Conexiones Pasadas
by FalknerZero
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de haber conocido a una persona en otra época? Esa sensacion ocurre en una chica llamada Nami, que cada noche sueña con una vida de piratas y en especial en una persona en concreto... Poco a poco se entendera porque a veces se dice, que el amor verdadero esta predestinado a encontrarse en otra vida... LuNa...(otras parejas involucradas)
1. ¿Que Fuimos?

**NOTA: Iniciamos un nuevo fic con toques distintos a mi trilogia...**

 **Se que expuse que nunca trabajaria un fic alterno, pero esta idea surgio mientras miraba imagenes LuNa (a veces los fans en deviantart y tumblr me sorprenden) y la verdad la premisa mientras la trabajo ha dado buenos frutos en forma de capitulos que ahora empezare a traerles...**

 **Por cierto, estas nuevas formas de escribir las he implementado y se las explico para que no se confundan en la lectura de mis futuros fics y este actual:**

 **"- _Un texto entre comillas y de lado, es un flashback simple..."_**

 **(FLASHBACK) es el inicio de un recuerdo largo y termina con (FIN DE FLASHBACK)  
**

 **-"un texto con un guion antes de las comillas es un pensamiento"-**

 **Bueno, abriendo el telon, doy inaugurado este nuevo fic y espero les guste mientras se desarrolla el mismo...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué Fuimos?

Una mañana en la cual el sol mostraba su máximo esplendor, los rayos de luz daban de lleno en las ventanas de un departamento, concretamente en el cuarto de una chica de pelo color naranja, la cual, al percibir el pequeño haz de luz, abría los ojos, y se estiraba cual gato…

" _ **-Mira Nami, una isla, lo que significa una gran aventura, shishishishi-**_ _hablo una silueta que poseía un característico sombrero de paja colgando en su espalda debido a un pequeño lazo…_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué escoges lugares peligrosos siempre, Luf…? -**_ _pregunto la chica que tenía un log pose en su mano izquierda, igual que un tatuaje de un molinillo y una mikan…"_

 **\- "¿Otra vez ese sueño?"-** pensó la chica mientras abría sus ojos y apagaba una alarma que tenía forma de un gatito sacando la lengua…

 **-Por fin despiertas Nami-** hablo una chica de pelo negro que ese día poseía un traje sastre color marrón, como si la vestimenta de la mujer indicara que estaba a punto de salir a un lugar…

\- **¿Hoy darás clase en la universidad, Robin? -** pregunto la chica mientras se levantaba mostrando su pelo largo y alborotado, causando una sonrisa discreta en la mujer de pelo negro….

 **-Es mi trabajo Nami, deberías apurarte o llegaras tarde a la primera clase del día** \- concluyo Robin, mientras la pelinaranja asentía y sin más se levantaba lista para alistarse….

 **\- ¿Soñaste algo interesante?** \- hablo Robin mientras desayunaba junto a Nami, la cual poseía unos jeans ajustados a su delgada figura y una playera oscura con la imagen de un gato en ella….

- **Lo que yo sueñe se queda conmigo-** hablo Nami enseñando la lengua a su amiga, la cual esbozaba una sonrisa cálida, pero sabía cómo descolocar a su amiga…

- **Cuando duermes, dices el nombre de una persona, creo que es Luf** \- hablo Robin, haciendo que Nami ruborizara al darse cuenta de lo que revelaba en sueños…

 **\- ¿Acaso es un chico que conociste en la universidad?** \- pregunto Robin con una mirada enigmática, haciendo que Nami suspirara y mirara hacia la ventana del comedor…

 **-Ni yo sé quién es Robin, ¿será verdad lo de que tuvimos una vida pasada? -** pregunto Nami, mientras Robin sorprendiéndose por lo dicho por su amiga, se levantó al darse cuenta que era muy tarde….

 **-Si quieres platicamos de eso cuando estemos de regreso Nami, ya es tarde** \- concluyo Robin, ya que, aunque no lo demostrara, la pelinegra había tenido esa sensación de que ya conocía a Nami de alguna distinta época…

 **\- ¡Diablos, tienes razón, vámonos!** \- concluyo Nami, mientras junto a su amiga dejaban vacío ese departamento y el sol seguía en su máximo esplendor, revelando el inicio de un gran día….

Ese día, Nami permanecía en una gran sala con varios estudiantes, mientras un hombre de pelo gris seguía con sus clases, mostrando un tema filosófico en particular….

 **-Según la ideología del hombre, nosotros como entes efímeros, hemos pasado por distintas épocas, absorbiendo recuerdos muy pocos visibles, de ahí que tengamos a veces los llamados "déjà vus"-** concluyo el profesor, un hombre mayor con la parte superior de la cabeza prácticamente afeitada, con el pelo verde que le sobresalía ajustado en los laterales y la parte superior hacia atrás, combinado con una barba grande, haciendo todo esto que su peinado se asemejara a unas hojas…

- **Profesor Clover, ¿Qué hacer cuando sufrimos esa sensación, con algún desconocido?** -pregunto un estudiante, mientras el hombre esbozando una sonrisa, respondió la incógnita de su estudiante…

- **Es muy interesante tu pregunta, sin embargo, cada individuo es capaz de sobrellevar esa situación, por lo que lo enigmático seria ver la reacción de la persona que esté en esa situación-** finalizo el profesor, mientras una campanada se escuchaba indicando el final de la clase….

- **Lean el capítulo 32 del libro de la filosofía aplicada para mañana, buen día jóvenes-** finalizo el profesor Clover, mientras alistaba sus cosas y los estudiantes se retiraban…

 **\- ¿Y qué hay de los sueños, profesor? -** pregunto una chica de pelo naranja, haciendo que el maestro volteara hacia su estudiante….

 **\- ¿Has tenido algún sueño interesante Nami? -** concluyo Clover, mientras la chica recordando la escena de su sueño, negó la pregunta de su profesor….

- **No, solo me intereso el tema-** finalizo la chica retirándose, siendo detenida por las últimas palabras del maestro Clover….

- **A veces he tenido la sensación de que fui asesinado en una vida pasada por la búsqueda de la verdad-** concluyo el profesor retirándose y dejando descolocada a la pelinaranja…

Llegando a la cafetería al ser una hora libre, Nami empezaba a degustar una copa de helado con frutas, hasta que escucho una voz conocida muy bien por ella….

 **\- ¡Nami-san! -** grito un chico de pelo rubio girando mientras se acercaba con un chico de característica nariz larga, el cual tenía el pelo negro…

- **Sanji-kun, Usopp** \- susurro la chica mientras los susodichos llegaban y se sentaban junto a la pelinaranja, empezando una plática con la chica….

- **Este primer día esta de flojera, ¿no crees Nami? -** pregunto Usopp, por lo que la pelinaranja a punto de responder, era interrumpida por el chico rubio….

 **\- ¡Intentare por todos los medios que tengamos todas las clases juntas mi dulce Nami-san! -** grito Sanji, mientras Usopp y Nami lo observaban con una gotita recorriendo sus nucas….

 **-No ha ocurrido nada interesante, por lo que supongo tienes razón Usopp-** concluyo la chica mientras seguían comiendo su copa de frutas hasta que su vista se posiciono en un chico de pelo negro que estaba cerca de las ventanillas administrativas de la Universidad…

" _ **-Nami, mira un enorme tesoro, shishishishi-**_ _concluyo la silueta, la cual poseía un cárdigan color rojo y mostraba una montaña de monedas de oro, artilugios y demás cosas que componían se tesoro…_

 _ **\- ¡Oro, dulce oro!**_ _\- grito la pelinaranja mientras se arrojaba a la montaña, feliz del hallazgo…"_

 **\- ¿Nami? -** pregunto Usopp regresando a la realidad a la pelinaranja que volteaba a ver a su amigo….

- **Perdón Usopp, me fui por momento** \- concluyo la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y tanto el pelinegro como Sanji, miraban raro a Nami….

 **\- ¡Diablos llegare tarde a mi clase! -** grito Usopp mientras corría apurado y Sanji suspiraba, pero en un instante, un clic se dio en el cerebro del rubio al recordar algo importante…

 **\- ¡Narizón, avísame, vamos en la misma clase!** \- grito Sanji corriendo hacia la dirección del chico de pelo negro, dejando descolocada a Nami por la actitud de sus amigos….

 **-Bueno, mejor voy a la clase de Física-** concluyo la pelinaranja levantándose y yendo hacia dicho salón en la Universidad…

En la clase, el maestro, un hombre de pelo grisáceo y barba explicaba las distintas formas en que la luz viajaba mientras Nami pensaba en la silueta del chico que había visto en las ventanillas de la administración de la escuela…

 **-Nami-san, ¿puedes leer el capítulo donde me quede por favor?** \- pregunto el maestro sacando de su trance a la pelinaranja, que volteaba hacia su escritorio, notando que no sabía dónde estaban estudiando…

- **Disculpe Rayleigh-san, ¿Qué parte debo leer?** \- pregunto Nami con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el maestro suspirando sabía que sus alumnos a veces no prestaban atención a su clase…

 **-Pagina 82, capítulo tercero si me haces el favor, Nami-san-** concluyo Rayleigh, mientras la pelinaranja retomando su libro iniciaba la lectura de ese capítulo….

El final del día se acercaba, por lo que Nami preparaba sus cosas para salir de la universidad, hasta que escucho como un chico de pelo negro y pecas en su rostro regañaba a un chico pelinegro que mantenía oculto su mirada en una pequeña sombra….

 **-Mañana inicias clases aquí, recuerda que Sabo y yo estaremos en nuestros intercambios escolares, por lo que te pido no malgastes el dinero que te mandemos para que sobrevivas, ¿entendido?** \- dijo el pelinegro como un hermano mayor orgulloso, mientras el otro pelinegro asentía y abrazaba por última vez al que todo indicaba era su hermano…

- **Por supuesto Ace-** concluyo el chico, mientras Nami, cerca de los lockers donde guardaba sus cosas, intentaba visualizar al pelinegro que todo señalaba estudiaría en su escuela…

 **\- ¿Algo interesante hoy, Nami? -** pregunto Robin asustando a la pelinaranja que caía, alertando a los hermanos que se retiraban sin importarles lo que habían visto…

 **\- ¡Robin, ¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera?!-** hablo Nami, mientras la pelinegra, sonriendo descolocaba a la chica con su actitud…

 **-Si no fuera porque elegiste apoyar a la universidad, en estos momentos seguirías estudiando a mi lado-** finalizo Nami, mientras la pelinegra extendiendo su mano, ayudaba a levantarse a su amiga….

 **-Esta noche hay karaoke, según Sanji y Usopp-** hablo la pelinegra, mientras Nami suspirando, sabía que podría quitarse ese sueño extraño divirtiéndose con sus amigos….

 **\- ¡Oi Nami, Robin, apúrense o no alcanzaremos un lugar en el karaoke! -** grito Usopp, mientras Sanji giraba, haciendo que las chicas fueran hacia donde estaban sus amigos…

- **Como ustedes nos invitaron, ustedes pagaran todo** \- hablo Nami, lo que hizo que Usopp se sorprendiera por el comentario….

 **\- ¡Oye, eso no es justo! -** grito Usopp con dientes de tiburón mientras Nami se alejaba con Robin hacia la dirección del karaoke, ignorando en su totalidad al pobre pelinegro de larga nariz…

 **\- ¡Lo que tu ordenes Nami-san! -** grito Sanji mientras Usopp suspiraba, pero notando hostilidad, el chico de nariz larga volteo y pudo observar a un chico de pelo verde que permanecía en la sombra de un árbol con una mirada de desafío…

 **\- ¡No me dejen! -** grito Usopp mientras alcanzaba a sus amigos dejando al peliverde que seguía descansando en ese árbol, como esperando la noche llegar en ese día….

\- **¿No tienes un lugar donde quedarte verdad?, shishishishi-** pregunto un chico con su mirada oculta en una sombra, mientras el peliverde lo observaba como si lo tratara de intimidar…

 **-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-** concluyo el peliverde, mientras el pelinegro extendía su mano dispuesto a ayudar al desconocido que hacía unos minutos, acababa de conocer…

 **-Mi nombre es …-** concluyo el chico pelinegro, mientras el peliverde viendo la silueta, sufría un pequeño flashback algo extraño….

" _ **-Yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas"-**_ _había dicho ese pelinegro con un sombrero de paja, mientras el espadachín que seguía atado a esa cruz, notaba que el chico lo decía muy en serio…_

 _-_ _ **Si me liberas, me uniré a tu banda de piratas-**_ _concluyo el espadachín, alegrando al pelinegro que corría para buscar las katanas del espadachín…"_

- **Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro, ¿Por qué me ayudas?** \- pregunto el peliverde, mientras siguiendo al pelinegro, este revelaba sus razones….

 **-No me gusta estar solo, además pareces un buen tipo y sé que serás un gran amigo, shishishishi** \- concluyo el pelinegro mientras veía un puesto de comida y corría para empezar a comer…

 **\- "¿Será idiota?"-** pensó Zoro mientras acudía y veía como el chico empezaba a atacar un pedazo de carne mientras más comida llegaba a su lugar….

Sin embargo, Zoro pudo notar que entablar una amistad con ese chico no estaría mal, ya que el peliverde sentía como si ya lo hubiera conocido….

…

 **\- ¡Sanji-kun deja de coquetear con esa chica y regresa al karaoke! -** grito Nami, mientras Robin sonreía al ver como el chico rubio empezaba de casanova con todas las chicas que estaban en ese establecimiento…

 **-Hay veces que parece que te pones celosa por Sanji-** hablo Usopp, haciendo que Nami volteara con una verdadera aura asesina hacia el chico de nariz larga….

- **Repite lo que dijiste Usopp-** hablo Nami, mientras el pelinegro alzando sus brazos de miedo, dijo algo que solo hizo que se avivara el fuego y la tensión de ese momento…

 **\- ¿No te gusta Sanji? -** pregunto temeroso el pelinegro, mientras veía como Nami tronaba su puño, y caminaba lentamente, indicando el fin del chico de nariz larga, que solo tragaba saliva por el miedo…

- **Sanji-kun no me gusta, ¿entendido Usopp?** \- hablo Nami, mientras escogía una canción para cantar y el pobre pelinegro se mostraba todo golpeado, Robin reía discretamente y Sanji hacia horas que había desaparecido de la sala que habían rentado…

 **-Si Nami, ya lo comprendí-** hablo Usopp con chichones y un chorrito de sangre que corría por su nariz, sabiendo que ya no debía hacer suposiciones sobre su amiga…

- **Creo que será esta-** hablo Nami seleccionando una canción, pero en ese instante, el celular de la pelinaranja empezó a sonar, haciendo que la chica saliera para contestar, llevándose una sorpresa…

 **-Regreso en seguida chicos** \- hablo Nami saliendo, mientras seguía viendo el identificador de la llamada y la chica se sorprendía mas…

 **\- ¿Cómo has estado Nami? -** pregunto la voz del otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que Nami se llevara el celular a su oído, dispuesta a responder…

 **\- ¿Por qué me hablas en este momento? -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

 **¿Quien se ha comunicado con Nami?...  
**

 **Empezando este nuevo fic, he decidido abrir una nueva seccion para que sea un poco mas animado esto y ademas quien resuelva esto, tenga un pequeño reconocimiento en el proximo capitulo...**

 **PREGUNTAS DE ONE PIECE:**

 **MENCIONE TRES INTEGRANTES DE LA TRIPULACION DE GOL D. ROGER  
**

 **Quien responda esto que parece pregunta de examen, tendra su mencion honorifica en el proximo capitulo...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estaremos leyendo en el proximo capitulo...**


	2. Soy Luffy

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo :3**

 **Me sorprende el tiempo de respuesta de este fic y como sacan sospechas por una simple pregunta (eso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo)**

 **Lo prometido es deuda y a pesar de que muchos respondieron, aqui se trata de velocidad (como concurso en la escuela cuando eras niño, ya saben), una persona tiene la mencion honorifica en este capítulo:**

 **CESAR D. SIZUN**

 **Sin embargo, les doy una mencion a mis demas lectores por ser la primera pregunta y porque se ve, les gusto el capitulo, aunque querian hacer sufrir a Nami (¿no creen que fue suficiente en su vida pasada? T_T)**

 **Este saludo es para:**

 **-Melissa, Kaizoku no Joou, Taiga01, Maon, NuriNami, Luffy Ketchum y Ferjahir...**

 **Ahora si, les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, terminando con un: No, no es Arlong quien llama a Nami (que malos son)...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer**

Capítulo 2: Soy Luffy

 **\- ¿Te sorprende que te llame? -** dijo la voz en el otro lado del celular, por lo que Nami suspirando se alejaba un poco del lugar para poder conversar más cómodamente…

 **-Nojiko, ¿Qué tal Francia? -** hablo la pelinaranja revelando a la persona que se comunicaba y que, por ende, indicaba que era la hermana de Nami…

 **-Pues no me quejo, ¿Por qué te molesta que te llame?, ¿estas con algún chico? -** pregunto Nojiko haciendo que Nami respondiera rápidamente totalmente ruborizada…

 **\- ¡No digas eso Nojiko! -** hablo Nami mientras su hermana reía y seguía la conversación al escuchar a la pelinaranja alegre…

 **-Estoy en un karaoke con mis amigos-** hablo Nami, mientras Nojiko escuchando eso, se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto, viendo las estrellas y esbozando una sonrisa…

 **-Bellemere estaría feliz de escuchar que seguimos nuestros sueños, ¿no Nami? -** hablo Nojiko, haciendo que la pelinaranja bajara su mirada mientras sostenía el celular, recordando a su madre…

- **Bueno, no pensemos en eso, te hablo porque tengo un favor que pedirte-** hablo Nojiko, haciendo que Nami saliera de su trance y prestara atención a lo que decía su hermana…

 **\- ¿Qué favor? -** pregunto Nami con sospecha en su voz, por lo que Nojiko alejándose de la ventana donde estaba sentada, vio el portarretrato donde salía Nami junto a ella y sin más sonrió nostálgicamente…

 **-Un amigo mío llevo a su hermano menor a Japón y pues necesito que alguien le enseñe la ciudad** \- hablo Nojiko, haciendo que Nami recordara la escena con los dos jóvenes en la escuela…

 **\- ¿Por qué me incluyes en tus locas ideas, Nojiko? -** pregunto la pelinaranja, mientras su hermana sonriendo, mostraba que buscaba algo más en esa petición…

 **-Mañana llegara en la universidad donde estas, no recuerdo su nombre, pero trátalo bien, ¿ok? -** hablo Nojiko mientras Nami sabía que su hermana no estaba escuchando lo que le decía…

 **-Espera Nojiko-** hablo Nami, pero la llamada fue colgada, dejando a la pelinaranja descolocada por la forma de ser de su hermana…

 **-No le hare caso, ni siquiera me dijo como era-** hablo Nami regresando al karaoke, pero en ese instante, un mensaje llegaba al celular de la pelinaranja…

" _Es un poco más alto que tú, posee el pelo negro y una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, suerte…"_

 _-Nojiko-_

 **\- ¿Eh? -** se preguntó Nami al darse cuenta que su hermana lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero en ese instante al ver el tercer aspecto de la descripción, la pelinaranja recordó algo…

" _ **\- ¿Te dolió? -**_ _pregunto la pelinaranja mientras acariciaba la terrible cicatriz en el pecho del chico del cárdigan rojo y al alzar la vista, en lo que se veía del rostro, el pirata traía una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo…_

 _ **-No permitiré que nadie muera a partir de ahora, te lo prometo Nami-**_ _finalizo el chico mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de la pelinaranja, la cual seguía delineando la cicatriz en X en el pecho del chico…"_

 **\- ¿Todo bien Nami? -** pregunto Robin saliendo para ver a su amiga y al momento de hablar, la pelinaranja salía de su trance y volteaba hacia su amiga…

 **-Si Robin, solo era mi hermana Nojiko-** finalizo la chica, mientras se acercaba para seguir divirtiéndose con sus amigos en esa noche en el karaoke…

 **\- ¿Hacemos un dueto, Robin? -** pregunto Nami, mientras la pelinegra asentía sonriendo y sin más entraba con su amiga, decidiendo la canción que cantarían…

Esa noche, unos chicos se divertían, sin saber que alguien llegaría para cambiar el orden natural de las cosas…

 **-Bueno, es hora de irnos-** hablo Nami estirándose, mientras se ponía un abrigo negro y junto a Robin salían del karaoke respirando el aire de la noche, dejando a Usopp, el cual seguía pagando la cuenta del consumo de esa noche…

 **-Ese Sanji, se desapareció y ni me ayudo a pagar la cuenta** \- susurro Usopp saliendo del establecimiento mientras se unía a la caminata con sus amigas…

 **-Ya mañana lo veremos, es su problema-** hablo Nami, mientras caminando en un parque, Robin notaba que esa noche estaba tranquila…

 **-Es bueno tener esos descansos de vez en cuando-** hablo la pelinegra, por lo que Usopp, sonriendo se dirigía hacia otra dirección despidiéndose de sus amigas…

 **\- ¡Nos vemos mañana Usopp! -** grito Nami agitando su mano en señal de despedida, mientras la pelinaranja iba con Robin y el pelinegro suspiraba al saber que esa conexión con esas personas, Sanji, Robin y Nami, le resultaba muy familiar…

Llegando a su departamento, Nami se dejaba caer en su cama mientras Robin preparaba un poco de café para alistarse y dormir…

 **-Sería bueno comer uno de los pasteles que hace Sanji-kun-** hablo Nami, ya que a pesar de que Sanji siempre buscaba estar cerca de ella, la elección de sus carreras había limitado ese hecho, ya que el chico rubio buscaba ser un gran chef reconocido en el mundo…

 **-Lo sé Nami, su comida es muy deliciosa** \- hablo Robin, mientras se alejaba, indicando algo a su amiga…

 **-Tomare un baño, estoy agotada-** hablo Robin, mientras Nami asentía y sin decir nada más, la pelinaranja se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse un bocadillo nocturno…

En la cocina, Nami se hacía un emparedado, pero en ese instante, un pequeño flashback inundaba la cabeza de la pelinaranja…

" _ **\- ¿Para mí? -**_ _pregunto un chico con un cardigán rojo, mientras Nami le entregaba un sándwich y se sentaba junto al chico en una cocina de lo que parecía un barco…_

 _ **-No te cobrare por esta vez Luffy, pero no te acostumbres-**_ _hablo Nami mientras Luffy terminaba de comer y esbozando una sonrisa cálida, el chico abrazo a la pelinaranja en forma de agradecimiento…_

 _ **-Gracias Nami, shishishishi-**_ _finalizo el pelinegro, mientras la pelinaranja primero suspiraba, pero escondiendo un poco el rubor de su rostro, esbozaba una sonrisa discreta…_

 _ **-Por eso me gustas, Luf…-**_ _finalizo Nami, dejando que el chico le siguiera contando de sus aventuras…"_

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? -** se preguntó la pelinaranja muy ruborizada, mientras notaba que había tirado el emparedado que había hecho…

 **-Debo dejar de pensar en eso-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras recogía todo y terminaba por hacer su bocadillo en la cocina…

Luego de que Robin saliera de la ducha, Nami tomo una, dejando a la pelinegra seguir sus pendientes ya que todo indicaba que mañana sería un día pesado…

 **\- ¿Clover te deja mucho trabajo Robin? -** hablo Nami sacudiéndose el pelo, por lo que la pelinegra revisado unos libros dejaba entrever su pasión por ellos…

 **-No es mucho trabajo comparado con el que realiza él-** finalizo Robin cerrando por última vez su libro y acomodando su cama para dormir…

 **-Me retiro a mi cuarto, buenas noches Robin-** hablo Nami alejándose mientras su amiga asentía y las dos chicas se retiraban para descansar de ese día ajetreado…

" _ **\- ¿Están bien todos? -**_ _preguntaba un chico de pelo color negro totalmente lastimado, mientras esbozaba su característica sonrisa hacia la pelinaranja…_

 _ **-Idiota, no eres el indicado para preguntar eso-**_ _hablo Nami con lágrimas mientras notaba que el chico no podía mover su cuerpo debido al estado en que se hallaba…_

 _ **-Mientras ustedes estén bien y yo pueda protegerlos, lo demás no importa, shishishishi-**_ _finalizo el pelinegro haciendo que las lágrimas de la chica aumentaran mientras se mordía el labio queriendo evitar llorar más fuerte…_

 **-** _ **No llores Nami, no me gusta verte así-**_ _hablo el chico del sombrero de paja, logrando que Nami volteara su rostro hacia otro lado, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente…_

 _ **-Idiota-**_ _concluyo la pelinaranja mientras otras siluetas llegaban al lugar donde se hallaban los dos jóvenes piratas…"_

 **\- ¿Qué ha sido ese sueño?** \- se preguntó Nami despertando de golpe mientras notaba que seguía en su cuarto, y que apenas la mañana indicaba su inicio…

 **-Faltan dos horas para ir a la Universidad, creo que iré a caminar para despejarme-** hablo para sí misma la pelinaranja, mientras se levantaba de su cama y alistaba unos pants con una sudadera para salir de su departamento…

Caminando por el parque cerca de su departamento, Nami pensaba en su sueño, hasta que choco con alguien al estar distraída la pelinaranja…

 **-Perdón…-** solo alcanzo a susurrar la pelinaranja ya que, al alzar su vista, pudo ver un rostro que poseía una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien?, shishishishi-** hablo la persona, haciendo que Nami solo se alejara de prisa sin prestarle atención al chico con quien había chocado…

 **-Espera…-** solo pudo alcanzar a decir el chico de pelo negro en su intento en vano de alcanzar a la pelinaranja que nunca detuvo su caminar rápido…

 **\- ¿Habrá sido una coincidencia?, su risa era igual a mi sueño-** se preguntó Nami, mientras notaba que el clima en ese día parecía nublado y todo indicaba que llovería más tarde…

 **-Es hora de regresar-** finalizo Nami yéndose hacia su departamento, sin saber que ese nuevo día, conocería a alguien que reafirmaría sus extraños sueños…

 **\- ¿Lista para un nuevo día, Nami? -** pregunto Robin, la cual debajo de su traje sastre negro, poseía un abrigo del mismo color, ya que el clima de ese día, seguía totalmente nublado…

 **-Espero que no llueva o será un día totalmente aburrido-** finalizo Nami, la cual traía un abrigo color rojo y se alistaba para salir con su amiga…

 **-Por cierto, Nami-** hablo Robin mientras caminaba hacia la Universidad junto a la pelinaranja y esta volteaba haciendo caso a la pelinegra…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Robin? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que la pelinegra viendo que tenía la atención de su amiga, revelo su incógnita…

 **-Tu hermana hablo en la mañana cuando saliste, dijo algo sobre que hoy le enseñarías la ciudad a un chico, ¿Quién es? -** finalizo la pelinegra, haciendo que Nami ruborizara y sin más volteara hacia su amiga que la seguía mirando con serenidad…

 **\- ¡No es lo que tú crees Robin! -** hablo Nami nerviosa mientras movía sus manos, pero Robin sonreía discretamente al saber que su silencio incomodaba a su amiga pelinaranja…

 **-Tranquila Nami, solo espero que le guste Japón, fufufufu-** concluyo la pelinegra separándose al ver que habían llegado y cada chica tenía que ir a distinto edificio en el campus…

 **-Diviértete-** finalizo Robin, dejando el hecho de que, por azares del destino, empezara a llover por el mal clima del día…

 **-Diablos, no traje un paraguas-** finalizo Nami, la cual se disponía a correr para refugiarse de la lluvia, pero en un momento, alguien cubría a la pelinaranja con un paraguas con el dibujo de un monito…

 **\- ¿Eh? -** volteo Nami para darse cuenta que la persona que la cubría con el paraguas era el chico de color pelo negro, el cual vestía un abrigo color rojo con toques de negro…

 **-Es divertida la lluvia, shishishishi-** finalizo el chico, mientras Nami, recordando la seña característica que le había dicho su hermana Nojiko, quiso preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de sus amigos Usopp y Sanji que se acercaban a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Nami-san! -** grito Sanji, mientras llegaba con un paraguas y Nami notaba que el pelinegro se alejaba como si supiera que no debía estar ahí en ese momento…

 **\- ¿Quién es él? -** pregunto Usopp, el cual traía también un paraguas, por lo que Nami viendo hacia esa dirección, suspiro al pensar que tal vez sus suposiciones sobre su encuentro con la persona que había dicho su hermana, seria pronto….

 **\- ¡Hoy tenemos la primera clase juntos! -** hablo Sanji, mientras Usopp con una gotita recorriendo su nuca, sabía que a veces su amigo rubio, en verdad exageraba su actitud hacia la pelinaranja…

 **-Bueno hay que ir o se nos hará tarde-** finalizo Nami, mientras sus amigos asentían y juntos caminaban hacia el edificio donde estaba el salón de clases…

 **-Hoy hay más gente que ayer, se nota que apenas inicia el semestre hahahaha-** hablo Clover mientras empezaba a dar su clase, siendo interrumpido por alguien que llegaba tarde…

 **-Lo siento, pero es que debía terminar algo en la administración, ¿aun puedo pasar? -** hablo el joven en la puerta, por lo que Clover suspirando le indicaba que pasara…

 **-Wow es un poco distinto al país donde estaba con Ace, shishishishi-** finalizo el chico, por lo que Clover pregunto al chico que poseía una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo…

 **\- ¿No eres residente de Japón? -** pregunto el profesor, mientras el pelinegro asentía y todos los estudiantes se mostraban curiosos al nuevo estudiante…

 **\- ¿Y cómo te llamas si puedo saberlo? -** pregunto en ese momento el profesor, por lo que Nami viendo desde su asiento, supo que ya no era una coincidencia al escuchar al chico de pelo negro que por fin revelaba su nombre…

 **-Mi nombre es Luffy-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

* * *

 **Empezaron las presentaciones, ¿tendran alguna relacion esos sueños de Nami y la peticion de su hermana?  
**

 **PREGUNTA DEL DIA PARA GANAR LA MENCION:**

 **-¿Que usuarios de akuma no mi tipo LOGIA derrotó Luffy sin usar Haki?-**

 **Esperando su respuestas, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo...**


	3. ¿Por Que Deberia Ser Tu Compañia?

**NOTA: NUEVO CAPITULO...**

 **Se nota que la seccion de preguntas esta dando sus frutos y ademas de un review, dan la repuesta para ganarse una mencion en los capitulos proximos de mi historia...**

 **En esta ocasión la mencion va para:**

 **LUIS A CANUL M**

 **El logro la respuesta, pero la verdad quiero que la mencion sea bien ganada y no solo posteen la respuesta, ya que varios mensajes me dejaron sorprendido por lo concreto de sus respuestas...**

 **Los usuarios que Luffy derroto sin haki en efecto son: ENEL (Usuario Logia de la Goro Goro no mi) Y CROCODILE (Usuario Logia de la Suna Suna no mi)**

 **Aqui quiero agregar algunas condiciones para que la respuesta sea válida:**

 **-COMO SABEN, ES UNA PEQUEÑA SECCION PARA FANS DE ONE PIECE, POR LO QUE ES AJENO A SU COMENTARIO DEL CAPITULO DEL FIC**

 **-PROCUREN QUE LA RESPUESTA SEA ESCRITA CLARAMENTE, POR ALGO SOMOS FANS DE ONE PIECE NO?**

 **-LA RESPUESTA QUE CUMPLA ESTOS ASPECTOS NO IMPORTANDO QUIEN LO ESCRIBA PRIMERO (A MENOS QUE SEA LA RESPUESTA CORRECTA) SERA LA MERECEDORA DE ESTAR EN ESTE ESPACIO..**

 **Ahora si, aclarando esto, les traigo un nuevo capítulo sobre esta historia que apenas esta comenzando...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 3: ¿Por qué debería ser tu compañía?

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** pregunto Clover, pero suspirando sabía que debía continuar con la clase ya que si no su hora se iría volando rápidamente….

 **-Bueno tome asiento joven Luffy, en este momento estamos tocando temas interesantes-** finalizo el profesor, mientras el chico de pelo negro asentía y acudía hacia los asientos, terminando específicamente a lado de cierta pelinaranja…

 **\- "¿Por qué viene a sentarse a mi lado?"-** pregunto Nami en sus pensamientos, hasta que el pelinegro termino escogiendo un lugar vacío a lado de la pelinaranja….

Mientras la clase continuaba, Nami seguía pensando en la coincidencia de encontrarse con el chico de pelo negro, hasta que éste volteó para preguntarle algo a la chica…

 **\- ¿Tu eres Nami? -** pregunto el pelinegro logrando que la pelinaranja se ruborizara al saber y concluir que ese chico con la cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo era aquel que su hermana había descrito…

 **\- ¿Y que deseas con Nami-san? -** pregunto Sanji ya que estaba a lado de Nami y había escuchado la pregunta del pelinegro…

 **-El chico rubio, ¿interrumpo algo? -** pregunto Clover al ver que Sanji había alzado la voz para interrumpir su clase….

 **-Por favor, cámbiate de lugar, creo que somos adultos para enfocarnos en lo que hacemos en este momento-** hablo el profesor mientras Sanji, suspirando se alejaba, pero mostrando una mirada de amenaza hacia Luffy…

 **-Soy Nami, ¿Por qué preguntas?** \- hablo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy retomando la plática, entregaba una pequeña nota que la chica recibía y leía…

 _\- "Sé que no te conozco, pero tu hermana me dijo que podrías enseñarle la ciudad a mi hermano menor tonto, cualquier cosa que gustes y requieras, él lo cumplirá sin dudarlo"-_

-Portgas D. Ace-

 **\- ¿Eh? -** se preguntó la pelinaranja, mientras Clover daba por finalizada la clase y por ende los estudiantes dejaban el salón al ver que la lluvia continuaba e incrementaba su intensidad….

- **Bueno, ¿Qué deseas hacer para iniciar?** \- pregunto Luffy con su enorme sonrisa, haciendo que Nami recordara algo en ese instante…

" _ **-Soy Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el próximo rey de los piratas**_ _\- hablo un chico pelinegro con una característica sonrisa y un sombrero de paja…"_

 **\- ¡¿Por qué debería ayudarte?!-** hablo Nami exaltada, mientras Sanji y Usopp miraban sorprendidos la acción de la pelinaranja….

 **\- ¿Estas bien Nami? -** pregunto Usopp mientras miraba como Luffy ladeaba la cabeza, totalmente confundido y el chico de nariz larga despejaba dudas…

 **\- ¿Se conocen de alguna parte? -** hablo Usopp por lo que a punto de hablar Luffy, fue interrumpido por un chico peliverde que se paraba en la puerta del salón…

 **\- ¡Oye Luffy!, ¿apenas va a empezar la clase? -** pregunto Zoro, haciendo que Clover lo mirara con una gotita recorriendo su nuca….

 **-Joven, la clase acabo hace cinco minutos-** finalizo el profesor saliendo del aula, dejando a Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Sanji y Usopp en el salón en un silencio incomodo…

- **Bueno, ¿Qué deseas con Nami-san? -** hablo Sanji con cara de pocos amigos hacia el pelinegro, por lo que Zoro, un poco molesto con la actitud del rubio se acercó hacia donde estaba su amigo…

 **\- ¿Todo bien Luffy? -** pregunto el peliverde aumentando la tensión, hasta que Nami se acercó a sus amigos para calmar el momento…

 **-Sanji-kun, Usopp, tranquilos, él es Luffy, el hermano menor de un amigo de mi hermana Nojiko-** finalizo la pelinaranja, logrando que Sanji se relajara debido al nombre que escuchaba…

 **\- ¿Un conocido de la dulce Nojiko-swan? -** hablo Sanji, por lo que Luffy viendo el ambiente que se formaba, esbozo una enorme sonrisa tranquilizando también a Zoro…

 **\- ¿Entonces, me enseñaras la ciudad Nami? -** pregunto el pelinegro, pero la pelinaranja, recordando el "favor" de su hermana, mostro que no lo cumpliría…

 **-Que mi hermana haya prometido eso, no significa que lo cumpliré así de fácil, antes que nada, deberás demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti, Luffy-** finalizo Nami apuntando con el dedo hacia el pelinegro, por lo que tomando los brazos de Sanji y Usopp, la pelinaranja se fue con sus amigos, saliendo del salón de la Universidad…

 **-Vámonos chicos-** concluyo Nami, haciendo que Luffy ladeara la cabeza de confusión, hasta que sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro…

 **-Te dije que no confiaras en las palabras de esa mujer, mejor busquemos un guía y así conoces la ciudad-** concluyo Zoro, pero Luffy viendo como la pelinaranja platicaba con sus amigos, suspiro sabiendo que la corazonada que tenía, era la correcta…

 **-No sé, pero siento que ya nos conocíamos Zoro, shishishishi-** finalizo el pelinegro, mientras se retiraba y junto al espadachín, buscaban su siguiente clase…

A punto de salir del salón, Zoro choco con una pelinegra, haciendo que ambos cruzaran miradas…

 **-Lo siento-** hablo Robin, mientras el peliverde miraba fijamente a la pelinegra que levantaba unas hojas y una pluma que se le habían caído al chocar con Zoro…

 **-Hay que irnos Zoro-** hablo Luffy, mientras el peliverde asentía y por última vez miraba a la pelinegra que iba al escritorio principal para sacar una libreta…

Pasando las clases, Luffy y Zoro seguían en la Universidad, pero esta vez estaban en la cafetería, disfrutando de dos horas que tenían libres…

 **\- ¿No sabes que son los modales? -** pregunto Zoro al ver como Luffy comía sin importarle arrojar pedazos de comida, salpicando al peliverde…

 **-Mira quien está allá-** hablo el peliverde señalando con la cabeza hacia la derecha del pelinegro y mostrar a una pelinaranja que estudiaba un pequeño libro en una de las mesas de la cafetería…

 **-Es Nami-** hablo Luffy comiendo mientras el encargado de la cafetería terminaba por cobrar al pelinegro y notaba la cantidad de comida que había solicitado el chico…

 **\- ¿Por qué no vas con ella?, al parecer está sola-** hablo Zoro tomando un refresco, por lo que Luffy terminando de comer, asintió y sin más se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica…

Nami, notando a lo lejos a Luffy, suspiro al saber que era hora de saber acerca de ese chico que veía en sueños y además saber porque estaba en Japón…

 **-Antes que nada, dime tu nombre completo-** hablo Nami indicando a Luffy que se sentara a su lado, por lo que el pelinegro esbozando su sonrisa, contesto sin problemas…

 **-Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, shishishishi-** finalizo el pelinegro, por lo que Nami recordando los pocos datos que le había dado después su hermana, supuso que ese chico y Ace eran hermanastros…

 **\- ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar aquí, Luffy-kun? -** pregunto Nami, pero el pelinegro haciendo una mueca de desagrado, confundió a la pelinaranja…

 **-No me digas Luffy-kun, solo Luffy, mi hermano me dijo que en Japón podría ser un buen estudiante, ya que empezaría a valerme por mi mismo, shishishishi-** concluyo el chico, haciendo que Nami notara que estar platicando con el pelinegro era agradable…

 **\- ¿y dónde vives si puedo saberlo?** \- hablo la pelinaranja, por lo que el pelinegro viendo hacia varias partes, regreso hacia la pregunta de Nami…

 **-Vivo por el distrito 16, cerca del parque del recuerdo-** finalizo el pelinegro, haciéndole recordar a Nami que esa era la razón por la que se había topado con el…

 **-Vives a diez cuadras de donde yo vivo-** finalizo la pelinaranja, por lo que, mirando su reloj, la chica sabía que su próxima clase daba inicio…

 **-Esta es mi última clase, si gustas y puedes, nos vemos a las 6 de la tarde en la entrada de la Universidad y de ahí te enseño un poco la ciudad-** concluyo Nami, mientras Luffy viendo la sonrisa de la chica, asintió y dejo que la pelinaranja se fuera sabiendo los planes que ahora poseía…

 **\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que tú ya no tenías clases? -** pregunto Zoro acercándose, por lo que el pelinegro, viendo como la pelinaranja se alejaba, esbozo su característica sonrisa…

 **-Sera divertido, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy mientras regresaba con el espadachín para seguir comiendo y disfrutando su día…

Llegada la hora pactada, Luffy esperaba en la entrada con un paraguas ya que la lluvia continuaba, hasta que vio como una chica de pelo color naranja corría y al llegar junto al pelinegro la chica se resguardaba de la lluvia…

 **-Por eso odio la lluvia-** hablo Nami, por lo que alzando la vista la pelinaranja, notaba como Luffy observaba las lámparas de la Universidad, prenderse…

 **\- ¿Deseas que sea otro día nuestro paseo? -** pregunto Luffy, por lo que la chica viendo que el pelinegro se preocupaba por su bienestar, no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el comentario…

 **\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café y unos pastelillos?, así te conozco mejor, ya que recuerda que yo no te he dicho aun si seré tu guía** \- hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa cálida, hasta que la chica sintió como Luffy con sus dedos le quitaba unas gotitas de agua que Nami tenía en su mejilla derecha…

 **-Está bien, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy como si no hubiera sabido lo que acaba de hacer y que, para él, era lo más común del mundo…

 **-Bueno hay que irnos-** concluyo la pelinaranja ruborizada, sin saber porque razón no podía reclamarle al pelinegro sobre su acción…

Caminando por las calles donde le decía Nami, el pelinegro notaba que el lugar donde estaba era muy cálido y que le gustaba la compañía de la chica que le había descrito Nojiko…

- **Aquí es-** hablo Nami mientras Luffy veía la pequeña cafetería con el dibujo chibi de una persona rubia y la cual tenía la ceja rizada…

En la Universidad, Zoro acudía hacia un automóvil negro ya que buscaba al dueño del susodicho…

 _\- "Nami me llevara a una cafetería, prefiero caminar así que llévate el coche, te veo al rato"-_

-Luffy-

 **-Ese Luffy, en fin, espero que al menos conozca más esta ciudad-** hablo Zoro el cual pudo ver de lejos, como una chica pelinegra se resguardaba de la lluvia y parecía que miraba su reloj, por lo que el peliverde acercándose, vio que la lluvia seguía muy fuerte ese día…

 **\- ¿Esperas a alguien? -** pregunto Zoro, por lo que Robin volteando, recordaba el rostro del peliverde con el que había chocado en el aula de la Universidad…

 **-A mi amiga Nami, estudiante que no se su nombre** \- hablo sonriendo Robin, lo que descoloco a Zoro, pero recobrando su compostura, el peliverde abrió su paraguas, para cubrir a la pelinegra…

 **-Mi nombre es Zoro, creo que tu amiga se fue con mi colega Luffy, si quieres te puedo dejar cerca de lugar donde vivas-** hablo el peliverde, pero Robin solo esbozo una risa discreta al ver el dibujo de la sombrilla que tenía Zoro…

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!-** hablo Zoro al ver que su paraguas tenía la imagen de una pequeña alga verde que decía "Mr. Marimo" …

 **-Lo voy a matar cuando regrese-** concluyo Zoro por lo que Robin, terminando de reír, se resguardaba de la lluvia y aceptaba la propuesta del peliverde…

- **Bueno, espero que Nami no tarde mucho y se divierta con tu amigo Luffy-** finalizo Robin, mientras se alejaba con el peliverde y la lluvia indicaba que no terminaría…

Regresando a la cafetería….

 **-Bienvenidos a una de las pequeñas cafeterías de las pastelerías más famosas de Japón fundada por la familia Vinsmoke,** _ **"**_ _ **L' essence du goût**_ **(La** **Esencia del Sabor** **)-** hablo una señorita que era la mesera que atendía a Nami y a Luffy….

 **-Una mesa para dos, por favor-** hablo Nami, por lo que Luffy siguiendo a la pelinaranja se sentaba en la mesa donde les indicaba la mesera y la chica empezaba a pedir unos pastelillos y unos cafés para ella y Luffy…

- **Hay que** **disfrutar** **el** **rato** **,** **ya** **que si** **llega** **Sanji-kun** **estaría cuestionando** **porque** **estoy contigo** **-** hablo Nami, por lo que Luffy viendo el lugar y las personas, cuestiono lo dicho por la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Acaso ese chico es tu novio? -** pregunto Luffy, haciendo que Nami se ruborizara e hiciera la cabeza de lado, por el comentario del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Cómo crees?, solo que él es un amigo que se preocupa mucho por mí-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras la mesera empezaba a dejar los pastelillos y dos tazas de café…

 **-¿** **Entonces** **no** **tienes novio** **? -** pregunto Luffy, haciendo que Nami escupiera su café debido a la sorpresa de la pregunta del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡No tengo porque responder eso! -** hablo Nami ruborizada, mientras Luffy esbozando su sonrisa, suspiraba y empezaba a preparar su café…

 **-Bueno** **, es que** **eres muy linda** **,** **por eso supuse eso** **, shishishishi-** finalizo de nueva cuenta Luffy haciendo que el rubor de Nami aumentara e inclusive humo surgiera por la intensidad del mismo…

 **-Gracias-** susurro Nami, mientras empezaba a tomar un pedazo de una tarta de mandarinas y veía a Luffy lidiar con las cucharadas de café, lo que saco una sonrisa discreta en la pelinaranja al ver la cara de seriedad del pelinegro al echar cucharaditas de azúcar a su taza…

 **-Cuéntame** **de tu** **hermano** **y** **como conocieron** **a Nojiko-** hablo Nami, por lo que el chico pelinegro, comiendo un pastelillo de chocolate, supo que era hora de demostrar que podia ganar la confianza de la pelinaranja por lo que dio inicio a su relato…

 **-Ace y Sabo son los** **mejores hermanos** **que** **tengo** **-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

* * *

 **¿Ganará Luffy la confianza de Nami?  
**

 **¿Les gusto el pequeño gesto de Luffy al quitarle las gotas de agua de la mejilla de Nami?**

 **¿Donde habra comprado Luffy el paraguas de la imagen del alga "Mr Marimo"?**

 **hahahahaha, esperando les guste el fic, es hora de la seccion "preguntas One Piece"**

 **-¿CUAL FUE LA RAZON POR LA QUE LUFFY DESTRUYO EL CUARTO DE NAMI EN ARLONG PARK?-**

 **Dicho esto, es hora de que los fans LuNa demuestren sus conocimientos, por lo que esperando sus respuestas, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo de esta historia...**


	4. Aquello Que Nos Unira A Partir De Ahora

**NOTA: NUEVO CAPÍTULO :3**

 **Antes que nada quiero usar este espacio para mostrar mi alegria, ya que terminando de leer el capitulo 835 del manga de One Piece, uno de mis pensamientos locos en AKUMA NO MI que salio en "Fragmentos del Pasado", ha aparecido en ese capitulo...**

 **LA MIRA MIRA NO MI: usuario-espejo (mismo nombre y parte de las misma habilidades)**

 **Estoy feliz porque se ve que Oda sabe guardar bien esas habilidades y ademas porque me dio un "no se que" al ver lo que yo habia imaginado en el manga de One Piece...**

 **Ahora si, retomando despues de mi alegria momentanea, la mencion honorifica es para... (redoble de tambores)**

 **SAKE-SAN**

 **En efecto, Luffy no quiso escuchar el pasado de Nami, sin embargo al ver el cuarto de navegacion donde estaba la pelinaranja, el supo que ese lugar le traia malos recuerdos a su nakama...**

 **Fragmentos del capitulo 93 del manga de One Piece:**

 **-¡NO TENGO IDEA DE CUAN MAGNIFICOS SON LOS GYOJINS O ACERCA DE MAPAS O DE LAS CIRCUNSTACIAS, PERO AL FIN ENCONTRE UNA MANERA DE SALVARLA!- Grito Luffy mientras le rompia la nariz de sierra de Arlong y este caia por el dolor...**

 **-¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESTE CUARTO EXISTA, DESTRUIRE CADA PEDAZO DE ESTE LUGAR QUE LE QUITA LAS GANAS DE VIVIR!- concluyo Luffy mirando de una forma seria al Gyojin Arlong...**

 **Ahora si, sin poder ocultar mi alegria, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 4: Aquello Que Nos Unirá A Partir De Ahora

 **\- ¿Tienes otro hermano además de Ace? -** pregunto Nami tomando un sorbo de su café, por lo que Luffy asintiendo seguía comiendo su pastelillo de chocolate…

 **-Mi hermano Sabo está en Alemania y Ace decidió quedarse en Francia ya que creo que empezó a salir con tu hermana-** finalizo Luffy sonriendo sin saber de la magnitud de lo que había dicho…

 **-Con razón me pidió ese favor-** susurro Nami al saber por fin las razones de esa petición particular de su hermana…

 **\- ¿Entonces vives solo por el momento? -** pregunto la pelinaranja disfrutando su pedazo de tarta de mandarina, por lo que Luffy terminando su pastelillo, respondió esa pregunta…

 **-No, en estos momentos vivo con mi amigo Zoro-** hablo Luffy, por lo que Nami notaba que charlar con ese chico, le estaba siendo agradable…

 **\- ¿El chico de pelo color verde que llego después de la clase de Clover? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que Luffy asentía y seguía disfrutando ese día que, a pesar de estar lluvioso era tranquilo….

La plática continuaba, pero Luffy viendo que tal vez ya era tarde, decidió que ya era hora de retirarse para descansar…

 **-Bueno, supongo que debemos descansar, ¿no Nami? -** hablo el pelinegro, por lo que la pelinaranja regresando a la realidad, veía que en su reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche…

 **\- "¿Por qué no habrá venido Sanji-kun?"-** pensó la pelinaranja, pero viendo el hecho de que ya era muy tarde, Nami decidió irse para descansar y preparar un nuevo día en la Universidad…

 **-Por lo mientras pasas el primer filtro, se ve que eres un chico en el cual puedo confiar, pero recuerda que la amistad es algo que tendrás que ganarte-** hablo Nami volteando hacia otra parte, por lo que Luffy, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, hizo que la pelinaranja notara que recordaba esa sonrisa cálida…

 **-Espero que seamos amigos, Nami-** finalizo Luffy mientras llegaba la mesera y el pelinegro empezaba a pagar la cuenta de lo consumido…

 **-Espera, yo te ayudo-** hablo la pelinaranja, pero Luffy terminando de pagar, recordaba algo que cierta nota decía por parte de Ace….

 **-Ace me hizo prometerle que en el tiempo que me enseñes la ciudad, yo debo pagar todo lo que me pidas-** hablo Luffy, por lo que Nami en verdad notaba que ese chico cumplía cabalmente lo que le indicaba su hermano…

- **Que tengan una linda noche** \- finalizo la mesera que había atendido a Luffy y a Nami, por lo que los chicos solo sonreían y salían del establecimiento…

Caminando por la calle para tomar el subterráneo, Nami notaba que la lluvia seguiría, pero no por mucho tiempo, haciéndole sentir a la chica, una sensación pasada sobre su intuición acerca del clima…

 **-Al parecer dentro de 20 o 30 minutos la lluvia se detendrá-** finalizo Nami, por lo que Luffy notando la mirada de concentración de la pelinaranja, sonrió feliz de ver eso…

 **\- ¿Eres como una bruja del clima? -** pregunto Luffy con estrellitas en sus ojos, lo que hizo que Nami soltara una carcajada por el comentario del pelinegro…

 **-Si así fuera no estaría en la Universidad, tonto-** hablo la pelinaranja, pero viendo la confianza con la cual se había dirigido hacia el pelinegro, la chica se disculpó inmediatamente…

 **-Lo siento, no era mi intención decirte así-** hablo Nami, pero volteando hacia Luffy, la chica pudo ver que él no había escuchado y que estaba viendo a un vendedor que se resguardaba de la lluvia…

 **-Por favor, ¿no quieren este sombrero de paja?, necesito dinero para mi pequeña hija que está enferma y es lo único que tengo para vender-** hablo el hombre de complexión delgada mientras la gente lo miraba indiferente, pero Luffy acercándose, vio el sombrero de paja…

 **\- Necesitas mucho el dinero, ¿verdad? -** pregunto Luffy, mientras el hombre asentía casi cayendo en las lágrimas y tomaba la chamarra del pelinegro….

 **-Mi pequeña Mely tiene un severo problema de neumonía y no tengo el dinero para llevarla al médico, ayúdeme por favor-** concluyo el hombre bañado en lágrimas, por lo que Luffy haciendo un gesto de seriedad, volteo hacia Nami como si fuera a pedirle algo…

 **-Ossan, espérame aquí, prometo regresar para llevar a tu hija al hospital-** hablo Luffy, por lo que el hombre, secándose las lágrimas asentía, pero recordaba un punto…

- **Pero no tengo dinero joven-** hablo el hombre, hasta que Luffy acercándose mostraba que en verdad quería ayudar y el pelinegro no perdía su gesto de seriedad…

 **-No se preocupe por ello Ossan, ¿de acuerdo? -** concluyo Luffy mientras el hombre asentía y el pelinegro corriendo hacia Nami, revelaba lo que haría…

- **Nami, te dejare en tu departamento y de ahí regresare con Zoro, ¿ok?** \- hablo Luffy mientras Nami asentía, pero sabiendo que el pelinegro en verdad estaba preocupado, la chica decidió cambiar el plan de Luffy…

 **\- ¿Y si mejor le hablas a Zoro?, por mí no hay problema, solo debo avisarle a Robin, lo importante es llevar a la niña al hospital o la neumonía puede empeorar-** hablo Nami decidida, por lo que Luffy, viendo esos ojos llenos de voluntad por parte de la pelinaranja, asintió y tomando su celular, el pelinegro llamaba a su amigo Zoro…

En un departamento que estaba en un gran edificio….

 **-Esa mujer es interesante-** hablo Zoro mientras sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador y todo indicaba que el peliverde se estaba relajando esa noche…

 **\- ¿Por qué tardara tanto Luffy-** pregunto Zoro, pero en ese instante empezaba a sonar su celular, por lo que, tomándolo en el proceso, el peliverde contesto…

 **\- ¿Sigues en tu visita con esa chica? -** pregunto Zoro hasta que Luffy sin contestarle esa pregunta empezó a explicarle todo el problema a su amigo…

 **-Ya entiendo, en un rato llego** \- finalizo Zoro, mientras se acercaba para tomar una gabardina verde, las llaves del coche y se alistaba para ir por su amigo…

Saliendo del edificio, Zoro se apresuraba hasta que, en el estacionamiento del condominio, aparecía Robin con un abrigo color violeta…

 **\- ¿Puedo acompañarte Zoro? -** pregunto Robin, por lo que el espadachín sabiendo que la pelinegra había sido informada por Nami, asintió y se preparó para salir en esa lluvia…

Subiendo al auto, Zoro se apuraba para llegar con su amigo, hasta que noto que la lluvia empezaba a ceder, alegrando al peliverde….

 **-Mira están ahí-** hablo Robin indicándole a Zoro, por lo que, orillándose, el peliverde y la chica miraban a Luffy y Nami que calmaban al hombre…

 **\- ¡Zoro, hay que ir a la casa del Ossan ya que su hija está enferma!** \- grito Luffy, mientras el peliverde se estacionaba y asentía e indicaba que ya se subieran…

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí Robin? -** pregunto Nami sentándose junto a la pelinegra y Luffy junto a la pelinaranja, dejando que el hombre se sentara en el asiento del copiloto junto a Zoro…

 **-No pensaba dejar a mi amiga estar sola toda la noche-** hablo Robin, siendo interrumpida por Luffy que volteaba al escuchar esas palabras…

 **-Yo la cuidaría hasta que llegara a su departamento-** hablo Luffy muy seguro haciendo que Nami se ruborizara al escuchar esas palabras y Robin volteara intrigada hacia el pelinegro…

 **-Me parece perfecto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre si puedo saber?, aun no hacen el honor de presentarnos-** hablo Robin, mientras Zoro escuchando las indicaciones del hombre, seguía conduciendo con precaución…

 **-Soy Luffy-** hablo el pelinegro mientras Robin sonreía hasta que escucho como Zoro empezaba a estacionarse, indicando que había llegado al hogar del hombre…

 **-Robin y Zoro, espérenos aquí, no tardaremos** \- hablo Nami, mientras el peliverde y la chica asentían dejando que la pelinaranja y Luffy fueran junto al hombre que aceleraba el paso…

 **\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? -** pregunto Zoro, por lo que Robin viendo a los dos chicos correr juntos, esbozó una sonrisa discreta, la cual pudo notar el peliverde…

- **Tal vez Luffy le dijo de ti, es raro, pero siento que era nuestro destino conocernos-** concluyo la pelinegra, descolocando al peliverde, el cual, viendo la noche, sonreía como si fuera cierto…

 **-Aquí es-** hablo el hombre, pero sacando sus llaves para abrir su puerta, un hombre fornido acompañado de dos hombres flacuchos, se acercaba hacia el lugar…

 **\- ¿Conseguiste el dinero para pagarme lo que te preste, Galvi? -** hablo el hombre de complexión robusta, por lo que Nami, viendo el aire de hostilidad, tomo el brazo de Luffy, haciendo que el pelinegro notara la acción, pero no perdiera su postura de seriedad…

 **-Nero, mi hija ha estado enferma, dame tres días más y te pagare, lo juro-** hablo Galvi, mientras los hombres flacuchos reían haciendo que Luffy apretara su puño, cosa que noto Nami….

 **\- ¡¿Crees que me importa?!, ¡Me tienes que pagar o si no te triplicare la deuda, imbécil sin ambición! -** grito Nero, mientras Luffy se zafaba del agarre de Nami y sin pensarlo se plantaba frente al hombre fornido…

 **\- ¿Cuánto es lo que te debe? -** pregunto Luffy, mientras Nero viendo al pelinegro, puso una cara intimidante dispuesto a que no le molestaran en eso momento…

 **-40,000 yenes, mocoso estúpido-** hablo Nero, por lo que Luffy sacando de su bolsillo, mostro un billete de 500 euros, listo para acabar con esa deuda…

 **\- ¿Euros? -** pregunto Nero tomando el billete, pero enojado el sujeto, rompió el billete alertando a Nami, la cual seguía viendo la escena…

\- **¡Eso era más de lo que debía, ¿Por qué rompiste el billete?!-** hablo Nami, por lo que Nero suspirando mostraba porque su actuar…

 **\- ¿Crees que ayudando a este imbécil cambiara el panorama que busco?, no se trata del dinero, sino del respeto que debe mostrarme-** hablo Nero, mientras el Galvi caía de rodillas y lloraba, haciendo que Luffy mirara serio al hombre más alto que el chico…

 **\- ¿Crees que por mirarme feo cambiara esto?, tendrás que aprender a las malas, mocoso** \- hablo Nero mientras preparaba un puñetazo alertando a Nami…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** grito la pelinaranja, pero terminado el golpe, Nero veía que Luffy lo había esquivado y seguía mirando con enojo al hombre…

 **\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? -** hablo Nero mientras iniciaba la pelea con Luffy, pero el pelinegro esquivaba con facilidad los golpes del sujeto, logrando sorprender a los presentes…

Sin perder su mueca de enojo, Luffy decidió terminar con esa tontería y terminando de esquivar un golpe de Nero, el pelinegro asestaba un puñetazo fuerte que daba en el rostro de Nero, haciendo que sujeto escupiera sangre y en un instante cayera fuertemente al suelo…

 **-Nunca vuelvan a molestar al Ossan-** hablo Luffy hacia los dos hombres flacuchos, los cuales, al ver a su líder derrotado, asentían y como podían, se llevaban a Nero, el cual seguía inconsciente…

 **\- ¿Por qué sabes pelear? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que Luffy acomodándose su chamarra, se acercaba para levantar a Galvi, el cual seguía en el suelo…

- **Mi abuelo me entreno desde niño, poco después Ace y Sabo me enseñaron que para proteger lo que quiero, debo ser el más fuerte de todos-** concluyo Luffy, mientras la pelinaranja se sorprendía por las palabras del pelinegro…

 **-Ayudemos a tu hija, ¿si, Ossan?, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy mientras junto a Nami, entraban al pequeño cuarto donde vivía el hombre….

 **\- ¡Mely, ya llegué! -** hablo Galvi mientras se acercaba a una cama, mostrando a una niña de pelo color azul, la cual mostraba una edad de más o menos cinco años….

 **\- ¡Papi!** \- grito la niña, la cual se mostraba muy pálida, pero hacia el esfuerzo para abrazar a su padre…

 **\- ¿Ellos quiénes son? -** pregunto Mely, por lo que Galvi notaba que su hija estaba empeorando por el calor que irradiaba en su abrazo…

 **-Son unos amigos, mi pequeña-** hablo Galvi, pero Nami viendo el estado de la chica, se acercó poniendo su mano en la frente de la niña, alertándose al momento…

 **\- ¡Galvi-san haga un pequeño equipaje, debemos apurarnos y llevarla a urgencias, la fiebre está aumentando! -** hablo Nami, haciendo que el hombre se apurara y Nami tomara unas toallas para bajar la fiebre de Mely…

 **-Hay que irnos Luffy-** hablo Nami, mientras el chico asentía y sin más aceleraba el paso saliendo del pequeño cuarto, acompañado de la pelinaranja y Galvi, el cual cargaba a la pequeña Mely…

 **\- ¡Zoro! -** grito Luffy llegando con el peliverde y Robin, haciendo que ambos asintieran dispuestos a llevar a la niña al hospital…

En un hospital en el centro de la ciudad…

 **-Oye Tony, sé que aún no eres residente en este hospital y que sigues haciendo tus prácticas, pero ¿podrías quedarte solo dos horas para ayudarme? -** hablo un hombre canoso, el cual cargaba con muchos expedientes médicos, logrando que un chico que sacaba sus cosas de su locker volteara….

- **Claro Doctor Sagel, por mí no hay problema-** hablo el chico revelándose como un muchacho de más o menos 16 años y el cual tenía el pelo color café y los ojos color negro…

 **-Serás un gran médico, Tony-** finalizo el anciano, mientras el chico ayudaba a cargar las carpetas y junto al doctor, salía de los lockers de los médicos en ese hospital sin saber el encuentro que tendría…

 **-Mi sueño es ser como mi padre Hiruluk-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

* * *

 **Esto continua y mas personajes surgen conforme la historia se afianza para conocer si es verdad la premisa sobre que todos tuvimos una vida pasada...  
**

 **Estare feliz un rato asi que es hora de la SECCION PREGUNTAS ONE PIECE:**

 **¿CUAL ES LA TECNICA OCULTA DEL ROKUSHIKI, COMO SE ACCEDE A ELLA Y CUALES SON SUS VARIANTES?**

 **Una pista: La respuesta esta en One Piece Wikia...**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**

 **P.D. Me hicieron sacar la lagrimita traicionera al ver sus respuestas sobre la razon de Luffy...**

 **LuNa Rules!**


	5. Sombrero de Paja

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Bueno, la historia sigue y como es costumbre, la mencion honorifica en este capitulo es (redoble de tambores):**

 **SAKE-SAN**

 **Parece que si sigues asi, cada capitulo aparecera tu nombre, shishishishi...**

 **En efecto, la tecnica oculta del Rokushiki es el Rokuogan, mostrada por Rob Lucci, el cual afirma que solo quien posea el dominio de las 6 tecnicas del Rokushiki podra acceder a esta...**

 **Sus variantes son dos:**

 **ROKUSHIKI OGI: ROKUOGAN (afecto mucho a Luffy)**

 **ROKUSHIKI OGI: SAI DAI RIN ROKUOGAN (Con esta tecnica, Lucci dejo casi al borde de la muerte a Luffy)**

 **Dicha la mencion, espero les guste el capitulo de hoy y pues sin mas que agregar, los dejo leer...**

Capítulo 5: Sombrero de Paja

 **\- ¿Puedes pedirle a Kaya-chan que se quede también por favor, Tony? -** hablo Sagel, mientras el joven médico asentía y aceleraba el paso…

 **-No creo que haya problema con ella, aún seguía con un paciente, Sagel-san-** finalizo Tony mientras el viejo medico sonreía y sabía que podía confiar en sus estudiantes….

Llegando a una habitación con los números 37, Tony entro con cuidado y pudo ver a una chica de pelo color rubio que estaba junto a un cuerpo que indicaba estaba en coma…

 **-Kaya, Sagel-san me pidió de favor…-** hablo el pelicafe siendo interrumpido por la chica que volteaba, siendo alumbrada por la poca luz que daba una lamparita de mesa…

 **-Que me quede un rato más, lo sé "Chopper"-** hablo Kaya, haciendo que el joven estudiante de medicina, hiciera un puchero por las palabras de su amiga…

 **\- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames por ese apodo!** \- hablo con dientes de tiburón Tony, pero regresando a la realidad, el joven pregunto algo obvio….

 **\- ¿Por qué sigues visitando frecuentemente a este paciente?, sabes que su condición será aun de estado de coma-** hablo Tony tratando de ser objetivo, pero Kaya levantándose para estirarse, revelaba algo que el chico desconocía…

 **-Hace poco, se revelo que los familiares de este paciente decidieron abandonarlo** \- hablo Kaya haciendo que Tony mirara que a veces, las personas podían ser crueles…

 **-Bueno, vamos a hacer la guardia, debe haber pacientes que necesiten curaciones menores, ¿ok, Chopper? -** hablo Kaya, mientras el chico le recriminaba por el apodo con el que lo llamaba la chica rubia…

Finalmente, en ese hospital, llegaban cuatro jóvenes y un hombre cargando a una pequeña niña…

 **\- ¡Ayuda!** \- grito Galvi, mientras corría junto a Nami y Luffy, dejando a Robin y a Zoro estacionar bien el automóvil…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** hablo Kaya en la entrada de urgencias mientras el hombre en lágrimas llegaba y la joven estudiante notaba que la niña tenía mucha fiebre…

 **-Tiene una neumonía muy avanzada, enfermeros, una camilla, ¡Rápido! -** hablo Kaya, mientras la chica tranquilizaba al hombre y juntos entraban al hospital…

 **-Sagel-san la curara, usted este tranquilo y espere aquí-** hablo Kaya haciendo que el hombre asintiera y regresara junto a Nami y Luffy, los cuales seguían esperando en la sala…

 **-Esperemos que puedan tratar a Mely, hay que hacer el papeleo de su ingreso, ¿Vamos Luffy? -** pregunto Nami, mientras el pelinegro asentía, siendo detenido por Galvi…

 **\- ¡Gracias, no sé cómo hacer para pagarte! -** hablo Galvi en lágrimas, por lo que Luffy volteando esbozaba una enorme sonrisa hacia el hombre…

 **-No se preocupe por ello, Ossan, shishishishi** \- concluyo Luffy mientras era llamado por Nami y el pelinegro la alcanzaba acelerando su paso….

Caminando hacia la oficina de la administración del hospital, Nami seguía a lado de Luffy, por lo que la chica volteando para ver al pelinegro, pudo notar la calidez que demostraba…

 **\- ¿Por qué decidiste ayudar a ese hombre? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que Luffy, deteniéndose, recordaba las primeras noches de entrenamiento con su abuelo…

 **-Se nota que ese Ossan no es malo, por eso lo ayude, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy, mientras Nami en verdad notaba que ese chico sabía reconocer el corazón de las personas…

Pasadas unas dos horas, Sagel salía y se dirigía a la sala de espera, hallándose a Galvi, Luffy, Nami, Robin y Zoro, logrando que el medico llegara con una buena noticia…

 **-La pequeña Mely está bien, lo bueno es que la trajeron a tiempo, solo debe descansar esta noche y mañana será dada de alta-** hablo Sagel, logrando que Galvi sonriera, Robin esbozara una sonrisa igual que Zoro y finalmente Nami abrazara por la felicidad a Luffy, el cual miraba sorprendido a la chica, haciendo que esta terminara de prisa el abrazo, ruborizándose al instante…

 **-Lo siento-** susurro Nami, mientras Sagel, notando que el único familiar era ese hombre cansado, mostro un poco más de calma, al ver la gente que lo había ayudado…

- **Todos los gastos están cubiertos, supongo que ustedes jóvenes deben descansar-** hablo Sagel, mientras Galvi sabiendo eso, se acercaba a Luffy, el cual seguía viendo la escena…

 **-El doctor tiene razón, ustedes ya hicieron mucho por mí, por favor descansen y yo me quedare con mi hija Mely-** hablo Galvi, mientras Luffy viendo la mirada del hombre, supo que ya no podía hacer más al respecto…

 **-Cualquier cosa doc, le dejo mi número, ¿de acuerdo? -** finalizo Luffy entregando un pedazo de papel, logrando que Nami, Robin y Zoro sonrieran en muestra de apoyo al hombre…

 **-Bueno Ossan, nos vemos-** hablo Luffy, pero Galvi recordando algo, corrió hacia el sillón de la sala de espera y a lado de su mochila descolgó algo para dárselo al pelinegro….

 **\- ¡Luffy-san!** \- grito Galvi corriendo agitado, haciendo que Luffy y los demás voltearan, mientras el hombre se acercaba y se ponía frente al pelinegro…

- **Esto es mi regalo por todo lo que han hecho por mí-** hablo Galvi colocando el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de Luffy, el cual miraba el gesto del hombre…

 **-Gracias Ossan, ¿Cómo luzco amigos? Shishishishi-** hablo Luffy volteando, logrando que Nami, tuviera una sensación pasada en referencia a ese gesto…

 **\- ¿Nami? -** pregunto Luffy acomodándose el sombrero de paja, por lo que la pelinaranja regresando a la realidad, veía la mirada que mostraba su amiga Robin, haciendo que Nami, ruborizada, tomara del brazo a Luffy, apurando al chico para irse…

 **-Bueno hay que irnos-** finalizo la chica, mientras Luffy se despedía de Galvi y el hombre sonreía al saber que todavía había hombres buenos en este mundo…

Sin embargo, a lo lejos de la entrada del hospital, un chico de pelo café, miraba la escena del sombrero de paja como si reconociera al dueño del mismo…

 **\- ¿Todo bien Tony? -** pregunto Kaya la cual traía un café caliente para el joven médico, haciendo regresar a la realidad al chico…

- **Disculpa Kaya, terminemos la guardia y te llevare a tu casa, ¿Ok?** \- concluyo el pelicafe mientras la chica asentía y seguía platicando con su amigo sobre los pacientes de esa noche…

Llegando al edificio donde vivían Nami y Robin, Luffy miraba como ya era muy noche y suponía que las chicas estarían cansadas, por lo que el chico volteo atrayendo la atención de las dos mujeres…

 **-Siento que por mi culpa estén aquí, mañana Zoro y yo les recompensaremos, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy haciendo que Zoro se descolocara debido al comentario de su amigo…

 **-Está bien, Luffy-** hablo Robin mientras Nami se había quedado dormida, alertando a la pelinegra que sonreía al saber que podía pedirle un favor más al pelinegro….

 **-Disculpa Luffy, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? -** pregunto Robin, haciendo que el pelinegro notara la mirada enigmática de la pelinegra…

Unos 20 minutos después ya en el departamento de Luffy y Zoro….

 **-No me molesta que ayudes a otros, pero mañana me saltare la primera hora de clases, necesito dormir-** hablo Zoro mientras Luffy se estiraba y esbozaba su característica sonrisa a su amigo…

 **-Está bien Zoro, pero recuerda que les debemos una salida a Robin y a Nami, shishishishi** \- finalizo Luffy poniéndose una toalla, ya que todo indicaba tomaría un baño para relajarse después de esa noche agitada…

 **\- ¿Por qué me incluyes en tus ideas locas? -** concluyo Zoro descolocado, pero suspirando el peliverde, se retiraba a su habitación para descansar…

Esa noche, poco a poco se creaba una amistad, debido al carisma que mostraba un chico que ahora poseía un sombrero de paja…

Finalmente, un nuevo día daba inicio, logrando que una chica pelinaranja despertara al sentir los primeros rayos de luz rozando sus ojos….

 **\- ¿En qué momento me quedé dormida? -** pregunto Nami, mientras Robin permanecía en la puerta del cuarto de la pelinaranja trayendo la pelinegra, una taza de café para su amiga…

 **-Antes de llegar aquí anoche, como te quedaste dormida, le pedí de favor a Luffy que te cargara y te dejara en tu habitación** \- hablo Robin haciendo que Nami se ruborizara completamente, sacando una sonrisa discreta en Robin….

 **\- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUEEEEEEE?!-** grito Nami mientras notaba que toda su habitación estaba desordenada y la pelinaranja se levantaba para reclamar a su amiga…

 **-Pudiste haberle dicho que tan siquiera me dejara en el sillón de la sala, ¿no ves cómo está mi habitación? -** finalizo Nami, por lo que Robin le entregaba la taza de café para preparar el desayuno…

- **Debe importarte mucho Luffy para que te preocupes por eso detalles, fufufufu-** hablo Robin haciendo que Nami escupiera el poco café que había tomado y tomando una almohada la arrojara hacia Robin, la cual cerraba la puerta…

 **\- ¡Robin! -** hablo por última vez Nami, mientras volteaba ruborizada, escuchando una voz del otro lado, voz que pertenecía a su amiga…

 **-Hoy, después de la Universidad, Luffy nos prometió una salida así que espero te arregles, Nami-** finalizo Robin, dejando a la pelinaranja pensando en las palabras de su amiga y suspirando por las acciones de la misma…

Preparándose para salir, Robin pudo mirar que Nami salía con una minifalda color azul marino, la cual era complementada por una blusa blanca que mostraba un escote y encima de la blusa, una chaqueta ajustada color azul mezclilla…

 **-Te ves hermosa Nami-** finalizo Robin, mientras Nami se sentaba junto a su amiga y comía un pedazo de pan tostado untado en jalea…

 **-Hoy no iré a la universidad, Robin-** hablo Nami, haciendo que la pelinegra mirara confundida a su amiga que seguía desayunando…

 **\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo?** \- pregunto Robin terminando de beber de su taza de café y regresando su mirada enigmática hacia la pelinaranja, la cual esbozaba una sonrisa y revelaba su motivo…

 **-Saldré con Luffy-**

 **(MINUTOS ANTES DE TERMINAR DE ARREGLARSE NAMI)**

 _ **\- "¿**_ **Le hablo** _ **?"-**_ pensó Nami mientras veía el número de Luffy y la pelinaranja buscaba la forma de no involucrar a Robin, conociendo la chica, la personalidad "burlona" que tendría la pelinegra si salieran juntos…

En el departamento de un chico pelinegro con una cicatriz bajo su ojo…

 **\- ¡Luffy, tu celular está sonando!** \- grito Zoro, el cual jugaba un videojuego, haciendo que el pelinegro saliera del baño mientras se secaba su pelo, mostrando su cuerpo trabajado….

 **\- ¿Bueno? -** hablo Luffy, hasta que se sorprendió de la persona que estaba del otro lado del auricular…

 **-Hola Luffy, soy Nami-** hablo la pelinaranja un poco nerviosa, mientras el chico contestaba y seguía escuchando atentamente a la chica…

 **-Me preguntaba si quieres seguir conociendo la ciudad, podríamos faltar a la Universidad y tomar un día entero para tu tour-** hablo Nami, haciendo que Luffy escuchara la invitación, por lo que, esbozando su sonrisa, el pelinegro respondía sin problema….

 **-Está bien Nami, shishishishi** \- concluyo el chico que se acercaba a su cuarto, mientras del otro lado del auricular, la pelinaranja sonreía, ya que sabía que así podría platicar y conocer mejor a ese extraño chico con el cual soñaba en un pasado con imágenes difusas…

 **-Hoy a las 11 de la mañana en la fuente del Parque del Recuerdo, ¿ok?** \- finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras del otro lado del auricular, el pelinegro sonreía respondiendo a Nami…

 **-Esta bien, nos vemos-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Bueno, aún falta para tu "cita" te dejo Nami-** hablo Robin, mientras la pelinaranja asentía, y seguía desayunando, hasta que a punto de salir Robin del departamento, Nami cayó en las palabras de su amiga….

 **\- ¡No es ninguna cita, Robin!** \- grito Nami ruborizada, mientras Robin salía esbozando una sonrisa discreta, preparándose para el día en la Universidad…

En el departamento de Luffy y Zoro….

 **-No tengo ganas de ir, pero mejor me voy yendo a la universidad, suerte con esa chica, Luffy-** hablo Zoro mientras Luffy escogía un atuendo y asentía a las palabras de su amigo…

 **\- ¿Por qué Ace me dijo que esta ropa la usara cuando saliera con una chica? -** se preguntó Luffy mientras alzaba una playera en cuello V color roja en conjunto con una chaqueta negra ajustada y en la cama se veía un pantalón negro….

En la Universidad, donde el día se mostraba cálido y perfecto para salir

 **\- ¡Robin-chan! -** grito Sanji girando en círculos mientras sus ojos tenían forma de corazoncito siendo acompañado por Usopp….

 **-Hola Sanji-** hablo Robin, mientras el rubio deteniéndose, pudo notar la ausencia de una persona, persona que Sanji notaria a miles de kilómetros…

 **\- ¿Y Nami-san? -** pregunto el rubio, mientras Robin terminando de acomodar unos papeles de la carpeta que traía, respondía siguiendo su caminata…

 **-Decidió salir con un chico que conocimos llamado Luffy, por eso no vino hoy, Sanji-** finalizo la pelinegra esbozando una sonrisa, haciendo que Sanji se quedara atónito por las palabras de su amiga….

 **\- ¿El chico que según Nojiko le pidió a Nami que le enseñara la ciudad? -** pregunto Usopp, mientras Robin asentía, por lo que el pelinegro de nariz larga suspirando no pudo notar como Sanji tomaba su brazo….

 **\- ¡Vamos a cuidar a mi dulce Nami-swan! -** grito Sanji mientras aceleraba llevándose a Usopp y el pobre chico solo gritaba, dejando a Robin sola, la cual sonreía al ver los celos que sentía su amigo rubio….

 **-Sera divertido ver eso-** finalizo Robin, mientras observaba como a lo lejos llegaba Zoro, el cual estacionaba el automóvil y se alistaba para ese día….

Finalmente, en el Parque Del Recuerdo, 11:00 am….

- **Luffy, perdón si te hice esperar mucho** \- hablo Nami llegando junto al pelinegro, notando el chico que Nami portaba esa minifalda azul marino, la blusa blanca y la chaqueta color azul mezclilla encima de esta y unas zapatillas con tacón medio alto….

 **-Apenas son las 11 Nami, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy mientras la pelinaranja alzaba la vista, para ver que Luffy traía pantalones oscuros, playera roja cuello en V, encima la chaqueta ajustada negra y por raro que pareciera, el sombrero de paja colgando detrás de la espalda de Luffy…

Por un momento Nami se quedó mirando al pelinegro sabiendo que recordaba esa sensación, pero al mirar que Luffy se quedaba con cara de confundido, la pelinaranja salió de su trance ruborizada y rápidamente jalo del brazo al chico, dispuesta a disfrutar ese día…

 **-Espero nos la pasemos bien, Luffy-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

* * *

 **¿Llega la primera cita de Luffy y Nami?  
**

 **¿Hara algo al respecto Sanji?**

 **¿Algun dia, en verdad dejare de preguntar tanto?**

 **Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**

 **SECCION PREGUNTAS ONE PIECE:**

 **¿CUALES FUERON LOS LUGARES DONDE ENTRENARON LOS MUGIWARAS ANTES DE REUNIRSE EN LOS DOS AÑOS SEPARADOS?**

 **Nota: Aqui si se cuenta el lugar de entrenamiento, no el lugar donde aterrizaron (lo digo por un mugiwara en especial que cayo en un lugar y entreno en otro)**

 **Sin mas que decir, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en el proximo capítulo...**


	6. No Cita y Espias

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Tuve que recurrir al sabio consejo de ancianos para esta mencion honorifica ya que hubo dos respuestas muy concretas, pero solo una gano...**

 **La mencion en este capítulo avalado por el sabio consejo de ancianos es para (redoble de tambores):**

 **CESAR D. SIZUN**

 **Lamentablemente mi buen lector Ferjahir, si hubieras puesto el nombre del lugar donde entrenó Luffy (RUSUKAINA) esta mencion hubiese sido tuya, pero tu respuesta fue buena, solo por ese detalle...**

 **Ahora si, en este capitulo veran una cita (aunque cierta chica de pelo color naranja lo niegue), mientras yo me tomo un café esperando ver la reaccion de los fans LuNa que han estado activos en estos dias, esperando este capitulo...**

 **Pues, sin más que decir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 6: No Cita y Espías

 **-Luffy, ¿quieres comer algo delicioso?** \- pregunto Nami volteando a ver al pelinegro, el cual asentía y se confundía por la actitud que ahora tomaba la pelinaranja hacia él…

 **\- ¿Por qué me guiaras en la ciudad ahora Nami?, antes no deseabas eso-** pregunto Luffy, mientras la pelinaranja haciendo un poco más fuerte el agarre en el brazo del pelinegro, revelaba sus razones mientras ambos jóvenes salían del parque del recuerdo…

 **-Después de lo que me demostraste ayer, tal vez ya puedo confiar más en ti, Luffy-** concluyo Nami, mientras el pelinegro esbozaba su sonrisa y sin más acompañaba a la chica en ese día soleado…

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Sanji?, deberíamos estar en la Universidad-** susurro Usopp mientras estaba a lado del rubio escondidos detrás de unos arbustos…

 **-No puedo permitir que mi dulce Nami-san este con ese idiota, que pasa si solo busca aprovecharse de ella** \- hablo Sanji, mientras Usopp suspiraba al ver a su amigo celoso…

 **\- ¿Por qué no aceptas que a Nami no le gustas Sanji? -** pregunto Usopp, siendo atemorizado por la cercanía del rostro del rubio, el cual mostraba una advertencia total…

 **\- ¿Qué dijiste Usopp? -** hablo Sanji, mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga negaba haber dicho algo por su propio bienestar…

 **-Nada Sanji, mira ya se van** \- hablo atemorizado Usopp mientras el rubio volteaba y sin más aceleraba el paso dispuesto a seguir espiando la cita de la pelinaranja…

 **-Aquí hacen una buena comida** \- finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy sonreía y siendo guiado por la chica, entraban en el gran establecimiento….

 **\- ¡Wow es impresionante!** \- hablo Luffy viendo el lugar lleno y muchos meseros llevando distintos tipos de platillos, sacando una sonrisa en Nami…

 **-Señorita, ¿mesa para usted y su novio? -** hablo el encargado principal haciendo que Nami se ruborizara por el comentario y el pelinegro esbozara una sonrisa, tranquilizando a la chica…

 **-No somos novios, Ossan, shishishishi-** finalizo el pelinegro, por lo que el hombre que recibía a los comensales esbozo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba susurrando algo al chico…

 **-Apenas la vas a conquistar, ¿verdad?, suerte chico-** hablo el hombre mientras Luffy lo miraba raro y Nami aumentaba su rubor, llevándose al pelinegro en el proceso…

 **\- ¿Nos puede dar una mesa por favor? -** concluyo Nami mientras el encargado de la entrada levantaba su pulgar y sin más llevaba a los chicos a una mesa, dispuesto a servirles…

 **-En un momento, un mesero los atenderá, buen apetito-** finalizo el hombre yéndose, mientras los chicos sonreían y sin más Luffy volteaba a mirar a Nami…

 **\- ¿Qué te parece el lugar, Luffy? -** pregunto Nami, mientras Luffy sonreía y admiraba el lugar empezando una plática con la pelinaranja, en lo que llegaba el mesero…

A lo lejos, un hombre de cabello color rubio acompañado de un pelinegro con nariz larga se ocultaba leyendo el menú del restaurante…

 **\- ¿Por qué te estoy acompañando Sanji? -** pregunto Usopp mientras el rubio notaba la plática entre Luffy y Nami, hasta que noto como la pelinaranja esbozaba una sonrisa discreta provocada por Luffy…

 **\- "Es tan linda cuando sonríe"-** pensó Sanji cayendo en una fantasía, pero agitando la cabeza, el rubio veía como seguía el transcurso de la charla…

 **\- ¡No te rías Nami! -** hablo Luffy regresando a la mesa junto a la pelinaranja, esperando el pelinegro a que Nami terminara de reír…

 **-Perdón Luffy, pero es que cuando me contaste esa aventura en la selva, hiciste un gesto como un mono, por eso me reí-** hablo Nami mientras Luffy suspiraba sonriendo en el proceso y sin más veía que el mesero llegaba, revelándose como una chica de pelo azul, vestida con un atuendo de mesero muy ajustado…

 **-Hola este día seré su mesera, me llamo Eliza-** hablo la peliazul mientras observaba a Luffy el cual volteaba hacia Nami esperando ver que ordenaría…

- **Pues yo deseo un filete a punto medio-** hablo Luffy esbozando su enorme sonrisa haciendo que la mesera se interesara en el pelinegro al notar el carisma que irradiaba…

 **-Le pediré al chef que se esfuerce en tu platillo Luffy-kun-** concluyo Eliza haciendo que Nami la mirara como si supiera el juego que iniciaba la peliazul…

 **-A mí me traes una ensalada cesar y un filete en su punto** \- concluyo Nami mientras Eliza fingía una sonrisa y tomaba las cartas del menú…

 **\- ¿Algo más, Luffy-kun? -** hablo Eliza acercándose un poco al rostro del pelinegro, pero Luffy ignorándola, volteo hacia Nami que por alguna razón empezaba a molestarse…

 **-Nami, ¿quieres algo de beber? -** pregunto Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja recordara que solo era una comida entre amigos…

 **-Un zumo de naranja por favor-** hablo Nami, mientras Luffy sonriendo volteaba de nueva cuenta hacia Eliza, pidiendo también su bebida…

 **-Un jugo de manzana por favor-** finalizo Luffy mientras Eliza se iba caminando lentamente como si quisiera atraer la atención del pelinegro…

En la mesa de Sanji y Usopp…

 **\- ¡Maldito idiota, sabía que era un casanova! -** hablo Sanji, mientras Usopp suspiraba hasta que noto el mesero que los atendería…

 **\- ¿Qué van a ordenar? -** pregunto un hombre de gran estatura y que parecía más un guardaespaldas que un mesero…

 **-Aun no vamos a ordenar-** hablo Sanji sin prestarle atención al mesero, pero Usopp seguía jalando la camisa blanca de su compañero para advertirle…

 **-Ya llevan mucho tiempo aquí, si no piensan ordenar, les voy a pedir que se marchen-** hablo el mesero de gran complexión mientras Usopp seguía agitando a Sanji, pero el cocinero seguía viendo hacia la mesa de Nami y Luffy…

 **-Ya te dije…-** iba a decir Sanji cuando vio que, a lado del mesero, estaban otros dos hombres fornidos que estaban dispuestos a sacar a los chicos del restaurante…

 **-Está bien, ya ordenaremos** \- hablo Sanji mientras el mesero negaba la petición debido al tiempo que ya habían perdido Sanji y Usopp…

Regresando a la mesa de Luffy y Nami…

 **\- ¿No crees que la mesera que nos atendió es bonita?** \- pregunto Nami mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del pelinegro para buscar un rastro de interés…

 **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Nami?** \- pregunto Luffy sin saber que, gracias a esa pregunta, le había devuelto a la jugada a la pelinaranja…

 **-No por nada, mira ya va llegando la comida-** finalizo Nami, mientras Eliza dejaba los platillos y haciéndolo a propósito, la peliazul se tropezaba con la bebida de Nami…

Sin embargo, Luffy se había dado cuenta y en un movimiento veloz, tomo la copa donde estaba la bebida dejando que Eliza cayera en el piso del restaurante…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Nami? -** pregunto Luffy mirando a la chica, la cual asentía revelando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al ver la actitud de protección por parte de Luffy…

 **-Lo siento-** hablo Eliza, mientras un mesero la ayudaba, pero al levantarse, la peliazul solo pudo hallarse con una mirada de enojo por parte de Luffy…

 **-No quiero que no atiendas ya, quiero otro mesero-** hablo Luffy, mientras Eliza notaba la mirada de desprecio por parte del pelinegro…

Retirándose Eliza, Luffy se volvía a sentar junto a Nami, mientras la chica la miraba sorprendida por el acto del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Luffy? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que Luffy alzaba la vista para chocar con la mirada chocolatada de la pelinaranja…

 **-Esa chica lo hizo a propósito, pude notar que buscaba hacerte daño-** hablo Luffy haciendo que Nami sintiera un choque eléctrico en su pecho, sin saber la razón…

 **-Disfrutemos la comida, ¿si Nami?** \- finalizo Luffy mientras la pelinaranja quedaba sorprendida por la actitud del pelinegro…

En otra mesa….

 **-Por tu culpa nos pasaron a esta mesa** \- hablo Usopp mientras miraba que la mesa daba junto a uno de los pilares de la construcción del restaurante, evitando cualquier forma de espiar la mesa de Luffy y Nami…

 **-Mi Nami-san-** hablo Sanji mientras degustaba la comida de ese lugar y junto al pelinegro de nariz larga miraban que el ambiente seguía tranquilo ese día…

Finalizada la comida, Nami y Luffy salían del restaurante mientras Sanji y Usopp los seguían cuidadosamente…

- **Bien, ¿y ahora donde nos dirigimos? -** pregunto Luffy volteando hacia Nami, pero al girar la cabeza el pelinegro pudo notar como la pelinaranja se cubría el rostro debido al calor que irradiaba ese día…

 **-Ten-** concluyo Luffy poniendo el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de la pelinaranja, la cual, al sentir la presión delicada en su cabeza, solo pudo alzar el rostro mientras se acomodaba el sombrero…

 **\- ¿Se siente bien? -** hablo Luffy esbozando su sonrisa, mientras Nami lo miraba fijamente y en un instante tenía una sensación pasada…

" _ **\- Es mi tesoro, no lo toquen-**_ _hablo un chico mientras golpeaba a varios piratas y el sombrero de paja caía en sus manos…"_

 **\- ¿Nami? -** pregunto Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja regresara de su trance y sonriera hacia el chico que seguía conociendo poco a poco…

 **\- ¿Te parece si damos una caminata por el parque de los cerezos?, es muy recurrente y visitado por la gente-** hablo Nami sujetando el brazo del pelinegro mientras este asentía y era guiado por la chica….

Llegando al lugar, Luffy se sorprendía de los maravillosos arboles de cerezos que dejaban caer sus pétalos, pero Nami se detuvo al ver la gente que precisamente visitaba el lugar en ese momento…

 **\- ¿Gusta una foto con su novia, joven?** \- hablo un ancianito el cual mostraba una vieja cámara en su tripie y varias fotos, mostrando el trabajo que realizaba el hombre…

 **-Gracias, pero no somos novios** \- hablo Nami jalando a Luffy, pero el pelinegro maravillado por el lugar, sorprendió a la pelinaranja con sus palabras…

 **-Pero somos amigos, ¿no?, ¿Por qué no tomarnos una por nuestra amistad? -** pregunto Luffy haciendo que Nami cediera debido a que sabía que ese chico se estaba ganando su amistad con grandes zancadas…

 **-Está bien, solo no te acostumbres-** hablo Nami, mientras se colocaba frente a un árbol de cerezos junto a Luffy y ambos sonreían para la foto…

Terminada la foto, Luffy y Nami seguían caminando en el parque, mientras a lo lejos un hombre con cabellera rubia acompañado de un chico con una singular nariz larga, seguían espiando…

 **\- ¿Acaso serán gays mi amor?** \- susurro una chica a su novio, ya que, si notaban el lugar, solo había parejas, dejando en una posición incómoda al pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Yo no soy gay, solo vivo para las mujeres! -** hablo Sanji alzando la voz, atrayendo por primera vez la atención de Nami que volteaba al reconocer la voz, pero hallándose con que no había nadie…

 **\- "Esa voz sonó como la de Sanji-kun"-** pensó la pelinaranja, pero viendo que solo estaban las parejas, sin más regreso para caminar junto a Luffy…

 **\- ¿Quieres un helado Nami?** -pregunto Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja en verdad sintiera que estaba en una cita, idea que provoco que la chica se ruborizara…

 **-Sí, Luffy-** finalizo la chica mientras pedía su helado y esbozaba una sonrisa hacia el pelinegro…

Saliendo del parque, Luffy se estiraba mientras notaba que en ese día estaba conociendo mejor a la pelinaranja….

 **-Luffy, vamos a ver una película al cine-** hablo Nami jalando del brazo al pelinegro, pero en ese instante, un chico rubio salía de su escondite lleno de ramitas ya que el lugar donde estaba eran arbustos…

 **\- ¡Debo detener esta cita!** \- grito Sanji agitado mientras Nami y Luffy volteaban, en especial, la pelinaranja que se ruborizaba por las palabras de su amigo…

 **\- ¡No es una cita, Sanji-kun! -** grito Nami, pero regresando a la realidad mientras Luffy la miraba extrañado, la pelinaranja noto como Sanji era jalado por Usopp que le indicaba se fueran…

 **\- ¡Espera narizón, es mi deber! -** hablo Sanji siendo interrumpido por un aura que en verdad irradiaba miedo y peligro total que se acercaba al rubio y al pelinegro de nariz larga…

 **\- Un momento, ¿estuvieron todo el tiempo siguiéndonos? -** pregunto Nami con verdadera aura asesina, mientras Sanji y Usopp volteaban regresando a la realidad del momento…

 **-Hay que irnos Luffy-** finalizo Nami, mientras el pelinegro seguía a la pelinaranja dejando a dos chicos con enormes chichones y sumamente golpeados…

 **\- ¿Te parece si terminamos por hoy?** \- pregunto Luffy mientras Nami volteaba un poco confundida por la cuestión del chico…

 **\- ¿Por qué Luffy? -** finalizo la chica haciendo que el pelinegro se acercara mientras revelaba sus razones…

 **-Se ve que tus amigos te cuidan, ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche todos? -** concluyo Luffy mientras Nami comprendía que ese chico en verdad quería acercarse a ella, conociendo sus círculos de amistad…

 **-Bueno, pero el lugar lo elegirán ellos, ¿ok? -** hablo Nami por última vez, mientras Luffy, esbozando su característica sonrisa, contesto con mucha alegría…

 **-Espero disfrutemos esta noche-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

* * *

 **Es hora de que se reunan los que un tiempo pasado fueron conocidos como Mugiwaras...  
**

 **Gracias por comentar este trabajo de un servidor y por participar en las preguntas ya que hacen, a mi parecer, un poco mas amena esta lectura, por que si no, estarian ansiosos por el nuevo capitulo y creanme que aunque quisiera subir mas rapido los capitulos, a veces otras obligaciones lo impiden...**

 **SECCION PREGUNTAS ONE PIECE:**

 **-¿Cuales son los tres apodos que tiene el Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo?-**

 **PISTA: Son tres**

 **1._ Como se le conoce en el mundo de la pirateria**

 **2._Como se le conoce en los "Bajos Fondos"**

 **3._Como se le conoce en el Reino de Dressrosa**

 **Esperando sus respuestas, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, les mando un abrazo de Bepo...**


	7. El Inicio De Una Amistad

**NOTA:Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Seguimos con esta historia que aun tiene mucho camino que recorrer, por lo que la mencion honorifica es para (redoble de tambores):**

 **JUANMASTER**

 **Diste en el clavo sobre los apodos de el Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo...**

 **1._En el mundo de los piratas y en su wanted se le conoce como "Demonio Celestial" (Ten Yasha en japones)**

 **2._En el mundo de los "Bajos Fondos" como "Joker" (Jôkâ)**

 **3._En el pais que goberno, Dressrosa, se le conoce como "El Carisma del Mal" (Aku no Karisuma)**

 **Me alegro ver que a muchos les gusto la "no cita" entre Luffy y Nami y pues ahora les traigo la continuacion, esperando sea de su agrado...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer... :3**

Capítulo 7: El Inicio De Una Amistad

Ese día, Luffy se iba dejando a Nami en su departamento mientras el chico esbozaba su sonrisa y esperaba con ansias la noche para conocer a los amigos de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡A las 7:30 en punto Luffy! -** grito Nami despidiéndose mientras entraba a su departamento y Luffy asentía alejándose del lugar…

Llegando a su departamento, Luffy se alistaba para comer, hasta que su celular sonaba indicando que recibía una llamada…

 _-Ace-_

Decía el identificador, por lo que el pelinegro, contestando se llevaba una sorpresa de las primeras palabras de su hermano…

 **\- ¿Cómo vas con Nami?, hahahaha-** hablo Ace mientras Luffy suspiraba y sin más seguía la conversación con su hermano…

 **-Pues sigue enseñándome la ciudad, es una chica agradable-** hablo el pelinegro siendo interrumpido por la voz que era Nojiko, la hermana de Nami…

 **\- ¡¿Verdad que mi hermana es una chica atractiva, Luffy?!-** grito desde el otro lado Nojiko, notando el pelinegro que la chica estaba un poco ebria…

 **-Sí, es linda, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy mientras Ace trataba de calmar a Nojiko y sin más seguía la charla con su hermano menor…

 **-Espero que te diviertas, solo te llamaba para ver si no has hecho algún desastre** \- hablo Ace, mientras Luffy sonreía y sin más revelaba algo que tranquilizo a su hermano mayor…

 **-Siento que ya conocía a Nami-** finalizo el pelinegro mientras Ace suspiraba y sabiendo había elegido un buen lugar, dejo unas últimas palabras a su hermano atolondrado…

- **Diviértete Luffy-** finalizo Ace siendo interrumpido por Nojiko que seguía gritando debido al estado de ebriedad que tenía…

 **\- ¡Espero que cuando te vuelva a hablar, ya seas el novio de mi hermana! -** grito Nojiko mientras Luffy se confundía y la llamada era cortada por Ace que intentaba controlar a la chica de pelo color lila…

Regresando a la realidad de su departamento, Luffy escuchaba como Zoro llegaba de lo que parecía un día tranquilo en la Universidad…

 **\- ¿Ya volviste de tu cita con esa chica?** \- pregunto Zoro mientras Luffy comía una pizza y asentía, revelando algo que desconcertó al peliverde…

- **Esta noche saldremos con los amigos de Nami y Robin, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy haciendo que Zoro suspirara y sin más, se acercara para tomar un bocadillo…

 **-Está bien Luffy** \- concluyo el espadachín tomando una rebanada de pizza haciendo que Luffy sonriera con pizza salpicando comida hacia la mesa…

Regresando al departamento de Nami y Robin, una pelinaranja conversaba mientras se secaba el pelo ya que indicaba que se había dado una ducha…

 **\- ¿Entonces a las 7:30 llegas con Sanji-kun, ¿entendido? -** hablo Nami que parecía estaba conversando con Usopp, el cual entrenaba con un arco en la Universidad, pero contestaba la llamada…

 **-Está bien, esta vez espero paguen…-** hablo Usopp siendo interrumpido debido a que la llamada era colgada por Nami…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué siempre hace eso?!-** grito Usopp mientras los demás estudiantes miraban con una gotita recorriendo sus nucas la acción del pelinegro de nariz larga…

- **Además por culpa de Sanji solo pude llegar a las prácticas de arquería y todo por sus celos** \- hablo Usopp mientras regresaba a su stand y practicaba tirando una nueva flecha…

 **-Bueno ese asunto está zanjado** \- hablo Nami mientras comía un pequeño yogurt y escuchaba la puerta de su departamento, por lo que, envuelta solamente con una toalla, la pelinaranja iba hacia dicho lugar para abrir la puerta…

 **-Robin siempre trae libros, si no la conociera, diría que no puede abrir-** hablo Nami suspirando por lo que, abriendo la puerta, la chica se llevó una sorpresa de la persona que estaba del otro lado…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -**

Llegando al edificio donde estaba el departamento que compartía con Nami, Robin pudo ver estacionado el automóvil negro de Luffy, por lo que la pelinegra sonreía al suponer que su amiga en verdad estaba conociendo al pelinegro…

Regresando con Luffy y Nami, la pelinaranja se sorprendía por ver al pelinegro, por lo que la chica volteando hacia ella en toalla, regresando la mirada con Luffy, volteando de nueva cuenta para verse ella en toalla, reaccionó ruborizándose totalmente y dando un tremendo grito…

 **\- ¡KYAAAAAAAHHHHH! -**

Escucho Robin, la cual solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa cómplice sabiendo que eso iba a ocurrir…

 **(UNA HORA ANTES)**

 **\- ¿Ya terminaste tu cita con Luffy? -** pregunto Robin haciendo que Nami se ruborizara y casi se le cayera el celular….

 **-No fue una cita Robin** \- finalizo la pelinaranja, por lo que Robin riendo discretamente, revelaba que ya había salido de la Universidad…

- **Bueno ya voy en camino, supongo que saldremos esta noche-** finalizo la pelinegra, mientras Nami preparando una toalla, seguía contestando revelando sus planes esa noche…

 **-Saldremos con los chicos, apenas me voy a tomar un baño, les aviso y ahorita que llegues te cuento bien nuestro plan** \- hablo Nami mientras Robin asentía y sin más cortaba la llamada con su amiga…

 **\- ¿Bueno, Zoro?** \- hablo Robin marcando al número del peliverde mientras este entrenaba en el gimnasio de la Universidad….

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre mujer? -** finalizo el peliverde por lo que, escuchando las palabras, Zoro asentía y esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad…

- **Está bien, pero me deberás una, mujer-** finalizo Zoro terminando la llamada y alistándose para irse al departamento que compartía con Luffy…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí Luffy? -** pregunto Nami ruborizada mientras Luffy sin ningún ápice de vergüenza notaba que tal vez era un mal momento…

 **-Zoro le pidió un libro a Robin y como estaba ocupado me dijo que viniera por el-** hablo Luffy mientras Nami tratando de contener la calma veía como el pelinegro seguía mirándola…

 **-Pues Robin no se encuentra-** hablo Nami siendo interrumpida por Robin que llegaba y observaba con su mirada incógnita la escena entre los dos chicos…

 **\- ¿Vienes por el libro que me pidió Zoro?** \- pregunto Robin mientras Luffy asentía y Nami rápidamente se retiraba para ir hacia su cuarto…

 **-En un momento te lo doy Luffy, o si gustas dile a Zoro que se lo doy esta noche cuando nos veamos-** hablo Robin mientras Luffy asentía y viendo la escena con la pelinaranja, se retiraba del lugar…

 **-Discúlpame con Nami-** hablo Luffy retirándose, dejando a Robin sorprendida por la actitud del chico hasta que yéndose este, salía Nami ya con una bata de baño mientras la pelinegra volteaba hacia su amiga…

 **\- ¿Escuchaste Nami? -** finalizo Robin mientras la pelinaranja asentía y al ver como Robin cerraba la puerta y entraba al departamento, suspiraba sin remedio…

 **-No sé porque se disculpó, solo fue la reacción al verlo** \- concluyo Nami mientras Robin asentía y alistando una ducha, miraba con ternura a su amiga ruborizada…

 **-Bueno, hay que divertirnos esta noche Nami-** finalizo la pelinegra mientras la pelinaranja asentía y sin más entraba en su cuarto, lista para elegir su atuendo en esa noche…

La hora se acercaba por lo que una chica de pelo naranja seguía escogiendo su atuendo soltando maldiciones sobre aquella escena ocurrida horas atrás…

 **\- "¿Sera que si me está atrayendo por su forma de ser?"-** pensó Nami ruborizándose y agitando la cabeza para quitarse esa idea, pero viendo unos jeans negros ajustados y un top azul haciendo juego, la chica suspiro sabiendo que era hora de confirmar algo con Luffy….

En el departamento de Luffy y Zoro….

 **\- ¿Veremos a ese estúpido de ceja rizada? -** pregunto Zoro ya listo mientras bebía una cerveza mirando la televisión…

 **-Nami me dijo que estarán todos sus amigos, así que supongo que si-** hablo Luffy mientras usaba chaqueta color negra encima de una playera roja y solamente alistaba su pelo, alborotándolo…

 **-Espero que esto no termine mal o ya no podrás salir con esa chica hahahaha-** finalizo Zoro mientras se levantaba y sin más acompañaba a Luffy rumbo al departamento de Nami y Robin….

Llegando al lugar, Luffy notaba como la pelinaranja platicaba con Sanji, por lo que el pelinegro alzo la voz saludando para interrumpir la charla…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** hablo Nami saludando al pelinegro, lo que provoco que Sanji cambiara su gesto al ver los ojos con los que la pelinaranja miraba al chico….

 **-Luffy, Zoro, ellos son Sanji y Usopp** \- hablo Nami presentando a sus amigos, mientras Luffy sonreía, pero Zoro solo hacia un gesto de indiferencia lo que Sanji interpreto como un "llevemos todo en paz" …

 **-Mucho gusto Luffy, soy Usopp** \- hablo el pelinegro de nariz larga mientras Luffy sonreía y notaba que tal vez no era mala idea conocer a los amigos de Nami…

 **\- ¿Qué haremos esta noche chicos? -** pregunto Robin mientras Zoro bostezando veía que ahora solo era cuestión de buscar opciones…

- **Mientras pueda beber algo de alcohol, pueden elegir el lugar que deseen** \- finalizo el peliverde mientras Sanji lo miraba con ojos de sospecha…

 **\- ¿Acaso eres un alcohólico que no triunfó en los doce pasos para dejar de beber? -** bufo Sanji mientras Zoro se enfadaba, pero también revelaba algo que causo enojo en el rubio…

 **\- ¿Y acaso tu eres un pervertido que solo sigue chicas en toda la Universidad? -** pregunto Zoro logrando que Sanji se enojara y Robin esbozara una sonrisa discreta debido al comentario…

 **\- ¡¿Qué dijiste estúpido pelo de alga?!-** hablo Sanji enojado iniciando una rencilla entre los dos hombres, logrando que Usopp temblara de miedo y Luffy sonriera al ver a sus ojos, que esos dos ya eran amigos…

 **\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al karaoke?, hay que beber y además podemos divertirnos-** hablo Nami tratando de calmar el ambiente mientras separándose Zoro y Sanji asentían yéndose…

 **-Bueno y como nos invitan los chicos…-** hablo Nami siendo interrumpida por Luffy que esbozaba su sonrisa característica…

 **-Yo pago todo, no se preocupen-** hablo Luffy descolocando a la pelinaranja que no esperaba esa propuesta por parte del pelinegro…

 **-Hahahaha ya me estas cayendo bien Luffy-** hablo Usopp rodeando con su brazo la espalda del pelinegro, el cual sonreía y volteando hacia los demás, mostraba que era hora de disfrutar la noche…

 **-Bueno vámonos en el coche, shishishishi** -hablo Luffy mientras los demás notaban que la forma de ser del pelinegro calmaba todo el ambiente….

Llegando al lugar, Luffy y Nami empezaban a rentar una habitación para el karaoke, mientras en ese instante entraban Tony acompañado de Kaya….

 **-No sé porque vine a este lugar** \- hablo Tony mientras Kaya sonreía y notaba que había muchas personas divirtiéndose en el establecimiento…

 **-Es bueno darnos de vez en cuando estos descansos, Chopper-** hablo la chica rubia logrando que el joven estudiante de medicina se enojara de forma graciosa…

 **\- ¡Ya no me llames así! -** hablo con dientes de tiburón Tony, pero el joven médico volteando hacia el mostrador, pudo ver a Luffy y a Nami hablando sobre las opciones de la habitación de karaoke…

 **\- ¡Son ustedes, los que ayudaron al señor esa vez! -** hablo Tony acercándose a Luffy, el cual ladeaba la cabeza de confusión y Nami suspiraba al recordar a los médicos que habían ayudado a la hija de Galvi…

 **\- ¿Cómo está la pequeña Mely?** \- pregunto Nami, por lo que Kaya sonriendo contestaba la pregunta de la pelinaranja….

 **-Gracias a su oportuna atención, la niña se recuperó satisfactoriamente-** hablo Kaya por lo que Nami, sonriendo noto que Luffy suspiraba como si esperara ese resultado…

 **\- ¿Gustan acompañarnos en nuestra noche de karaoke? -** pregunto Luffy mientras Nami volteaba curiosa y los dos jóvenes estudiantes de medicina se miraban curiosos por la invitación…

 **-Por mi está bien, ¿No Tony? -** hablo Kaya, por lo que Nami sabiendo que tenían más compañía quiso saber algo que tal vez conocería después…

 **-Mi nombre es Nami y este chico tonto es Luffy, ¿Podemos saber sus nombres? -** pregunto Nami mientras los demás entraban y veían la interacción con los dos médicos…

 **-Mi nombre es Kaya y este chico se llama Tony-** finalizo la chica rubia, por lo que Luffy, tomando lo necesario para comer y beber, indicaba a Zoro que lo ayudara, recibiendo un suspiro de resignación por parte del peliverde….

- **Bueno, tenemos la noche para conocernos mejor, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy mientras los demás asentían y juntos iban hacia la habitación donde podrían cantar y convivir como amigos…

- **Wow este lugar es impresionante-** hablo Usopp mientras notaba que estaban en sala VIP del Karaoke y que Luffy seguía hablando con el mesero pidiendo lo que parecía más comida y bebida para ellos…

- **Disfrutemos y empecemos a cantar, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy mientras todos asentían y empezaban comer y convivir…

 **\- ¿Seguro estará bien que tu pagues todo esto?, me haces sentir un poco responsable por lo que dije-** hablo Nami mientras los demás seguían platicando y la pelinaranja se sentaba en uno de los sillones junto a Luffy…

 **-No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que ya los conocía Nami, por eso no me preocupa eso-** finalizo Luffy volteando hacia la pelinaranja, por lo que, levantándose de su asiento, el pelinegro mostraba una mano hacia la chica indicándole que era hora de divertirse y diciendo unas últimas palabras….

 **\- ¿Cantarías una canción a mi lado, Nami? –**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

* * *

 **Se reunen por fin parte de los mugiwaras, por lo que por el momento es hora de disfrutar un poco de calma mientras los puntos claves se unen para saber la conexion con los sueños que se han mostrado...  
**

 **SECCION PREGUNTAS ONE PIECE (FANFICTION):**

 **Mis Lectores, esta pregunta se resuelve para aquellos que han leido mis fics:**

 **MENCIONE LOS INTEGRANTES DE LA TRIPULACION DE LOS PIRATAS SCALLDORF QUE POSEEN RECOMPENSA, MENCIONANDO SU APODO Y EL VALOR POR SU CABEZA...**

 **PISTA: son tres y estan en uno de los capitulos del fic "La destrucción de las akumas no mi"**

 **Dejando la pregunta al aire para la mencion, les mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**


	8. Algo Que Solo Tu Tendras

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **La aventura continua y pues como es costumbre, la mencion honorifica es para (redoble de tambores):**

 **SAKE-SAN**

 **En efecto, solo habia tres integrantes en los piratas Sacalldorf peligrosos:**

 **-Eigel San Sebastián "Alquimista"**

 **Wanted: 680 millones de berries, solo muerto**

 **-Leither Bladeblood "Xtigma"**

 **Wanted: 460 millones de berries, vivo o muerto**

 **-Natalie Hawkflame "Ráfaga"**

 **Wanted: 280 millones de berries, vivo o muerto**

 **Estoy a punto de preparar una sorpresa, por el hecho de que estos dias, los fics que tengo planeados estan siendo escritos sin descanso por mi parte (los miresumenes) y la verdad estoy feliz...**

 **Los espero en la parte de abajo, y sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 8: Algo Que Solo Tú Tendrás

 **-Por supuesto** \- hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa mientras iniciaba a elegir la canción con Luffy, sorprendiendo a los presentes que detenían su charla para ver a los dos chicos cantar…

 **\- ¿Qué les sucede? -** pregunto Nami tomando el micrófono, por lo que Usopp suspirando y notando que Sanji hacia minutos había desaparecido, revelo algo que sorprendió a la pelinaranja…

 **-Es la primera vez que aceptas un dueto con un hombre, normalmente siempre cantas junto a Robin-** finalizo el pelinegro de nariz larga, logrando que Nami volteara hacia Luffy, como si la chica notara la facilidad con la que el pelinegro la incitaba a probar cosas nuevas…

 **-Ya veo** \- susurro Nami apoyando el micrófono en su pecho y sintiendo un aire cálido y de protección a lado de Luffy…

 **\- ¿We are? -** pregunto Nami al ver el nombre de la canción y que la temática hablaba del mar y de aventura, por lo que Luffy sonriendo, contagio a la pelinaranja para seguirlo en ese tema musical…

Cantando Luffy y Nami, animaban el ambiente mientras los demás se conocían mejor y parecía que la noche seria tranquila…

 **-Uff, estoy agotada-** hablo Nami sentándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación, mientras Kaya ahora se levantaba y ofreciendo su mano a Usopp, la chica rubia sonreía…

 **-Ahora nos toca a nosotros, Usopp-kun, espero me demuestres ese gran don para cantar del que me presumiste** \- finalizo Kaya mientras Usopp tragaba saliva, pero confiado, aceptaba el reto y junto a la rubia empezaba a escoger una canción….

 **\- ¿Y Sanji-kun? -** pregunto Nami a Robin, la cual platicando con Zoro, sonreía como si conociera el paradero del chico rubio…

 **-Una chica le hablo, dijo que regresaría en unas horas-** finalizo la pelinegra haciendo suspirar a Nami por la actitud de su amigo, pero sabiendo que no podría cambiarlo decidió ignorarlo…

 **-Oye Tony, ¿Tu y Kaya no son pareja?** \- pregunto Nami haciendo que el chico de pelo color café, escupiera la bebida que tomaba en ese momento…

 **\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Kaya es mi mejor amiga! -** hablo Tony exaltado, mientras Kaya a punto de poner la canción que cantaría con Usopp, sonrió revelando algo…

 **\- "Chopper" tiene a su amor platónico, ella se llama Tristan** \- finalizo Kaya sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero provocando el enojo del chico estudiante de medicina…

 **\- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames por ese apodo! -** grito con dientes de tiburón Tony mientras todos reían y el chico suspiraba por lo dicho por su amiga…

El ambiente seguía hasta que Nami sintió su celular vibrar, por lo que saliendo, dejaba a Luffy hacer reír a los demás poniéndose palillos en su nariz…

 **\- ¿Bueno? -** hablo Nami, hasta que escucho la voz de una chica que la pelinaranja conocía muy bien y que no sabía porque le hablaba a esa hora….

 **\- ¡¿Cómo está mi querida hermana?!, ¿ya eres novia de Luffy-kun?** \- hablo Nojiko mientras Nami notaba que su hermana estaba ebria…

 **-Préstame el celular Nojiko, estas muy borracha-** se escuchaba del otro lado del auricular, revelando a Ace que trataba de quitarle el teléfono a la chica…

 **\- ¿Bueno?, perdón por eso, tu hermana quiso tener competencia con una de nuestras amigas y apenas la estoy dejando en su departamento sana y salva** \- hablo Ace mientras Nami suspiraba y sin más respondía sabiendo las locuras de su hermana…

 **-Eso no importa Ace, por cierto, cuídala y aun me deben una explicación de su relación-** hablo Nami haciendo que del otro lado sonara una voz nerviosa, pero retomando su compostura supo quién había abierto la boca sobre él y Nojiko…

 **\- ¿Fue Luffy verdad?** \- pregunto Ace sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, por lo que suspirando el hermano mayor se despedía de la pelinaranja con unas últimas palabras…

 **-Sé que eres la indicada para cuidar a mi hermano tonto-** finalizo Ace terminando la llamada y dejando descolocada a la chica por dicho comentario…

 **-Si no quieres que te haga daño, entrégame todo lo traigas contigo-** hablo un sujeto cubierto por su sudadera gris haciendo que Nami volteara al ver que el tipo traía una navaja…

 **-Tranquilo, te entrego todo y te vas, ¿está bien? -** hablo nerviosa Nami, pero segura de que así evitaría una escena mayor en la cual ella saldría herida…

 **\- "Hubiera contestado en la recepción, no sé porque vine al callejón"-** pensó Nami mientras el sujeto se acercaba, pero sin que lo notara el tipo, alguien lo empujaba hacia el contenedor de basura de aquel callejón…

 **\- ¿Quién maldita sea me empujó?** \- hablo el sujeto enfadado, por lo que, mostrándose en la luz, se veía que Luffy tenía una mirada de verdadero enojo hacia el sujeto…

 **\- ¿Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami, pero el pelinegro viendo que el ladrón se levantaba se posiciono frente a la pelinaranja protegiéndola….

 **-Quédate detrás de mi Nami** \- concluyo Luffy mientras la chica asentía y el sujeto mostraba su cuchillo dispuesto a herir al pelinegro…

- **No sé porque intervienes, todo hubiera sido fácil y nadie saldría heri…-** no pudo concluir el ladrón al sentir como un puño se hundía en su rostro y le rompía la nariz, haciendo que el sujeto soltara el cuchillo en el acto…

 **\- "¿En qué momento se movió?"-** pensó Nami, mientras notaba que el ladrón se levantaba y sangrando mucho de la nariz, amenazaba a Luffy…

 **-No sabes a quien has lastimado, cuando lo sepa el jefe Franky te matara chico estúpido** \- hablo el ladrón, pero nuevamente sentía un puñetazo que se hundía en su abdomen…

 **\- ¡Como si me importara!** \- grito Luffy mientras debido al golpe, el ladrón sacaba los ojos de una forma cómica y era arrojado hacia el contenedor de basura…

 **-Aquel que intente lastimar a Nami, no se lo perdonare** \- hablo Luffy mientras la pelinaranja veía la escena y como el ladrón huía echando maldiciones sobre las consecuencias de meterse con el…

 **\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami, por lo que el pelinegro respirando tranquilo, miraba a la pelinaranja sin responder su incógnita…

 **-Hay que regresar al karaoke, si vas a salir a hablar por teléfono avísame y te acompañare** \- hablo Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa…

 **\- ¿Qué te ocurre Nami? -** pregunto Luffy al sentir como la pelinaranja lo abrazaba y apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro…

- **Has ganado algo que muy pocos tienen Luffy-** hablo Nami alzando su rostro mientras el pelinegro ladeaba la cabeza de confusión….

 **-Mi confianza-** hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa y deshaciendo el abrazo para jalar de la mano a Luffy que seguía confundido por las palabras de la pelinaranja…

 **-Eres rara Nami** \- hablo Luffy entrando junto a la pelinaranja que hacia un gesto de enojo y recriminaba al pelinegro que sonreía por la actitud de la chica…

 **\- ¡¿A quién le dijiste rara, idiota?!-** hablo Nami con dientes de tiburón mientras jalaba de las mejillas de Luffy sin delicadeza, deformando el rostro del pelinegro, pero suspirando, Nami regresaba con su amigo al karaoke…

 **\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?, pensamos que ya se habían ido-** hablo Usopp con ojos de sospecha, pero estos desaparecieron al ver la mirada de advertencia de Nami…

 **-Nami estaba…-** hablo Luffy siendo interrumpido por la pelinaranja que tapaba la boca del pelinegro para callarlo completamente…

 **-Estaba hablando por teléfono, mi hermana, ya saben** \- hablo Nami mientras los demás suspiraban por eso y seguían la convivencia con alguien que era manipulado por cierta mujer pelinegra…

- **Fufufufu, espero cumplas lo que prometes-** hablo Robin hacia Zoro, el cual ladeaba la cabeza de indiferencia, pero levantándose, el peliverde tomaba el micrófono para acompañar a la pelinegra…

 **\- ¿Por qué no les contaste lo que paso? -** pregunto Luffy sentándose en el sillón, por lo que Nami, terminando de beber de su copa, se acercaba para susurrarle algo en el oído al pelinegro…

 **-Mientras tú me protejas, no importa que los demás lo sepan-** susurro Nami haciendo que Luffy ladeara la cabeza de confusión mientras veía que la pelinaranja seguía bebiendo alegremente…

 **\- ¿Qué tanto se cuchichean? -** pregunto Kaya mientras Usopp y Tony intentaban calmar a la chica debido a que ya estaba un poco "alegre" ….

 **\- ¡No es lo que ustedes creen! -** hablo Nami agitando sus manos, pero de repente, la pelinaranja se ruborizo al recordar las palabras que le había susurrado a Luffy…

 **\- "¿Por qué le dije eso?"-** pensó Nami mientras todos seguían conviviendo ignorando lo que había pasado esa noche…

" _ **-Cada vez que nos acercamos más a Raftel, enemigos más poderosos se acercan, ¿seguro que estaremos bien, Luffy?**_ _\- pregunto la navegante mientras un barco con la insignia de un león seguía navegando…_

 _ **-No dudes Nami, yo los protegeré-**_ _hablo Luffy serio mientras miraba hacia el horizonte y el chico de sombrero de paja mantenía una postura seria…._

 _ **-Eso lo sé, pero si algo pasa…-**_ _hablo Nami siendo interrumpida por Luffy que volteaba y se acercaba hacia el rostro de la navegante, logrando que la chica se ruborizara…_

 _-_ _ **Confía en mí, así como yo confió en ustedes, Nami**_ _\- concluyo Luffy logrando despejar todas las dudas en el corazón de la pelinaranja que, sin dudarlo, abrazaba a su capitán…_

 _ **-Así me gusta Nami, shishishishi-**_ _concluyo Luffy mientras se escuchaban gritos desde la cocina de aquel barco, indicándoles que la cena estaba lista…"_

 **\- ¿Nami?** \- pregunto Luffy sacando de su trance a la pelinaranja, que, al regresar al karaoke, notaba que el rostro del pelinegro estaba muy cerca del suyo…

 **\- ¿Por qué estás tan cerca de mí? -** pregunto Nami alejándose, mientras Luffy la miraba confundido y los demás seguían escuchando como Zoro seguía cantando junto a Robin…

 **-Estabas ida-** hablo el pelinegro, por lo que, recobrando la calma, Nami se acercaba y retomaba la plática con Luffy….

- **Discúlpame** \- hablo Nami, pero viendo el escándalo que iniciaba por el alcohol en el ambiente, la chica decidió seguir tomando y divertirse con sus amigos esa noche…

Una hora había pasado, por lo que fastidiada por el ruido y un poco "alegre", la pelinaranja decidió salir de la habitación donde estaban cantando, pero esta vez acompañada…

 **\- ¿Podemos salir un momento Luffy? -** pregunto Nami mientras el pelinegro, dejando de comer un pedazo de pizza, asentía y avisaba a los demás para cualquier cosa…

 **-Ahora regresamos chicos, shishishishi-** concluyo Luffy mientras los demás ni caso hacían y seguían escogiendo canciones para cantar solos o acompañados…

Saliendo al pasillo del establecimiento, Nami suspiraba mientras Luffy miraba que todo estaba silencioso en ese pasillo, raro para un lugar en la cual había gente cantando…

 **-Me gusta que este todo tranquilo** \- hablo Nami apoyándose en la pared del pasillo mientras Luffy ladeaba la cabeza totalmente confundido, pero se daba cuenta del pequeño rubor que tenía su amiga tal vez debido al alcohol…

 **-Tal vez estoy un poco "alegre" por el alcohol, pero estoy feliz de conocerte Luffy-** hablo Nami soltando una pequeña carcajada mientras el pelinegro se acercaba hacia el rostro de la chica…

 **\- ¿Segura estas bien Nami? -** pregunto el pelinegro, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Nami enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Luffy…-

 **-Uf, creo que me maree hahahaha-** hablo la pelinaranja riendo, pero viendo el rostro de Luffy, la pelinaranja sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago…

 **\- ¿No sientes como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami acercando demasiado su rostro al chico, logrando que, por primera vez, Luffy se ruborizara…

 **-A veces he soñado conti…-** hablo Luffy, siendo un interrumpido por un grito que alerto a Robin y a los demás que salían de la habitación del karaoke.

 **\- ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a Nami-san?!-** hablo Sanji enojado mientras los demás veían a la pelinaranja con sus brazos enlazados en el cuello del Luffy…

 **-Cállate Sanji-kun** \- hablo Nami mientras se apoyaba en Luffy y los demás reían al ver a la pelinaranja acurrucarse en el pecho del pelinegro…

 **-Creo que es hora de terminar la convivencia de** **esta noche-** hablo Zoro sacudiéndose el pelo, mientras Sanji quedaba con la boca abierta y congelado por la frase de la pelinaranja…

 **-Voy a pagar, te encargo a Nami** \- hablo Luffy mientras Robin apoyaba a su amiga y sonreía hacia Luffy, indicándole que ella se haría cargo…

 **-Yo me llevo a Sanji, nos vemos en la recepción-** hablo Usopp mientras se llevaba a un Sanji petrificado y Kaya junto a Tony se reían debido a la escena…

Terminando de pagar, Luffy veía a sus amigos en la recepción, por lo que sonriendo se acercó a ellos, sabiendo que se había divertido esa noche…

 **-Bueno, hay que irnos, shishishishi-** hablo el pelinegro, mientras veía que Tony y Kaya se despedían, pero en especial la chica rubia entregaba un pedazo de papel a Usopp…

 **-Háblame, me divertí mucho contigo, adiós-** hablo la chica acompañada del chico de pelo café que seguía agradeciendo y despidiéndose de los demás…

 **\- ¡Nos vemos pronto! -** hablo Luffy mientras Tony terminaba de guardar el número del pelinegro y sonreía al ver que se había divertido esa noche….

 **\- ¡Maldito narizón suertudo!** \- hablo Sanji ahogando a Usopp, ya que el chico rubio había reaccionado al ver como Kaya le había dado su número al pelinegro de nariz larga…

 **-No puedo respirar Sanji-** concluyo el pelinegro mientras Robin reía y todos salían del establecimiento yendo hacia el auto de Luffy…

 **-Nos vemos, fue una divertida noche-** hablo Usopp alejándose con Sanji, pero antes de irse, el chico rubio toco el hombro de Luffy que volteaba al sentir el contacto…

- **Cuídala o te mato** \- finalizo Sanji mientras Luffy lo miraba extrañado y Sanji se alejaba con Usopp encendiendo un cigarrillo en el proceso…

 **-Luffy, ¿te importaría cargar a Nami?** \- pregunto Robin, mientras tenia a la pelinaranja apoyada y el pelinegro asentía cargando con facilidad a la chica…

 **-Fue una buena noche** \- hablo Luffy mientras miraba a Nami respirar tranquilamente en sus brazos y el chico se alejaba platicando con Robin y Zoro, dejando que la pelinegra pensara algo, al sentir una sensación familiar con Luffy…

 **-"Él es el indicado"-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

* * *

 **¿Por fin se revelara la conexion pasada?  
**

 **Esperemos que la respuesta se de en los proximos capitulos, por lo que ahora viene la sorpresa de la que hable arriba...**

 **Gracias a las preguntas lectores han ganado menciones en cada capitulo, pero en esta ocasion el premio para aquel que responda esto, sera que podra hacerme una pregunta de lo que deseen:**

 **-Contenido de algun trabajo futuro o inclusive este (BAJO RIESGO DE QUE SABRAN SPOILERS)**

 **-Peticion de algun oneshot, alguna idea que desearian ver en algun escrito, (CLARO, SIN AFECTAR LA IDEA ORIGINAL DE MIS ESCRITOS)**

 **-Cualquier otra cosa, etc (BAJO LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE QUE NO PODRAN DIFUNDIR NADA DE LO QUE LES BRINDE DE INFORMACION)**

 **El ganador se dara a conocer por un mensaje privado por mi, y asi se le concedera la pregunta, por lo que deben estar pendientes de su cuenta en FF...**

 **Posterior a responder la pregunta, el lector ganador, sera mencionado en el proximo capitulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**

 **Sabiendo esto, la pregunta para ganar esto es:**

 **SI FUERAN ODA-TROLL-SAMA Y QUISIERAN INCLUIR UNA ESCENA LuNa EN EL MANGA DE ONE PIECE, ¿COMO SERIA ESTA ESCENA?**

 **Es momento de que los fans LuNa demuestren su ingenio y aquella escena mas original, sera la ganadora...**

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON SUS RESPUESTAS MIENTRAS ME TAPO CON MI SABANA PARA DORMITAR...**

 **UN ABRAZO DE BEPO Y MUCHA SUERTE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "CONEXIONES PASADAS"**


	9. Abrazo Calido

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Bueno, esta vez debo mencionar al ganador del concurso anterior (Redoble de tambores):**

 **KAIZOKU NO JOOU**

 **LUFFY KETCHUM**

 **Por varias razones que expuse en los mensajes privados ustedes ganaron, recuerden que la pregunta es por medio de un mensaje privado...**

 **Esta historia esta llevando gran aceptacion y la verdad, viendo los miniresumenes, creo aguantar hasta que la animacion de One Piece llegue a la parte donde empezara mi nueva trilogia de fics...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer este nuevo capítulo...**

Capítulo 9: Abrazo Cálido

Regresando al departamento de Nami y Robin, Luffy y Zoro eran invitados a pasar mientras el pelinegro seguía cargando a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Puedes dejarla en su habitación, Luffy? -** pregunto Robin haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera y con mucho cuidado fuera hacia la habitación de Nami…

 **\- ¿Gustas un poco de café, Zoro? -** pregunto la pelinegra mientras Zoro asentía y sin más se sentaba en la mesa que estaba junto a la cocina de aquel departamento…

 **-Espero que se hayan divertido en compañía de nuestros amigos** \- hablo Robin sentándose mientras el café se calentaba y el peliverde notaba la mirada enigmática de la chica…

 **-Fue divertido, lo mejor fue cuando ese pervertido de ceja rizada se fue, hahahaha** \- hablo Zoro y Robin se levantaba para servir el café y sacar de la alacena, un pedazo de pastel que entregaba al peliverde…

 **-Espero te guste-** finalizo la pelinegra mientras ella también se servía y empezaba a degustar el pastelillo en compañía del peliverde…

 **-No está mal** \- hablo Zoro probando el pastelillo, logrando que Robin esbozara una sonrisa discreta por el comentario de su amigo…

- **Ese pastelillo lo hizo Sanji, fufufufu** \- concluyo la pelinegra haciendo que Zoro mirara a Robin con sospecha, pero suspirando seguía comiendo y platicando junto a la chica…

En la habitación de Nami, Luffy entraba con sumo cuidado y prendiendo la luz, el chico acomodaba con delicadeza a la chica en su cama, dejándola descansar después de esa noche de convivencia…

 **-Wow, así que esta es su habitación** \- hablo Luffy maravillado, ya que en la habitación había muchos libros sobre cartografía y en el muro, fotos de Nami y Nojiko junto a una mujer que lucía feliz junto a las dos chicas cuando eran niñas…

Sin embargo, Luffy considero que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de su amiga, por lo que, retirándose, el chico solo volteo para ver como Nami se sentaba en su cama y miraba fijamente al pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Nami?** \- pregunto Luffy mientras la pelinaranja miraba fijamente al chico y notaba que estaba en su habitación…

 **-Perdón por mi comportamiento esta noche Luffy** \- hablo Nami bajando su mirada, pero el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa calmaba a la chica…

 **-Lo bueno es que no pasó nada o Sanji me hubiera matado, shishishishi** \- finalizo Luffy mientras Nami recordando un poco esa escena, agito su mano para que el pelinegro se sentara en la cama…

Al momento de sentarse Luffy, sintió como la pelinaranja se arrojaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba, sorprendiéndolo en el acto…

 **\- ¿Contestaras mi pregunta, Luffy?** \- hablo Nami recordando la incógnita que le había dicho al pelinegro antes de que Sanji los interrumpiera en el karaoke…

 **-Te había dicho que yo te he soñado a veces, como si nos conociéramos de antes** \- hablo Luffy notando que la mirada de Nami estaba cubierta por una ligera sombra y la chica esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que su hipótesis no estaba tan equivocada después de todo…

- **Y en tus sueños, ¿Tu y yo que somos? -** pregunto Nami alzando su mirada, haciendo que Luffy quedara atrapado entre los enormes ojos color chocolate de la chica…

 **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Nami?** \- hablo Luffy mientras la pelinaranja apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro y suspiraba esbozando una sonrisa discreta…

 **-Déjame quedarme unos minutos así, ¿Si Luffy? -** hablo Nami refiriéndose a seguir abrazando al pelinegro, por lo que Luffy mirando hacia la chica, desconocía porque su corazón latía deprisa, pero por cual fuera la razón, le gustaba…

 **\- ¡Oye Luffy! -** hablo Zoro abriendo la puerta de la habitación y encontrándose con la escena de la pelinaranja aun abrazando al pelinegro…

 **\- ¡No es lo que tú crees Zoro!** \- hablo Nami ruborizada deshaciendo el abrazo mientras Luffy ladeaba la cabeza y Zoro solo se sacudía el pelo de indiferencia…

 **-Bueno, estas despierta, solo venia porque Robin dijo que si no quieren un poco de café** \- concluyo el peliverde mientras Nami y Luffy asentían, dejando que Zoro se retirara….

 **-Si quieren que nadie los moleste, les sugiero que pongan el seguro de la puerta, hahahaha** \- hablo Zoro alejándose mientras Nami se ruborizaba y Luffy ponía cara de no entender lo que su amigo decía…

 **-Bueno, vamos con Robin y Zoro, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy mientras Nami se levantaba y antes de que el pelinegro se fuera, ponía en la cabeza de este, un sombrero de paja…

 **-Se te olvido la última vez que salimos** \- hablo Nami mientras Luffy sonreía y acompañaba a la chica, dejando la habitación vacía…

 **-Gracias Luffy** \- finalizo la pelinaranja depositando un beso en la mejilla de Luffy mientras se alejaba riendo, dejando a un pelinegro confundido por la acción de la chica…

Saliendo en el pasillo que daba hacia la sala y por ende a la cocina, Luffy veía como Robin sonreía y Nami agitaba sus manos ruborizada por lo que le susurraba su amiga…

 **-Ten Luffy-** hablo Robin dejando una taza de café frente al pelinegro mientras los cuatro chicos tomaban tranquilamente el dulce café hecho por la pelinegra…

 **\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en Japón, Luffy?** \- pregunto Robin, haciendo que Nami notara ese punto, ya que lo más probable es que el pelinegro regresaría a Francia para estar con su hermano Ace…

 **-No es necesario saber eso…-** hablo Nami siendo interrumpida por las palabras de Luffy que miraba confundido a sus amigos…

 **-Me quedare a vivir aquí, Ace me dijo que cuando termine la Universidad, ya seré capaz de decidir mi futuro** \- hablo el pelinegro logrando que todos se sorprendieran y sin más dejaran el tema de lado, logrando también una pequeña sonrisa en Nami…

 **-Bueno es hora de irnos Luffy, mañana será un día pesado en la universidad** \- hablo Zoro mientras Luffy asentía y sin más devoraba su pastel agradeciendo a las chicas por ello…

 **-Mañana tenemos la primera clase juntos, espero no llegues tarde, Luffy-** hablo Nami mientras el pelinegro asentía y Zoro ponía una mueca de fastidio por el comentario…

 **-Ni que fueras su madre-** hablo el peliverde, por lo que Nami mirando hacia Zoro hacia una mueca de indiferencia y seguía limpiando la cocina…

 **-Sera un milagro el día que no te pierdas para entrar a una clase-** hablo Nami con indiferencia mientras bebía su taza de café y Zoro volteaba con una mueca de enojo, pero se retiraba con Luffy sabiendo que nada bueno ganaba con discutir con la pelinaranja…

 **-Nos vemos mañana, shishishishi** \- finalizo Luffy mientras Robin sonreía y se despedía cerrando la puerta de aquel departamento…

 **-Hoy fue una noche muy animada** \- hablo Nami bebiendo café, mientras Robin se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y esbozaba su característica sonrisa enigmática…

 **\- ¿Me contaras porque abrazaste a Luffy? -** pregunto Robin haciendo que Nami escupiera su café y se ruborizara, sabiendo quien le había contado eso a su amiga…

 **-Voy a asesinar a ese estúpido pelo de alga-** finalizo la pelinaranja mientras Robin esbozaba una sonrisa discreta y esa noche parecía terminar sin algún contratiempo…

Sin embargo, en una zona que parecía peligrosa de noche, cerca del karaoke…

 **\- ¿Quién te golpeo Dylan? -** pregunto un sujeto con apariencia de motociclista, mientras el tipo recordaba la paliza dada por Luffy en aquel callejón…

 **\- ¡Franky-aniki, un tipo se atrevió a burlarse de nuestra pandilla! -** grito Dylan mientras en un asiento hecho de desperdicios, un sujeto de pelo color azul y barbilla partida en tres, sonreía al ver a su subordinado golpeado y repetía una pregunta anteriormente hecha…

 **\- ¿Quién te golpeó Dylan? -**

…

Al día siguiente, en una Universidad, una chica de pelo color naranja llegaba acompañada de una chica pelinegra, notando que el día estaba muy agradable…

 **\- ¿Esperaras a Luffy?** \- pregunto Robin mientras se alejaba, ya que la pelinegra debía ayudar al profesor Clover en su trabajo…

- **No creo, lo veré en la clase, suerte Robin-** hablo Nami agitando su mano mientras la pelinegra sonreía y con su dedo indicaba hacia donde estaba cierta persona…

Nami, volteando al ver la indicación de su amiga, solo pudo ver como Luffy esperaba con lo que parecían dos vasos de café…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** pregunto Nami por lo que el pelinegro haciendo caso al llamado, sin más se acercaba esbozando su sonrisa característica…

 **-Ten, me dijiste que llegara temprano, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy entregando el café a la chica y esta miraba extrañada la actitud del pelinegro…

 **-Gracias** \- hablo Nami mientras tomaba del café, dándose cuenta que era su sabor favorito y que venía al gusto como ella siempre se lo preparaba…

 **\- ¿Cómo supiste como pido mi café?** \- pregunto Nami, mientras Luffy ladeando la cabeza seguía tomando su café y contestaba sin problemas…

 **-Fui a la cafetería donde me llevaste esa vez, le pregunte a la señorita y me dijo que tú eres una cliente frecuente y ella me ayudo** \- hablo Luffy haciendo que Nami notara que en verdad el pelinegro se había esforzado para eso…

 **-Espera, ¿desde la mañana estuviste preguntando eso? -** hablo la pelinaranja mientras Luffy asentía y veía que las demás personas empezaban a llegar a la Universidad…

 **-Vamos al salón Nami, shishishishi** \- concluyo el pelinegro, sacando de su trance a la pelinaranja, la cual caminaba junto al chico y un pequeño rubor se asomaba en el rostro de la chica…

En el salón de la clase, Nami notaba como Luffy hacia unas muecas como si intentara comprender lo dicho por el profesor, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, la chica se acercaba a su amigo…

 **\- ¿Algo se te dificulta Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami mientras veía los apuntes del pelinegro y notaba sus apuntes poco entendibles, logrando sacar una gotita de duda en la nuca de la chica…

 **-Joven Luffy, ¿podrías pasar y resolver este ejercicio?** \- pregunto Rayleigh mientras los demás alumnos volteaban y viendo como el pelinegro sacaba la lengua terminando de escribir, no pudieron evitar reír, pensando que el chico no podría con ese ejercicio…

 **-Se ve que es un tonto con eso, no sé porque viene a esta institución, hahahaha** \- hablo un chico a su amigo, haciendo que Nami notara ese comentario…

 **-Pobre chico, que forma de ser humillado frente a todos-** hablo otra chica a su amiga, logrando que Nami se enojara y mirara como Luffy llegaba al pizarrón…

 **-Es todo tuyo** \- hablo Rayleigh, mientras Luffy tomando el plumón, volteaba antes de dar inicio para resolver el problema…

 **\- ¿Se tiene que justificar la respuesta?** \- pregunto el pelinegro mientras Rayleigh asentía y los demás alumnos carcajeaban debido a la pregunta de Luffy…

 **-Para eso es resolverlo, tonto** \- hablo un chico aventando una bolita de papel que daba en Luffy, haciendo enojar a Nami, pero a punto de responder, la chica notaba como el pelinegro ignoraba el hecho e iniciaba a resolver el ejercicio…

Rayleigh esbozaba una sonrisa al ver como Luffy empezaba a escribir y haciendo borrones, resolvía el problema, asombrando a los demás por ese detalle…

 **-Listo** \- hablo Luffy mientras los demás miraban la respuesta y notaban que era correcta y no solo eso se demostraba el método por el cual, Luffy lo había resuelto…

 **\- ¿Cómo fue posible eso? -** preguntaban los alumnos, mientras el profesor Rayleigh retomaba la clase, dejando algo en claro…

- **Muchos piensan que la forma de actuar de una persona indica su grado de inteligencia, pero siempre primero hay que investigar un poco antes de un juicio tan apresurado-** hablo Rayleigh mientras miraba como Luffy se sentaba junto a Nami…

 **-Joven Luffy, ¿Cuál es tu especialidad por la que estas en esta Universidad?** \- pregunto el profesor haciendo que el pelinegro ladeara la cabeza…

 **-Estoy estudiando Aeronáutica** \- concluyo Luffy logrando que sus compañeros notaran que en verdad el chico era especialista en esos problemas de física…

- **Bueno jóvenes, la clase ha terminado, lean el capítulo 356 del libro de la teoría del movimiento perpetuo** \- finalizo Rayleigh mientras todos asentían y Nami escuchaba otros comentarios de sus compañeros…

- **Ese carisma lo hace apuesto, ¿no crees amiga?** \- hablo una chica mientras sus amigas reían y Nami se enojaba al ver la hipocresía en las palabras de esas personas…

- **Oye Luffy-kun, ¿tienes novia? -** pregunto una chica mientras el pelinegro volteaba, pero a punto de responder, era jalado de la mano por la pelinaranja que se lo llevaba fuera del salón…

 **-No les hagas caso, Luffy, vamos a comer algo-** concluyo Nami mientras el pelinegro asentía y sin más las chicas se despedían, logrando que la pelinaranja enojara más…

Llegando a un área cerca de la cafetería, Luffy notaba como Nami seguía enojada por la forma en que los chicos de la clase habían tratado al pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que sabes todo eso? -** pregunto Nami enojada, por lo que Luffy acomodándose el sombrero de paja que se le hacía costumbre ya traer, esbozaba su sonrisa…

- **Soy bueno en eso, pero en otras materias soy malo, Nami, shishishishi-** no pudo concluir el pelinegro al sentir como la chica lo abrazaba…

 **-Eres muy noble Luffy, debes ser consciente de que las personas se pueden aprovechar de eso** \- finalizo la pelinaranja, pero sintiendo en su cabeza la presión del sombrero de paja, la chica alzo al rostro para escuchar las palabras de su amigo…

 **-Una persona sin ambición y sin sueños, solo espera que los demás caigan-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

* * *

 **Este amor se cocina de poco a poco, hahahahaha...  
**

 **¿Sera acaso celos que se huelen por parte de Nami?...**

 **Hahahaha, espero les siga gustando esto y pues vamos por la mencion para el proximo capitulo...**

 **PREGUNTAS SECCION ONE PIECE:**

 **¿POR QUÉ ES TAN "SINGULAR" LA YAMI YAMI NO MI Y QUE LA HACE DISTINTA DE LAS OTRAS LOGIAS?**

 **Esperando sus respuestas, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto**


	10. Golpiza

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **La mencion honorifica de este capítulo es para (Redoble de Tambores):**

 **JUANMASTER**

 **Exacto mi buen nakama...**

 **La YAMI YAMI NO MI, es la unica logia que puede anular los poderes de otras akumas no mi, ya que a palabras de Teach, "vacia la capacidad del usuario", la singularidad de esta akuma, es que no puede hacer intangible al usuario lo que lo hace susceptible a sufrir daño al no convertirse en su elemento y ademas no pertenece a ningun tipo de elemento: Materia (hielo o arena) y Energia (Luz o electricidad), por lo que esta fruta en verdad es un misterio...**

 **Este capítulo, no lo voy a negar, es uno de los más tristes escritos por mi, por lo que en mi defensa, debo recordar que no todo en la vida es risas, tambien debe existir la tristeza...**

 **Para leer este capitulo, les recomiendo escuchen "Ballad of Sadness", un pedazo de arte del soundtrack de One Piece que quedo acorde a estas escenas...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 10: Golpiza

 **-Eres algo raro, pero me alegra ser tu amiga-** hablo Nami mientras se empezaba a retirar ya que todo indicaba que tenía una clase…

 **\- ¿Te parece si en la noche vamos al cine?, la anterior vez no quisiste ir por el incidente con Sanji-kun-** hablo Nami apuntando con su dedo el pecho de Luffy, por lo que el pelinegro asintiendo, se retiraba ya que sus clases habían terminado…

 **-Nos vemos en el cine a las 7 en punto, ¿ok? -** hablo Nami mientras Luffy asentía y ambos jóvenes se despedían, dejando que el día continuara con la normalidad de las horas…

Sin embargo, ese día se mostraría un suceso que cambiara muchas cosas…

 **\- ¿Aquí vive ese hombre llamado Galvi? -** hablo un sujeto moreno que iba acompañado de varios secuaces flacuchos….

 **-Sí, Nero-san afirmo eso** \- hablo uno de los sujetos, por lo que el hombre moreno y muy corpulento, encendía un cigarrillo mientras otro tipo lo cubría con un paraguas al ver que iniciaba a llover….

- **Destruyan su casa, tal vez así atraigamos la atención de ese tal "Luffy"-** hablo el hombre moreno mientras se acomodaba su traje y tomando un teléfono empezaba a llamar a otra persona…

- **Sí, Mr. 1-** hablaron los secuaces corriendo a un automóvil y sacando varias herramientas, dispuestos a cumplir su cometido…

 **-Mañana conseguiré un empleo y podrás estar conmigo, ya que tienen una guardería mi dulce Mely-** hablo Galvi mientras servía un poco de sopa a su hija, la cual chocaba sus cubiertos, pidiendo comida…

 **\- ¿Algún día veremos a Luffy y a Nami? -** pregunto la pequeña niña mientras el papá, sorprendido por eso, acaricio la cabeza de su hija y asentía sabiendo la ayuda significativa de ese chico pelinegro…

 **-Está bien…-** hablo Galvi, siendo interrumpido por una ventana que era reventada por el impacto de un bate de béisbol…

 **\- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-** pregunto Galvi, hasta que, en la ventana, se asomaba un secuaz, el cual, mirando al hombre y a su hija, esbozaba una sonrisa cínica…

 **-Hoy es nuestro día de suerte, aquí están Galvi y su hija, Mr. 1-** hablo el sujeto mientras el hombre recordaba el símbolo en la chaqueta de aquel hombre, misma que pertenecía a Nero…

 **-Acaben con esto, rápido-** hablo Mr. 1 mientras dos camionetas, con cadenas atadas a las paredes de la casa, arrancaban destrozando la pequeña casa de Galvi…

 **\- ¡Papi, tengo mucho miedo! -** hablo Mely con lágrimas mientras la lluvia mojaba a padre e hija, haciendo que Mr. 1 se acercara al hombre…

 **\- ¡Ya no tengo asuntos con Nero! -** hablo Galvi, por lo que Mr. 1 mirando a la niña resguardarse de la lluvia, siguió fumando sin importar la situación de la vivienda…

 **-Sé que te ayudaron, pero en el proceso golpearon a uno de nuestros mejores hombres, claro que es tu problema** \- hablo el hombre moreno mientras los secuaces seguían destrozando la casa y Galvi se levantaba, dejando atrás de el a su pequeña hija…

 **-Solo dime donde esta Luffy y te dejaremos en paz-** hablo Mr. 1, por lo que Galvi, arropando a su hija, volteo hacia el hombre moreno, el cual se resguardaba de la lluvia…

- **Desconozco el paradero de ese chico, el solo me ayudo en esa ocasión y de ahí no sé nada…-** hablo Galvi siendo interrumpido por un puñetazo que le destrozaba la nariz al pobre hombre…

 **\- ¡Papi! -** grito Mely en lágrimas, mientras Mr. 1 indicaba que alejaran a la niña, acercándose el hombre hacia donde estaba Galvi…

 **\- ¡No metas a mi hija en esto!** \- hablo Galvi bañado en sangre, por lo que el hombre moreno, tomando el mentón del padre mostro su naturaleza de asesino…

 **-Solo dime donde está Luffy-** hablo Mr. 1 haciendo que Galvi aventara la mano del matón y sin más notara como su hija era retenida por esos hombres flacuchos…

 **-No sé dónde vive, lo siento** \- hablo Galvi, por lo que Mr. 1 llamando en su celular, esperaba recibir instrucciones del que parecía su líder…

 **-Hazle saber que no estamos jugando** \- finalizo una voz, por lo que el hombre moreno entendiendo, llamo a uno de los subordinados, el cual traía unos nudillos de metal…

 **-Entendido, "Mr. 0"-** concluyo Mr. 1 el cual se acercaba a Galvi y sin darle tiempo de respuesta, depositaba un puñetazo que desviaba la quijada del hombre…

 **\- ¡Papi!** \- grito Mely bañada en lágrimas, mientras Mr. 1 se acercaba y sin darle tiempo a Galvi, volvía a golpearlo, haciendo que el pobre hombre, solo expulsara sangre debido al impacto…

 **-Destruyan esa casa y si encuentran algo sobre ese tal Luffy, me lo informan** \- hablo Mr. 1 mientras empezaba una serie de puñetazos en Galvi, el cual no se podía defender, debido a lo lastimado que se encontraba…

 **\- ¡SI! -** gritaron los secuaces hasta que uno entrando a la habitación sin pared, veía como había un mensaje en la contestadora de Galvi…

 **-Jefe, halle algo-** hablo el secuaz mientras Mr. 1 seguía la golpiza, por lo que, quitándose los nudillos de metal, dejaba que Mely se acercara a su padre, bañado en sangre…

 **\- ¿Efstas fien mi Medly?** \- hablo Galvi con dificultad mientras la niña abrazaba a su padre que tenía el rostro muy hinchado y apenas podía mantenerse consciente…

 **\- "¿Bueno, Ossan?, espero que este bien, Nami me invitó al cine así que llegaré tarde para llevarle las buenas noticias de su nuevo empleo, shishishishi-**

Decía el mensaje, por lo que Mr. 1, viendo el remitente con el nombre de Luffy-san, supo que Galvi, había intentado cubrir al chico que había golpeado a Nero…

 **-Ossan, esto se hubiera evitado si vieras por tu bienestar y no el de un chico que ni conoces** \- hablo Mr. 1, por lo que, alejándose bajo la lluvia, el hombre de gran complexión, daba una orden…

 **-El cine de la ciudad queda cerca, hagamos una visita a ese Luffy, quemen la casa, ya no me interesan esos dos** \- hablo Mr. 1 mientras un secuaz arrojaba gasolina y el hombre moreno de gran complexión, aventaba su cigarrillo iniciando el incendio…

Ese día, bajo un incendio, un padre y su hija se resguardaban debido al miedo provocado por esos tipos…

En la Universidad, 6:45 pm….

 **\- ¿No deberías ir a tu cita con Luffy? -** pregunto Robin mientras Nami le pasaba un libro, ya que la pelinaranja ayudaba a su amiga…

 **\- ¡Es cierto, se me estaba olvidando! -** hablo Nami alzando la voz, por lo que los estudiantes aun en la biblioteca, silenciaban a la pelinaranja que se retiraba…

 **-Lo siento, nos vemos en el departamento Robin-** susurro Nami yéndose mientras la pelinegra asentía y sin más seguía acomodando los libros en su lugar…

 **-Espero Luffy me espere, no sé cómo se me hizo tan tarde-** hablo Nami en su locker mientras sacaba un abrigo negro y la lluvia empezaba a caer con mayor fuerza…

 **-Si esto sigue así, tardare más, luego no tengo batería en mi celular-** hablo Nami sin darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que se venía esa noche…

En el cine de la ciudad, 6:46 pm…

 **-Al parecer Nami tardara más de la cuenta con esta lluvia-** hablo Luffy resguardándose en la entrada del cine mientras esperaba a la pelinaranja, pero en ese instante, una camioneta se estacionaba cerca de la entrada del cine…

 **-Es él, no hay duda de la descripción de Nero** \- hablo un secuaz mientras Mr. 1 terminaba de fumar y sin más salía acompañado de varios secuaces, dispuesto a terminar la orden de su líder…

- **Supongo que tú eres Luffy** \- hablo Mr.1 haciendo que Luffy pusiera una cara de seriedad al darse cuenta que era rodeado por varios hombres…

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?** \- pregunto el pelinegro, por lo que el hombre de mayor complexión y piel morena, encendió de nueva cuenta un cigarrillo, mirando fijamente a Luffy…

 **-Digamos que tuve que hacerle una visita a un hombre llamado Galvi y él me dijo dónde estabas-** hablo Mr. 1, pero Luffy sin perder su mueca de enojo, notaba como los demás subordinados reían entre ellos…

 **-Sé que el Ossan nunca haría eso, por tu bien espero este sano-** hablo Luffy, por lo que Mr. 1 señalando su auto, indicaba que lo siguiera…

 **-Compruébalo tú mismo** \- hablo el hombre moreno, por lo que Luffy, sabiendo que algo malo había pasado, tomo su celular, dejando un mensaje…

 **-Vamos-** hablo Luffy mientras subía a ese automóvil negro dejando que la lluvia continuara y un último mensaje que el destinatario no podría ver…

 _\- "Lo siento Nami, tuve que ir a ver al Ossan y a su hija, te lo compensare"-_

-Luffy :3-

Finalmente, llegando al barrio de Galvi, Luffy pudo divisar la inmensa humareda siendo calmada por la lluvia, hasta que, deteniendo el coche, el pelinegro pudo ver como Galvi estaba totalmente golpeado y Mely lloraba a su lado…

 **\- ¡Ossan! -** grito Luffy saliendo del auto y corriendo hacia el hombre, dejando que Mr.1 y sus hombres salieran del auto, viendo la escena del pelinegro…

 **-Vengan aquí-** hablo Mr. 1 finalizando una llamada mientras se acercaba con sus hombres y miraba directamente a Luffy que mantenía una mirada de odio hacia aquellas personas…

 **-Nunca debiste meterte con Nero, hubieras dejado el orden natural de las cosas y esto nunca hubiese ocurrido** \- hablo Mr.1 haciendo que Luffy se levantara mientras uno de los secuaces se acercaba para burlarse…

- **Nadie puede librarse de…-** no pudo terminar el hombre flacucho al ser tremendamente golpeado por Luffy, el cual mostraba su puño envuelto en sangre…

 **-Con que así serán las cosas** \- hablo Mr. 1 expulsando humo de cigarrillo que fumaba e indicando a sus hombres, aproximadamente 20, que golpearán a Luffy…

 **-No les perdonare nunca** \- hablo Luffy quitándose su chamarra negra y respondiendo cada golpe que los secuaces intentaban asestar…

Mientras la lluvia caía como aguacero, un pelinegro peleaba con gran ímpetu, sorprendiendo a Mr. 1 hasta que un secuaz se acercó al hombre de gran complexión…

 **-Ya llegaron Mr. 1** \- hablo el sujeto, por lo que viendo como quedaban ya pocos hombres de pie, el hombre moreno, esbozo una risa al ver a Luffy agotado de la pelea…

 **\- ¡Apenas empieza lo bueno!** -exclamo Mr. 1 mientras cinco camionetas se estacionaban, saliendo de ellas, 10 sujetos vestidos de traje, dispuestos a seguir la pelea…

La nueva pelea daba inicio, pero finalmente el cansancio hizo estragos en Luffy, recibiendo varios golpes de esos matones que se divertían al ver la sangre salir de la nariz del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Luffy-san! -** grito Galvi mientras el pelinegro caía al piso enlodado y empezaba a recibir patadas de los sujetos, sin poder responder debido al cansancio y a que era superado por número…

En el cine, 7:45 pm….

 **\- ¿Por qué se fue Luffy? -** se preguntó Nami mientras la lluvia caía y sabiendo la pelinaranja que ya no tenía caso seguir allí, se acercó a un teléfono de monedas para hablarle a Robin…

 **-Nami, que bueno que llamaste-** hablo Robin desde el otro lado del auricular, haciendo que la pelinaranja se confundiera por el comentario…

 **-Al dejar tu celular cargando, llego un mensaje de Luffy, diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a Galvi-san y a Mely, que si lo perdonabas, te compensaría después-** hablo Robin, haciendo que Nami esbozara una sonrisa, notando el buen corazón de su amigo…

 **-Tal vez todavía este ahí, gracias por avisarme, te veo en el departamento** \- finalizo Nami colgando la llamada y pidiendo un taxi, para ir a la casa de Galvi…

 **-Sera divertido ver a Mely-chan-** hablo sonriendo Nami mientras el conductor le pedía las instrucciones para llegar al lugar…

Regresando al barrio donde vivía Galvi…

 **\- ¡Cobardes, solo así pueden!** \- grito Galvi mientras Mely lloraba y los tipos seguían la golpiza a Luffy, el cual intentaba defenderse, sin éxito alguno…

- **Esto ya es aburrido, déjenlo-** hablo Mr. 1 mientras Luffy se levantaba bañado en sangre y seguía con esa mirada de odio hacia el tipo moreno…

 **-Intenta meter tus narices en nuestros asuntos de nueva cuenta y veras que no sales vivo-** finalizo Mr. 1 alejándose, pero una mano tomaba su pie, sorprendiendo al matón….

 **-No permitiré que dañen a mis amigos-** hablo Luffy refiriéndose a Galvi y a Mely, por lo que Mr. 1 aventando la mano de Luffy, se acercó a Galvi, el cual cubría a su hija de ver esa escena cruel…

En ese momento un disparo se escuchó en ese lugar, sorprendiendo a Nami que llegaba al lugar…

 **-Señorita esto es peligroso, tenga cuidado por favor, ¿quiere que la espere?** \- hablo el taxista mientras Nami le pagaba y notaba la humareda provocada en el lugar donde vivía Galvi…

 **-No gracias, un amigo me espera** \- hablo Nami acelerando el paso, mientras un hombre y sus secuaces se retiraban del lugar, dejando a un Luffy incapaz de moverse y a una niña llorando junto al cuerpo de su padre….

Al momento que Nami llegaba al lugar, solo pudo escuchar un grito por parte de Luffy…

 **\- ¡OSSAAAAAAAAAN! –**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

* * *

 **No tengo palabras, pobre Luffy, por muy fuerte que haya sido en su vida pasada, en esta no es mas que un humano normal...  
**

 **Mientras avanza esto, me escondere por las Luffy-fangirls me vayan a querer golpear por lastimar a su capitán preferido...**

 **SECCION PREGUNTAS ONE PIECE:**

 **Hora de mas tristeza... (solo fans fuertes de conviccion podran contestar esto)**

 **-¿CUAL FUE EL INDICIO MAS CLARO QUE DEJO ODA-SAMA PARA MOSTRAR QUE PORTGAS D. ACE IBA A MORIR?-**

 **Pistas: no hay pista ya que fue muy comentado por Oda-sama en una entrevista...**

 **Les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	11. Sentirse Protegida

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo... :3**

 **Seguimos actualizando rapido este fic, por lo que es hora de la mencion honrifica de este capitulo...**

 **La mencion es para (Redoble de tambores):**

 **MAON**

 **En efecto, Oda-sama afirmo en una entrevista que tenia pensado que Ace muriera conforme avanzaba la serie (aunque al principio penso en Garp, pero no tendria el mismo efecto en Luffy)...**

 **El signo mas claro de esto fue las DOS CARAS en el sombrero de Ace, Feliz y Triste...**

 **Al morir Ace hace estos gestos y Oda afirmo que ese era el proposito de ese detalle en su sombrero...**

 **Ahora si, despues de tanta tristeza, espero este capitulo les de gusto...**

 **Sin mas que ecribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 11: Sentirse protegida

En una sala de emergencia…

 **\- ¡Chicos! -** hablo Usopp acompañado de Sanji mientras se acercaba a la sala de espera, en la cual estaban, Nami, Robin y Zoro…

 **\- ¿Aún no hay noticias sobre su estado? -** pregunto Usopp mientras Nami alzando la vista en lágrimas negaba y Robin la intentaba reconfortar…

 **-Espero este bien-** hablo Sanji mientras en la sala de espera, mucha gente salía y entraba, indicando un día muy agitado…

 **(HORAS ATRÁS)**

 **\- ¡Osaaaaaan! -** grito Luffy mientras Nami veía la escena y sin más acudía con el pelinegro, el cual ensangrentado se intentaba levantar sin éxito…

 **\- ¿Qué sucedió Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami mientras intentaba ayudar a su amigo, pero el pelinegro volteando con esfuerzo, miraba a la pelinaranja pidiéndole algo en el proceso…

 **-Ayuda al Ossan, le dispararon-** hablo Luffy tosiendo sangre, mientras Nami, volteando para ver a Mely llorar, entro en un estado de no saber qué hacer…

 **\- ¿Pero y tu Luffy? -** pregunto la pelinaranja, por lo que el chico empezando a perder el conocimiento, tomo la mano de Nami, viéndola con determinación…

 **\- ¡No te preocupes por mí, el Ossan necesita más ayuda! -** grito Luffy mientras caía inconsciente y Nami temblaba por la escena, pero sin más decidió hacerle caso a su amigo y viendo el teléfono de lo que quedaba de la casa de Galvi, la pelinaranja llamaba a una ambulancia y posterior a otra persona…

 **-Robin, ayúdame por favor** \- hablo Nami con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras del otro lado del auricular, la pelinegra buscaba la forma de calmar a su amiga…

 **-En un momento te alcanzo en el hospital, iré con Zoro** \- finalizo Robin, mientras Nami veía como los cuerpos de Luffy y Galvi eran llevados en distintas ambulancias…

 **-A este hombre le dispararon en el hombro, ha perdido mucha sangre-** hablo el enfermero haciendo que Nami notara que eran verdad las palabras de Luffy…

 **-Señorita, suba a la ambulancia, la niña pequeña quedo inconsciente, hay que ir al hospital-** hablo el camillero mientras Nami asentía y subía en la ambulancia donde estaba Luffy, el cual recibía los primeros auxilios…

 **-Yo sé que estarás bien Luffy** \- hablo Nami tomando la mano del pelinegro, el cual seguía respirando con la mascarilla de oxígeno y tenía múltiples heridas en su rostro y cuerpo…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Todos seguían en silencio, hasta que un doctor salía y notaba a los chicos preocupados…

 **\- ¿Algún familiar de Monkey D. Luffy? -** pregunto el doctor mientras Nami reaccionaba y sin más se acercaba al doctor…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo esta Luffy?!-** exigió la pelinaranja, pero Robin calmando a su amiga, trato de explicarle al doctor la situación actual del pelinegro…

- **Luffy vive solo, pero somos sus amigos, doctor Sagel** \- hablo Robin mientras el doctor notaba que el chico tenía grandes amistades que se preocupaban por el…

 **-Ya veo, bueno Luffy-kun tiene múltiples hematomas, varias costillas rotas y perdió mucha sangre, pero por el momento su condición es estable-** hablo Sagel tranquilizando a los chicos, hasta que el doctor puso una cara de seriedad…

 **-Sin embargo, no permite su tratamiento, ya que exige que primero tratemos a Galvi-san, el cual sigue en estado crítico** \- hablo el doctor, haciendo que los chicos notaran que el otro hombre si había sufrido mucho daño…

 **\- ¿Alguien podría calmarlo?** \- pregunto el doctor mientras los chicos miraban a Nami, pero Sanji viendo la situación, quiso resolver algo para no tener que mentirle a Luffy…

 **-Oiga doctor, ¿el Ossan está bien? -** pregunto el chico rubio mientras Sagel mirando sus notas, trataba de ser lo más concreto posible sobre eso…

 **-Galvi-san tuvo una hemorragia, estamos en proceso de sacar la bala y dentro de poco lo operaremos, por eso pido su discreción sobre eso-** hablo Sagel mientras Nami, secándose las lágrimas, se acercaba al viejo doctor, sorprendiendo a sus amigos…

- **Yo calmare a Luffy-** hablo Nami mientras Sagel sonreía y sin más le pedía a la pelinaranja, lo acompañara…

Todos parecían calmados, pero Zoro, por alguna razón se retiraba de la sala de espera saliendo del hospital, cosa que noto Robin…

Apoyado en la pared donde estaba una máquina de bebidas, Zoro enojado, terminaba por golpear la máquina, frustrado por lo que le había sucedido a su amigo…

- **No deberías desquitarte con la máquina-** hablo una voz que Zoro identifico como Robin, la cual traía un vaso de café que entregaba al peliverde…

 **\- ¿Por qué no estuve cuando Luffy estaba en problemas? -** hablo Zoro, por lo que Robin tomando su café, esbozaba una sonrisa cálida, sabiendo el grado de amistad que tenía el peliverde con Luffy…

 **-Ya lo sucedido no lo podemos cambiar, lo importante es que Luffy está bien, ¿no crees Zoro?** \- hablo Robin apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde, el cual se exaltaba por la acción, pero sabiendo que todos estaban preocupados, dejo que la pelinegra se confortara y calmara…

 **-Tienes razón mujer-** concluyo Zoro mientras notaba como Tony, se acercaba a los dos, a lo que indicaba traía noticias…

 **-Zoro-san, Robin-san, por favor vengan conmigo** \- hablo el chico de pelo café mientras esa noche parecía que los chicos no dormirían…

En la habitación donde estaba internado Luffy…

 **\- ¡El Ossan necesita más ayuda! -** exclamo Luffy tomando la bata del doctor en turno mientras sin evitarlo, el chico escupía sangre debido a que no se había dado inicio a su tratamiento…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** grito Nami entrando y deteniendo al pelinegro que seguía con su mirada perdida, pero aún lastimado…

 **-Luffy, Galvi-san ya está siendo tratado, por favor deja que te examinen-** hablo Nami, pero el pelinegro, un poco testarudo iba a reclamar, pero en ese instante se detenía al ver como lagrimas caían en el suelo de la habitación, lagrimas que surgían de los ojos color chocolate de Nami…

- **Por favor Luffy** \- hablo en lágrimas Nami, haciendo que el pelinegro se tranquilizara, permitiendo el inicio del tratamiento por parte de los médicos…

 **-Solo no llores Nami-** hablo Luffy, mientras empezaba a ver borroso, pero la mano libre del pelinegro, trataba de alcanzar a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Esta bien? -** pregunto Nami acercándose a la camilla, por lo que uno de los enfermeros, bajando su cubre bocas asentía y suspiraba al ver que Luffy descansaba…

 **-Si señorita, solo es el sedante, en un momento iniciaremos a curarlo, gracias por su ayuda-** hablo el enfermero mientras entraba Sagel y viendo a Nami, el viejo medico se acercaba dando instrucciones a los enfermeros y al doctor que atendía al chico…

 **-Nami-san, Galvi-san esta en terapia intensiva, pero pudimos retirar la bala** \- hablo Sagel mientras Nami, tranquila, volteaba para mirar a Luffy, el cual seguía siendo atendido…

 **-He dado las órdenes para que te quedes con Luffy-san-** hablo el viejo medico mientras la pelinaranja asentía y los enfermeros se retiraban, dejando a un Luffy de mejor aspecto y por fin vendado…

 **-Gracias Sagel-san** \- concluyo la chica mientras veía como todos salían, dejando a ella y a Luffy solo en esa habitación…

" _ **-Ouch, eso duele Nami**_ _\- hablo un chico vendado mientras una chica de pelo color naranja jalaba sin delicadeza las mejillas del capitán de aquel barco pirata…_

 _ **\- ¿Eso te duele, Luffy? -**_ _pregunto la navegante sin perder la mueca de enojo, mientras sus ojos color chocolate indicaban un poco de humedad, tal vez por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir…_

 _ **\- ¿Ahora entiendes que sentimos cuando estas en peligro con esos enemigos tan peligrosos?, ¿Comprendes cómo me afecta a mí? -**_ _pregunto Nami con pequeñas lágrimas, mientras Luffy sonriendo, tomaba su sombrero de paja, poniéndolo en la cabeza de su navegante…_

 _ **-Lo entiendo Nami**_ _\- hablo el pelinegro, haciendo que la pelinaranja, esbozara una sonrisa y sin más abrazara a Luffy susurrando unas últimas palabras…._

 _ **-Te cuidare como tú nos cuidas a nosotros-**_ _"_

 **\- ¿Nami?** \- pregunto Luffy recobrando la consciencia, viendo que la pelinaranja permanecía apoyada en la cama donde estaba pelinegro…

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Nami pudo divisar que Luffy había despertado, pero que tenía el rostro hinchado y el ojo, donde estaba la cicatriz, permanecía de un color morado debido a un golpe…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamo la pelinaranja abrazando al pelinegro, pero la chica olvidaba el hecho de la golpiza que había recibido Luffy…

 **-Lo siento** \- hablo Nami al recordar que su amigo estaba herido, pero quitándose la mascarilla de oxígeno que tenía, Luffy esbozo una sonrisa cálida, tranquilizando a la chica…

 **-Oye eso dolió, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy, mientras Nami se limpiaba las lágrimas y sin más se sentaba a lado del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿El Ossan está bien? -** pregunto Luffy haciendo a Nami reaccionar ya que desconocía cuando tiempo se había quedado dormida…

 **\- ¡Debo ver a los demás, espérame aquí Luffy! -** hablo Nami saliendo del cuarto, haciendo que Luffy se acomodara y viendo salir a su amiga, esbozara una sonrisa…

Yendo hacia la sala de espera, Nami se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos aun esperando y dormidos en los sillones del hospital…

 **-Les dije que descansaran, pero querían ver la evolución del estado de Luffy, por eso les permití quedarse** \- hablo Sagel mientras Nami volteaba y sin más esbozaba una sonrisa y decidía regresar al cuarto donde estaba Luffy…

Entrando, Nami pudo ver como Luffy miraba hacia el techo, ya que seguía acostado y por lo que se veía, los medicamentos habían resultado efectivos…

- **Galvi-san está bien, Luffy** \- hablo Nami, por lo que el pelinegro, haciendo una mueca de seriedad, expuso una idea a su amiga…

- **Procurare que el Ossan ya no sufra por esos tipos-** hablo Luffy, por lo que, tomando la mano del pelinegro, Nami notaba que ya había tenido esa sensación con ese chico…

 **-Has logrado mucho con tan pocas acciones, Luffy** \- hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa, por lo que el pelinegro, ladeando la cabeza de confusión, no notaba la mirada que le daba la pelinaranja…

 **-Eres rara, Nami-** hablo el pelinegro rompiendo el efecto de la escena y por ende, provocando el enojo de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Todavía que te estoy alabando, sales con eso! -** hablo Nami con dientes de tiburón, pero viendo la sonrisa del pelinegro, la pelinaranja suspiro viendo la actitud despreocupada del chico…

 **\- ¿Te golpearon muy duro? -** pregunto Nami retomando el asunto por el cual Luffy estaba postrado en esa cama de hospital…

 **-Eso no importa, me recuperare pronto y seguiremos nuestras aventuras, shishishishi** \- finalizo Luffy, haciendo un clic en la mente de Nami, que recordaba algo por fin…

 **\- ¿Estás bien Nami?** \- pregunto el pelinegro, por lo que acercándose Nami al rostro de Luffy, buscaba saber si el chico sentía lo mismo que ella en base a esos recuerdos…

 **\- ¿No sientes que fuimos algo en una vida pasada, Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami, haciendo que el pelinegro por primera vez se ruborizara al tener tan cerca a la pelinaranja…

 **-Nami, yo…-** trato de formular una frase Luffy, pero sintiendo su corazón latir tan deprisa, el chico solo quedaba hipnotizado por los ojos color chocolate de Nami y por sus labios color rosa rozando al rojizo…

 **-Tú me gustas Luffy-** susurro Nami, mientras el instinto del pelinegro buscaba que en ese momento besar a la chica, haciendo que Luffy acercara lentamente su rostro hacia el de Nami…

 **\- ¡Oye Luffy, ¿ya estas mejor?!-** exclamo Usopp entrando a la habitación, ya que el doctor Sagel les había dicho las buenas noticias, pero el pelinegro entraba en un momento inoportuno…

 **\- ¿Qué les pasa? -** pregunto Usopp, ya que tanto Luffy como Nami permanecían separados, pero muy rojos, como si de tomates se trataran…

 **\- ¿Y los demás?** \- pregunto Nami tratando de calmar el ambiente, haciendo que Usopp reaccionara y sin más saliera para buscar a los demás…

 **\- ¡Es cierto, no los he despertado, estaba tan feliz de saber que el Ossan y Luffy estaban bien que se me paso! -** exclamo Usopp saliendo del cuarto, mientras Nami suspiraba por el momento arruinado…

 **-Usopp es muy chistoso, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy olvidando rápidamente el hecho de que casi se besaba con la pelinaranja…

- **Es bueno saber que el Ossan está bien, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy, por lo que notando que el ambiente se había calmado, el pelinegro volteo hacia su amiga…

 **-Oye Nami…-** no pudo concluir esta vez el chico al sentir una presión en sus labios, siendo fugaz el contacto, ya que Nami sabía que no disponía de mucho tiempo…

- **Contigo, me siento protegida, Luffy** \- finalizo Nami haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera, pero esbozando una sonrisa, Luffy dijo unas palabras sinceras...

 **-Tratare de cuidar tu sonrisa, Nami-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

* * *

 **¿Les gusto el beso fugaz LuNa?  
**

 **Lo bueno es que no hubo muertos en este capitulo o ya me estarian linchando, hahahahaha...**

 **En verdad, agradezco mucho sus reviews, en verdad quisiera agregar escenas sobre otras parejas, pero todo a su tiempo, es lo unico que puedo decir por el momento...**

 **Ahora si, vamos por la mencion:**

 **PREGUNTAS SECCION ONE PIECE**

 **¿CUAL ES EL PERSONAJE CREADO POR ODA QUE APARECE OCULTO TANTO EN EL MANGA COMO EN LA ANIMACION DE ONE PIECE AL ESTILO "Where's Waldo?, SIENDO UNA PARODIA DEL MISMO?**

 **Esperando su respuesta, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto, no lo duden...**


	12. Pequeñas Historias

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Me gusta actualizar cada tres o cuatro dias, ya que me parece tiempo suficiente para escribir un capítulo de esta historia...**

 **Ahora si, como cada capitulo ha estado ocurriendo, la mencion honorifica es para(redoble de tambores):**

 **JUANMASTER**

 **En efecto, el personaje creado por Oda no es ni mas ni menos que PANDAMAN, ese pirata con una recompensa de 3, 333,333 de berries y que siempre esta escondido en cada capitulo de One Piece...**

 **Mientras sigo viendo las estructuras de los proximos capitulos, seguimos con esta historia..**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 12: Pequeñas Historias

Mientras Nami seguía en el cuarto donde estaba Luffy….

 **\- ¿A dónde vamos Tony? -** pregunto Zoro mientras iba acompañado de Robin y el chico de pelo color café se detenía en la puerta de lo que parecía una pequeña guardería…

 **-Como Nami-san estaba un poco ocupada con Luffy-san, les pido si pueden cuidar un rato a la hija de Galvi-san-** hablo Tony haciendo que tanto Zoro como Robin voltearan para ver a Mely, la cual permanecía oculta en un rincón de aquella sala…

 **\- ¡¿Dónde está mi papi?!-** exigió la pequeña niña, por lo que asintiendo Robin, la pelinegra entraba en aquella sala para ver a Mely…

 **-Cuiden de Mely, en un rato regreso con noticias de Luffy-san y Galvi-san-** hablo el estudiante médico haciendo que Zoro reaccionara al ver como se alejaba Tony…

 **\- ¡Oye, yo no he aceptado!** \- hablo Zoro con dientes de tiburón, pero volteando, el peliverde noto como la pequeña Mely se mostraba hostil con Robin…

 **\- ¡Yo quiero ver a mi papi! -** grito Mely mientras Robin suspiraba y Zoro se unía para ver como calmar a la niña que había sufrido al ver la golpiza de su padre…

 **-Tu papá está siendo tratado para curar sus heridas, por lo mientras tratemos de esperar-** hablo Robin acariciando el cabello de la niña, por lo que Mely viendo esa acción, giro la cabeza en señal de no estar de acuerdo…

 **-Entonces quiero estar con Luffy y Nami** \- hablo la niña, por lo que Zoro, fiel a su manera de ser, se acercó para decirle unas cosas a Mely…

 **-Niña, tu viste como golpearon a Luffy, ahora esta indispuesto igual que Nami-** hablo el peliverde, haciendo que Mely volteara haciendo un puchero, descolocando a Zoro…

 **\- ¡YO QUIERO A LUFFY Y A NAMI!** \- grito la niña empezando un berrinche, por lo que Robin y Zoro trataban de lidiar con la niña, hasta que Zoro hallo una forma algo extraña de calmar a Mely…

 **\- ¿Viste el color de mi pelo?, parezco una alga-** hablo el peliverde, mientras Mely volteando y observando el color del pelo de Zoro, empezó a carcajear olvidando el berrinche…

 **\- ¡Pareces una lechuga, hahahaha! -** exclamo la pequeña niña, mientras Robin volteaba curiosa haciendo que Zoro se ruborizara un poco…

 **-Le dices a alguien de esto y te mato** \- hablo el peliverde mientras Robin sonreía discretamente y sin más empezaba a jugar con la pequeña Mely…

Horas habían pasado y la pequeña Mely por fin estaba dormida, por lo que viendo que Tony aun no llegaba, Robin decidió platicar con Zoro…

 **-Es raro de que por el poco tiempo en que llevamos como amigos, tengamos tanta confianza para hacer este tipo de actos-** hablo Robin, haciendo que Zoro volteara intrigado respecto a las palabras de la pelinegra…

 **-Cuando alguien está en este tipo de situaciones, no es algo que me haga quedarme de brazos cruzados** \- finalizo Zoro, mientras se levantaba en dirección hacia la salida de aquella sala….

 **\- ¿Quieres un café?** \- pregunto el peliverde, mientras Robin asentía y observaba salir a su amigo, por lo que la pelinegra solo se dedicó a acariciar el pelo de Mely, la cual seguía durmiendo…

Regresando Zoro, le entrego el café a Robin, la cual esbozando una sonrisa empezaba a tomar un poco de ese café….

 **-Oye mujer-** hablo Zoro atrayendo la atención de Robin que volteaba intrigada y dejaba de tomar el café que tenía en sus manos…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Zoro? -** pregunto Robin, haciendo que el peliverde mostrara una actitud nerviosa, ya que hasta el mismo no creía lo que iba a decir…

- **¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un día, para platicar?, ya sabes que no sea en este tipo de situaciones** \- hablo nervioso Zoro, por lo que Robin deteniéndose para ver el rostro ruborizado del peliverde, esbozó una sonrisa discreta, aturdiendo a Zoro…

 **-Está bien Zoro, pareces un chico interesante** \- finalizo Robin mientras Tony llegaba y les daba las noticias sobre el estado de salud de Luffy y Galvi….

… **.**

En la sala de espera, Nami seguía cuidando a Luffy en la habitación donde estaba internado el chico…

 **-Oye narizón, voy a traer algo de comida, se ve que no han cenado-** hablo Sanji retirándose mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga asentía…

 **\- ¡Usopp! -** exclamo Kaya llegando a la sala, haciendo que el pelinegro volteara un poco sorprendido por ver a la joven médico llegar…

 **-Tony me conto lo que paso, ¿está bien Luffy-san? -** hablo Kaya mientras Usopp asentía a su pregunta y sin más se levantaba para platicar con la chica…

 **\- ¿Sigues en tu guardia?** \- pregunto el pelinegro de nariz larga, haciendo que Kaya asintiera y sin más le indicara con la mano que Usopp la acompañara…

Caminando por el pasillo del hospital, Usopp vio como Kaya se detenía en la entrada de un cuarto y entrando silenciosamente, la chica pedía silencio al joven pelinegro…

- **Dentro de una semana, desconectaran a este paciente-** hablo Kaya mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga solo veía que el hombre que estaba en esa camilla, permanecía en coma por los signos vitales mostrados en su respirador…

 **\- ¿Su familia está de acuerdo?** \- pregunto Usopp mientras con una mirada de tristeza, Kaya volteaba para revelar algo de suma importancia a su amigo…

 **-Su familia lo abandono hace un mes, por esa razón el consejo de médicos busca que lo desconecten-** hablo Kaya, por lo que Usopp viendo la seriedad de las palabras de su amiga, trato de calmar el ambiente de aquel cuarto…

 **\- ¿Te dije que soy aprendiz de un gran brujo Chaman que ha roto paradigmas de la ciencia médica?, puedo pedirle consejos para ayudar a tu paciente-** hablo Usopp alzando las manos y muy seguro, pero al abrir sus ojos para ver la reacción de la chica rubia, el pelinegro se sorprendió…

 **-Sé que es mentira, pero tu comentario me ha alegrado mucho, Usopp-** hablo Kaya esbozando una sonrisa cálida, pero en sus adentros y tal vez por causa del destino, la joven médico tuvo un flashback…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

En una isla en cierto pueblo de un lugar llamado East Blue…

 **\- ¡Kaya-san, nuestro capitán lo logro! -** hablo un chico bañado en lágrimas llamado Tamanegi mientras en compañía de otro corrían por su pueblo llevando un cartel de una recompensa de 200 millones y el pirata era apodado "GOD"

 **\- ¿No es grandioso señorita Kaya?** \- hablo un chico de cabello color verde, el cual respondía al nombre de Piman, haciendo que la chica volteara esbozando una sonrisa…

 **-Usopp se ha vuelto un pirata muy famoso** \- hablo Kaya sonriendo, pero al momento de que los niños se iban corriendo vitoreando la hazaña de su capitán, la chica cambio totalmente su semblante…

 **-Usopp estará en peligro constante por esa recompensa, Merry-** hablo Kaya mientras seguía leyendo su libro de medicina y el mayordomo le servía un poco de té…

- **Hay que tener confianza, está en una gran tripulación señorita Kaya** \- finalizo Merry, por lo que, mirando el cartel por última vez, Kaya suspiro acercándose a una ventana para ver el sol en su máximo esplendor…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Kaya?** \- pregunto Usopp al ver como la chica rubia lo abrazaba y se apoyaba en el pecho del pelinegro de nariz larga…

 **-Gracias por comprender y confortarme Usopp** \- finalizo la chica haciendo que el pelinegro se ruborizara debido al abrazo y la cercanía con Kaya….

 **-Sera una noche tranquila hasta que Luffy despierte** \- susurro Usopp mientras Kaya deshacía el abrazo y juntos seguían platicando sobre anécdotas de ambos…

… **..**

Finalmente, en la entrada del Hospital….

 **-No puedo creer que estas máquinas no tengan la bebida favorita de Nami-san** \- hablo Sanji mientras fumaba y buscaba en la máquina de la entrada para buscar una bebida en especial…

El rubio terminaba de fumar, pero en ese instante, su visión fue directa hacia una chica de pelo rojo corto, que portaba un vestido negro ajustado y que por lo que parecía tenia frio…

 **\- ¿Qué haces tan tarde? -** pregunto Sanji mientras entregaba un vaso de café a la chica pelirroja, y esta se sorprendía de la amabilidad del chico rubio…

- **Estoy esperando a una persona, gracias por el café** \- hablo la chica pelirroja mientras tomaba un sorbo del café y seguía frotando su brazo debido al frio que sentía…

 **-Ya veo, yo estoy esperando a un amigo que se recupere, ya que recibió una golpiza por unos cobardes-** hablo Sanji mientras miraba el cuerpo de la chica y en especial su rostro que contrastaba su pelo rojo con unos ojos color ceniza…

 **-Me llamo Deva, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -** pregunto la pelirroja haciendo que Sanji volteara y notara que la chica buscaba platicar para aminorar su espera…

 **-Mi nombre es Sanji Vinsmoke-** finalizo el chico rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo haciendo que Deva se sorprendiera por cierto detalle…

- **¿Tu padre es Judge Vinsmoke, dueño de la compañía más grande de comida gourmet?** \- hablo Deva, logrando que Sanji cambiara su postura al oír el nombre de su padre…

 **-Ese sujeto no es mi padre** \- concluyo el chico rubio, mientras Deva, notando la hostilidad en la respuesta, trato de calmar el ambiente…

 **-Perdóname Sanji-kun, pero tu familia es muy famosa en varias partes del mundo-** hablo Deva, por lo que Sanji suspirando, sabía que no podía enojarse con la chica, debido a que ella desconocía lo que le pasaba…

 **-Tranquila Deva-chan-** hablo Sanji hasta que en la entrada del Hospital se mostraba a un chico de complexión parecida al chico rubio, pero de pelo color rojizo…

 **-Disculpa la tardanza Deva, aquí está tu abrigo** \- finalizo el chico mientras volteaba y miraba con desconfianza a Sanji, el cual seguía fumando…

 **-Vámonos Deva-** hablo el chico mientras la chica se ponía su abrigo y prácticamente era arrastrada por el agarre de la mano del que parecía su hermano…

 **\- ¡Espera Devon, hasta luego Sanji-kun, espero volver a platicar algún día! -** exclamo Deva yéndose mientras Sanji le devolvía el adiós terminando de fumar su cigarrillo…

Sanji seguía analizando las palabras de la chica, hasta que escucho como Usopp llegaba a la entrada para darle las noticias de Luffy y Galvi…

 **\- ¡Esa chica es igual de hermosa que mi linda Nami-swan, oh mi dulce Deva-chwaaaaaaan! -** grito Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos y con una actitud algo pervertida, cosa que noto Usopp y solo miro a su amigo con una gotita recorriendo su nuca…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Sanji? -** pregunto con duda Usopp hasta que, recobrando su temple, Sanji se sacudió su chamarra negra que traía puesta y sin notarlo, el pelinegro de nariz larga, tenía a su amigo tocando su hombro…

 **-Mejor que nunca Usopp-** finalizo Sanji con una cara seria, pero finalizando con un chorrito de sangre que salía de su nariz, asustando al joven pelinegro…

… **..**

Regresando al tiempo actual…

 **\- ¿Qué dijiste Luffy? -** pregunto Nami con un pequeño rubor, queriendo confirmarlo, ya que la chica había escuchado las palabras del pelinegro…

 **-Dije que…-** intento hablar Luffy siendo interrumpido por Nami que cubría la boca del chico, aumentando la chica, el rubor que tenía en su rostro…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** grito Usopp entrando acompañado de Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Tony y Kaya, haciendo que el pelinegro se alegrara por la compañía…

 **\- ¡Chicos! -** grito Luffy aun adolorido, por lo que Sagel, entrando a la sala notaba el ambiente de alegría que rodeaba el cuarto…

 **-Me alegro hayas despertado Luffy-kun, solo he venido para darte las noticias de que Galvi-san esta mejor y solo necesita descansar, su hija Mely está dormida, mañana podrán visitarlo** \- hablo el viejo doctor, logrando que Luffy esbozara una sonrisa…

 **\- ¡El Ossan está mejor!** \- exclamo Luffy, pero debido al dolor el chico se acomodaba sin poder esconder su felicidad por lo dicho…

 **-Ya no te muevas tanto, Luffy** \- hablo Nami apoyando al chico para que se sentara y acomodando, la chica, las sabanas de la cama del pelinegro…

 **-Sin embargo, supe por fuentes que fuiste golpeado por un sujeto que extorsionaba a Galvi-san, ¿verdad Luffy-kun? -** hablo Sagel sentando en una pequeña silla, haciendo que los demás vieran a Luffy con cara de seriedad…

 **-El tipo era alto y moreno, todos le decían Mr. 1-** hablo Luffy, haciendo que Sagel se sorprendiera por lo dicho, pero sin perder el hilo de la conversación, el viejo medico revelo algo de suma importancia….

 **-Ese sujeto pertenece a una de las organizaciones del mercado negro, su líder se hace llamar Mr. 0, son muy peligrosos, lo más probable es que sepan todo sobre ti y los círculos que frecuentas-** hablo el anciano, por lo que Luffy, sin perder su mueca de seriedad, expuso una idea que rondaba por su cabeza….

 **-Es hora de proteger a mis amigos-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

* * *

 **Se viene algo interesante?  
**

 **Les gustaron las mini historias?**

 **Hahahahahaha, deberia de dejar de preguntar, hahahahaha...**

 **PREGUNTA PARA GANAR LA MENCION HONORIFICA, SECCION PREGUNTAS ONE PIECE:**

 **Retomemos un poco al derrotado CP9:**

 **¿Cual era el valor numerico en dokurikis de los integrantes del CP9?**

 **Dokuriki (Camino a la fuerza): Valor empleado por Fukuro para medir las habilidades atleticas de su compañeros, siendo una referencia que una marine comun posee 10 dokurikis...**

 **Con esta pregunta al aire, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	13. La Torre Mugiwara

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Sigo trabajando en los capitulos de esta historia, mientras hago mini resumenes de mis proximas historias, peticiones que ahi tengo pendientes, ideas de oneshot, ufff, cuanto trabajo, hahahaha...**

 **Sin embargo estoy feliz de tener tanto en mi cabeza, por lo que espero les sigan gustando las historias de este humilde servidor...**

 **Ahora si, la mencion honorifica de este capítulo es para (Redoble de tambores):**

 **FERJAHIR**

 **Esta mencion es para ti por revelar los datos del nivel de cada agente del CP9**

 **-Rob Lucci: 4000 dokurikis (Rval derrotado por Luffy)**

 **-Kaku: 2200 dokurikis (Rival derrotado por Zoro)**

 **-Jabra: 2180 dokurikis (Rival derrotado por Sanji)**

 **-Blueno: 820 dokurikis (rival derrotado por Luffy)**

 **-Kumadori: 810 dokurikis (rival derrotado por Chopper)**

 **-Fukuro: 800 dokurikis (rival derrotado por Franky)**

 **-Kalifa: 630 dokurikis (rival derrotado por Nami)**

 **-Spandam: 9 dokurikis (Usopp y Robin le dieron una paliza)**

 **Ahora si, sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 13: La Torre Mugiwara

Un mes y medio después del incidente de Luffy…

 **-No puedo creer aún que me convenciera de hacer esto** \- hablo una chica de pelo largo color naranja que vestía una minifalda negra combinada con una blusa blanca ajustada a su figura…

 **-Es la mejor opción si lo ves desde este punto-** hablo Robin bajando una pequeña caja de un camión que se podía leer claramente en uno de sus costados "Mudanzas" ….

 **-Nosotros nos haremos cargo, señorita** \- hablo uno de los empleados mientras otros hombres seguían metiendo cosas en un gran edificio y Luffy se encontraba en otra parte platicando con Usopp, Zoro y Sanji….

 **-Además así estarás "más tiempo a solas" con Luffy, fufufufu-** concluyo Robin riendo discretamente, logrando que Nami se ruborizara, mientras recordaba la razón de porque esa mudanza….

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Es hora de proteger a mis amigos-** hablo Luffy serio haciendo que los demás voltearan sorprendidos y siguieran escuchando al pelinegro…

 **-Deseo que ustedes vivan conmigo a partir de este momento, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji-** hablo el pelinegro sin perder su mueca de seriedad haciendo que sus amigos quedaran perplejos por la petición del chico…

 **-No creo sea para tanto Luffy…-** hablo Nami siendo interrumpida por la voz de Luffy que denotaba seriedad y un poco de enojo…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamo el pelinegro haciendo que la chica quedara sorprendida de ser callada por su amigo ya que nunca había visto una faceta así del chico…

 **-Viste lo que sucedió con el Ossan, no me puedo permitir que ustedes pasen por algo similar** \- hablo Luffy apretando su sábana, haciendo que el cuarto se llenara de un silencio total….

 **-Bueno, Luffy-san debe descansar, ustedes también, ya mañana podrán ver ese detalle-** finalizo Sagel mientras los demás se miraban y asentían saliendo de la habitación, dejando, por último, a Nami que seguía con la mirada hacia abajo ensombrecida…

Finalmente, solos, Luffy seguía con su gesto de seriedad, hasta que escucho las palabras de la pelinaranja que apretaba su puño…

 **\- ¿En verdad quieres que vivamos contigo, Luffy? -** pregunto Nami con duda, levantando su vista para ver algo imposible para sus ojos…

 **\- ¡Luffy, no te levantes!** \- exclamo Nami al ver que el pelinegro luchaba por levantarse de la cama, sin éxito alguno, pero el chico continuaba batallando con esfuerzo….

 **-Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, pero ¿Dónde piensas alojarnos? -** pregunto Nami acomodando la cama de Luffy, por lo que el pelinegro esbozando su sonrisa, demostró que podría cubrir ese aspecto…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¡Qué bueno que Sabo hablo con mi papá, así podrán vivir todos aquí, shishishishi!** \- exclamo Luffy junto a Usopp, mientras Nami, enojándose por el hecho acudía hacia el pelinegro y le jalaba la oreja como regaño…

 **\- ¿Crees que será sencillo tener que lidiar con ustedes? -** hablo Nami con dientes de tiburón, haciendo que Luffy y los demás voltearan al ver llegar a un chico de pelo color café…

 **\- ¿Tony?** \- pregunto Nami, mientras deshacía el agarre de la oreja de Luffy y todos miraban sorprendidos al joven estudiante médico…

 **-Decidiste venir, que bueno, shishishishi** \- concluyo Luffy, mientras los demás observaban como el pelinegro ayudaba al chico de pelo color café…

 **-Perdón por las molestias, pero tanto Kaya como Sagel-san le pidieron ese favor a Luffy-san, ya que vivo solo y esos sujetos podrían buscarme-** hablo Tony haciendo que todos comprendieran la razón principal de que el chico estuviese ahí…

 **\- ¿y Kaya estará bien? -** pregunto Usopp, haciendo que Tony asintiera revelando algo importante en referencia a su amiga…

 **-Kaya pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de la zona, su familia procura que tenga guardias y así ella no corre peligro** \- concluyo el chico de pelo café, mientras Luffy seguía jugando con las cosas y Nami lo golpeaba para que se calmara…

 **-Bueno, en este caso, somos 7 personas que vivirán aquí, ¿Quién radica aquí Luffy? -** pregunto Nami, ya que sabía el edificio tendría que ser habitado por más personas, al ser varios pisos y por ende departamentos…

 **-El edificio nos pertenece solo a nosotros Nami-** hablo Luffy, haciendo que la chica volteara sorprendida igual que sus demás amigos…

 **-Luffy, son seis pisos, ¿Cómo lograste eso? -** pregunto Nami tomando los hombros de Luffy, ya que la pelinaranja no creía lo que le decía el pelinegro…

- **Fue muy fácil, Nami, shishishishi-** concluyo Luffy mientras recordaba cómo había logrado esa hazaña y revelando algo de suma importancia…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Luffy?** \- pregunto un chico rubio, el cual vestía unos pantalones negros, sumados a una camisa blanca la cual tenía desatada la corbata negra que poseía…

 **-Dice que es importante Sabo-kun** \- hablo una chica de pelo color naranja corto mientras se acercaba con el celular hacia un escritorio lleno de papeles, lugar donde estaba Sabo…

 **-Se supone estas con Ace, ¿Qué necesitas Luffy? -** pregunto Sabo mientras del otro lado del auricular, Luffy carcajeaba y empezaba a contarle sobre la idea de Ace de mandarlo a Japón…

 **\- ¿Ace te mandó a Japón?, se nota que hace las cosas sin pensar, todo ha sido molesto desde que dejamos Brasil, hahahaha, Europa tiene algo distinto** **y luego a ti te mandan a Asia, hahahaha** \- hablo Sabo, mientras Luffy, dejando eso de lado, empezó a contarle a su hermano sobre lo que había ocurrido en esos días…

 **-Ya veo, necesitas un favor de Dragon, ¿verdad? -** pregunto Sabo mientras Luffy del otro lado del auricular asentía y el chico rubio llamaba a su compañera para anotar algo…

 **-Japón, entendido, te regreso la llamada en unas dos horas, lo más probable es que sea fácil, pero procura entrenar más para evitar que lastimen a tus amigos, Luffy-** hablo Sabo con seriedad anotando unas cosas en una libreta y cerrando la misma, sabiendo que ahora debía investigar más sobre lo contado por su hermano…

 **-Sabo, yo soy fuerte** \- hablo exaltado Luffy, logrando una carcajada en Sabo que sabía que su hermano menor diría eso…

 **-Bueno, te hablo entonces, por lo mientras recupérate** \- finalizo Sabo mientras Luffy asentía y ambos hermanos daban por terminada la llamada…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Bueno, les enseño como esta nuestro hogar, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy, pero ladeando la cabeza, el pelinegro volteo a ver a sus amigos con cara de duda…

 **-Se me olvido, shishishishi-** concluyo Luffy haciendo que todos cayeran de forma graciosa hasta que un hombre de un gran porte se mostraba frente a ellos hablando en el proceso…

 **\- ¡¿Nunca puedes prestar atención, aunque sea por un segundo?!** \- exclamo Nami con dientes de tiburón hasta que el hombre miraba con atención la escena….

 **-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Terry Gilteo, seré su guía en su nuevo hogar-** hablo el hombre mientras los chicos se miraban unos a otros y sin más acompañaban al sujeto…

 **-Luffy-san, Sabo-san y Dragon-san me han enviado para monitorear los movimientos de esa organización-** hablo Terry mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba su sombrero de paja y esbozaba una sonrisa, sabiendo la preocupación de su hermano Sabo…

 **\- ¿Y el Ossan con su hija están bien? -** pregunto Luffy mientras Nami lo interrumpía empujando con su mano el rostro del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Galvi-san y la pequeña Mely están bien?** \- pregunto preocupada Nami mientras Luffy trataba de quitarse la mano de su amiga…

 **-Ellos ya han sido reinstalados en otra zona y serán protegidos, además se le dio un empleo a Galvi-san-** hablo Terry mientras Nami suspiraba y sin más miraba como Luffy seguía platicando con Usopp, sin darse cuenta el pelinegro la gran acción noble que había hecho…

 **\- ¿Esa es una mirada enamoradiza?** \- pregunto Robin, haciendo que la pelinaranja se ruborizara completamente y volteara hacia otra parte, logrando una sonrisa discreta en la pelinegra…

 **-Como ven, este edificio se compone de 6 niveles o pisos** \- hablo Terry Gilteo deteniéndose en la entrada del edificio y el que indicaba era el primer nivel…

 **-Como ven, esta es la entrada principal y en este nivel están tanto las escaleras como el elevador para acceder a los otros niveles, además como ven, el piso está vacío, ya que este es el estacionamiento, para los medios de transporte que ustedes elijan** \- hablo Terry mientras los demás notaban lo amplio del lugar, hasta que Nami noto algo particular en las últimas palabras del hombre…

 **\- ¿Medio de transporte? -** pregunto la pelinaranja, haciendo que Terry Gilteo sacara una libreta deteniendo la guía del lugar…

 **-Así es, por orden de Sabo-san, ustedes podrán tener un automóvil, una moto o cualquier otro medio que requieran** \- hablo Terry sorprendiendo a los chicos mientras Luffy esbozaba su sonrisa y sin más seguía a Terry, el cual caminaba por las escaleras para acceder al piso 2….

 **\- "¿Quién será su familia?"-** pensó Nami mientras seguía con los demás a Luffy y a Terry, los cuales llegaban al segundo nivel de aquel edificio…

 **-Dragon-san no desea que se queden sin herramientas para seguir estudiando, este nivel posee una biblioteca equipada con una extensa colección de libros universitarios para su uso, además de una cafetería integrada para esas noches de desvelo** \- hablo Terry Gilteo mientras los jóvenes se asombraban y sin más seguían el recorrido junto al encargado enviado por Sabo….

 **-El tercer nivel será de su agrado, este es el gimnasio-** logrando que todos vieran el equipo de ejercicio y notaran que, en sí, el mismo piso era un gimnasio bien equipado…

- **Dragon-san se preocupa por su salud, por eso les permite usar todo este equipo y para evitar que tengan que acudir a sus cuartos, hay dos baños equipados, tanto para las mujeres como para los hombres-** hablo Terry haciendo que los jóvenes vieran que en verdad ese edificio les ofrecía un gran lugar para vivir…

 **-El cuarto nivel es un área para que ustedes convivan, es la sala principal, aquí yace el comedor, la cocina, es un lugar perfecto para que coman y se conozcan mejor-** hablo Terry mientras todos veían la sala, el televisor, la cocina integral, el comedor y otras cosas que eran lo ideal para ese nivel…

 **-Este nivel es el más importante, son su habitaciones personales** \- hablo Terry mientras mostraba el lugar y la distribución de los cuartos de los jóvenes….

- **Para su conocimiento, cada habitación está equipada con su equipo de cómputo personal, televisión, laptop, armario, cama, buró, lo demás ustedes lo pueden ir agregando cuando hagamos las compras de los objetos que requieran, el punto es que ustedes lo personalicen-** hablo Terry Gilteo mientras todos miraban lo amplio de cada cuarto y que eran 10 habitaciones en total en el piso…

 **\- ¿Diez habitaciones?, pero somos 7** \- hablo Nami haciendo que el encargado volteara y respondiera la incógnita de la pelinaranja…

 **-Esas habitaciones permanecerán vacías hasta que ustedes decidan quién puede ocuparlas, solo se agregan dos cuartos más y esto es por el baño de mujeres y hombres que están en este piso y que pueden ser ocupadas por dos personas al mismo tiempo** \- hablo Terry al mostrar que en el baño había dos regaderas y que los baños tenían un diseño hermoso a la vista de quien entrara…

 **-Acompáñenme, tendrán tiempo para conocer sus cuartos** \- hablo Terry mientras todos lo seguían, pero Nami detenía de un jalón a Luffy, el cual desconocía el actuar de su amiga…

 **\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por nosotros?, no es necesario y ni siquiera sé a qué se dedica tu familia** \- hablo Nami, mientras Luffy viendo que todo seguían subiendo retiró la mano de su amiga para mostrar un semblante serio…

 **-Terminando esto, te contaré todo-** hablo Luffy poniendo su sombrero de paja en la cabeza de Nami, logrando que la chica confiara en sus palabras…

 **-Está bien, Luffy** \- finalizo la chica mientras seguía a su amigo y llegaban a donde estaba el ultimo nivel del edificio….

 **-Impresionante** \- hablo Nami viendo toda una sección de entretenimiento: Karaoke, mesas de billar, máquinas de videojuegos, una pequeña cantina y hasta una tornamesa de DJ…

 **-Bienvenidos al área de relajación y entretenimiento, aquí disponen de todo para una fiesta e inclusive si el lugar se llena, disponen de la azotea donde hay un jardín y una hermosa vista** \- hablo Terry mientras todos se asombraban por la magnitud de lo dicho por el encargado, ya que la vista era magnifica y eso que aún era temprano…

 **-Bueno, es hora de ir por sus cosas personales, espero que sepan que requieren, ya que este día será ajetreado** \- hablo Terry Gilteo mientras terminaba de apuntar algunas cosas en su libreta y todos se emocionaban del lugar donde a partir de ahora vivirían…

 **\- ¿Ya saben cómo se llamará el complejo? -** pregunto Terry Gilteo logrando que Luffy esbozará su sonrisa característica y viendo el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de Nami, exclamará las palabras sobre el nombre del lugar…

 **-Sera "LA TORRE MUGIWARA"-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**

* * *

 **Los mugiwaras estan juntos por fin!  
**

 **Por fin hay un momento de tranquilidad, por lo que esperemos la organización detras de los ataques, comprenda que no podra con la voluntad de Luffy...**

 **Hora de la pregunta:**

 **SECCION PREGUNTAS CON MENCION HONORIFICA PARA TODOS:**

 **¿HAY ALGUN ANIMAL CON EL QUE SE SIENTAN IDENTIFICADOS POR SU PERSONALIDAD?**

 **-Mi respuesta: Me gustan mucho, los ZORROS, se me hacen animales astutos y muy analiticos de su entorno, por eso me identifico con ellos..**

 **Bueno, esperando su respuesta, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**


	14. Blanco y Negro

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Quiero iniciar este capitulo con las menciones honorificas ya que como dije, todos merecen esto:**

 **XYORI NADESHIKO- Tu animal: SERPIENTE**

 **JUANMASTER- Tu Animal: LOBO**

 **LUFFY KETCHUM- Tu Animal: PANDA**

 **ELJEFE2000- Tu Animal: TORTUGA**

 **OTAKU GIRL- Tu Animal: LOBO**

 **KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Sin animal, pero merece la mencion...**

 **Ahora, para leer el proximo capitulo, deseo que tengan consciencia en la siguiente frase que pondre, y como recomendacion no escuchen musica de One Piece triste... :'(**

 **"No me atormenta tanto lo inevitable de la muerte, como la impotencia que se siente ante la imposibilidad de evitarla"**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer... :'(**

Capítulo 14: Blanco y Negro

En un lugar oculto en Alemania…

 **\- ¿Todo salió bien Sabo-kun en la petición de Luffy-kun?** \- pregunto una chica de pelo color naranja corto mientras dejaba unos documentos en el escritorio del chico rubio…

 **-Termine todo lo referente a Luffy, espero que Terry pueda monitorear todos los movimientos de esa organización "Baroque Works"-** hablo Sabo mientras se levantaba y tomando una chaqueta negra se retiraba del lugar donde yacía unos minutos atrás…

 **\- ¿Qué quieres cenar esta noche, Koala? -** pregunto Sabo mientras salía de ese extraño cuarto y la chica le comentaba sobre esa noche….

Regresando a Japón, en un lugar abandonado…

 **-Un mes y medio ha pasado desde que ese chico fue golpeado, al menos ya no se meterá en nuestros asuntos** \- hablo Nero mientras seguía cobrando a la pobre gente del vecindario donde vivía Galvi y sin evitarlo, el hombre robusto veía el lugar donde estaba la casa de Galvi y donde ahora solos había rastros de cenizas…

 **\- ¿Aun no saben nada de ese sujeto?, deseo hacerle una visita** \- hablo Nero a uno de sus subordinados, mientras negando, Nero apretaba su puño, sabiendo que debía cobrar venganza hacia Luffy…

En una zona residencial, donde un hombre y su hija comían…

 **\- ¿Esta delicioso, Mely?** \- pregunto Galvi mientras la niña comía hot cakes y sin más se reía mostrando sus cachetes inflados por los hot cakes…

 **\- ¿Papi, irás por mi muñeca? -** pregunto Mely mientras el padre recordaba eso y sin más asentía ya que Galvi sabía que esa muñeca era lo más valioso para la niña, ya que era un regalo de su madre antes de morir…

 **-La traeré, lo prometo-** hablo Galvi esbozando una sonrisa recibiendo un abrazo de su pequeña hija mientras en su mente, el hombre agradecía a Luffy por todo lo hecho hacia su persona…

 **-Bueno, pórtate bien con Deva-chan y yo llegaré pronto, ¿sí? -** hablo Galvi mientras Mely asentía y sin más a la casa, llegaba una chica pelirroja que alegraba a la niña pequeña…

 **\- ¡Deva!** \- exclamó Mely corriendo mientras prácticamente se arrojaba a los brazos de la chica y ella le regresaba el abrazo esbozando una sonrisa…

 **-Cuídala por favor, Deva-chan-** hablo Galvi, mientras la pelirroja, cargando a la niña asentía, recibiendo las órdenes del hombre…

 **-Llegaré a las 6 de la tarde, espero no tardarme ya que debo pasar por una muñeca de mi Mely** \- hablo Galvi jugando con la nariz de su hija, hasta que, despidiéndose, el hombre dijo unas últimas palabras hacia su hija….

- **Te quiero Mely** -

… **..**

Regresando a la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Y con esto queda listo-** hablo Nami mientras terminaba de adornar su habitación y escuchaba como tocaban su puerta…

- **Nami, dice Sanji que esta lista la comida, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy del otro lado de la puerta mientras seguía corriendo hacia el cuarto piso acompañado de Usopp…

 **-Espero que esto no cause problemas** \- hablo Nami suspirando mientras Robin salía del cuarto frente a la pelinaranja y esbozaba una sonrisa yendo al piso inferior…

 **-Mañana sería un día pesado en la Universidad, por eso odio los exámenes** \- hablo Nami comiendo mientras Sanji servía disfrutando hacer la comida, hasta que comiendo todos juntos, volteaban al escuchar una noticia en la Televisión…

 **(-Esa organización "Baroque Works" posee mucha influencia, lo malo es que la localización de su centro de operaciones esta frente a nuestras narices, pero no se puede inculpar ya que es una industria de ropa muy bien disfrazada, pero la policía de Japón haremos todo lo posible para capturar esta mafia que busca controlar sectores desamparados de Japón** \- hablo lo que parecía un comandante mientras se mostraban escenas de lo que, provocado por esa organización, mostrando la casa quemada de Galvi en ese vecindario…

 **-Bueno confiemos en nuestra policía, gracias por su tiempo Garu-san, ahora en los deportes…-)**

- **Esos sujetos son crueles** \- hablo Nami mientras los demás recordaban cuando habían golpeado a Luffy y sin más apoyaban las palabras de su amiga…

 **-Bueno, es hora de irnos** \- hablo Nami haciendo que los demás se apuraran y sin más notaran una enorme camioneta en el estacionamiento…

\- **¡Oye, no somos niños que estas llevando a la escuela!** \- hablo Sanji con dientes de tiburón, pero Terry viendo los distintos autos y motos que habían comprado, revelo algo que descoloco a los chicos…

 **-Pueden irse en su auto o moto, esta camioneta es para Luffy-san, hoy no irá a la universidad, hay unas personas que desean verlo-** hablo Terry Gilteo haciendo que sus amigos vieran como varios guardias protegían la camioneta…

Luffy asentía y se retiraba, pero una mano lo detuvo, mostrando a Nami que mostraba un semblante de preocupación…

- **Esta noche tienes que contarme, lo prometiste-** susurro la pelinaranja, por lo que, esbozando su sonrisa característica, Luffy asentía y se soltaba con amabilidad del agarre de su amiga…

Viendo como Luffy se retiraba, todos quedaban conmocionados hasta que cada uno decidió irse a la universidad…

 **-Vámonos juntos en tu auto Zoro, así no gastamos en gasolina** \- hablo Nami, mientras el peliverde miraba a todos con cara de enojo, pero sin más abría las puertas de su coche…

Ese día, parecía que tornaría dos colores: Blanco y negro…

 **\- ¿A dónde vamos? -** pregunto Luffy mientras Terry, terminando de anotar algo en su libreta negra, levanto la vista, contestando las preguntas del pelinegro…

 **-Hoy llegaron dos personas a Japón y se mueren de ganas de verte, Luffy-san-** hablo Terry mientras el pelinegro ladeaba la cabeza sin saber de qué personas se trataban…

En una zona residencial…

 **-Aquí tiene un poco de té-** hablo una sirvienta mientras la mujer que lo recibía esbozaba una sonrisa y junto a ella, se mostraba a un hombre de gran complexión y pelo canoso comiendo galletas….

 **\- ¿Seguro estará bien, Garp-san?** \- pregunto la mujer de pelo verde mientras el hombre, terminando de comer, tomaba té y esbozaba una enorme carcajada…

 **-Supongo que esos idiotas de Ace y Sabo debieron entrenarlo bien, hahahaha** \- carcajeo Garp mientras se levantaba y viendo hacia la ventana que daba al jardín, el hombre canoso, recordaba anécdotas antes de la llegada de su nieto…

" _ **-Lena-san, ¿Cómo va con su bebé?**_ _\- pregunto una chica mientras acariciaba el vientre de la chica de pelo negro y esta esbozaba una sonrisa cálida…_

 _ **\- ¡Tengo hambre!, ¡quiero carne!**_ _\- grito la chica mientras todos los presentes intentaban calmar a la chica y del otro lado de la puerta de aquella habitación, Garp suspiraba al saber que Dragon había elegido a una mujer algo especial…"_

 **\- ¿Garp-san? -** pregunto la mujer de pelo verde trayendo a la realidad al hombre de pelo canoso….

- **Le decía que mirara quien está en la entrada principal-** hablo la chica mientras Luffy bajaba de la camioneta negra y acompañaba a Terry Gilteo….

 **\- ¡Makino! -** exclamo Luffy mientras corría y abrazaba a la mujer de pelo verde y ella esbozaba una sonrisa hacia el pelinegro…

 **-Me alegra verte bien después de vivir solo-** hablo Makino mientras Garp miraba al pelinegro y este, alertado se protegía del que parecía un golpe de su abuelo…

 **-Sigues teniendo buenos reflejos Luffy, hahahaha-** exclamo Garp mientras tomaba al chico y lo abrazaba con fuerza…

 **\- ¿Así que ya vives solo?, hahahaha** \- hablo Garp mientras Luffy sentándose junto a Makino, ladeaba la cabeza al desconocer el motivo de porque estaba ahí, su abuelo y la mujer que había cuidado de él, en su infancia….

 **\- ¿Y qué hacen aquí?** -pregunto Luffy por lo que Garp, terminando de comer otra galleta, se levantaba y depositaba un golpe que daba de lleno en la cabeza de Luffy…

 **\- ¡Esa no es forma de saludar, primero saluda bien y deberías alegrarte de que te visitamos!** \- grito Garp mientras Makino esbozaba una risa discreta y al ver como Luffy se sobaba su chichón, asentía en referencia a las palabras de su abuelo…

 **-Solo venimos de visita unos días, Luffy-kun-** hablo Makino mientras el pelinegro volteaba adolorido por el golpe, pero esbozaba su sonrisa cálida al ver a sus seres queridos junto a él…

 **-Bueno, entonces les contare de mis amigos, shishishishi** \- concluyo Luffy mientras esa tarde daba inicio con una plática entre un chico pelinegro, un hombre de pelo canoso y una mujer de pelo color verde…

Ese día, todo indicaba un color blanco en el cielo, mismo que sería teñido de color negro…

- **Lo bueno es que Deva-chan está cuidando a Mely, no me gusta visitar este lugar, pero esa muñeca fue un regalo de mi esposa antes de morir a su hija-** hablo para sí mismo Galvi, el cual vestía un traje negro y estacionando su coche cerca del vecindario donde antes vivía…

- **Veamos, debe estar por aquí-** hablo Galvi, buscando en los escombros de su antiguo hogar, hasta que hallo la muñequita de trapo que su esposa había confeccionado tiempo atrás para la vida que esperaba en su vientre…

 **-Solo está un poco sucia, que bueno que sobrevivió** \- hablo Galvi, hasta que vio que el cielo se nublaba indicando que llovería…

- **Mira nada más, yo buscándote y tu tenías que venir solito** \- hablo Nero, el cual salía de una vivienda a la cual había cobrado y miraba a Galvi…

 **\- ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿no me extrañaste? -** pregunto cínicamente Nero mientras Galvi apretaba su puño y gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer en el lugar…

 **-Idiotas soñadores como tú, nunca debieron cruzarse en el camino de los "Baroque Works** "- hablo enojado Nero mientras varios secuaces rodeaban a Galvi, el cual suponía que no podría escapar…

 **-Lamentablemente soy algo rencoroso, así que espero sepas comprender-** hablo Nero, pero Galvi, recordando las palabras de Luffy cuando había recibido la paliza por protegerlo a él y a Mely, alzo la voz atrayendo a sus antiguos vecinos…

 **\- ¡Siempre has buscado inculcarnos miedo, pero solo te cubres bajo la sombra de esa organización, te apuesto a que nunca podrías hacernos nada, estando solo! -** grito Galvi mientras los vecinos salían del lugar con cosas para protegerse, desde palos, cuchillos y otras cosas de hogar…

 **\- ¡Galvi tiene razón, si solo estuvieras tú, nos tendrías miedo! -** gritaron la gente armándose de valor mientras los secuaces de Nero, notaban que más personas se juntaban….

 **\- ¡Me tienen harto! -** grito Nero mientras todos se lanzaban al ataque y la lluvia comenzaba a volverse un aguacero, mostrando un escenario de total pelea…

 **-No puedo creer que ese imbécil de Nero use nuestra Organización para esto, Shahahaha-** hablo un sujeto cubierto con una sombra mientras otro, igual mostrando solo su silueta, notificaba sobre las acciones de Nero…

 **-Ya me harté de ese lugar, destrúyelo Mr. 1-** hablo una voz desde el otro lado del auricular, mientras el hombre moreno y de gran complexión daba una orden a sus subordinados, los cuales asentían y dejaban a los dos sujetos seguir viendo la pelea….

 **\- ¡Vete de aquí Galvi, tú ya no vives aquí, esto ya no es tu problema!** \- grito un hombre canoso mientras el padre de Mely, miraba a sus vecinos pelear y recordando que debía volver con Mely, asintió y corriendo, dejaba ese lugar de pelea…

 **\- ¡Gracias! -** grito Galvi el cual corría hacia la salida del vecindario, pero a lo lejos, un secuaz llegaba junto a Mr. 1 dándole información valiosa…

 **-Ha quedado listo Mr. 1** \- finalizo el secuaz entregando un pequeño botón, mientras el líder de esa sección, tomando el botón, susurraba por última vez, en esa zona que desaparecería del mapa de Japón…

 **-Que pobres diablos como ustedes desaparezcan del mundo, no afectara a la sociedad-**

Al momento de casi salir Galvi, una enorme explosión invadió el vecindario, causando grandes destrozos en el lugar, terminando prácticamente con la vida de lo que estuviera en esa zona…

El lugar quedo inundado en llamas mientras se veían cuerpos quemados y en un pequeño charco de agua, una mano caía mostrando una pequeña muñeca de trapo….

 **-Vámonos** \- hablo Mr. 1 mientras el otro sujeto carcajeaba y sin más se retiraban en una limosina, mientras la policía empezaba a llegar al lugar de la explosión…

La noche llegaba, por lo que los demás chicos llegaban a la torre Mugiwara relajándose en la sala principal del piso cuatro…

 **\- ¿Aún no llega Luffy? -** pregunto Nami mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja sentada en el sillón y Usopp negaba mientras encendía la televisión…

 **\- ¿Por qué no le hablas?** \- hablo Usopp mientras los demás se sentaban y gracias a Sanji disfrutaban de unos bocadillos…

 **-Creo que si le llamaré-** hablo Nami acercándose al teléfono que estaba en el pasillo de aquel nivel mientras en la TV se mostraban noticias de último minuto…

- **En otras noticias, el vecindario de Shiji ha sido destruido por una explosión, se han revelado que hay cerca de 200 víctimas y que los principales sospechosos son la Organización Baroque Works** \- hablo el anunciador mientras Nami observaba de lejos y sabía que era el antiguo vecindario donde vivía Galvi…

 **-Varias de las víctimas eran obreros de la zona-** hablo el anunciador mientras se mostraban fotos de las víctimas, hasta que una de las imágenes se veía el rostro de Galvi…

 **-No puede ser** \- hablo Nami mientras entraba la llamada, y una voz se repetía, ya que la pelinaranja soltaba el teléfono, el cual caía en el piso del nivel…

 **\- ¿Bueno? -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

* * *

 **Lo siento si esto tenia que pasar, pero lo hice ya que viene la desencadenante para mas sucesos que seran explicados en los proximos capítulos...  
**

 **Tratemos de alegrar un poco el ambiente, ¿ya vieron el abrazo LuNa en el capitulo 755 de One Piece?, si no lo han visto se los recomiendo...**

 **Veamos que sucede y que hara al respecto Luffy cuando se entere...**

 **PREGUNTA SECCION ONE PIECE:**

 **¿EN QUE OCASIONES, LUFFY HA PASADO SU SOMBRERO A MANOS DE NAMI?**

 **Esperando sus respuestas, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	15. Prometelo

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Después de un momento de tristeza, nuevas incognitas y respuestas surgen, por lo que trato de que cada actualizacion sea asi de rapida y ustedes no pierdan hilo de esta historia...**

 **Bueno, vamos con la mencion de este capitulo y este es para (redoble de tambores):**

 **LADYEPONA93**

 **Esta mencion no fue por el hecho de la respuesta tan completa que me brindo (que por cierto me dejo sorprendido), sino por que acerto a los tres momentos clave de cuando Luffy paso su tesoro a Nami...**

 **-El mas claro fue el que muchos fans toman como el inicio del LuNA:**

 **Cuando Nami le pide ayuda a Luffy para salvar Cocoyasi**

 **-Batalla contra Enel en Skypiea**

 **-En la contienda contra Bellamy, Nami posee el sombrero despues de que Luffy y Zoro se negaran a pelear y recibieran una paliza por los piratas de Bellamy  
**

 **Bueno dando esa mención, espero les guste este capitulo (mas por cierta escena que les recordara mucho a un momento LuNa)**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 15: Promételo

 **\- ¡Chicos, ya llegué, shishishishi! -** exclamo Luffy llegando al cuarto piso de la torre Mugiwara, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al hallar a sus amigos con semblante de preocupación…

 **\- ¿Dónde estabas idiota? -** pregunto enojado Sanji mientras tomaba de su chamarra a Luffy y el rostro del rubio denotaba que no quería desquitarse con su amigo…

 **-Sanji, no es su culpa, por favor suéltalo** \- hablo Robin, logrando que el chico rubio soltara al pelinegro que notaba que entre sus amigos no se encontraba Nami…

 **\- ¿Y Nami? -** pregunto el pelinegro, por lo que acercándose Robin, empezaba a contarle todo a Luffy desde que la llamada se había cortado una hora atrás…

" _ **\- ¿Bueno? -**_ _decía la voz de Luffy en el auricular, pero Nami solo quedaba perpleja por las noticias y recordando a Mely, la pelinaranja subió las escaleras rápidamente para ir a su cuarto por un abrigo…_

 _Yendo hacia el elevador para ir al primer nivel, la pelinaranja pudo ver como Robin subía y notaba el semblante de su amiga…_

 _ **\- ¿A dónde vas Nami?**_ _-pregunto Robin, por lo que, conteniendo sus lágrimas, la pelinaranja se colocaba su abrigo y veía que el ascensor llegaba…_

 _ **-Necesito comprobar si Mely está bien, en las noticias solo se muestra a Galvi-san,**_ _ **por favor Robin**_ _\- hablo Nami, por lo que, viendo la cara de confusión en su amiga, la pelinaranja subió rápidamente al ascensor dejando a Robin con un semblante confuso…_

 _ **-Ten cuidado Nami-"**_

 **-Debió ir a la casa del Ossan-** hablo Luffy apretando su puño completamente enojado, por lo que, viendo la hora, el pelinegro se dirigió al ascensor del cuarto piso, viendo a sus amigos preocupados…

- **Iré por ella, confío en ustedes, no me sigan-** hablo Luffy mientras los demás se quedaban descolocados y sin más observaban a su amigo irse en el ascensor…

Conduciendo bajo la lluvia, Luffy recordaba la noticia de Galvi muerto en la explosión y sin más, los ojos del chico se humedecían al recordar como el hombre le había dado el sombrero de paja que ahora se había vuelto inseparable al chico…

" _ **\- ¡No pude proteger a nadie, no sirvo para nada! -**_ _exclamo un chico pelinegro vestido con un chaleco azul arrodillado mientras un pirata enorme y que parecía un robot, preparaba su zarpa para desparecer al chico…_

 _ **-Nunca nos volveremos a ver, adiós "Mugiwara"-**_ _hablo el sujeto mientras su zarpa se acercaba a un pelinegro con un rostro de enojo total y ojos hinchados por haber llorado…"_

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? -** hablo Luffy mientras batallaba con el volante de su auto y sin más recobraba el sentido de la realidad al acercarse a la zona donde había sido restablecido Galvi y su hija…

 **-Esos pensamientos de nuevo** \- hablo Luffy estacionando su coche rojo, pero al buscar un lugar, el pelinegro veía como Nami permanecía en la entrada gritando algo a la reja de protección del condominio…

 **\- ¡Retírese señorita, no podemos permitir a nadie entrar, son ordenes de Terry-san! -** hablo del otro lado del auricular de la entrada un guardia, haciendo que Nami siguiera gritando a pesar del aguacero que caía en el lugar…

 **\- ¿Nami? -** pregunto Luffy bajando de su auto con un paraguas, haciendo que la pelinaranja volteara con un semblante de enojo, mientras sus lágrimas eran escondidas por la lluvia que caía…

 **-Tú-** hablo Nami acelerando el paso y llegando frente a Luffy, el cual quedaba confundido por la actitud de su amiga…

 **\- ¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?!-** pregunto Nami enojada mientras tomaba el abrigo de Luffy y este miraba las lágrimas salir de los ojos chocolate de su amiga…

 **-No llores Nami, Mely está bien, apenas supe del Ossan-** hablo Luffy, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, el chico pelinegro recibía una cachetada por parte de Nami, lo que provocaba que Luffy tirara el paraguas que lo resguardaba de la lluvia…

 **\- ¡Por tu culpa, Galvi-san murió, si nunca te hubiera conocido, todo seguiría como estaba y la pequeña Mely tendría a su padre, ¿no crees que es suficiente con haber perdido a su madre?!-** exclamo Nami mientras Luffy veía como su amiga lo miraba con frustración, sabiendo que había un motivo en especial por su actitud…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami? -** pregunto Luffy acercándose, pero Nami, cayendo de rodillas empezaba a revelar sus motivos por el cual se portaba así con su amigo…

- **Mi madre fue asesinada por un tipo como esos que mataron a Galvi-san, no sabes cómo se sentirá Mely cuando se entere de la muerte de su padre-** hablo Nami llorando mientras Luffy, sabiendo el trauma en su amiga, se acercó intentando confortarla…

 **\- ¡No me toques! -** grito Nami alejando a su amigo, mientras el pelinegro obedecía y sin más esperaba mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo en el lugar y con mayor fuerza…

 **\- ¡Vete, ¡Vete, vete! -** grito Nami, pero Luffy acomodándose su sombrero de paja y creando una sombra con el mismo en su mirada, se mantuvo firme a las palabras de su amiga…

 **-No puedo, Nami-** susurro el pelinegro mientras seguía viendo a su amiga y esta lloraba con más fuerza, recordando el incidente de la muerte de su madre…

 **\- ¡Nunca te interesaste en conocer mi pasado, sabía que conocerte ha sido el más grande error de mi vida, lárgate Luffy! -** exclamo Nami, pero en sus adentros, la chica solo sacaba sus miedos después de saber que una escena de su pasado se repetía sin que ella pudiera evitarlo…

Todo se mantuvo en un silencio, hasta que Nami sintió como un sombrero de paja le era colocado con suavidad por Luffy…

 **-El presente es más importante Nami, nunca es bueno vivir aferrado al pasado malo-** hablo Luffy alzando el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Nami y esta notaba la tranquilidad en el corazón del pelinegro….

Sin que lo notara, Luffy era fuertemente abrazado por Nami mientras ella se desahogaba en el pecho del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Promételo! -** exigió Nami haciendo que Luffy ladeara la cabeza al no saber sobre lo que hablaba, pero sus dudas fueron resueltas con las palabras de su amiga….

 **-Promete que no morirás por nada del mundo, Luffy** \- hablo Nami, por lo que el pelinegro, viendo que esa mirada era igual a la de su sueño de una vida pasada con esa chica, asentía y abrazaba a la pelinaranja bajo la lluvia torrencial que caía…

 **-Lo prometo Nami** \- concluyo Luffy mientras se levantaba junto a Nami y este hablaba en el interfono para ver a Mely…

 **-Soy Luffy-** hablo el pelinegro, pero en ese momento, el chico recibió una llamada por parte de Terry Gilteo…

 **-Luffy-san, por favor regrese mañana, hoy debemos calmar a la pequeña Mely-** hablo Terry haciendo que el pelinegro enojara, pero Nami que había escuchado parte de la conversación, detuvo al chico de contestar de mala gana…

 **-Está bien Luffy, regresemos con los demás, deben estar preocupados-** hablo Nami, por lo que el pelinegro haciendo caso buscaba su auto, ya que la lluvia impedía la visibilidad….

 **\- ¿Trajiste tu auto, Nami?** \- pregunto Luffy caminando mientras la pelinaranja iba agarrada de su brazo y negaba, sorprendiendo al pelinegro…

 **-Vine en transporte público y parte corriendo-** hablo Nami, por lo que, llegando al auto, Luffy abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejando que la pelinaranja entrara…

 **-Bueno, vámonos-** hablo Luffy arrancando el coche, pero a punto de platicar con Nami, el chico vio como la chica se quedaba dormida apoyándose en el hombro del pelinegro, debido tal vez al cansancio de esperar a que le abrieran…

 **\- ¿Bueno?, ya voy para allá, Nami está dormida, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy dándole las noticias a Robin, la cual suspiraba de tranquilidad y colgaba la llamada…

 **\- ¿Están bien?** -pregunto Usopp mientras Robin asentía y sin más se acercaba a sus compañeros que seguían pendientes de las noticias sobre la explosión…

 **-Esos malditos-** hablo Sanji mientras expulsaba humo del cigarrillo que fumaba y en las noticias, se veían como bomberos intentaban apagar las llamas, que pesar de la lluvia, ardían con gran ímpetu…

Mientras Luffy regresaba a la torre Mugiwara, en un aeropuerto….

 **-Señor, hemos llegado a Japón-** hablo un hombre de traje y que parecía un guardaespaldas haciendo que un hombre de pelo color rojo entrara en una camioneta resguardándose de la lluvia…

 **-Espero que Mely esté bien, si el orgullo de mi cuñado no hubiese sido tan grande, él no hubiera muerto-** hablo el pelirrojo mientras veía una foto en la que aparecían, el, Galvi, y una mujer cargando a un bebe, que todo indicaba era Mely…

 **\- ¿Dónde vivía?, si puedo saber** \- hablo uno de los guardaespaldas que acompañaban al hombre y este guardando la foto en su abrigo, empezaba a contarle sobre lo sucedido…

- **Galvi vivía en un vecindario pobre, nunca quiso aceptar mi ayuda, ya que él deseaba ganar su estabilidad por sí mismo-** hablo el hombre mientras veía a la mujer que estaba en la foto, con un sombrero de paja que la protegía del sol…

 **-Espero aun tenga ese sombrero de paja-** concluyo el hombre mientras el auto continuaba su trayecto y la lluvia no parecía detenerse en esa tarde que empezaba a tornarse oscura…

En la torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¿Cómo está mi dulce Nami-swan? -** pregunto Sanji mientras todos observaban como Luffy cargaba a la pelinaranja, que seguía durmiendo…

 **\- ¿Puedes checarla Chopper?, estuvo mucho tiempo en la lluvia-** hablo Luffy mientras el chico de pelo color café asentía, pero reaccionaba al apodo de su amigo…

 **\- ¡No me digas Chopper! -** exclamo Tony mientras Luffy sonreía y sin más el pelicafe, pedía ayuda a Robin para revisar a Nami…

Mientras Nami era revisada para evitar que enfermara, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp y Sanji seguían en la sala principal, rompiendo el silencio, el chico rubio al ver que Luffy parecía ido…

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -** pregunto Sanji viendo al pelinegro, por lo que, regresando a la realidad, Luffy recordaba la promesa con la pelinaranja…

 **-Solo estoy un poco cansado Sanji** \- hablo el pelinegro por lo que levantándose y viendo la hora, el rubio acudió a la cocina para preparar la cena…

 **-Bueno, es mejor que comas, no quiero que te enfermes** \- hablo Sanji mientras los demás seguían confortando a Luffy, como si supieran que la perdida de Galvi, le afectaba…

Una hora pasó, hasta que, bajando las escaleras, Tony bajaba acompañado de Robin, alertando a los demás que querían saber de su amiga Nami…

 **-Nami estará bien, Tony Chopper le inyectó un antiviral para evitar que se enferme** \- hablo Robin mientras acompañaba a los demás en el comedor….

 **-Ya veo, pues esperemos que mañana podamos ver a Mely y saber más sobre el incidente con Galvi-san-** hablo Robin mientras empezaba a cenar con sus amigos, tratando de calmar el ambiente del momento…

Finalmente, todos dormían esa noche a excepción de una chica de pelo negro que seguía terminando apuntes en la biblioteca, hasta que escucho pasos y al voltear, Robin pudo ver a Luffy que llegaba hasta donde ella estaba…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Luffy? -** pregunto la pelinegra mientras Luffy sentándose en la mesa donde estaban los libros de Robin, suspiraba después de un día tan oscuro…

- **Siento que Nami me conoce como si desde siempre hubiera sabido de mi existencia** \- hablo Luffy mirando a Robin, por lo que la pelinegra, viendo que por fin se conectaban los puntos de los sueños de su amiga, sin más esbozo una sonrisa queriendo despejar dudas…

 **\- ¿Te gusta Nami, Luffy?** \- pregunto Robin esbozando una sonrisa enigmática haciendo que el pelinegro mirara directamente a los ojos de su amiga y hablara sincero…

 **-Con Nami, siento que un vacío es llenado en mi ser-** hablo Luffy por lo que, Robin, sonriendo al escuchar la respuesta, se levantó y abrazo al pelinegro…

 **-Si tu sientes que tuviste una vida pasada con Nami, es porque es verdad** \- hablo Robin mientras deshaciendo el abrazo, Luffy ladeaba la cabeza de confusión por las palabras de la pelinegra…

 **-Procura cuidar su sonrisa, ¿Si Luffy?** \- hablo Robin por última vez mientras Luffy asentía y seguía su charla junto a su amiga, suponiendo que aún no era el momento de preguntarle sobre una extraña sensación que el pelinegro sentía en su pecho…

En el quinto piso, una chica de pelo color naranja descansaba mientras tenía una pesadilla…

" _ **\- ¡Bell-mère! -**_ _gritaron dos niñas en lágrimas mientras en la lluvia, un sujeto de pelo negro largo, vestido de traje disparaba a una mujer de pelo color rojo purpura y esta caía desangrándose…_

 _ **-Las quiero**_ _\- finalizo la mujer mientras el individuo envuelto por una sombra, seguía disparando, dando por finalizada la existencia de la mujer…"_

En ese instante, mientras Luffy subía al quinto piso y acudía hacia su habitación, pudo escuchar un grito que surgía del cuarto de Nami…

 **\- ¡Bell-mère! -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**

* * *

 **¿Quien ha llegado a Japón?  
**

 **¿Les gustó la promesa entre Luffy y Nami?**

 **¿Que conexion tiene Baroque Works con el pasado de Nami?**

 **Los espero en el proximo capitulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**

 **PREGUNTA SECCION ONE PIECE:**

 **Mencione tres tecnicas de Ace cuando era usuario de la Mera Mera no Mi...**

 **Pista: una tiene que ver con su apodo...**

 **Les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo... :3**


	16. El Dueño Del Sombrero

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Bueno, bueno, tal vez en este momento se han de pensar, "si sube tan rapido los capitulos, ¿por qué no sube varios en un solo dia?"**

 **Un lector me mando un mensaje referente a esto (ademas de quejarse de porque no hay ZoRo en la historia), por lo que mi respuesta es concreta e inclusive se que varios de ustedes lo saben...**

 **-El proceso para subir el capitulo, lleva un tiempo aproximado de 4 horas en lo que escribo el mismo..**

 **Tengo una guia de un miniresumenes de los capitulos, pero sin mentirles, si subiera un capitulo solo con lo escrito en ese resumen, seria de tan solo 350-370 palabras aproximadamente**

 **Posterior a escribir el primer borrador, debo leerlo para modificar palabras, formas de expresar una accion, algo que tal vez deba escribirlo de otra manera para que se entienda lo que busco expresar, entre otras cosillas que uno nota mientras lee el capitulo...**

 **Finalmente, veo los ultimos detalles y en FF termino escribiendo la nota y la mencion honorifica...**

 **Por ultimo, en cuanto a las parejas, uno no solo debe escribir por escribir solo porque desea ver a su pareja favorita en una escena en especifico: ejemplo, un beso, un abrazo o algun gesto de amor, eso en lo particular me hace que pierda interes en un fic, ya que el punto principal y por la cual escribo, es porque siempre he querido ver mas alla de lo que nos ofrece el manga, pero siempre respetando un argumento racional y sin llegar a perder en si, la esencia que caracteriza a un personaje de One Piece...**

 **Amo escribir, pero tampoco cedere a presiones, por lo que acepto sugerencias (algunas ingeniosas por cierto), pero tampoco al grado de que haga una historia para un lector en especifico...**

 **Disculpen si ustedes tambien leyeron esto, pero quiero evitar futuras confusiones respecto la forma en que llevo este fic y ustedes disfruten el mismo, que es el punto primordial por el cual escribo...**

 **Ahora si, la mencion honorifica es para (redoble de tambores):**

 **CESAR D. SIZUN**

 **Tres tecnicas de Portgas D. Ace:**

 **HIKEN: (Puño de Fuego): La tecnica caracteristica por la cual Ace obtuvo su apodo... Este es un enorme puño de fuego que quema todo a su paso..**

 **JUJIKA: (Cruz de Fuego):** **Una de las técnicas más poderosas de Ace. Consiste en colocar los dedos en forma de cruz, apuntando al enemigo, y lo marca con una cruz para no fallar el ataque. Luego, el fuego comienza a propagarse en dirección al oponente y explota, quemándolo...**

 **DAI ENKAI: ENTEI: (Gran Orden a las llamas: Emperador de llamas):** **Ace genera una mayor cantidad de fuego para formar una enorme bola de fuego. Esta es la técnica más poderosa de Ace y requiere gran cantidad de fuego...**

 **No tengo mas que agregar, asi que les dejo leer este nuevo capitulo...**

Capítulo 16: El Dueño Del Sombrero

 **\- ¿Estas bien Nami? -** pregunto Luffy mientras abría de golpe la puerta de la habitación de la chica y esta volteaba un poco agitada, notando que todo era una pesadilla…

 **\- ¿En qué momento me quede dormida? –** pregunto Nami, pero viendo la cara de confusión en su amigo, la pelinaranja, hizo un gesto con su mano para que el pelinegro se acercara…

 **-Cierra la puerta por favor** \- hablo Nami mientras Luffy obedecía y sin más quedaba de pie junto al borde de la cama de la pelinaranja…

 **-Siéntate Luffy, no muerdo** \- hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa cálida, por lo que sentándose Luffy veía que su amiga estaba un poco mejor respecto a las noticias recientes…

 **-Ambos nos debemos explicaciones, ¿no crees? -** hablo la pelinaranja acomodando su largo pelo naranja mientras se sentaba apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, dejando de lado sus sabanas…

 **-Perdón por todo lo que dije en la lluvia, mi mente me mantuvo aferrada a mi pasado-** hablo Nami un poco cabizbaja, pero Luffy ladeando su cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa que calmo a la chica…

 **-No te preocupes Nami, shishishishi** \- concluyo Luffy mientras la pelinaranja suspiraba y sin más se acomodaba en su almohada para contarle algo de suma importancia al pelinegro…

 **-Mi madre Bell-mère murió asesinada por uno de esos tipos de esa organización, ella era una policía fiel a su trabajo, pero si esa noche no hubiéramos salido-** hablo Nami mientras recordaba esa noche fatídica…

 **(HACE 12 AÑOS)**

 **\- ¡Niñas, ya llegué!** \- grito una mujer de pelo rojizo con tonalidad purpura mientras dos niñas, una de pelo lila y otra pelinaranja, corrían y abrazaban a su madre…

 **\- ¡Bell-mère! -** gritaron las niñas mientras la mujer les regresaba el abrazo y sin más, esbozaba una sonrisa cálida hacia sus hijas…

 **\- ¿Atrapaste muchos criminales hoy? -** pregunto Nojiko mientras jugaba con Nami, pero la mujer viendo la hora en la que había llegado, pensó salir a pasear con las niñas para relajarse de ese día de trabajo…

 **-Atrape muchos, pero ya no hablemos de eso, ¿Qué les parece si salimos a comer afuera?, así pasamos al parque para que también jueguen-** hablo Bell-mère mientras las niñas asentían, haciendo que la mujer de pelo rojo púrpura fuera a buscar su abrigo…

 **-Floja, solo lo haces porque no quieres cocinar** \- hablo Nami enseñando la lengua, mientras Bell-mère oyendo eso, se acercó rápidamente viendo a la pequeña pelinaranja…

- **Te iba a contestar, pero la verdad estoy cansada, prefiero salir con ustedes-** hablo Bell-mère mientras se alistaba y junto a Nojiko y Nami salían de la casa para ir a un restaurante…

 **\- Es ella, ¿verdad?** \- pregunto un secuaz, mientras un sujeto de larga cabellera oscura, esbozaba una sonrisa al mirar la foto de Bell-mère, guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su saco…

 **-Nunca debió meterse con "Baroque Works", Shahahaha-** finalizo el sujeto mientras subía a un automóvil negro y seguían a la mujer y sus hijas…

Finalmente, después de la cena, Bell-mère salía con Nami y Nojiko del restaurante hasta que la mujer sintió una gota de lluvia caer en su mejilla…

- **Hay que apurarnos, va a llover** \- hablo Bell-mère mientras las niñas asentían y sin más empezaban a caminar, hasta que la lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente…

- **Hay que refugiarnos** \- hablo Bell-mère mientras corría junto a Nami y Nojiko, siendo detenidas por varios sujetos que las acorralaban en un callejón…

 **\- ¿Me recuerdas Bell-mère?** \- pregunto una voz con ironía, haciendo que la mujer de pelo rojizo se tensara al reconocer esa voz…

 **-Arlong** \- hablo enojada Bell-mère mientras un hombre de gran complexión y larga cabellera oscura se mostraba frente a Bell-mère y sus hijas…

 **\- ¿Cómo te dejaron ir?, se supone estarías muchos años pudriéndote en la cárcel-** hablo enojada Bell-mère haciendo que Arlong carcajeara aumentando el enojo de la mujer…

 **-Aun desconoces el poder del dinero mujer, es más desconoces como funciona "el verdadero mundo"-** hablo Arlong mientras los secuaces rodeaban a la mujer que seguía protegiendo a Nami y a Nojiko…

 **-Déjalas ir, el problema es conmigo** \- hablo Bell-mère mientras uno de los secuaces la tomaba del brazo, alejándola de las niñas y aventando a la mujer contra un contenedor de basura…

 **\- ¡Bell-mère! -** exclamo Nami tratando de llegar a su madre, pero un secuaz de Arlong le impedía el paso, logrando que Bell-mère enojara en serio…

 **-Sera divertido ver cómo reaccionan tus hijas, Shahahaha-** hablo Arlong mientras un secuaz le entregaba un arma y el hombre apuntaba a la cabeza de la mujer…

 **\- ¿Por qué no te resistes?, ¿Dónde quedo tu honor de policía, Bell-mère? -** pregunto Arlong mientras la mujer apretando su puño alzaba su rostro lleno de decisión mirando a Arlong…

 **-Primero soy una madre, no dejes que vean esto, Arlong-** hablo Bell-mère mientras el pelinegro viendo como las niñas lloraban, preparo el disparo hacia el pecho de la mujer de pelo purpura rojizo.

 **\- ¡NAMI, NOJIKO! -** grito Bell-mère mientras las niñas llorando escuchaban las palabras de su madre que seguía conteniendo las lágrimas que buscaban salir de su sistema…

 **\- ¡NO DEJES QUE NADIE LAS VENZA, LAS NIÑAS TAMBIEN TIENEN QUE SER FUERTES!, ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SI NADIE LAS ALABA?, NO OLVIDEN SONREIR INCLUSO CUANDO ESTEN TRISTES, PORQUE SI SE OBTIENE A TRAVES DE ESTO, MUCHAS COSAS FELICES LES PASARAN-**

Hablo Bell-mère mientras las lágrimas empezaban a surgir de sus ojos y tanto Nami, como Nojiko lloraban al ver a su madre sonreír…

 **-LAS QUIERO** -finalizo Bell-mère en lágrimas mientras Arlong disparaba sin remordimiento a la mujer, la cual caía debido al impacto en su pecho…

 **\- ¡Bell-mère! -** gritaron Nami y Nojiko bañadas en lágrimas, mientras un secuaz viendo la escena terminada se acercaba para recibir órdenes de su jefe…

- **Me da igual, mátenlas, no debe haber ningún testigo** \- concluyo Arlong mientras los secuaces asentían y sin más se acercaban a Nami y Nojiko para cumplir la orden…

En ese momento, un rayo cayó en el contenedor de basura, creando fuego, lo que aturdió a los secuaces y a Arlong, cosa que aprovecho Nojiko para huir con Nami…

 **-Pero y Bell-mère-** susurro Nami, viendo el cuerpo de su madre, pero Nojiko sabiendo el sacrificio que había hecho su madre, volteo intentando ya no llorar por lo sucedido…

 **-Nami, escucha, Bell-mère hizo esto para que nosotras vivamos, no permitas que su sacrificio sea en vano-** hablo Nojiko arrastrando de la mano a la pelinaranja que asentía y sin más huían, alertando a los secuaces de Arlong…

 **\- ¡Señor huyeron! -** hablo uno de los sujetos, pero el hombre pelinegro escuchando sirenas de patrulla, pensó rápidamente en huir…

 **-No importa, hay que irnos o la policía nos atrapara** \- hablo Arlong mientras huía con sus secuaces y la lluvia seguía cayendo en el lugar donde yacía muerta, una mujer con una gran convicción…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

- **Y eso fue lo que ocurrió Luffy-** hablo Nami conteniendo sus lágrimas, haciendo que el pelinegro se acercara y sin decir nada, abrazara a la pelinaranja…

 **-Luffy-** hablo finalmente Nami correspondiendo al abrazo y dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente de sus ojos color chocolate…

Pasados unos minutos, Nami veía a su amigo y como era el turno de el para contar su pasado…

 **-Seré honesto, desconozco a que se dedica mi padre** \- hablo Luffy sorprendiendo a Nami que en verdad no podía creer la revelación de su amigo…

- **Sabo es el único que sigue en contacto con él y por ende mi hermano me dijo que estaría bien que yo no me involucre con ellos, que siga mi vida con Ace, pero que, si necesitaba un favor, le hablara** \- concluyo Luffy mientras Nami, tratando de deducir, despejo una idea en su mente, por lo que viendo que su amigo no mentía, solo suspiro al ver que Luffy en verdad estaba envuelto en misterio…

 **-Dices que tu abuelo te entreno, ¿Por qué? -** hablo Nami levantándose, por lo que Luffy viendo que su amiga solo traía puesta una camisa blanca encima y que, al alzarse, se podía ver su ropa interior, el chico se volteó rápidamente con un poco rubor en su rostro…

 **-Mi abuelo es un comandante retirado de la policía internacional-** hablo Luffy girando su cabeza, algo que descoloco a la chica, pero al verse a sí misma, Nami solo pudo esbozar una risa discreta por la actitud de Luffy…

 **-A veces pienso que en verdad eres muy tímido-** hablo Nami levantándose y estirándose mientras Luffy seguía viendo hacia otra parte, ruborizado totalmente…

 **-Espero Mely este bien** \- hablo Nami preocupada, hasta que Luffy aun cabizbajo, escuchaba como su teléfono sonaba…

 **-Soy Terry, Luffy-san, hay una persona que desea verlos, disculpen si es muy tarde** \- hablo Terry mientras del otro lado se escuchaba una voz que tanto Nami y Luffy reconocían muy bien…

 **\- ¡Es Mely! -** exclamaron al mismo tiempo Luffy y Nami acercándose demasiado, por lo que, viéndose fijamente, los jóvenes se acercaban más, siendo interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Nami…

 **-Nami, nos buscan en el primer piso-** hablo Robin mientras tanto la pelinaranja como el pelinegro se separaban y trataban de quitarse el rubor de sus rostros…

Llegando al primer piso, los chicos podían ver a Terry Gilteo acompañado de Deva y la pequeña Mely, lo que alegro mucho a cierto chico rubio…

 **\- ¿Sanji-kun? -** pregunto la pelirroja haciendo que todos miraran confundidos la escena, pero zafándose, Mely corrió hacia Nami, aventándose a sus brazos…

 **\- ¡Nami!** \- exclamo la niña siendo cargada por la pelinaranja que sonreía, pero en ese momento un hombre de gran complexión entraba al estacionamiento, cerrando su paraguas…

 **\- ¿Quién es el, Terry-san?** \- pregunto Nami mientras el sujeto se sacudía su gabardina negra y sin más se acercaba a los jóvenes…

 **\- ¿Ellos son amigos de Galvi? -** pregunto el individuo mientras Terry asentía y el hombre, al ver que Luffy tenía el sombrero de paja colgando detrás de él, sin más se acercó, depositando un golpe que el pelinegro recibía de lleno…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami, mientras el sujeto de la gabardina negra se acercaba siendo bloqueado por Zoro y Sanji que ponían cara de seriedad…

 **-Mejor quítense, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con niños-** hablo el sujeto mientras Luffy se levantaba quitándose el hilillo de sangre de su boca, mirando con desafío al hombre…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Terry-san?** \- pregunto Nami, mientras el encargado solo permanecía en silencio viendo al hombre de la gabardina…

- **Se dice que los verdaderos hombres solucionan sus asuntos con los puños, levántate y dime quien te dio ese sombrero de paja-** hablo el sujeto quitándose la capucha de su gabardina, mostrando a un pelirrojo con una mirada de enojo…

- **Shanks, no es necesario llegar a esto** \- hablo Terry logrando que todos conocieran al hombre que había golpeado a Luffy…

 **-El ossan Galvi me lo regalo…-** no pudo concluir Luffy al ser nuevamente golpeado por Shanks, haciendo que Zoro y Sanji en verdad se enfadaran intentando atacar al pelirrojo...

 **\- ¡No lo hagan, Zoro, Sanji! -** grito Luffy con sangre saliendo de su nariz, levantándose y acomodándose para pelear…

 **\- ¿Crees que voy a creer que mi cuñado te regalo ese sombrero?, eso que llevas puesto no es un souvenir que compras en una tienda, era muy valioso para Galvi, ya que era de su esposa, ¡mi hermana! -** hablo Shanks alistándose mientras Luffy corría y sin más preparaba un golpe, siendo detenido por Shanks que contratacaba, depositando un golpe en la espalda de Luffy, tirándolo en el suelo…

" _ **-Tendré una tripulación más grande y poderosa que la tuya, Shanks-**_ _exclamo un niño mientras un hombre pelirrojo y su tripulación se alistaban para zarpar…_

 _ **\- ¿Con que será así?, cuida esto hasta que te hayas vuelto un pirata muy poderoso**_ _\- hablo Shanks poniendo un sombrero de paja en la cabeza del niño, mientras este lloraba al ver el regalo de su modelo a seguir…"_

 **\- "¿Qué fue eso?"-** pensó Luffy mientras un puñetazo daba de lleno en su rostro, haciendo que el pelinegro azotara contra el piso del estacionamiento…

- **Deva-chan, cuida a Mely, por favor-** hablo Nami con la mirada ensombrecida mientras Deva asentía y todos quedaban estupefactos al ver la pelea entre Shanks y Luffy…

 **-Como te repetí, ¿sabes cuál es el valor de ese sombrero?, ni siquiera posees la voluntad para protegerlo, regrésamelo** \- concluyo Shanks mientras Luffy trataba de levantarse, cayendo de nueva cuenta en el proceso…

 **\- ¡Se acabó, cobarde! -** exclamo Shanks a punto de asestar un golpe a Luffy, pero en ese instante, en medio se interpuso una chica pelinaranja, que con convicción extendía sus brazos para proteger a Luffy, diciendo unas palabras en el proceso…

 **-Luffy es la mejor persona que pude conocer-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**

* * *

 **¿Que te pasó Shanks?, antes eras chevere, hahahahaha...  
**

 **Bueno, dentro de lo divertido que me ha pasado estos dias...**

 **¡Me hice un tatuaje en homenaje a Portgas D. Ace!...**

 **Estoy tan feliz por el resultado (son las dos caras de su sombrero y del otro lado de mi muñeca mi Vivre Card) que queria lo supieran...**

 **Si desean verlo, busquenme en TUMBLR como FalknerZero y dentro de las poquitas publicaciones que llevo, estan las fotos de mi tatuaje...**

 **Ahora si, esta vez no hay seccion preguntas, ya que la siguiente cuestion deseo la contesten con la sinceridad como lectores que son:**

 **-¿QUE SIENTEN CUANDO UN ESCRITOR DE ALGUN FIC QUE LOS TIENE EN ASCUAS, DECIDE TERMINAR SU PROYECTO SIN DARLE UN FINAL A SU HISTORIA, SEA CUAL SEA SU RAZON?-**

 **No se, todavia recuerdo cuando era lector (aun lo soy) y ver historias que llevaban un buen argumento, que de algun momento por falta de inspiracion, (que es lo mas comun) deciden acabarlas sin darles un final, se me hace un insulto al lector...**

 **Aunque esto de escribir lo hagamos de hobbie, se que ustedes se toman su tiempo para leer, asimilar la historia, ver si tiene un futuro, para pensar "esta historia va a favoritos" y darle follow para esperar impacientes un nuevo capitulo...**

 **Esperando su opinion, juro solemnemente que de mi parte nunca veran un fic sin acabar, ya que primero es mi regla de oro y segundo creo que las acciones valen mas que las palabras, asi que ustedes tienen la ultima decision sobre si seguir o no las historias de este servidor...**

 **Les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**


	17. Hora De Proteger

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **¿Creyeron que subiria solamente el oneshot "GARCHU" sin actualizar este fic como es debido?**

 **Pues aqui esta mi respuesta, nuevo capitulo recien terminado...**

 **Muchas gracias por sus respuestas respecto a lo de un fic sin terminar, eso me hace una idea más clara de la forma en un lector se involucra con una historia y por ello, abre un panorama mas amplio para el dia en que yo decida terminar mi faceta como escritor en Fanfiction (aunque espero sea en un largo tiempo, mas o menos cuando acabe One Piece) y no quedarles mal...**

 **Ahora si, esta vez no hay mencion honorifica, solo tal vez una peticion para OTAKU GIRL: deberias abrir una cuenta en FF para responder tus mensajes, por favor (imaginame con cara de Luffy lleno de tristeza)...**

 **A mis demas lectores, los veo en un MP ya que su opinion siempre es tomada en cuenta (aunque tampoco abusen, hahahahaha)**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 17: Hora de proteger

 **-Digo, Luffy es la mejor persona que pudimos conocer-** hablo Nami ruborizada, mientras Shanks miraba como detrás de la pelinaranja, se mostraba a un Luffy de pie, dispuesto a continuar la pelea…

 **-Hazte a un lado Nami-** hablo Luffy serio, mientras la pelinaranja volteaba y haciéndose a un lado, notaba como Luffy retaba con la mirada al pelirrojo…

 **-El ossan me regalo su sombrero** \- hablo Luffy mientras corría dispuesto a pelear, siendo detenido por una chica pelinaranja que lo abrazaba por la espalda…

 **-Detente por favor Luffy-** hablo Nami, mientras del otro lado, Shanks se acercaba para seguir peleando, siendo igual detenido por un grito…

 **\- ¡No quiero que lastimes a Luffy! -** grito Mely que seguía en los brazos de Deva y el pelirrojo volteaba al recordar la razón de porque estaba en ese lugar…

 **-Eres muy querido por Mely-chan, sin embargo, el sombrero no te pertenece-** hablo Shanks, haciendo que Luffy enfadara, pero viendo a Nami aferrada abrazándolo, el pelinegro se quitó el sombrero de paja, dándoselo al hombre pelirrojo…

 **-Así está mejor, bueno ya vieron que Mely-chan está bien, solo quería decirles que la mandare a Alemania, es lo mejor en este caso-** hablo Shanks haciendo que Nami alzara la vista al ver a la niñita zafándose para reclamarle al hombre pelirrojo…

 **-Deva-chan, ya no son necesarios tus servicios, te mandaré la transferencia de tu pago en esta semana** \- concluyo Shanks mientras indicaba a un guardaespaldas que abriera la puerta de una camioneta negra…

 **\- ¡No quiero irme Deva, déjame con ella, tío Shanks! -** hablo Mely, pero el pelirrojo arrodillándose, mostraba que estaba preocupado por la hija de Galvi…

 **-Mi hermana te amó igual que Galvi, ahora es mi deber cuidarte** \- hablo Shanks haciendo que Mely se secara las lágrimas y acudiera por última vez para abrazar a Nami y a Luffy…

 **-Los voy a extrañar-** hablo la pequeña niña mientras los dos chicos se despedían y Luffy miraba con seriedad al pelirrojo que tenía el sombrero en su mano…

 **-No te lo voy a devolver-** hablo por última vez Shanks mientras Mely se subía en la camioneta y Luffy seguía mirando con cierto enfado…

 **-Bueno, procuren descansar, cualquier asunto, tienen mi numero** \- hablo Terry yéndose, mientras Sanji se acercaba y tocaba el hombre de Deva…

 **\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, Deva-chan? -** pregunto el chico rubio, mientras la chica, viendo la camioneta alejarse, solo suspiro al saber que extrañaría esos días…

 **-Lo malo es que estaré sola, mi hermano fue a África durante un año para trabajar-** hablo Deva triste debido a los recuerdos que tenía con la pequeña Mely…

 **\- "¿Sola?"-** pensó Sanji mientras un pequeño hilillo de sangre corría por la nariz del chico rubio debido a una fantasía, hasta que Luffy, yendo hacia la salida de la Torre Mugiwara, apretaba su puño y hablaba en el proceso…

 **-Puedes quedarte en la torre, no hay problema por mí-** hablo Luffy poniéndose una chamarra y saliendo de la torre, algo que alerto a Nami…

 **\- ¿Seguro Luffy-kun?, gracias** \- exclamo Deva mientras los demás invitaban a la chica pelirroja a pasar y Sanji, aprovechando que era madrugada, decidió hacer unos bocadillos para sus amigos…

 **\- ¿A dónde vas Luffy? -** pregunto Nami, pero el pelinegro ignorándola, salió de la Torre, preocupando a la pelinaranja…

 **-No te preocupes mujer, Luffy solo quiere pensar en lo que le paso al ossan-** hablo Zoro bostezando mientras Sanji, alabando a Deva, volteaba al ver la preocupación en su amiga…

 **-El Marimo tiene razón, regresara en una hora, Nami-san-** concluyo el chico rubio mientras Deva escuchando como Sanji había llamado a Zoro, no pudo evitar ver el pelo color verde del chico…

 **-Hahahaha, pareces una lechuga** \- hablo Deva tratando de contener la risa, mientras Zoro escuchando, sentía como una vena surgía en su sien por el comentario de la chica…

 **\- ¡¿Ves lo que provocas, estúpido pervertido?!-** hablo con dientes de tiburón Zoro mientras ambos chicos empezaban a pelear, dejando a Usopp y a Tony suspirar debido a las tonterías de sus amigos…

 **-No puedo, simplemente, no puedo-** hablo Nami corriendo hacia la salida mientras se acomodaba su abrigo, haciendo que Robin, esbozara una sonrisa discreta y arrojando algo a la pelinaranja….

 **-Con cuidado, Nami-** hablo Robin mientras la pelinaranja recibía un paraguas y sin más salía de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Bueno, hay que esperarlos, vamos al cuarto piso, mi dulce Deva-chwan** \- hablo Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos, y los demás suspiraban acercándose al elevador del edificio…

En un parque cercano, Luffy permanecía en una banca sentado mientras la lluvia caía, mojando al chico, el cual recordaba sus días con Galvi y la pequeña Mely…

" _ **-Luffy-san ese sombrero pertenecía a mi dulce Delia-**_ _hablo Galvi mientras el pelinegro, en una de sus tantas visitas, jugaba con Mely…_

 _ **-Es mi tesoro igual que Mely**_ _\- hablo el hombre mientras recordaba los días junto a la mujer que era su esposa, sonriendo nostálgicamente…_

 _ **\- ¿Quieres que te devuelva el sombrero?**_ _\- pregunto Luffy debido a que sentía que el sombrero en verdad era valioso para ese hombre…_

 _ **-Luffy-san, por aquello que hiciste por mi Mely, créeme que eres el indicado para tener el sombrero, mi dulce Delia te lo hubiese regalado**_ _\- finalizo Galvi esbozando una sonrisa sincera hacia el pelinegro, el cual se acomodaba el sombrero, orgulloso de portarlo…"_

 **-Te resfriaras si sigues bajo la lluvia-** hablo una chica de pelo naranja mientras resguardaba a Luffy con el paraguas que portaba la chica…

Luffy, viendo a su amiga, sin más agacho su mirada dejando que su enojo al perder el sombrero se desvaneciera poco a poco…

 **\- ¿Mejor? -** pregunto Nami mientras quitaba gotas de lluvia de las mejillas de Luffy y este se quedaba mirando los ojos color chocolate de la pelinaranja…

 **-Recuperaré el regalo de Galvi-** hablo Luffy con un semblante más relajado, logrando que Nami se levantara y le ofreciera su mano a su amigo…

- **Bueno, hay que irnos, es muy tarde** \- hablo la pelinaranja, pero al estar en un parque, varios sujetos se acercaron, alertando a Nami, que veía como empezaban a rodearlos…

- **Luffy-** hablo Nami, pero finalmente, dos sujetos se mostraron frente a los jóvenes, revelándose uno como el que había intentado asaltar a Nami en el karaoke…

 **-Ese fue el chico que me golpeo, hay que llevarlo con el jefe Franky** \- hablo Dylan mientras Nami se preocupaba al ver llegar, aproximadamente 15 vándalos con cadenas y otras cosas…

 **-Lárguense, no estoy de humor** \- hablo Luffy alzando su rostro, logrando que Dylan se intimidara, debido a la molestia reflejada en esa mirada…

 **-Estúpido, ¿no ves la desventaja en la que te encuentras? -** hablo Dylan mientras un sujeto de enorme magnitud, se acercaba intentando quitar a Nami, lo que provoco que Luffy, tomara el brazo del sujeto, mostrado el pelinegro un semblante enojado…

- **Tocas a Nami y te mato** \- hablo el pelinegro enojado, pero el sujeto fornido, sin darle tiempo de respuesta, asestaba un golpe que Luffy recibía de lleno, azotándolo contra el piso de concreto...

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami, siendo detenida por la mano del pelinegro que se levantaba, recordando las palabras en su pelea con Shanks…

 **-Llego la hora de proteger-** hablo Luffy quitándose la chamarra y mirando fijamente al hombre que lo había golpeado…

 **\- ¡Brent, dale una paliza! -** vitorearon los vándalos mientras Luffy, viendo que la lluvia se detenía supo que ya no estaba en posición de escapar….

- **Tú te quedas con nosotros** \- hablo un sujeto tomando el brazo de Nami, pero sin que lo notara, el tipo recibía un tremendo golpe por parte de Luffy…

 **\- "¿En qué momento se movió?"-** se preguntó Brent mientras su colega permanecía en el suelo, totalmente noqueado…

 **-Quédate atrás de mí, Nami-** hablo el pelinegro sin voltear, por lo que, viendo la escena, Brent se acercaba para golpear a Luffy…

Luffy, sin problemas evitaba los golpes del hombre fornido, hasta que otro de los vándalos, tomo de la espalda del pelinegro, evitando que Luffy moviera sus brazos…

 **-Noquéalo para que llevarlo con el jefe** \- hablo el sujeto, pero Luffy, aumentando su enojo, deposito un tremendo golpe con su cabeza hacia el vándalo, zafándose del agarre…

 **\- ¡Idiota, me rompió la nariz! -** hablo el sujeto, recibiendo el mismo trato que su compañero: Luffy lo golpeaba, derrotándolo en el instante…

 **\- ¡Todos, atáquenlo! -** grito Dylan, mientras sus compañeros iniciaban la pelea, haciendo que Nami supiera que la única forma era llamar a los demás para que ayudaran a Luffy…

 **\- ¡Luffy, iré por Zoro, Sanji y Usopp! -** exclamo la pelinaranja separándose, pero Brent detenía a la chica, tomándola de los brazos…

 **-No me había dado cuenta de lo linda que eres cariño, primero golpeare a tu amigo y después tu y yo nos divertiremos** \- hablo Brent, mientras la pelea continuaba con un resultado desagradable para esos vándalos…

 **-No puede ser cierto** \- hablo Brent junto a Dylan mientras veían a Luffy golpeado, pero junto a él, 12 sujetos totalmente derrotados…

 **\- ¡Aléjate o la chica se muere! -** exclamo Dylan tomando de rehén a Nami mientras la amenazaba con un cuchillo en el cuello de la pelinaranja…

 **-Bien hecho, Dylan-** hablo Brent mientras se acercaba a Luffy, dispuesto a golpearlo y el pelinegro, se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su frente…

 **-Por estas tonterías, idiotas como tú nunca podrán proteger nada** \- hablo Brent refiriéndose al hecho de que Luffy se preocupaba más por Nami que por el mismo…

 **-Nos vemos…-** no pudo concluir Brent ya que se doblaba arrodillándose, debido a que Luffy había asestado un golpe en el abdomen del hombre fornido…

 **\- ¡Brent, muere chiquilla estúpida! -** hablo Dylan si poder continuar ya que Nami había soltado una patada en la entrepierna del sujeto y para culminar la chica deposito un cabezazo, derrotando al vándalo que había intentado asaltarla anteriormente…

Luffy observaba la escena, por lo que viendo que la pelinaranja se acercaba, el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa, hasta que sintió como su amiga, le depositaba una cachetada…

 **-Nunca vuelvas a hacer que me preocupe** \- hablo Nami con su mirada ensombrecida, mientras Luffy sobándose la mejilla, trataba de buscar las palabras para calmar el momento…

 **-Nami, yo…-** no pudo concluir Luffy ya que sentía una presión familiar en sus labios, igual que aquella vez en el hospital cuando el pelinegro estaba internado…

 **-Lo siento Luffy, no sé porque hice eso-** hablo ruborizada Nami mientras el pelinegro confundido veía a su amiga, esbozando una sonrisa en el proceso…

 **-Hay que ir a la torre-** hablo la pelinaranja volteando rápidamente, pero una mano la detuvo, mostrándose como Luffy que atraía a Nami hacia él, besándola profundamente…

Nami, sorprendida, sintió como sus manos se movían solas y relajándose totalmente, la pelinaranja rodeaba con sus brazos, el cuello de Luffy, profundizando el beso…

Terminado el beso, Nami ruborizada, abría sus ojos para ver que Luffy sonreía con normalidad, dejando que la chica calmara los latidos de su corazón…

 **-Estamos a mano, Nami, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy mientras la pelinaranja, notando ese detalle, esbozó una sonrisa cálida, tomando del brazo a su amigo para irse de ese lugar…

 **\- ¿Crees que Sanji haya hecho algún bocadillo? -** hablo Luffy caminando junto a Nami mientras la chica le recriminaba al chico por pensar solo en comer, pero en sus adentros, la pelinaranja confirmaba algo que hace mucho ya se le había hecho obvio: se había enamorado de Luffy…

Minutos después de que Luffy y Nami se fueran del parque, un sujeto robusto que vestía con pantalones negros de cuero, chaqueta del mismo color, una cadena en su cuello y lentes oscuros, miraba la escena de sus colegas totalmente golpeados…

 **-Franky-aniki, ese sujeto volvió a golpearnos-** hablo Dylan mientras Brent y los demás se levantaban, notando que en verdad Luffy les había dado una buena paliza…

 **-No importa, regresen a la guarida, recuperen sus heridas y descansen** \- hablo el sujeto sacando un peine para acomodar su pelo color azul…

 **\- ¡Eres el mejor, Franky-aniki! -** vitorearon los vándalos mientras el peliazul, levantando a Dylan, se bajó los lentes buscando información…

 **-La próxima vez muéstrame quien es** \- hablo Franky mientras Dylan tragaba saliva y asentía, sabiendo que su jefe estaba molesto…

 **\- ¡Yo me encargaré de ese tipo que los lastimó my brothers! -** exclamó Franky alzando los brazos mientras sus colegas vitoreaban mientras Franky giraba sus brazos preparando una pose…

 **\- ¡¿Y saben por qué?!-** exclamó Franky haciendo que sus colegas lo acompañaran en el último grito que hacia su jefe doblándose y juntando sus manos hacia un lado….

 **\- ¡PORQUE SOY SÚPER! -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**

* * *

 **¡Luffy, Lufy, Luffy! (con banderitas en mis manos)  
**

 **¡Por fin Nami se dio cuenta que está enamorada de Luffy!**

 **¿Se repetira una escena pasada en la cual Luffy y Franky tendran que pelear?**

 **¿Necesitare un tanque de oxigeno para cuando decida irme de Fanfiction?**

 **Hahahahaha, ahora si, regresemos a lo habitual de cada capitulo:**

 **PREGUNTAS SECCION ONE PIECE:**

 **En esta ocasion no tiene que ver con One Piece sino con su sentido de percepcion mis queridos lectores:**

 **¿COMO SABEN CUANDO ES QUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR EL FIC DE "CONEXIONES PASADAS"?**

 **Pista: tiene que ver con los reviews que dejan...**

 **Esperando sus respuestas, les mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	18. Vs La Franky Family

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Revisando sus respuestas a mi anterior cuestion, fue gracioso que muchos pensaron que esperaba cierto numero de reviews para subir un nuevo capitulo, pero la respuesta es muy sencilla...**

 **La Mención honorifica es para (Redoble de Tambores):**

 **XYORI NADESHIKO KUMIKO TAISHO**

 **Cuando estoy a punto de subir un nuevo capitulo, primero respondo sus reviews del anterior capitulo, ya que asi agradezco su tiempecito para leer y comentar esta historia...**

 **Se que en el anterior capitulo mencionaba algo sobre tal vez un futuro (muy, pero muy lejano) en que ya no estaria en FF, pero tranquilos todavia queda mucho tiempo para que puedan soportar a este loco escritor novato, hahahahaha...**

 **Ya para finalizar: La razon de porque subo un capitulo aproximadamente cada 4 dias, es porque a pesar de tener los miniresumenes, tomo ese tiempo para crear el capitulo y que sean bien expresados los detalles del mismo...**

 **Hay veces en la que durante el tiempo en que escribo una escena, llega a surgir la idea de un oneshot y como saben, lo mejor para no dejar escapar una idea es plasmarla por completo (Supongo que varios de los lectores son escritores y comprenden lo que digo)...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer este capitulo...**

Capítulo 18: Vs la Franky's Family

Días posteriores al incidente y funeral de Galvi…

 **\- ¡Qué bueno es tener vacaciones!** \- exclamo Nami estirándose mientras salía de un centro comercial y a su lado, un chico de nariz larga cargaba muchas bolsas, de lo que parecían compras…

 **\- ¿Por qué no vino Luffy contigo? -** pregunto Usopp mientras se hacía un espacio entre tantas bolsas, por lo que la pelinaranja viendo el grandioso día que comenzaba siguió caminando ignorando a su amigo…

- **Luffy tenía asuntos que resolver, tú estabas libre y yo necesitaba comprar cosas-** hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa, haciendo que Usopp mirara a su amiga con ojos de sospecha…

 **-A veces pienso que te aprovechas de nuestra amistad-** hablo Usopp, mientras llegando a lo que parecía una cafetería, Nami mostraba una sorpresa hacia su amigo pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Kaya? -** pregunto Usopp mientras veía a la chica rubia portando un vestido blanco con algunas flores purpuras y esta se mostraba feliz de ver al chico…

 **-Cuida mis compras, necesito contestar esta llamada-** hablo Nami retirándose momentáneamente de esa mesa al aire libre, mientras Usopp se sentaba, viendo a su amiga rubia…

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kaya?** \- pregunto Usopp, por lo que Kaya recibiendo la carta del menú de un mesero, esbozó una sonrisa hacia el pelinegro de nariz larga…

 **-Estaba paseando y Nami me hablo diciéndome que estaba cerca acompañada por ti, así que pensé que sería bueno estar un rato con ustedes-** hablo la chica rubia mientras miraba fijamente a Usopp, logrando que el chico se ruborizara al ver a su amiga…

 **-Ya veo-** finalizo Usopp mientras empezaba a elegir una bebida para seguir platicando con Kaya, la cual esbozaba una sonrisa con cada comentario que hacia su amigo…

A metros de la mesa de la cafetería, una chica de pelo naranja contestaba una llamada…

 **\- ¿Bueno, hablo con Luffy-kun?** \- dijo una voz que Nami reconoció como el de una mujer, por lo que, subiendo un poco su volumen de voz, la pelinaranja mostraba enojo…

 **-Te equivocaste de número, soy Nami, ¿Cómo obtuviste este número? -** pregunto la pelinaranja con molestia, por lo que la chica del otro lado del teléfono noto el enfado, revelando algo…

 **-Perdón, Sabo-kun me dijo que había dejado el número de su hermano en su escritorio, pero creo que era el tuyo Nami-san-** hablo la chica, haciendo que la pelinaranja reaccionara al ver que era algo relacionado a uno de los hermanos de Luffy…

 **-Mi nombre es Koala, soy ayudante del hermano mayor de Luffy, tu número y el de tus compañeros los tenemos como medida de protección, perdón si te moleste con la llamada** \- hablo la chica haciendo que Nami se ruborizara, ya que, aunque lo negara, había sentido celos al oír la voz de una mujer preguntando por Luffy…

 **\- ¡No te preocupes, en un rato le aviso a Luffy que su hermano intento comunicarse con el! -** hablo Nami alzando la voz, haciendo que las personas alrededor miraran extrañados a la pelinaranja…

 **-Gracias, Nami-san, una pregunta, ¿te gusta Luffy-kun? -** pregunto Koala haciendo que la pelinaranja se ruborizara y se mantuviera en silencio por un rato…

 **-Por tu silencio supongo que sí, bueno no es de mi incumbencia, espero conocerlos pronto, Sabo-kun desea ver a su hermano menor-** finalizo Koala, regresando a la realidad a Nami, que se despedía de aquella chica ayudante de Sabo…

 **\- "¿Cómo serán los hermanos de Luffy?"-** pensó Nami mientras suspirando, regresaba con Usopp y Kaya para disfrutar de ese día que apenas estaba en su máximo esplendor…

Finalmente, unas horas habían pasado, por lo que dos jóvenes se despedían de Kaya mientras esta subía a una limosina, alejándose lentamente…

 **-Bueno hay que irnos Usopp** \- hablo Nami mientras el pelinegro asentía y sin más cargaba con todas las bolsas de las compras de su amiga…

Pasando por el parque donde había peleado Luffy, Nami recordó ese detalle y sin más camino junto a Usopp, confundiendo al pelinegro de nariz larga…

 **\- ¿Por qué cruzamos el parque?** \- pregunto Usopp ya que la ruta hacia la torre Mugiwara no implicaba pasar por aquel parque…

 **-Quería comprobar algo, Usopp** \- hablo Nami ya que ni Luffy ni ella, les habían contado nada de la pelea del pelinegro con los vándalos, ya que el chico aún poseía los golpes de la pelea que había tenido con Shanks…

La pelinaranja veía pequeños rastros de sangre donde había sido la pelea hasta que una voz interrumpió alertando a Nami…

 **-Es algo absurdo regresar a un lugar donde causaron mucho ruido, onee-chan** \- hablo un sujeto desde lo alto de un árbol, bajando de un brinco…

 **\- ¿Él es ese tal Luffy?** \- pregunto Franky alzándose las gafas oscuras que traía, mientras Usopp ponía una cara de confusión y Nami sabía que estaban en problemas…

 **-No Franky-aniki, la única que está presente es esa mujer de pelo naranja** \- hablo Dylan mientras Nami veía que los únicos que estaban era ese tipo de pelo color azul y su colega…

 **\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? -** pregunto Nami, mientras el peliazul bajando sus lentes, se apartó haciendo una pose que sorprendió a la pelinaranja y a Usopp…

 **-Soy el jefe de estos sujetos, ¡Soy el Gran Franky! -** exclamo el peliazul haciéndose de lado y chocando sus puños, mientras Nami y Usopp lo miraban con una gotita recorriendo sus nucas…

 **-Se lo que hicieron hace tres días, a pesar de no estar Luffy, le dejare un regalo para que me busque-** finalizo Franky sin darle tiempo de respuesta a Usopp que recibía un tremendo impacto, aventando las bolsas con las compras de Nami…

 **\- ¡Usopp! -** exclamo Nami, mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga se levantaba limpiándose sangre en el proceso, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta de lo que pasaba…

 **\- ¡Déjalo, él no sabe nada de lo que ha sucedido!** \- grito Nami siendo detenida por Dylan, que sonreía al ver como Franky se alistaba para seguir peleando…

 **-Eso lo hace más interesante, así se enojará más-** hablo Franky mientras corría y Usopp se protegía, recibiendo otro golpe en su rostro…

 **\- ¿Quieres saber qué pasa?, pregúntale al culpable de tu desgracia: Luffy y esa chica pelinaranja** \- hablo Franky soltando una serie de golpes consecutivos contra Usopp, el cual sabía que tendría que responder para defenderse…

 **-Uf, estuviste cerca-** hablo Franky esquivando el golpe de Usopp y sin darle tiempo, el peliazul depositaba un fuerte puñetazo sacándole sangre al pelinegro de nariz larga…

 **\- ¡Come on, narizón!** \- exclamo Franky alistándose para seguir la pelea, pero Usopp escupiendo sangre, sabía que era hora de demostrar que podía pelear…

 **-Nami, por lo que se ve, Luffy te protege bien, no puedo permitir que mi amigo se enoje por que no te defendí-** hablo Usopp tomando algo de valor, pero Franky, sin embargo, ganaba depositando un golpe en el abdomen del pelinegro, haciéndole escupir sangre…

 **\- ¡Usopp! -** exclamo Nami, mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga seguía tirado en el piso, adolorido por el golpe del peliazul, intentándose levantar sin éxito…

- **Es hora de terminar esto** \- hablo Franky acomodándose las gafas oscuras que traía y sin más empezaba una metralleta de impactos sobre Usopp…

Minutos después, Franky acompañado de Dylan se retiraba dejando a un chico muy golpeado, el cual caía casi en la inconsciencia…

 **\- ¡Usopp, resiste!** \- exclamo Nami ayudando a su amigo, hasta que el peliazul alzándose las gafas, hablaba sabiendo que ya había iniciado el reto contra Luffy…

 **-Dile al tal Luffy que, si tiene el valor de retarme, estaré en la zona urbana del distrito 18, espero no sea un cobarde-** finalizo Franky mientras se retiraba dejando a Nami con una mirada de enojo…

Nami, viendo a su amigo golpeado, llamó a una ambulancia mientras la tarde llegaba a su esplendor, indicando que se acercaba la llegada de la noche…

Finalmente, en un hospital ya conocido por los jóvenes residentes de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡Usopp! -** gritó Luffy entrando a la habitación donde estaba internado su amigo, viendo como Nami permanecía a su lado…

 **-Luffy, te dije que guardaras silencio-** hablo Tony entrando junto a Kaya, Robin y Deva, notando la pelinaranja, la ausencia de Sanji y Zoro…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Nami?** \- pregunto Robin acercándose mientras Nami asentía, por lo que Luffy notando la mirada de su amiga, supuso que había algo relacionado a esos tipos que habían peleado con él…

 **-Luffy-** susurro Usopp haciendo que su amigo corriera a lado donde estaba su amigo y notara que este deseaba llorar por la frustración de haber perdido…

 **-No pude ser rival para el jefe de esos tipos, discúlpame-** hablo en lágrimas Usopp, haciendo que Luffy apretara su puño al saber de quien se trataba…

 **\- ¿Dónde están esos tipos, Nami?** \- pregunto Luffy con seriedad, por lo que, olvidando un hecho, la pelinaranja hablaba revelando las palabras de ese tipo…

 **-Su jefe Franky golpeo a Usopp, dicen que radican en la zona urbana del distrito 18-** hablo Nami mientras Robin la confortaba, logrando que Luffy tomara la mano de Usopp, esbozando una sonrisa…

 **-Sé que eres fuerte Usopp, ahora déjame todo a mí, shishishishi-** concluyo Luffy mientras su amigo asentía aun con lágrimas y apretaba el puño en señal de amistad…

- **Cuiden a Usopp** \- finalizo Luffy acomodando la mano de su amigo y yendo hacia la puerta del cuarto, alertando a Nami…

 **-No iras a enfrentarte con él, ¿verdad Luffy? -** pregunto Nami yendo hacia Luffy y confrontándolo, hasta que el pelinegro viendo la mirada de su amiga, permaneció en silencio unos segundos…

 **-Confía en mí, Nami-** finalizo Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja comprendiera las palabras de su amigo y sabiendo que no podía cambiar ese aspecto del pelinegro, tenía que confiar en las palabras expresadas…

Finalmente, saliendo del hospital, Luffy vio como en uno de los pilares del hospital, permanecían Sanji y Zoro, los cuales tenían una razón para no haber visitado a Usopp…

 **-Vámonos-**

Hablo con seriedad Luffy, haciendo que Zoro y Sanji caminaran hacia el pelinegro, para seguirlo, en el caso de Zoro esbozando una sonrisa y Sanji terminando de fumar un cigarrillo…

 **-Por supuesto-**

… **..**

En un depósito de chatarra, cerca de un basurero….

 **\- ¡Que buena paliza le metió a ese narizón, jefe!** \- vitorearon todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban festejando con Franky el cual reía recordando el suceso…

 **-Solo así aprenderán a respetar a mis colegas-** hablo Franky mientras el festejo seguía y la noche por fin llegaba, dejando de lado, el incidente que ocurriría…

 **-Este es el depósito de chatarra de la zona urbana, ¿seguro que es aquí? -** pregunto Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo, empezando a fumarlo…

 **\- ¿Tienes miedo acaso, ceja rizada? -** hablo Zoro, mientras viendo una tubería, el peliverde sabía que tenía una herramienta de pelea…

- **No les perdonare lo que le hicieron a Usopp** \- hablo Luffy mientras caminaba, siendo alcanzado por sus amigos…

 **\- "¿Qué hacen esos tres por estos rumbos?"-** pensó Shanks mientras miraba desde la ventanilla de una camioneta, ya que la misma pasaba por la calle donde estaba el basurero…

 **-Oye estaciónate por aquí-** hablo Shanks mientras el chofer hacia caso, buscando un lugar adecuado para cumplir la petición del pelirrojo…

 **\- ¡En un momento regreso mis colegas, debo cobrar el dinero de nuestros trabajos, súper!** \- exclamo Franky mientras hacia su pose, siendo seguido por los demás vándalos que vitoreaban al ver a su jefe…

Minutos después de irse Franky, tres siluetas se posicionaban frente a un edificio que tenía puesto un letrero que decía "Franky's Family" …

 **-Oye sírveme más cerveza-** decía Dylan festejando hasta que se escuchó como la puerta principal era golpeada con fuerza, siendo arrojada por la fuerza del impacto…

 **\- ¿Qué demonios? -** pregunto Dylan hasta que, disipándose el humo, se mostraron tres siluetas, revelándose como Luffy, Zoro y Sanji…

 **\- ¿Quién es Franky?** \- pregunto Luffy mostrando su puño, por lo que Dylan, intimidado por el gesto, empezó a reír nerviosamente ya que sabía que estaba con sus colegas…

 **\- ¡El jefe no necesita ensuciarse las manos! ¡Por si no lo han notado somos más 80 personas en este lugar y ustedes solo son tres, hahahaha!** \- exclamo Dylan, hasta que un sujeto se posiciono frente a Luffy, tratando de intimidarlo…

 **-Tiene razón, ustedes no tienen oportunidad…-** no pudo concluir el tipo ya que era pateado tremendamente por Sanji, que expulsaba humo después de fumar su cigarro…

 **\- ¿Qué estilo de pelea es ese cejota? -** pregunto Zoro por lo que Sanji, deshaciéndose de la colilla de su cigarro, respondió mientras los vándalos veían a su colega derrotado…

 **-Se llama Capoeira, Marimo-** concluyo Sanji, mientras Dylan, sorprendido, supo que esos tres tipos que tenían enfrente no eran normales…

Luffy, sin perder su gesto de molestia volvió su mirada hacia Dylan, logrando que el sujeto cayera de espaldas por la intimidación del pelinegro, mientras Luffy preguntaba tronándose el puño…

 **-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿Quién es Franky? -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**

* * *

 **¿Les recuerda algo esta escena?  
**

 **Por fin es hora de ver algo de accion-Trio-Monstruoso, hahahahaha**

 **SECCION PREGUNTAS ONE PIECE:**

 **¿POR QUE LUFFY SE ENOJA CON NAMI EN LA PARTE FINAL DE LA PELICULA "STRONG WORLD"?**

 **Esta vez no hay nada que agregar, solo agradecerles, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo... XD**


	19. Luffy Vs Franky

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo... :3**

 **Estos dias he estado un poco ajetreado debido a que una de mis mascotas ya esta sufriendo los estragos de la vejez y la verdad, ni animos de escribir tenia, pero como su salud ha mejorado estos dias, decidi escribir el capitulo que por lo que vi, el resultado es como yo lo esperaba, ya que si lo hubiera escrito mientras andaba deprimido, solo hubiese sido forzado...**

 **Ahora si, la mencion honorifica es para:**

 **CESAR D SIZUN**

 **Exacto, Luffy se enoja con Nami porque creia que ella no confiaba en su fuerza como capitán para ir a rescatarla...**

 **Si tan solo hubiera escuchado el mensaje del Tone Dial, hahahahaha, pero en fin...**

 **Sigue esta historia, por lo que espero no vuelva a tener este tipo de episodios y mas con una mascota que me ha entregado su cariño estos años...**

 **Sin más que escribir los dejo leer...**

Capítulo 19: Luffy vs Franky

 **\- ¿Luffy estará bien? -** pregunto Usopp mirando hacia el techo mientras seguía acostado y Kaya se dedicaba a pelar una manzana para entregársela a su amigo…

 **-Tienes unos excelentes amigos, ellos estarán bien-** hablo la chica rubia mientras veía que en el pequeño sillón del cuarto, yacía Nami durmiendo, tal vez por el cansancio provocado por la preocupación que había sentido horas atrás…

 **-Kaya, si gustas nosotras cuidaremos a Usopp-** hablo Robin entrando junto con Deva mientras la chica rubia se levantaba y esbozaba una sonrisa cálida…

 **-Debo terminar mis rondas, recupérate Usopp-** hablo Kaya mientras salía del cuarto y Deva empezaba a darle de comer al pelinegro de nariz larga…

 **-Ahí viene el avioncito, di ah Usopp-kun-** hablo Deva recordando sus días con la pequeña Mely, haciendo que Robin esbozara una sonrisa discreta al ver la actitud del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡No soy un niño pequeño! -** exclamo Usopp con dientes de tiburón, mientras Deva reaccionaba a las palabras, empezando a reír en el proceso…

 **-Se me olvidaba, perdón Usopp-kun, la costumbre, hahahaha-** finalizo la chica enseñando su lengua mientras Usopp suspiraba y Robin viendo a su amigo un poco recuperado, volteo hacia donde estaba una pelinaranja dormida…

 **-Espero estén bien** \- dijo Robin haciendo que esa noche, un aire de incertidumbre se sintiera, debido a los sucesos que seguían pasando en un basurero…

Finalmente, en la zona donde Franky había indicado que esperaría a Luffy…

 **\- ¡¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE ESTEMOS PERDIENDO, ¡¿SOMOS MAS DE 80 CONTRA SOLO TRES TIPOS?!-** exclamo enojado Dylan, mientras sus colegas seguían cayendo debido a las habilidades mostradas por Luffy, Zoro y Sanji…

- **Eres bueno Marimo, ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? -** pregunto Sanji mientras seguía golpeando a varios vándalos y apenas se notaba el cansancio en el rubio…

 **-Cállate y solo pelea pervertido-** hablo Zoro mientras golpeaba a otros tipos con la tubería que tenía en su posesión el peliverde…

 **\- ¿Dónde está tu jefe? -** pregunto Luffy tomando a Dylan, el cual se mantenía asustado por el miedo, hasta que alguien tomo el hombro del pelinegro y sin darle tiempo de respuesta, depositaba un golpe en el rostro del chico…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamaron Sanji y Zoro, mientras el individuo que había golpeado al pelinegro, se mantenía tranquilo y se sacudía su gabardina negra…

 **-Sanders-** hablo Dylan confiado, ya que el sujeto del que había dicho su nombre, era uno de los más fuertes de la banda…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Luffy? -** pregunto Zoro, mientras el pelinegro levantándose y limpiando sangre que corría por su labio, asentía a su amigo, notando que solo quedaban dos sujetos más junto a Dylan…

- **Sanders y Galruc, encárguense de esto, voy por el jefe Franky** \- hablo Dylan, siendo golpeado por el sujeto que se llamaba Sanders, el cual no mostraba remordimiento…

 **\- ¡Es tu nakama!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -** hablo enojado Luffy, por lo que Sanders volteando hacia los tres chicos, noto como todos sus colegas permanecían totalmente derrotados…

 **-Franky no requiere a idiotas débiles, ¿ves cómo esas chicas se escondieron?, ellas temen a nuestra fuerza-** hablo Sanders bajando junto Galruc, el cual se mostraba con un rostro intimidante…

 **-Terminemos con esto, Galruc-** hablo Sanders mientras su compañero del doble de tamaño que los tres chicos, corría como desenfrenado dispuesto a acabar con ellos…

 **-Déjenme a este-** hablo Sanji terminando de fumar su cigarrillo, mientras Luffy y Zoro se hacían de lado, conociendo que las batallas serian uno contra uno…

 **\- ¡Imbécil, muere! -** exclamo Galruc, mientras Sanji apoyándose en sus manos, para iniciar su estilo de pelea, sorprendía al enorme hombre, golpeándolo en abdomen con ambas piernas, haciendo que este escupiera mucha saliva y sacara los ojos de forma cómica…

 **\- "Es bueno"-** pensó Shanks que miraba desde una ventana de aquel lugar la pelea llevada a cabo por Luffy, Sanji y Zoro…

 **\- ¿Crees que eso derrotara a Galruc? -** hablo Sanders mientras de los escombros ocasionados salía el hombre corriendo dispuesto a golpear a Sanji…

 **-Hora de sacar la basura-** hablo Sanji mientras Luffy y Zoro veían a su amigo apoyarse en sus manos empezando a girar dispuesto a terminar la contienda…

 **-Esto por el daño que le hicieron a Usopp** \- concluyo Sanji dejando de girar en el instante en que Galruc casi lo atacaba, depositando el rubio una patada que daba de lleno en el cuello de aquel individuo…

Galruc, se detuvo al instante que movía la cabeza de lado, debido a que el impacto lo había aturdido y el sujeto caminaba lento, cayendo de rodillas frente a Sanders…

 **-Finito-** hablo Sanji mientras Luffy vitoreaba por la fuerza de su amigo y Zoro le restaba importancia, haciendo que Sanders notara que esos sujetos eran de cuidado…

 **-Eres muy fuerte Sanji, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy mientras el rubio encendía un nuevo cigarrillo y esbozaba una sonrisa hacia el pelinegro…

 **-Creo que me toca-** hablo Zoro por lo que, caminando, el peliverde vio como Sanders le aventaba lo que parecía una katana en su empuñadura…

 **-Sería un crimen si no te dejo en las mismas condiciones que yo-** hablo Sanders confundiendo a Zoro que no comprendía las palabras del sujeto de gabardina…

 **-Porque si no usas eso puedes morir** \- hablo Sanders mientras la tubería que tenía Zoro, era cortada a la mitad debido a una katana muy filosa que poseía el sujeto de la gabardina…

 **-Nunca he usado una katana-** hablo Zoro haciendo que Sanders sonriera al escuchar algo que claramente sabía…

 **-Hubieras tomado al menos una clase de kendo en la Universidad, Marimo** \- hablo Sanji mientras el peliverde viendo el filo de la katana al desenvainarla, sabía algo de lo que había dicho el rubio…

 **-Te equivocas cejota, el arte de la katana es Iaido-** finalizo Zoro mientras observaba el brillo que daba el filo de la katana, teniendo un recuerdo…

" _ **-Seré el más grande espadachín de todo el mundo**_ _\- hablo Zoro mientras miraba directamente al cielo con una tremenda herida, causada por el apodado "Mejor espadachín", un hombre con mirada de halcón…_

 _ **\- ¡Eso es, conoce el mundo y supera esta espada, Roronoa Zoro-**_ _hablo el hombre de gran porte, mientras, el peliverde escuchaba claramente esa declaración y esbozaba una sonrisa…"_

 **\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? -** se preguntó Zoro hasta que Sanders, empezó su ataque contra el peliverde, el cual apenas pudo evitar el corte que amenazaba su vida…

 **-Es hora de que mueras** \- hablo Sanders empezando una serie de ataques contra el peliverde, el cual apenas podía evitar los cortes del sujeto de la gabardina…

 **-Esto es malo, el Marimo no sabe nada sobre el Iaido, hay que ayudarlo Luffy-** hablo Sanji al ver la peligrosidad de la pelea, pero Zoro, por fin deteniendo un ataque con la empuñadura de su katana, detuvo al chico rubio…

 **\- ¡Haces eso estúpido pervertido y prometo que te mato!** \- hablo Zoro enojado mientras aventaba a Sanders y el peliverde se mostraba con un semblante de que debía ser consciente de la habilidad de su rival…

 **-Tú ya peleaste, déjame esto a mí-** concluyo el peliverde haciendo que Sanji entendiera que su amigo en verdad quería respetar el honor de la pelea uno a uno….

 **-Hay que confiar en Zoro-** hablo Luffy mientras su mirada se perdía en una sombra, mostrando un semblante serio en el pelinegro…

Desenvainando la katana, Zoro alisto su primer ataque, el cual iba dirigido hacia Sanders, el cual evito sin problemas, asestando por fin un corte en el brazo del peliverde…

 **-Maldición-** hablo Zoro mientras veía el corte que a pesar de no ser profundo, hacía que el brazo del peliverde sangrara mucho…

 **-Después de ti, mataré a tus amigos** \- hablo Sanders con un aire de verdadero asesino, logrando que Zoro notara que era hora de pelear en serio, aunque desconociera ese recuerdo vago que había tenido…

 **-Si mi vida tiene que terminar aquí es porque no fui lo suficientemente resistente para ella-** concluyo Zoro mientras tomaba la katana con una sola mano, y Sanders empezaba a acelerar dispuesto a terminar la pelea…

Un aire de incertidumbre se respiraba ya que ambos combatientes habían realizado su ataque, hasta que Zoro sufría un enorme corte en su pecho que empezaba a sangrar mucho…

 **\- ¡ZOROOOOO! -** grito Luffy mientras el peliverde caía de rodillas, y del otro lado Sanders esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que había derrotado a su oponente…

 **-Estúpido** \- hablo el sujeto de la gabardina volteando hacia Sanji, pero el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo acudía junto a Luffy y Zoro…

A punto de caminar Sanders, el sujeto notaba que poseía un corte igual que el de Zoro, haciendo que cayera automáticamente al suelo sorprendido…

 **-Así que derroto a Sanders** \- susurro un hombre de gran corpulencia y que bajaba sus gafas oscuras viendo como todos sus colegas habían sido derrotados…

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos Sanji?, está sangrando mucho-** hablo Luffy, pero en la entrada principal, aparecía un tipo de pelo rojo que se mostraba serio ante Luffy y Sanji…

 **\- ¡Hay que llevarlo a emergencias, rápido chico rubio llévalo a mi coche, les ayudaré! -** exclamo Shanks, mientras Sanji viendo la gravedad de la herida, asintió y viendo a Luffy, el chico rubio era ayudado por el pelirrojo para cargar a Zoro, el cual seguía sangrando…

 **\- ¡Luffy, vámonos! -** hablo Sanji, pero el pelinegro ignoraba a su amigo al ver en lo alto del edificio al causante de toda esa pelea…

 **-Franky-** hablo Luffy, mientras el peliazul sonreía y sin más aterrizaba frente a los presentes en ese momento, haciendo que el pelinegro mostrara un semblante de enojo…

 **-Eso, huye cobarde-** hablo Franky, haciendo que Luffy mirara a sus amigos, dando una orden al saber que debía acabar con ese tipo de pelo azul…

- **Sanji, Shanks, cuiden a Zoro por favor-** finalizo Luffy, por lo que sabiendo que el pelinegro pelearía, Shanks esbozo una sonrisa, indicándole a Sanji que se apuraran para llevar a Zoro al hospital…

 **-Derrótalo-** concluyo Sanji yéndose, mientras Franky miraba la escena preparándose para pelear al ver el destrozo causado por esos chicos…

 **\- ¿Qué tal tu reacción al ver que tu amigo fue…-** no pudo concluir Franky ya que Luffy lo golpeaba fuertemente en el abdomen, logrando que el peliazul enfadara en serio…

 **-No tientes tu suerte-** hablo Franky mientras golpeaba la nuca de Luffy y después le acomodaba un golpe en el rostro, arrojando al pelinegro hacia unas mesas de aquel lugar…

 **\- ¡Come on! -** exclamo el peliazul, logrando que Luffy se levantara y sin más corriera dispuesto a seguir la pelea….

 **\- ¿Eso es todo? -** pregunto Franky deteniendo el golpe de Luffy, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Luffy volvía a golpear al peliazul en el abdomen, haciendo que este escupiera sangre, mientras Luffy asestaba una serie de golpes en el abdomen de Franky, logrando que el peliazul, se arrodillara…

 **\- "Es la primera vez que el jefe cae"-** susurro una de las chicas escondidas, mientras Franky, bajándose los lentes, mostraba una cara de ira hacia aquel chico pelinegro…

 **-Maldito-** hablo Franky mientras la pelea continuaba, hasta que, en aquel lugar de la pelea, unos hombres vestidos de negro, bajaban de una auto negro de lujo…

 **\- ¿Aquí es imbécil? -** pregunto un hombre moreno mientras con su mano levantaba a un hombre moribundo, totalmente bañado en sangre y que apenas podía hablar…

 **-fsi, efs aqfui (si, es aquí)-** hablo el sujeto en lágrimas, mientras el sujeto arrojaba al hombre que en su chaqueta decía "Franky's Family" …

- **Hay que terminar con esto Mr. 1, estoy hambriento, Shahahaha-** hablo un sujeto de pelo negro, mientras el otro hombre notaba que alguien había pasado por el lugar, al haber un rastro de sangre…

 **\- ¡Mocoso! -** grito Franky mientras empezaba una serie de impactos contra Luffy y este respondía de igual manera sin darse por vencido…

Tanto Franky como Luffy estaban agotados, hasta que en la entrada un balazo al aire, sorprendía a los combatientes que volteaban a ver a Mr. 1 y Arlong que venían acompañados de varios sujetos de traje negro…

 **-Baroque Works-** hablo Franky mientras Mr. 1 inspeccionaba el lugar, notando el daño provocado por lo que parecía, una pelea…

 **-Franky, eres difícil de hallar, mi jefe está interesado en que devuelvas lo que nos robaste-** hablo Mr. 1 mientras el peliazul esbozando una sonrisa, supo que tendría que terminar la pelea con Luffy…

 **-Deja escapar al mocoso, él no tiene nada que ver-** hablo Franky mientras Mr. 1 reconociendo el rostro del pelinegro dijo unas palabras que dejaron perplejo al peliazul…

 **\- ¿Dejar libre a Monkey D. Luffy?, me niego-** hablo Mr. 1 sorprendiendo a Franky mientras el hombre moreno miraba fijamente al pelinegro…

 **-Te dije que, si volvías a meterte en nuestros asuntos, estarías muerto-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 19**

* * *

 **¿Tendra problemas Luffy?  
**

 **¿Cual es la influencia de Baroque Works en este fic?**

 **¿Zoro estara bien?**

 **Lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo del Fic...**

 **Sigo investigando mas sobre su involucramiento con este Fandom, por lo que la pregunta de esta ocasion es:**

 **¿CUANTO TIEMPO HAN ESPERADO PARA LA ACTUALIZACION DE UN CAPITULO DE UN FIC Y COMO HAN REACCIONADO CUANDO VEN UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESA HISTORIA QUE CREIAN ABANDONADA?**

 **En mi caso, me paso hace poco, sobre un fic que estaba siguiendo y que al ver que tenia un nuevo capitulo empece a leerlo, pero sinceramente perdi el hilo de la historia y quise leerlo desde cero, pero siento que cada vez que el autor sube un nuevo capitulo espera haga eso y creo que asi no se disfruta un fic...**

 **Ojo no aplica con todos los fics, ya que al que me refiero tardo 8 meses para actualizar, en otros casos, un mes es factible, pero siento que pasarse de ese tiempo, logra que los lectores se aburran y busquen otros fics...**

 **En fin, es mi opinion y espero leer las suyas para darme una idea de como mejorar en FF y no solo llevarle historias de calidad sino tambien con la mejor actitud del mundo..**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**


	20. Alianza Temporal

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo... :3**

 **No se que pasó estos dias en Fanfiction, ya que sus reviews se contabilizaban, pero no podia verlos, eso se me hizo extraño... (Creo que ya habia ocurrido una vez)**

 **En fin, iba a subir temprano el capitulo, pero digamos que mi laptop quiso instalar una nueva actualizacion y se tardo un rato, aunque el resultado es agradable en cuanto a fluidez y respuesta del software...**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes en referencia a lo de mi mascota, creanme que habia pensado descansar un rato de este fic (tal vez una semana), pero viendo el progreso, creo que tengo una ratito mas que disfrutare al maximo...**

 **Tambien me he llevado experiencias de ustedes en cuanto a un fic, ya que supongo que si un fic posee los elementos para ser una gran historia, la espera lo vale...**

 **En cuanto a mi, como lo he comentado desde que decidi escribir, es que cuando subo una historia, la misma tiene un principio y un final, por lo que unico que batallo siempre, es el desarrollo del capitulo que me lleva un buen tiempo...**

 **Espero (como siempre lo reitero porque nada es para siempre) que cuando deje este fandom, todas las historias que haya hecho hasta entonces, siempre sean cerradas con un final completo...**

 **Ahora si, sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 20: Alianza Temporal

En un hospital….

 **\- ¡Ayuda, este hombre ha perdido mucha sangre! -** exclamo Sanji mientras con ayuda de Shanks cargaba a Zoro que hacía rato había perdido la consciencia…

 **\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió Sanji?!-** pregunto Kaya mientras con ayuda de enfermeros subían al peliverde en una camilla y lo llevaban rápido al área de emergencias…

 **-Esos sujetos-** hablo Sanji mientras Kaya notaba la gravedad de las palabras y sin más daba órdenes para que llamaran a un cirujano que atendiera a Zoro…

 **-Debes cambiarte de ropa, estas lleno de sangre** \- hablo la chica rubia mientras veía que Shanks se retiraba y Sanji buscaba respuestas…

 **\- ¡Oye, ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?!-** hablo Sanji, pero el pelirrojo ignorando al rubio, se retiraba dejando que Kaya calmara a su amigo…

 **\- ¿Por qué estas lleno de sangre, Sanji? -** hablo una mujer de pelo negro, haciendo que el chico rubio volteara, dándose cuenta que no podría mentirle a Robin sobre lo acontecido con Zoro…

En el cuarto donde estaba internado Usopp…

 **-Ya se durmió-** hablo Deva mientras trataba de explotar la burbujita que surgía de la nariz del pelinegro, hasta que en el cuarto entraba Tony que buscaba saber si su amigo ya estaba bien…

 **\- ¿Está dormido? -** pregunto Tony mientras entregaba un sándwich y un café a Deva, la cual agradecía y asentía, haciendo que el joven médico, acudiera al cuarto contiguo para también darle de comer a cierta chica pelinaranja…

 **-Nami, despierta-** hablo Tony moviendo con suavidad a la pelinaranja, la cual, abriendo los ojos, pudo visualizar al chico pelicafe…

 **\- ¿Chopper? -** pregunto Nami tallándose el ojo para despertar mientras veía la cara de enojo de forma cómica del joven médico…

 **\- ¡Ya les dije que no me digan así! -** hablo Tony con dientes de tiburón, haciendo reír a Nami que notaba aún seguía en el hospital después de lo sucedido con Usopp…

 **\- ¿Luffy y los demás aun no vuelven? -** pregunto Nami, pero en ese momento, un pequeño grito alerto a Tony y a la pelinaranja, al saber que se trataba de Deva…

 **\- ¡¿Qué ocurre Deva?!-** hablo Tony mientras junto a Nami, veían como la pelirroja abrazaba a Sanji, el cual aún no se había cambiado la ropa…

 **\- ¡Qué bueno que no estas lastimado Sanji-kun! -** exclamo Deva mientras abrazaba al rubio, el cual quedaba petrificado y al sentir el contacto, tenía una pequeña hemorragia por su nariz…

 **\- ¡No puede ser, si estas lastimado! -** hablo Deva mientras Sanji murmuraba cosas y tanto Nami como Tony, miraban la escena con una gotita recorriendo sus nucas…

- **No está herido, así es Sanji-kun-** hablo Nami agitando la mano, pero al terminar el abrazo de Deva y Sanji, la pelinaranja pudo ver que, en efecto, el chico rubio tenia manchada de sangre su camisa…

 **\- ¿Qué sucedió, Sanji-kun?** \- pregunto Nami, haciendo que Sanji saliera de su fantasía y entrara en otra al pensar que la pelinaranja estaba celosa…

 **\- ¡No es lo que crees mi amada Nami-swan, todavía tengo la esperanza de que tu amor me sea correspondido! -** exclamo Sanji, mientras Nami ignoraba lo dicho y volvía a retomar la pregunta…

 **\- ¿Me puedes decir que paso, Sanji-kun? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que, recobrando la postura, Sanji revelaba algo de suma importancia a sus amigos…

 **-Zoro fue herido de gravedad, Luffy se quedó en ese lugar peleando con ese tal Franky-**

Regresando a lugar donde estaba la guarida de Franky….

 **\- ¿Dónde conociste a estos tipos? -** pregunto Franky mientras escapaba y se protegía junto a Luffy de los disparos que los secuaces de Mr. 1 daban con sus metralletas…

\- **¡Eso no importa, te voy a patear el trasero por lo que hiciste a Usopp! -** exclamo Luffy haciendo que el peliazul notara la lealtad del pelinegro hacia sus amigos, tal y como él la tenía con sus colegas…

 **\- ¡No es momento para eso! -** exclamo Franky mientras los disparos continuaban y el peliazul se preocupaba por sus colegas…

 **-Oye chico-** hablo Franky haciendo que Luffy volteara mientras se protegía de los disparos y notara la mirada del peliazul al ver a sus colegas derrotados…

 **-Te ayudare a escapar, dejemos esto por la paz, lo importante es que tu regreses con tus amigos-** concluyo Franky haciendo que Luffy comprendiera la gravedad de la situación y notara como Mr. 1 y ese sujeto que Luffy desconocía seguían platicando como si no pasara nada…

 **-Se acabaron las balas-** hablo un secuaz, haciendo que Arlong se parara detrás de él y sin remordimiento asesinara al sujeto…

 **-Si no se hubieran puesto a jugar, esos dos ya estarían muertos, imbéciles-** finalizo el hombre de cabellera negra mientras Mr. 1 daba la orden de buscar a Luffy y a Franky…

\- **¿Estás listo, mocoso? -** pregunto Franky a Luffy, el cual asentía, hasta que varios colegas del peliazul se colocaban frente a los hombres de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡No permitiremos que dañes al jefe Franky! -** gritaron varios hombres, mientras una mano tocaba la espalda del peliazul, asustándolo en el proceso…

 **\- ¡No me metas esos sustos de muerte Mary! -** exclamo Franky por lo que la chica esbozando una sonrisa y viendo a Luffy confundido, revelaba el plan a su jefe…

 **-Ustedes escapen, nosotros los distraeremos-** hablo Mary haciendo que Franky se exaltara al ver la decisión de sus colegas…

 **\- ¡Idiotas, esto no les concierne! -** hablo Franky, pero la chica tomando la mano del peliazul, esbozó una sonrisa cálida, revelando algo que sorprendió a Luffy…

 **-Si no le hubieras robado eso a estos tipos, el orfanato de niños ya no existiría-** hablo Mary con pequeñas lágrimas, mientras Franky, se bajaba las gafas oscuras y levantando a Luffy, alzaba su pulgar al saber que sus colegas en verdad eran su familia…

 **\- ¡NO MUERAN, LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO! -** grito Franky mientras Luffy era llevado por el peliazul y la chica daba la orden, haciendo que otras chicas soltaran costales de harina, logrando una nube que bloqueaba la visibilidad del lugar…

 **\- ¡No permitan que escapen! -** grito Mr. 1 mientras varios de sus secuaces eran golpeados y una pelea daba inicio, logrando que Franky y Luffy escaparan de aquella construcción…

Acelerando el paso sin mirar hacia atrás, Luffy noto como Franky lloraba escondiendo sus lágrimas bajo sus gafas oscuras…

 **\- ¡Buaaaa idiotas no mueran, Buaaaa y no estoy llorando idiota, Buaaaa!** \- hablo Franky mientras Luffy esbozaba una sonrisa, hasta que, llegando a una motocicleta, el peliazul le arrojaba un casco al pelinegro…

 **-Te dejare a donde llevaron al de pelo verde, de ahí nos separamos-** hablo Franky mientras encendía la moto y finalmente, junto a Luffy escapaban de aquel lugar…

En el hospital…

- **Necesito saber si Luffy está bien-** hablo Nami mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo del hospital y Sanji por fin salía del cuarto donde estaba internado Usopp, portando el rubio una nueva camisa…

- **Tranquila Nami, Luffy no es tan tonto para quedarse si es peligroso-** hablo Sanji, haciendo que la pelinaranja se acercara a su amigo con una mirada de enojo…

\- **¡Les dije que no fueran y aun así fueron!, ¡¿Ya viste que le paso a Zoro?! ¡¿Y si a Luffy le pasa algo igual o peor?!-** exclamo Nami mientras Sanji notaba que la pelinaranja en verdad estaba preocupada por el pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Chicos, Zoro ya está en recuperación! -** hablo Robin haciendo que Sanji y Nami voltearan al saber que el peliverde había sobrevivido…

- **Qué bueno Robin** \- hablo Nami mientras Sanji, viendo aun la preocupación, decidió regresar a donde estaba Luffy…

 **\- ¡¿Dónde diablos vas Sanji-kun?!-** exclamo Nami ocultando su mirada en una sombra haciendo que el chico rubio se detuviera atento a las siguientes palabras de la pelinaranja…

- **Yo confío en Luffy, ya no quiero que otra vez tú te arriesgues-** finalizo Nami alzando la mirada, mientras Sanji sentía como una mano tomaba la suya mostrándose como Deva…

 **-Debes descansar, estas adolorido, ¿no?** \- hablo la pelirroja haciendo que Sanji asintiera siendo arrastrado por la chica hacia la cafetería del hospital…

 **\- ¿Aun no podemos visitar a Zoro, Robin? -** pregunto Nami mientras la pelinegra asentía, por lo que viendo que lo único que quedaba era esperar, la pelinaranja seguía pensando en Luffy…

 **-Aquí te dejo mocoso-** hablo Franky dejando a Luffy en la entrada del hospital, mientras el pelinegro notaba preocupación en las palabras del peliazul…

 **\- ¿Tus amigos estarán bien? -** pregunto Luffy mientras Franky levantaba su pulgar en señal de victoria, acelerando la motocicleta para seguir escapando…

 **-Esos tontos estarán bien, hasta luego mocoso-** concluyo Franky yéndose mientras Luffy veía que tal vez el tipo con el que había peleado no era tan malo…

Entrando al hospital, Luffy acelero el paso, hasta que su mirada se topó con la de sus amigos que seguían en la sala de espera, los cuales veían como el pelinegro estaba a salvo…

Mientras todo quedaba en un silencio total, Luffy vio como una chica pelinaranja aceleraba el paso hasta quedar frente al pelinegro, el cual ladeaba la cabeza de confusión…

- **Le estaba ganando a ese sujeto hasta que aparecieron esos tipos de Baroque Works y nos atacaron, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy nervioso frente a sus amigos, hasta que, viendo a su amiga, el pelinegro sintió como le era depositado una cachetada por parte de la chica…

 **\- ¡Pudiste haber muerto, estúpido! -** exclamo Nami con los ojos humedecidos, mientras Luffy se sobaba la mejilla, la cual estaba roja e hinchada por el golpe…

 **-Perdóname Nami-** hablo Luffy mientras la chica lo abrazaba y empezaba a llorar, haciendo que el pelinegro se exaltara por la actitud de su amiga…

- **Yo lo mato-** hablo Sanji siendo detenido por Robin que esbozaba una sonrisa al ver la escena de su amiga con el pelinegro, el cual trataba de calmarla….

 **-No llores Nami, no me gusta verte así-** hablo Luffy limpiando las lágrimas de la pelinaranja, pero estas no podían ser detenidas de los ojos color chocolate de Nami…

- **Tonto, tonto, tonto-** concluyo Nami dando pequeños golpes en el pecho de Luffy y volviendo a abrazarlo, la chica se calmaba sin saber porque razón seguía preocupada por Luffy…

Una hora después todos permanecían en la sala de espera mientras esperaban noticias de Zoro y Usopp, aprovechando la espera, Luffy les contaba todo lo ocurrido en la guarida de Franky…

 **-Baroque Works está causando muchos problemas** \- hablo Sanji mientras Luffy se mostraba serio, pero miraba a Nami que volteaba para chocar miradas con el chico, logrando que la pelinaranja se ruborizara…

 **-Espero Zoro se recupere-** hablo Luffy mientras su estómago rugía de hambre causando risa en los presentes, por lo que Nami levantándose, mostraba su mano hacia el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa en el proceso…

 **-Vayamos a la cafetería del hospital, supongo no has comido nada igual que yo-** concluyo Nami haciendo que Luffy asintiera y sin más acompañara a la pelinaranja, haciendo que la noche transcurriera con calma al saber que sus amigos estaban fuera de peligro…

Mientras los demás continuaban esperando y descansando, Sanji salía del hospital para fumar y despejar su mente…

 **\- ¿Seguro estas bien Sanji-kun? -** pregunto una chica de pelo rojo mirando de cerca al chico rubio, haciendo que este se ruborizara un poco por ver la belleza de la chica…

 **-El Marimo sufrió más daño que yo, estoy bien Deva-chan-** finalizo Sanji mientras Deva sonreía y sin más que decir miraba la estrellas en aquella noche helada…

- **Tu familia es multimillonaria, ¿no crees que es raro que tu convivas con personas como nosotros?** \- pregunto Deva, haciendo que Sanji suspirara mientras expulsaba humo de su cigarrillo…

 **-Deva-chan, mi pasado con esa familia no importa, el presente y futuro que hago con las personas que considero mis amigos es lo esencial para mí-** hablo Sanji haciendo que la pelirroja comprendiera muchas cosas en referencia a la amistad…

- **¿Y por qué Luffy-kun me permitió tan rápido vivir con ustedes?, ni siquiera me conocen-** hablo Deva con un poco de miedo, pero sintiendo como Sanji le movía uno de los mechones rojos, la chica sentía su corazón latir deprisa, ruborizándose en el proceso…

 **-Ese tonto tiene un don especial para comprender si el corazón de una persona es bueno o no** \- hablo Sanji refiriéndose a Luffy, por lo que Deva, sabiendo que las personas con las que se había encontrado eran peculiares, esbozó una sonrisa y decidía regresar al hospital…

 **-Gracias Sanji-kun-** finalizo la chica pelirroja alzándose y depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico rubio, el cual veía como la chica se iba, dejando que el siguiera fumando y pensando muchas cosas…

- **No sé porque sigo teniendo este número-** hablo Sanji mientras en su celular, claramente se leía el apellido "Vinsmoke" en uno de los contactos…

En el extremo de la ciudad, en lo que parecía un orfanato…

 **-Brook-san, por favor tóquenos otra canción-** hablo un niño pequeño de pelo negro, mientras un hombre con un extraño afro y cerca de un piano asentía e iniciaba una canción para alegrar a los niños…

En ese momento, un hombre detenía su motocicleta frente al orfanato y caminaba directamente hacia ese edificio…

 **\- ¡Brook! -** grito un hombre peliazul abriendo la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al hombre de pelo negro en afro, más por las últimas palabras de Franky…

 **-Necesito tu ayuda, my friend-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 20**

* * *

 **Se acercan mas incognitas, solo lectores expertos pueden hacer teorias locas, hahahahaha  
**

 **Bueno, es hora de la SECCION PREGUNTAS ONE PIECE:**

 **Es hora de revelar si en verdad son conocedores de One Piece:**

 **-¿COMO OBTIENE LUFFY LA CICATRIZ QUE CRUZA SU PECHO?**

 **Esperando les haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo...**


	21. Te Salvare

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo... :3**

 **Pensaba subir este capitulo ayer, ya que...**

 **AYER, 30 DE SEPTIEMBRE CUMPLI DOS AÑOS DESDE QUE ME UNI A FANFICTION!...**

 **Lo malo es que me uni en el 2014, pero el inicio como escritor fue en el 13 DE MARZO 2015 con mi primer oneshot "LLORAR PARA REIR"...**

 **No puedo negar que me alegra saber que desde el momento en que me uni, encontre un mundo fantastico de lectores y escritores con distintos gustos y que inclusive pude darme el animo para escribir, conociendo asi a varios de mis autores favoritos (KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE)...**

 **ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDO...**

 **Ahora si, limpiandome la lagrimita traicionera, la mencion honorifica es para...**

 **OTAKU GIRL**

 **La cicatriz en Luffy, fue hecha por el Almirante Akainu (Inserte enojo aqui), el cual perseguia a Jinbe para asesinar al hijo de Dragon, en un ataque, atraviesa a Jinbe y parte del impacto da en Luffy, quemandolo y dejando esa cicatriz, que a pesar del tratamiento queda en ese estado (La equis cruzando sus pectorales) debido al golpe de magma que tuvo un efecto de cauterizacion...**

 **Este capitulo es para Fans LuNa, que asi como se emocionaron con el abrazo en Zou, espero les guste los proximos capitulos de este fic, que desde el titulo deben saber de que se trata...**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 21: Te Salvaré

Dos semanas después del incidente con Franky…

- **No puedo crees que te dejaran salir después de semejante herida que tienes** \- hablo Sanji mientras acompañaba a los demás en la salida del hospital del Zoro…

 **-Eso no importa** \- finalizo Zoro mientras Luffy esbozaba una sonrisa y junto a sus amigos regresaban a la Torre Mugiwara…

En el cuarto piso de la Torre…

 **-En otras noticias, después del incidente en el basurero del distrito 18, al ser los principales sospechosos, los llamados "Baroque Works" no han mostrado rastros de actividad-** hablo el locutor del noticiero de la noche mientras Luffy, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Zoro, Deva, Tony y Sanji seguían comiendo pequeños bocadillos hechos por el chico rubio…

 **-Así que esos cobardes no han hecho de las suyas, aun así, debemos ser más fuertes para vencerlos-** hablo Zoro que mostraba su camisa abierta, revelando una enorme cicatriz que recorría su torso…

 **\- ¿Te duele? -** pregunto Deva mientras jugaba con la cicatriz delineándola y de paso la picaba, logrando que una vena surgiera de la sien de Zoro…

 **\- ¡No soy un juguete! -** hablo con dientes de tiburón Zoro mientras todos reían y seguían conviviendo esa noche en la cual la paz se respiraba de nuevo, aunque fuera temporal…

 **-Mientras no sepamos el nivel de alcance de su organización, lo ideal sería mantenerse alejados de esto-** hablo Nami, hasta que noto como Luffy seguía mirando la foto donde salían Galvi, Mely, Nami y él, alegres después de haber ido a la feria…

 **-Voy al gimnasio, descansen chicos-** finalizo Luffy mientras los demás asentían y el chico se retiraba, dejando a Nami un poco preocupada por la actitud de su amigo…

Sin embargo, Luffy en verdad salía de la torre Mugiwara, caminando esa noche por el parque aledaño donde había ocurrido peleas anteriores…

- **Oye ossan, entréganos todo lo que traigas** \- hablaban uno ladrones, haciendo que Luffy notara que la persona que querían asaltar, era uno de sus maestros en la Universidad: Silvers Rayleigh…

 **\- ¿No ves que soy un profesor en una Universidad?, ¿crees que tendría algo de valor para darte?** \- hablo Rayleigh, logrando que uno de los ladrones enfadara al pensar que se estaban burlando de ellos…

 **-Te enseñare que con nosotros no se juega anciano-** hablo el ladrón el cual preparaba un golpe al rostro de Rayleigh, alertando a Luffy que se alistaba para ayudar, llevándose una sorpresa en el proceso…

Rayleigh detenía el golpe sin ningún problema, inclusive provocando que el ladrón no pudiera moverse, debido la fuerza del agarre…

 **\- ¡No puedo moverme! -** exclamo el sujeto, hasta que, alzando la vista, el ladrón era intimidado por la mirada de Rayleigh, el cual ni se inmutaba por lo ocurrido…

 **-Deberían de dejar esto, no es bueno para ustedes-** hablo Rayleigh con seriedad soltando al ladrón, logrando que este cayera sumamente nervioso igual que su compañero…

 **\- ¡Vámonos! -** exclamaron los ladrones huyendo, mientras Luffy observaba la escena sorprendido y sin más se acercaba, notando Rayleigh su presencia…

 **-Joven Luffy, ¿Qué hace en este sitio a esta hora? -** pregunto Rayleigh mientras Luffy, sin perder su mueca de sorpresa, sentía incertidumbre alrededor de su maestro…

 **\- ¿Qué tan fuerte es usted Rayleigh? -** pregunto Luffy apretando su puño, por lo que el hombre canoso, esbozaba una sonrisa, revelando algo en el proceso…

 **\- ¿Por qué no lo compruebas, Luffy-kun? -**

… **..**

En la torre Mugiwara….

 **-Bueno es hora de descansar, gracias por los bocadillos, estuvieron deliciosos Sanji-kun-** hablo Nami mientras el chico rubio seguía limpiando la cocina y escuchaba el comentario de su amiga…

 **\- ¡Cuando gustes mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan! -** exclamo el chico rubio, mientras en el piso aparecía Zoro, el cual había entrenado en el gimnasio y por lo que parecía había tomado un baño…

 **\- ¿Luffy sigue entrenando Zoro? -** pregunto Nami mientras recogía los platos con Deva, pero el peliverde bostezando, revelaba algo despreocupadamente…

- **Hace rato que Luffy no está en la torre, al parecer salió a caminar** \- hablo Zoro bostezando mientras Nami, escuchando eso, se sorprendía, pero al ver la cara tan tranquila del peliverde, la chica sintió como una vena se asomaba en su sien…

 **-En un rato regreso, si despierta, díganle que es un estúpido-** finalizo Nami, mientras todos asentían y notaban como Zoro permanecía todo golpeado y por lo que parecía inconsciente…

 **\- ¿Esta muerto? -** pregunto Deva mientras picaba el cuerpo de Zoro y todos reían, sabiendo que le esperaba algo peor al pobre de Luffy…

De regreso en el parque…

 **-Eres bueno Ossan, no he podido asestarte ningún golpe** \- hablo Luffy un poco agitado mientras Rayleigh permanecía en calma, mirando al pelinegro…

 **-La esencia de una buena pelea es que poseas una razón verdadera para llevarla a cabo-** hablo Rayleigh mientras detenía los golpes de Luffy y este se cansaba debido al nivel mostrado por el hombre…

 **\- ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte Luffy? -** pregunto Rayleigh mientras el chico intentaba asestar un golpe, siendo detenido al instante por la mano de Silvers…

 **\- ¡Porque quiero proteger a las personas que quiero!** \- exclamo Luffy haciendo que Rayleigh esbozara una sonrisa al escuchar la determinación por parte del pelinegro…

Cerca de la calle donde quedaba el parque, Nami caminaba enojada mientras en un callejón cercano, un hombre de cabellera negra miraba una foto que uno de sus secuaces le habían entregado…

 **-Ha cambiado mucho desde esa noche en la que murió Bell-mère-** hablo Arlong mientras daba indicaciones para que sus secuaces se acercaran a la chica…

Nami caminaba ya acercándose al parque hasta que la chica noto como era rodeada por varios sujetos vestidos de trajes negros…

 **\- "¿Baroque Works?"-** pensó Nami, hasta que una mano cubrió su boca, sorprendiendo a la chica que volteaba para llevarse una sorpresa…

 **\- "¿Arlong?"-** se preguntó Nami mientras sentía que su cuerpo no respondía, debido a que el pañuelo que cubría su boca, tenía cloroformo…

 **\- ¿Esa no es Nami? -** se preguntó Kaya mientras pasaba con su coche siendo conducido por un guardaespaldas, el cual revelaba algo a la chica…

 **-Por su bien no se involucre en eso, esos tipos son de "Baroque Works"-** hablo el guardaespaldas, logrando que Kaya se diera cuenta de la magnitud de la escena…

 **\- ¡Detente Simmons, mi amiga está en peligro! -** exclamo Kaya haciendo que el chofer se detuviera bruscamente, obedeciendo a la chica rubia…

 **-No salga señorita Kaya, llamare a los guardaespaldas para que ayuden a la chica-** hablo Simmons mientras mandaba una alerta y con precisión, el guardaespaldas tomaba una foto de la placa del auto negro donde se llevaban a Nami…

 **-Nami-** susurro Kaya mientras Simmons recibía la contestación de su alerta y sin más decidía informarle a la chica rubia…

 **-Señorita, déjenos esto a nosotros, debería avisarles a sus amigos-** hablo Simmons, mientras Kaya asentía y sin más le indicaba a su guardaespaldas que fuera hacia la Torre Mugiwara…

De regreso al parque….

 **-Detente Luffy-kun, con gusto te entrenare, pero por hoy es suficiente-** hablo Rayleigh mientras tomaba sus compras y sin más esbozaba una sonrisa hacia el pelinegro…

- **Yo te indicare cuando iniciamos nuestro entrenamiento, hoy descansa-** finalizo Rayleigh mientras Luffy se alegraba y sin más se despedía del que sería su maestro…

 **\- "Me recuerda mucho a ti, amigo Roger"-** pensó por última vez Rayleigh mientras se alejaba tranquilo y silbando una canción…

 **-Ese asunto está zanjado, será divertido entrenar con Rayleigh** \- hablo Luffy corriendo de regreso, pero el pelinegro se detuvo al empezar a sonar su celular…

 **\- ¡¿Qué?!-** exclamo Luffy con verdadera ira, mientras del otro lado del auricular se escuchaba como la llamada era colgada…

En lo que parecía un aeropuerto…

 **-Sera una agradable sorpresa ver a ese tonto-** hablo un chico pelinegro con pecas mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de que el vuelo llegaba a su destino…

- **Si ya es novio de Nami, me deberás mucho dinero, hahahaha-** exclamo una chica de pelo color lila mientras el pelinegro suspiraba y esbozaba una sonrisa en el proceso…

 **-Solo espero que este bien-** concluyo Ace mientras miraba desde la ventana del avión, como este descendía en la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto…

En la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡¿Dónde está Nami?!-** pregunto Luffy sumamente encolerizado mientras los demás quedaban a la expectativa de las noticias de los guardaespaldas de Kaya…

 **-Tranquilo Luffy, la encontraremos…-** trato de hablar Usopp, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo, el pelinegro de nariz larga se alejaba al saber que no era un buen comentario…

- **Al parecer están en la zona principal de las operaciones de los Baroque Works, esa zona es donde ocultan sus acciones y la policía no puede intervenir ya que no hay nada que pueda incriminarlos-** hablo Simmons, haciendo que Luffy se acercara y tomara la chaqueta del guardaespaldas…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que me importa?!, ¡Esos estúpidos se han metido con lo que más quiero! -** exclamo Luffy, mientras los demás notaban las palabras dichas por el pelinegro y por alguna razón se alegraban…

 **-Bueno, es hora de causar destrozos por fin con esos estúpidos** \- hablo Sanji expulsando humo del cigarrillo que fumaba y tocando el hombro de Luffy en señal de apoyo…

 **-Esperen, se han movido al lugar donde fue la explosión de aquel vecindario, es extraño** \- hablo Simmons, mientras Sanji, terminando de fumar notaba algo en particular…

 **-Si secuestraron a Nami-san y no están en la zona principal, esto significa que uno de los tipos lo hizo por alguna razón personal-** hablo el chico rubio, mientras Robin escuchaba ese detalle y sin más revelaba algo que causo más ira en Luffy…

- **La madre de Nami fue asesinada por uno de esos tipos, tal vez ese sujeto busca venganza-** hablo Robin, mientras todos quedaban conmocionados por esa revelación, en especial Luffy que apretaba su puño en silencio…

 **\- ¡Fue ese tipo llamado Arlong! -** exclamo Luffy enojado mientras todos sabían que era hora de preparar un plan para rescatar a Nami…

 **\- ¡Mocoso! -** se escuchó una voz, haciendo que Luffy y los demás se asomaran por la ventana, notando que Franky gritaba enojado y venía acompañado de al menos 30 personas…

- **Grandioso, ahora este idiota quiere cobrar venganza** \- hablo Sanji, pero tanto Robin como Zoro, notaban que el peliazul estaba muy agitado y venía acompañado de un hombre delgado, alto y con un afro en su cabeza…

 **\- ¿Pandilleros? -** preguntaron Tony y Usopp asustados mientras Deva se asomaba y notaba que, en verdad, sus amigos eran imanes para los problemas…

- **Woah, son muchos-** hablo Deva, pero a punto de hablar Luffy, este fue interrumpido por Franky que se alzaba las gafas oscuras, con pequeña lagrimas asomándose en los ojos del peliazul…

 **\- ¡Sé que secuestraron a tu novia pelinaranja!, ¡Quiero una alianza temporal, ya que esos estúpidos también se llevaron a alguien valioso para mí!, ¡y no estoy llorando, baka! -** exclamo Franky mientras sus colegas lloraban por la valentía de su jefe…

 **-Entren al estacionamiento, en un momento bajamos-** hablo Luffy logrando que sus amigos quedaran sorprendidos por la actitud de su amigo…

 **\- ¿Está bien que hagas eso, Luffy? -** pregunto Zoro, mientras el pelinegro hablando con Simmons, volteaba y asentía como si ya tuviera algo en mente…

- **Necesitamos aliados, ya que, si no, se nos complicara rescatar a Nami si esos tipos llaman a sus amigos-** hablo Luffy, dejando a todos perplejos por las palabras de su amigo, en especial Robin que esbozaba una sonrisa discreta…

Llegando al primer piso, los chicos residentes de la Torre, miraban como Franky platicaba con el hombre alto y de afro, mientras volteaba hacia Luffy…

- **Esos idiotas de Baroque Works se secuestraron a varios niños del orfanato que cuido, debo rescatarlos, pero necesito tu ayuda** \- hablo Franky haciendo que Luffy notara que no mentía, por lo que, alzando los brazos, el pelinegro sabía que era hora de actuar…

 **\- ¡Salvaremos a nuestros amigos! -** exclamo Luffy, logrando que Franky interpretara eso como una aceptación de la alianza, ya que los dos buscaban algo en común…

 **\- ¡Eres un súper hombre! -** exclamo Franky haciendo su pose, mientras los demás chicos de la torre y los colegas de Franky, esbozaban una sonrisa al saber que podrían ayudar a los secuestrados…

 **-Entonces, para rescatar a Nami, me acompañaran, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp y Tony-** hablo Luffy mientras el chico de pelo café y el pelinegro de nariz larga se abrazaban ya que sabían lo peligroso que sería la expedición…

 **-No es necesario que peleen, Tony, Usopp-** hablo Robin tranquilizando a los dos chicos, los cuales miraban como la pelinegra se colocaba en una mesa improvisada para revelar un plan prometedor…

 **-Tony, Usopp, Deva y yo estaremos en una camioneta para curaciones y para escapar una vez rescatemos a nuestros amigos-** hablo Robin mientras los demás veían que el plan no era tan malo y que podría funcionar…

- **Te dije que es un idiota, pero nunca esta solo-** hablo una voz interrumpiendo a los chicos, logrando que Luffy volteara al reconocer al dueño de esa voz…

 **-Por lo que se ve, tienen problemas** \- hablo una chica de pelo color lila mientras examinaba a todas las personas y notaba la ausencia de una, en especial…

Conteniendo lagrimas que deseaban salir, Luffy supo que si necesitaba ayuda, la de aquella persona seria la más importante, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, el pelinegro dijo el nombre de aquel pelinegro con pecas…

 **-¡Ace!-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 21**

* * *

 **¿Habra mas conexiones ahora que se sabe mas del pasado de Nami?  
**

 **¿Luffy le pateara el trasero a Arlong?**

 **¿Sera que todos incluido Franky suponen que Luffy y Nami ya son pareja aunque ellos aun no se declaran?**

 **hahahahahaha, estoy muy animado... Dos años, ufff, ya me imagino a los que llevan mas recorrido que yo...**

 **PREGUNTA CONMEMORATIVA CON MENCION PARA TODOS:**

 **¿POR QUE SE UNIERON A FANFICTION, CUAL FUE SU PRIMER CONTACTO CON ESTE FANDOM?**

 **Mi respuesta: Cuando confirme que me gustaba la pareja LuffyxNami, lei mi primer fic de ellos llamado "ABRIENDO LA CAJA DE PANDORA", que como puse al principio pertenecia a mi sensei, KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE (algo hot por cierto esa historia, hahahaha)...**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	22. Luffy Vs Arlong

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Pues como mencione en el anterior capitulo, la mencion es para aquellas personas que dejaron su mensajito sobre su paso por FF:**

 **XYORI NADESHIKO KUMIKO TAISHO**

 **LUFFY KETCHUM**

 **OTAKU GIRL**

 **JUANMASTER**

 **CESAR D SIZUN**

 **A todos les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Este mensaje sera breve porque no quiero que pierdan el hilo de la historia, pero mi cuerpo me exige un descanso y al notar que el trabajo consume parte de mi tiempo en estos dias, he decidido que el proximo capítulo estara dentro de una semana...  
**

 **Ya era justo y necesario... :3**

 **Agradeciendoles su comprension, seguimos con la aventura LuNa y nos vemos en 7 dias...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 22: Luffy Vs Arlong

 **\- ¡Te dije que cuidaras a mi hermana!** \- exclamo Nojiko mientras jalaba sin delicadeza las mejillas de Luffy, el cual observaba como Ace platicaba con Simmons sobre introducirse en la guarida de Arlong…

- **Ya veo, pues entonces es hora de patear traseros, ¿no Luffy? -** hablo Ace esbozando una sonrisa mientras Nojiko dejaba las mejillas del pelinegro y suponía un gran peligro…

 **-Ustedes los hombres y sus maneras de arreglar las cosas, te confío el bienestar de mi hermana, Luffy-kun-** hablo Nojiko apuntando con su dedo el pecho del pelinegro mientras este asentía y sin más se alistaba con sus amigos para iniciar la operación…

 **-Espérame Nami-**

En una guarida recién construida, una chica pelinaranja despertaba visualizando un cuarto sucio y que ella estaba amarrada en una silla…

 **\- ¿Dónde estoy? -** se preguntó Nami, mientras un grupo de tres secuaces cuchicheaban cosas, hasta que la chica vio a una persona en particular…

- **Mira nada más, te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa Nami, Shahahaha-** hablo un sujeto de pelo negro haciendo que la pelinaranja mostrara una mirada de odio hacia el sujeto que se revelaba como Arlong…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?! -** hablo Nami aún furiosa, por lo que, acercándose el hombre de gran complexión, sin compasión depositaba una cachetada a la chica…

 **-Una mujer como tú no debería usar ese tipo de lenguaje y menos en la situación en la que te encuentras-** hablo Arlong mientras Nami volteaba mostrando un pequeño hilillo de sangre y seguía mirando con odio al agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Tal vez pueda hacer que mis hombres te hagan sentir lo que tu estúpida madre hizo en mi** \- hablo Arlong mostrando una mirada de seriedad, haciendo que Nami supiera que ese sujeto en verdad había guardado un odio hacia Bell-mère…

 **-Denle de comer, dentro de un rato se "agotara" mucho, Shahahaha** \- finalizo Arlong alejándose mientras los hombres asentían y sin más cuchicheaban cosas al irse su jefe…

 **-El jefe siempre trae chicas lindas, nos divertiremos mucho esta noche, hahahaha-** hablo uno de los secuaces, mientras otro traía comida y desataba a Nami…

 **-Espero no hagas nada estúpido, chiquilla-** hablo el secuaz mientras Nami empezaba a comer y notaba las miradas lascivas de esos sujetos que reían…

 **-Malditos cerdos-** susurro Nami esperando que sus amigos pudieran encontrarla o esa noche acabaría mal para ella…

 **-Arlong-san, hay aproximadamente 30 o 40 tipos en la entrada de la guarida-** hablo un secuaz viendo en una de las pantallas de vigilancia como Franky se alzaba los lentes sonriendo mirando hacia la cámara…

 **\- ¡Es hora del espectáculo!, ¡SUPER! -** exclamo Franky mientras dos camionetas jalaban y arrancaban las puertas de metal de la guarida de Arlong…

 **\- ¡Imbéciles, preparen armas, hay que defender este lugar o Mr. 0 se enojara! -** exclamo Arlong mientras los secuaces preparaban pistolas, pero una enorme explosión ocurría en la entrada…

 **\- ¡Mis colegas, rescatemos a los niños secuestrados! -** exclamo Franky mientras los pandilleros preparaban armas, alertando a Luffy que sabía debía llegar con Nami…

 **\- ¡Vamos, Zoro, Sanji, Ace! -** grito Luffy entrando mientras los tres chicos asentían e iniciaban la carrera hacia adentro de aquella guarida…

 **\- ¡Malditos imbéciles! -** exclamo Arlong mientras en las pantallas, la pelea era totalmente campal, enfadando al agente de Baroque Works que decidía acudir con cierta persona…

Entrando a la habitación donde estaba Nami, Arlong mostraba un semblante de enojo, alertando a la pelinaranja que estaba atada de nueva cuenta a una silla…

 **-Muevan a la chica a dónde están esos niños, al parecer alguien desagradable nos está haciendo una visita** \- hablo Arlong mientras Nami pensaba sobre quien había entrado hasta que, en una pantalla de vigilancia, pudo ver la silueta de Luffy acompañado de Ace, Sanji y Zoro…

 **\- "Luffy"-** pensó Nami esbozando una sonrisa, hasta que notaba como cada chico se separaba en las habitaciones, preparándose para atacar…

Finalmente, Luffy llegaba a una habitación, donde se podía ver un guardia que mostraba un semblante distinto a los secuaces flacuchos de Baroque Works…

 **-Supongo que tú debes ser Monkey D. Luffy-** hablo el hombre que se sacudía su traje demostrando su elegancia mientras encendía un cigarrillo…

 **-Quítate de mi camino** \- hablo Luffy con seriedad, pero el hombre expulsando una bocanada de humo, alzo su rostro mostrando unas gafas que brillaban con la poca luz del pasillo…

 **-Mi nombre es Kuro, soy uno de los oficiales de Baroque Works-** hablo el sujeto, el cual veía como Luffy aceleraba el paso preparando un puñetazo…

- **No soy igual a esas escorias** -hablo Kuro deteniendo el impacto de Luffy y moviéndose a una gran velocidad, cosa que noto el pelinegro, el chico sintió un corte en la chamarra que lo protegía…

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? -** pregunto Luffy, mientras Kuro revelaba unos guantes con unas garras y usando la muñeca, el hombre acomodaba sus lentes…

- **Entiende una cosa, chiquillo-** hablo Kuro mientras ondeaba sus garras de un lado a otro y el sujeto esbozaba una sonrisa cínica y de psicópata…

- **Baroque Works es una organización de asesinos bien entrenados-** hablo Kuro acelerando y haciendo que Luffy trastabillara un poco, pero en ese instante, el pelinegro recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Rayleigh en el parque…

" **\- ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte Luffy? -"**

Finalmente, unas garras rozaban el lado derecho del torso de Luffy, logrando que sangre corriera, sin embargo, el pelinegro tomaba el brazo de Kuro inmovilizando sus movimientos…

 **\- ¡Me importa un comino si son asesinos, yo protegeré a mis amigos!** _-_ exclamo Luffy soltando un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro de Kuro, el cual expulsaba sangre siendo azotado contra el piso de concreto…

" _ **\- ¡Mi plan no tiene error! -**_ _hablaba un sujeto con garras mientras un chico estirando su cabeza lo golpeaba en el rostro, depositando un tremendo cabezazo, terminando la batalla…"_

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? -** hablo Luffy mientras tenía esa sensación de haber peleado con el tipo que tenía enfrente y que yacía inconsciente en el suelo…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Luffy?, se te oye un poco agitado-** hablo una voz desde un auricular que Luffy tenía en su oído, voz que pertenecía a Robin que seguía el movimiento de sus amigos a través de una camioneta estacionada cerca de la guarida…

 **-Uno de esos tipos me lastimo, pero lo pude derrotar…-** no pudo concluir Luffy ya que notaba como toda su vista se nublaba, debido a toda la sangre que había perdido…

 **\- ¡Debo salvar a Nami! -** exclamo Luffy mientras se apoyaba en el piso y mostraba una mirada de decisión, haciendo un torniquete en su torso, parando el sangrado…

Sn embargo, en un cuarto con pocas pantallas de vigilancia, una chica pelinaranja atada a una silla, bajaba su mirada mientras lagrimas caían en su ropa, al ver la voluntad de Luffy por salvarla…

 **-No mueras Luffy, te quiero mucho-** susurro Nami mientras en la pantalla, se veían como los demás seguían peleando contra los secuaces de Arlong…

 **-Kuro fue derrotado, imbécil sin ambición** \- hablo Arlong mientras en la entrada, Franky y sus colegas disfrutaban destrozando las instalaciones de la guarida…

En el instante que seguían los destrozos, el celular de Arlong sonaba, preocupando al agente, que temeroso sacaba el teléfono de su saco y contestaba de inmediato…

 **\- ¿Dónde estás? -** pregunto una voz distinta a la de Mr. 1, haciendo que Arlong en verdad sintiera como gotas de sudor recorrían su sien derecha…

- **En la guarida nueva de la Organización, Lucci-san-** hablo Arlong, mientras la otra voz del auricular, escuchaba ruidos de lo que parecía una explosión…

 **-Si no cuidas ese lugar, no regreses a este sitio, Arlong-** finalizo Lucci mientras de golpe cortaba la llamada, haciendo que el agente de Baroque Works en verdad notara que sus superiores no estaban jugando…

 **-Maten a la chica y a los niños, ya no me interesan-** finalizo Arlong, pero de una poderosa patada, la puerta de aquel cuarto era aventada, creando una inmensa humareda…

 **\- ¡NAMI! -** exclamo Luffy mostrándose enojado, haciendo que la pelinaranja se alegrara y alzara la vista al saber que el pelinegro por fin había llegado con ella…

- **Así que tú eres Arlong-** susurro Luffy mientras el agente de Baroque Works reía cínicamente logrando que la ira de Luffy aumentara considerablemente…

 **-Yo soy Arlong-** finalizo el hombre mientras sentía como un puño golpeaba su abdomen, revelándose como Luffy…

 **\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -** pregunto Arlong mientras Luffy alzaba la vista y notaba que no le había causado daño al hombre corpulento…

 **-Aún no conoces tu lugar, mocoso** \- concluyo Arlong depositando un tremendo golpe que hacía que Luffy azotara contra el piso de concreto del cuarto…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami mientras trataba de zafarse, viendo como la pelea entre el agente de Baroque Works y Luffy daba comienzo…

 **\- ¡Levántate, es hora de que me demuestres que en verdad deseas proteger lo que amas! -** exclamo una voz que Luffy reconoció como la de Ace, que se mostraba zafando las cuerdas del agarre de la pelinaranja…

 **-Ace, eso ya lo sé-** hablo Luffy levantándose y limpiándose el pequeño hilillo de sangre que corría por su labio…

 **\- ¿Ace, tu hermano? -** pregunto Nami mientras los secuaces de Arlong yacían derrotados y el pelinegro con pecas alzaba su pulgar terminando de zafar a la chica…

 **-Ya liberé a Nami y a los niños, solo falta que salgamos-** hablo Ace desde su auricular, haciendo que Arlong en verdad enfadara al ver que su plan de venganza empezaba a fallar…

 **\- ¡Vámonos Luffy! -** exclamo Ace, pero levantándose, el pelinegro mostraba una mirada de seriedad postrándose frente al hombre de gran tamaño…

 **-Este tipo hizo sufrir mucho a Nami al arrebatarle a su madre-** finalizo Luffy, haciendo que Arlong carcajeara al ver el motivo de la pelea con ese chico…

 **\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? -** pregunto Arlong mientras esta vez, el rostro del agente de Baroque Works era deformado por el inmenso puñetazo que daba de lleno y que lo arrojaba contra la pared…

 **-Luffy-** susurro Nami mientras el lugar empezaba a derrumbarse debido a las explosiones provocadas por Franky…

 **-Sal ileso, aún quedan enemigos que derrotar-** finalizo Ace mientras se llevaba a Nami, la cual notaba la seriedad en su amigo, y sin más decía unas últimas palabras al pelinegro…

 **-Recuerda tu promesa, Luffy-** hablo Nami mientras corría junto a Ace saliendo de aquel cuarto y Luffy esbozaba una sonrisa discreta al saber que podría pelear ya sin preocupaciones…

 **\- ¿Te crees un héroe acaso? -** pregunto Arlong mientras se levantaba y sin que ninguno de los combatientes lo supieran, un micrófono estaba activado en aquel cuarto…

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso?, estoy segura que era la voz de Arlong-** hablo Nami mientras Ace guiaba a los niños del orfanato por los pasillos de la guarida y notaba la voz en los altavoces de ese lugar…

 **\- ¿Acaso crees que esa chica te agradecerá y se enamorará de ti por tu buena acción? -** pregunto Arlong mientras se sacudía su traje y se acercaba a Luffy sin cambiar su semblante…

 **-Tú no puedes regresarle a su madre por más que lo intentes, ¿Qué te hace seguir con esta tontería? -** hablo Arlong mientras depositaba una patada de la cual Luffy se protegía cruzando sus brazos, pero sin poder evitar ser aventado unos metros por el impacto…

 **-Luffy** \- susurro Nami mientras escuchaba las palabras de Arlong y la pelinaranja se preocupaba, siendo sacada de su trance por la voz de Ace…

 **-Hay que seguir Nami, este lugar se está desestabilizando por lo que es probable que se derrumbe-** hablo Ace mientras la pelinaranja asentía y sin más ayudaba a los niños del orfanato para salir de ese lugar…

 **-Te he de confesar una cosa, mocoso-** hablo Arlong mientras seguía dando impactos y Luffy se mostraba agitado por la pelea…

 **-Si esa noche, esa chica y su hermana hubiesen muerto con su estúpida madre, todos estaríamos tranquilos, ellas han sido un estigma que he cargado con mi organización-** hablo Arlong mientras todos en la guarida escuchaban las palabras, pero en especial Nami se detenía mientras apretaba su puño y lágrimas de frustración total caían en el piso…

 **\- ¡Cállate! -** exclamo Luffy haciendo que Nami alzara la vista y escuchara atenta lo que su amigo le decía al agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Sé que no puedo devolverle su madre a Nami y a Nojiko, es más, nunca creí que podría ser tan feliz hasta que conocí a Nami, por eso no me gusta que llore al recordar eso que tú te aferras a revivir y mantener constante en su mente-** hablo Luffy mientras miraba con seriedad a Arlong el cual seguía escuchando las palabras sin importarle el valor de las mismas…

 **-Encontré una manera de salvarla de ese pasado-** hablo Luffy mientras Nami seguía atenta teniendo una sensación pasada al escuchar cada una de las palabras….

 **-Mientras tú y Baroque Works existan, Nami y mis amigos nunca podrán vivir en paz-** finalizo Luffy con seriedad haciendo que Arlong carcajeara debido a las palabras expresadas por el pelinegro…

- **No conoces el poder que tiene Baroque Works, ¿Estás seguro de lo que estas declarando chico?** \- pregunto Arlong mientras Luffy no perdía su mueca de seriedad y se preparaba para terminar esa pelea caminando lentamente hacia el agente de Baroque Works…

 **-No me importa tu organización-** hablo Luffy por lo que, al notar la mirada del pelinegro, Arlong no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras Luffy decía unas palabras que todos en la guarida escuchaban, pero en especial una chica de pelo color naranja…

 **-Protegeré a Nami porque la quiero-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 22**

* * *

 **Luffy le declara la guerra a Baroque Works!  
**

 **Se repetira una escena del pasado?**

 **Podre soportar una semana sin escribir?**

 **PREGUNTA SECCION ONE PIECE:**

 **MENCIONE EL NOMBRE DE LAS TRES KATANAS ACTUALES DE RORONOA ZORO Y DONDE LAS OBTUVO**

 **Nos estaremos viendo en el proximo capitulo...**

 **Un Fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**


	23. Declaracion

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **¡Descansado y con más ideas frescas para oneshots, historias y lo que se me ocurra!**

 **Estos dias sin escribir, me ayudaron para relajarme, disfrutar un poco mas con mis masacotas (asi les digo no fue error de dedo) y de paso tener nuevas anecdotas para componer nuevas canciones...**

 **La mencion honorifica en esta ocasion es para (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES, HUMO DE EFECTO Y MUCHO CONFETI):**

 **OTAKU GIRL**

 **Las espadas actuales de Zoro y que usa en el Santoryu:**

 **-Wadō Ichimonji** _ **(EL Camino de la Armonía)** : _**La espada que le regaló el padre de Kuina. Es la que tiene más valor sentimental, es una de las 21 O Wazamono (Espadas del grado excelente)...**

 **-** **Sandai Kitetsu _(Tercera mano del demonio)_ : Katana demoníaca, es una descendiente de una Saijo O Wazamono (Espadas del grado supremo) sobre la que se dice que hay una maldición que acaba con la vida de sus poseedores. Tiene el corte muy afilado y su hoja es de un color liloso/violáceo. Se la regaló el propietario de una tienda en Loguetown al hacer una demostración de voluntad. En esa ocasión, tanto el propietario como Tashigi se quedaron muy impresionados. Su precio inicial era de 50.000 berries porque el vendedor quería deshacerse de ella... **

**-Shusui _(Lluvia de Otoño)_ _:_ Espada perteneciente a Ryuma. Tras un duro combate en una de las torres de Thriller Bark, Ryuma es derrotado por Zoro y le regala su espada. Su precio alcanzaría los 20 millones de berries, pues, al igual que Wado Ichimonji, pertenece a las 21 O Wazamono. A diferencia de Yubashiri (su espada anterior), esta es increíblemente pesada, haciéndola más poderosa pero al mismo tiempo más difícil de maniobrar.**

 **Quitando el hecho de estas tres hay otra que obtuvo en Loguetown junto a Kitetsu:**

 **-Yubashiri _(paso de nieve)_ : Con una hoja de color azulado y un peso muy ligero, esta arma es una de las 50 Ryō Wazamono. La poseía el propietario de la tienda de espadas de Loguetown, pero se la regaló a Zoro al ver su habilidad en el arte de la espada. Su primer uso fue en la pelea contra Baroque Works en Whiskey Peak. Esta espada fue destruida mientras luchaban en Enies Lobby por el Capitán Shū, quién usó las habilidades de la Akuma no mi, _Sabi-Sabi no Mi_ para semidesintegrar la espada. Después de Thriller Bark, Zoro le hizo un funeral y la depositó en la tumba de los Piratas Rumbar, anteriores compañeros de Brook...**

 **Recién fresco, sin más que escribir, les dejo leer... (Gracias por su paciencia)...**

Capítulo 23: Declaración

 **\- "¿Por qué me quiere, por eso lo hace?"-** pensó Nami mientras escuchaba retumbar esas palabras en toda la guarida, logrando que la pelinaranja esbozara una sonrisa discreta mientras acercaba su mano a su pecho, sintiendo la chica su corazón latir deprisa…

 **-Hay que continuar Nami** \- hablo Ace haciendo que la pelinaranja asintiera y sin más corriera mientras la construcción seguía derrumbándose…

De regreso en la pelea de Arlong y Luffy….

 **-Eres un imbécil niño** \- hablo Arlong mientras con un golpe estrellaba a Luffy contra una pared, causándole daño al pelinegro…

 **-Escoria como tú debería conocer el lugar al cual pertenece** \- hablo Arlong haciendo que Luffy se levantara agitado y corriera creando una serie de puñetazos contra el agente de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en ensuciar el corazón de Nami con algo que ya pasó? -** pregunto Luffy mientras Arlong respondía los impactos y ambos hombres se mostraban agitados por la pelea…

 **-Esa chica siempre sabrá que yo asesiné a su madre, entiéndelo…-** no pudo terminar Arlong, ya que Luffy depositaba un puñetazo en el abdomen del agente de Baroque Works, haciéndole escupir mucha sangre…

 **-Chico estúpido-** hablo Arlong chocando contra una mesa del cuarto y viendo un cuchillo, el hombre aceleraba su paso, clavando el cuchillo en el hombro de Luffy…

Sin embargo, el pelinegro deteniendo el brazo de Arlong mostraba una mirada de que era hora de acabar con esa pelea…

Mientras la sangre corría por el hombro de Luffy, un extraño flashback sucedía en la mente del pelinegro, dejándolo totalmente perplejo…

" _ **-Luffy-**_ _hablo una chica pelinaranja mientras el chico permanecía sentado en la parte frontal de un barco que poseía las características de ser una embarcación pirata…_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami? -**_ _hablo el pelinegro bajando, pero al instante que llegaba al césped de la cubierta, el chico era abrazado fuertemente por la pelinaranja…_

 _-_ _ **Dos años pasaron desde que liberaste mi pueblo y me ayudaste**_ _\- hablo Nami haciendo que Luffy ladeara la cabeza, ya que recordaba ese hecho, pero nunca había tomado en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido…_

 _ **-Tal vez no es mucho, pero ten**_ _\- hablo Nami mientras mostraba una mikan que recién había cortado de sus mandarinos y que se veía muy deliciosa…_

 _ **\- ¡Wow, una mikan!**_ _-exclamó Luffy babeando en el proceso, pero a punto de tomar la mikan, el chico puso ojos de sospecha después de lo aprendido sobre la forma en que Nami luego lo manipulaba…_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy? -**_ _pregunto Nami ladeando la cabeza, por lo que el pelinegro meditando sobre tomar o no la mikan, confundió más a la pelinaranja…_

 _ **\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Nami?**_ _\- pregunto Luffy con mirada de sospecha sabiendo que tal vez podría manejar la manipulación de su nakama…_

 _ **\- ¿Crees que quiero algo?, eres un idiota, para que veas que no es una treta, mira yo te daré de comer**_ _\- hablo Nami pelando la mikan, tomando un gajo y acercándolo a la boca del pelinegro…_

 _ **-Di ahhhh-**_ _hablo Nami mostrando un pequeño rubor asomándose en su rostro mientras Luffy abría la boca como aquella vez en Punk Hazard cuando la pelinaranja le había dado carne…_

 _ **\- ¡Está muy buena la mikan, shishishishi! -**_ _exclamo Luffy mientras se limpiaba un pequeño hilillo del jugo de la mikan de su labio y sonreía hacia la navegante…_

 _ **\- ¿Ves como no es una treta? -**_ _hablo Nami mientras esbozaba una sonrisa discreta por la forma de actuar de su capitán atolondrado…_

 _ **-Dame otro gajo, Nami**_ _\- hablo Luffy esbozando su sonrisa haciendo que la pelinaranja se confundiera por la actitud del pelinegro, pero notando que Luffy abría su boca y cerraba los ojos, la chica vio la mikan que seguía en su mano…_

 _En ese momento, en un movimiento fugaz, Nami puso el gajo de la mikan en su lengua y acercándose, introducía el mismo con sumo cuidado, depositando un beso en la boca de Luffy…_

 _ **\- "¿Qué es esto?, se siente bien"-**_ _pensó Luffy mientras respondía el beso y notando la profundidad del mismo, el chico tomo la cadera de la chica para acercarlo a él…_

 _ **-Espera Luffy, esto es muy rápido-**_ _hablo Nami separándose mientras un rubor se mostraba en su rostro y solo observaba como Luffy lamia sus labios como si el chico se deleitara con el beso…_

 _ **-Es como si comiera una mikan tuya Nami, pero más deliciosa y con una fuerte sensación de aventura, shishishishi-**_ _hablo Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja se ruborizara y acercándose lentamente, la chica buscaba saber algo más…_

 **-** _ **Luffy, ¿tú me quieres más que un nakama? -**_ _pregunto la chica, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro y este solo escuchaba retumbar esa pregunta en su cabeza…_

 _ **\- ¿Me quieres más que un nakama? -"**_

 **-Así que por eso eran estos recuerdos-** hablo Luffy confundiendo a Arlong que no podía mover el agarre del cuchillo clavado en el hombro del chico…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Luffy deposito un puñetazo que daba directo en el rostro de Arlong, rompiéndole la nariz en el instante…

 **\- ¡Maldito! -** exclamo Arlong cayendo en el suelo mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de su nariz, por lo que Luffy, sin notar que aun tenia clavado el cuchillo, miraba como el lugar seguía derrumbándose debido a la estructura del mismo…

- **Por fin comprendí porque tenía tantos sueños en los que aparecía ella, terminando esto, se lo que debo hacer-** hablo Luffy con convicción, mientras Arlong, enojado se acomodaba la nariz lo que lograba detener el sangrado…

Finalmente, Nami, Ace y los niños del orfanato llegaban a la entrada principal alegrando a Franky que veía que los niños estaban bien…

 **\- ¡Nami-swaaaaan! -** exclamo Sanji que permanecía junto a Zoro, haciendo que el peliverde se enojara ya que el rubio gritaba, desestabilizando aún más, la guarida de Arlong…

 **\- ¿Y Luffy?** -pregunto Zoro mientras la camioneta donde estaban Robin, Usopp, Tony, Deva y Nojiko se estacionaba para ayudar a sus amigos…

 **\- ¡Nojiko! -** exclamo Nami corriendo para abrazar a su hermana mientras Franky y sus colegas resguardaban también a los niños secuestrados del orfanato….

- **Luffy sigue peleando con el líder de la guarida** \- hablo Ace mientras el edificio se movía por primera vez, alertando a todos los presentes…

 **-Luffy-** susurro Nami mientras todos se alejaban con la esperanza de que su amigo terminara pronto la pelea contra Arlong…

De regreso al lugar de la pelea…

 **\- ¿De qué diablos hablas niño estúpido? -** pregunto Arlong mientras Luffy, suspirando se acomodaba de nueva cuenta para seguir peleando…

- **Ahora más que nunca debo proteger a Nami-** hablo Luffy logrando que Arlong enfadara y siguiera los embates contra el pelinegro, que empezaba a sufrir estragos debido al cuchillo clavado en su hombro…

La agitada pelea continuaba, extendiéndose hacia otro cuarto, haciendo que Arlong notara que varios cuchillos estaban tirados por esa zona, por lo que peleando contra Luffy, el agente de Baroque Works, sacó el cuchillo del hombro del chico, haciendo que éste empezara a desangrarse…

 **-Debes sentirte mareado, has perdido mucha sangre-** hablo Arlong mientras Luffy agitaba la cabeza e iniciaba una nueva serie de puñetazos contra el agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Es hora de acabar con esto, después de que mueras, me encargaré personalmente de que esa chica estúpida nunca esté tranquila hasta que ella misma quiera morir-** hablo Arlong mientras clavaba dos cuchillos en los hombros de Luffy haciendo que el pelinegro emitiera un grito de dolor por el impacto…

Sin embargo, Luffy miraba con seriedad a Arlong, haciendo que el agente de Baroque Works notara como los ojos del pelinegro mostraban una voluntad inquebrantable…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

- **Oye Luffy, ¿sigues estudiando? -** pregunto Nami mientras bajaba al segundo nivel de la Torre Mugiwara donde se ubicaba la biblioteca…

 **-Esto es complicado, no creo aprobar, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy haciendo que Nami suspirara por la tranquilidad con la que tomaba su amigo las cosas y trayendo una silla, la chica se sentaba junto al pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Qué se te complica Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami mientras el pelinegro mostraba todo lo referente al examen que tendría…

Mientras el estudio continuaba, Luffy y Nami platicaban, hasta que, estirándose, la pelinaranja se levantaba yendo a la pequeña cafetería que tenía integrada la biblioteca…

 **\- ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente Luffy? -** pregunto Nami con una sonrisa cálida mientras el pelinegro volteaba confundido por las palabras de su amiga…

 **\- ¿No deberías descansar Nami?, mañana tú también tienes un examen difícil-** hablo Luffy, por lo que acercándose y poniendo las manos en la mesa, la pelinaranja acerco su rostro hacia el pelinegro dispuesta a susurrarle algo…

- **Me gusta platicar contigo, además ¿crees que no puedo pasar ese examen? -** pregunto Nami mirando fijamente al pelinegro, logrando que el chico comprendiera que su amiga en verdad estimaba mucho su amistad…

 **-Yo confío en ti Nami, shishishishi** \- finalizo Luffy esbozando su enorme sonrisa haciendo que la pelinaranja sonriera, levantándose para acudir a preparar el chocolate en la cafetería…

- **Bueno, deja preparo las bebidas y seguimos con esto, ¿Ok Luffy? -** hablo Nami mientras Luffy asentía y esbozando su sonrisa, veía como la pelinaranja se retiraba, dejando un corazón latiendo de prisa, cuyo dueño pertenecía al chico que reía…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

- **Me importa un comino que grandiosa es tu organización, me importa un comino si son asesinos, por fin se lo que debo hacer** \- hablo Luffy tomando los brazos de Arlong con fuerza, haciendo que el agente de Baroque Works sintiera dolor…

 **\- ¡Suéltame maldito! -** exclamo Arlong, pero sin moverse, Luffy vio los momentos felices con sus amigos y recordando en especial, la sonrisa de Nami, el chico soltó los brazos del agente de Baroque Works, al instante que el chico movía sus brazos hacia atrás, preparando un golpe tremendo…

En ese momento, todo el tiempo iba lento, mientras en la salida, Nami mostraba un semblante de preocupación, sintiendo latir su corazón de prisa…

 **\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LASTIMES DE NUEVO A NAMI! -**

Finalizo Luffy mostrando un semblante de verdadera convicción, mientras Arlong sentía que esa escena ya había ocurrido en algún momento de su existencia…

 **\- ¡Woahhhhhhhh! -** exclamo Arlong sintiendo como Luffy lo golpeaba con ambos brazos, haciendo que el integrante de Baroque Works escupiera muchísima sangre y Luffy seguía aumentando la potencia del golpe, para lograr que Arlong fuera aventado contra la pared de aquel cuarto donde estaban peleando, destruyendo todo a su paso…

 **-Se acabó-** hablo Luffy cayendo de rodillas al piso aún con los cuchillos clavados en sus hombros mientras la enorme humareda provocada por el impacto, desestabilizaba el lugar donde estaban peleando…

 **\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando adentro? -** pregunto Zoro mientras el lugar empezaba a caerse y todos sabían, se derrumbaría debido al último movimiento ocurrido…

 **\- ¡Hay que movernos o saldremos heridos!** \- grito Franky mientras todos asentían, pero una chica pelinaranja, se mostraba preocupada por la persona que seguía adentro…

 **\- ¡Pero ¿y Luffy?! -** exclamo Nami mientras era llevada por Nojiko que escapaba con los demás notando como la estructura se derrumbaba….

 **\- ¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYY! -**

Finalmente, un edificio de mediocre arquitectura se derrumbaba, conmocionando a los alrededores por la enorme explosión que sucedía…

 **\- ¡Llamen a la policía, seguro son los de Baroque Works! -** gritaron los vecinos de los edificios aledaños mientras la enorme humareda provocada por la caída del edificio se disipaba lentamente…

 **-Fue un gran derrumbe, Mr. 0-** hablo una voz desde un edificio oculto mientras veía como las patrullas empezaban a llegar al lugar donde estaba la construcción…

 **\- ¿Ese idiota de Arlong está muerto?, ¿Ya lo comprobaste? -** hablo la voz mientras el tipo que contestaba, ataviado de un traje oscuro, miraba como los involucrados en el incidente se acercaban hacia el lugar…

- **Hay muchos testigos, tendré que esperar para que pueda responder hasta que vea si lo capturan** \- hablo el tipo mientras la otra voz, que estaba en un escritorio fumando un puro, se levantaba para irse del cuarto donde estaba…

 **-Cuando eso ocurra, si se ve que tiene signos vitales, mátalo, ¿entendido? -** hablo Mr. 0 mientras se retiraba y el hombre que contestaba, colgaba empezando a preparar un arma de largo alcance…

Regresando al derrumbe, todos esperaban impacientes algún signo de que Luffy estuviera bien, pero nada ocurría hasta que se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía…

 **\- ¡Diablos, la policía, my friends, debemos irnos! -** gritó Franky mientras todos subían a sus motos y se retiraban del lugar, agitando sus manos para despedirse de Nami y los demás…

 **\- ¡Denle las gracias al mocoso, debemos retirarnos por nuestro bien, cualquier cosa que necesite nuestra ayuda, dejen un pañuelo blanco en alguno de los árboles del parque en que peleamos! -** exclamo Franky acelerando mientras se despedía y sin más la policía llegaba al lugar sin saber de qué la Franky's Family estaba envuelta…

Mientras la policía revisaba el lugar, un pedazo de escombro era aventado, alegrando a Nami y a los demás, cambiando ese semblante al ver a un Luffy totalmente bañado en sangre…

 **-Luffy-** susurro Nami caminando lentamente mientras los policías pedían una ambulancia, pero la chica se detenía al ver que el pelinegro tomaba aire para pronunciar algo…

 **(Unos minutos atrás)**

- **Estás a punto de morir, ¿acaso no deseas verla? -** hablo una voz mientras Luffy se mostraba ensangrentado y apenas podía visualizar la silueta…

 **\- ¿Quién eres? -** pregunto Luffy semiconsciente por lo que la silueta, sacando al chico de los escombros, mostraba una sonrisa al ver que el lugar seguía derrumbándose…

 **-Pronto conocerás las respuestas, ahora vive y dile lo que sientes por ella, Luffy-kun-** finalizo la silueta desapareciendo del lugar mientras el pelinegro recobraba la consciencia sin ver aquella persona que lo había salvado…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Todos quedaban expectantes mientras Luffy alzaba la voz pronunciando unas palabras que iban dirigidas a la chica de pelo color naranja que escuchaba atenta…

 **\- ¡NAMI!-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 23**

* * *

 **¡¿Que dijeron?!¡¿Que iba a revelar la declaracion de Luffy?! XD  
**

 **Un nuevo misterio tambien surge, pero eso lo dejare para después...**

 **Esperando les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, seguire explorando nuevas ideas mientras resuelvo algunas dudas que tengo sobre Fanfiction...**

 **Por cierto...**

 **Ya que vi que las preguntas siguen animando este fic, vamos con otra pregunta LuNa para la mencion...**

 **SECCION PREGUNTAS ONE PIECE LUNA:**

 **MENCIONE TRES MOMENTOS EN QUE NAMI HA MOSTRADO PREOCUPACION POR LUFFY (MANGA O ANIMACION)**

 **Quien conteste, ademas de la mencion, obtendra un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo (tal y como lo hacia en las Charlas de Silvers Rayleigh)...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo, gracias por la paciencia y nos leemos pronto...**


	24. De Citas

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Seguimos actualizando como es debido este fic y despues de tantas peleas, es hora de darles un poquito de tranquilidad...**

 **La mencion honorifica (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES Y MUCHO CONFETI) es para:**

 **LUFFY KETCHUM**

 **No hubo muchos reviews en el anterior capitulo por lo que dejare la respuesta de nuestro nakama como el ganador...**

 **Momentos LuNa o migas como normalmente se dice hay varios:**

 **-Isla Gyojin: Nami alza la vista hacia donde pelea Luffy con Hody Jones pronunciando el nombre del capitán de los mugiwaras...**

 **-Davy Back Fight: Cuando Luffy sale de la explosion provocada por Foxy y pronuncia la frase de que nadie le quitaria a sus nakamas, Nami se cubre la boca con sus manos en señal de preocupacion al ver el estado de Luffy...**

 **-Arlong Park: Cuando Luffy derrota a Arlong destruyendo todo el lugar, Nami exclama su nombre al derrumbarse el edificio y posterior a que Luffy no saliera de los escombros...**

 **Como mencione al principio, es hora de abrir el telon de momentos mas relax y de paso despejar algunas incognitas...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 24: De citas

 **\- ¿Dónde estoy? -** pregunto un chico todo vendado mientras abría sus ojos visualizando todo desenfocado hasta que notaba que junto a él estaba una chica de pelo color naranja, mostrando un semblante de alegría…

 **-Por fin despertaste, tonto-** susurro Nami mientras tocaba con delicadeza la mejilla del pelinegro, el cual se acomodaba para ver que estaba en una cama de hospital…

 **\- ¿Y los demás? -** pregunto Luffy, por lo que Nami, acomodando las sábanas de la cama del pelinegro respondía recordando lo ocurrido después de la derrota de Arlong…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¡NAMI! -** grito Luffy mientras todos escuchaban atentos, las palabras del chico que permanecía tambaleándose debido a todo el daño recibido…

 **\- ¡YO TE CUIDARE SIEMPRE, PORQUE…! -** no pudo concluir Luffy ya que se derrumbaba, sorprendiendo a Nami, que corría para auxiliar a su amigo…

 **-Luffy, resiste, por favor** \- hablo Nami mientras los médicos acudían y empezaban los primeros auxilios, dejando que Nami se acercara con sus amigos y estos notaran como la policía actuaba…

 **-Atrapen a todos los secuaces de Baroque Works, esto es un gran avance-** hablo uno de los oficiales mientras los demás policías asentían y empezaban a capturar a cada integrante de esa organización…

Mientras ocurría todo eso, dentro de los criminales, Nami pudo reconocer a uno, el cual permanecía ensangrentado y totalmente inconsciente…

 **-Es su líder, señor, Arlong "La sierra mortal"-** hablo uno de los policías mientras su superior notaba los rasgos y sabía que esto sería una gran ayuda para terminar con Baroque Works…

 **-Nami, hay que irnos, la ambulancia se va con Luffy** \- hablo Nojiko sacando de su trance a la pelinaranja, la cual asentía y sin más se iba, dejando que la ley se encargara del tipo que le había arrebatado a su madre…

 **-Bell-mère descansa en paz por fin, Nami-** hablo Nojiko mientras abrazaba a su hermana, haciendo que ambas hermanas lloraran con fuerza, al saber que esa pesadilla por fin había acabado…

 **\- "Gracias Luffy"-** pensó por última vez Nami mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran libremente de sus ojos color chocolate y seguía abrazando a Nojiko, mostrando a una ambulancia que se retiraba de aquel lugar…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Por qué me abrazas? -** pregunto Luffy confundido mientras Nami seguía abrazándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera nunca separarse del pelinegro…

 **-Ya veo que recobro la consciencia** \- hablo Nojiko mientras entraba con Ace en la habitación y notaban la escena del abrazo, presencia que a Nami no le importaba ya que seguía abrazando a Luffy…

 **-Pensé que la vergüenza le ganaría, pero el agradecimiento es mucho más grande** \- hablo Nojiko haciendo que Luffy ladeara la cabeza en completa confusión…

 **\- ¿Y los demás, Ace? -** pregunto Luffy, por lo que, dejando una cesta de fruta, Ace esbozo una sonrisa mientras encendía la televisión del cuarto donde estaba internado su hermano menor…

 **-Están descansando, hay que ver que paso con esos idiotas de Baroque Works-** hablo Ace buscando el noticiero en los canales, hasta que se hallaron con una noticia desagradable…

 **-No puede ser cierto-** hablo Nojiko mientras Nami deshacía el abrazo al escuchar las noticias sobre lo sucedido después de haber abandonado la guarida de Arlong…

 _ **(-Entonces Baroque Works estuvo involucrado en esto, ¿no es así oficial Garu? -**_ _hablo el titular del noticiero mientras el oficial asentía revelando información importante…_

 _ **-Lamentablemente ese sujeto llamado Arlong fue asesinado por lo que parece un francotirador, su captura había sido un gran avance para frenar esa organización, pero ahora solo tenemos pruebas suficientes para encarcelar a los implicados en esa guarida-**_ _hablo Garu haciendo que el reportero suspirara sabiendo que al menos ya era un progreso respecto a esa organización…_

 _ **-Bueno, en otras noticias-**_ _siguió el reportero mientras Ace apagaba la televisión y notaba la mirada de las hermanas sobre el suceso acontecido…_ _ **)**_

 **-Lo importante es que ya no podrá hacerle daño a mi hermana y a mí-** hablo Nojiko suspirando mientras la pelinaranja suspiraba y sin más jalaba de la mejilla de Luffy, el cual se quejaba de forma cómica…

 **-Bueno dejemos a estos dos para que platiquen, Ace** \- hablo Nojiko con una sonrisa cómplice mientras el pelinegro con pecas, asentía y se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto…

 **\- ¡Oye espera Nojiko!** -solo alcanzo a exclamar Nami notando que se había quedado sola con Luffy, mientras éste miraba hacia la ventana que estaba muy alejada de su cama…

 **-Bueno, eh, Luffy, voy a traer algo para que comas esa fruta…-** hablo Nami un poco nerviosa hasta que, acudiendo a la puerta del cuarto, se detenía por las palabras de su amigo…

 **-Por fin supe porque soñaba mucho contigo-** hablo Luffy mientras Nami volteaba y sin más se acercaba lentamente hacia el pelinegro, el cual giraba su rostro esbozando una sonrisa sincera…

 **\- ¿Lo sabes? -** pregunto Nami mientras Luffy esbozaba su característica sonrisa y volteando de nueva cuenta hacia la oscuridad de aquella ventana por la noche, el pelinegro revelaba su razón…

 **-Mientras peleaba con ese sujeto llamado Arlong, me di cuenta de que tú…-**

En esa ocasión, Luffy no pudo terminar ya que sentía como unos labios presionaban los suyos, dejando que todas las emociones surgieran sin límite…

Profundizando el beso, Nami enlazo sus brazos en el cuello de Luffy, mientras este dejaba que la chica se acomodara en el borde de la cama, tomando el chico la cadera de la pelinaranja para seguir con el beso…

Del otro lado de la puerta…

 **\- ¿Escuchas algo? -** pregunto Ace mientras Nojiko lo silenciaba, pero sin éxito para escuchar algo, la chica de pelo color lila decidía darles un poco de privacidad a los chicos dentro de ese cuarto….

 **-Hay que descansar Ace, esto ya se consumó-** finalizo Nojiko, mientras el pelinegro reía y tomando de la cadera a la chica, depositaba un beso profundo, sabiendo que su hermano menor estaba en buenas manos…

 **-Creo que ambos hicimos elecciones correctas-** finalizo Ace logrando una sonrisa en Nojiko, la cual tomaba de la mano al pelinegro con pecas y se iba hacia el pasillo de aquel hospital…

Esa noche, todo transcurría con tranquilidad, la cual indicaba duraría cierto tiempo…

En un edificio de gran magnitud donde había muchas personas vestidas de traje….

 **-He finalizado con la muerte de Arlong, pero creo que estaremos bajo la mira de la policía cierto tiempo-** hablo un hombre vestido de traje, mientras en la silla principal detrás de un gran escritorio, un hombre de gran complexión, expulsando humo de un puro, hablaba molesto…

 **-No hay problema, es más, llama a los 8 números, es hora de una reunión para analizar ciertas cosas-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras el agente hablaba y notaba que su líder mostraba un semblante de enojo después de haber visto las noticias…

 **-Oye, también convoca a los 3 inquisidores-** finalizo Mr. 0 haciendo que el hombre se detuviera con miedo al conocer la naturaleza de aquellos sujetos….

 **\- ¿Quiere que convoque a Lucci-san y a los otros dos? -** pregunto el agente, mientras Mr. 0 levantaba su mirada enojado, logrando que el sujeto acelerara su paso sin volver a preguntar…

 **\- ¿Es necesario convocar a los 8 números restantes? -** hablo Mr. 1 mientras aparecía de las sombras logrando que Mr. 0 se levantara viendo hacia la ventana que daba al cielo nocturno de la noche…

 **-Es hora de acabar con las pequeñas cenizas que a la larga pueden volverse un incendio-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras veía la foto de Luffy en su escritorio y dentro de unas fotos con números, el décimo puesto, el de Arlong, era tachado…

Dos semanas después del incidente con Arlong…

 **-Aún debes mejorar tu técnica de golpeo Luffy** \- hablo Ace mientras el pelinegro sudaba mucho, mostrando que estaba en el gimnasio de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Se ve que se acerca un gran día en la Universidad, los cerezos crearan un gran espectáculo, según me dijo Robin, hay un festival cada año referente a eso-** hablo Ace logrando que Luffy ladeara la cabeza por aquellas palabras…

 **\- ¿Ya tienes una chica con la que vayas a admirar ese espectáculo? -** pregunto Ace tomando agua, por lo que Luffy, esbozando su sonrisa, se secaba con una toalla el sudor producto del entrenamiento con su hermano…

 **-Iré con Nami-** finalizo Luffy mientras el hermano mayor le sacudía el pelo a su hermano menor, en señal de estar feliz con el inicio de esa relación (que aún no hacían oficial Luffy y Nami) …

 **\- ¡Chicos, hoy iremos al cine! -** exclamo Nojiko, haciendo que Ace suspirara ya que conocía los planes de la chica de pelo color lila para juntar más a Nami y a Luffy…

 **\- ¡Les diré a los demás! -** exclamo Luffy, haciendo que Ace carcajeara al saber que los planes de Nojiko habían sido en vano…

 **-Lo siento Luffy, tengo guardia en el hospital esta noche-** hablo Tony mientras preparaba su mochila y hablaba con Usopp, el cual mostraba un semblante de que estaba dispuesto a ayudar al chico de pelo color café…

 **-Lo siento Luffy, yo me quedare a ayudar a Tony y a Kaya, por sorprendente que parezca, debo cuidar a un hombre en coma que aún no ha sido desconectado gracias a las peticiones de Sagel-san-** hablo Usopp mientras Luffy suspiraba porque sus amigos no podían acompañarlo…

 **-Oh Sanji-** hablo Luffy, siendo interrumpido por Nojiko que se acercaba con Ace, el cual miraba con ojos de sospecha a la chica de pelo color lila…

 **-Sanji-kun fue con Deva a un concierto que ambos querían ver, ya que raramente poseen los mismos gustos musicales, además Zoro y Robin fueron con ellos-** finalizo Nojiko mientras Luffy se mostraba cabizbajo hasta que Nami llegaba al piso cuatro mostrando que se había bañado ya que traía una toalla para secarse su cabello…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que, riendo Nojiko tomaba el hombro de su hermana revelando algo que sorprendió a la chica…

- **Alístate, vamos a ir al cine con estos dos cabezas huecas-** hablo la chica de pelo color lila, mientras Ace la miraba con ojos de enojo por la palabra con la que lo nombraba Nojiko…

 **-Por mí no hay problema, pero Luffy ¿Tu deseas ir?** \- pregunto Nami al ver como Luffy permanecía sentado en el sillón con cara de decepción…

 **-Está bien, pero la película la elegiremos Ace y yo, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy dejando descolocada a Nojiko, que iba a reclamar siendo detenida por Ace, que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa…

 **-Una de cal por dos de arena, hahahaha-** culmino el hermano mayor mientras Nojiko suspiraba y sin más se retiraba con Nami, para arreglarse…

 **-Escojan algo divertido, nos vemos en una hora-** hablo Nojiko llevándose a Nami hacia el quinto piso, dejando a Luffy y Ace solos en la enorme sala…

 **-Bueno veamos que funcione hay, y de paso buscamos un bar para después del cine-** concluyo Ace mientras Luffy asentía y sin más que decir seguía platicando con su hermano sobre los planes de aquella noche…

En un gran foro donde estaría un gran artista que daba un concierto…

 **\- ¡Dentro de poco lo veremos, estoy muerta de la emoción, Sanji-kun! -** exclamo Deva mientras se mostraba con una playera del artista y varias personas vitoreaban esperando diera inicio el concierto…

 **-No sé porque el pelo de alga uso esto como excusa para salir con Robin-chan** \- hablo Sanji mientras notaba como Deva lo jalaba del brazo, muy feliz de escuchar el comienzo del concierto…

 **-Bueno, no importa, ¡Ya que estoy solo con Deva-chwan!** \- exclamo Sanji con cara de pervertido mientras la gente lo miraba raro, pero seguían emocionados por el inicio del concierto…

- **Oye Sanji, ¿me alzarías durante el concierto para ver mejor? -** pregunto Deva mientras hacia el agarre más fuerte en el brazo de Sanji, haciendo que los pechos de la chica chocaran contra el brazo del rubio…

 **-Lo que tú me pidas, Deva-chwan** \- hablo Sanji embobado mientras la pelirroja sonreía y sin más seguía gritando esperando que saliera el artista y su banda…

Finalmente, dentro de una gran fanfarria de luces y humo, una banda de Jazz surgía, dejando que en el centro saliera un piano con un hombre de gran afro…

- **Bienvenidos al concierto del gran "Soul King" y su banda los esqueléticos del Jazz-** hablo una voz grave mientras Sanji viendo al hombre en el piano ya que estaba en la zona VIP del concierto, reconoció el rostro sorprendiéndose…

 **\- ¡CON USTEDES, "SOUL KING" BROOOOOK! -** exclamo el presentador mientras Deva y la gente vitoreaba con mucho ímpetu, dejando a Sanji descolocado, ya que recordaba al hombre que estaba en esa ocasión con Franky…

 **\- ¡Es hora de disfrutar el concierto, Sanji-kun! -** exclamo Deva mientras abrazaba fuerte al chico rubio que perplejo aún, reaccionaba al sentir como los pechos de la chica chocaban con su cuerpo, por lo que dejando de lado el misterio de Brook, Sanji exclamo unas palabras mientras seguía siendo abrazado por la pelirroja…

 **\- ¡ES LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA!**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 24**

* * *

 **Sanji por fin disfruta de su "buena suerte"  
**

 **Gracioso la forma en que Nami se porta con Luffy y que aun no sea oficial su relacion, hahahahaha**

 **Se conoceran por fin a los cabecillas de Baroque Works?**

 **Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**

 **P.D. Esta vez no hay pregunta, dejare que un review sea el ganador de la mencion honorifica, por lo que esa decision sera mia...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y los espero en el proximo capitulo...**


	25. Y Mas Citas

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Perdón por la demora de este capítulo, pero otra vez el sitio dio fallas con los reviews y un dia no me dejo subir mi archivo en word hasta ahora...**

 **Estuve ocupado este dia, por lo que hasta ahora pude subir el capitulo...**

 **LA MENCION HONORIFICA ES (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES, CONFETI, EFECTOS DE HUMO Y MUCHOS VITOREOS) PARA:**

 **XIORY NADESHIKO-KUMIKO TAISHO**

 **KAIZOKU NO JOOU**

 **REVOLUCION ZR**

 **YARELIS**

 **OTAKU GIRL**

 **LADYEPONA93**

 **Se merecen eso y mas mis lectores por el simple hecho de que a pesar de mi cansancio y mi descanso momentaneo, siguen expectantes del desarrollo de este fic que como he anunciado, va mas o menos por el 45- 50 % completado...**

 **Disfrutemos un poco de tranquilidad y momentos de las parejitas surgidas en este fic, ya que mientras mi cerebro lo pida, yo seguire escribiendo del LuNa...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 25: Y Más Citas

En un restaurante-bar…

 **\- ¿Entonces has empezado a tomar clases de Iaido? -** pregunto Robin mientras tomaba del tarro de cerveza que tenía en el lado de su mesa…

 **-Después de la pelea con ese tipo de la katana, me he quedado con esa intriga de que en el pasado fui un espadachín o algo así-** hablo Zoro mientras Robin esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que muchas cosas se revelaban conforme se conocían mejor los integrantes de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Tener esta cita ha hecho que te conozca mejor, Zoro-** hablo Robin haciendo que el peliverde escupiera su bebida al escuchar la palabra "cita" y que la pelinegra lo dijera tan tranquila…

 **-Lo bueno es que tuvimos que abandonar a ese estúpido ceja rizada, hahahaha** \- hablo Zoro mientras seguía bebiendo y Robin viendo que aún era muy temprano, decidía tomar otro rumbo en la cita…

 **\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un espectáculo que habrá en el parque del recuerdo?, después de eso, podemos llamar a los demás y hacer algo en la torre-** sugirió Robin, por lo que, terminando de beber, Zoro esbozaba una sonrisa y pedía la cuenta al mesero…

 **-Está bien, al fin al cabo en la torre hay más alcohol, hahahaha** \- finalizo el peliverde mientras tomaba su abrigo y junto a Robin salían de ese restaurante para ir al lugar del espectáculo…

 **\- ¿Y que hay en el parque? -** pregunto Zoro mientras veía como mucha gente se juntaba en el lugar, logrando un cumulo suficiente para que el peliverde y Robin quedaran cerca del centro…

 **-Velo tú mismo-** hablo Robin mientras el peliverde notaba como varios niños acompañados de lo que parecían cuidadores, hacían un pequeño montaje de teatro con títeres…

 **\- ¿Ese no es Franky? -** pregunto Zoro mientras notaba como los niños jugaban con el peliazul, el cual se alistaba para empezar la obra de teatro…

 **-Los niños del orfanato junto al gran Franky, les hacemos la invitación a esta pequeña obra de teatro, llamada "mi héroe", la cual comenzara en unos minutos** \- hablo uno de los colegas de Franky mientras Zoro notaba los pequeños títeres que portaban los niños…

 **-Ese títere se parece a Luffy y hay otro igual que Nami-** hablo Zoro con una gotita recorriendo su nuca haciendo que Robin esbozara una sonrisa discreta al suponer de que trataría la obra…

 **-Se ve que nuestros amigos lograron impacto en estos niños-** finalizo Robin mientras Zoro suspiraba, pero sintiendo como la pelinegra tomaba su brazo, el peliverde decidió ver esa obra y seguir divirtiéndose en esa tarde-noche…

La obra transcurría con momentos divertidos y románticos, por lo que, disfrutando Zoro noto como Robin apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que el peliverde esbozara una sonrisa mientras miraba como Franky apoyaba a los niños que seguían en su obra de títeres…

 **\- "¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí?"-** pensó Franky al reconocer a Robin y Zoro, por lo que viendo como ambos disfrutaban la obra, el peliazul sonrió al saber que, gracias a esos jóvenes, los niños del orfanato eran libres de la organización Baroque Works…

 **-Gracias por esta noche, Zoro-** concluyo Robin depositando un beso en la mejilla del peliverde, lo cual hizo que el chico terminara por esbozar una sonrisa al saber que esos momentos de tranquilidad eran buenos…

En el concierto…

 **\- ¿Me llamo, Brook-san? -** pregunto un empleado de audio mientras la banda empezaba una nueva melodía y el hombre con afro seguía tocando su piano…

 **\- ¿Ves a esa chica pelirroja y al chico rubio?** \- hablo Brook mientras el empleado volteaba y reconocía a las personas que mencionaba el músico…

 **-Cuando termine esto, hazme el favor de llevarlos a mi camarote, ¿ok?** \- hablo Brook mientras se daba cuenta que casi era hora de que empezara a interpretar su canción…

 **-Entendido** \- hablo el ayudante retirándose y dejando que Brook continuara con su concierto, el cual todo indicaba, estaba por terminar…

 **\- ¡My fans, estamos por retirarnos, pero les prometo que las últimas canciones que toquemos, será con toda mi alma!** \- exclamo Brook mientras la gente vitoreaba y tras bambalinas, el ayudante le indicaba a uno de los guardaespaldas, la petición del artista…

 **\- ¡Otra, otra, otra! -** gritaba la gente mientras Brook se despedía y yendo a lado de su manager, el músico bebía una botella de agua para acudir a su camarote…

 **-Disculpen señorita y joven** \- hablo el hombre en traje mientras la gente se empezaba a retirar y Sanji volteaba en alerta al ver la complexión de aquel hombre…

 **-El gran "Soul King" nos ha pedido de favor que los lleve a su camarote, así que acompáñenme por favor-** hablo el guardaespaldas mientras Sanji miraba a Deva, la cual tenía estrellitas en sus ojos y sin más asentía, ya que podría ver al gran músico de jazz…

 **-Bueno, ¡Solo porque voy junto a la linda Deva-chwaaan! -** exclamo Sanji ya que la pelirroja lo agarraba de su brazo y parecía que no se quería separar del chico rubio…

Mientras caminaban, Sanji podía notar que su suposición era acertada ya que los retratos mostraban a ese hombre que estaba junto a Franky cuando habían rescatado a Nami y a los niños de aquel orfanato…

 **\- ¡Hahahaha, otro gran concierto Brook-sama, espero que tu gira sea el más grande éxito del mundo! -** exclamo un hombre gordito vestido de traje blanco mientras se retiraba y notaba la presencia de los chicos, pero al hombre le daba igual, ya que seguía disfrutando de sus ganancias…

 **-Estaremos del otro lado de la puerta por si nos necesita-** hablo el guardaespaldas cerrando la puerta, mientras Deva se mostraba entusiasmada al ver a Brook, que con gran calma volteaba para platicar con los jóvenes…

 **-Bueno...-** iba a hablar Brook, pero el hombre interrumpía sus palabras al ver como la pelirroja estaba cerca de él e inclusive Sanji no había notado cuando se había movido la chica…

 **\- ¿Podría regalarme su autógrafo y una foto con usted, Brook-sama?** \- pregunto Deva mientras el hombre con afro asentía y con una gotita recorriendo su nuca, firmaba el papel de la chica y se tomaba una foto con ella…

 **-Es la segunda vez que nos vemos desde aquel incidente con su amigo, ¿no es así?** \- pregunto Brook mientras Sanji asentía y sin más encendía un cigarrillo para fumarlo…

 **-Te preguntaras porque, si soy un músico de renombre, no he hecho más por el orfanato-** hablo Brook haciendo que Sanji expulsara humo del cigarrillo y viendo el semblante del músico, el chico rubio mirara a Deva feliz con su autógrafo…

 **-Yo no puedo intervenir en eso, desconozco tus motivos, pero entre tú y ese tipo llamado Franky, han hecho lo necesario para que Baroque Works no demoliera el sitio, ¿o me equivoco, Brook-san?** \- hablo Sanji haciendo que el hombre esbozara una sonrisa y abriendo un cajón de su escritorio, le regalara un pequeño colguije a la chica pelirroja…

 **-Bueno, pronto me iré de Japón, pero si en algún momento desean platicar con mayor calma, les dejo mi número privado para que me hablen, yohohoho-** finalizo el músico mientras Deva se alegraba por el regalo y Sanji esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que la chica se había divertido…

 **-Brook-sama, es hora de regresar al hotel para que pueda descansar-** hablo una chica de pelo color café con traje sastre y lentes, haciendo que Sanji volteara para contemplar a la chica…

 **-Dalia, está bien, bueno chicos me retiro…-** no pudo concluir Brook ya que veía como Sanji estaba arrodillado y tomaba con delicadeza la mano de la que parecía la ayudante del músico…

 **-Eres un ángel, mi dulce Dalia-chan-** hablo Sanji alabando a la chica que parecía confundida, pero al instante que ocurría eso, Brook notaba como el semblante de Deva cambiaba radicalmente…

 **\- ¡Eres un idiota! -** grito Deva con lágrimas, haciendo que Sanji volteara al ver la actitud de la chica, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, la pelirroja se retiraba corriendo, dejando caer el colguije que Brook le había regalado minutos atrás…

 **\- ¡Espera Deva-chan!** \- solo pudo alcanzar a decir Sanji mientras Brook suspiraba y levantando el colguije, tomaba el hombro del chico rubio…

 **-No debes jugar con el corazón de una damisela, Sanji-san, se nota a leguas que le gustas mucho a esa chica, no por nada está aquí contigo-** finalizo Brook mientras se alejaba y hablaba con su ayudante, alistándose el músico para retirarse…

 **-Nunca creí que eso le afectaría tanto** \- concluyo Sanji bajando la mirada, por lo que, cambiando su semblante el rubio se retiraba dispuesto a alcanzar a la pelirroja…

 **-Cuando arregles las cosas, dale esto-** concluyo Brook entregando el colguije de un pequeño saxofón, esbozando una sonrisa por última vez y despidiéndose de Sanji…

Saliendo del lugar, Sanji sabía que había perdido mucho tiempo, pero mirando hacia la pequeña plaza frente al auditorio, pudo notar como Deva permanecía sentada en una banca llorando y miraba fijamente al suelo…

 **\- ¿Puedo sentarme? -** pregunto Sanji, pero notaba como Deva no volteaba a verlo y hasta se alejaba de su presencia, procurando que el rubio no la viera llorar….

 **-Vete-** susurro Deva mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero éstas seguían brotando de los ojos color ceniza de la pelirroja y la chica seguía mirando al suelo…

 **-Siempre creí que yo te gustaba, pero como siempre me equivoco** \- hablo llorando Deva, por lo que, acercándose Sanji limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas de la chica, alzando su rostro con suavidad….

 **-Lo que más me sorprende es que una chica como tú, se haya fijado en mi-** hablo Sanji, mientras Deva terminaba de llorar y notaba como el chico le mostraba el colguije que le había regalado Brook esbozando una sonrisa en el proceso…

 **-Hay que regresar a la torre** \- concluyo Deva levantándose mientras empezaba a caminar, dejando atrás a Sanji, el cual se mostraba confuso con la actitud de la chica…

 **-A partir de ahora, debes demostrarme que en verdad te gusto, o si no perderás la poca confianza que te tengo Sanji-kun** \- concluyo Deva caminando lentamente, logrando que Sanji se ruborizara ya que demostraba que en verdad le gustaba esa chica…

 **\- ¡Si, mi dulce Deva-chwaaaaaaan! -** concluyo el rubio mientras giraba alrededor de la pelirroja y esta sonreía platicando del concierto y de cómo habían conocido al gran "Soul King" y este le había regalado un colguije a la chica….

En un hospital….

 **-Bueno, este paciente está bien** \- hablo Kaya mientras acomodaba las sábanas de un hombre anciano que dormía plácidamente y Usopp notaba que estar esa noche junto a la chica, era agradable…

Caminando por el pasillo, Usopp sabía que se acercaban a la habitación de aquel hombre que seguía en coma, el cual había sido abandonado, pero por alguna razón que el pelinegro desconocía, aún no había sido desconectado…

 **-Oye Kaya-** hablo Usopp mientras notaba que se detenían en la puerta del cuarto de aquel hombre, por lo que, entrando Kaya mostraba que la habitación seguía siendo cuidada y aquel hombre seguía cubierto por vendas, impidiendo ver su rostro…

 **\- ¿Por qué razón sigue conectado, Kaya? -** pregunto Usopp siendo algo directo, por lo que, volteando, la chica rubia invitaba al pelinegro a sentarse, para platicar con mayor comodidad…

 **-Es extraño, pero hace dos meses aproximadamente, este paciente mostro señal de actividad** \- hablo Kaya, sorprendiendo a Usopp que miraba como el cuerpo seguía sin moverse, pero el pelinegro se alegraba que todo siguiera bien…

 **\- ¿Qué-e qu-e haces Kaya? -** pregunto nervioso Usopp ya que la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro mientras la mano de la chica hacia un agarre en el brazo del chico…

 **-Gracias por acompañarme Usopp-** finalizo la chica, por lo que, suspirando, el pelinegro de nariz larga esbozaba una sonrisa, al saber que esa noche seria tranquila y agradable en compañía de Kaya…

 **\- ¿Eh, Bueno? -** pregunto Usopp al contestar su celular que sonaba, llevándose una sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Robin, la cual le contaba al chico los planes de esa noche…

 **\- ¿Una reunión en la Torre Mugiwara?, no sé si Kaya pueda, seguimos en el hospital-** hablo Usopp haciendo que la chica ladeara la cabeza confundida, por lo que, tomando el celular de su amigo, la rubia escuchaba la invitación de Robin…

 **-Claro, dentro de 30 minutos termino la guardia, allá los vemos, también le diré a Chopper para que vaya-** hablo Kaya, por lo que confirmando la chica se despedía y colgaba la llamada, regresando el celular a Usopp…

 **\- ¿Entonces iremos? -** pregunto Usopp mientras Kaya se levantaba y llamando al chico para salir de aquel cuarto, asentía mientras la chica tomaba su celular…

 **-Debo hacer una llamada, Usopp si deseas puedes llamar a Chopper para que nos retiremos, con esto termina la guardia-** hablo Kaya mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo realizando una llamada…

Suspirando Usopp empezaba a buscar al chico de pelo café, sin notar que, al salir de la habitación, un cuerpo en estado de coma y cubierto de vendas, movía ligeramente su mano…

Ya en el locker para cambiarse, Kaya se quitaba su bata de médico mientras realizaba una llamada, la cual era contestada por la voz de una mujer, alegrando a la chica rubia que preguntaba algo en particular…

 **\- ¿Estarás libre esta noche, amiga? -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 25**

* * *

 **¿Les gustó los momentos de las parejitas de este fic?  
**

 **¿Me comprarian un boleto para la obra de "Mi héroe"? XD**

 **Gracias por seguir este fic, (Nunca me cansare de repetirlo) esta ocasion, la pregunta es sencilla para ganar la mencion honorifica...**

 **PREGUNTAS SECCION ONE PIECE:**

 **¿CUANDO SON LOS CUMPLEAÑOS DE LUFFY Y NAMI?**

 **Dejando esta pregunta, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**


	26. Luffy y Nami

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Creo que desde el titulo ya se hacen una idea de lo que sucedera asi que no demos mas vuelta al asunto...**

 **Saquen el confeti y disfruten de lo que sucedera en el transcurso de este capitulo, ya que nos tomo 26 para llegar a este momento...**

 **Desde el instante que di inicio a la interaccion Luffy-Nami muchas cosas han pasado para culminar en este instante...**

 **Creo que me emocione, hahahaha regresemos a lo que nos interesa:**

 **LA MENCION HONORIFICA EN ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES):**

 **OTAKU GIRL**

 **En efecto mi nakama, los cumpleaños del capitán y la navegante de los mugiwaras son las fechas siguientes...**

 **Monkey D. Luffy: 5 de Mayo**

 **Nami: 3 de Julio**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 26: Luffy y Nami

Mientras los demás seguían en sus actividades, en la fila de un cinema…

 **\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto Nojiko y Ace con las palomitas?** \- pregunto Nami mientras Luffy veía como la fila para la película seguía avanzando…

 **-Hay que esperar Nami, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja suspirara, pero notaba como finalmente Ace y Nojiko llegaban con palomitas, bebidas y demás cosas para ver la película…

 **\- ¿No creen que es mucho? -** pregunto Nami con una gotita de duda recorriendo su nuca, por lo que, mostrando su rostro oculto entre las chucherías, Ace esbozaba una sonrisa respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica…

 **-Aún no conoces el apetito de mi hermano y el mío, hahahaha-** concluyo Ace mientras Nojiko tomaba el hombro de su hermana en señal de compasión por la elección que había hecho…

 **-Espero pronto descubras de lo que habla este tonto** \- finalizo Nojiko por lo que, intrigada, Nami volteaba para observar a Luffy, el cual seguía platicando sobre la película que había elegido con su hermano…

 **-Bueno, ¿Qué película eligieron?** \- pregunto Nojiko mientras la fila avanzaba ya que todo indicaba la película iniciaría pronto….

 **-Es una sorpresa-** afirmo Ace mientras entregaba los boletos y Luffy cargaba con todo el arsenal de palomitas, bebidas y caramelos, sorprendiendo a los demás presentes en el cine…

Encontrando sus lugares, los chicos esperaban la película logrando que Nami se sintiera cómoda ya que tenía a su lado a Luffy, el cual empezaba a pelear con Ace por los nachos con queso…

" _ **¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte?,**_

 _ **¿Qué pasaría si tu vida cambiara repentinamente al soltarse un virus mortal?"**_

 **-Una película de zombis, tan predecible como siempre, Ace-** hablo Nojiko mientras la película daba inicio, pero por alguna razón, el semblante de la chica cambiaba al ver el desarrollo de la trama…

 **-Aún no sabes que esta película estuvo prohibida en 6 países por el terror que maneja-** hablo Ace dándole un tono tétrico a su voz, descolocando a Nojiko por el comentario y haciendo que inclusive Nami, sintiera un poco de miedo al escuchar eso…

 **-Será muy entretenida, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy comiendo palomitas, haciendo que Nami, en verdad se preguntara que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos hermanos al tener ese gusto por ese tipo de películas…

La película transcurría con la normalidad de la trama tranquila, hasta que daba inicio la parte terrorífica de la misma…

 **-Ustedes y sus elecciones estúpidas-** hablo Nojiko tratando de mostrar valentía, pero sus manos temblaban al ver lo crudo de las escenas de muertes y Ace seguía riendo al ver que la película era entretenida…

 **\- ¿Verdad que son tontas sus elecciones, Nami? -** pregunto Nojiko nerviosa, pero al voltear la chica, solo pudo ver como su hermana se aferraba al brazo de Luffy, el cual seguía comiendo palomitas como si no sintiera que prácticamente le destrozaban el brazo…

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!** \- gritaron los presentes debido a una escena extremadamente terrorífica, por lo que Nojiko abrazo a Ace por el miedo de igual manera Nami con Luffy, que alzaba sus palomitas para ser abrazado y se mostraba tranquilo debido a la escena que aún no terminaba….

Mientras la gente se asustaba, Ace miro a su hermano, por lo que, esbozando una risa de satisfacción, el hermano mayor choco puños con Luffy al saber que las chicas que ahora los abrazaban, no soportarían la película que ellos habían escogido…

Finalizando la película, los hermanos platicaban de lo interesante de las escenas, logrando una carcajada en ambos, ya que por fin había visto esa película que tanto habían escuchado…

 **\- ¡Vuelven a hacer algo así y prometo que los asesino!** \- exclamo Nojiko con dientes de tiburón mientras jalaba la mejilla a Ace, el cual ni se inmutaba por el gesto de la chica de pelo color lila…

 **\- ¿Bueno, Robin? -** hablo Nami mientras contestaba su celular, haciendo que los demás se mostraran interesados en la plática de la pelinaranja….

 **\- ¿Una fiesta en la Torre Mugiwara? claro, de hecho, ya salimos del cine, en una hora estamos ahí, supongo que estarán todos será divertido, adiós Robin-** finalizo Nami colgando la llamada, mientras empezaba a contarles a los demás sobre la pequeña fiesta que habría en el lugar donde vivían…

 **-Bueno, hay que ir a la torre, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy logrando que los demás asintieran y sin más, abandonaran aquel cinema, platicando en el proceso…

Llegando por fin a la Torre Mugiwara, Luffy, Nami, Nojiko y Ace escuchaban como la música empezaba a sonar en el sexto piso por lo que, llegando al quinto piso, Nami notaba como Robin platicaba con Sanji sobre aperitivos para esa noche…

 **-Nami, Nojiko, deberían cambiarse-** hablo Deva mientras acudía con las chicas y Nami notaba como inclusive un chico que parecía un DJ subía al sexto piso, siendo ayudado por Zoro…

 **\- ¿No que era una fiesta pequeña? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, Sanji revelaba lo ocurrido antes de planear la pequeña reunión…

 **-Al principio lo era mi dulce Nami-san, pero digamos que cada uno de nosotros encontró a una persona peculiar que decidimos invitar** \- hablo Sanji mientras Robin más tranquila se acercaba a Nami, la cual seguía perpleja por el comentario de su amigo…

 **-En el caso de Sanji, Deva y él encontraron a una persona que ayudo con los niños del orfanato que rescató Franky, aquel hombre que tenía un afro-** hablo Robin haciendo que Nami comprendiera que se trataba de Brook, por lo que suspiraba, pero aceptaba la invitación…

 **-Y en mi caso, Zoro y yo hallamos a Franky, por lo que decidimos invitarlo para que se divierta un poco** \- concluyo Robin, por lo que Nami, viendo que sería una noche ajetreada, se llevó a su hermana Nojiko a su cuarto para alistarse…

 **-Bueno, hay que divertirnos** \- finalizo Nami mientras se retiraba con Nojiko y de paso se llevaba a Deva, la cual se mostraba alegre de ir con la pelinaranja….

 **\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Robin-san? -** pregunto Ace, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, la pelinegra negaba, ya que todo estaba cubierto…

 **-Solo faltan que lleguen los invitados, por lo que les sugiero se preparen para la ocasión** \- hablo Robin, haciendo que Ace suspirara y sin más que decir, se llevara a su hermano hacia su cuarto para buscar algo apropiado para esa fiesta…

En el cuarto de Nami…

 **\- ¿Por qué están todas aquí? -** pregunto Nami con una gotita de duda mientras veía que sus amigas escogían atuendos entre su ropa…

 **-Tú nos trajiste aquí, es normal que busquemos algo para dejarte hermosa-** hablo Deva viendo un vestido negro ajustado que al verlo Nami, se ruborizaba y prácticamente se lo quitaba a la pelirroja para que no se lo mostrara a las demás chicas…

 **-Con que aquí estaban-** hablo Kaya entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta, haciendo que Nami suspirara porque prácticamente invadían su espacio personal…

 **-Nosotras ya tenemos nuestros atuendos de esta noche Nami, solo queríamos charlar contigo y de paso buscarte algo para que impresiones a Luffy-** hablo Robin que de la nada aparecía en la charla sorprendiendo a Nami mientras la pelinegra mostraba ropa a Nojiko, la cual aprobaba o no, la elección de la prenda…

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí Robin?, ¿no estabas en la sala?, espera, ¿impresionar a Luffy?** \- pregunto ruborizada Nami captando las últimas palabras de su amiga, mientras las chicas reían y notaban que esa ocasión era perfecta para preguntar ciertos detalles entre ellas…

 **\- ¿Entonces Luffy y tú ya son novios?** \- pregunto Deva sin tapujos, logrando que Nami se ruborizara completamente cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, haciendo que las demás chicas esbozaran una sonrisa de complicidad por la pregunta hecha por la pelirroja…

 **-Bueno, yo, est-o-o... -** trataba de hablar Nami, por lo que, sonrojada la pelinaranja buscaba la forma de zafarse de esa pregunta, hasta que Nojiko viendo la hora, decidía dejar eso para posteriormente…

 **-Esta noche lo comprobaremos, hay que dejar que la cenicienta se arregle, hahahaha-** hablo Nojiko, por lo que las chicas sabiendo que se acercaba algo esa noche, salían del cuarto dejando solas a Nami y Nojiko…

 **-Disfruta esta noche, no sabes cuándo tendrás otro momento igual con Luffy** \- finalizo Nojiko abrazando fugazmente a su hermana y saliendo del cuarto, dejando que la pelinaranja buscara el atuendo ideal para la noche…

Finalmente, los invitados estaban listos, por lo que daba inicio una gran fiesta en la Torre Mugiwara, con el Dj amenizando y luces de neón que alumbraban todo el sexto piso…

 **\- ¡Gracias por venir Brook-sama! -** exclamo Deva mientras el músico sonreía a la chica y veía como Franky con varios integrantes de su pandilla estaban en esa fiesta conversando tranquilamente…

 **-Voy a bajar por alguien que acaba de llegar, Robin-** hablo Kaya mientras la pelinegra asentía y el DJ empezaba a amenizar la reunión poniendo música electrónica…

 **\- ¡Esto es impresionante, shishishishi! -** hablo Luffy mientras permanecía en una mesa con sus amigos y notaba como más gente llegaba, tal vez porque el gran "Soul King" estaba en ese lugar…

 **-Procura que nadie sepa de esto Dalia, esta esta es una pequeña reunión, no lo olvides** \- hablo Brook haciendo que su ayudante asintiera y sin más hiciera unas llamadas…

 **\- ¡Oye Chopper!** \- exclamó Kaya mientras el pelicafe que estaba platicando con Usopp, volteaba enojado por el apodo que usaba su amiga….

 **\- ¡Que no me digas así! -** exclamo el chico deteniendo su enojo al ver la compañía de su amiga, la cual se trataba de una chica de más o menos la edad de Tony que poseía el pelo color café claro….

 **\- ¿Tristan? -** pregunto Tony mientras la chica asentía y esbozando una sonrisa, se acercaba a Chopper un poco ruborizada…

 **-Kaya me invito a tu fiesta, no hay problema ¿verdad, Tony? -** pregunto Tristan un poco nerviosa, por lo que saliendo del trance en el que estaba el pelicafe, éste decidió atender a su amiga como un buen anfitrión…

 **\- ¿Quieres beber algo? -** pregunto Tony retirándose con Tristan mientras Kaya se reunía con Usopp, esbozando una sonrisa en el proceso, ya que sabía que la chica sería una buena compañía para su amigo…

 **-Así que esa es la chica que le gusta a Chopper, hahahaha-** hablo Usopp mientras miraba a Kaya y notando el ambiente, el pelinegro de nariz larga se levantaba estirándose…

 **\- ¿Quieres bailar?** -pregunto Usopp, por lo que Kaya tomando la mano de su amigo asentía e iba con las demás parejas que ya se encontraban bailando…

 **\- ¿Y Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami mientras Nojiko le señalaba con su dedo hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los hermanos, que pedían más cervezas al barman que había contratado Robin…

 **\- ¡Esta es una súper fiesta! -** exclamo Franky haciendo que todos asintieran y se unieran al baile que organizaba el DJ, mientras Nami y Nojiko llegaban con Luffy y Ace…

 **\- ¡Wow, luces hermosa Nami, shishishishi!** \- exclamo Luffy mientras le hacía espacio a la pelinaranja en el sillón en el que pelinegro estaba sentado, comiendo y bebiendo…

 **-Gracias, Luffy-** susurro Nami un poco ruborizada mientras Nojiko se sentaba junto a Ace y ambos jóvenes se besaban para sorpresa de Luffy y la pelinaranja…

 **-Hagan eso en otra parte-** hablo Nami mientras tomaba una cerveza y Nojiko carcajeándose notaba como Zoro y Sanji que estaban junto a Deva hacían cara de indiferencia por lo acontecido…

 **\- ¡Vamos Nami, ya no eres una niña, supongo que tú y Luffy han de ser así de intensos, hahahaha! -** exclamo Nojiko haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran por la revelación que acababa de hacer la hermana mayor de la pelinaranja…

 **-No es eso, solamente yo…-** no pudo concluir Nami ya que Luffy la atraía hacia él, besando sus labios y dejando perplejos a los demás, que notaban como el pelinegro seguía besando a la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

 **-Hay que bailar Nami, shishishishi** \- finalizo Luffy terminando el beso y levantándose, mientras la chica de pelo naranja se quedaba sorprendida y tomando la mano del pelinegro por acto reflejo, acudía a la pista de baile aún sin poder asimilar lo sucedido hace unos instantes…

 **-Diablos, tu hermano sabe cómo hacerme quedar mal, hahahaha-** hablo Nojiko mientras Ace miraba a su hermano y como Nami bailaban, haciendo que el pelinegro con pecas susurrara algo a la chica de pelo color lila, que sonreía al escuchar las palabras…

Parecía el momento exacto, porque el micrófono era tomado por un hombre con un extraño afro que empezaba a tocar un blues muy romántico que provoco que Nami y Luffy bailaran juntos…

 **-Ne, Luffy-** hablo Nami mientras enlazaba sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro y este notaba como la chica parecía nerviosa por lo que quería expresar…

 **\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Nami? -**

Hablo Luffy ganando la pregunta a la pelinaranja y haciendo que todo permaneciera en silencio entre Nami y el pelinegro, mientras bailaban juntos pareciendo que el tiempo se congelaba exclusivamente para ellos…

A punto de seguir hablando, Luffy sintió una presión en sus labios, por lo que, correspondiendo el beso a Nami, todos los amigos de los dos jóvenes esbozaban una sonrisa al ver que aquello estaba concretado…

 **\- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, tonto? -** pregunto Nami ruborizada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico y éste esbozando su característica sonrisa miraba fijamente a la pelinaranja…

 **-Tal vez necesite escuchar tu sí nuevamente, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy en tono de broma, por lo que, respondiendo al reto, Nami volvía a besar profundamente al chico mientras la melodía seguía en su máximo esplendor…

Terminando el momento romántico, el DJ seguía poniendo música de ambiente, por lo que, regresando a su lugar, Nami y Luffy veían como sus amigos cuchicheaban cosas mientras hacían competiciones con el alcohol servido esa noche…

 **\- ¿Entonces ya son novios? -** pregunto Deva tomando una copa de vodka mientras Luffy y Nami asentían, haciendo que los demás se alegraran llevándose cada quien, a una mesa, a los recién declarados pareja…

 **-Te veo al rato Nami, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy siendo arrastrado por sus amigos mientras Nami se retiraba con las chicas para platicar sobre lo acontecido…

Sin embargo, esa noche mientras una fiesta proseguía en la Torre Mugiwara, una reunión se daba a cabo en un inmenso edificio…

 **-Mis disculpas Mr. 0, solo vinieron del número 9 al 5, 4 está en Alaska, 3 en África y 2 está en Brasil-** hablo un encargado mientras Mr. 0 acompañado de Mr. 1 esbozaba una sonrisa al ver a los convocados…

 **-Los inquisidores están en la misión que usted les encargó a excepción de Lucci-san-** hablo el encargado mientras los números llegaban, por lo que Mr. 0 viendo a su subordinado revelaba algo de suma importancia…

 **-De hecho, Mr. 3, Mr. 2 y Mr. 1 son los números que faltan -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 26**

* * *

 **No dire nada en referencia a lo sucedido entre Nami y Luffy, eso se los dejo a su opinion y espero verlo en los reviews...  
**

 **Momentos de tranquilidad se viven, sin embargo una organizacion ha empezado a hacer sus movimientos, dejando dudas sobre las ultimas palabras del lider...**

 **No tengo nada que decir, solo decirles que seguire viendo nuevas ideas, (escuchando sugerencias de nuevos oneshots, cof, cof) ya que cualquier opinion es buena siempre y cuando sea algo coherente (eso ultimo lo digo porque me han salido con ideas sin pies ni cabeza y asi no puedo hacer nada, jeje)...  
**

 **Les mando un abrazo de Bepo, esta vez no hay pregunta ya que espero ver que piensan de este capitulo...**

 **Por ultimo...**

 **Luffy y Nami ya son pareja ! (quien sabe desde cuantos capitulos los demas ya lo sabian, hahahaha)**

 **Ahora si, me despido esperandolos en el proximo capitulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"**


	27. ¿Que sucedio anoche?

**Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Se ve que les gusto el anterior capitulo, shishishishi...**

 **Bueno, seguimos con la fiesta Mugiwara y les aseguro aun falta mucho de esta historia, shishishishi...**

 **Por cierto, este mensaje es para mi dulce nakama Otaku Girl: lo de las ideas descabelladas no lo decia por ti, de hecho tengo muchas ideas para fics, pero a veces es bueno escuchar a tus lectores...**

 **No te preocupes que tus palabras seran escuchadas, un ejemplo claro es Cesar D Sizun (el oneshot Garchu fue gracias a su idea) y posteriormente cumplire la peticion de mi buen Luffy Ketchum (ganador de una competencia en anteriores capitulos)...**

 **Espero seas paciente y veras como tu peticion sera recompensada... (lo juro o dejo de escribir en Fanfiction)...**

 **Para mis demas lectores, sigamos esta travesia ya que como siempre repito y ocurre en mis historias: todo sera respondido a su debido tiempo...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 27: ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

En un gran edificio que parecía una compañía…

 **\- ¿Mr. 3, Mr. 2 y Mr. 1 faltan? -** pregunto el subordinado mientras Mr. 0 asentía y el que se hacía nombrar Mr. 1 apretaba su puño de frustración al mostrarse la verdad…

 **-El subordinado que ustedes nombraron Mr. 1 es en realidad Mr. 9-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras los demás números llegaban sentándose en las sillas de la sala que parecía una junta empresarial…

 **\- ¿A poco usaste de nueva cuenta a Mr. 9 para cubrir el hueco de autoridad en los subordinados? hahahaha -** pregunto un sujeto enseñando la lengua en burla mientras el ahora revelado Mr. 9 se abalanzaba sobre el agente de Baroque Works…

 **-No juegues con tu suerte Mr. 6-** hablo Mr. 9 haciendo que todos se mostraran indiferentes en la escena que sucedía frente a ellos…

 **-Cálmate Mr. 9-** hablo un sujeto con un abrigo y que fumaba un puro, mostrando seriedad en sus palabras, mientras un subordinado servía café en una taza a cada integrante de aquella mesa…

 **-Si Mr. 4-** hablo Mr. 9 mientras todos eran atendidos, dejando que Mr. 0 hablara, el cual mostraba un semblante de satisfacción al tener a sus más fuertes subordinados reunidos…

 **-Todos han sabido que tenemos una pequeña molestia llamada Monkey D. Luffy-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras arrojaba su enorme puro a la basura y los demás números veían el rostro del chico que permanecía esbozando una sonrisa en una pequeña pantalla…

 **\- ¿Para eso convocaste a los números principales?, ¿acaso tu poder como líder no puede con una simple hormiga?, si es así me postulo como nuevo líder de esta organización-** hablo Mr. 8 revelándose como un hombre de gran complexión que tenía el pelo morado y portaba una extraña armadura dorada…

Sin embargo, después de haber dicho eso, una mano rompía su armadura atravesando al agente de Baroque Works en el proceso, logrando que el individuo volteara para ver a un hombre de pelo negro y sombrero de copa…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Mr. 8? -** pregunto con ironía Mr. 0 mientras el hombre pelinegro sacaba su mano y Mr. 8 se desangraba viendo borroso todo a su paso, chocando con la mesa principal y cayendo en el piso…

 **-Don Krieg, emisario en la parte central de Londres, Inglaterra, nombrado Mr. 8, mátalo Lucci-** concluyo Mr. 0 mientras el inquisidor de Baroque Works asentía y sin más golpeaba al hombre que maldecía a su líder, siendo rematado por Lucci…

 **-Es hora de pasar lista-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras fumaba un nuevo puro y un empleado lo encendía, dejando el hecho de que Mr. 8 estaba muerto, por lo que Mr. 0 iniciaba nombrando a los números…

 **-Mr. 9: Daz Bones emisario en Japón**

 **Mr. 8: Don Krieg, ese no importa, eliminado**

 **Mr. 7: Alvida, emisario en Francia**

 **Mr. 6: Bellamy, emisario en Estados Unidos**

 **Mr. 5: Hody Jones, emisario en Alemania**

 **Mr. 4: Crocodile, emisario en Latinoamérica** -

Concluyo Mr. 0 revelando a sus subordinados, por lo que, tomando la palabra, Mr. 7 miraba como Lucci permanecía a lado del líder de Baroque Works y varios empleados recogían el cadáver de Mr. 8…

 **\- ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo para convocarnos?, no creo que solo sea para asesinar a ese chico-** hablo Alvida tomando un cigarrillo que encendía un empleado, por lo que, desplegando un enorme mapa, Mr. 0 revelaba su plan…

 **-En dos meses, le enseñaremos el mismo infierno a ese chico, perderá todo lo que ama frente a sus ojos, además he firmado un pacto que nos permitirá tener mayor poder en la industria de las drogas, tráfico y todo aquello que se imaginen** \- finalizo Mr. 0 sabiendo que su red de influencias aumentaría, empezando a mostrar su verdadera faceta de mafioso…

 **\- ¿Qué les parece mis colegas? -** pregunto Mr. 0 mientras los números presentes asentían y alzaban sus tazas de café, las cuales azotaban en el piso…

 **\- ¡Es hora de festejar bien, preparen todo para celebrar que Baroque Works estará en la cumbre del mundo! -** exclamo Mr. 0 mientras todos los subordinados presentes asentían y preparaban todo para celebrar esa noche, dejando una foto de Luffy en el fondo de un bote de basura…

De regreso a la fiesta de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡Esto es súper impresionante!** \- exclamo Franky mientras bailaba con sus colegas de la Franky's Family y los demás invitados se animaban entrando al baile iniciado por el peliazul…

 **-Bueno, espero se diviertan, yo me retiro Sanji-san-** hablo Brook mientras el rubio asentía y sin más acompañaba al músico y a su ayudante a la salida del gran complejo…

 **\- ¡Sanji, espérame! -** exclamo Deva ya ebria, por lo que Brook sonriendo, incitaba a Sanji para que ayudara a la chica, esperando paciente en las escaleras del lugar…

 **\- ¿Estás segura?, estas muy borracha, Deva-chan-** hablo Sanji, pero casi colgándose del cuello del chico, la pelirroja asentía y exigía despedirse de su ídolo…

Llegando al estacionamiento, frente a una camioneta que parecía blindada, Brook se despedía de los chicos, mientras Deva gritaba que el hombre era el mejor músico de la historia…

 **-Cuídala chico, nos vemos pronto** \- hablo Brook yéndose mientras Sanji asentía y al irse el músico, el chico rubio ayudaba a Deva para subir y regresar a la fiesta…

 **-Gracias por demostrarme que no estoy equivocada** \- hablo Deva mientras Sanji miraba los ojos de la chica que brillaban a la luz de las lámparas del estacionamiento…

 **\- ¿Equivocada sobre que Deva-chan?, hay que regresar con los demás…-** no pudo concluir Sanji ya que la pelirroja depositaba un beso profundo en los labios del rubio…

Finalizado el beso, Deva se estiraba y tambaleándose, acudía hacia elevador de la torre mientras volteaba para ver a un Sanji totalmente embelesado…

 **\- ¿Vamos, Sanji-kun? -** pregunto Deva pidiendo el elevador, logrando sacar del trance a Sanji, que sin más que decir, aceleraba el paso girando alrededor de la chica…

 **\- ¡Por supuesto mi dulce Deva-chwaaaaaaan! -** finalizo Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos haciendo reír a la chica que jugaba con la nariz del rubio, depositando un beso fugaz en sus labios…

Regresando al sexto piso, la fiesta continuaba, dejando que las parejas que se habían formado bailaran y de paso se conocieran mejor…

 **\- Hic, ¿Ya te dije que te quiero Luffy?, hic** \- pregunto Nami con un rubor en su rostro provocado por el alcohol mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, el cual notaba que su novia estaba borracha…

La fiesta seguía hasta que finalmente era la hora de irse para Franky y compañía…

 **-Cualquier cosa tienes mi número Luffy, gracias por tu súper fiesta-** hablo Franky alzando su pulgar y siendo ayudado por los que menos borrachos estaban de su pandilla, ya que el peliazul no coordinaba paso alguno…

 **-Luffy, iré a dejar a Tristan a su casa, tal vez me quede ya que me invito a ver películas** \- hablo Tony mientras Luffy asentía y notaba que el chico estaba bien, ya que, por su edad, él no tomaba alcohol…

 **-Dile a algún guardaespalda de Terry que te acompañe, Chopper** \- hablo Luffy sonriendo mientras el chico de pelo café asentía, con una venita de enojo surgiendo en su sien debido al apodo que usaba su amigo…

 **-Bueno, hay que descansar-** hablo Luffy estirándose, pero veía como Nojiko lo arrastraba hacia donde estaban los demás y que aún preparaban más bebidas alcohólicas…

 **-Ahora serás mi cuñado, no creo que yo y los demás podamos dormir, ¿o ustedes que opinan chicos? -** pregunto Nojiko dirigiéndose a los demás que seguían charlando, obteniendo un No por parte de ellos que vitoreaban para que Luffy los acompañara…

 **-Bueno-** hablo Luffy sentándose mientras notaba que los que quedaban eran Ace, Nojiko, Robin, Zoro, Deva, Sanji, Kaya, Usopp y finalmente Nami…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos del pelinegro y este seguía notando que la pelinaranja ya estaba ebria, muy ebria…

 **-Hay que jugar verdad o reto con una botella-** hablo Kaya mientras todos los presentes se miraban unos a otros y asentían, viendo que la noche aún era muy joven…

 **-Pero para hacerlo interesante…-** hablo Nojiko mientras tomaba una botella vacía de lo que parecía whisky y miraba a todos sabiendo que su idea sería interesante…

 **-Cada que alguien ponga el reto o la pregunta, los dos involucrados tomaran un caballito de la bebida alcohólica que deseen-** hablo con una sonrisa pícara Nojiko haciendo que todos comprendieran que esa noche, solo uno podría resistir esa competencia de "resistencia" al alcohol…

 **-Bueno, empecemos-** hablo Zoro esbozando una sonrisa de reto ya que él conocía su límite y también le agradaba la idea de conocer un poco más a sus amigos…

 **-Cada 5 minutos se deben cambiar de lugar, claro si pueden, hahahaha-** hablo Nojiko agregando otra regla al juego que estaba por comenzar y que, por ende, Ace daba inicio…

 **-Deva pregunta o reta a Nami** \- hablo Nojiko al ver la botella dando a las dos, por lo que Deva hacía la típica pregunta esperando una respuesta de la pelinaranja: ¿Verdad o Reto?

 **-Verdad-** hablo Nami, mientras ambas chicas tomaban un caballito de vodka y Deva limpiándose los labios del poco vodka que había escurrido, esbozaba una sonrisa respecto a lo que pasaba por su mente…

 **\- ¿Ya has tenido sexo con Luffy-kun? -** pregunto la pelirroja haciendo que todos empezaran a carcajear y dar pulgares de aprobación al ver la pregunta de su amiga…

 **\- ¡No voy a contestar eso! -** exclamo Nami ruborizada e inclusive desapareciendo su estado de ebriedad mientras Luffy ladeaba la cabeza y todos reían por la respuesta de la pelinaranja…

- **Entonces toma el reto** \- hablo Nojiko mientras se apoyaba en Ace y este asentía, sabiendo que eso era parte del juego que estaban llevando a cabo…

 **-Bueno-** hablo Nami sentándose de nueva cuenta y cruzando sus brazos de inconformidad mientras todos seguían cotilleando y Deva con un puchero porque su pregunta no era contestada, decidió poner un reto a su amiga…

 **-Dale a un beso de una forma sensual a Luffy-kun-** hablo Deva quitándole un cigarrillo a Sanji que este no dudo en encender para que la chica fumara…

 **\- ¡Hahahahahaha, de esta no te salvas Nami!** \- vitorearon todos haciendo que la pelinaranja se ruborizara y sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada, la chica se levantaba dispuesta a cumplir su reto…

Acercándose a Luffy, Nami empezó a subir lentamente desde las rodillas del chico, como si de un felino se tratase, logrando que por primera vez Luffy se sintiera nervioso…

 **\- ¿Todo bien Luffy? -** pregunto sensualmente Nami mientras se sentaba encima del pelinegro y la chica arrojaba parte de su aliento cerca de la oreja de Luffy…

Todos los demás miraban un poco ruborizados la escena e inclusive Sanji se retiraba tapando su nariz debido a un pequeño hilillo de sangre que se asomaba…

Finalmente, mientras se acomodaba su largo pelo color naranja, Nami se acercó al rostro de Luffy besándolo con suavidad primero, como pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca del chico, para que posteriormente el beso se profundizara y ambos disfrutaran el momento…

 **-Oigan, todavía estamos aquí** \- hablo Nojiko haciendo que Nami y Luffy terminaran el beso, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente totalmente ruborizados, logrando un choque eléctrico que recorría sus cuerpos y terminaba en el corazón de los dos…

 **-Wow, pensé que, con ese beso tan candente, te llevarías a Luffy a tu habitación Nami, fufufufu** \- hablo Robin, haciendo que la pelinaranja se ruborizara, viendo a otra parte mientras Luffy esbozaba una sonrisa…

 **\- ¡Bueno, bueno hay que seguir! -** exclamo Deva ya muy ebria mientras los demás se reacomodaban para seguir jugando con la botella…

 **-Es tu turno Nami-** hablo Nojiko, por lo que la pelinaranja giraba la botella siguiendo la temática de la pregunta o reto acompañado de un trago de alcohol por parte de los participantes…

Así, transcurría un momento de tranquilidad, llegando hasta la madrugada…

 **-Tengo sueño** \- hablo Nojiko tambaleándose, por lo que viendo que la chica no podía más, Ace se levantó para ayudarla y llevarla a descansar….

 **\- ¿Dónde puede descansar Nojiko? -** pregunto el pelinegro con pecas, por lo que Robin un poco ruborizada por el alcohol, indicaba el lugar donde podrían dormir Ace y Nojiko…

 **-Al final del pasillo del quinto piso sobran dos habitaciones, si gustan pueden tomarlas Ace** \- hablo Robin, por lo que, agradeciendo, Ace que estaba igual de ebrio, pero podía cargar con Nojiko, se dirigía hacia las escaleras…

 **\- ¡Hora de dormir, wiiiiii! -** exclamo Nojiko mientras los chicos miraban como la chica se revolvía en los brazos de Ace, el cual seguía caminando sin coordinación…

 **-Aunque solo creo que usaremos una habitación, ¿No Ace?** \- susurro Nojiko, logrando que el pelinegro con pecas se ruborizara completamente y agitara su cabeza para quitarse el desequilibrio provocado por el alcohol y no tirar a Nojiko…

Viendo que finalmente Ace y Nojiko se retiraban, los chicos restantes solo platicaban sobre cosas de su día a día y alguna que otra anécdota graciosa…

 **-Diablos, no puedo continuar-** hablo por primera vez Zoro terminando de tomar una botella de sake, pero al dejar de tomar la botella, el peliverde notaba como todos estaban ya casi perdidos en su borrachera…

 **-Necesito dormir** \- hablo entre balbuceos Nami, por lo que Luffy, viendo que en verdad estaba perdiendo su coordinación, apoyo a la pelinaranja mientras ambos se dirigían al piso donde estaban sus cuartos…

 **-Yo llevaré a Robin a su habitación-** concluyo Zoro, por lo que viendo que la pelinegra seguía tomando, el peliverde suspiraba y se acercaba para intentar convencerla…

 **\- ¿Y el ceja estúpida? -** pregunto Zoro mientras inconscientemente usaba una copa para que Robin le sirviera más sake, haciendo que Luffy ladeara la cabeza…

 **-Creo que hace rato se fue con Deva-** hablo Luffy mientras intentaba coordinar pasos y Nami carcajeando tomaba una botella de vodka, alertando al pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Usopp también se fue? -** pregunto Zoro mientras Luffy volvía a dejar a Nami en el sillón ya que la chica en verdad estaba mareada…

 **-Él dijo que acompañaría a Kaya a su casa y que regresaría en la camioneta de un guardaespaldas-** finalizo Luffy mientras Nami se levantaba y el pelinegro la guiaba para seguir caminando hacia las escaleras…

 **-Vamos a mi cuarto para seguir platicando Luffy** \- hablo Nami mientras sus brazos seguían enlazados en el cuello del pelinegro y la chica jugaba con la nariz de su novio…

 **-Platica un rato con ella, tal vez así se duerma, Luffy-** hablo Zoro sin darse cuenta que ya se había tomado el sake y Robin le seguía sirviendo más para sorpresa del mismo…

 **-Está bien Zoro, que descanses-** hablo por última vez Luffy mientras el peliverde platicaba con Robin y ambos seguían en esa competencia de ver quien caía primero con el alcohol…

Llegando a la habitación de Nami, Luffy dejo que la chica caminara tambaleándose a su cama, pero la pelinaranja sentándose en la alfombra de su cuarto indicaba al pelinegro que se sentara junto a ella…

 **-Trae para acá esa botella Luffy-** hablo Nami ruborizada por el alcohol, por lo que viendo la botella en sus manos y sabiendo que no podía decir nada, Luffy se sentó en la alfombra mientras iniciaba una charla con la pelinaranja y el chico finalizaba susurrando algo mientras servía vodka en un vaso…

 **-Esta será una larga noche-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 27**

* * *

 **¿Que sucedera en la noche? O/ / /O  
**

 **Eso se los dejo a su imaginacion, hahahahaha**

 **Espero les haya gustado y pues retomemos un poco las preguntas para la mencion...**

 **SECCION PREGUNTAS ONE PIECE:**

 **¿QUE ES LA BUSTER CALL?**

 **Ya saben, quien conteste mencion honorifica...**

 **Agradeciendo su preferencia, y mandandoles un abrazo de Bepo, nos estamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo...**


	28. Se Acerca el Festival de Cerezos

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Seguimos batallando con actualizar rapido este fic...**

 **Antes que nada, la mencion se da en base a la respuesta que me parecio mas completa...**

 **LA MENCION HONRIFICA ES PARA: (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES Y MUCHO CONFETI)**

 **LADYEPONA93**

 **La Buster Call es un ataque realizado por la Marine...Con este ataque se utilizan diez buques de guerra, bajo la instrucción de cinco Vicealmirantes. Es de los medios militares conocidos más fuertes a los cuales la marina de guerra puede recurrir. Este ataque sigue la creencia de la Justicia Absoluta.**

 **Espero les siga gustando esta historia, y sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 28: Se Acerca el Festival de Cerezos

Un rayo de luz daba inicio a un nuevo día, pasando a través de una ventana y chocando con la cara de una chica pelinaranja…

 **-Me duele mucho la cabeza** \- hablo Nami levantándose en su cama mientras la sabana caía, revelando que la chica solo tenía puesta su ropa interior…

 **-Por fin despiertas, Nami-** hablo Luffy entrando a la habitación de la chica con una bandeja con unos panes tostados con mermelada y una taza de café, dejando la misma en la mesita junto a la cama de la pelinaranja…

 **-Guarda silencio, Luffy-** hablo Nami mientras se frotaba la sien derecha de su cabeza y notaba como el pelinegro la observaba como si nada, sumado al hecho de que Luffy solo tenía una bermuda puesta y mostraba su cuerpo trabajado por el entrenamiento…

 **\- ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación semidesnudo?!-** pregunto Nami ruborizada mientras tomaba su sábana y se cubría apuntando con su dedo hacia la dirección donde se hallaba Luffy…

 **-Estoy así, porque fue como dormí contigo anoche-** hablo Luffy ladeando la cabeza, pero restándole importancia, el chico se acercaba a la mesa para darle el desayuno a Nami, por lo que el pelinegro no pudo evitar que la pelinaranja lo atrajera hacia la cama…

 **\- ¿Tú y yo dormimos anoche juntos? -** pregunto Nami ruborizada mientras mantenía sus brazos a lado del rostro de Luffy, estando encima la chica y respirando agitadamente, pensando el peor escenario de esa noche…

 **-Si crees que tuvimos sexo, te equivocas Nami, nunca me aprovecharía de ti en una situación como la de ayer-** hablo Luffy un poco serio, logrando que la chica se calmara y dejando que el pelinegro se sentara en el borde de la cama, la pelinaranja notaba como su novio seguía preparando el desayuno, dándoselo con una sonrisa…

 **\- ¿Seguro, Luffy? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que el pelinegro volteando y arreglando un mechón del pelo de la chica, notaba como el sol seguía entrando en la ventana de aquella habitación mientras contaba lo ocurrido esa noche…

 **-Yo nunca te mentiría, Nami-**

 **(LA NOCHE ANTERIOR)**

 **-Sin mentir Luffy, ¿Qué chica de la universidad atraía tu atención antes de conocerme? -** pregunto Nami tomando una copa de vodka mientras el pelinegro tomaba su mentón y respondía tomando también una copa de alcohol…

 **-Siendo sincero, nunca me intereso una chica hasta que te conocí-** hablo Luffy, logrando que Nami sintiera un choque eléctrico en su corazón y sin más se acercara para volver a besar en los labios al pelinegro…

 **-Bueno, tu dijiste que sabes porque soñabas conmigo, ¿Qué somos en tu sueño? -** pregunto Nami queriendo reafirmar algo mientras seguía tomando vodka y el chico se volvía a servir para seguir la plática con la chica…

 **-Siempre he soñado que somos como una clase de piratas-** hablo Luffy sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la pelinaranja que, terminando de tomar, se acercaba siguiendo las palabras del pelinegro…

 **-En ese sueño, tú eres el capitán (yo soy el capitán) y yo la navegante (tú eres la navegante)-** hablaron al mismo tiempo Nami y Luffy mientras se miraban fijamente, mostrando un rubor ocasionado por el vodka…

 **-Entonces, tal vez sea cierto que fuimos algo en nuestra vida pasada, Luffy, que nuestro destino era conocernos-** hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa mientras rodeaba el cuello del pelinegro y la chica rozaba los labios de Luffy lenta y sensualmente…

 **-Bueno "capitán", esta noche ha sido maravillosa** \- hablo Nami besando y mordiendo el labio inferior de Luffy, lo que provocó que el chico sintiera un cosquilleo en su estómago, misma sensación que bajaba a su entrepierna…

 **-Espera Nami-** hablo un poco agitado Luffy mientras notaba que la botella de vodka casi se acababa, lo que calmo al chico, ya que eso indicaba que era hora de retirarse…

 **-Nami, es hora de dormir, te dejo para que descanses-** finalizo Luffy, pero una mano lo arrastraba hacia la cama y el chico era acorralado por Nami que lo miraba directamente a los ojos…

 **-Esta noche duermes aquí, Luffy** \- finalizo Nami respirando agitadamente, mientras el pelinegro asentía y notaba como la chica caía encima de él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Luffy…

 **-Por favor, Luffy, no me dejes sola-** susurro Nami acurrucándose, haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara y quedándose unos minutos en esa posición, abrazara a la chica con delicadeza…

 **-Luffy, ayúdame a quitarme la blusa-** hablo Nami levantándose, logrando que el pelinegro volteara y notara como la chica batallaba con su blusa, sin darse cuenta que se la podía quitar con solo desabotonarla…

 **-Nami, esa blusa la puedes desabotonar-** hablo Luffy, logrando que la pelinaranja se bajara la blusa y notara que eran ciertas las palabras de su ahora novio…

 **-Hahahahahaha, es cierto, que tonta soy, hahahaha-** hablo la pelinaranja demasiado ebria mientras Luffy suspiraba intentando que el alcohol no le afectara, pero de igual manera sentía su coordinación muy afectada…

 **\- ¿Dormirás solo con tu ropa interior, Nami?** \- pregunto Luffy mientras la pelinaranja asentía y dándole la espalda al chico, se acomodaba y empezaba a dormirse…

 **-Si te vas durante la noche, verás como te dejo de hablar durante una semana entera, Luffy-** finalizo Nami con una voz amenazante mientras tomaba la mano del chico y hacia que la abrazara rodeando la cintura de la chica…

 **-Bueno-** concluyo Luffy sin opciones, pero viendo a la pelinaranja dormir, el pelinegro se acercó para compartir un momento con la chica que ahora era su novia…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Ya veo, si tú lo dices te creo-** hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa, mientras volteaba viendo a un Luffy ruborizado, el cual sabía que debía contar algo…

 **-Bueno, durante el transcurso de la noche me dejaste tocar tus pechos mientras dormíamos…-** susurro Luffy avergonzado, mientras Nami adquiriendo el color rojo en su rostro, notaba que en verdad se había pasado de copas esa noche…

 **-Bueno, no importa, al fin a cabo somos novios, ¿no?** \- hablo Nami levantándose con esfuerzo y depositando un beso en los labios de Luffy, el cual se levantaba deprisa al recordar que faltaba algo en el desayuno de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Falta tu jugo de naranja y una aspirina para el dolor! -** hablo Luffy exaltado y alzando la voz, lo que provoco que Nami tomara su cabeza, fastidiada por el ruido…

 **-Baja la voz Luffy, aún me duele la cabeza-** finalizo Nami mientras tanto ella como el pelinegro, notaban que Robin estaba en la puerta de la habitación, sosteniendo un vaso de jugo de naranja con una aspirina…

 **-Se te olvidó esto Luffy** \- finalizo la pelinegra esbozando una sonrisa, mientras Luffy le agradecía y notando que su amiga podría ayudar a Nami, éste salía de la habitación para desayunar…

 **-Gracias, Robin, nos vemos abajo Nami, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy mientras depositaba un beso fugaz en los labios de la pelinaranja y el chico salía de la habitación, pidiendo su comida…

 **-Gracias Robin, por cierto, ¿esa no es la camisa de Zoro? -** pregunto Nami tomando el jugo y la pastilla, por lo que notándose descubierta, la pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa mientras notaba que los demás iban al comedor del cuarto piso…

 **-No creo que pueda ocultar nada, Zoro es un chico sorprendente, creo que me pasa lo mismo que a ti cada vez que ves a Luffy, fufufufu-** concluyo Robin sentándose en el borde de la cama y dejando a Nami confundida por el comentario, pero esbozando una sonrisa, la pelinaranja aún se frotaba la sien por el dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca…

 **\- ¿Quieres decir que tú y él anoche…? -** pregunto Nami, mientras Robin asentía y sin más se retiraba del cuarto, sabiendo que ese día apenas daba inicio…

 **-Anoche estuvo muy ajetreado, lo bueno es que el festival de cerezos es dentro de 3 días** \- finalizo Robin estirándose y abandonando la habitación, mientras Nami seguía asimilando las palabras de su amiga…

 **-Al menos pude descubrir que la conexión que tengo con Luffy es compartida** \- hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, dispuesta a tomar un baño para quitarse parte del cansancio provocado por la resaca de la noche anterior…

La mañana transcurría con normalidad, por lo que, saliendo de la ducha y ya cambiada, Nami miraba como Luffy y Usopp permanecían en la sala jugando lo que parecía un RPG de aventura…

 **\- ¿Ya terminaron de desayunar para que se pongan a hacer eso, idiotas? -** pregunto Sanji mientras Usopp volteaba asintiendo ya que él no tenía comida e igual Luffy reafirmaba eso, solo que el pelinegro tenía un sándwich en la boca mientras sostenía el control del videojuego…

 **\- ¡No mientan! -** exclamo Sanji mientras una pequeña revuelta ocurría en esa parte de la sala y Nami, suspirando por eso, se sentaba en el comedor, tomando una taza de café que el rubio había dejado para ella…

 **-Qué noche, Hahahahahaha-** hablo Nojiko esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras las chicas reían y Tony se mostraba que llegaba en el elevador de la torre…

 **\- ¡Oh miren, ya llego Chopper, shishishishishi!** \- exclamo Luffy, mientras todos detenían sus tareas y Sanji, rápidamente viendo que Nami estaba en la mesa, detenía su pelea con Luffy, para servirle el desayuno a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así! -** grito Tony con dientes de tiburón, por lo que, calmándose, el pelicafe se sentaba en el comedor, recibiendo el desayuno por parte de Sanji…

 **-Dentro de tres días será el festival de cerezos, será una gran evento-** hablo Deva, mientras todos platicaban del mismo y Tony guardaba silencio respecto a los comentarios de sus amigos…

 **\- ¡Este juego ya me aburrió, pon otro Usopp! -** exclamo Luffy, pero el pelinegro de nariz larga, decía algo que por primera vez descoloco a todos los presentes en esa sala…

 **\- ¡Este el mejor juego que se ha hecho, se trata de un valiente pirata que busca una tripulación para encontrar un gran tesoro y ser…! –** exclamo Usopp, mientras todos sentían una sensación sobre las palabras del chico, el cual alzaba los brazos para concluir su discurso…

 **\- ¡EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! -**

 **-Perdón, voy a dar una vuelta** \- hablo Tony saliendo mientras los demás miraban extrañados el actuar de su amigo, pero se cuestionaban aún, sobre esa sensación al escuchar del videojuego…

 **-Bueno, hay que ver que atuendos usaremos en el festival, mientras sigan de vacaciones, no hay problema, ¿o sí?** \- pregunto Nojiko mientras se llevaba a las chicas, dejando a los hombre solos y confundidos…

Cada hombre decidía hacer alguna tarea pendiente que tuviera, pero Luffy, sabiendo que Tony no se comportaba como siempre, decidió salir para averiguar que le sucedía a su amigo…

Caminando por la calle, Luffy notaba como en la ciudad todo lucia tranquilo a pesar de la amenaza de Baroque Works, por lo que viendo que había tranquilidad, el chico compraba un helado para seguir su caminata por la ciudad…

Caminando por el parque, Luffy por fin pudo observar como Tony confrontaba a un chico mayor que él y que la chica que habían invitado a la fiesta en la torre, Tristan, trataba de alejar al chico mayor…

 **-Aléjate de Tristan-** hablo serio Tony mientras el chico notaba que el pelicafe en verdad estaba dispuesto a pelear, por lo que, sin darle tiempo, depositaba un puñetazo que derribaba a Tony…

 **\- ¡Chopper! -** exclamo Luffy, pero el pelinegro se detuvo al ver a Tristan depositar una cachetada en el rostro del chico de mayor edad…

 **-Eres un idiota Lance-** hablo Tristan con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Lance agarrando el brazo de la chica bruscamente, notaba como Tony se levantaba con un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriendo por su boca…

 **\- ¿Crees que no lo sé?, cuando te deje, te iras con ese idiota de pelo café-** hablo Lance, pero tratándose de zafarse del agarre, la chica veía como Tony se levantaba dispuesto a continuar la pelea…

 **-Ella ya no te quiere, solo la estas acosando, Lance** \- hablo Tony, por lo que el chico soltando a Tristan, se acercaba y volvía a golpear al pelicafe, que volvía a caer en el piso sin poder responder el golpe…

Luffy apretaba su puño dispuesto a golpear a Lance, pero el pelinegro se detuvo al observar que Tony se levantaba mientras Lance enfadaba por el acto…

 **\- ¡Luffy-san me enseño que debo proteger lo que quiero, no voy a ser una burla a su forma de pensar! -** exclamo Tony, haciendo que Luffy comprendiera lo que había ocurrido en la escena cuando estaba jugando con Usopp ese videojuego de piratas…

 **-Todos estamos conectados-** susurro Luffy mientras veía como una pelea daba inicio entre Lance y Tony, mostrando que, en aquella contienda, el pelicafe llevaba las de perder…

La pelea se prolongaba, hasta que Lance se detenía al ver que Tristan se interponía protegiendo a Tony, el cual estaba muy golpeado y tenía un ojo muy hinchado…

 **-Tch, no importa, ya no quiero verte cerca de Tristan, si lo haces, volverás a recibir una golpiza-** finalizo Lance mientras se retiraba subiéndose a una motocicleta, dejando a Tony tirado en el piso…

Luffy buscaba acercarse, pero al ver la escena entre la chica y Tony, el pelinegro se sentó cerca para ayudar posteriormente a su amigo…

 **-No debiste meterte con él, no quiero que salgas herido** \- hablo Tristan abrazando a Tony mientras este ocultaba su mirada en una sombra y tocando la mejilla de la chica, susurraba unas palabras…

 **\- ¿Seguro estarás bien? -** pregunto la chica dejando a Tony en el suelo, mientras este asentía, logrando que la chica suspirara, pero sabiendo que debía irse, Tristan se agacho y deposito un beso en la mejilla del chico, alejándose del lugar…

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Tony seguía viendo hacia el suelo, por lo que, acercándose al pelicafé, Luffy esperaba las palabras de su amigo…

 **\- ¿Me ayudaras Luffy-san? -** pregunto Tony mientras el pelinegro ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse y lo apoyaba en su hombro para llevarlo a la Torre Mugiwara y curar sus heridas…

 **-Por supuesto Chopper-** afirmo Luffy esbozando una sonrisa mientras caminaba y veía a lo lejos como Tristan se retiraba en un automóvil de color negro…

 **\- ¡No me digas Chopper!** \- exclamo Tony con dientes de tiburón mientras seguía apoyado en el hombro de Luffy y ambos sonreían, sabiendo que siempre estarían para apoyarse…

Viendo la tarde caer para dar inicio a la noche, Luffy esbozo una sonrisa al saber el tipo de amistades que tenía, por lo que, caminando junto a Tony, el pelinegro hablo claramente al ver la voluntad de su amigo…

 **-Seremos fuertes para proteger lo que queremos-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 28**

* * *

 **Sigue la miniaventura de Chopper, shishishishi...  
**

 **¿Les gusto las conexiones que se estan revelando? (ya saben la platica de Luffy con Nami y el juego de piratas)**

 **Espero que ahora que vienen las epocas donde el frio abunda, no termine enfermandome, porque aunque no lo crean, enfermarse afecta mucho el animo para escribir de este servidor...**

 **Bueno, ahora la pregunta para la mencion honorifica...**

 **PREGUNTAS SECCION ONE PIECE:**

 **MENCIONE TRES TRIPULANTES DE MARSHALL D. TEACH "KUROHIGE"**

 **Con esta pregunta al aire, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**


	29. Amor Impuesto

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Seguimos actualizando ya que por poco me hubiese enfermado...**

 **POR CIERTO HOY ES DIA 2X1 YA QUE ADEMAS DE ESTE CAPITULO HE SUBIDO UN ONESHOT...**

 **Bueno respondamos unos reviews en vivo ya que hacia falta hacer menciones...**

 **KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Creo que los cerezos daran muchas ideas que ya se estan escribiendo, ademas la idea encajo perfectamente con Chopper, shishishishi... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **OTAKU GIRL: Tranquila, lo bueno es que siempre estas al pendiente de mi fic... Respondiendo tus preguntas, calculo que con mis ideas locas, estare un rato en FF, asi que ya no pensemos en eso hasta que ese dia llegue, ¿si?... Lo de enfermarme pues espero evitarlo ya que cuando enfermo parezco un zombie que no desea salir de su casa... No preguntes lo obvio, hahahahaha... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **LUFFY KETCHUM: Muchas gracias por los animos, ustedes saben que sus animos es como la energia que me recarga para seguir escribiendo algo de calidad... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **YARELIS: Creeme que intento actualizar rapido, pero como cualquier escrito, este lleva un periodo de construccion, por lo que te pido seas paciente que la espera valdra la pena (ademas has visto que no tardo mucho, shishishi), Agradezco mucho tu preferencia y te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **REVOLUCION ZR: Simplemente me encanta escribir, ademas soy consciente de lo que Oda nos ha dado para alimentar el LuNa, asi se me hace mas sencillo escribir, ya que las ideas fluyen con naturalidad... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Si vieron su nombre en este apartado, disculpen si la respuesta de su review (para los que tienen cuenta) solo fue:**

 **listo el capitulo y una sorpresa...**

 **Ahora ya saben porque fue...**

 **No tengo mas que agregar asi los dejo leer este capitulo...**

Capítulo 29: Amor Impuesto

- **¡Vamos Chopper, vamos Usopp, sé que pueden dar más de ustedes, shishishishi! -** exclamo Luffy mientras Tony entrenaba con el pelinegro y Usopp se mantenía a distancia, entrenando con Zoro en el gimnasio de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames Chopper! -** grito Tony con dientes de tiburón mientras seguía intentando acertar un golpe, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera esquivando a su amigo…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber que hago yo aquí? -** pregunto Zoro deteniendo con facilidad los impactos de Usopp y el pelinegro con nariz larga, se mostraba agitado…

- **Usopp también quiere ser más fuerte, por eso necesitaba tu ayuda, shishishishi-** concluyo Luffy mientras el peliverde hacia un gesto de indiferencia y sin más le indicaba a Usopp sobre la forma de asestar un golpe certero y preciso…

 **\- ¿Dónde diablos se encuentra el ceja estúpida? -** pregunto Zoro deteniendo una patada de Usopp, por lo que Luffy, deteniendo el entrenamiento con Tony, ladeaba la cabeza, contestando a la pregunta de su amigo…

- **Creo que fue con Ace, Nojiko, Deva, Nami, Robin y Kaya al centro comercial-** finalizo Luffy, haciendo que el peliverde suspirara, pero viendo que Usopp y Tony se esforzaban, el peliverde seguía el entrenamiento dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos…

Sin embargo, Sanji estaba en otra parte, platicando en lo que parecía, uno de los tantos restaurantes de la franquicia de su familia…

 **-Nunca pensé que te encontraríamos en Japón, Sanji-sama-** hablo un hombre en traje, por lo que el chico rubio viendo que los comensales cuchicheaban cosas a su alrededor, fue directo con el motivo de su visita…

- **Dile a mi padre que se busque otro peón, nunca aceptaría crear un lazo con esos malditos de "Baroque Works"-** hablo Sanji, por lo que el sujeto en traje, esbozaba una sonrisa, ya que conocía perfectamente donde atacar para que el rubio cediera…

 **-Se ve que tienes unos buenos amigos** \- hablo el hombre mientras mostraba fotos de todos los integrantes de la Torre Mugiwara, sorprendiendo a Sanji que apretaba el puño en señal de enojo…

 **-La organización con la que busca unirse tu padre, hará que los Vinsmoke sean una franquicia única-** hablo el sujeto, mientras Sanji lo miraba con desprecio y notaba que varios guardaespaldas empezaban a rodear la mesa donde se hallaban hablando…

 **\- ¡Díganle a ese bastardo que dice ser mi padre, que esa organización son una sarta de asesinos! -** exclamo Sanji levantándose y azotando sus manos en la mesa, lo que atraía la atención de los comensales presentes en esa comida…

 **-Bueno, no podemos llevarte a la fuerza, pero según tu padre, tienes un mes para pensar sobre esto, si no, él mismo vendrá por ti acompañado de tus hermanos Niji-sama e Ichiji-sama-** concluyo el tipo levantándose, mientras dejaba a un Sanji nervioso que mostraba un semblante de frustración total…

 **\- ¡Maldición! -** hablo por última vez Sanji, mientras se levantaba y se retiraba, pensando en la forma de lidiar con esas palabras y más sin afectar a sus amigos…

En el centro comercial…

 **\- ¡Wow, esto es muy bonito!** \- exclamo Deva viendo un kimono color rojizo mientras notaba como los locatarios empezaban a adornar todos los locales con temas referentes al festival de cerezos…

- **Pensé que los chicos nos acompañarían, no creo que Ace pueda con nuestras compras-** hablo Nojiko mientras el pelinegro con pecas suspiraba, pensando en porque no se había quedado con Luffy en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Se ve que este año será igual de entretenido, ¿Cuándo regresaran a Francia? -** pregunto Robin mientras entregaba a Nami un kimono negro con toques rojizos y Nojiko viendo ropa contestaba la pregunta al ver a Ace sentado esperando…

- **Estaremos un buen rato, hace mucho terminamos nuestros proyectos, solo buscamos un nuevo enfoque y por eso tenemos como un año sabático-** hablo Nojiko mientras seguía platicando con Kaya y ambas chicas sonreían por la elección de sus kimonos…

- **Creo que tenemos que elegir también un atuendo para los hombres-** hablo Robin mientras las chicas mirándose entre ellas, sabían que surgiría una pregunta difícil de contestar…

 **\- ¿Con quién iras? -** preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo, por lo que, viendo su interés, todas carcajeaban y seguían mirando ropa para ese evento…

- **Yo iré con Luffy, es demasiado obvio-** hablo Nami mientras veía un kimono para hombre y todo lo necesario para caracterizar a Luffy como en aquella época…

 **-Yo iré con ese tonto que ven sentado, lo interesante es ver sus parejas, chicas** \- hablo Nojiko con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras las demás chicas se miraban entre ellas como buscando quien hablaría primero…

 **-Pues yo iré con Sanji-kun-** hablo Deva empezando a medirse el kimono rojo que había escogido y las chicas miraban la naturalidad con la que la pelirroja decía esas palabras…

 **-Pues supongo que en ese caso yo iré con Usopp y Robin ira con Zoro-** finalizo Kaya haciendo que las chicas notaran que, en verdad, cada una había escogido pareja, dejando solo una incógnita al aire y que Nami se encargó de realizar…

 **\- ¿Y con quien ira Tony? -**

De regreso a la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Así se hace-** hablo Luffy mientras tenía un puño golpeando su mejilla y Tony respiraba agitado ya que sabía que el entrenamiento estaba dando frutos…

 **-Eres un buen arquero, pero recuerda que la fuerza también ayuda en caso de una pelea frente a frente-** hablo Zoro mientras Usopp cansado, se sentaba en el piso del gimnasio y los cuatro hombres esbozaban una sonrisa al saber que había sido una buena sesión de entrenamiento…

- **Hay que bañarnos y después ordenamos pizza-** hablo Luffy alzando sus brazos estirándose, por los que demás asintiendo, iban a las duchas del gimnasio, mientras Tony y Usopp agradecían por el entrenamiento…

Momentos después de una ducha, los chicos se hallaban en el cuarto piso de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Debo ver a Sanji en la tienda de videojuegos, en un momento regreso Luffy-** hablo Tony, mientras Usopp alzaba la vista y sabía que sus amigos despreciaban sus videojuegos…

 **-Narizón, déjame el segundo control-** hablo Zoro aventándose en el sillón mientras empezaba el reto contra Usopp, el cual seguía jugando y alardeaba sobre ganarle al peliverde…

 **\- ¡Con cuidado Chopper, avísale a Sanji que pediremos pizza! -** exclamo Luffy mientras Tony se enfadaba por el apodo, pero ignorando a su amigo, tomaba el elevador para salir del edificio….

Caminando, Chopper seguía pensando en que su entrenamiento daría frutos, hasta que vio en el parque donde Luffy había peleado, como Tristan discutía con el chico llamado Lance…

 **\- ¡Suéltame, me lastimas! -** exclamo la chica de pelo café mientras el chico mayor seguía tomándola del brazo y reclamándole por algo que había sucedido…

 **\- ¿Crees que no te vi cómo le coqueteabas al tipo de la heladería? -** exclamo Lance con enojo mientras la chica seguía batallando para poder zafarse sin éxito alguno…

\- **¡Estás loco, tú y tus celos están acabando con lo poco que siento de amor hacia ti!** \- exclamo Tristan con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, por lo que Lance, sumamente enfadado, asestaba una bofetada en el rostro de la chica, logrando que esta cayera en el suelo siendo soltada por el chico…

 **\- ¡Lance, estupidooooo! -** grito Tony con enojo depositando un golpe que daba de lleno en el rostro del chico, haciendo que este fuera arrojado al suelo, azotando en el momento, mientras el pelicafe apretaba su puño sorprendiendo a Tristan…

 **-Puedo aceptar que tengan discusiones, pero esta vez te pasaste de la raya-** hablo Tony haciendo que Tristan asintiera llorando mientras Lance se levantaba sobando su mejilla…

- **Eso me dolió, "Chopper"-** hablo Lance en tono provocativo, por lo que, ignorando ese hecho, el pelicafe recordaba su poco entrenamiento y se alistaba para seguir la contienda…

 **-Otra paliza-** hablo Lance confiado mientras iniciaba la pelea, pero con un resultado distinto, ya que Tony depositaba un fuerte impacto que terminaba por derrotar al chico, el cual azotaba fuertemente contra el piso del parque y el pelicafe mostraba su puño un poco ensangrentado…

" _ **\- ¿Aumentar la potencia de mis golpes? -**_ _pregunto Tony mientras Luffy asentía y demostrando ese hecho, el pelinegro golpeaba el piso del gimnasio, destrozando una de las losetas del mismo suelo…_

 _ **\- ¿Ustedes son en verdad humanos? -**_ _pregunto Usopp perplejo, por lo que, ladeando su cabeza, Luffy miraba como Tony y Usopp estaban totalmente sorprendidos…_

 _ **-A veces no obtener la fuerza necesaria para proteger, implica perder algo-**_ _susurro Luffy, pero agitando su cabeza y quitando un recuerdo, el pelinegro mostraba la forma en que aumentaría la fuerza de golpeo de sus amigos…_

 _ **-Es momento de enseñarles cómo hacer de sus manos, unos auténticos torpedos, shishishishi**_ _\- concluyo Luffy mientras Tony y Usopp tragaban saliva, temerosos del método que usarían Luffy y Zoro…"_

Viendo que Lance se esforzaba por levantarse, Tony decidía terminar con la pelea, pero en ese instante, Tristan abrazaba por la espalda al pelicafe, mientras él notaba que la chica lloraba desconsoladamente…

 **\- ¡Por favor déjalo, aun lo quiero! -** exclamo Tristan haciendo que Tony se diera cuenta de algo que su amiga Kaya le había dicho la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de que al pelicafe le gustaba su amiga…

" _ **\- ¿Te gusta Tristan? -**_ _preguntaba Kaya mientras seguía haciendo sus rondas con su amigo y este ruborizado asentía ya que sabía que su amiga detectaba cuando el mentía…_

 _ **-Harían una linda pareja, pero temo decirte que ella nunca saldrá contigo, Chopper-**_ _hablo Kaya mientras miraba informes de los pacientes que visitaban y el pelicafe se confundía por las palabras de su amiga…_

 _ **-Ella tiene un prometido llamado Lance, aunque al principio el matrimonio era arreglado, la simple idea de quedarse sola, hizo que Tristan se aferrara a esa relación tóxica y que ella creyera que era lo mejor para el futuro de su familia-**_ _finalizo Kaya, por lo que oyendo eso claramente, el pelicafe esbozo una sonrisa mientras decía unas palabras a su amiga…_

 _ **-Yo me encargare de hacerla sonreír- "**_

 **-No puedo, simplemente no puedo entenderlo** \- hablo Tony cayendo de rodillas poniéndose a la misma altura de Tristan que seguía tirada en el piso…

 **\- ¿Qué te hizo creer que el amor es no estar solo? -** pregunto Tony mientras Tristan escuchaba claramente lo que su amigo expresaba, bajando su mirada la chica, para dejar que más lagrimas cayeran al piso…

- **El amor es complementarse, saber cómo te fue en el día, estar en las buenas y en las malas, implica respeto entre los dos, buscar que todos los días no sean una absurda monotonía y los más importante, no se hace porque te lo imponen, se busca y se siente-** finalizo Tony levantándose mientras su mirada era ocultada por una ligera sombra, por lo que el chico, viendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto, se retiraba del lugar, dejando confundida a Tristan…

 **-Espera Tony, yo…-** hablo la chica siendo interrumpida por las últimas palabras del pelicafe que notaba como Lance se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en su frente y sonreía cínicamente…

 **-Espero y cuando te des cuenta, no sea demasiado tarde, fue un gusto ser tu amigo, Tristan, digo Señorita Tristan Delouard-** finalizo Tony dando por terminado su amistad con la chica, logrando que Tristan llorara mientras veía como su amigo pasaba a lado de su prometido Lance…

 **-Imbéciles como tú nunca comprenderán a las personas que nacimos destinadas a la riqueza y al linaje de nobleza, no sé cómo es que esa chica llamada Kaya sigue siendo tu amiga-** hablo Lance siendo tomado de su camisa por Tony, el cual intimidaba al prometido de Tristan...

 **-Nunca te atrevas a hablar de Kaya o no respondo** \- finalizo Tony con una mirada de seriedad soltando a Lance, yéndose mientras miraba por última vez a Tristan llorar amargamente…

 **\- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? -** pregunto Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo ya que había visto la escena, por lo que Tony asintiendo, se alejaba con el chico rubio, dejando a la pareja de Tristan y Lance seguir en aquel parque…

 **-Quiero creer que sí, pero es muy difícil Sanji** \- finalizo Tony con lágrimas en sus ojos, por lo que, tomando el hombro de su amigo, Sanji confortaba al pelicafe, sabiendo que tenía el corazón destrozado…

- **Hay que irnos tonta, límpiate esas lágrimas, no quiero que tu familia me cuestione por qué lloraste** \- hablo Lance aventando un abrigo a Tristan mientras el chico subía a una limosina, esperando con la puerta abierta a que la chica se levantara…

En la Torre Mugiwara, donde ya se encontraban todos presentes…

 **\- ¡Sanji, pedimos pizza, shishishishi! -** exclamo Luffy mientras el rubio entraba confortando a Tony y todos notaban el semblante del pelicafe que se sentaba en el sillón con la mirada baja…

 **\- ¿Qué le paso? -** pregunto Deva mientras Sanji, encendiendo un cigarrillo miraba como el chico seguía perdido pensando sobre lo ocurrido en el parque…

 **-Digamos que le rompieron el corazón, esa chica llamada Tristan-** finalizo Sanji dejando su abrigo, por lo que todos notaban que su amigo estaba sufriendo mucho…

 **-Que importa si esa chica no te hace caso, créeme que encontraras una que en verdad te quiera-** hablo Nami abrazando a Tony, lo que hizo que los demás se dieran cuenta que esa experiencia ayudaría mucho a su amigo…

- **Es cierto lo que dice Nami, shishishishi, yo me tarde mucho en darme cuenta que Nami era la indicada para mí, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy poniéndose del otro lado de Tony y junto a Nami le contaban anécdotas de su noviazgo a su amigo para que se calmara…

- **Ya se terminaron la pizza, en lugar de pedir otra, ¿Qué les parece una pizza casera? -** pregunto Sanji alzándose las mangas de su camisa, por lo que demás asintiendo, empezaban a convivir ese día que parecía otro más de tranquilidad…

Después de comer, finalmente, bajando del quinto piso, Nami y las chicas sonreían cargando unos atuendos, lo que hizo que los hombres voltearan para escuchar las palabras de las chicas…

 **-Es hora verlos con esto puesto-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 29**

* * *

 **Pobre Tony "Chopper"...  
**

 **¿Sanji esta en problemas?**

 **¿Como sera el festival de Cerezos?**

 **Viendo que hoy fue un dia grato, espero les guste el oneshot que escribi y tambien este capitulo...**

 **Un Fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	30. El Festival de Cerezos Inicia

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Viendo que la historia continua, he decidido cambiar la temática sobre la interaccion con ustedes, asi que les pregunto antes de seguir:**

 **¿Les gusta que responda reviews en capitulo o haga preguntas para la mencion honorifica?**

 **Esperando su respuesta, por lo mientras respondo unos reviews en vivo:**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Pobre Tony, pero aun es joven y aprendera mucho de esa experiencia... Gracias por tu apoyo y seguimos aqui con nuevo capitulo, shishishishi...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Que bueno que ya estes mejor de salud, lo de Sanji lo dejare al aire, tu haz tus teorias, yo te dejo las pistas, hahahaha... lamentablemente tengo gripa, pero tomando precauciones estoy en condiciones normales para escribir... Espero te hayas divertido y finalmente, espero seguir escribiendo asi de rapido, ya que los resumenes de mi historia estan escritos...**

 **YARELIS: Pues sigo aqui, ya ves que lo maximo que me tardo es cuatro dias... Te agradezco que te guste este fic y pues aqui tienes una nueva entrega del mismo...**

 **KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Sanji... recuerda que el punto primordial de mi fic es la conexion pasada, por lo que veras muchas cosas a partir de ahora, espero puedas armar tus conclusiones en base a las pistas que dare...**

 **LADYEPONA93: Igual que mis lectores, te agradezco mucho tus reviews y en este capitulo en especial, hay algo que me pediste en capitulos anteriores (tapa tu nariz, por favor, hahahahaha)...**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y espero disfruten este capitulo...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 30: El Festival de Cerezos Inicia

- **Esto es muy incómodo-** hablo Luffy bajando del quinto piso mientras portaba un kimono color negro con toque rojizos y que hacia juego con el que traía Nami…

- **Parecen muy enamorados, Hahahahahaha-** hablo Nojiko burlándose mientras ella portaba un kimono color azul celeste y Ace uno naranja con patrones de flamas…

 **\- ¡Cállate Nojiko! -** exclamo Nami totalmente ruborizada mientras los demás reían sabiendo que el festival sería un momento de gran tranquilidad…

 **-El kimono de Robin es muy lindo** \- hablo Deva la cual portaba un kimono dividido en dos colores: blanco y negro mientras Sanji tenía uno color morado con patrones de remolinos…

 **\- ¿Por qué el mío es verde? -** pregunto Zoro mirando su kimono mientras Robin reía discretamente portando un kimono color negro con pequeños patrones de cerezos…

- **Lástima que Kaya no puede verme con el kimono que escogió para mí-** hablo Usopp orgulloso de portar un kimono amarillo con toques marrón, haciendo ademanes para presumir su atuendo…

- **Este lo compramos para ti, Chopper, digo Tony-** hablo Nami entregando un kimono a Tony, el cual, viendo el gesto de sus amigos, esbozó una sonrisa retirándose del lugar…

 **-Gracias, pero no creo que vaya al festival** \- hablo Tony subiendo al quinto piso, dejando a sus amigos preocupados, sabiendo que su amigo estaba decaído…

- **Hay que dormir, mañana será un grandioso día-** concluyo Nojiko tratando de aligerar la tensión del momento, por lo que, asintiendo, los chicos terminaban sus últimas tareas para descansar…

La noche transcurría con normalidad, por lo que en el cuarto de Luffy, el pelinegro recordaba aquella vez en que esa extraña silueta lo había salvado de morir en la guarida de Arlong…

Pensando en aquello, Luffy escucho como abrían la puerta de su cuarto, mostrando que quien estaba en la puerta era Nami, que portaba un pequeño short azul celeste y una playera blanca de tirantes ajustada a la figura de la chica…

 **\- ¿Nami? -** susurro Luffy levantándose un poco en su cama, por lo que, cerrando la puerta, la pelinaranja se acercaba a la cama de Luffy, acostándose a su lado y abrazándolo…

 **\- ¿Todo está bien Nami? -** pregunto el pelinegro por lo que alzando su rostro y acurrucándose, la pelinaranja movía la mano del chico para que la abrazara…

- **Solo tengo ganas de dormir aquí contigo, ¿no puedo? -** hablo Nami, por lo que Luffy, esbozando su sonrisa, dejaba que la pelinaranja se pusiera cómoda…

La noche seguía su curso, por lo que, tratando de dormir, Nami recordaba esa vez cuando Luffy casi moría por salvarla y por alguna razón, la chica pensaba que en algún momento ella no sería la indicada para estar con Luffy, demostrándolo con un ligero temblor que el pelinegro notaba…

 **\- ¿Crees que lo nuestro dure? -** pregunto Nami con un poco de duda, por lo que Luffy acariciando el pelo largo de la chica, miraba la oscuridad de su cuarto, recordando porque había sobrevivido en esa ocasión…

- **Tal vez nuestro destino es estar juntos por la eternidad, Nami-** hablo Luffy haciendo que el ultimo candado del corazón de la pelinaranja fuese abierto, lo que hizo que la chica se colocara encima del pelinegro, confundiéndolo en el acto…

 **-Tú eres el único que me comprende Luffy-** susurro Nami con una ligera sombra cubriendo su mirada, por lo que, a punto de hablar, el pelinegro era callado por los labios de la chica, que empezaba una sesión de besos que Luffy no dudo en responder…

 **-Nami, yo…-** no pudo seguir hablando Luffy ya que la chica volvía a besarlo con gran ímpetu mientras ella empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo del pelinegro, logrando que este se mostrara agitado…

Casi por instinto, Luffy empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la pelinaranja, empezando a masajear sus pechos, logrando un suspiro en la chica que detenía la sesión de besos…

 **\- ¿Te gustan mis pechos Luffy? -** pregunto Nami ruborizada mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el pelinegro y este agitado asentía mientras tragaba saliva, expectante de lo que sucedería…

Alzándose de nueva mientras permanecía encima de Luffy, Nami se empezaba a quitar su playera blanca dejando a la vista sus pechos, lo que hizo que el pelinegro hiciera algo que sorprendió a la chica de sobremanera…

- **Por tu gesto, supongo que te encantan-** hablo de nueva cuenta Nami acercándose al rostro del chico mientras con su mano libre, empezaba a tocar la entrepierna de Luffy, notando la erección que tenía el pelinegro…

 **-Hay que seguir, Luffy-** hablo Nami mientras volvía a atacar los labios del pelinegro y ambos aumentaban su rubor, dejándose llevar por el momento…

 **-Besa mis pechos, Luffy-** hablo Nami agachándose y dejando que sus enormes pechos quedaran a la vista del pelinegro, el cual totalmente agitado cumplía cabalmente la orden de la chica, logrando que ella sintiera placer mientras acariciaba el pelo negro del chico…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami mientras sentía como el pelinegro lamia los pezones rosados de los pechos de ella por lo que, deteniendo la acción, la chica volvía a besar a Luffy, recorriendo su cuello y su abdomen trabajado, para llegar a la zona donde estaba el miembro erecto del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamo Luffy sintiendo como la chica empezaba a recorrer con la lengua todo su miembro, logrando que el chico sintiera toques eléctricos recorrer su cuerpo…

Después de un rato, las posiciones cambiaban, mientras Luffy y Nami se dejaban llevar por el vaivén de aquel acto, olvidando el hecho de que había cuartos a su alrededor…

 **\- ¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! -** exclamaba Nami mientras el pelinegro se enfocaba en lamer la zona erógena de la chica, logrando gemidos que la pelinaranja intentaba callar cubriéndose la boca y con la otra apretaba la sábana de la cama…

Sintiéndose lista, Nami se colocaba encima de Luffy mientras guiaba el miembro del chico en la entrada húmeda de ella…

 **-Luffy mírame y bésame** \- hablo Nami, por lo que, obedeciendo, el pelinegro besaba a la chica mientras sentía que entraba en ella, logrando un gemido por parte de los dos…

Estando unos segundos sin moverse, Nami empezó a cabalgar a Luffy haciendo que éste tomara las caderas de la chica, empezando a agarrar el ritmo impuesto por la chica…

 **\- ¿Esto se siente bien, Luffy**? - hablo Nami mientras el movimiento continuaba, por lo que el pelinegro asintiendo, solo notaba como la chica se agachaba y volvía a besarlo, dejándose llevar por el inmenso placer que sentían…

 **-Se siente increíble Nami** \- hablo Luffy esbozando una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica le devolviera el gesto y notando que gotas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos, ambos siguieran en lo importante en ese momento…

Cambiando de posición, Luffy aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas, por lo que, aferrándose, Nami sentía que llegaba al clímax, indicándole al chico que siguiera aumentando el ritmo...

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami arañando la espalda de Luffy mientras el chico la besaba intentando callar ese grito, ya que tal vez sus amigos escucharían lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento…

Cayendo encima de Nami, Luffy indicaba que también había llegado al clímax, por lo que, acariciando el pelo negro del chico, la pelinaranja sonreía al saber que nunca se habría imaginado ese escenario…

- **Te amo Luffy-** hablo Nami con sinceridad, haciendo que el pelinegro alzara la vista sorprendido por escuchar esas palabras, logrando que la pelinaranja se ruborizara por esa mirada…

 **-Perdón, creo que me deje llevar…-** hablo Nami siendo interrumpida por un beso que Luffy le daba, haciendo que la chica quedara estática hasta que el beso terminaba…

 **-Yo también te amo Nami, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy sonriendo, lo que hizo que la chica sintiera un vuelco en su corazón, por lo que tomando con sus manos el rostro del pelinegro, la chica volvía a besarlo profundamente, dejando que la noche siguiera su curso, descansando a lado de ese chico tonto que sabía, la protegería…

Finalmente, la mañana llegaba, por lo que, llegando al cuarto piso, Nami notaba como sus amigos empezaban a desayunar, cuchicheando cosas que les causaba risitas cómplices…

 **-Aquí tienes Nami-san** \- hablo Sanji dejando un plato con el desayuno mientras la chica agradecía, y el chico rubio discutía con los demás para que guardaran silencio…

 **\- ¡Sanji, tengo hambre! -** exclamo Luffy llegando al comedor mientras Zoro, que había terminado y se dirigía para cambiarse la ropa, tocaba el hombro de su amigo, esbozando una sonrisa en el proceso…

- **Bien hecho, Luffy-** finalizo Zoro haciendo que Nami escupiera un poco del café que estaba tomando, empezando a ruborizarse y los demás sonrieran mientras seguían desayunando…

Sabiéndose tal vez descubiertos, Nami seguía desayunando un poco ruborizada, por lo que sus amigos, dejando las bromas de lado, sabían que Luffy y Nami eran felices…

 **\- ¿Lista para el festival? -** pregunto Nojiko abrazando a su hermana, mientras la pelinaranja asentía y sin más, decidían ese día salir para comprar algunas cosas para celebrar después de ver la caída de los cerezos…

Yéndose las chicas, Luffy decidía seguir con el entrenamiento con Tony y Usopp, por lo que, llegando al gimnasio, el pelinegro notaba que Sanji y Zoro entrenaban con sus amigos…

 **\- ¿Ya están entrenando sin mí?** -pregunto Luffy, por lo que, deteniendo la sesión, Sanji, Zoro y Usopp reían, logrando que el pelinegro ladeara la cabeza de confusión…

 **-Pensamos que estarías cansado después de una noche tan agitada, hahahaha-** hablo Zoro mientras tomaba una botella de agua y los demás se reían, logrando que Luffy pusiera una mueca de indiferencia y esbozando una sonrisa de reto, el chico golpeaba su palma con un puño…

 **-Hay que entrenar** \- concluyo Luffy mientras sus amigos se alistaban para seguir entrenando y la luz de la mañana seguía pasando a través de las ventanas de aquel gimnasio…

En el centro comercial en un pequeño establecimiento donde vendían helados…

 **\- ¿Así que ya lo hiciste con Luffy-kun? -** pregunto Deva sin tapujos, haciendo que Nami escupiera la cuchara de helado que estaba degustando…

 **\- ¡No digas las cosas tan crudas, Deva-chan!** \- exclamo Nami ruborizada mientras las chicas reían y Nojiko, viendo la cara de felicidad que tenía su hermana, supo que la llegada de Luffy, era lo mejor que había pasado…

- **Tú tienes la culpa por gritar tanto-** hablo Nojiko comiendo su helado, haciendo que inclusive Kaya, que apenas se había enterado de aquello, se ruborizara por las palabras…

 **-Ya no la molesten-** hablo Kaya comiendo su helado mientras Nami, mentalmente agradecía que su amiga la apoyara en esos temas tan íntimos…

- **Además si es verdad que grito mucho anoche, significa que Luffy-san hizo bien su trabajo-** hablo Kaya degustando su helado, haciendo que Nami se deprimiera por creer en las palabras de su amiga y después saliera con eso…

 **-Mientras mi hermanita siga con esa sonrisa radiante, yo soy feliz-** hablo Nojiko mientras abrazaba a Nami y las chicas sonreían, ya que esas pequeñas bromas lograban fortalecer su amistad…

Durante la tarde, en la Torre Mugiwara se notaba el ambiente del Festival de Cerezos, por lo que los chicos se alistaban dispuestos a disfrutar ese día tan peculiar…

 **\- ¡Esto será divertido, shishishishi! -** finalizo Luffy, mientras los demás esperaban a las chicas, las cuales tardaban, ya que daban los últimos ajustes a su atuendo…

Bajando al cuarto piso, todos los hombres se quedaban sorprendidos de la belleza de sus acompañantes, por lo que acercándose Nami, tomaba del brazo a Luffy, sacándolo de ese trance…

 **\- ¿Nos vamos Luffy? -** pregunto la pelinaranja con una sonrisa cálida, por lo que, regresándole la sonrisa, el pelinegro se retiraba de la torre acompañado de sus amigos…

Esa noche todos veían el Festival que habían hecho alrededor de la zona, por lo que, disfrutando de los puestos, los chicos veían como los pequeños cerezos empezaban a caer, indicando que el momento del evento principal se estaba acercando…

 **\- ¡Y el osito de peluche es para este joven, hahahaha! -** hablo un locatario mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos por la puntería de Usopp y éste le entregaba el peluche a Kaya…

 **-Gracias Usopp-** hablo Kaya mientras todos sonreían, pero sabían que alguien faltaba en el festival, una persona que seguía en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- "Si cambias de opinión, estaremos en el Festival"-** había dicho Nami, por lo que viendo el reloj que decía 8 pm, Tony se levantó de su cama, sabiendo que necesitaba a sus amigos para salir de ese bache que le había provocado esa chica llamada Tristan…

Continuando en el festival, todos seguían en los puestos, mientras Luffy y Nami se separaban llegando a un puesto donde se ponía a prueba la fuerza…

- **Ponga a prueba su fuerza y gane un premio para su novia** \- hablo el anunciador, mientras Luffy sonreía, pero antes del chico, un tipo enorme se acercaba dispuesto a golpear el colchón de aquella máquina, mostrándose confiado por su musculatura…

 **-Solo se trata de medir la fuerza, si llega al más alto rango gana, señor-** hablo el anunciador, por lo que el hombre corpulento golpeaba, marcando el numero 72…

- **Lástima, está dentro de la media, señor-** hablo el anunciador, mientras la gente notaba como Luffy se estiraba y Nami veía el regalo que pediría, confundiendo al dueño del local…

- **Pobre chico, todo por querer impresionar a su novia-** murmuraba la gente, por lo que Nami, suspirando, le indicaba al locatario que empezara a bajar un peluche en específico…

A punto de iniciar, Luffy se bajaba la parte superior de su kimono, mostrando su cuerpo trabajado, lo que sorprendió a la gente que seguían expectantes al golpe, por lo que el pelinegro preparando su puño golpeaba el colchón de la máquina, haciendo que la misma temblara debido al impacto…

 **\- ¡¿512?!, es muy superior al rango más alto de 200-** hablo el anunciador con la boca abierta igual que la gente, por lo que, enseñando la lengua, Nami tomaba una pequeña ballena de peluche que en su etiqueta decía "Laboon, la ballena" mientras tomaba el brazo de Luffy y juntos se retiraban del puesto…

En otra parte, Zoro se mantenía en un puesto comiendo takoyakis acompañado de Robin…

 **\- ¿Segura no quieres? Esta muy bueno-** hablo Zoro con la boca llena de takoyakis, por lo que, negando con una sonrisa, Robin veía como daba inicio un espectáculo de Iaido como muestra de la escuela donde estudiaba el peliverde…

 **-Mire sensei, Zoro-kun está en aquel local-** hablo un joven de pelo negro, por lo que el maestro caminando lentamente, se asomaba en aquel puesto en cual el peliverde y Robin seguían platicando…

- **Zoro-kun es bueno verte por aquí-** hablo el hombre con una sonrisa cálida, haciendo que Robin notara que el peliverde había hallado un buen lugar para entrenar…

 **-Eres mi mejor alumno, ¿Por qué no demuestras tus dotes a los nuevos aprendices?** \- pregunto el hombre, por lo que Zoro terminando de comer un takoyaki, se sentaba pidiendo que le sirvieran sake en un ochoko…

 **-Disculpe sensei Kojiro, tengo compañía y no quiero dejarla sola-** hablo Zoro tomando su sake, por lo que Robin, queriendo ver en acción al peliverde, esbozó una sonrisa discreta que descoloco a Zoro…

- **Por mí no hay problema Zoro, fufufufu** \- finalizo Robin, haciendo que el peliverde suspirara porque no tenía como zafarse y sin más se levantaba para tomar la katana que le daba su maestro…

 **-Te pasas mujer** \- hablo Zoro mientras tomaba el mentón de Robin y depositaba un beso profundo, haciendo que la mujer sonriera mientras el peliverde se preparaba para demostrar su entrenamiento…

Robin notaba como el peliverde danzaba moviendo la katana, logrando que la gente se emocionara y la pelinegra tuviera un recuerdo claro sobre Zoro…

 **-Con que era eso-** hablo Robin esbozando una sonrisa, mientras el maestro Kojiro enseñaba uno de los actos que no estaba en el directorio…

- **Una persona ha sido seleccionada del público la cual será atada con una cuerda y siendo Zoro-kun mi más brillante alumno, cortará los lazos del agarre de dicha persona, sin tocarla-** hablo Kojiro manteniendo la calma, mientras la gente miraba como la persona seleccionada era Robin...

 **\- ¡Espere sensei, no puedo hacerlo!** \- exclamo Zoro, siendo interrumpido por las palabras de Robin que revelaba algo que dejo confundido al espadachín…

 **-Yo le pedí a tu maestro que esto se llevara a cabo-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 30**

* * *

 **¿Que sucedera con Zoro y Robin?  
**

 **Pues al menos ya se consumo el amor entre Luffy y Nami, hahahahaha**

 **Seguimos con el Festival en el siguiente capitulo, mientras espero su respuesta a la pregunta que deje al principio...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estaremos leyendo...**


	31. Fuegos Artificiales

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardar, pero lamentablemente parezco un zombie totalmente enfermo y tengo muchos escalofrios, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo...**

 **He decidido cambiar la tematica y por ende estare contestando reviews en cada capitulo que suba... (ya luego regresare con las preguntas One Piece y las menciones)**

 **Bueno desempolvemos los reviews...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Uff, todos felices con el lemmon, espero se preparen cuando estrene mi serie de drables de este tipo, hahahahaha... (no me hare responsable por hemorragias nasales)**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Entre dicho y dicho, pues me enferme... T_T... Mientras el Hype de los capitulos y la pérdida de sangre no te maten, es un ganar por parte de los dos, hahahahaha NTC... Gracias por tu apoyo y espero te guste esta nueva entrega...**

 **-YARELIS: Igualmente agradezco tu apoyo, ya que sin ustedes, yo no estaria aqui, por lo que espero este resfriado no me afecte mas y pueda seguir actualizando rapido...**

 **-JUANMASTER: No te preocupes, espero todo este bien en la Universidad y mientras sigas leyendo mi fic, yo me siento realizado... Ánimo y éxito en tu trayecto escolar...**

 **-XIORY NADESHIKO: Respuesta a todas tus preguntas en este capitulo... (Triste para Zoro y Feliz para Tony)... Gracias por el apoyo y espero disfrutes este capitulo...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Sabes que a pesar de tener relacion escritor - lector, siempre intentare apoyar a mis nakamas, espero que todo este mejor respecto a lo que me comentaste y cualquier cosa te mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-GUEST: ...**

 **-LUIS A CANUL M: ¿Era un review tuyo esa letra G?, Bueno, ves que cada que hago una escena trato de que sea muy centrada en la pareja, creeme que algo intenso vendra con Robin y Zoro, solo se paciente, ¿si?... Espero te guste el inicio de este capitulo...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Me alegra que estes bien, no cuento con seguro contra hemorragias nasales hahahaha... Me alegra que mis lectores vean esos detalles ocultos en mi fic (sobre Laboon) y mucho animo en tu travesia en tu nuevo fic, estare impaciente de tu nuevo capitulo...**

 **Por cierto...**

 **¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 REVIEWS Y VAMOS SUPERANDO LA MARCA!**

 **Disculpen mi emocion, pero me gusta agradecerles por seguir mis historias y que me demuestren que tanto les gusta o disgusta (segun sea el caso) a traves de un pequeño mensaje o inclusive tomarse el tiempo para escribir algo largo...**

 **Cada review lo leo, igual cada MP y en el caso extremo, inclusive agradezco a aquellos que leen la historia y le dan favoritos, follow y me agregan a sus escritores favoritos...**

 **¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

 **Retomando, Espero les guste esta entrega y sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 31: Fuegos Artificiales

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¡Otra vez volviste a pelear chico estúpido! -** hablo un hombre de pelo color verde oscuro, mientras tomaba de la mano a un niño de pelo verde que mostraba varios moretones y lo llevaba hacia una pequeña vecindad...

 **-Zoro-kun, ya no debes pelear-** hablo una mujer de pelo color verde claro la cual se notaba muy desgastada debido a estar enferma, pero aun así seguía curando las heridas de aquel niño…

 **\- ¡Ya no deberías preocuparte por él! -** hablo el hombre mientras entregaba a la mujer una pastilla acompañada de un vaso de agua y la acomodaba en una pequeña cama para que siguiera descansando…

 **-Tarmes, Zoro es mi hijo, sabes que igual que a ti, lo quiero mucho-** hablo la mujer mientras recibía la pastilla y el hombre suspiraba sabiendo que la enfermedad de su esposa empeoraba…

 **-Debes descansar Elesa, también Zoro es mi hijo, creo que puedo cuidarlo-** hablo Tarmes mientras tocaba el hombro de su esposa y con mucho cuidado, seguía acomodando las sábanas de la cama para que descansara…

 **\- ¡¿Ves lo que provocas con tus tontas peleas?!-** hablo Tarmes frustrado mientras arrojaba a Zoro afuera de la casa y la lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza, ocultando las lágrimas del hombre...

 **-No quiero perder a tu madre, ¿comprendes que falta nos puede hacer a los dos? -** pregunto Tarmes mientras Zoro miraba fijamente a su padre portando en el rostro del niño los pequeños curitas con las que su madre lo había curado…

 **\- ¡Pelee porque se burlaban de mi madre dicen que, gracias a ella, dejaste tu trabajo y que solo te dedicas a cuidarla, que eres un inútil igual que ella! -** exclamo Zoro haciendo que su padre comprendiera que su hijo en verdad buscaba proteger a su madre…

 **-Perdóname Zoro, perdóname-** hablo en lágrimas Tarmes abrazando con fuerza a su hijo, haciendo que el niño empezara a llorar, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, ya que su madre moría mientras más avanzaba el tiempo...

Era irónico que el día que Zoro perdería a su madre, su padre tuviera el mismo destino fatídico…

 **\- ¡Mamá, ya llegué! -** hablo Zoro que había salido para comprar comida, ya que su padre regresaba de una entrevista de trabajo, dispuesto a cambiar el panorama que sufrían antes…

 **\- ¿Zoro-kun? -** pregunto Elesa mientras el peliverde asentía, pero el niño tiraba una taza de té que le había preparado a su madre, al ver la escena que tenía enfrente…

 **\- ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? -** pregunto con angustia Elesa apoyada en una pared de la casa, notando Zoro que su madre había perdido la vista…

- **Aquí estoy mamá-** hablo Zoro tratando de contener sus lágrimas mientras la mujer sentía el pelo de su hijo, esbozando una sonrisa cálida y haciendo un esfuerzo para abrazarlo…

 **-Eres lo mejor que pude pedir Zoro-** hablo Elesa sabiendo que había perdido la vista, por lo que, ayudando a su madre, el peliverde le daba su medicina, hasta que escucho un balazo cerca de su casa…

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? -** pregunto Elesa, por lo que, tapándola con una sábana, Zoro se dirigía hacia la entrada de su casa, llevándose una sorpresa al abrir la puerta…

 **\- ¡Papá! -** exclamo Zoro mientras veía que Tarmes se desangraba por un balazo en su pulmón izquierdo y que trataba de detener la hemorragia…

- **Perdóname Zoro, por dejarte esta carga** \- hablo Tarmes con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su mirada se empezaba a apagar y con su mano libre, limpiaba las lágrimas que surgían de los ojos de su hijo…

 **-Protege a tu madre y nunca permitas que alguien te diga que no eres capaz de hacer algo** \- hablo Tarmes escupiendo sangre mientras notaba que su vida por fin llegaba a su final…

 **\- ¡¿Quién fue?!-** pregunto Zoro enojado mientras los vecinos que estaban alrededor, se metían a sus casas evitando el contacto visual con el niño peliverde…

En la cama donde una mujer estaba acostada, ella sentía como sus fuerzas se iban agotando lentamente…

 **\- "Perdóname Zoro por dejarte solo, te quiero mucho"-** pensó por última vez Elesa mientras sentía que se debilitaba, dejando caer la taza de té que su hijo le había preparado…

Zoro, escuchando el sonido de la taza rompiéndose, rápidamente entró al cuarto donde estaba su madre solo para hallar que la mujer había dejado de existir esbozando una sonrisa…

Cayendo de rodillas mientras miraba que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, Zoro lloro amargamente sabiendo que se había quedado completamente solo al haber perdido a su familia…

 **\- ¿Sabes el nombre del niño? -** pregunto un tipo vestido de traje mientras observaba como la policía empezaba a llegar y uno de los oficiales trataba de calmar a Zoro que seguía en shock debido a lo que había sucedido…

 **-Desconozco, pobre diablo de su padre, pedir dinero sabiendo que no podría pagarlo-** hablo uno de los secuaces, por lo que viendo que los paramédicos sacaban otro cuerpo de la casa, el sujeto de traje se retiraba susurrando unas palabras…

- **Ese chico tendrá la autoestima destrozada y su confianza se verá afectada-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿No confías en tu habilidad? -** pregunto Robin, por lo que, saliendo de su trance, el peliverde apretaba su puño mientras la gente vitoreaba sobre el espectáculo…

- **Por favor Robin-** hablo Zoro ocultando su mirada, lo que hizo que la pelinegra comprendiera que el peliverde no se encontraba bien, haciendo que inclusive el maestro Kojiro, detuviera todo, tomando el hombro de su alumno…

 **-Disculpa por forzarte a esto-** hablo Kojiro haciendo que otro alumno usara la katana y diera inicio otro espectáculo, mientras Robin se retiraba con un cabizbajo Zoro…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Zoro? -** pregunto Robin preocupada, por lo que alzando la vista y suspirando, Zoro sabía que necesitaba recobrar esa confianza que había perdido ese día que sus padres habían muerto…

 **-Hay que seguir viendo los puestos, mujer-** hablo Zoro mientras Robin lo detenía tomando su mano y lo abrazaba como si supiera que algo malo había pasado por la mente del peliverde…

 **-Si no deseas contarme está bien, solo recuerda que por algo decidí andar contigo** \- finalizo Robin mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Zoro y depositaba un beso profundo en los labios de este, notando un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del peliverde…

 **-Lo sé mujer, eso lo sé muy bien-** concluyo Zoro mientras seguía viendo los puestos alrededor y más cerezos empezaban a caer, indicando el casi inicio del espectáculo…

En otra parte del Festival, un chico rubio caminaba junto a Deva, deteniéndose en un puesto en particular…

- **Qué lindo, ¿es el gran Soul King en forma de esqueleto?** \- pregunto Deva curiosa mientras miraba el llaverito de su gran ídolo, Brook en forma de un esqueleto con afro…

- **Si, en el orfanato lo hicimos con todo nuestro esfuerzo para agradecer a Brook-san-** hablo la encargada mientras Sanji se daba cuenta que, en el fondo del local, se mostraba a Franky cargando cajas con más souvenirs…

 **\- ¿Franky? -** pregunto Sanji haciendo que el peliazul volteara mientras asentía alzando su pulgar y acercándose al rubio y a la pelirroja…

 **-No gastes mi nombre-** hablo Franky peinando su pelo azul, mientras Deva seguía viendo cosas, dispuesta a comprar casi todo lo tuvieran de su ídolo, Soul King…

 **-Quiero todo esto-** hablo Deva, sorprendiendo a todos los encargados mientras Sanji suspiraba y hacia cuentas con Franky para pagar toda esa mercancía que la pelirroja se llevaba…

 **-Espera onee-chan-** hablo Franky mientras Deva se iba con Sanji esbozando una sonrisa, deteniendo ambos su marcha al ver que el peliazul buscaba entre sus cosas un pedazo de metal que empezaba a moldear en la parte trasera del puesto…

 **-Esto es un presente por ayudar al orfanato** \- hablo Franky mientras mostraba un pequeño llavero con la imagen chibi de Deva y Sanji tomados de la mano…

 **\- ¡Qué lindo! -** exclamo Deva haciendo que Franky sonriera al ver que a la chica le había gustado el detalle y el peliazul se despedía con una mirada hacia Sanji de "cuídala o te mato", el cual el chico rubio capto rápidamente…

Caminando por los puestos, Deva tomaba el brazo de Sanji, apoyándose la chica mientras se acercaban a la zona donde caerían los cerezos y terminaría con los fuegos artificiales…

 **-Estoy feliz de conocerte Sanji-kun-** hablo Deva, por lo que, notando el brillo en los ojos de la chica, Sanji suspiraba aun preocupado por las palabras de su padre sobre unirse a Baroque Works…

- **Mira ahí vienen Nami, Luffy, Nojiko, Ace, Robin, Zoro, Kaya, Usopp, Tony y… ¿Tristan? -** hablo Deva haciendo que Sanji observara que el pelicafe venía con una sonrisa mientras Tristan se apoyaba del hombro del estudiante de medicina…

 **(UNA HORA ATRÁS ANTES DEL EVENTO)**

 **-Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¿debería llamarles o mejor deambulo? -** se preguntó Tony mientras veía como la gente andaba animada, por lo que el chico guardaba su celular para visitar los puestos…

- **Al fin a cabo los veré en el evento principal** \- finalizo Tony mientras se detenía en un puesto para comer y de paso divertirse un poco con el concurso que ahí se llevaba a cabo…

Caminando por los puestos, Tony tenía un pequeño mapache de peluche con un gorro de reno que había ganado en un local, por lo que notando que el Festival era muy grande, el chico decidía descansar cerca de un parque que estaba en silencio ya que ahí no había locales…

Sin embargo, llegando a la banca del parque, Tony se llevaba una sorpresa, al ver a una chica de pelo color café que estaba sentada y que por lo que se podía percibir, había llorado mucho…

 **\- ¿Tristan? -** pregunto Tony acercándose, por lo que, volteando la chica, rápidamente abrazo al pelicafe, confundiéndolo en el proceso…

 **\- ¿Qué quieres Tristan? -** pregunto Tony mientras se quedaba estático y notaba como la chica no lo soltaba, lo que hizo que el chico suspirara esperando lo que le diría la chica…

 **-No me desaires por favor Tony-** hablo Tristan con la voz entrecortada, por lo que, deshaciendo el abrazo, el pelicafe se sentaba en la banca viendo como la chica evita el contacto visual…

 **-Termine con Lance-** hablo Tristan mientras alzaba la mirada, viendo la chica como Tony se mantenía sin ningún cambio en su semblante e inclusive bostezaba al escuchar esas palabras…

 **-Pues bien por usted señorita Delouard, si me lo permite debo reunirme con mis amigos-** finalizo Tony levantándose, dispuesto a irse del lugar, ya que para el chico le era ya indiferente…

 **\- ¿No podemos volver a ser amigos?** -pregunto Tristan con sus ojos humedecidos, por lo que, deteniéndose, Tony apretaba su puño mientras su mirada se ocultaba en una ligera sombra…

 **-No quiero ser tu amigo, Tristan, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí…-** no pudo concluir Tony ya que la chica se arrojaba a sus brazos y depositaba un beso en los labios del pelicafe…

 **-Tampoco quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que seamos algo más-** hablo Tristan terminando el beso, por lo que, dudando aun, Tony supo que lo único que podría hacer es dar un ultimátum a la chica…

 **-Si esto es solo por un capricho tuyo, créeme que…-** no quiso concluir Tony, por lo que, viendo directamente a los ojos de la chica, el pelicafe sentía como su corazón seguía latiendo con prisa…

- **Tú lo dijiste, el amor no se busca para no estar solo, se siente para complementarse-** hablo Tristan sincera, por lo que, sonriendo, Tony decidía reunirse con sus amigos, sabiendo que al menos esa noche estaría acompañado de la chica que le gustaba…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¡Chicos! -** exclamo Nami agitando su mano mientras todos se reunían y notaban como todos los cerezos de los arboles empezaban a caer creando un gran espectáculo…

 **\- ¡Wow es muy hermoso! -** exclamaron Deva y Nojiko mientras los demás sonreían y empezaban ver cómo la gente tomaba fotos para guardar ese momento…

 **\- ¿Desean una foto de todos ustedes juntos? -** hablo un fotógrafo mientras los jóvenes se miraban entre ellos, haciendo que Luffy asintiera esbozando una enorme sonrisa…

 **-Digan "Queso"-** hablo el fotógrafo mientras todos sonreían y los cerezos cayendo lograban una gran foto, mostrando a jóvenes felices y en algunos casos, enamorados…

Finalmente, los fuegos artificiales daban inicio y los jóvenes se sentaban en una zona donde había pasto, disfrutando del espectáculo…

Viendo los fuegos artificiales crear patrones, Luffy sintió como una mano tomaba la suya, revelándose como Nami que miraba al chico esbozando una sonrisa…

- **Me alegra mucho haberte conocido Luffy-** hablo Nami apoyándose en el hombro del chico mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa de orgullo y seguía observando los fuegos artificiales acompañado de su novia y sus amigos…

Terminado el evento principal mientras el Festival seguía, los chicos regresaban a la Torre Mugiwara para hacer una pequeña reunión entre ellos…

 **\- ¡Wow, quedo muy bien, shishishishi! -** exclamo Luffy mientras veía como Zoro y Sanji acomodaban un enorme cuadro en la pared principal del cuarto piso, revelándose como la foto de todos cuando estaban en el Festival de Cerezos…

 **-Gracias a Ace-kun pudimos ampliarlo** \- hablo Robin mientras los demás admiraban la foto, en la cual todos juntos se veían totalmente felices…

 **\- ¡Bueno es hora de festejar, por la amistad que forjamos! -** exclamo Nojiko haciendo que todos asintieran mientras levantaban sus manos, dejando que Sanji pusiera música para iniciar la convivencia…

 **\- ¡Luffy, vamos a bailar! -** hablo Nami mientras el pelinegro se levantaba y como podía empezaba a bailar con la pelinaranja, logrando que los demás se unieran al baile y disfrutaran esa noche…

 **\- ¡Oye Zoro, no te acabes el sake que traje del Festival! -** exclamo Nojiko mientras el peliverde seguía tomando ignorando a la chica, que empezaba discutir con él….

- **¡Hahahaha, una vez que comienzas una discusión con Nojiko, llevas las de perder Zoro! –** exclamó Ace logrando que los demás empezaran a reírse, viendo como en efecto Zoro era derrotado por la chica de pelo lila que tomaba la botella de sake con orgullo…

- **En eso se parece mucho a Nami, shishishishi** \- hablo Luffy sin pensar, mientras Usopp y Tony le señalaban con miedo, quien estaba detrás del pelinegro...

 **\- ¿Qué dijiste Luffy? -** pregunto Nami con un aura de amenaza mientras el chico volteaba nervioso cubriéndose con sus manos, empezando a huir de su novia y logrando que sus amigos carcajearan por esa escena…

 **\- ¡Ven aquí Luffy, de esta no te escapas! -** exclamo Nami persiguiendo al pelinegro mientras los demás seguían festejando y en la ciudad, el Festival continuaba con gran ímpetu…

Esa noche, todo sería tranquilo, pero en el cuadro donde se mostraban jóvenes esbozando una enorme sonrisa, esa felicidad seria borrada por los siguientes eventos…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 31**

* * *

 **Empiezo a tomar mi bolsita de papel para evitar marearme (odio la gripa)...  
**

 **Pues con esto, doy finalizado el festival de cerezos, espero les guste el desarrollo del fic y vayan preparando sus pañuelos para los proximos capitulos... :(**

 **Espero recuperarme y actualizar pronto, mientras tanto les mando una abrazo de Bepo y no estamos leyendo pronto...**


	32. El Ataque a la Torre Mugiwara

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo...**

 **Medio recuperado y la tragedia invade mi gusto por escribir...T_T**

 **Hace como dos dias, se descompusieron algunas letras de mi teclado en la laptop y no es divertido escribir con el teclado en pantalla...**

 **Intentare arreglarlo y espero poder seguir escribiendo...**

 **Bueno, demos inicio a la seccion: REVIEWS EN DIRECTO... :3**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Gracias por tu review y tus animos para recuperarme, sigo un poco griposo, pero aqui esta una nueva entrega...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL:Aqui sigo vivo!... es molesto estar enfermo, pero tambien es util debido a que mis alucinaciones con los medicamentos a veces dan buenas ideas para fics...gracias por tus palabras y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo...**

 **-XYORI NADESHIKO: Dentro de lo feliz, siempre hay tristeza... un saludo...**

 **-YARELIS: Fue muy triste, no pude evitar sentir un nudo en mi garganta al escribirlo... Gracias por tu review y he aqui una nueva entrega de este fic...**

 **-LUIS A CANUL M: No te conformes nakama con esa escena ZoRo, creeme que mientras mas paciente es uno, las recompensas son altas... lo de la presion como mencione no fue por tu causa, fue un lector que practicamente me exigia que volviera mi escrito un fic ZoRo y pues asi no se vale... Veras en este fic, como esas escenas se haran mas evidentes... un abrazo y gracias por tu apoyo...**

 **Pues esta vez, no puedo decir nada respecto a este capitulo, espero les guste...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 32: El Ataque a la Torre Mugiwara

Un mes después del Festival de Cerezos, en la habitación de una chica de pelo color naranja, la cual tenía un sueño…

" _ **\- ¡Chicos es bueno verlos de nuevo! -**_ _exclamaba un pirata con un sombrero de paja mientras los demás sonreían, pero una chica de pelo color naranja notaba algo que cruzaba el pecho del chico…_

 _ **-Luffy, ¿y esa cicatriz? -**_ _pregunto Nami mientras se acercaba e inclusive los demás miraban la misma en forma de X, recorriendo los pectorales del capitán…_

 _ **\- ¿Luce bien, ¿no?**_ _\- hablo Luffy mientras recorría la cicatriz con sus dedos y su semblante se mostraba decaído, logrando que los demás detectaran tristeza en los ojos de su capitán…"_

 **\- ¿Qué fue ese sueño? -** se preguntó Nami levantándose agitada mientras volteando y viendo el reloj, la chica sabía que era hora de levantarse y desayunar…

 **-Espero no sea nada malo-** susurro Nami, mientras escuchaba como la puerta de su cuarto era tocada, sabiendo la chica de quien se trataba…

 **\- ¡Nami, dice Sanji que es hora de desayunar, shishishishi! -** exclamo Luffy mientras la voz se alejaba y la pelinaranja se levantaba estirándose y olvidándose momentáneamente del sueño que había tenido…

La tarde transcurría con normalidad en la Torre Mugiwara, sin embargo, en un gran edificio que tenía unas grandes letras que realzaban el nombre "Baroque Works", un hombre con traje negro empezaba a dar instrucciones…

 **-Mr. 4 y Mr. 7 se encargarán de los puntos de distracción para la policía, Mr.6, Mr. 5 y Mr.9 empezaran a atacar el edificio donde viven esos chicos-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras varios secuaces empezaban a preparar todo para empezar el ataque en los lugares designados…

Bajando del edificio, Mr. 0 recibía una llamada, en la cual se podía leer claramente en la pantalla del celular, el apellido "Vinsmoke" …

- **Tranquilo, tu hijo regresara arrastrándose ante tus pies, no le haré daño-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras del otro lado del auricular, un hombre esbozaba una sonrisa, sabiendo que su alianza daría frutos…

 **\- ¿Cuántos soldados quedan en el edificio? -** pregunto por última vez Mr. 0 mientras subía a una limosina y todos los demás subordinados se iban en camionetas negras…

 **-Contando a los empleados, son alrededor de 300 personas, Mr. 0-** hablo Mr.9, por lo que viendo por última vez el edificio, el líder de Baroque Works empezaba a fumar un puro tomando un botón rojo que le entregaba el chofer de la limosina…

 **-Serán muchos pésames para las familias** \- hablo Mr. 0 retirándose en la limosina, mientras una enorme explosión ocurría en el edificio, atrayendo la atención de los alrededores…

En la Torre Mugiwara…

 _ **(- ¡Una enorme explosión ha ocurrido en la empresa Baroque Works! -**_ _hablo el anunciador de las noticias atrayendo la atención de los chicos que estaban descansando en el cuarto piso…_

 _ **-La policía está acudiendo en este momento, todo indica que hay alrededor de 300 personas encerradas en las llamas-**_ _siguió hablando el anunciador mientras en la pantalla se veía el edificio en llamas y los bomberos intentando detener la gran explosión…)_

 **\- ¿Baroque Works fue atacado?** \- pregunto Nami mientras los demás seguían pendientes de las noticias, las cuales volvían a dar otra noticia de último minuto…

 _ **(- ¡Otra explosión ha ocurrido en el orfanato "Esperanza", ¡por suerte no hay víctimas!**_ _\- hablo el anunciador, haciendo que los chicos supieran de qué lugar se trataba_ _ **…)**_

 **-Franky, ¿están bien los niños?** \- pregunto Nami hablando por teléfono mientras sus amigos no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo en las noticias, ya que varios lugares registraban explosiones, sin que se pudiera esclarecer algo al respecto…

 **-Si onee-chan, fue una fortuna que salimos a pasear o esto se hubiera puesto feo-** hablo Franky mientras Nami sonreía al escuchar eso y despidiéndose, seguía al pendiente de las noticias…

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!-** pregunto Sanji mientras varias zonas de la ciudad sufrían los estragos de incendios o explosiones como si hubiesen sido planeadas…

 **-Voy a cambiarme, veré si puedo ayudar a Franky-** hablo Luffy corriendo hacia el quinto piso, por lo que Nami, viendo la preocupación del pelinegro, decidía acompañarlo…

- **Se ve que el sol se meterá en unos minutos, será un bonito atardecer-** hablo Mr.0 mientras varios subordinados bajaban de las camionetas donde venían e iniciaban a rodear la Torre Mugiwara…

- **Te dejo los honores, Mr. 9-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras Daz Bones salía de la limosina y gracias a un subordinado recibía una bazooka que estaba lista para ser disparada…

- **Después de mí, disparen** \- hablo Mr.9 guiando la bazooka e iniciando el disparo, haciendo que los demás subordinados lo acompañaran, creando explosiones en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡Luffy espérame, te voy a acompañar! -** exclamo Nami, pero en ese instante, las detonaciones destruían parte de la Torre, creando una inmensa nube de humo…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** hablo Nami totalmente confundida mientras sangre corría por su frente y las explosiones seguían dando en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡Secuaces, entren! -** exclamo Mr. 6 mientras los subordinados entraban y empezaban a destruir todas las cosas que había en el estacionamiento y otros empezaban a subir las escaleras…

 **\- ¡¿Están todos bien?!-** hablo Sanji mientras trataba de caminar y el chico tenia sangre en su brazo debido al impacto de los escombros…

 **\- ¡Sanji, ayúdame con Usopp! -** exclamo Zoro, que como podía trataba de mover una piedra que aplastaba el pie del pelinegro con nariz larga…

 **\- ¡Chicas, hay que bajar de la torre, Robin-san llama por favor a Terry Gilteo!** \- exclamo Ace mientras las explosiones seguían y el pelinegro de pecas veía como todo era destruido sin poder evitarlo…

Logrando sacar a Usopp que no había sufrido mucho daño en su pierna, Zoro y Sanji trataban de moverse en la nube de humo, sin éxito alguno ya que las detonaciones continuaban…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** grito Zoro ya que sabía que su amigo y Nami seguían en el quinto piso, tal vez igual de heridos que ellos…

 **\- ¡Nami, Nami! -** grito Luffy, el cual, moviendo una puerta rota, se encontraba con la pelinaranja que corría y lo abrazaba, viendo que su novio estaba bien…

 **-Hay que ir con los demás, esto debe ser obra de Baroque Works-** hablo Luffy mientras se movía entre los escombros y calmaba a Nami, que seguía temblando debido a lo que pasaba…

Llegando por fin al cuarto piso, Luffy se reencontraba con sus amigos, por lo que viendo que los ataques no cesaban, el chico daba una alternativa para salir de la Torre…

 **\- ¡Hay que usar la salida de escape que nos dijo Terry Gilteo!** \- hablo Luffy mientras los demás asentían y el pelinegro era informado por Robin sobre el aviso a Terry…

- **Gracias Robin-** hablo Luffy dejando que Robin calmara a Nami, mientras el pelinegro, mostrando una mirada de ira, se dirigía a las escaleras de los pisos inferiores…

 **\- ¡Luffy no vayas, por favor! -** exclamo Nami en lágrimas, por lo que, sin voltear, el pelinegro aumentaba su furia al escuchar que su novia lloraba por lo provocado por esos hombres…

 **\- ¡MONKEY D. LUFFY!, ¡TE MOSTRARE EL INFIERNO DE PERDER LO QUE AMAS, ESTAS RODEADO POR TODA MI ORGANIZACIÓN!, ¡SI EN VERDAD TIENES PANTALONES PARA RETARME, ESTARE EN EL ULTIMO PISO DE TU TORRE! -** exclamo por un altavoz Mr. 0 mientras se alzaba en vuelo en un helicóptero, aterrizando en la terraza de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡Luffy, por favor, vámonos!** \- hablo Nami tomando el brazo del pelinegro por lo que, alzando la vista, el chico sabía que no podía a arriesgar a sus amigos, así que, viendo la salida secreta, todos los residentes de la Torre se retiraban llegando al primer piso…

 **-La salida trasera es de mucha utilidad-** hablo Robin, pero de nueva cuenta, la voz en el altavoz se escuchaba en lo alto de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡MALDITO COBARDE!, ¡POR ESO NO PUDISTE PROTEGER A GALVI!, ¡POR ESO LA MADRE DE ESA CHICA LLAMADA NAMI MURIO!, ¡PORQUE ERES UN COBARDE QUE NO PUEDE PROTEGER NADA! -** exclamo Mr. 0 tratando de provocar a Luffy, el cual apretaba su puño, por lo que sabiendo que había encontrado un punto vulnerable, Mr. 0 revelo algo que dejo a todos perplejos…

 **\- ¡¿QUIERES SABER QUIEN ERA TU PADRE?!, ¡EL TRABAJÓ PARA MI!, ¡POR ESO TU MADRE MURIO!, ¡POR ESA RAZON TE ABANDONO CON TU ABUELO!, ¡PORQUE EL NO PUEDE MIRARTE A LA CARA POR LA CULPA QUE SIENTE! –** exclamo Mr. 0 logrando que Luffy bajara su mirada derramando unas lágrimas, sorprendiendo inclusive a Ace que desconocía esa historia…

 **\- ¡Espera Luffy! -** hablo Nami, intentando detener a Luffy que regresaba a la Torre, hallándose con secuaces que sonreían cínicamente, sabiendo que las palabras de su jefe habían logrado hervir la sangre del pelinegro…

 **-Luffy, Sabo y yo somos hermanastros, si es verdad lo que dice ese tal Mr. 0, inclusive Sabo ha de desconocer el pasado de Monkey D. Dragon** \- hablo Ace, haciendo que los demás quedaran conmocionados, por lo que viendo a Nojiko y acercándose a Nami, el pelinegro con pecas esbozaba una sonrisa, tratando de calmar la situación…

- **Vayan por ayuda, yo traeré a ese tonto, por algo soy su hermano mayor-** hablo Ace mientras empezaba a correr, siendo detenido por Sanji, Zoro, Usopp y Tony, que miraban con seriedad al pelinegro, dándole a entender que ayudarían…

 **\- ¡Están locos, pueden morir! -** exclamaron Nami y Deva, mientras todos los hombres sonreían y un hombre peliazul llegaba a esa zona, acompañado de varios de sus colegas…

 **-Es hora de ayudar a Luffy-** hablo Franky mientras los demás veían que junto al peliazul, llegaban 80 personas, todos dispuestos a ayudar…

 **-Chicas, por favor busquen refugio con Terry Gilteo, prometemos regresar con vida** \- hablo Ace mientras Nami, acercándose al hermano mayor de su novio, hacía una última petición…

- **Por favor, no permitas que a Luffy le pase algo-** hablo Nami con los ojos humedecidos, por lo que, volteando a ver a sus amigos, Ace esbozaba una sonrisa alzando su pulgar en señal de que cumpliría esa promesa…

 **-Todos volveremos-** hablo Ace corriendo junto a los demás, regresando a la Torre mientras empezaban a golpear a todos los secuaces de Baroque Works que intentaban detenerlos…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Ace llegando al estacionamiento, mientras todos los hombres notaban como Luffy seguía peleando con los subordinados que no le permitían avanzar…

Volteando Luffy notaba como los colegas de Franky empezaban a ayudarlo, por lo que, subiendo con sus amigos, el pelinegro llegaba al segundo piso, la biblioteca…

- **Que irónico que tenías que estar con ellos Franky** \- hablo un sujeto gordo y robusto, el cual se parecía a Arlong, pero en menor estatura…

 **-Mr. 5, Hody Jones** \- hablo Franky anteponiéndose a Luffy y los demás, sabiendo el peliazul que ese sujeto era el causante del daño en el orfanato…

- **Supongo que ustedes deben ser Usopp y Tony-** hablo Hody mientras los chicos se confundían ya que ese agente conocía sus nombres…

- **Se preguntarán porque dije sus nombres y la respuesta es sencilla, mientras estamos parloteando aquí, ustedes no han visto la actualización de las noticias-** hablo Hody con una sonrisa burlona mientras mostraba un celular en el cual se veían las noticias recientes…

 _ **(- ¡Quién esté haciendo, se ha pasado la raya, el hospital principal ha sido incendiado debido a explosiones y hay muchas víctimas! -**_ _exclamo el anunciador del noticiero, mientras en la pantalla se veía como la gente luchaba por salvarse y el incendio era controlado…)_

 **\- ¡Malditos! -** exclamo Tony con lágrimas, mientras Usopp apretaba el puño y se acercaba, siendo detenido por Franky que sabía que sus amigos estaban sufriendo mucho…

- **Luffy, Ace, Zoro y Sanji sigan adelante, nosotros tres nos quedaremos-** hablo Franky mientras los hombres asentían y sin más subían, pasando a lado de Hody Jones que seguía esbozando una sonrisa sin remordimiento…

- **Antes de que te vayas Monkey D. Luffy, déjame mostrarte el poder de Baroque Works-** hablo Hody mientras tomaba un celular llamando a uno de sus subordinados…

 **-Nuestro jefe dijo que no solo tu conocerás el infierno, toda la gente que quieres también sufrirá-** concluyo Hody mientras activaba el altavoz y mostraba el teléfono a Tony, el cual ladeaba la cabeza de confusión debido a la acción del agente de Baroque Works…

- **Tony, me han capturado-** hablo una voz que el pelicafe reconoció como la de Sagel, por lo que, exaltado, el chico exigía una respuesta…

- **No es necesario que sufras por esto, siempre procura sonreír y recuerda mucho las palabras de tu padre-** finalizo Sagel mientras un balazo se escuchaba y la llamada era cortada, dejando a Tony perplejo…

 **\- ¿Ahora sabes cuál es el alcance de Baroque Works? -** finalizo Hody riendo, mientras Luffy se alistaba a golpear a Mr. 5, pero de la nada, Tony depositaba un tremendo puñetazo que lanzaba a Hody contra un librero…

 **\- ¡Sigue adelante Luffy y derrota a ese imbécil de Mr. 0! -** hablo en lágrimas Tony, por lo que viendo que su amigo estaba enfadado, Luffy, Ace, Zoro y Sanji seguían subiendo dejando a los combatientes seguir…

 **-Eres bueno, pero aun desconoces porque tengo el número 5 dentro de la organización-** hablo Hody Jones mientras desaparecía sorprendiendo a Tony que veía como el agente de Baroque estaba detrás de él…

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh ¡-** grito Tony mientras Franky y Usopp veían como Hody Jones, sin remordimiento alguno, le rompía el brazo al pelicafe, mientras el agente reía como un psicópata…

Mostrándose en cámara lenta, Franky notaba como Usopp aceleraba el paso dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo, mientras Hody volteaba dispuesto a empezar la pelea, exclamando unas ultimas palabras…

 **\- ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA DEMOSTRACION DE LOS AGENTES MÁS PODEROSOS DE BAROQUE WORKS! -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 32**

* * *

 **¡Sagel-san!... T_T  
**

 **No puedo agregar más, ustedes son mejores criticos, yo solo escribi las escenas esperando haber transmitido las sensaciones que yo senti y que sinceramente son difíciles para mi...**

 **Una utima pregunta...**

 **¿EN QUE DISPOSITIVO LEEN LOS FICS EN FANFICTION?**

 **UN ABRAZO DE BEPO Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO PRONTO...**


	33. Infierno

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo... :(**

 **Se nota que el inicio de un capitulo dio pie a muchas teorias o indicios de que Ace morirá, pero eso lo dejaremos para después ya que lo importante es el ahora (como les gusta sufrir)...**

 **Escribir estos capitulos estan logrando que se me hagan nudos en la garganta, pero si no siento eso, se que lo escriba no logrará transmitir las emociones de este tipo...**

 **Bueno, vamos a la sección...**

 **REVIEWS EN DIRECTO POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Pobre Tony... Baroque Works es una organización malevola, de eso no hay duda... No te preocupes si no puedes comentar, como siempre digo, con que lean, para mi es suficiente... Mucho exito en tu camino universitario... OwO...**

 **-JUANMASTER: Veamos, cicatrices... No puedo responder nada a tus teorías, mejor sigue leyendo y asi todo tendrá respuestas a su debido tiempo..**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Viene lo triste, espero tus dudas se resuelvan conforme esto siga su curso... Ya estoy mejor de salud, gracias... Portgas D. Ace, mismo dilema, conforme siga la historia tus dudas seran respondidas...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: A diferencia de mis anteriores historias, te doy la razón para odiar a Baroque Works ya que en verdad, son seres despreciables... gracias por tu apoyo...**

 **-ALAN P C: Antes que nada, gracias por comentar mi humilde trabajo... ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?... Wow, nunca espere escribir tanto después de que recien habia terminado "Fragmentos del Pasado"... Esperando te guste, aqui una nueva entrega de este fic...**

 **-YARELIS: Que bueno que viste ese detalle sobre Luffy que quería resaltar... Pobre Luffy... Aqui tienes una nueva entrega de este fic...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Respuestas en los proximos capítulos... Espero estes mejor en todo el sentido de la palabra...Un abrazo de Bepo...  
**

 **-LUIS A CANUL M: Ese es el animo que me gusta ver!... Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que los próximos capitulos sean de tu agrado...**

 **Por cierto... Hay un pequeño aviso al final de este capítulo...**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 33: Infierno

 **-Con eso será suficiente-** hablo Kaya mientras terminaba de curar las heridas de Nami y gracias a Terry que había mandado ayuda, estaban en una pequeña casa, lejos de la Torre Mugiwara…

- **Es bueno saber que estas bien-** hablo Robin mientras Kaya mantenía un gesto de preocupación por sus amigos y más por los sucesos que ocurrían en distintos lugares…

 **-Espero que mis ayudantes puedan sacar sanos y salvos a sus amigos-** hablo Terry sin saber que aquella pelea marcaría un antes y un después en la Torre Mugiwara…

Regresando a la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-No deben pelear solo por hacerlo** \- hablo Franky mientras Usopp y Tony permanecían golpeados y Hody reía a carcajadas debido a que sabía que habían subestimado su fuerza…

 **-Mr. 5, escuche mucho de tu fuerza en el mercado negro-** hablo Franky mientras Hody se alistaba para pelear, sacando la lengua para lamer un poco de sangre que tenía en su mejilla…

- **Hody Jones "Hammer"-** hablo Franky mientras se cubría de un gran impacto y una gran pelea daba inicio, por lo que el peliazul lograba asestar un golpe que azoto a Hody en el suelo…

 **-Eres distinto a esos niños tontos** \- hablo Hody desapareciendo, mientras Franky suspiraba ya que había descubierto algo mientras peleaba con el agente de Baroque Works…

- **Esa organización tiene mucha tecnología, ¿verdad?** \- pregunto Franky mientras veía como Hody intentaba volver a golpearlo, siendo detenido por un impacto que Usopp le daba en el rostro…

\- **¿Narizón estas bien?** \- pregunto Franky mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga asentía y notaba como su amigo Tony seguía inconsciente…

 **-Gracias por entablillar su brazo Franky, te debo una-** hablo Usopp notando que Hody Jones salía de los escombros esbozando una sonrisa al ver que sus rivales eran fuertes…

- **No bajes la guardia o ese imbécil nos puede ganar** \- hablo Franky, pero Hody recibía una llamada, por lo que levantaba su celular que seguía tirado en el piso…

- **Yo en tu lugar estaría más calmado, Franky-** hablo Hody mientras ponía el altavoz de su teléfono, provocando al peliazul…

 **\- ¡Franky, no te dejes intimidar por esos tipos, nosotros estaremos bien! -** exclamo del otro lado de la línea una voz que Franky reconocía como una de las ayudantes del orfanato…

 **\- ¡Tú, maldito! -** hablo Franky enojado, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, Hody sabía que podría controlar la situación, al notar el semblante del peliazul…

- **Personas de buen corazón como ustedes, merecen sufrir-** hablo Hody, pero finalmente Usopp se acercaba lentamente con su mirada ensombrecida, logrando que el agente se confundiera por la acción ante sus ojos…

 **-Luffy siempre ha peleado por nosotros, ¿crees que permitirá que sus amigos sufran?, el moriría antes que ocurra eso-** hablo Usopp frente a Hody mientras Franky notaba la voluntad del pelinegro que había sido transmitida a sus amigos…

 **-Este lugar será su tumba-** hablo Hody mientras enterraba un cuchillo en el abdomen de Usopp, sorprendiendo a Franky que, corriendo para auxiliar al chico, notaba como Hody quedaba perplejo debido a que el pelinegro de nariz larga tomaba el cuchillo y la mano del agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Prometimos volver todos juntos-** hablo Usopp recordando unas palabras de Luffy sobre su entrenamiento mientras la sangre seguía corriendo en su abdomen y Hody no podía moverse…

 **\- "Es hora de hacer tus puños unos torpedos"-** había dicho Luffy, por lo que, alistando su puño, Usopp recordaba las lágrimas de Tony cuando Sagel había muerto y sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Hody era tremendamente golpeado, siendo azotado por el impacto que inclusive sorprendía a Franky que notaba como el puño de Usopp goteaba de sangre….

 **\- ¡Oye narizón hay que curar tus heridas!** \- exclamo Franky mientras hombres enmascarados entraban y veían a los tres chicos, alertando al peliazul que se disponía a ayudar a sus amigos…

 **-Tranquilo, somos ayudantes de Terry-san, debemos llevar a estos chicos para que sanen sus heridas, también salvar a los demás ya que la estructura de la Torre está cediendo** \- hablo el ayudante mientras otro le informaba que las escaleras al siguiente piso habían sido destruidas…

 **-Sabía que esto pasaría, vean si podemos subir por el cable del elevador-** hablo el que parecía el líder de la operación y con ayuda de Franky, auxiliaban a Usopp y a Tony…

En el tercer piso, donde se localizaba el gimnasio de la Torre…

 **-Nunca pensé que me encargarían al imbécil niño de la familia Vinsmoke-** hablo Mr. 6 mientras Sanji suponía que su familia ya se había unido con esa organización…

- **Chicos, sigan adelante, luego les explicare todo lo que pasa-** hablo Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo, por lo que, asintiendo, Luffy, Ace y Zoro subían al siguiente nivel dejando al chico rubio con su oponente…

 **-Cierto, mi jefe desea hablar contigo-** hablo Bellamy mientras arrojaba un celular, el cual sonaba constantemente, alertando al rubio sobre los planes de su padre…

- **Sanji Vinsmoke, tu padre quiere cerrar esta alianza, ¿Por qué no te unes y así nadie sufre más? -** hablo Mr. 0 haciendo que Sanji apretara su puño, mientras sabía en la encrucijada en la que se encontraba…

 **\- ¡Ese bastardo nunca será un padre para mí! -** grito Sanji, por lo que, suspirando, Mr. 0 decidía mostrar porque razón su padre confiaba plenamente en la alianza…

 **-Debes conocer algo que tú y tus estúpidos amigos desconocen, se llama poder-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras Bellamy sacaba una tableta digital mostrando en la imagen a Deva que salía del lugar donde estaba resguardada para contestar una llamada…

 **\- ¡Deva-chan permítame acompañarla!** \- hablo un ayudante de Terry mientras se quedaba cerca de la chica, que sonreía al ver quien le llamaba en ese momento…

 **\- ¿Cómo la están grabando? -** pregunto Sanji por el celular, por lo que Mr. 0 riendo seguía demostrando el alcance del poder de su organización…

- **Disfruta del espectáculo, el número que le llama ha sido intervenido para que escuches la conversación-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras Sanji seguía viendo la escena y finalmente se revelaba la persona que le llamaba a Deva…

 **\- ¡Devon! -** exclamo con felicidad Deva mientras del otro lado de la línea, un pelirrojo sonreía y empezaba a platicar con la chica…

- **Encontré a unos tipos que me dijeron que te hablara en este momento, no sé si sean tus amigos-** hablo Devon mientras Sanji escuchaba, sabiendo que esos tipos eran agentes de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡Detente maldito! –** exclamó Sanji mientras del otro lado del auricular, Mr. 0 por fin mostraba aquello que confirmaba, la forma en que acabaría con la voluntad de los chicos de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¿Amigos en África?, ¿De qué hablas Devon?** \- pregunto la pelirroja, por lo que escuchando todo, Sanji apretaba su puño de frustración, mientras Mr. 0 pronunciaba unas palabras que el rubio escucho claramente…

 **-Mátenlo-** hablo Mr. 0 que parecía tenía otro teléfono, haciendo que Sanji siguiera atento a la escena que se mostraba a continuación…

\- **¡Oigan que hacen! -** se escuchó del lado donde Devon hablaba, escuchándose un golpe mientras el teléfono caía, conmocionando a Deva…

 **\- ¡Devon, ¿Qué sucede?!-** exclamo la chica mientras se escuchaba lo que parecía una golpiza y finalmente una persona levantaba el celular riendo cínicamente…

 **\- ¡Saludos de sus amigos de Baroque Works, Hahahahahaha!** \- exclamo el tipo mientras Deva lloraba y dejaba caer el celular, alertando al ayudante de Terry Gilteo que llamaba a su jefe para ayudar a la pelirroja que lloraba desconsoladamente…

\- **¿Qué sucede Deva?** \- pregunto Nami mientras Deva seguía de rodillas bañada en lágrimas y gritaba devastada, haciendo que el ayudante de Terry levantara el celular…

 **\- ¿Desean unas fotos de Devon acompañado por nosotros? -** pregunto el secuaz cínicamente mientras el ayudante, recibiendo las fotos, notaba la maldad de esa organización Baroque Works…

Dejando caer el celular, se mostraba a Devon bañado en sangre mientras los agentes de Baroque Works se reían y posaban para la foto…

 **\- ¡Malditos! -** exclamo Sanji mientras del otro lado del auricular, Mr. 0 suponía que la muerte de ese chico ya se había cumplido gracias a uno de sus agentes que convenientemente estaba en África…

 **-Bienvenido al infierno, Vinsmoke Sanji-** hablo Mr. 0 colgando la llamada, mientras Bellamy seguía riendo a carcajadas y Sanji ocultaba su mirada en una sombra, recordando los momentos en que Deva le platicaba de su hermano…

 **\- ¿Ves porque nunca podrán…-** hablo Bellamy siendo interrumpido por una tremenda patada que derrotaba al instante al agente con el número 6 de Baroque Works…

 **-Nunca les perdonare esto-** hablo Sanji caminando hacia el siguiente nivel, siendo detenido por un hombre en traje negro y que traía un sombrero de copa…

- **Sabía que Mr. 6 era un imbécil-** hablo el sujeto mientras caminaba encima de Bellamy y sin remordimiento, le rompía el cuello al agente, sorprendiendo a Sanji…

- **Era uno de los tuyos, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -** pregunto Sanji encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo y el sujeto, miraba como todo el lugar estaba quemado y nuevas detonaciones destruían la Torre…

 **-Simplemente porque ya no sirve-** hablo el agente, viendo como Sanji se acercaba depositando una patada en el abdomen del hombre de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¿Sabes que existen unos monjes que pueden hacer su cuerpo duro como el metal? -** pregunto el agente, revelándose como Lucci, el cual no se inmutaba por la patada de Sanji…

- **Mi nombre es Rob Lucci, soy uno de los tres inquisidores de Baroque Works-** hablo Lucci mientras aceleraba el paso y sin darle tiempo de respuesta, el agente depositaba una serie de golpes que provocaba que Sanji escupiera mucha sangre…

- **Aún es muy pronto para que veas el infierno, solo quería ver como terminaba esto, así que espero ver pronto a Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo Lucci yéndose, mientras Sanji permanecía inconsciente y las llamas seguían ardiendo con ímpetu, destruyendo el lugar…

En el cuarto piso, Ace, Luffy y Zoro eran detenidos por Mr. 9…

 **-Así que tu número era falso-** hablo Luffy mientras el hombre moreno miraba las cosas del cuarto piso, admirando en especial el cuadro donde aparecían todos los chicos de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-No importa mi número, estar dentro de los 10 puestos hacen que sea muy peligroso-** hablo Daz Bones mientras mostraba dos katanas que tenía en su posesión…

 **-Este será mi rival, Luffy** \- hablo Zoro mientras mostraba una empuñadura donde tenía una katana, sorprendiendo a Luffy y a Ace…

 **-Mi maestro Kojiro me entrego esto, es hora de demostrar que soy digno de esta katana-** hablo Zoro, por lo que, viendo los detalles del rostro del peliverde, Mr. 9 revelo algo…

 **\- ¿Tu eres el niño que quedo traumado hace 12 años al ver a sus padres muertos?** \- hablo Daz Bones, haciendo que Zoro apretara su puño mientras recordaba ese fatídico día y de paso preguntara algo sobre ese suceso…

 **\- ¿Baroque Works asesino a mi padre Tarmes?** \- pregunto el peliverde mientras Luffy y Ace notaban enojo total en las palabras de su amigo, el cual miraba fijamente a Daz Bones…

- **Deja te lo digo lentamente para que se grabe en tu cabeza, nuestra organización asesinó a tu padre-** hablo Daz Bones, logrando que Zoro alzara la vista, sorprendiendo a Luffy y Ace, ya que el peliverde desenvainaba su katana chocando con la empuñadura de M. 9….

 **\- ¡Sigan adelante!** \- exclamo Zoro mientras Luffy comprendía el enojo de su amigo, por lo que, viendo a su hermano, el pelinegro subía al quinto piso, esperando encontrar respuestas…

- **Aun desconoces la conexión entre ustedes y ese chico llamado Luffy-** hablo Daz Bones mientras desenvainaba sus katanas y se alistaba para pelear con Zoro…

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** pregunto Zoro, por lo que sonriendo mientras empezaba a acelerar preparando un ataque, Mr. 9 revelaba algo que sorprendía al peliverde…

 **-Nuestro jefe ha soñado que en el pasado asesinaba a su amigo-**

En la zona donde estaban resguardadas las chicas…

 **-Deva estará en shock durante un rato, con los calmantes que le di, estará dormida-** hablo Kaya mientras las demás chicas sabían que su amiga estaba totalmente devastada después de saber que su hermano estaba muerto…

 **-No puedo con esta incertidumbre, Terry-san, ¿es cierto que el padre de Luffy pertenecía a Baroque Works? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que el subordinado, sabiendo que no podía esconder nada, se sentaba en un sillón empezando a contar el pasado del padre de Luffy…

 **-Dragon-san cambio completamente cuando conoció a Lena-san, lamentablemente, el sujeto apodado Mr. 0 quería el control de la Organización para sus planes malévolos** \- hablo Terry mientras las chicas se sentaban y escuchaban atentas la verdad sobre esa organización…

 **\- ¿Quieres decir que Baroque Works no era así desde su creación?** \- pregunto Robin, por lo que, asintiendo Terry, recordaba esos días y seguía revelando porque su líder había cambiado…

- **El padre de Luffy actualmente es líder de…-** no pudo hablar Terry al sentir sangre que corría por su boca, empezando a sentirse mal, mientras su teléfono sonaba…

 **\- ¿Terry-san está bien? -** pregunto Nami preocupada, pero alzando su mano, Terry contestaba su celular para llevarse una sorpresa…

- **Dragon desconoce el alcance de mi poder, lamentablemente esas chicas morirán contigo, Terry Gilteo-** hablo Mr. 0 haciendo que el ayudante de Dragon, corriera tirando todas las tazas de té en posesión de las chicas…

 **\- ¡Elites, protejan a las chicas, todos nuestros medios deben estar intervenidos! -** exclamo Terry mientras caía de rodillas sabiendo que su final se acercaba…

 **\- ¡Terry-san! -** exclamo Nami tratando de ayudar al hombre, pero este, esbozando una sonrisa confiaba en que Luffy saldría ileso de la Torre…

 **-Dragon-san es líder de una Organización secreta llamada "Nuevo Mundo", Sabo-san les explicara, llámenlo por favor-** hablo Terry por última vez mientras caía y finalmente moría frente a sus soldados esbozando una sonrisa…

De regreso a la Torre Mugiwara….

 **\- ¡Será grandioso ver como tu amigo es asesinado por mi jefe! -** exclamo Daz Bones mientras contenía los embates y Zoro sabía que algo malo se aproximaba en el quinto piso de la Torre…

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú? -** pregunto Luffy mientras debajo de una lámpara sin luz, se mostraba una silueta que veía a los dos hermanos, esbozando una sonrisa en el proceso…

- **Digamos que soy una de los agentes más temibles de Baroque Works, tengo el número 7** \- hablo la silueta, mientras Ace le indicaba a Luffy que subiera, aunque el hermano mayor no deseaba eso, debido a la batalla que le esperaba a su hermano menor…

 **-Ten cuidado Luffy-** hablo Ace, por lo que, susurrando unas últimas palabras, Luffy pasaba a lado de la silueta, sabiendo que era hora de conocer la verdad…

 **-Regresare con Nami y seguiremos siendo felices-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 33**

* * *

 **Música de suspenso...  
**

 **Creo que esta vez se están pasando de la raya los de Baroque Works...**

 **Como siempre digo, ustedes son los mejores criticos sobre esto...**

 **Ahora, el aviso es este:**

 **ESTARE INDISPUESTO UNA SEMANA DEBIDO A QUE SALDRE DE MI CIUDAD HERMOSA POR ASUNTOS EXTERNOS A MI PERSONA..**

 **EN ESE LAPSO NO PODRE ESCRIBIR NADA DEBIDO A QUE ESTARE MUY OCUPADO EN EL LUGAR AL QUE VOY...**

 **QUERIA AVISARLES Y DE PASO AGRADECER SU PACIENCIA...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto...**


	34. Buscando Respuestas:Portgas D Ace Muere

**Nota: Nuevo capítulo... T_T**

 **"Bueno... si no hubiese sido por Sabo... Y por tener un hermano pequeño como tú... Ni si quiera hubiese querido vivir..." -** _Portgas D. Ace_ **  
**

 **Todos sabian que esto ocurriría...**

 **Desde que planee mi fic, cada dia que escribía un capítulo, no quería que este día llegara...**

 **En la parte de la despedida, les recomiendo usar el soundtrack de One Piece:**

 ** _Maya's Strong Thoughts_**

 **Regrese bien de mi pequeño tour con grandes experiencias y aunque fue por trabajo, les agradezco su paciencia...**

 **SECCION REVIEWS EN DIRECTO POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Disculpame por este escenario, pero era necesario por razones que mostraré posteriormente... En verdad agradezco cada una de tus palabras, las lágrimas no paran debido a que se que muchos han pedido evitara esta escena, pero espero me perdonen por ello...**

 **-YARELIS: Gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo, aqui tienes una nueva entrega de mi humilde trabajo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Aqui tienes la última razon para que termines de odiar a Baroque Works... Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo y he aquí un nuevo capítulo...**

 **-RORONOA: No comentare tu review, interpretalo como gustes...**

 **-MISUZU93: Golpeando mi cabeza en el suelo, igual que con mis demás lectores, te pido una disculpa por el capítulo que leeras a continuación...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Regrese después de un cansado tour por trabajo, pero valio la pena... Gracias por tu apoyo y una disculpa por este capítulo...**

 **Quiero terminar esto, con las siguientes palabras:**

 **"Sonreir antes de morir no significa no temerle a lo inevitable, significa que no te arrepientes de nada de lo que has hecho en tu vida y que has vivido con mucho placer..."**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 34: Buscando Respuestas: Portgas D. Ace Muere

 **\- ¡Luffy está luchando con Baroque Works! -** exclamo Sabo que parecía poseído por la negligencia de no poder ayudar a sus hermanos…

 **-En estos momentos no puedes ir Sabo, Terry se está encargando de eso-** hablo Dragon mostrándose tras un escritorio y a lado de él, Koala permanecía cabizbaja al no poder ayudar a Sabo…

 **\- ¡Es tu hijo, mi hermano! -** exclamo Sabo, por lo que, viendo directamente a los ojos del chico rubio, Dragon seguía leyendo las notas sobre el fin de la guerra en un país…

- **Sabo, discúlpame, pero esta vez hay cosas más importantes, no puedo jugar con la identidad secreta de la Organización y revelarla con esa facilidad-** finalizo Dragon, haciendo que el rubio acelerara el paso, siendo detenido por dos ayudantes de Dragon…

 **-No dejaras este edificio hasta que termine lo de Luffy-** concluyo Dragon mientras Sabo lo miraba con odio y Koala sabía que algo malo se acercaba debido a una grieta en la taza de té de su jefe inmediato…

De regreso a la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Es bueno ver que no eres un cobarde como tu padre-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras permanecía en la cantina del sexto piso y Luffy lo miraba con seriedad, dispuesto a pelear con ese hombre…

 **\- ¡Tú! -** exclamo Luffy corriendo hacia Mr. 0, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Lucci aparecía y golpeaba a Luffy en el rostro, aventándolo contra la mesa de billar…

 **\- ¿Creías que me ensuciaría las manos contigo?, hahahaha no me hagas reír-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras Luffy se levantaba y miraba al hombre de traje y sombrero de copa…

 **-Si Lena, tu madre hubiera venido conmigo, tu hubieses sido un gran hijo-** hablo Mr. 0, por lo que, enfadándose, Luffy iniciaba la pelea con Lucci, que recibía de lleno el golpe del pelinegro…

- **Tu amigo rubio intento lo mismo, pero tuve un entrenamiento que me permite fortalecerme como el acero-** hablo Lucci mientras asestaba un puñetazo que arrojaba a Luffy contra las mesas de juegos y la estructura del piso caía debido a los impactos antes recibidos…

 **-Pelea bastardo-** hablo Luffy, haciendo que Mr. 0 se sorprendiera al ver los ojos del pelinegro, recordando esa mirada en Dragon…

- **Detente Lucci, si quiere pelea conmigo, la tendrá-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras se quitaba el saco y se aflojaba la corbata, viendo Luffy como el sujeto se acercaba revelando su rostro a la luz…

 **-Recuerda mi rostro, soy Mr. 0 conocido como Akainu-**

En la pelea del cuarto piso…

 **\- ¿Crees que con ese nivel podrás vencerme? -** pregunto Daz Bones mientras Zoro sangraba y notaba que su técnica no era buena comparada con la del agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Luffy confía en mí, no perderé-** hablo Zoro mientras recordaba la primera vez de su encuentro con el pelinegro, el primer día en la Universidad…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Entonces vives solo?** \- pregunto Luffy mientras caminaba hacia su departamento acompañado de Zoro que se mantenía distanciado…

- **Eso no te debe importar** \- hablo Zoro, por lo que, llegando a la puerta de su departamento, Luffy esbozaba una sonrisa debido al comentario del peliverde…

- **Lo sabía, vives solo, shishishishishi-** hablo Luffy haciendo que Zoro se descolocara porque no esperaba ese comentario por parte del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca, yo nunca te dije eso! -** exclamo Zoro con dientes de tiburón, haciendo que Luffy sonriera y por primera vez dijera algo que sorprendía al peliverde…

 **\- ¿No crees que nos conocemos de otra vida? -** pregunto Luffy ladeando su cabeza, por lo que, notando la actitud del pelinegro, Zoro también tenía esa sensación desde el primer momento que había visto a Luffy…

 **-Tal vez mientras más convivamos, consigamos esas respuestas** \- finalizo Zoro confundido, por lo que, escuchando esas palabras, Luffy esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al ver que había conseguido la amistad del peliverde…

 **\- ¡Entonces seremos compañeros de piso, shishishishi! -** concluyo Luffy mientras reía a carcajadas y Zoro suspiraba, pero cayendo en cuenta de las palabras, cambiaba su semblante mientras la tarde se acababa y el peliverde exclamaba siendo ignorado por Luffy que entraba al departamento…

 **\- ¡Yo nunca dije que viviría contigo! -**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Arte secreto de una espada: envainar y desenvainar** \- hablo Zoro mientras la sangre corría por su frente y la mirada del peliverde se cubría de un color rojizo…

 **\- ¡Muere imbécil, tú serás mi ascenso a un número más alto! -** exclamo Daz Bones mientras aceleraba y Zoro se mantenía en una posición para terminar la batalla…

En el momento que ocurría el choque, Robin siendo trasladada a otra parte, miraba por la ventana de la camioneta como si sintiera que algo ocurría con Zoro…

 **-Baroque Works somos los mejores, perdóneme Akainu-sama-** hablo Daz Bones mientras caía al suelo desangrándose y Zoro terminaba por envainar su katana, mostrando un semblante serio…

 **-Termina esto Luffy-** hablo Zoro cayendo mientras en las afueras del edificio, varios secuaces de Baroque Works se preparaban para destruir la Torre…

Sin embargo, una limosina se acercaba a esa zona acompañada de varias camionetas, mostrando a un hombre de pelo rojo que poseía un sombrero de paja en sus manos…

- **Es hora de ayudar al próximo dueño de este tesoro-** hablo Shanks mientras las camionetas seguían respaldando a la limosina donde iba el hombre pelirrojo…

De regreso a la Torre, en el sexto piso…

 **-Lucci, prepara el helicóptero, nos vamos** \- hablo Mr. 0 mientras un Luffy bañado en sangre intentaba levantarse, sin éxito alguno…

- **Estas ensuciando mis botas con tu sangre podrida-** hablo Akainu mientras depositaba una patada en la cara de Luffy que lo arrojaba contra la pared, mientras más vigas del techo caían en el piso…

 **-Te venceré-** hablo Luffy levantándose, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, Mr. 0 arrojaba su puro hacia donde estaba la cantina, iniciando un incendio en ese piso…

En el quinto piso….

- **Pensar que esa mujer huiría cuando vio que no podía ganarme-** hablo Ace sacudiendo su camisa blanca, pero en ese instante, el techo del piso se rompía, mostrando a Luffy que azotaba en el quinto piso, para sorpresa de Ace…

 **\- ¿Luffy, estas bien?** \- pregunto Ace, por lo que asomándose mientras el fuego se propagaba, Akainu bajaba burlándose del pelinegro…

 **-Portgas D. Ace, hermanastro de esa escoria-** hablo Mr. 0, logrando que el hermano mayor de Luffy se alistara para pelear contra el líder de Baroque Works…

 **-No te perdonare que hayas lastimado a mi hermano-** hablo Ace mientras corría y empezaba a atacar a Akainu que sonreía dispuesto a aceptar el reto…

En un edificio afuera de la ciudad…

 **-Los ataques siguen, lamentablemente Terry-san fue asesinado** \- hablo un ayudante, por lo que Dragon, escuchando eso, sabía que era hora de saber si su contacto había llegado a Japón…

- **Aldren, cuida a las chicas, dentro de poco llegaran Eigel y Law** \- finalizo Dragon mientras su subordinado asentía y colgaba la llamada, sabiendo que venía uno de los comandantes de la Organización…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Nami? -** pregunto Nojiko, pero volteando mientras recordaba la escena de su sueño, la pelinaranja temblaba dejando caer una taza de té que le había dado su hermana…

 **-Siento que algo malo pasara, Nojiko-** hablo Nami, por lo que intentando calmar a su hermana, Nojiko la abrazaba susurrando palabras para confortarla…

- **Este aire de incertidumbre nos tiene con los nervios de punta-** hablo Kaya mientras se sentaba junto a Robin y la pelinegra veía como Deva seguía inconsciente, pero con mucha fiebre…

 **-Regresen sanos y salvos-** hablo por última vez Robin mientras los ayudantes de Dragon seguían en movimiento, esperando respuesta de los que estaban en la Torre…

De regreso en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Hace mucho calor-** hablo Ace mientras seguía peleando con Akainu, pero el hermano de Luffy mostraba mucho daño en su cuerpo a diferencia del líder de Baroque Works, que seguía riendo debido al resultado…

 **-Ustedes nunca podrán vencerme…-** hablo Mr. 0 siendo interrumpido por Luffy que depositaba un puñetazo que deformaba el rostro de Akainu y lo arrojaba contra la pared donde estaba un pequeño retrato de los chicos residentes de la Torre que Luffy tenía en su cuarto…

 **\- ¡Maldito mocoso! -** hablo Mr.0 mientras arrojaba una granada, acción que noto Ace que corría para salvaguardar a su hermano…

La explosión ocurría haciendo que lo que estaban afuera del edificio, notaran como el quinto piso sacaba una pantalla de humo….

" _ **-A partir de ahora, ellos serán tus hermanos, Luffy-**_ _hablo Garp mientras carcajeaba y el pelinegro veía a los dos chicos que se mantenían distantes al niño…_

 _ **-Mi nombre es Sabo, seré tu hermano mayor**_ _\- hablo el rubio mientras Luffy sonreía, por lo que, volteando, el pelinegro con pecas, se acercaba y extendía la mano con un semblante de indiferencia…_

 _ **-Soy Portgas D. Ace-**_ _hablo el chico, pensando que Luffy lo rechazaría como el buscaba, pero en cambio, el pequeño Luffy esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al saber que ya no estaría solo…_

 _ **-Prometo ser un buen hermano, Ace, shishishishi-**_ _finalizo Luffy mientras el pelinegro con pecas, sentía un calor humano y un corazón sincero de aquel niño…"_

 **\- ¿Estás bien Luffy? -** pregunto Ace mientras el humo se disipaba y su hermano menor abría los ojos viendo el fuego alrededor y a su hermano cubriéndolo…

 **-Estoy bien… Ace…-** hablo Luffy interrumpiendo sus palabras totalmente perplejo ya que miraba la escena provocada por el ataque de Akainu…

Una viga de acero atravesaba el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras Luffy apenas y era rozado por esa viga que se había caído por la explosión…

 **\- ¡Espera Ace, te ayudaré!** \- exclamo Luffy siendo detenido por las palabras de su hermano que sabía era inevitable ese destino…

 **-Es inútil Luffy, esa cosa perforó mi pulmón** \- hablo Ace desangrándose y Luffy sentía como sus ojos se humedecían por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su hermano mayor…

- **Es raro, pero tuve una sensación de que esto ocurriría-** hablo Ace, por lo que, acercándose, Luffy notaba como la viga atravesaba a su hermano mayor…

 **-Sin embargo, no podría llamarme tu hermano si dejo que algo te pase-** hablo Ace mientras sangre corría por la viga, mostrando todo el daño en el cuerpo del hermano de Luffy…

 **-Creo que es todo** \- hablo Ace tosiendo sangre, mientras Luffy lloraba y el fuego seguía consumiendo todo el lugar, dejando a los dos hermanos en esa escena triste…

- **Gracias por quererme Luffy, en verdad has madurado, desde el primer instante que conocí tu corazón puro, supe que sería grandioso ser tu hermano mayor-** hablo Ace sonriendo mientras Luffy lloraba y como podía abrazaba a su hermano mayor…

- **Sonará absurdo, pero creo que nuestro destino era encontrarnos en esta vida, inclusive los sueños que has tenido con Nami es una clara muestra de ello-** susurraba Ace mientras sus ojos se perdían en un claroscuro y la sangre corría por el brazo del hermano mayor de Luffy cayendo en el suelo formando un pequeño charco…

- **Lo único que lamento es no poder verte crecer y estar como en los viejos tiempos contigo y el tonto de Sabo, si lo llegas a ver, dale mi saludo igual que a Makino y al viejo Garp-** hablo Ace alzando un poco su rostro recordando sus aventuras junto a sus hermanos y en especial, rememorando como había sido su encuentro con Nojiko…

- **Se feliz con Nami, discúlpame con Nojiko y Sabo, pero, sobre todo, nunca olvides sonreír-** susurro Ace mientras su mirada se apagaba y el chico hacia un gesto triste para luego esbozar una sonrisa, finalmente muriendo, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo se mantuviera clavado por esa viga de acero…

 **-Ace… Ace… Ace…-** hablo Luffy mientras sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y el pelinegro veía el cuerpo de su hermano que yacía muerto esbozando una sonrisa….

 **\- ¡ACEEEEEEE! -** grito Luffy bañado en lágrimas haciendo que los amigos del pelinegro tuvieran esa sensación sobre que algo malo había ocurrido…

- **Este solo es el comienzo de tu infierno, Monkey D. Luffy** \- hablo Akainu saliendo de varios escombros, mientras Luffy, cegado por la ira, solo corría para golpear a Mr. 0 que sonreía sacudiéndose su camisa que estaba destrozada…

" _ **-Seré tu hermano mayor, nunca estarás solo de nuevo**_ _\- había dicho Ace un día, cuando había tenido su primera aventura con Luffy y Sabo…"_

Al momento que Luffy se disponía a atacar a Akainu, Lucci aparecía con las dos katanas de Daz Bones, mostrando las mismas al rojo vivo mientras realizaba dos cortes que cruzaban el pecho de Luffy, el cual caía desangrándose debido a la profundidad de la herida…

- **Eso lo matara lentamente-** hablo Akainu mientras Luffy se movía inconscientemente, ya que la herida se desangraba y el chico había perdido la razón debido a todo el daño que había acumulado y el shock de la muerte de su hermano…

 **-Para terminar, esto-** hablo Mr. 0 sacando una pistola dispuesto a asesinar a Luffy, pero explosiones detenían al líder de Baroque Works, mostrándose como los ayudantes de Dragon…

 **-Maldición, ¡Hay que irnos Lucci! -** hablo Akainu mientras subía a la terraza de la Torre Mugiwara y abordaba un helicóptero….

 **\- ¡Destruyan la Torre! -** exclamo Mr. 0 por un celular que le era proporcionado por Lucci, pero al ver que nada ocurría, el líder de Baroque Works se sorprendía al escuchar la voz del otro lado del auricular…

 **-Esta vez ganaste, pero nunca permitiré que lastimes de nuevo a estos chicos-** hablo Shanks mientras sus hombres detenían a los secuaces de Baroque Works…

 **-Dile a Dragon que su hijo le manda saludos desde el infierno-** hablo por última vez Akainu colgando la llamada, haciendo que Shanks apretara el celular mientras indicaba a sus hombres que ayudaran a los heridos en la Torre…

 **\- ¡Shanks-san, lamentablemente el hermano de Luffy-san está muerto! -** exclamo uno de los ayudantes desde al otro lado del auricular, haciendo que el pelirrojo cambiara su semblante, por uno de frustración por no haber llegado antes a la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡¿Y cómo esta Luffy?!-** exclamo Shanks mientras veía como los demás hombres eran llevados en camillas hacia las ambulancias…

 **\- ¡Esta gravemente herido y en total shock! -** exclamo el ayudante, mientras Shanks trataba de pensar, y daba órdenes para que auxiliaran al pelinegro…

Bajando, Shanks notaba como la herida de Luffy era muy profunda, viendo la equis cruzando su pecho y la cual parecía una quemadura muy grave…

- **Hay que estabilizar rápido a ese chico o morirá, de por si su vida ya está en peligro-** hablo un hombre de pelo color morado, haciendo que Shanks volteara y reconociera esa voz…

- **Eigel-** susurro Shanks mientras notaba al chico que estaba acompañando al hombre de pelo color morado y que se mostraba hermético a la situación…

- **Law, tu y yo subiremos a esa ambulancia, nuestro deber es evitar que el hijo de Dragon muera-** hablo Eigel mientras el pelinegro asentía y se ponía guantes de medico subiendo para ver los signos vitales de Luffy, dejando que Eigel pronunciara unas últimas palabras al pelirrojo…

 **-Lo mejor de que el hijo de Dragon esté en shock, es que no necesitaremos anestesia-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 34**

* * *

 **Perdón por esto...  
**

 **Si se preguntan porque use el apodo de Sakazuki, "Akainu", esto se revelará posteriormente...**

 **Vengo un poco cansado y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo...**


	35. Realidad Despues de la Batalla

**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**

 **Se que a muchos les dolió la muerte de Ace, pero conforme avance este fic, verán las razones asentadas para conectar completamente la historia...**

 **De hecho, para que se den una idea, con este capítulo llego al 57% de mi historia...**

 **A partir de estos capítulos empiezo a mostrar la conexión sobre la llamada "vida pasada" que es el tema principal de este fic...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS EN DIRECTO POR FALKNER ZERO**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Una disculpa, a veces las vidas pasadas tienden a repetirse o en este caso, alguien provoca que se repitan... Creo que he escrito de más, hehe... Espero que tu ánimo se eleve, ya que no me gusta leer a mis lectores con ese semblante... un abrazo de Bepo y sonrie, ¿si?...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Nunca espere este resultado sobre la muerte de Ace, pero con la idea final del fic, espero... Ups, he vuelto a divagar... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: Shanks y sombrero de paja... En efecto, Eigel es el mismo personaje de mi anterior trabajo "La Destrucción de las Akumas no Mi" pero en este fic no tendrá mucha participación (creo)...**

 **-MISUZU93: Ya divague mucha información futura de este fic... Pues tengo sorpresas preparadas, pero para saberlo, debes seguir este fic... (una disculpa por la muerte de Ace...)**

 **No tengo más que agregar, solo espero seguir con muchas ideas en mi cabeza y estar escribiendo muchas historias LuNa...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 35: Realidad Después de la Batalla

" _ **\- ¡No me dejes solo en este lugar abuelo! -**_ _gritaba un niño de pelo negro con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo, mientras veía toda la zona tropical donde parecía entrenaría…_

 _ **-Dragon, yo mejor lo entreno, no es necesario abandonarlo**_ _\- hablo Garp, pero el hombre de gran porte viendo a su hijo llorar, recordaba el rostro de su esposa reflejada en ese niño…_

 _ **-No quiero perder a Luffy, tú lo entrenaras en el momento en que yo lo diga, por lo mientras se quedara en esta selva un mes, si sobrevive seguiremos el entrenamiento**_ _\- hablo Dragon alejándose con su padre mientras el pequeño Luffy lloraba amargamente abandonado en aquella selva tropical…"_

- **Bisturí-** hablo un hombre de pelo color morado mientras empezaba a operar a Luffy, el cual seguía inconsciente y varios médicos examinaban la herida…

 **-Eigel-san al parecer los cortes fueron hechos con algo muy caliente, los mismos provocaron una cauterización de la herida, quedara una cicatriz muy visible si es que sobrevive-** hablo Law mientras limpiaba la sangre que surgía de la boca de Luffy…

 **-Nuestro trabajo es salvarle la vida, lamentablemente no podremos ayudarlo cuando despierte-** hablo Eigel empezando a limpiar la zona quemada de Luffy, dejando descolocado a Law que seguía al pendiente de los signos vitales del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿A qué se refiere Eigel-san? -** pregunto Law mientras el hombre de pelo color morado revisando la zona afectada iniciaba la operación hablando por última vez…

- **Nadie podrá sanar su corazón muerto por ver a su hermano fallecer ante sus ojos** -

Llegando a un edificio donde estaba resguardadas las chicas…

 **\- ¿Shanks?** \- pregunto Nami notando como el pelirrojo se acercaba y se sentaba en un pequeño sillón viendo a las chicas confundidas por su actitud…

 **-Antes que nada, yo trabajo para Monkey D. Dragon, aunque mi estatus era inactivo-** hablo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a las chicas que seguían escuchando atentas…

- **La batalla en la Torre Mugiwara ha terminado-** hablo Shanks alegrando a las chicas que suspiraban pensando que sus amigos estaban bien…

 **\- ¿Podemos ir a ver a los chicos? -** pregunto Kaya acercándose a Shanks, pero el pelirrojo no cambiaba su semblante mientras notaba a Deva balbucear en sus sueños sobre la muerte de su hermano…

 **-Deben saberlo, en un momento nos trasladaremos a una zona provisional donde esta una base temporal de "Nuevo Mundo", ahí están curando a sus amigos** \- hablo Shanks mientras Nojiko suspiraba debido al drama en las palabras del pelirrojo y sin más trataba de calmar el ambiente…

- **Lo importante es que están bien, cuando los veamos necesitaran más atención medica después de la paliza que les daremos, hahahaha-** hablo Nojiko haciendo reír a los presentes, pero al voltear la chica de pelo color lila, notaba como Shanks no cambiaba su semblante…

 **-Quisiera que fuera así, pero como ven hubo bajas, por eso es necesario que asimilen lo que les voy a decir-** hablo Shanks mientras las chicas empezaban a preocuparse por las palabras del pelirrojo…

- **El médico Sagel fue asesinado por esos cobardes-** hablo Shanks, haciendo que Kaya cayera de rodillas mientras lloraba y las chicas trataban de calmarla, notando que Tony estaría igual de devastado por la pérdida de su mentor…

 **-El hermano gemelo de Deva, Devon murió siendo golpeado por esos tipos** \- hablo Shanks mientras miraba que la pelirroja seguía con la fiebre y por lo que se observaba, había llorado mucho…

- **La última muerte registrada por mi equipo, es la de Portgas D. Ace-** hablo Shanks, haciendo que Nojiko volteara y dejando caer su taza de té, corriera con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo a Shanks…

 **\- ¡No estés jugando con eso, Ace no puede haber muerto!** \- exclamo Nojiko con lágrimas que no cesaban de salir de sus ojos, por lo que, perpleja por esa noticia, Nami sabía que Luffy estaría devastado por la muerte de su hermano…

 **\- ¡¿Y Luffy?!-** exclamo Nami, mientras Nojiko era confortada por Robin y el pelirrojo trataba de hablar sonando agrietada su voz al recordar como Luffy, inconsciente, susurraba el nombre de su hermano…

 **-Luffy vio morir a su hermano frente a sus ojos, su vida pende de un hilo, ya que fue gravemente herido y en estos momentos es su operación-** finalizo Shanks suspirando, por lo que, terminando de escuchar esas palabras, los ojos color chocolate de la pelinaranja se inundaban en lágrimas, haciendo que la chica se acercara a Shanks…

 **\- ¡Por favor, llévame con Luffy, debe estar sufriendo mucho, te lo ruego Shanks! -** exclamo en lágrimas Nami, por lo que viendo que las noticias estaban dadas, el pelirrojo asentía dando instrucciones para ir a la base temporal…

Llegando a la base, las chicas notaban como Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Sanji y Tony se mantenían separados mientras médicos seguían curando sus heridas…

 **\- ¡Chicos! -** exclamo Nami acelerando el paso y reuniéndose con ellos, de igual manera las demás chicas, que notaban como los hombres se mantenían cabizbajos…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Tony?** \- pregunto Kaya mientras el pelicafe se mantenía perdido y su brazo ya estaba enyesado, dejando a la rubia un poco confundida por la actitud de su amigo…

 **\- ¿Ya sabes lo de Sagel-san? -** pregunto Usopp mientras su abdomen era vendado y el chico permanecía acostado, sorprendiendo a Kaya…

 **-Usopp, si, ya lo sé-** hablo Kaya con un semblante triste mientras se acercaba a su amigo y tocaba la herida provocada por el cuchillo de Hody…

 **-El narizón derroto a un agente de Baroque Works, el solo-** hablo Franky orgulloso, pero al voltear, el peliazul notaba el ambiente de tristeza, por lo que decidía callar…

 **\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Deva-chan?** \- pregunto Sanji a Nami, por lo que la pelinaranja, viendo el semblante del rubio, sabía que su amigo estaba preocupado…

 **-Está muy afectada por la muerte de Devon, perdió el conocimiento y Kaya tuvo que sedarla para que no se lastimara** \- hablo Nami, por lo que oyendo eso, Sanji apretaba su puño y recordaba que su familia aun lo buscaba…

 **-Espero que Luffy se recupere, en estos momentos pelea por su vida** \- hablo Sanji haciendo que Nami temblara, sabiendo que Luffy podría morir…

- **Tranquila mujer, estoy bien** \- hablo Zoro mientras Robin lo abrazaba sin decir nada y el peliverde suspiraba, esbozando una sonrisa discreta…

 **\- ¡Quiero ver a Ace! -** exclamaba Nojiko mientras los ayudantes del lugar detenían a la chica de pasar al lugar donde yacía el cadáver del hermano de Luffy…

 **-Nojiko, permite que esos hombres traten el cuerpo y después de eso, yo mismo te dejare ver a Ace-** hablo Shanks haciendo que Nojiko se calmara y sin más regresara a lado de Kaya, mientras el pelirrojo daba órdenes a sus hombres de que ayudaran a los chicos…

 **\- ¿Puedo estar al lado de Luffy? -** pregunto Nami acercándose a Shanks, pero a punto de responder, el pelirrojo era interrumpido por la presencia de un hombre de pelo color morado…

- **Dudo que permita eso, señorita-** hablo Eigel con toda su bata y guantes llenos de sangre, mientras los chicos volteaban sabiendo que ese hombre tenía que ver con la operación de Luffy…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué no puedo verlo?!-** exclamo Nami, siendo detenida por Shanks que sabía que, si el médico había salido, era porque la operación de Luffy había terminado…

 **\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Luffy? -** pregunto Shanks, por lo que, tirando todos sus aditamentos en un cesto clínico, Eigel se sentaba a lado de Sanji, revelando la información del estado del pelinegro…

- **Su vida sigue en estado crítico, es un milagro que haya sobrevivido con semejante lesión, seré directo ya que veo que todos están preocupados-** hablo Eigel enfocando su mirada especialmente en Nami, la cual escuchaba atenta las palabras del médico, el cual se levantaba al ver a su ayudante llegar…

- **Nadie puede visitarlo hasta que haya superado el shock emocional de haber perdido a su hermano-** finalizo Eigel mientras llegaba Law y le daba unos informes al médico, haciendo que el hombre sonriera al ver el estado de evolución…

 **-Si hacemos eso, ¿promete que no dejara que Luffy muera?** \- pregunto Nami con la mirada hacia el suelo haciendo que Eigel caminara lentamente viendo las pequeñas lágrimas de la chica que caían en el piso…

- **Alza la vista chica, a Luffy no le gustaría verte así-** hablo Eigel mientras con su mano alzaba el rostro de Nami, dejando ver que la chica derramaba lagrimas sin cesar…

- **Si dejas que tu miedo contagie tu corazón, ese chico no se recuperara, ¿entendido? -** hablo Eigel mientras Nami llorando asentía y se apoyaba en el hombre de pelo morado que sabía que ahora debía salvar con más razones al hijo de su líder…

- **Bueno, si me lo permites hay que seguir viendo el estado de ese chico, supongo que es tu novio, ¿no? -** concluyo Eigel mientras Nami se separaba del hombre un poco ruborizada y asentía, logrando que el medico esbozara una sonrisa enigmática alejándose con Law…

 **-Bueno, tienen que descansar, aun debemos ver que haremos al respecto con este ataque** \- finalizo Shanks, mientras indicaba a sus ayudantes que les mostraran a los chicos, lugares donde descansar…

En una parte oculta en otro país…

 **-Por fin llega Mr. 0-** hablo Mr. 4 mientras varios subordinados empezaban a limpiar las heridas de su jefe y otros le daban nueva ropa…

 **\- ¿Dónde se encuentra Mr. 7?** \- pregunto Akainu mientras Lucci se retiraba y empezaba a hacer una llamada, obteniendo los reportes de todos los ataques que habían ocurrido en Japón…

 **-Dijo que llegara en una hora-** hablo Crocodile viendo como su líder sonreía, sabiendo que su plan había sido un total éxito…

 **\- ¿Vinsmoke? -** pregunto Akainu mientras usaba un celular y del otro lado del auricular, un hombre de gran porte asentía, escuchando las noticias sobre su hijo Sanji…

- **Te aseguro que tu hijo se arrastrara hacia ti, es lo normal en alguien "afectado"-** finalizo Akainu, haciendo que el hombre que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono, esbozara una sonrisa discreta, colgando la llamada…

 **-Ese tipo era muy fuerte** \- hablo Alvida mientras llegaba a la base y los subordinados se acercaban, viendo la mujer como Akainu hablaba con Lucci y Crocodile…

 **\- ¿Pudiste acabar con Monkey D. Luffy? -** hablo Mr. 7 acercándose, pero notando hostilidad en la mirada de su líder, Alvida se alejaba un poco nerviosa…

- **De hecho, asesiné frente a sus ojos a su hermano Portgas D. Ace, pensé que tú te encargarías de él Mr. 7-** hablo Akainu mientras recibía una copa de vino y la mujer se sorprendía de lo hecho por su líder…

 **-No quiero gente débil en mi organización-** hablo Akainu mientras sacaba una pistola y sin remordimiento disparaba contra Alvida, la cual caía al instante debido a los balazos…

 **-Llama a los números restantes, moveré la base de nuevo fuera de Japón, mientras no sepa la ubicación de la Organización de Dragon, todos mis planes no surtirán efecto-** finalizo Mr. 0 mientras Lucci asentía y se retiraba dejando que su líder descansara y se recuperara de esas heridas…

De regreso a la base temporal…

 **-Pensar que siempre te tomas tus promesas en serio-** hablo una chica de pelo color lila mientras miraba el cuerpo de un chico de pelo negro que esbozaba una sonrisa…

- **No sabes cuanta falta me harás, pero en especial cuanta falta le harás a Luffy-** hablo Nojiko mientras lagrimas caían en el rostro de Ace y la chica se derrumbaba en lágrimas, haciendo que, del otro lado de la habitación, Shanks apretara su puño de frustración…

" _ **\- ¿Ace?**_ _\- preguntaba un chico de pelo negro mientras veía que su hermano lo protegía y su cuerpo era atravesado por un puño de magma, el cual le pertenecía a Akainu…._

 _Sacando el puño, Luffy recibía el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual empezaba a desangrarse y sonreía al ver que su hermano menor estaba bien…_

 _ **-Bueno... si no hubiese sido por Sabo... Y por tener un hermano pequeño como tú... Ni siquiera hubiese querido vivir…"**_

 **\- ¡Alerta, hay que avisar a Eigel-san sobre el estado de Luffy-san, sus signos están cayendo drásticamente! -** exclamo un ayudante, haciendo que cierta chica pelinaranja se despertara de golpe al oír esas palabras…

 **\- ¡¿Qué le sucede a Luffy?!-** pregunto Nami alterada, por lo que a punto de correr para buscar a Shanks, la chica sentía como una mano tocaba su hombro, volteando para hallarse con Law…

 **-Elites, Luffy-ya ha sido estabilizado** \- hablo Law mientras Eigel se levantaba y veía el semblante de su ayudante, haciendo que el medico sonriera…

 **\- ¡Idiotas, escuchen antes que nada a Trafalgar Law antes de despertarme! -** exclamo Eigel calmando la situación, pero en especial, calmando a Nami que miraba confundida la escena…

- **Explícanos a mí y a Nami-chan que fue lo que paso-** hablo Eigel mientras recibía una taza de café y buscando en su bata, sacaba unas pequeñas galletas…

 **\- ¿Gusta señorita? -** pregunto Eigel ofreciendo las galletas, por lo que saliendo de la confusión, Nami asentía mientras otro empleado traía una taza de café para la chica…

 **-Gracias Eigel-san-** hablo Nami mientras Law se sentaba y sacando unos informes médicos empezaba a relatar lo ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás…

- **Al parecer, Luffy-ya tuvo una crisis que hizo que empezara a vomitar sangre, fue fácil de estabilizar, pero su recuperación tomara mucho tiempo-** hablo Law, por lo que oyendo eso, Nami sabía que el pelinegro no podría despedirse de su hermano mayor…

- **Bueno, señorita Nami puede comprobar que Luffy está bien, por favor descanse-** hablo Eigel yéndose mientras bostezaba y Trafalgar de igual manera se retiraba dejando a Nami un poco más calmada sobre la condición de Luffy…

Durmiendo por fin Nami, Shanks realizaba una llamada a un número en específico…

 **\- ¿Bueno, Sabo-kun? -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 35**

* * *

 **Se recuperará Luffy?...  
**

 **Espero que esten bien en todos sus proyectos y viendo que estamos a mes y medio de que se acabe el año, seguire escribiendo, leyendo sobre el LuNa en One Piece...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**


	36. Silvers Rayleigh

**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**

 **Sigo en la ultima linea de la recuperación de Luffy...**

 **Esta vez no hay mucho que agregar, solo mencionar que si son fans LuNa, en tumblr o en Facebook, se esta mencionando un tema muy interesante sobre esta pareja...**

 **Se menciona que hay fanarts LuNa que Oda y sus colaboradores escogieron y que incluye comentarios por parte del mismo Oda-sama...**

 **Me pareció interesante y espero ver sus opiniones al respecto... OwO**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS EN DIRECTO POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-YARELIS: ¡si, aun tendras que aguantar a este loco por un rato! hahahaha... En serio, agradezco mucho tu apoyo y veras como las cosas mejoran a partir de los próximos capítulos...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Veras como las cosas mejoran y como Baroque Works recibe su merecido por lo que hicieron...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Te paso un pañuelo para que limpies tus lagrimas... T_T... Veras como ese malnacido de Akainu sufrira por eso... Por alguna razon siento que mi esfuerzo no ha sido en vano, ya que las emociones se desbordan en cada capítulo que escribo y esto se refleja en sus reviews... Gracias...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Antes que nada... Un gusto charlar contigo... No te preocupes por esos detalles, ya que eso significa que cuando leas de nuevo mi fic, habra mas capítulos! XD... En verdad, la muerte de Ace era algo que evitaba escribir, pero al llegar al punto esencial de mi historia, sabia que era necesario... En verdad, una disculpa y espero al ver mis razones esto quede aclarado...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Siempre trato de escribir cada detalle de mi fic claramente para que de esa forma ustedes mis lectores puedan crear un criterio sobre el actuar de algún personaje... Aqui tienes la respuesta de tu incognita.. A partir de aqui, cosas mejores pasaran... OwO...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 36: Silvers Rayleigh

En algún lugar de Alemania…

 **\- ¡Dragon! -** exclamaba en lágrimas Sabo mientras permanecía atado y varios subordinados trataban de contenerlo, debido a la noticia que el rubio había recibido…

 **\- ¡Cálmate Sabo-kun, tu no podías hacer nada! -** hablo Koala, pero el chico, alzando su rostro con lágrimas que no se detenían, solo pudo estrujar el corazón de la chica con las últimas palabras que decía…

 **-Luffy ha de estar sufriendo ya que lo vio morir frente a sus ojos-**

Tres días posteriores al ataque…

 **-Los lugares atacados empiezan a ser reconstruidos, deberías ir a la Torre Mugiwara-** hablo Shanks mientras se detenía a lado de una chica de pelo color naranja y enfrente de ellos, yacía una tumba con el nombre " _Portgas D. Ace"_ …

 **-Quiero estar sola, Shanks-san, por favor-** susurro Nami, por lo que el pelirrojo, viendo que el cielo empezaba a nublarse, suspiro sabiendo que días difíciles se acercaban…

 **-Procura irte antes de que llueva, Nami-** finalizo Shanks retirándose dejando que la pelinaranja siguiera viendo la tumba del hermano de Luffy…

" _ **-Mi hermano Ace es el mejor igual que Sabo-**_ _hablaba emocionado Luffy mientras tomaba un pedazo de pastel y Nami sonreía al ver como el pelinegro comía dejando un poco de chantilly en su mejilla…"_

 **-Luffy** \- susurro Nami agachando la mirada mientras lagrimas caían en el suelo y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, indicando el inicio de la lluvia…

 **-Sabía que eras tú la chica que nuestro jefe deseaba ver muerta-** hablo un hombre en traje negro haciendo que Nami volteara viendo que había alrededor de 5 tipos rodeándola…

 **\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?** \- pregunto la pelinaranja, por lo que viendo que la lluvia empezaba a caer, uno de esos tipos reía cínicamente, mientras los demás lo seguían…

 **-Éramos subordinados de Arlong-san, por esa razón nos divertiremos contigo** \- hablo el sujeto, mientras un tipo tomaba la mano de Nami, haciendo que la chica depositara un golpe para alejarse…

 **\- ¡Suéltenme malditos! -** exclamo Nami, pero el sujeto de complexión robusta, tomaba del brazo a la chica, arrojándola contra el piso mojado ya por la lluvia…

 **-Llevas las de perder aquí, mejor acompáñanos, supimos que tu novio está muriendo, hahahaha-** exclamo confiado el que parecía líder de esos tipos, pero de la nada, una piedrita golpeaba la mejilla de ese tipo, haciéndole una pequeña cortada…

 **-Ahora entiendo porque Luffy-kun no dio inicio a su entrenamiento conmigo-** hablo un hombre de pelo canoso, haciendo que Nami se sorprendiera al reconocer al maestro de la Universidad, Silvers Rayleigh…

 **\- ¿Rayleigh-san? -** pregunto la chica mientras los hombres se alejaban y el profesor sonreía anteponiéndose a Nami, dispuesto a protegerla…

 **\- ¡Iré a pedir ayuda, Ray-san! -** hablo Nami, pero el viejo maestro viendo el número de tipos con los que pelearía, esbozó una sonrisa al saber que no serían un reto…

 **-Eso no será necesario señorita Nami-** hablo Rayleigh caminando hacia los hombres lentamente mientras la lluvia se mantenía a un ritmo constante….

 **\- ¡Atáquenlo! -** exclamo el líder, pero se sorprendía ya que, sin razón aparente, los demás subordinados no se movían e inclusive dudaban en acercarse…

 **-Mejor váyanse-** hablo con seriedad Rayleigh, haciendo que el líder cayera de sentón hacia atrás y los demás tipos sintieran su cuerpo paralizado…

 **\- ¡Nos volveremos a ver! -** exclamo el líder yéndose, pero sin que se diera cuenta inclusive Nami, Rayleigh se ponía enfrente del tipo mirándolo con cara de serenidad…

 **-Recuerda mi rostro, si se acercan a esta chica, será lo primero que veras-** hablo Rayleigh mientras depositaba un tremendo puñetazo que arrojaba varios metros al tipo haciendo que sus colegas corrieran a auxiliarlo, huyendo del lugar…

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Nami?** \- hablo Rayleigh mientras levantaba a la chica y abriendo un paraguas, resguardaba a ambos de la lluvia que seguía cayendo…

 **\- ¿En cuánto tiempo cree que Luffy-kun despierte?** \- pregunto Rayleigh, haciendo que Nami lo mirara con duda, sabiendo que la recuperación del pelinegro tardaría mucho…

 **-No importa, en dos meses iré a visitarlo, quédese con el paraguas, debo irme** \- finalizo Rayleigh mientras se colocaba una pequeña gabardina y se alejaba, dejando a Nami muy confundida con el comentario de su maestro…

De regreso a la base temporal…

 **\- ¿No te hicieron nada entonces, estas bien? -** pregunto Nojiko mientras Nami asentía, volteando la chica para ver a Sanji, ya que se le hacía común que el preguntara primero, pero al verlo, el chico rubio seguía manteniendo un semblante caído…

 **-Bueno hay que seguir esperando a que Luffy se recupere-** hablo Robin mientras Zoro seguía comiendo y junto a Usopp y Tony, veían las noticias sobre la reconstrucción de la ciudad…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Sanji-kun? -** pregunto Deva acercándose aun con un semblante triste, por lo que, alzando la vista, el rubio se arrodillaba y abrazaba las piernas de la chica…

 **\- ¡No merezco tu perdón, por mi culpa asesinaron a tu hermano! -** exclamo Sanji en lágrimas, haciendo que todos voltearan sorprendidos, pero agachándose mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del chico, Deva esbozaba una sonrisa cálida y sabía que no era la única que sufría…

- **Eso es mentira Sanji-kun, tu no tuviste nada que ver, dejemos que mi hermano descanse en paz-** hablo Deva con la voz entrecortada mientras abrazaba al rubio, tranquilizando su corazón, y de paso buscando la chica un poco del confort que sentía, necesitaba…

 **-Con que aquí están todos-** hablo Eigel haciendo que los chicos voltearan mientras el medico se acercaba a la mesa de bocadillo haciéndose un emparedado…

 **-Luffy-kun despertara en dos semanas** \- hablo Eigel, por lo que, escuchando esas noticias, todos los presentes se alegraban, pero el médico terminaba con esa felicidad con sus palabras siguientes…

 **-El detalle no es que despierte, es que con el shock emocional que sufrió, puede que su vida corra un peligro mucho mayor al de la herida-** hablo Eigel atrayendo la atención de los chicos, por lo que el médico seguía dando su explicación después de darle un mordisco a su emparedado…

 **-Monkey D. Luffy creara un caparazón de negación total, es por eso que a veces pacientes con traumas emocionales, son más susceptibles a crear un mundo en el cual, la muerte del ser querido nunca ocurrió-** hablo Eigel mientras comía su emparedado y todos quedaban impactados por esa noticia…

 **\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que, volteando, Eigel suspiraba terminando su emparedado y mirando fijamente a los amigos del pelinegro…

 **-Hacerle comprender que, a pesar de la muerte de su hermano, aún quedan personas que lo aman-** hablo Eigel yéndose, mientras los chicos sabían que venía una etapa en la cual, Luffy podría vivir bien o mal psicológica y mentalmente…

Sin embargo, el tiempo cumplido ocurría una semana antes…

" **-Nunca olvides sonreír- "**

 **\- ¡ACEEEEEEEE! -** exclamo Luffy levantándose agitado mientras empezaba a quitarse todos los aditamentos que tenía para ver su evolución, alertando a los ayudantes de Eigel, que acudían para calmar al pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Luffy-san cálmese, sus heridas se abrirán!** \- hablo un ayudante recibiendo un puñetazo mientras el pelinegro jadeaba y su mirada se mostraba ensombrecida debido al cansancio acumulado en el chico…

 **\- ¡Busquen a Eigel-san, Luffy-kun está despierto! -** exclamo un ayudante, haciendo que Nami se levantara del sillón donde estaba y sin más avisara a sus amigos que seguían en los sillones de la base temporal…

 **\- ¡Procuren que nadie entre al área donde se encuentre! -** exclamo Eigel poniéndose su bata, mientras corría alertando a Nami que miraba la escena igual que sus amigos…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Eigel-san? -** pregunto la pelinaranja acercándose, por lo que, volteando, el hombre de pelo morado seguía escuchando lo que sucedía en la sala de recuperación…

 **-Nami-san, suban por las escaleras de la izquierda, ahí llegaran a un cuarto donde podrán observar a Luffy-** hablo Eigel mirando primero a la chica, para posterior darle a entender a los demás chicos, que podrían acompañar a la pelinaranja…

- **Sin embargo, Nami-** hablo Eigel deteniendo a la chica que ya se disponía a correr hacia las escaleras, volteando para escuchar las palabras del médico…

 **-Vean lo que vean, no permitiré que intervengan** \- finalizo Eigel yéndose, dejando confundidos a los chicos, pero sin perder más tiempo, corrían para llegar al lugar y ver la evolución de Luffy…

Llegando al cuarto, Nami pudo observar que el cuarto de observación tenía un vidrio y en la parte de abajo, solo se observaba como Luffy seguía peleando contra los ayudantes de Eigel…

 **\- ¡Luffy-san, cálmese! -** hablo un ayudante recibiendo una patada de Luffy, el cual seguía destruyendo el lugar, haciendo que Nami se quedara perpleja por la actitud del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Hay que ayudarlo!** \- exclamo Nami, pero a punto de salir del cuarto, Zoro tomaba la mano de la chica mientras seguía observando lo que ocurría con Luffy…

 **-Haz caso a lo que dijo Eigel-** hablo el peliverde mientras la pelinaranja se intentaba zafar, pero viendo la mirada de sus amigos, la chica sabía que no podía hacer nada…

 **-Ven aquí Nami-** hablo Nojiko haciendo que su hermana se acercara y siguiera viendo como Luffy seguía peleando, pero esta vez, el pelinegro escupía sangre debido al daño acumulado…

Finalmente, Eigel entraba en la habitación, mirando como las vendas de Luffy se manchaban de rojo, sabiendo el médico, que la herida se había abierto otra vez…

 **\- ¿Deseas morir, chico? -** pregunto Eigel azotando a Luffy contra la pared haciendo que el pelinegro escupiera sangre mientras miraba con odio al hombre de pelo morado…

 **\- ¡Déjame! -** exclamo Luffy intentando zafarse, pero Eigel, esbozando una sonrisa, seguía deteniendo el avance del chico…

 **\- ¡Quiero ver a Ace, quiero ver a Ace!** \- exclamo Luffy en lágrimas, haciendo que Nami, desde el otro lado del vidrio en lo alto del cuarto de observación, sintiera como su corazón se estrujaba debido a la escena de Luffy…

 **-Grábate bien lo que voy a decir, Luffy, letra por letra** \- hablo Eigel mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el pelinegro y el médico agente de Dragon, decía claramente unas palabras…

 **-PORTGAS D. ACE, ESTA MUERTO-**

Finalizo Eigel haciendo que Luffy aumentara su ira y arrojara al médico, el cual ni se inmutaba, pero se preocupaba al ver que el vendaje del pecho del chico empezaba a gotear debido a la sangre…

 **\- ¡ACE NO ESTA MUERTO!, ¡CALLATE! -** exclamo Luffy intentando asestar un golpe, pero sin darle tiempo, Eigel volvía a azotar al pelinegro, volteando el médico para con su mano llamara a una persona en particular…

 **-Te habla Nami-** dijo Robin, mientras la pelinaranja se señalaba preguntando a Eigel, el cual asentía y le indicaba donde entrar…

Bajando Nami, Eigel volvía a su charla con Luffy, el cual seguía batallando por zafarse sin éxito alguno…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué no comprendes que tienes otras personas que te necesitan?!-** exclamo Eigel, por lo que tomando con su mano libre el rostro de Luffy, el medico hacia que el chico volteara para observar a la persona que entraba en la habitación…

 **\- ¿Nami? -** pregunto Luffy mientras veía como la chica limpiaba sus lágrimas y seguía parada frente a él, ocasionando que el pelinegro se zafara lentamente de Eigel, caminando mientras su herida seguía desangrándose…

 **-Nami-** susurro Luffy finalmente llegando junto a la pelinaranja, la cual lo recibía con sus brazos abiertos y notaba como el chico mantenía un semblante triste…

 **-Ace no está muerto, ¿verdad Nami? -** pregunto Luffy con su mirada totalmente apagada y un semblante triste, haciendo que la pelinaranja sintiera como su corazón se estrujaba debido a la cara del pelinegro que pedía una respuesta sincera…

- **Tranquilo Luffy, Ace no está…-** no pudo hablar Nami, ya que Eigel alzaba la voz interrumpiendo mientras miraba el estado de Luffy y notaba que había perdido mucha sangre…

 **\- ¡Dile la verdad Nami!, ¡¿Crees que le haces un bien mintiéndole?!, debe aceptarlo-** finalizo Eigel, haciendo que la pelinaranja quedara perpleja debido a la carga que el médico había puesto sobre ella…

Viendo que Luffy seguía mirándola, Nami acaricio con suavidad la mejilla del pelinegro sabiendo que lo que hacía era para que Luffy fuera atendido y pudiera sanar…

 **-Ace está muerto, Luffy-**

Un mes después, en la tumba donde claramente se leía el nombre " _Portgas D. Ace_ " …

 **-Es raro que te hayas recuperado tan rápido Luffy-kun-** hablo Rayleigh mientras portaba un paraguas y cubría al pelinegro, debido a que estaba lloviendo ese día y todo indicaba que el chico estaba desde la mañana en ese lugar…

- **Sigo esperando el momento en que decidas ser más fuerte para proteger lo que amas-** hablo Rayleigh haciendo que Luffy reaccionara y sin más se levantara con mirada de reto hacia su maestro…

 **-Lárgate Rayleigh-** hablo con desafío Luffy, por lo que, sin dejarse intimidar, el maestro de la universidad esbozaba una sonrisa, lo que provoco que el pelinegro tomara ese gesto como una burla…

 **-Luffy, hay que regresar a la Torre-** hablo Nami llegando al panteón, solo para hallarse que Luffy tenía una pelea con Rayleigh, el cual esquivaba cada impacto del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamo Nami acercándose, pero la chica se detenía al ver como Rayleigh azotaba a Luffy contra el piso y mirándolo fijamente decía unas palabras…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que lamentarte te ayudara para evitar que personas como Ace mueran otra vez?!-** pregunto Rayleigh mientras Luffy intentaba zafarse, recordando esas escenas en su cabeza…

 **\- ¡Aun tienes personas que proteger, personas que te quieren y que estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por ti, Luffy-kun!** \- hablo Rayleigh soltando a Luffy, el cual se sentaba en la tierra y sabiendo sinceras esas palabras, el chico sentía como lagrimas surgían de sus ojos…

 **-Nami, Nojiko, Zoro, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Kaya, Deva, Sanji, Franky, los tengo a ellos-** hablo Luffy bañado en lágrimas, mientras a lo lejos, Nami se limpiaba las lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro…

Alzando la vista hacia Rayleigh, Luffy por fin comprendía todo lo sucedido, por lo que notando que ahora debía seguir hacia adelante, el pelinegro dejó que las ultimas lágrimas cayeran en la tumba de Ace mientras decía unas últimas palabras…

 **-Quiero ser más fuerte para evitar que alguien más muera frente a mis ojos-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 36**

* * *

 **Rayleigh, Rayleigh, Rayleigh !  
**

 **¿Les recuerda algo esta escena?**

 **Sin más que preguntar, espero que sigan felices si lo están y si no, recuerden que hay personas que se preocupan por ustedes y que los quieren...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"**


	37. Despedida

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo... :3**

 **He decidido subir este capítulo debido a que inicia un nuevo mes, el último del año y por ende, saben que uno no esta exento de que en estas fechas este más ocupado por trabajo... (Si son estudiantes supongo que son sus vacaciones, pero mejor no opino, ya que desconozco, hahahaha)**

 **Con el capitulo 37 y 38 (que esta en proceso de escritura), doy por finalizado la primera parte de mi fic (algo asi como Oda cuando hizo el arco de Marineford), por lo que en la segunda mitad, por fin tocaré el tema principal que estuvo rondando en mi cabeza...**

 **Espero con ansias estos capítulos, ya que estos explicaran muchas cosas y mi alma por fin descansara... (En verdad siento lo de Ace T_T)...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS EN DIRECTO POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Respecto a ese tema de los fanarts... No puedo evitar alegrarme, pero también sere un poco prudente y objetivo, ya que Oda-sama no es un mangaka que se deje influenciar por los fans (aqui solamente discrepo por los cambios en Nami y Robin en su "personalidad", si sabes a lo que me refiero)... La fuente es confiable, pero no por ello implica que los fans LuNa crean que Oda apoya esta pareja... Es mi humilde opinion y a pesar de ser Team LuNa, también me mantengo centrado en los momentos que lo requieran y esperanzado de que esta pareja este junta al final... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: Pues no serán dos años, pero acertaste en el punto de que al menos Luffy ha comprendido que tiene a más personas que cuidar... La escena dejàvú era la de Jinbe, pero este papel lo asumio Rayleigh...**

 **-GUSMUFC7: Te recuerdo nakama, recuerdo tus reviews (gran parte era para pedir links de imagenes LuNa que deseabas ver)... El link de los fanarts es un poco complicado para mi dartelo, ya que tuve que pinchar muchas fuentes para checar la veracidad del tema... El tema original es de un usuario llamado ESCANOR del foro OroJackson, si buscas en tumblr Luffy x nami, veras los temas y la fuente...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Eigel nunca conocio esa palabra, hahahaha... Gracias por seguir apoyando a este loco escritor, te mando todos mis ánimos ya que tus reviews me ayudan mucho...**

 **-MISUZU93: Disculpame por hacerte llorar, te mando un abrazo de Bepo y espero sigas siendo asi de expresiva, ya que creeme que un lector me diga esto, hace que me esfuerce dando mas del 100% de mi persona...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Igual te mando un abrazo de Bepo y creeme que a partir de ahora, Luffy sera mucho más fuerte y le dará su merecido a Akainu...**

 **Bueno, el aviso esta dado, pero no crean que se acaba el fic, al contrario entra en un nuevo enfoque...**

 **Sin ustedes no hubiese logrado esto... GRACIAS...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 37: Despedida

En una habitación recién construida, del complejo llamada Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Creo que iré a correr un poco-** hablo Luffy levantándose de una cama mostrando su pecho con una cicatriz en equis que lo cruzaba y a su lado yacía una pelinaranja que dormía plácidamente…

 **-Luffy-** susurro Nami mientras se acomodaba aun dormida y el pelinegro se levantaba desnudo, buscando su ropa para salir de aquella habitación…

Llegando al parque donde había tenido varias peleas, Luffy veía que era muy temprano, pero alzando la vista, el pelinegro notaba la presencia de Rayleigh, que entrenaba golpeando un árbol…

 **\- ¿Rayleigh? -** pregunto Luffy acercándose, por lo que el hombre canoso, detenía su entrenamiento, mostrando un gran boquete en el tronco del árbol…

 **\- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije, Luffy-kun? -** pregunto Rayleigh haciendo que Luffy ladeara su cabeza, recordando las palabras de su maestro días atrás…

" _ **-Irme un año no suena mal, ¿pero en serio seré más fuerte? -**_ _pregunto Luffy aun con duda, por lo que el maestro de universidad, viendo como la inseguridad afectaba el corazón del pelinegro, esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que eso era normal…_

 _ **-Luffy-kun, tuviste esos sueños al principio porque sabias que ese era tu destino, conocer a Nami, ¿no? -**_ _pregunto Rayleigh mientras se sentaba en el tronco de un árbol cortado y el pelinegro asentía captando cada palabra de su maestro…_

 _ **-Es hora de que evites que más tragedias pasen, tú mismo viste que Baroque Works seguirá atacando, ¿Por qué no proteger el futuro de tus amigos? -**_ _finalizo Rayleigh haciendo que Luffy por fin comprendiera que ese viaje era necesario para ser mucho más fuerte…"_

 **-Está bien Rayleigh, esta noche nos vamos-** hablo Luffy esbozando su sonrisa haciendo que el hombre asintiera y se retirara, dejando al pelinegro pensando en su viaje…

De regreso a la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡Te hare un súper combo! -** exclamo Franky mientras jugaba un videojuego con Usopp y los demás se alistaban para preparar la mesa, ya que era hora de la comida…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber qué hace Franky aquí? -** pregunto Nami con una gotita recorriendo su nuca mientras los demás reían y veían como Luffy bajaba al cuarto piso, secándose el pelo y mostrando su torso desnudo con aquella terrible cicatriz…

 **-Fue grandioso que pudieran reconstruir parte de la Torre Mugiwara-** hablo Sanji mientras dejaba platillos frente a sus amigos y cada uno agradecía degustando la comida hecha por el chico rubio…

- **Dentro de poco habrá más modificaciones-** hablo Luffy mientras empezaba a comer y sus amigos notaban que el pelinegro convivía ms con ellos después de aquel fatídico accidente…

 **\- ¿Entonces regresarás a Francia, Nojiko?** \- pregunto Robin mientras la hermana mayor de Nami asentía, ya que su semblante había cambiado desde la muerte de Ace…

 **-Necesito checar cosas sobre mi negocio, no dejaré que lo sucedido acabe con mi voluntad-** hablo Nojiko sonriendo haciendo que los demás entendieran que a la chica aun le afectaba la muerte de Ace, aunque no lo demostrara…

 **\- ¿Qué les parece una competencia de videojuegos, después de comer?** \- pregunto Usopp mientras todos se miraban entre ellos y asentían, al saber que sería bueno para distraerse ese día, que todo indicaba seria tranquilo…

Terminada la comida, todos se preparaban para la competencia de videojuegos, pero un chico pelinegro se ponía una chamarra negra, dirigiéndose a las escaleras del piso…

 **-Voy a dar una vuelta-** hablo Luffy mientras se acercaba para tomar el ascensor y sus amigos asentían, sabiendo de antemano que el chico se retiraba para visitar la tumba de su hermano Ace…

- **Espera Luffy, te acompaño-** hablo Nami levantándose del sillón, haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera, dejando que la chica subiera al quinto piso para cambiarse…

- **Te espero en el estacionamiento-** hablo Luffy tomando el ascensor mientras Nami asentía y subía las escaleras, dejando a los presentes tranquilos, al saber que esos dos necesitaban estar a solas…

Caminando por el parque, Nami notaba como el semblante de su novio había cambiado debido a la muerte de Ace, pero por alguna razón, el pelinegro aún conservaba ese carisma…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Nami?** \- pregunto Luffy mirando a la pelinaranja, por lo que, ruborizándose, la chica tomaba del brazo al pelinegro apoyándose en él para seguir la caminata…

 **\- ¿Eh? Nada, Luffy-** hablo Nami ruborizada, por lo que, caminando, la pelinaranja notaba que el lugar a donde iba Luffy no era la tumba de su hermano, sino el parque donde había tenido varios encuentros…

Sentándose en una banca, Luffy se mantenía callado, por lo que, Nami viendo lo animada de la tarde ya que había muchos niños en el parque, decidía apoyarse en el hombro de su novio y disfrutar del momento…

 **-Quiero ser más fuerte, Nami-** hablo Luffy por fin, lo que hizo que la chica se acomodara y volteara a ver a Luffy, que mantenía un semblante serio, preocupando a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Qué haces Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami ruborizada ya que el pelinegro la abrazaba, confundiéndola y de paso preocupándola más por la actitud que tomaba su novio…

- **No permitiré que alguien más muera frente a mis ojos-** hablo Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja sintiera como su corazón se calmaba, ya que sabía que su novio era un hombre con un corazón noble y buscaba el bienestar de las personas antes que la suya…

 **-Yo no permitiré que tú mueras, tonto-** hablo Nami tomando con sus manos el rostro de Luffy mientras depositaba un beso profundo en los labios del pelinegro…

 **-Ya lo creo Nami, shishishishishi-** finalizo Luffy mientras decidía salir un rato con su novia, platicando con ella mientras se retiraban del parque, contándose anécdotas y tomados de la mano…

En un hotel de gran lujo…

 **\- ¿Entonces se irá con usted Ray-san? -** pregunto un hombre pelirrojo que sostenía un sombrero de paja y el hombre canoso asentía disfrutando de lo que parecía una copa de vino…

 **-Dragon quiere a sus hijos a su manera, espero que ese chico sea igual de fuerte que tú o inclusive igual de fuerte que Roger-** hablo Rayleigh haciendo que Shanks carcajeara, pero recobrando su temple, supiera que era la mejor opción…

 **-Supongo que usted y Eigel-san lo entrenaran, ¿verdad? -** pregunto Shanks mientras empezaba a realizar una llamada, revelando algo en particular…

 **\- ¿Bueno, Dimitri?, soy Shanks necesito hablar contigo-** finalizo el pelirrojo en la otra línea atrayendo la atención de Rayleigh que hacia un gesto como si conociera ese nombre…

 **\- ¿Por qué llamas a ese chico? -** pregunto Rayleigh haciendo que Shanks pusiera un semblante serio al saber que Baroque Works seguiría los pasos de Luffy a partir del presente…

 **-Trasladare la Torre, Dimitri será el encargado de cuidar el lugar ya que, si mis suposiciones son ciertas, Luffy no será el único que se vaya-** hablo Shanks sorprendiendo a Rayleigh, el cual bebía su copa de vino y notaba las últimas palabras de su ex alumno…

 **-Siento que después de ese año, muchas cosas cambiaran, Ray-san-**

De regreso a la Torre…

 **-Le pediré a ese tipo que me enseñe lo que sabe** \- hablo Zoro que se encontraba en su habitación guardando cosas en una mochila de expedición mientras recordaba las palabras de su maestro y el peliverde miraba el nombre de la persona que debería buscar…

 **-Dracule Milhawk-** susurro Zoro mientras terminaba de guardar y escuchaba como Luffy y Nami regresaban a la Torre, haciendo que los demás exigieran su cena con Sanji…

 **-No regresaré contigo bastardo, prefiero mil veces morir antes que eso, pero si no soy más fuerte, no podre proteger a mis amigos de ti y Baroque Works-** hablaba Sanji en su habitación mientras preparaba un equipaje y en su escritorio se mostraban fotos del rubio acompañado de Deva, en la cual la pelirroja sonreía después de lo sucedido con su hermano…

 **-Creo que es hora de ir con ese viejo loco de Zeff** \- finalizo Sanji mostrando un semblante nostálgico mientras escuchaba a sus amigos sobre ordenar comida china, ya que no sabían dónde estaba el rubio…

 **\- ¡No les permitiré comprar comida, mejor la hare yo antes de que mis dulces ángeles coman comida mal hecha! -** exclamo Sanji saliendo de su cuarto, dejando caer una foto en la cual se veía la silueta de un hombre con barba y pelo rubio…

- **¡Esta noche se va Nojiko, así que hay que celebrar en el sexto piso, shishishishi!** \- exclamo Luffy haciendo que sus amigos notaran que el pelinegro había recobrado su carisma, por lo que, felices se unían al festejo…

 **-Espero no pretendas emborracharme para que no me vaya, ¿eh Luffy?** \- hablo Nojiko mientras los demás reían y preparaban una lista para comprar lo necesario y festejar…

En un aeropuerto, Shanks sonreía al ver como un chico de pelo color azul marino, quitándose unas gafas oscuras llegaba a la sala de espera reuniéndose con el pelirrojo…

 **-Has cambiado mucho Dimitri-** hablo Shanks mientras el peliazul miraba a su maestro y se ponía en posición militar, haciendo que el pelirrojo carcajeara por dicha acción…

 **\- ¡Estoy aquí Shanks-sama! -** exclamo Dimitri mientras el pelirrojo lo calmaba e iniciaba la caminata, para que el peliazul lo acompañara a la limosina del pelirrojo…

- **Ellos estarán bajo tu cuidado y el de Law-** hablo Shanks mientras Dimitri miraba las fotos de Nami, Robin, Deva y Kaya, seguido de las fotos de Usopp y Tony…

 **\- ¿Chi-chi-cas? -** pregunto el peliazul, haciendo que el pelirrojo ladeara la cabeza, debido al semblante depresivo que mostraba su ayudante…

 **\- ¿Tienes algún problema con las mujeres? -** pregunto Shanks confundido, pero cambiando su semblante, Dimitri revelaba algo que sorprendía al pelirrojo…

 **-No hay ningún problema si usted me lo pide, pero las mujeres son demonios-** concluyo Dimitri viendo hacia la ventana mientras el pelirrojo reía primero por las palabras, pero sabiendo que era la mejor opción, suspiro al ver que algo guardaba ese chico peliazul respecto a su género opuesto…

Torre Mugiwara, hora: 10:30 pm

 **-No es necesario que me acompañen al aeropuerto, con los guardias de tu padre Luffy, es más que suficiente** \- hablo Nojiko mientras un guardaespaldas guardaba el equipaje de la chica y Nami se despedía de su hermana abrazándola y llorando en el proceso…

 **-Procura ser feliz y trata de que ese tonto no te deje, Hahahahahaha-** hablo Nojiko ruborizando a Nami, pero sin deshacer el abrazo, la chica de pelo color lila acariciaba el pelo largo naranja de su hermana…

- **Hiciste la mejor elección Nami-** finalizo Nojiko terminando el abrazo mientras subía a la camioneta negra y se despedía de los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara, dirigiéndose al aeropuerto…

 **\- ¡Cuida a mi hermana, Luffy! -** exclamo Nojiko mientras todos se despedían y el pelinegro asentía, sabiendo que ahora tenía una responsabilidad mayor, por Nojiko y la memoria de su hermano Ace…

 **\- ¡Por supuesto! -** exclamo Luffy, mientras la camioneta por fin se alejaba y Nojiko llevaba su mano a su pecho, sabiendo que había dejado a Nami en las mejores manos que pudo haber encontrado…

- **Tú serás parte del legado de Ace-** susurro Nojiko mientras miraba por última vez, una fotografía donde aparecían Nami, Luffy, Ace y ella sonriendo antes del fatídico día…

 **-Bueno regresemos a la Torre, hay que dormir y mañana limpiamos-** hablo Nami mientras todos asentían y regresaban al edificio, el cual seguía dañado, pero gran parte ya estaba reconstruido…

La noche transcurría con normalidad, por lo que, dejando una carta en su mesa de noche, Luffy salía de la Torre, hallándose con Zoro y Sanji que parecía, esperaban un taxi…

 **\- ¿Por qué se van ustedes también?, ¿Quién cuidara a los demás? -** pregunto Luffy exaltado, por lo que, a punto de seguir, aparecía alguien que arrojaba un sombrero de paja, el cual el pelinegro tomaba…

 **\- ¿El sombrero de paja? -** pregunto Luffy por lo que volteando, notaba como Zoro y Sanji no cambiaban su semblante e inclusive el sujeto que le había arrojado el sombrero sonreía…

 **-No te preocupes por eso Luffy-kun-** hablo Rayleigh, por lo que volteando el pelinegro notaba como también se revelaba Shanks, el cual venía acompañado de Eigel, Law y Dimitri…

 **-Te ganaste ese sombrero, ahora es tiempo de que te hagas más fuerte-** hablo Shanks haciendo que Luffy se quedara estático debido a las palabras del pelirrojo…

 **-Law y Dimitri cuidaran a tus amigos, de hecho, he creado otro complejo igual que la Torre Mugiwara, así que tu dedícate a ser más fuerte-** hablo Shanks, logrando que Luffy observara el sombrero de paja y recordando esas batallas perdidas, el pelinegro se colocaba el sombrero asintiendo con fuerza mientras Shanks, Rayleigh y Eigel notaban lagrimas que caían al piso…

- **Bueno, cada uno iniciara un viaje por un año, ¿están seguros que no desean despedirse?** \- pregunto Shanks, pero viendo que cada chico subía a la limosina, el pelirrojo suspiro mientras veía por última vez ese gran complejo…

 **-Dimitri, Law, se los encargo mucho** \- hablo Shanks haciendo que sus ayudantes asintieran y sin más observaran como la limosina se alejaba, dejando la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Cada uno viajara a países distintos, espero que la persona que busquen en especial, les ayude para mejorar sus habilidades-** hablo Rayleigh mientras los chicos asentían y suspiraban, relajándose del momento tenso de haber dejado la Torre sin avisar…

Pasada una hora, de regreso a la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¿Luffy, puedo pasar? -** pregunto Nami con voz baja mientras abría la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro con cuidado, pero al entrar, la pelinaranja notaba la ausencia de su novio y más aún, la carta que había escrito…

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?** -pregunto Nami mientras abría la carta leyéndola y llevándose una gran sorpresa…

" _Nami…_

 _En este tiempo he descubierto que desde que te conocí y el tiempo que has estado conmigo, siempre seré la persona más feliz del mundo…_

 _Lamentablemente, el destino busca que ambos corramos peligro y eso es algo que tengo que evitar a costa de mi propia vida…_

 _Tantas derrotas, perder a Galvi-san, Sagel-san, el hermano de Deva y finalmente mi hermano Ace, me hicieron comprender que debo ser más fuerte para proteger lo que amo…_

 _Voy a emprender un viaje con Rayleigh-san durante un año para entrenar y ser más fuerte, por lo que te pido puedas esperarme en ese tiempo…_

 _Juro que no dejare que nadie más muera frente a mis ojos..._

 _Te Amo, Monkey D. Luffy"_

 **\- ¡IDIOTAAAA! -** exclamo Nami bañada en lágrimas mientras cómo podía tomaba un abrigo y tomaba el ascensor para llegar al estacionamiento, para hallarse con Robin, Deva, Usopp y Tony…

 **\- ¡Sanji-kun idiota! -** exclamaba Deva en lágrimas mientras era consolada por Usopp y Nami se acercaba lentamente para ver que Luffy no había sido el único en irse…

- **Supongo que, por tu semblante, Luffy también se fue-** hablo Robin con una sonrisa falsa, haciendo que Nami llorara mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y de igual manera asentía…

 **-Solo será por un año Nami-** hablo Robin tratando de mantenerse serena, pero al ver como su amiga caía de rodillas y seguía llorando, la pelinegra no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran en la foto que guardaba, en la que se mostraba a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Zoro durante el festival de cerezos…

 **-Veo que ya se enteraron-** hablo una voz atrayendo la atención de los presentes, mientras Dimitri se mostraba y mirando el semblante de las chicas, el peliazul decía unas últimas palabras, llegando a su lado Trafalgar Law…

- **Sera un año muy largo-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 37**

* * *

 **Les gustó la despedida?  
**

 **Quien sera Dimitri?**

 **Cuanto tiempo estare en Fanfiction?**

 **hahahaha, olviden eso último...**

 **Les mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en el nuevo arco de "Conexiones Pasadas", (Bueno antes estara el capítulo 38 titulado "Será un año largo")...  
**


	38. Sera Un Año Largo

**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**

 **Lo dicho esta hecho...**

 **Con este capítulo llego al 65% de mi historia y como les vine avisando, un nuevo ciclo dara inicio en el próximo capítulo que recibe el titulo de "Bienvenido"...**

 **Nunca espere tener tanto impacto en esta historia, pero por los comentarios que he recibido, se que he logrado algo bueno y eso implica que debo esforzarme en los escritos futuros...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS EN DIRECTO POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Te doy un abrazo de Bepo, pero no llores... Las despedidas son tristes pero esta vez es por una razón de peso... Lo de irme de Fanfiction lo hago de broma, pero para mi es un escaparate por ciertos detalles personales que algun te contare... Creeme que no lo hago adrede, pero me da cierta tranquilidad recordarlo... Saber que nada es para siempre hace que siga trayendo historias que a pesar de que muchos digan que es por hobbie, yo lo hago por cierta razon...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Pues no te hagas esa idea de que acaba el fic... Al contrario, entramos en una nueva fase y como se dice, después de una tristeza siempre vendrá una sonrisa...Sigo mandando vibras buenas a tu fic y mucho exito en todos tus proyectos...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Si por mi fuera te daria un beso en tus pies ya que diste a mis referencias ocultas en la separación y en la Torre... En efecto, el tiempo pasara rapido ya que el próximo capítulo iniciara la segunda parte de mi fic... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUIS A CANUL M: Leyendo mis miniresumenes, creeme que viene algo interesante sobre Robin... ups, creo que vuelvo a divagar hahahaha... Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos pronto...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Todo sea por proteger a sus nakamas, shishishishi... Gracias por tu apoyo y seguimos escribiendo, esperando te siga gustando este fic...**

 **-YARELIS: Respira antes que nada... Espero te haya ido bien en tu examen y pues te deseo el mayor de todos los exitos... Si, fue un review largo y espero te siga gustando esta historia...**

 **Como Oda, esta vez me tomare una semana para reorganizar ideas y de paso ir al dentista, ya que me muero de un dolor de muelas, hahahaha... T_T...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 38: Será Un Año Largo

 **-Hey Nami, hace un rato que ese chico de pelo azul que nos está siguiendo-** hablo Usopp mientras cargaba bolsas de compras y la pelinaranja seguía tratando de ignorar al "guardaespalda" de pelo azul…

 **\- ¡Oye no es necesario que nos sigas a todas partes!** \- exclamo Nami volteándose mientras encaraba a Dimitri, pero el peliazul ni se inmutaba y suspiraba al ver la actitud de la chica…

 **-Mi deber es este, no me importa lo que tú digas, ya que mi líder es Dragon-san-** hablo Dimitri, por lo que, enojándose, Nami suspiraba tomando del brazo a Usopp y yéndose del lugar…

 **-No sé porque aceptaron el trato, estamos bien sin esos dos-** finalizo Nami mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en la noche tres días atrás, cuando Luffy se había ido…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Guardaespaldas? -** pregunto Usopp mientras se acercaba a Dimitri y Law, los cuales tomaban un celular haciendo una llamada y pasándole el teléfono al pelinegro de nariz larga…

 **-Pon el altavoz-** hablo Dimitri mientras Usopp lo hacía y al momento de entrar la llamada, los residentes de la torre, escuchaban la voz de Shanks….

 **\- ¿Bueno? -** preguntaba la voz del pelirrojo, por lo que, hablando Dimitri, Shanks entendía que por fin habían despertado las personas de la Torre Mugiwara…

- **Supongo que notaron la ausencia de esos tres, así que seré breve** \- hablo Shanks mientras todos escuchaban las palabras del pelirrojo y en especial, tres chicas que buscaban una respuesta…

 **-Estarán fuera un año por petición de cada uno, el lugar a donde irán no se los puedo decir y lamentablemente no podrán tener contacto con ellos, así que mis ayudantes Dimitri Nantes y Trafalgar Law cuidaran de ustedes hasta que Luffy y los demás regresen-** hablo Shanks haciendo que los residentes miraran a los dos chicos, que mantenían un semblante tranquilo y Dimitri, en especial, uno de indiferencia…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Se nota que ese idiota no quiere cuidarnos** \- hablo Nami sentada en una cafetería junto a Usopp y ambos notaban como Dimitri se mantenía a una distancia en otra silla, leyendo un libro…

- **Pues mientras Luffy y los demás no estén, será lo mejor para evitar otro ataque de Baroque Works-** hablo Usopp mientras notaba que Dimitri seguía leyendo su libro y de vez en cuando alzaba su vista para seguir vigilando…

 **-Regresemos a la Torre-** finalizo Nami suspirando mientras pedía la cuenta y en la mente de la pelinaranja se preguntaba sobre Luffy y su paradero…

Llegando a la Torre, Nami notaba como Tony, Kaya y Robin estaban en la sala del cuarto piso, platicando animadamente con Law, el cual mostraba varios cuadernos con apuntes acerca de la medicina que había estudiado…

 **-Es interesante ver como fue el tratamiento de Luffy-** hablo Kaya mientras veía los apuntes y Law seguía explicándoles sobre su medicina a los jóvenes médicos…

- **En un momento hare la comida, ¿me ayudas Deva-chan? -** pregunto Nami, mientras la pelirroja, que seguía viendo la TV asentía y se levantaba para ayudar a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -** pregunto Nami con una vena asomándose por su sien, viendo que Dimitri y Usopp se encontraban en la cocina, haciendo la comida…

 **-Nami, Dimitri es muy bueno para cocinar, deberías probar su…-** hablo Usopp interrumpiendo sus propias palabras al ver el semblante de la pelinaranja que miraba al peliazul con desprecio…

 **-Se me fue el hambre, me voy a mi cuarto-** hablo Nami yéndose de la cocina, mientras Dimitri se acomodaba sus lentes y sin más seguía cocinando, pidiendo ayuda Usopp y de paso ya que estaba presente, a Deva…

 **\- ¡Esto es muy bueno!** \- exclamo Kaya probando un bocado de la comida hecha por Dimitri haciendo que los demás degustaran la comida e igual afirmaran cosas positivas sobre la comida del peliazul…

Mientras los demás descansaban en la sala del cuarto piso viendo la televisión, un chico peliazul con una charola con comida tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Nami…

 **\- ¡Lárgate, no tengo hambre! -** exclamo Nami mientras Dimitri permanecía de pie sin cambiar su semblante, volviendo a tocar la puerta…

 **-Te dije que es mi deber cuidarlos, no puedo permitir que no comas nada-** hablo Dimitri indiferente a la actitud de la chica, pero a punto de abrir la puerta, el peliazul era detenido por Robin que esbozaba una sonrisa discreta al chico…

- **No te preocupes Dimitri, yo me encargo de esto-** hablo Robin haciendo que el peliazul suspirara, por lo que, entregando la charola con comida, Dimitri se iba hacia el cuarto piso…

 **-Nami, por favor, soy Robin** \- hablo la pelinegra, por lo que escuchando como la pelinaranja abría y se asomaba, Robin le entregaba la charola con comida y entraba a la habitación por petición de su amiga…

- **Esto sabe bien-** hablo Nami probando la comida, por lo que viendo como Robin tomaba el retrato de todos cuando había ocurrido lo del festival, la pelinaranja sabía que sus amigos estaban igual de tristes por la partida de Luffy, Zoro y Sanji…

 **-Hay que mejorar también nosotras-** hablo Nami rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que Robin esbozara una sonrisa y al ver que su amiga había terminado la comida, la pelinegra la invitaba a bajar para estar con los demás…

 **-Creo que tendremos que pedir ayuda a Dimitri y a Law, se ve que ellos tienen muchos conocimientos-** hablo Robin haciendo que Nami suspirara, pero sabiendo que todo eso era para ayudar a Luffy, la chica sonreía viendo por última vez, el retrato en que aparecían todos…

Llegando al cuarto piso, Nami notaba como todos sonreían, pero raramente, Dimitri no se hallaba entre ellos….

 **\- ¿Y Dimitri? -** pregunto la pelinaranja, por lo que Law que seguía jugando con Usopp, volteaba revelando el paradero de su compañero…

- **Seguramente debe estar fuera, él siempre ha sido muy estricto con las órdenes que le encomiendan-** hablo Law, haciendo que la pelinaranja suspirara y poniéndose un abrigo, se dirigía al elevador del piso para bajar…

 **\- ¿Qué les parece si traigo unos pastelillos para antes de dormir? -** pregunto Nami mientras todos asentían y la pelinaranja sonreía al ver que podría soportar un año sin ese tonto pelinegro que la había enamorado…

 **\- ¿Me puedes acompañar a una pastelería que queda cerca? -** pregunto Nami llegando al estacionamiento mientras veía como Dimitri seguía leyendo un libro sobre la historia de Japón…

 **-Es mi deber** \- hablo Dimitri mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto, pero el chico era interrumpido por Nami que empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del complejo…

 **-Te dije que está cerca, no es necesario un auto** \- hablo Nami, por lo que cerrando su libro y guardándolo en su chamarra, Dimitri alcanzaba a la pelinaranja viendo como las lámparas de la ciudad aún seguían siendo arregladas, pero alumbraban el camino…

- **Hagamos las paces mientras Luffy y los demás no están, ¿de acuerdo Dimitri? -** hablo Nami, por lo que el peliazul, viendo que la chica había entendido su función en la Torre, asintió mientras continuaba con la caminata…

 **\- ¿De dónde eres Dimitri?** \- pregunto Nami mostrando un halo de frio, debido a la época del año que se aproximaba, por lo que viendo como la ciudad seguía siendo reconstruida, el peliazul recordaba algo de su pasado…

" _ **\- Dimitri, algún día hallaras gente que en verdad te querrá y que hará que confíes de nuevo en la humanidad-**_ _hablo una mujer de pelo azul claro mientras toda una ciudad era destruida y el chico lloraba alejándose de aquel lugar…"_

 **\- ¿Dimitri?** -pregunto de nueva cuenta Nami, sacando de su trance al peliazul, el cual volteaba un poco agitado, sabiendo que ahora estaba en otro lugar…

- **Soy de Rusia, señorita Nami-** hablo Dimitri, haciendo que la pelinaranja notara el gesto de angustia del chico, por lo que viendo que la pastelería estaba cerca, la chica sabía que tendría mucho tiempo para conocer mejor al peliazul…

 **-Bueno, seamos amigos Dimitri, solo dime Nami-** hablo la pelinaranja mientras entraba en la pastelería y el peliazul se tranquilizaba, olvidando momentáneamente su recuerdo…

Saliendo de la pastelería, Dimitri cargaba unas bolsas mientras Nami seguía caminando hacia la Torre, esbozando una sonrisa por los pastelillos que había comprado…

- **Eres muy serio, Dimitri-** hablo la pelinaranja, por lo que el peliazul, notando que la actitud de la chica era distinta a cuando se habían conocido, Dimitri supo que aun así no podía confiar en esas personas…

 **\- ¿Luffy-san es muy fuerte, señorita Nami? -** pregunto Dimitri queriendo conocer un poco al hermano de su jefe Sabo, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, la pelinaranja miraba al cielo, sabiendo que Luffy estaría entrenando para evitar tragedias como la sucedida con Ace…

 **-Luffy es lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido en mi vida-** hablo Nami, por lo que, notando la forma en la que la chica se expresaba del pelinegro, Dimitri recordaba algo parecido que le había sucedido a él…

 **-Ya veo-** hablo el peliazul mientras ambos jóvenes llegaban a la Torre y Dimitri dejaba que Nami tomara el ascensor al cuarto piso…

 **-Ven Dimitri-** hablo Nami, haciendo que el peliazul volteara, mientras la chica mostraba un semblante de enojo algo cómico, confundiendo a Dimitri…

 **-Vivirás en esta Torre un año, debes estar con nosotros, así como lo hace Law-** hablo Nami yendo hacia el peliazul mientras tomaba su mano, descolocando totalmente al chico…

 **-Disculpe señorita Nami, debo cuidar la Torre…-** no pudo concluir Dimitri al ver la mirada fija de la pelinaranja, la cual aseguraba que el peliazul perdería cualquier discusión con ella…

- **Está bien señorita Nami, como usted ordene** \- finalizo Dimitri mientras Nami sonreía y volvía a pedir el ascensor, dejando al peliazul confundido por haber cedido a las palabras de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí! -** exclamo Deva mientras tomaba las bolsas en posesión de Dimitri y todos empezaban a escoger sus pastelillos…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Dimitri-ya? -** pregunto Law mientras el peliazul asentía y se retiraba momentáneamente, yendo hacia su habitación provisional…

 **\- ¿No vas a comer pastelillos? -** pregunto Deva acercándose demasiado al rostro del peliazul, mientras todos degustaban y tomaban té que servía Robin…

- **En un momento regreso señorita Deva, solo necesito guardar mi abrigo-** hablo Dimitri alejándose, dejando a la pelirroja confundida, pero viendo que los demás se acaparaban los pastelillos, la chica iniciaba una pelea con Usopp…

 **-Es algo serio, pero creo que podré aguantarlo-** hablo Nami mientras se sentaba en el comedor y Robin esbozaba una sonrisa, sabiendo que así la convivencia en la torre sería más amena…

 **-Odio esta enfermedad-** hablo Dimitri mientras tomaba una pastilla con un vaso de agua y miraba hacia el techo, mostrando un semblante agitado…

Regresando al cuarto piso, por fin los presentes convivían y de paso conocían un poco más a Trafalgar y a Dimitri…

 **\- ¡Wow!, ¿entonces nos puedes entrenar, Dimitri? -** preguntaron Tony y Usopp con estrellitas en sus ojos haciendo que el peliazul asintiera, mientras una gotita de duda recorría su nuca…

- **Luffy, Zoro y Sanji no serán los únicos que se hagan más fuertes** \- hablo Usopp apretando su puño mientras los demás sonreían y Nami volteaba hacia el frente de la sala, mostrando el enorme cuadro en que aparecían todos en el Festival de cerezos…

 **\- ¿Cómo…?** \- pregunto Nami, por lo que Dimitri comiendo un pedazo de pastel revelaba algo que dejo sorprendidos a los chicos…

 **-Yo lo rescaté después del incendio** \- hablo Dimitri logrando que los chicos esbozaran una sonrisa, al ver que su recuerdo estaba intacto…

 **\- ¿Si sabes que tenemos una copia que pudimos hacer otra ampliación? -** hablo Nami tomando su taza de té, haciendo que todos se rieran al ver el rostro de Dimitri que se mostraba descolocado por las palabras de la chica…

 **-Aun así, gracias por el gesto, creo que lo hiciste por el valor de ese recuerdo-** hablo Nami haciendo que el peliazul se calmara y notara la peculiaridad de los chicos que vivían en esa torre…

En una montaña donde el clima era muy extremo…

 **-Acostúmbrate a este tipo de climas o tu cuerpo no soportara golpizas** \- hablo Rayleigh mientras en la cueva, Luffy solo permanecía sentado vistiendo sus pantalones y tiritando de frio…

 **-Si te enfermas te curaran, si sufres hipotermia la trataremos, pero entiende una cosa Luffy-kun-** hablo Rayleigh mientras el pelinegro seguía azul debido al frio que sentía…

 **\- ¡SI MUERES NUNCA PODRAS PROTEGER LO QUE AMAS! -**

Exclamo Rayleigh mientras una mujer de pelo negro miraba desde lo lejos la escena y Luffy alzaba la vista, comprendiendo las palabras de su maestro y exclamando unas palabras que convencieron totalmente a Rayleigh…

 **\- ¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE MAS MUERA FRENTE A MIS OJOS! -**

En un lugar que daba un aspecto tétrico y todo indicaba era un enorme castillo…

 **\- ¿Aún no se ha ido? -** pregunto un hombre de aspecto pulcro mientras una chica de pelo color rosa le servía una copa de vino…

 **-Por lo que parece seguirá aquí hasta que lo entrenes** \- hablo la chica viendo desde la ventana como la lluvia caía y Zoro seguía firme ante la puerta, sin importarle mojarse bajo el torrencial aguacero…

- **Descansemos, si soporta un mes, déjalo pasar Perona-** hablo el hombre retirándose mientras en su chimenea se mostraba una gran espada envuelta en su empuñadura que parecía una cruz…

Sabiendo que el peliverde miraba hacia la ventana del castillo, Perona suspiro mientras mostraba su dedo índice haciendo que Zoro mirara con detalle el movimiento de labios de la chica…

 **\- ¿Un mes?, está bien puedo soportarlo-** susurro Zoro mientras seguía mojándose bajo la lluvia, pero el peliverde esbozaba una sonrisa por el reto…

Finalmente, en lo que parecía un pequeño restaurante…

 **\- ¿Si sabes que tu familia me está buscando? -** pregunto un hombre con un bigote trenzado mientras regañaba a varios de sus ayudantes y Sanji lo seguía por toda la cocina…

 **-Pues por eso viejo Zeff, tú debes entrenarme para ser más fuerte, no quiero perder a mis amigos** \- hablo Sanji, deteniendo el caminar de Zeff que, escondiendo su mirada, esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que el rubio había encontrado una familia…

 **-Bueno, primero ayúdame en este negocio que se cae a pedazos y veré si te entreno** \- hablo Zeff alegrando a Sanji que, arremangando su camisa asentía mientras empezaba a cocinar, sorprendiendo a los demás cocineros…

Finalmente, cada hombre en su respectivo lugar, miraban por última vez el cielo lleno de estrellas, mientras esbozaban una sonrisa, sabiendo el propósito de su viaje…

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji exclamaron unas palabras mostrando su voluntad como si eso lo supieran desde alguna vida pasada…

 **\- ¡SERE MÁS FUERTE PARA PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS! -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 38**

* * *

 **Una promesa reafirmada, pero nuevas incognitas surgen...  
**

 **Por cierto...**

 **Quiero agradecerles que sus comentarios sean muy largos y completos, diciéndole a este servidor todo lo que les transmitio el capítulo...**

 **Por ultimo hagan changuitos para que suba el nuevo capítulo mucho antes de la semana que viene...**

 **UN ABRAZO DE BEPO PARA TODOS ACOMPAÑADO DE GARCHU...**


	39. Bienvenido

**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo y un nuevo inicio... :3**

 **Después de un descanso y visitas al dentista (que de hecho seguire viendolo), pude escribir este capítulo...**

 **Más noticias habrá en este nuevo inicio...**

 **Por cierto, en la sección de reviews en directo, he decidido añadir la opcion de preguntas del lector a su servidor con ciertas reglas...**

 **-Puede ser cualquier pregunta sobre mi, algun detalle sobre el capítulo recién publicado, u otra cosa que les interese saber (Con ciertos limites en cuanto a trabajos futuros y spoilers de este fic)**

 **-La respuesta estara presente en el siguiente capítulo y vendrá acompañado de la sección reviews en directo...**

 **Ahora si, demos inicio a la sección:**

 **REVIEWS EN DIRECTO Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-MAJO: Eh... soy hombre, jeje... Gracias por tu comprension y apoyo en el lapso durante mi dolor de muelas... 0w0... Espero te guste el fic y siempre procuraré avisarles cuando no pueda subir algún capítulo... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: Pues falta mucho para que el fic acabe y las buenas noticias es que seguire con más proyectos, asi que escribire hasta que se bloquee mi cerebro...  
**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Si pudiera te abrazaria, pero ya no llores... En mi cabeza siguen surgiendo ideas, es bueno porque significa mas fics LuNa, peticiones y más trabajo, hahahahaha... Gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad muchisimas gracias...**

 **-LUIS A CANUL M: Como esto no afecta a mi fic, te respondo... En un principio pensaba agregar algun triángulo amoroso, pero la verdad prefiero enfocarme en el tema de las vidas pasadas, asi que hay tranquilidad puesto que no agregare ningun triángulo, pero esto no aplica en algunas escenas en las que intervendrán estos personajes...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Pues pense que sabrias de quien se trataba (cof, cof hancock, cof cof), pero no importa nakama ya que aqui esta un nuevo capítulo para despejar dudas y crear nuevas... La visita al dentista me ayudo, seguire cuidandome y poco a poco escribir los nuevos capítulos...**

 **-MISUZU93: Creeme que en algún momento pensaba incluir triángulos amorosos, pero siento que desvirtuaria la historia y más adelante veras a que me refiero... Sin embargo no vayas a pensar que Hancock no tendra sus escenas, ya que por algo la incluí...**

 **Ahora si, abro el telón para el inicio de la segunda mitad de este fic...**

 **Esperando sus comentarios, preguntas y sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 39: Bienvenido

Un año había transcurrido desde aquel incidente en que un joven de pelo negro con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, había perdido a su hermano Portgas D. Ace, por lo que ese joven decidía irse ese año para entrenar y evitar que ese tipo de tragedias se repitieran en un futuro…

 **-No puedo creer que un año ya paso** \- hablo un joven de pelo negro mientras tomaba un sombrero de paja y se lo colocaba, esbozando una sonrisa mientras su maestro llegaba y sonreía al ver el progreso de su alumno…

 **-Es momento de partir, Luffy-kun-** hablo Rayleigh haciendo que el joven volteara y asintiendo a su maestro lo acompañaba, no sin antes depositar un golpe que hacia un boquete en la montaña donde había entrenado…

 **\- ¿Nos vas a acompañar? -** pregunto Luffy a una persona que se encontraba mirando desde lejos, por lo que, saliendo la chica, asentía acercándose hacia el pelinegro y Rayleigh…

 **-Si tú me invitas, con gusto te acompañare Luffy-kun-**

Finalmente, en un nuevo complejo, mejor diseñado y alejado del centro de Japón, un rayo de luz entraba en la habitación de una chica de pelo naranja, haciendo que despertara por el brillo de la mañana que daba en su rostro…

 **-Buenos días, Nami-chan** \- hablo Deva que se encontraba acostada a lado de la pelinaranja, haciendo que la chica se levantara de golpe al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga…

 **\- ¡Ya te dije que no me despiertes de esa manera, Deva! -** exclamo Nami con dientes de tiburón mientras la pelirroja esbozaba una sonrisa y sin más se iba del cuarto, dejando a la pelinaranja con un gesto de enojo…

 **-Un año ha pasado Luffy, si supieras todo lo que ha cambiado por aquí-** hablo Nami mientras levantaba un retrato del pelinegro y la chica esbozaba una sonrisa al recordar el rostro de su novio…

- **Deberías alistarte para la Universidad-** hablo Deva apareciendo de repente, logrando que el cabello naranja de Nami se encrespara y un tono rojizo se asomara en sus mejillas…

 **\- ¡Un día de estos Deva! -** exclamo Nami mientras su amiga se iba de nueva cuenta y la pelinaranja suspiraba, pero se alegraba que sus días fueran así de felices y tranquilos…

 **-Buenos días, chicos…-** hablo Nami bajando al cuarto piso, pero al levantar su vista, la pelinaranja podía ver como Usopp y Tony ayudaban a Dimitri que se ahogaba con varios hot cakes…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber que paso? -** pregunto Nami con una gotita recorriendo su nuca, mientras se sentaba junto a Deva y finalmente Dimitri tragaba todos los hot cakes que había comido…

 **-Retamos a Dimitri a que no podía comer más hot cakes que nosotros y lamentablemente nos ha ganado-** hablo Tony mientras recobrando el aire, Dimitri empezaba a servir café en la taza de Nami, y la chica notaba la ausencia de dos personas…

 **\- ¿Robin y Law ya se fueron?** \- pregunto la pelinaranja haciendo que sus amigos asintieran, por lo que, suspirando, Nami comía una tostada untada de mermelada…

 **-Procuren tener cuidado hoy, al parecer los "Versalles" estarán de visita en los rumbos** \- hablo Dimitri haciendo que los jóvenes bajaran su mirada al saber el poder de esas personas…

 **-Dimitri, ¿me puedes acompañar al centro comercial?, hoy no tengo clases hasta las 2, necesito comprar algunos libros y plumas para estudiar-** hablo Nami, por lo que, asintiendo el peliazul, volteaba junto con los demás para ver las recientes noticias de la ciudad…

 _ **(-Es un honor tener a alguien que financio la reconstrucción de la ciudad, con ustedes, Armand-sama-**_ _hablo el anunciador de las noticias mientras un hombre de traje miraba con desprecio la cámara y mostraba gesto de superioridad ante los presentes…_

 _-_ _ **Vine porque mi padre está muy ocupado en sus negocios, sin embargo no malinterpreten que quiera estar frente a gente que no posee mi clase social, los "Versalles" vinimos de Francia porque Japón sencillamente nunca progresara sin un buen cambio, podrán tener la tecnología de punta, pero si son cavernícolas en gobierno, nosotros haremos lo necesario para que sea la sociedad más estable de Asia-**_ _finalizo Armand mientras los presentes en el estudio sin que lo vieran los televidentes miraban con desprecio las palabras del Versalles y el anunciador seguía leyendo sobre la entrevista…_

 _ **-Como saben, los "Versalles" poseen inmunidad, cualquiera que se atreva a tocar a uno de nuestros benefactores, tendrá un severo castigo-**_ _finalizo el anunciador de las noticias mientras seguía la charla y Armand respondía de mala gana_ _ **…)**_

- **Primero Baroque Works, ahora estos tipos-** hablo Nami enojada, pero terminando de desayunar, la chica terminaba de alistarse para irse con Dimitri hacia el centro comercial…

 **\- ¡Nos vemos en la Universidad!** \- exclamo Usopp yéndose con Deva mientras Nami y Dimitri se iban para otra dirección y finalmente Tony se retiraba en una limosina para ir al hospital con Kaya…

En un pequeño bar en los alrededores donde estaba la Torre Mugiwara…

- **Hace tiempo ese edificio fue derrumbado, desconozco el paradero de los residentes-** hablo el cantinero mientras un hombre de pelo verde tomaba su copa de whisky y a su lado llegaban varios tipos de gran tamaño…

 **-Nosotros podemos decirte dónde están esas personas, solo déjanos a tu novia un rato y te diremos todo, Hahahahahaha-** hablo el que parecía su líder, mientras la chica de pelo rosa que acompañaba a Zoro, se ponía detrás del peliverde…

 **\- ¡Él no es mi novio y yo en tu lugar me largaría, este hombre es muy fuerte! -** exclamo Perona mientras jalaba la gabardina del peliverde, el cual se levantaba al ver que su trago había sido tirado…

 **-Trato de encontrarme con mis amigos, ¿Cuánto te debo ossan? -** pregunto Zoro sin preocupación, logrando que el líder de aquella banda, intentara asestar un golpe contra el peliverde…

 **-Hazle caso a la chica-** hablo Zoro mientras detenía el golpe con su mano y el sujeto intentaba moverse sin éxito, logrando que los demás hombres se sorprendieran…

 **-Lárguense-** concluyo Zoro con una mirada intimidante haciendo que el líder cayera de sentón y notara como el lado derecho de la cantina era cortada sin que nadie se percatara de aquel corte…

 **\- ¡Vámonos mujer! -** exclamo Zoro mientras dejaba dinero en su mesa y Perona, notando el miedo en los sujetos, mostraba su lengua mientras se retiraba riendo…

 **-Te dije que te ibas a perder, ¿no tienes alguno de sus números para llamarles? -** pregunto Perona, mientras Zoro negaba ya que sabía que su celular se había roto durante el entrenamiento…

 **-Sin embargo, esta zona ha sido abandonada por lo visto-** hablo Zoro mientras notaba a lo lejos a un hombre rubio de traje que se mantenía distante hasta que noto a la acompañante del peliverde…

 **-Tiempo sin vernos Marimo-** hablo Sanji ignorando al peliverde, mientras el rubio permanecía de rodillas y tomaba la mano de Perona, la cual se mantenía sorprendida por el gesto…

 **-No sé de qué parte del mundo vienes, pero tu belleza es impresionante, my lady** \- hablo Sanji ya que la chica pelirrosa traía un vestido victoriano largo escotado y con olanes, sumado a su largo pelo rosa en ondas dándole un aspecto gótico…

 **-Deberíamos buscar a los demás, pervertido-** hablo Zoro caminando mientras Perona como podía se soltaba y sin más alcanzaba al peliverde, dejando a Sanji en su posición de petición totalmente ignorado…

 **\- ¡Espera mi dulce ángel! -** exclamo Sanji mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Perona, incomodando a la chica, que notaba lo singular de las amistades de Zoro…

Finalmente, llegando al centro de la ciudad mejorada…

 **\- ¡Wow, este lugar ha cambiado muchísimo! -** hablo Luffy mientras bajaba de un auto acompañado de Eigel, ya que todo indicaba que Rayleigh había vuelto a la Universidad después de un año sabático que había tomado…

 **\- ¿" Los Versalles"? -** se preguntó Eigel mientras veía ese título en varias de las vallas publicitarias y mucha gente parecía temerosa de lo que sucedía en la ciudad…

Saliendo del centro comercial, Nami platicaba con Dimitri hasta que en el rango de la visión de la pelinaranja pasaba Luffy, confundiendo a la chica…

 **\- "¿Luffy?"-** pensó Nami sacudiendo su cabeza mientras Dimitri la detenía al ver como varios tipos vestidos muy elegantes se acercaban por la zona…

 **-Versalles-** susurro Nami mientras el peliazul le pedía silencio y notaba como un hombre de mayor edad chocaba con uno de los empresarios…

 **-Lo siento mucho, casi no tengo vista-** hablo el anciano, pero el hombre de negocios esbozando una mirada de odio, sin remordimiento depositaba un golpe en el rostro del anciano, mientras la gente se volteaba ya que sabían que no podían hacer nada…

 **-Imbéciles, todavía que reconstruimos su hogar, no son capaces de agradecer-** hablo el Versalles mientras los jóvenes que lo acompañaban, se burlaban yéndose y pateando por última vez al anciano…

 **-Tranquilo Luffy-** hablo Eigel desde otra parte en la cual el pelinegro había visto la escena, por lo que notando que debía investigar, el hombre de pelo morado indicaba a sus hombres que subieran a Luffy a la camioneta negra para irse del lugar…

Sin que se diese cuenta, al irse la camioneta, Luffy pasaba a lado de Nami que seguía sin creer en la crueldad de esas personas llamadas Versalles…

 **-Hay que continuar Nami-** hablo Dimitri mientras la pelinaranja asentía y el anciano era ayudado por la gente del lugar, calmando el ambiente antes suscitado…

 **\- ¿Hoy vas a ver a Lenin? -** pregunto Nami mientras se acercaba a la Universidad haciendo que Dimitri asintiera y dejando a la pelinaranja, se despidiera…

 **\- ¡Salúdame a tu hermano, mañana lo visitamos! -** exclamo Nami agitando su mano mientras Dimitri se alejaba y esbozando una sonrisa, el peliazul sabía que la chica era una buena compañía…

 **\- ¿Aquí estudias? -** pregunto la chica de pelo negro mientras la camioneta se estacionaba frente a la Universidad y Luffy asentía, bajando del auto y sabiendo que podría encontrar a la pelinaranja a esas horas…

 **-Sí, Hancock, aquí estudiaba-** hablo Luffy empezando a caminar, hallándose finalmente con quien esperaba encontrarse hace un año…

Viéndose fijamente, tanto Nami como Luffy caminaban lentamente hasta quedar de frente, deteniendo el tiempo para los dos jóvenes…

Nami notaba que Luffy lucia mucho más maduro, además de poseer el cabello negro un poco más largo y el cuerpo más tonificado, sin perder su característica sonrisa…

Luffy notaba como Nami tenía su cabello naranja más ondulado, el cuerpo de la chica seguía acentuándose y sus rasgos aumentaban la belleza de la chica…

 **\- ¡Idiota, idiota, tonto, tonto! -** exclamo Nami en lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Luffy depositando golpecitos en el pecho del pelinegro, dejando que las emociones acumuladas durante un año dieran rienda suelta…

 **-Estoy de regreso Nami, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras respondía el abrazo, limpiando con sumo cuidado las lágrimas que los ojos color chocolate de la chica seguían derramando…

 **-Bienvenido-** hablo Nami con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras terminaba el abrazo y tomando con sus manos el rostro de Luffy, la chica depositaba un beso en los labios del pelinegro…

 **-Luffy-kun debemos volver al hotel-** hablo una chica de pelo negro interrumpiendo el beso que se prolongaba, inclusive sorprendiendo a Eigel que sabía porque del actuar de la pelinegra…

 **\- ¿Quién es ella, Luffy? -** pregunto Nami terminando el beso y mirando a la chica, que sin dudar era bella, confundiendo a la pelinaranja por la compañía que había tenido el pelinegro en ese año distanciado…

 **-Mi nombre es Boa Hancock-** hablo la chica despectivamente haciendo que Nami sintiera un poco de hostilidad en las palabras de esa chica pelinegra…

- **Ya no volveré al hotel, vine aquí porque quiero regresar a la Torre Mugiwara-** hablo Luffy alegrando a Nami que notaba como Usopp, Robin y Law llegaban junto a ellos…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Usopp alegre mientras el pelinegro notaba el cuerpo fortalecido por parte de su amigo, alegrando al chico que sabía que Usopp también se había vuelto fuerte…

 **-Ya escuchaste a Luffy, Hancock hay que retirarnos** \- hablo Eigel, pero en ese instante, el médico era abrazado por Nami haciendo que el hombre de pelo morado quedara confundido…

 **-Gracias por lograr que Luffy sanara-** hablo Nami deshaciendo el abrazo, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa discreta, Eigel se alejaba sabiendo que ahora, el pelinegro era muy fuerte y protegería a sus amigos…

 **-Ahora es su turno de lograr que la voluntad de Luffy siga ardiendo con más ímpetu-** concluyo Eigel logrando que Nami asintiera comprendiendo que ella debía cuidar a Luffy…

 **\- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Hancock?, así celebramos que estamos todos juntos de nuevo, shishishishishi** \- hablo Luffy, logrando que la pelinegra esbozara una sonrisa, misma que no le gustaba a Nami…

 **-Solo porque tú me invitas Luffy-kun-** hablo Hancock que buscaba tomar el brazo del pelinegro, acción que lograba primero Nami, haciendo que la pelinegra distara por aquel gesto…

 **-Los dejo entonces, no permitas que este tonto se vuelva a ir Nami-chan-** finalizo Eigel yéndose mientras Nami reía y Luffy suspiraba por la pequeña burla de uno de sus maestros…

- **Te va a gustar la nueva Torre-** hablo Nami caminando junto a Luffy mientras Hancock miraba la escena apretando su puño, gesto que noto Robin que seguía caminando junto a Law y Usopp…

En un gran edificio donde claramente se leía" Franky's House" y una gran estrella iluminaba el lugar…

 **\- ¡Hermano! -** hablo un chico de más o menos 14 años que abrazaba a Dimitri, mostrando el chico un pequeño retraso mental, detalle que no le importaba a la chica que lo cuidaba…

 **-Lenin-kun se portó bien Dimitri-san** \- hablo la cuidadora mientras el peliazul sonreía y seguía jugando con su hermano, sabiendo que era la mejor opción que estuviera junto a él…

 **\- ¿Franky no se encuentra? -** pregunto el peliazul mientras la chica viendo algunos documentos y jugando con Lenin, revelaba el paradero de Franky…

 **-Se encuentra recaudando algunos fondos para la creación de un hogar de mascotas, creo que fue a promocionar junto a Brook-san en uno de su conciertos-** hablo la chica esbozando una sonrisa, haciendo que Dimitri suspirara y sin más sabia que esa tarde debía descansar…

 **\- ¿No hay problemas con que me quede aquí otra vez? -** pregunto Dimitri, por lo que la chica, suspirando sabía que, aunque Franky le había dado una habitación personal a Dimitri y a Lenin, el peliazul siempre pedía permiso…

- **No es necesario que pidas una habitación, después de lo que has hecho, eres bienvenido-** finalizo la chica, por lo que, a punto de hablar, Dimitri recibía una llamada, en la que el identificador, claramente se leía el nombre de Nami…

Contestando, el peliazul recibía la invitación para acudir a la Torre Mugiwara junto a su hermano Lenin, por lo que, colgando la llamada, el peliazul esbozaba una sonrisa, mientras susurraba unas últimas palabras…

 **-Es hora de conocer a Monkey D. Luffy-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 39**

* * *

 **Un nuevo enemigo se acerca?  
**

 **Habra una bienvenida "hot" por parte de Nami hacia Luffy? (hahahaha La culpa de que piense esto es de Toei Animation en el capitulo 767 por la forma en que Nami despierta a Luffy (cof, cof me recuerda a mi fic "Garchu" que si no lo han leido aun, combina bien con esa escena)...  
**

 **No tengo más que agregar, solo reafirmar que mientras ustedes sigan leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo...**

 **¡FALKNER ZERO HA DICHO!**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	40. Versalles

**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**

 **Un reencuentro que debia suceder y que fue emotivo...**

 **Demos inicio...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y RESPUESTAS POR FALKNER ZERO**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Primero agradezco mucho tus palabras y creeme que simples detalles pueden forjar una amistad...**

 **Respondiendo tu pregunta, la creación de "Conexiones Pasadas" venia desde que escribía "La Destrucción de las Akumas no mi" ya que en ese entonces tocaba temas como la dualidad de esencias (conexión entre gemelos) y el estigma de la vida (Fuerza sobrehumana debido a una situación de muerte inminente), solo me faltaba tocar este tema y fue cuando vi unos fanarts que decidi crear este fic...**

 **El tema de la vida pasada me ha intrigado por el simple hecho de que tu servidor siempre ha tenido esa sensación de soledad en su vida anterior y eso en lugar de afectarme, incita a que siga creyendo que existe algo que busca que ese patron se repita y es mi deber romper dicho patron...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: No podia darme el lujo de agregar momentos de lo que paso en ese año, pero tal vez agregue flashbacks en los momentos que lo requieran... Hancock... ¿Cual será su propósito de estar en este fic? XD... Sigue leyendo y lo averiguarás...**

 **-MISUZU93: Esta Hancock queriendo hacer de las suyas, pero Nami le ganó la partida, hahahahaha... Mas momentos LuNa abajo... Seguir leyendo debes... XD...**

 **-YARELIS: Yo también espero que Hancock no moleste a los tortolitos... XD... Lo de Robin y Perona...lamentablemente no ocurrirá eso... Seguir leyendo y sabrás a que me refiero... Sanji sera Sanji en esta y cualquier otra vida, lo raro sería si renaciera siendo un Okama, hahahaha (¡-Que dijiste maldito!- habla Sanji, -¡¿A que debo el honor de tu visita, Sanji?!- Yo muy asustado mientras me depositan una serie de patadas... -¡Yo nunca renacere como un travesti, naci para amar a las mujeres!- finaliza Sanji mientras yo intento llegar al próximo comentario, arrastrandome y totalmente golpeado)...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Gracias... Hancock, ¿intervendrá en la relación de Luffy y Nami?... Sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás... No me digas Falkner sama, dejalo solo en Falkner o Zero, ¿si?...**

 **Respondiendo tu cuestión... Terminando mi fic actual tomaré un descanso de una semana o dos para planear bien la historia ya que normalmente sigo un proceso que hoy todos sabrán:  
**

 **1.- El nuevo fic esta estructurado con un principio, un climax y un final que normalmente escribo en un cuaderno donde tengo mas ideas y una que otra forma de un poder de akuma no mi (De hecho deberían preguntar que tengo en ese cuaderno, se llevarían una sorpresa)...**

 **2.- Escribo un mini resumen del capítulo que tengo en mente, por lo que no te puedo asegurar que la historia se suba de un solo golpe, porque cada mini resumen es de apenas 300 palabras (luego de ahi se vuelven en mas de 2000 palabras)...**

 **3.- Trabajo en un capítulo en tres o cuatro dias, leyendolo y buscando que las escenas sean explicadas para que al leer el fragmento se viva el escenario (De hecho luego actuo las escenas para ver si es lo que tenia planeado escribir y expresar)...**

 **4.-Finalmente hago correcciones y empiezo a escribir el próximo capítulo, pero solamente el inicio para dejar que mi mente descanse y no force las escenas del nuevo capítulo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: No te preocupes por eso nakama... Como dije antes, espero que Hancock no moleste a Luffy o a Nami ya que no creo que la pelinaranja permita que le quiten al pelinegro...**

 **-DRIMAX: Bienvenido al barco de las locuras escritas por un servidor...XD... En efecto, Hancock ya empezo a hacer de las suyas... Si hubiera hecho alguna dinámica tu hubieses ganado ya que diste al punto de la referencia de los Versalles...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 40: Versalles

En alguna isla cercana a Japón…

 **-Todo ha salido magnifico en este año, pero esos idiotas Versalles han complicado que pueda establecerme de nueva cuenta en Japón-** hablo Mr. 0 mientras leía documentos sobre el establecimiento de esa clase social y su inversión en la reconstrucción de Japón…

- **No importa, dentro de poco me consolidare, solo necesito que el chico Vinsmoke regrese a su hogar y mi plan dará inicio-** culmino Akainu caminando hacia la ventana de su edificio y veía a un hombre de pelo rubio de gafas naranja reír en la piscina mientras varias personas eran asesinadas frente a él…

- **Recuperar a los tres primeros números y a los inquisidores me dará una fortaleza real** \- hablo Mr. 0 por última vez mientras veía la foto de Luffy llegando a Japón obtenida gracias a uno de sus secuaces…

De regreso a la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡Wow este lugar ha cambiado muchísimo! -** exclamo Luffy viendo el nuevo cuarto piso de la torre y Nami esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que su novio estaba sorprendido…

 **\- ¡Mi dulce Deva-chwaaaaaaan, no sabes cuánto te extrañe! -** exclamo Sanji mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja y esta reía al ver al rubio feliz después de ese largo año…

Zoro llegaba y mirando fijamente a Robin mostraba con su mirada que estaba bien, siendo interrumpido por un abrazo de la pelinegra, lo cual tranquilizo al peliverde que lanzaba una mirada de enojo hacia Law, confundiéndolo…

 **-Así que finalmente regresaron-** hablo Kaya acompañada de Tony y Tristan, mientras Luffy esbozaba su sonrisa sabiendo que sus amigos estaban bien, después de ese año…

 **\- ¡Miren nada más, es súper Luffy! -** exclamo Franky que llegaba junto a Brook, Dimitri y Lenin, haciendo que los demás voltearan para ver a sus invitados…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamo Lenin corriendo y abrazando a la pelinaranja, haciendo que Sanji volteara al ver como el rostro del chico estaba en los pechos de la chica, claro que este gesto, Lenin no lo hacía con mala intención…

 **\- ¡Oye mocoso!, ¿Qué crees que le haces a Nami-swan?** \- exclamo Sanji enojado, pero a punto de apartar al chico, Dimitri detenía al rubio tomando su brazo…

 **-Tocas a mi hermano y te mato** \- hablo Dimitri, haciendo que tanto Luffy como Zoro, notaran el aire de hostilidad por parte del peliazul…

 **-Tranquilo Sanji-kun, Lenin-kun siempre se ha portado como un caballero conmigo, deberías notarlo-** hablo Nami mientras el hermano de Dimitri deshacía el abrazo y miraba confundido el actuar de aquellas personas…

 **-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Luffy, shishishishi-** hablo el pelinegro, por lo que, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, Lenin mostraba su puño cerrado, para que Luffy chocara puños con él…

- **Mi hermano tiene un retraso mental, si lo lastimas te golpearé sin importarme quien seas-** hablo Dimitri directamente a Sanji, por lo que el rubio, viendo como Luffy jugaba con el chico, se alejó regresando con Deva…

 **-Disculpa no sabía de su condición** \- finalizo Sanji mientras Dimitri se calmaba y al voltear, el peliazul notaba la tranquilidad que transmitía Luffy, misma que era contagiada a su hermano Lenin…

 **-Así que tú y Law cuidaron a mis amigos, ¿verdad?** \- pregunto Luffy mientras el peliazul asentía y sintiendo como su hombro era rodeado por el pelinegro, Dimitri se confundía por la actitud de Luffy…

 **-Bueno, celebremos que ya estamos todos juntos** \- hablo Luffy mientras todos asentían y Sanji se alistaba para cocinar algo en la nueva cocina del complejo…

La celebración daba inicio, por lo que, Dimitri notando que su hermano menor se divertía, no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban Nami y Luffy, haciendo que el peliazul apretara su puño sin que nadie lo viera, a excepción de una chica de pelo color negro que sonreía al ver eso…

 **\- ¿Te gusta esa chica? -** pregunto Hancock sentándose junto a Dimitri, por lo que, terminando de tomar su bebida, el peliazul se mostraba indiferente a las palabras de aquella chica…

 **-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-** finalizo Dimitri mientras se unía al juego donde estaba su hermano, Usopp y Tony, dejando a Hancock interesada, ya que había encontrado algo particular en ese chico…

 **-Dentro de un mes regresare aquí, les daré boletos en la zona VIP para que puedan disfrutar del concierto, yohohoho** \- hablo Brook mientras Deva lo miraba con sus ojos en forma de estrella y Sanji sonreía, volteando para ver como el hermano de Dimitri jugaba con Luffy, riéndose y disfrutando el momento…

 **-Lenin-kun nunca haría algo indebido, Sanji-kun-** hablo Nami sentándose a lado del rubio, por lo que terminando su cigarrillo y apagándolo en un cenicero, Sanji sabía que no debió portarse así con ese chico…

 **-Lo siento Nami-san, fue mi culpa al no conocer de la condición del hermano de Dimitri-** finalizo Sanji mientras la pelinaranja sonreía y ofreciendo su mano, invitaba a su amigo para bailar, ya que la chica estaba alegre que todos sus amigos estuvieran presentes después de un largo año…

- **Te lo robo unos minutos Deva-** hablo Nami mientras la pelirroja asentía y viendo como sus amigos se iban, Deva seguía platicando con Brook, el cual seguía hablando de sus conciertos…

 **-Deberías platicar con Law, te llevarías una gran sorpresa** \- hablo Robin viendo a Zoro, el cual, terminando de beber, mostraba un gesto de indiferencia hacia el comentario de la pelinegra…

 **-Hoy quiero celebrar contigo, lo demás no me importa** \- finalizo el peliverde haciendo reír a Robin, que, acercándose, depositaba un beso en los labios de Zoro…

 **\- ¡Guerra de caballos! -** exclamo Kaya, la cual era cargada por Usopp, iniciando el reto con sus amigos, mientras Tony cargaba a Tristan y se sumaba al juego…

Luffy notando que era un juego, buscaba a quien tuviera cerca, ya que al pelinegro no le afectaba que Nami hiciera pareja con alguien más, ya que al fin a cabo era un juego…

 **\- ¡Dimitri carga a Nami, shishishishi! -** exclamo Luffy mientras cargaba a Deva que se sumaba al juego, dejando que Sanji cargara a Hancock, Law levantara a Lenin y Zoro cargara a Robin…

 **-Está bien, ten cuidado con mi hermano, Law-** hablo Dimitri mientras se agachaba y Nami notando como Luffy sonreía para que se uniera al juego, la chica sonrió al ver que estaban todos juntos de nuevo, por lo que subía en el peliazul dispuesta a jugar…

 **\- ¡Vamos, quien tire al jinete pierde! -** exclamo Franky que se mantenía sentado con Brook y ambos aplaudían viendo como todos se preparaban para empezar el juego…

Cada uno intentaba tirar a cada pareja, por lo que Hancock, viendo como Nami y Dimitri jugaban con Lenin y Law, aprovecho para acercarse con Sanji y derribar a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Cuidado Nami! -** exclamo el peliazul mientras tropezaba con la alfombra y con mucha maniobra lograba que la pelinaranja cayera encima de él…

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -** pregunto Dimitri, por lo que, asintiendo, Nami volteaba con enojo hacia Hancock al saber que lo había hecho a propósito…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que no sé qué lo hiciste a propósito?!-** exclamo Nami encarando a Hancock, lo que provocó que todos detuvieran el juego y Luffy se acercara para calmar a las chicas…

 **-Es un juego, solo acepta que eres una mala perdedora** \- hablo Hancock, por lo que apunto de responderle, Nami era interrumpida por Luffy que pedía calma, ya que desconocía lo que había pasado…

 **-Tranquila Nami, es un juego...-** hablo Luffy siendo interrumpido por la mirada de la pelinaranja, que el pelinegro reconocía como que su novia se enojaba por que él no creía en sus palabras…

 **\- ¡Espera Nami! -** hablo Luffy, ya que la pelinaranja se retiraba yendo hacia las escaleras, subiendo al quinto piso, dejando descolocados a los demás…

 **-Bueno, es hora de irnos** \- hablo Franky mientras daba un pequeño codazo a Brook, logrando que el músico asintiera y sin más empezaba a despedirse de los jóvenes de la torre…

- **Yo regreso al hotel con Eigel-san, buenas noches Luffy-kun-** hablo Hancock mientras se retiraba, de igual manera, Kaya y Tristan, siendo acompañadas por Tony que sabía que esa noche tocaba guardia en el recién reconstruido hospital…

 **-Ustedes pueden ocupar sus nuevas habitaciones, al fin a cabo tenemos espacio para todos-** hablo Robin mientras se acercaba a Luffy, tocando el hombro del pelinegro, sacándolo de su trance…

 **-Tu cuarto esta frente al de Nami, solo habla con ella, lo entenderá-** finalizo Robin mientras se acercaba con Dimitri, Law y Lenin, para finalizar la noche…

- **Bueno, en todo caso ya estamos todos juntos, veamos somos Nami, Robin, Usopp, Tony, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Dimitri, Lenin, Law y yo, en total somos once personas-** hablo Deva por lo que, terminando de contar, la pelirroja sentía como Dimitri tocaba su hombro, esbozando una sonrisa en el proceso…

 **-Tranquila, Law y yo seguiremos en este piso en los cuartos para huéspedes, aún pueden conservar las dos habitaciones libres de las diez del quinto piso-** hablo Dimitri logrando que Deva asintiera mientras Sanji notaba que en el cuarto piso se habían implementado tres habitaciones, sorprendido por las mejoras de la Torre…

- **Bueno, que descansen-** hablo Law mientras notaba la ausencia de Luffy, que se había retirado minutos atrás y Usopp se encontraba realizando una llamada…

 **-Entonces tienes guardia con Kaya, bueno procura descansar y te veremos mañana temprano-** hablo Usopp colgando la llamada mientras se reunía con los demás que se alistaban para descansar después de ese día…

 **-Nami-** susurro Luffy mientras se mantenía del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de la pelinaranja, buscando obtener una respuesta de lo sucedido…

 **-Pasa-** susurro Nami mientras el pelinegro entraba y poniendo el seguro de la puerta, notaba como la chica miraba hacia una foto de aquel festival de cerezos…

- **Si pasó algo con la actitud de Hancock, lo siento…-** hablo Luffy siendo interrumpido por Nami que prácticamente lo jalaba hacia su cama, poniéndose la chica encima del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Crees que eso me importa? -** pregunto Nami mirando fijamente a Luffy, el cual mostraba un rubor por la posición en la que se encontraba con la pelinaranja…

 **-Mejor cuéntame que paso en ese año, tenemos toda la noche** \- hablo Nami agachándose mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello de Luffy, logrando un suspiro en el pelinegro…

 **-Por supuesto, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy dejando que Nami empezara a besarlo mientras la noche transcurría con tranquilidad, terminando de romper esa espera entre los residentes de aquella torre…

Empezando a desvestir a Luffy y deleitándose con su tonificado cuerpo, Nami volvía a sentir el aire de sentirse protegida, pero esta vez la chica se sentía capaz de proteger a Luffy…

 **\- ¿Está bien que hagamos esto?, los demás podrían escucharnos-** habló Luffy agitado y con un ligero rubor en su rostro, siendo callado por la pelinaranja con un beso profundo….

 **-Le pedí a Shanks que hicieran la habitación a prueba de ruidos cuando hicieron este nuevo complejo-** susurro Nami siguiendo el juego de besos por todo el cuerpo de Luffy, por lo que sintiendo que no estaba haciendo nada, el pelinegro tomo la cadera de la pelinaranja logrando que la chica diera un brinquito por la sorpresa…

 **-Tu cadera se ha acentuado y tus pechos han crecido Nami-** habló Luffy mientras se hundía entre los pechos de la pelinaranja, logrando un pequeño gemido por parte de ella…

 **-Pervertido-** susurro Nami volviendo a besar a Luffy para finalmente empezar a liberar todos esos sentimientos que se habían acumulado durante ese año distanciados…

En algún lugar de Alemania…

 **-Así que Luffy ya está en Japón, Shanks, hahahaha-** hablo Sabo mientras parecía estar cenando con Koala y ambos tenían documentos sobre el paradero de Nojiko…

 **\- ¿Tú ya estás mejor después de lo ocurrido un año atrás? -** pregunto el pelirrojo del otro lado de la línea, haciendo que el hermano de Luffy, esbozara una sonrisa nostálgica de aquel día…

 **-Si mi hermano menor pudo superarlo, ¿Por qué yo no podría? -** hablo Sabo mientras Koala disfrutaba de un café, logrando que Shanks esbozara una sonrisa al saber que aun la voluntad de Ace seguía presente en Luffy y Sabo…

- **Bueno, seguiré vigilando a aquellos "nobles" que se hacen llamar Versalles, pueden llegar a ser una molestia igual que los "Baroque Works"-** hablo Shanks terminando la llamada dejando que Sabo continuara su plática con Koala, que disfrutaba de un pequeño pastelillo…

 **\- ¿No crees que sería un buen momento para visitar a tu hermano Luffy? -** pregunto Koala, por lo que, viendo las fotos del entrenamiento de su hermano, Sabo esbozo una sonrisa sabiendo que esa tranquilidad podría verse alterada por esa nueva amenaza de los Versalles…

 **-Tal vez, en seis meses Koala, aun Dragon debe consolidar la nueva base para que podamos ayudar a mi hermano y a aquellas personas que lo necesitan** \- finalizo Sabo mientras cerraba la carpeta y disfrutaba del momento, acompañado de su ayudante…

De regreso a la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Mira, lo que obtuve Nami-** hablo Luffy que se encontraba a lado de la pelinaranja descansando, atrayendo la atención de la chica, ya que sentía en su cabeza una presión familiar provocada por cierto sombrero de paja…

 **\- ¿El sombrero de Galvi-san? -** pregunto Nami acomodándose el sombrero, por lo que, sonriendo, Luffy besaba fugazmente a la pelinaranja, para platicarle de aquello…

- **Shanks me lo entrego después de lo ocurrido con Ace-** hablo Luffy un poco nostálgico, por lo que notando que aún le costaba hablar de su hermano, Nami tomaba el rostro de su novio, mirándolo fijamente…

 **-Nunca volverá a ocurrir otra muerte, Luffy** \- hablo Nami por última vez mientras el pelinegro asentía, por lo que, tocando su cicatriz en el pecho, Luffy suspiraba jurando unas palabras a Nami…

 **-Ahora soy más fuerte, nada pasara mientras esté presente-**

En una zona a lo lejos del centro, mostrando lo que parecía un enorme castillo…

 **-No puedo creer que, a pesar de tanta tecnología, esos monos amarillos no tengan una organización en su país-** hablo un hombre de gran porte mientras varios lo apoyaban notando como ese sujeto tenia a un hombre como su asiento personal…

 **-Digo, se les acepta que sean unos genios en robots y esas tonterías, pero ¿gracias a quien, sus productos son exportados?** \- hablo el hombre mientras todos los presentes vitoreaban y el hombre pateaba a un pobre anciano, que todo indicaba, era aquel del centro comercial…

 **-Tu error fue cruzarte en mi camino-** hablo el hombre mientras sacaba una pistola haciendo que el pobre anciano rogara por su vida y los demás Versalles empezaran a reír al ver la escena…

 **-Nosotros somos los elegidos por Dios-** hablo el Versalles disparando mientras todos los presentes reían, hasta que una voz se escuchaba en lo alto, deteniendo toda acción…

 **\- ¡SABEN QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS SUPERIORES!, ¿POR QUÉ SE ATREVEN A MORDER LA MANO QUE LOS HIZO RENACER? -** hablo un aciano mientras todos escuchaban atentos las palabras y el Versalles que había disparado limpiaba su pistola…

 **-Una de las "Estrellas Ancianas"-** finalizo el hombre mientras el anciano notando como los Versalles seguían tensos, decidía concluir, pronunciando unas últimas palabras sobre el origen de su "linaje"

 **\- ¡LOS VERSALLES SOMOS LOS DESCENDIENTES DE LOS CREADORES DEL MUNDO! -**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 40**

* * *

 **¿Les recuerda algo?...  
**

 **NOTICIAS:**

 **Como se vienen épocas navideñas, se que muchos tendremos asuntos personales que atender y por ello haré pausas para los nuevos capitulos (o sea que tal vez no haya muchas actualizaciones en este mes)...**

 **Pero...**

 **Tengo preparado un oneshot LuNa (o tal vez dos) para que no digan que soy flojo hahahahahaha...**

 **Sin más que decir, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	41. Aquello Que No Podras Evitar

**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**

 **Seguimos escribiendo y por ello, este capítulo sera el último del año...**

 **Sin embargo como no actualizare este fic hasta Enero del 2017, en las próximas semanas subire dos oneshots LuNa para compensar su espera mis lectores... 0w0**

 **Dado este aviso, demos inicio a la sección...**

 **REVIEWS EN DIRECTO Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO**

 **-MISUZU93: Gracias por tu review... Era lógico un reencuentro entre Luffy y Nami como es debido... 0w0... Veras que Hancock no hará nada... (Dimitri es caso a parte)...Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: Diste en el clavo... Zoro celoso de Law, pero no creo que haya razones ya que por algo Robin esta con el peliverde... Espero que te guste el momento en que ocurra la reunión de Luffy y Sabo... gracias por tu review...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Tu te reiste por mi sección y yo sali golpeado por Sanji, T_T...**

 **Gracias a tu pregunta, es hora de revelar lo que hay en mi cuaderno que me acompaña en mi faceta de escritor... (El primero me lo robaron cuando comenzaba a escribir "Fragmentos del pasado" en un asalto donde me golpearon):**

 **-SECCION 1: Ideas para Akumas no mi: Aqui imagino habilidades y utilizando un traductor, doy el nombre a las frutas (ejemplo: Mira-espejo)...**

 **-SECCIÓN 2: Ideas para oneshots: Aqui apunto alguna que otra idea sobre un momento LuNa que pueda explotar, pero solo para un capítulo... Hay veces que un oneshot pasa a mi tercera sección y se vuelve un fic (requisito indispensable es que debe superar mas de 10-15 capítulos)**

 **-SECCION 3: Ideas para fics largos o trilogias: Aqui podrás hallar rayones, estructuras, razones por las que descartan ideas y uno que otro destazo de un momento LuNa... Aqui escribo la idea principal del fic y lo mas importante: su final... Si después de una semana imaginando la historia no hallo un final, descarto la idea para iniciar de cero (Si llega un final que no desvirtue la historia lo incluyo, pero casi no sucede, en ese sentido soy muy meticuloso)...**

 **-SECCIÓN 4: Enemigos y personajes OCC: Aqui van los rivales, nombres, habilidades y todo lo que te puedas imaginar sobre esos personajes que causan problemas o ayudan a los mugiwaras...**

 **-SECCIÓN 5: Miniresumenes: por lo regular esta es la sección mas llena en mi cuaderno... Aqui escribo la idea concebida de un capitulo... Si al escribir el capítulo veo que rebasa las palabras, sigo la linea del fic y estos miniresumenes son buen parametro para seguir mi historia...**

 **-SECCIÓN EXTRA: Peticiones e ideas de fans... Aqui hay algunas frases suyas que me incitan a seguir escribiendo... (Por ejemplo: _Espero que también sepas que has dejado una huella en mi corazón..._** _Otaku Girl_ **)... 0w0** **  
**

 **Pues en general es como llevo mi cuaderno...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Muchos personajes se extrañan (cof cof Ace, cof cof), pero veras como existe la posibilidad de un reencuentro con la pequeña Mely... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DRIMAX: Todo consejo es tomado en cuenta... Si has leido mis demás historias sabras que nunca he explotado el recurso del triangulo amoroso (inclusive en "Fragmentos del Pasado" con Sara no paso a mayores)... Puedes estar tranquilo en ese aspecto, ya que lo dije en capitulos anteriores: No habrá triangulos amorosos ya que desvirtuarian el tema principal de mi fic... Solo habra escenas comunes, ya que por algo inclui a estos personajes que son necesarios para respuestas futuras... Un abrazo de Bepo y espero descubras porque Dimitri está presente en esta historia...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Dimitri es un personaje concebido para otra razon que contare en un futuro, que Nami le guste o sienta atracción hacia ella es normal por el tiempo que convivieron juntos, pero recuerden que el peliazul piensa que las mujeres son demonios (saquen sus conclusiones)... Reitero, se que no he dado información del pasado de Dimitri, pero si he ocultado pistas de su personalidad... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Esperando disfruten las épocas navideñas, "Conexiones Pasadas" regresa en Enero 2017, esperando les guste los oneshots que subiré y sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 41: Aquello Que No Podrás Evitar

Una nueva mañana daba inicio en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- "¿Te gusta esa chica?"-** recordaba Dimitri las palabras de Hancock mientras seguía entrenando en el gimnasio pateando un saco de boxeo y se notaba que el peliazul sacaba el estrés en su cuerpo…

 **\- ¿Qué haces tan temprano en el gimnasio, Dimitri?** \- pregunto Nami, haciendo que el peliazul volteara para ver que la pelinaranja traía puesta una bata azul y en su cabeza, el sombrero de paja de Luffy…

 **-Debo entrenar ya que dentro de poco debo ir a trabajar, ¿tú que haces aquí Nami? -** pregunto Dimitri tomando una toalla para secar el sudor provocado por el ejercicio y de paso una botella de agua para refrescarse…

- **Ayer olvide un colguije que Luffy me había regalado en las regaderas del gimnasio, por eso baje-** hablo Nami mientras observaba el cuerpo de Dimitri, que poseía la misma complexión que la de Luffy, solo que el peliazul era más alto…

 **-Bueno, con su permiso, debo darme un baño-** finalizo Dimitri caminando hacia las regaderas del gimnasio mientras notaba como Nami ladeaba su rostro, tal vez de vergüenza al ver al peliazul…

- **Bueno, debo apurarme ya que hoy saldré con Luffy-** hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa, ya que extrañaba esas salidas acompañada del pelinegro…

Todos empezaban a despertar, por lo que, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sanji notaba como Dimitri volteaba hacia donde se hallaban Nami y Luffy, logrando que el rubio sospechara de lo sucedido un año atrás…

 **-Ahora si pareces un hombre Usopp, hahahaha-** hablo Zoro mientras daba palmadas en la espalda del cuerpo trabajado de su amigo, haciendo que el pelinegro de nariz larga se enojara por la broma del peliverde…

 **\- ¡Veras como ahora si te puedo derrotar! -** exclamo Usopp convencido, pero al mirar al peliverde, el pelinegro se detenía al notar lo intimidante de la mirada de Zoro…

 **\- "Se ha vuelto muy fuerte"-** pensó Usopp mientras seguía desayunando y los demás platicaban de lo que harían en ese día…

- **Hoy iremos con Franky, ¿entendido Lenin?** \- hablo Dimitri, por lo que, asintiendo, su hermano menor seguía desayunando alegrando a los demás por la forma cómica en que el chico comía su cereal…

- **Hoy te mostraré nuevos lugares, será como la primera vez cuando te conocí** \- hablo Nami tomando el brazo de Luffy, por lo que Dimitri viendo ese gesto, se levantaba de la mesa, confundiendo a los presentes…

- **En un rato nos vamos Lenin, voy a fumar a la terraza-** hablo el peliazul mientras Sanji notaba esa actitud, por lo que, terminando de servir, el rubio acompañaba a Dimitri para fumar…

Llegando a la terraza, Dimitri buscaba su encendedor, pero Sanji mostraba una llama para que el peliazul encendiera su cigarrillo…

 **\- ¿Te gusta Nami-san?** \- pregunto Sanji mientras expulsaba humo del cigarro que fumaba, por lo que escuchando eso, Dimitri apagaba rápido su cigarro yéndose de la terraza…

 **\- ¿Por qué no respondes? -** pregunto Sanji deteniendo a Dimitri, el cual mostraba una mirada de reto hacia el rubio, lo cual no cambiaba el semblante de Sanji, que seguía con su brazo extendido…

 **-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-** hablo Dimitri moviendo el brazo del rubio, por lo que, a punto de volver a bloquear su camino, Sanji sentía como una patada lo arrojaba unos cuantos metros del peliazul…

 **-Sé que no eres débil, ¿por eso entrenaste no, Sanji? -** hablo Dimitri burlándose, por lo que, cayendo en la provocación, el rubio depositaba una patada que el peliazul estaba dispuesto a detener, hasta que escucho como Nami llegaba a la terraza, haciendo que Dimitri recibiera la patada de lleno, siendo azotado contra la pared del jardín de flores…

 **\- ¡Dimitri! -** exclamo Nami mientras Sanji veía como el peliazul escupía sangre y era ayudado por la pelinaranja, que volteaba dispuesta a saber que había pasado…

 **\- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste Sanji-kun? –** preguntó Nami, por lo que, a punto de hablar, el rubio notaba como Dimitri se mostraba agitado, distinto a la forma en que estaba cuando habían iniciado la pelea…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Dimitri?** \- pregunto la pelinaranja preocupada, pero levantándose e ignorando a Nami, el peliazul iba hacia las escaleras para bajar, respirando agitadamente…

 **-Perdón por el incidente, Nami-** concluyo Dimitri mientras caminaba tambaleándose, dejando a Sanji confundido por el actuar del peliazul…

Llegando a su habitación, Dimitri buscaba unas pastillas, tomando dos en el proceso, mientras tosía, revelando sangre en su palma, algo que molestaba al peliazul…

 **\- "¿Por qué me siento así?"-** se preguntó Dimitri recordando el año que había conocido a los residentes de la Torre y el peliazul había cambiado su actitud hacia lo que pensaba de las mujeres…

 **-Nami solo es mi amiga y punto-** finalizó Dimitri poniéndose una camisa roja y mostraba en uno de sus costados, una pequeña cicatriz en forma de V algo profunda…

 **\- ¡Vámonos Lenin! -** hablo Dimitri tomando su chaqueta negra haciendo que Nami que bajaba acompañada del rubio, notara que su amigo había cambiado su actitud desde la llegada de Sanji, Zoro y Luffy…

 **-Al rato jugamos, ¿si Lenin? -** hablo Luffy mientras el hermano de Dimitri asentía, pero el peliazul se interponía, mostrando una mirada de indiferencia hacia el pelinegro…

Yéndose los hermanos, Luffy ladeaba su cabeza, pero el chico sentía como Nami tomaba su brazo como si calmara la tensión y de paso indicarle al pelinegro que era hora de salir…

 **-Así es Dimitri, bueno Luffy, ¿listo para salir conmigo? -** pregunto Nami haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera y viendo que sus amigos ya no se encontraban, tomaba su chaqueta, alistándose para salir con la pelinaranja…

Caminando por los nuevos lugares remodelados, Luffy veía como la gente tenía un semblante distinto a como era hace un año, cuando Baroque Works dominaba el lugar…

 **-Mira hace seis meses abrieron un pequeño kiosco donde sirven buena comida, ¿quieres ir? -** pregunto Nami viendo a Luffy, por lo que, enfocándose en lo importante, el pelinegro asentía yendo hacia el lugar que tenía una buena imagen…

A punto de entrar, una persona era aventada por la entrada, sorprendiendo a Luffy y a Nami, que veían como varios Versalles salían alertando a la pelinaranja…

 **-Vámonos Luffy-** susurro Nami tomando el brazo de su novio, pero en ese momento el pelinegro era testigo de la crueldad de aquellas personas que miraban con desprecio a la gente a su alrededor…

 **-Eres un idiota que se atrevió a dejar caer comida en mi ropa, por tu estupidez, lame mi zapato lleno de tu comida asquerosa** \- hablo un joven de más o menos la edad de Luffy, mientras el hombre tirado se revelaba como uno de los meseros del lugar…

 **-Lo siento, enseguida lo hare-** hablo el hombre que se acercaba a la punta del zapato, pero en ese instante, el Versalles depositaba una patada que le rompía la nariz al pobre mesero, haciendo que cayera por la sangre y el dolor que sentía…

- **Ahora se llenó mi zapato de tu sangre sucia, se nota que no saben agradecer monos amarillos** \- finalizo el Versalles, haciendo que Luffy apretara su puño totalmente enojado intentando acercarse hacia aquellas personas que se burlaban del hombre…

 **-No lo hagas, por favor Luffy-** hablo Nami abrazando por la espalda al pelinegro con fuerza, haciendo que el chico detuviera sus pasos volteando para ver el semblante de la pelinaranja…

 **-Después te explicaré porque son así esos idiotas, no quiero que te hagan daño por algo que no sabes-** hablo Nami con la firmeza de proteger al pelinegro, por lo que notando que la pelinaranja en verdad quería detenerlo, Luffy se tranquilizaba y deshacía el abrazo de su novia…

 **-Está bien Nami-** hablo Luffy acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de la chica, calmándola y yéndose del lugar, gesto que noto uno de los Versalles…

Comiendo en otro restaurante, Luffy convivía con tranquilidad junto a Nami, tratando de olvidar el suceso ocurrido unas horas atrás…

 **-Los Versalles son originarios de Europa, ellos se encargaron de la reconstrucción de todo Japón, lamentablemente se han metido tanto en los asuntos del país, que se adueñaron del mismo-** hablo Nami recordando esos detalles un año atrás, por lo que Luffy, notando ese gesto, escuchaba atento cada palabra de su novia…

 **\- ¿Y por qué nadie los detiene? -** pregunto Luffy comiendo una hamburguesa, por lo que Nami viendo como el pelinegro tenía un poco de salsa, tomaba una servilleta para limpiar la mejilla de su novio, esbozando una sonrisa cálida…

 **-Los Versalles vienen de un linaje muy antiguo, inclusive tu hermano Sabo nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con ellos, debido a su conexión en todo el mundo** \- hablo Nami, por lo que viendo que inclusive su hermano tomaba medidas por el poder de los Versalles, el pelinegro decidía calmar su temperamento cuando ocurriese escenarios con esas personas…

 **-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, ¿Qué sucedió en este año, Nami? -** hablo Luffy alegre, lo que hizo que la pelinaranja empezara a contarle todo lo que ella había logrado en ese año, alegrándose de que su novio entendiera eso…

 **\- ¡Armand-sama, es un honor tenerlo aquí! -** hablo el dueño del restaurante donde estaban Nami y Luffy, alertando a la chica que sabía que aquellos sujetos, eran los mismos Versalles del kiosco…

 **-Vine aquí buscando a una persona, no me rebajaría a comer en tu cuchitril** \- hablo Armand mientras los demás Versalles reían y el hombre miraba a los alrededores buscando a una persona…

 **\- "Que no voltee hacia acá"-** pensó Nami mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Luffy, notando el pelinegro, que la pelinaranja temblaba mucho…

- **Ya la encontré-** hablo Armand viendo hacia la dirección donde se hallaban Nami y Luffy, haciendo que la pelinaranja aumentara el agarre y el pelinegro se preparara por si ese tipo buscaba hacerle daño a su novia…

 **\- ¿Creíste que no te encontraría? -** pregunto el Versalles acercándose, por lo que abriendo sus ojos que los había cerrado por la tensión, Nami veía como los guardias del Versalles se llevaban a una mujer de pelo color café…

 **\- ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! -** exclamo la chica, por lo que Armand riendo, notaba como la gente miraba hacia otra parte, sabiendo que cualquier ofensa con esas personas, les traerían problemas…

 **-Ven Nami-** hablo Luffy abrazando a la pelinaranja mientras todos seguían siendo testigos de lo que ocurría por el abuso de poder de los Versalles…

 **-Tranquilos, la cuenta va por la casa-** hablo el dueño del restaurante tratando de calmar el ambiente, por lo que viendo como subían a la chica en una limosina negra, el hombre suspiraba sabiendo de los abusos de los Versalles…

 **-Te mandaré un té para calmar a tu novia** \- hablo el dueño dirigiéndose a Luffy, el cual, viendo como Nami se escondía abrazándolo, asentía tratando de calmar a la pelinaranja…

- **Nunca permitiré que te aparten de mi lado Nami-** hablo Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja mostrara su rostro, intentando tranquilizarse por lo sucedido…

 **\- ¡Nunca había sentido tanto miedo antes Luffy, tenía miedo de que me apartaran de ti y volvieras a hacer algo arriesgando tu vida! -** exclamo Nami, haciendo que Luffy la abrazara, sabiendo que ahora debía proteger a su novia de otro gran peligro igual que Baroque Works…

 **-Nami, por eso me volví más fuerte, ¿lo recuerdas? -** hablo Luffy calmando a la pelinaranja que, deshaciendo el abrazo, notaba una convicción más fuerte en la mirada del pelinegro…

 **-Yo confío en ti, Luffy-** hablo Nami calmando las dudas en su corazón mientras la tarde seguía tratando del olvidar ese hecho…

En la Franky's House…

 **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré fuera? -** pregunto Dimitri que atendía una llamada mientras una ayudante de Franky jugaba con Lenin…

 **-Aproximadamente una semana, es por Dragon-san que requiere a todos los elites para una reunión** \- hablo un hombre del otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Dimitri pensara que la reunión era para planear un paso importante en la organización de Dragon…

 **-Bueno, esta noche tomaré el vuelo para ir a Alemania-** concluyo Dimitri colgando la llamada mientras veía que Hancock aparecía jugando con Lenin…

 **\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -** pregunto el peliazul interponiéndose entre su hermano y la pelinegra, por lo que, notando la hostilidad, Hancock sonreía esperando que Dimitri se calmara…

 **-Yo también pertenezco a la organización de Dragon, solo venia porque quería ver si nos vamos juntos-** hablo Hancock, por lo que viendo que su hermano buscaba acercarse con la pelinegra, el peliazul se tranquilizaba y Lenin seguía jugando con la chica…

- **Es algo raro que siendo de la misma organización, nuestras facciones impidieran que nos conociéramos-** hablo Hancock mientras dejaba a Lenin con un pequeño robot, haciendo que Dimitri se mostrara indiferente a las palabras de la chica…

- **Tenemos el vuelo a las 10 pm, te agradecería mucho si no me molestaras hasta esa hora-** finalizo Dimitri llamando a Lenin mientras se retiraban de la Franky's House, dejando a Hancock que suspiraba por la actitud del chico…

 **-Yo sé muy bien que te gusta esa chica de pelo naranja, cuando tu aceptes mi ayuda, yo tendré a mi Luffy-kun-** susurro Hancock retirándose del lugar mientras notaba que la noche empezaba, ya que todas las lámparas de la calle se prendían…

En la Torre Mugiwara….

 **\- ¡¿Cómo que la dulce Perona-chan se ha ido?!-** exclamo Sanji muy cerca de Zoro, el cual, mostrando un gesto de indiferencia, apartaba al rubio que sabía que las chicas aún estaban tomando una ducha…

 **\- ¿Qué diablos te importa si se fue esa mujer? -** hablo Zoro mientras se retiraba de la cocina, yendo hacia el sillón donde Luffy, Usopp, Tony y Law se encontraban jugando…

 **-Deberíamos golpear a todos los Versalles y así acabamos con ellos-** concluyo Zoro mientras le quitaba el control a Luffy y empezaba un reto en el juego "One Piece: Burning Blood" contra Trafalgar Law…

A punto de iniciar la partida, Dimitri llegaba con Lenin y saliendo del elevador, el peliazul alzaba la voz atrayendo a sus amigos…

 **\- ¡Prendan las noticias del canal 52! -** exclamo Dimitri agitado, por lo que, obedeciendo, Usopp cambiaba al canal, alertando a los hombres presentes, ya que el anunciador mantenía un gesto de impotencia total hacia la transmisión que se llevaría a cabo en vivo…

 _ **(-Esto es un mensaje importante de nuestros benefactores los Versalles, se pide discreción a las escenas siguientes-**_ _hablo el anunciador, mientras en la transmisión se leía claramente las siguientes palabras:_

 **-EJECUCIÓN PÚBLICA EN VIVO-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 41**

* * *

 **Asi como hay personas que darian su vida por ti, existen personas tan podridas que buscan tomar tu existencia...  
**

 **Recuerdo esa frase gracias a una persona que siempre buscó mi bienestar y que es lo más importante para mi...**

 **Pues los Versalles son crueles, espero Luffy y compañía les den su merecido...**

 **¿Que creen que hubiera hecho Luffy si los Versalles se quisieran llevar a Nami?...**

 **dejando esa pregunta al aire, nos vemos en los oneshots y regresamos en Enero del 2017 con el capítulo 42, titulado: "Un Nuevo Enemigo"...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y no se excedan en la comida o se pondrán como Usopp en el archipiélago Boin, XD...**


	42. Un Nuevo Enemigo

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo y un nuevo inicio de año...**

 **Después de subir los oneshots, he estado planificando mis nuevos trabajos y la verdad creo que los resultados seran muy gratificantes...**

 **Espero hayan pasado unas fiestas agradables y en todo caso empiecen con el pie derecho en todos sus metas y de paso empiecen a adelgazar... (Si Usopp pudo, todos podemos X3)...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNERZERO...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Los Tenryuubitos modernos son los Versalles, hahahaha... Gracias por el review y espero te hayan gustado los oneshots navideños...**

 **-MISUZU93: Pues Hancock regresara, muajajaja (olvida eso último)... Veamos que pasa a partir de ahora y pues aqui tienes una nueva entrega de este fic...**

 **-DRIMAX: Es una excelente observación lo de Oda y como modifico los minutos finales del Film Gold, (De hecho viendo los bocetos se nota que el buen Oda buscaba el paralelismo de Tesoro y Stella con Luffy y Nami)... Apenas ví la pelicula ayer y estoy satisfecho con el Film... Aqui tienes una nueva entrega de este fic... Dimitri es un personaje basado en anteriores trabajos mios...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Todos nos sentiriamos asi, si vieramos como personas inocentes son dañadas, pero dentro de lo temerario siempre hay que ser prudentes... Espero que el fic te guste y he aquí una nueva entrega...**

 **-YARELIS: Hancock se va, pero regresa... Lo del sonrojo en Nami al ver a Dimitri es normal, si tu servidor viera a una chica linda saliendo cubierta solo por una toalla, mi reacción seria la misma... Finalmente es hora de entrenar duro para tener un cuerpo como el de Luffy y así deshacerse de la cena navideña y de año nuevo...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Uso este espacio para recalcar que tu eres uno de mis pilares para ser un escritor y esforzarme en mis ideas... Retomando, es hora de seguir esta historia que viendolo y como un estimado, he llegado al 72% de la misma... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUCHO: Nakama, creo que te falta poner un poco de atención a estas notas ya que dos veces recalqué que hasta Enero 2017 iba a actualizar, shishishishi... A partir de esta actualización siempre tardo de 4-5 dias para actualizar... esperando te guste la historia he aquí una nueva entrega...**

 **Bueno sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 42: Un Nuevo Enemigo

 **EJECUCIÓN PÚBLICA EN VIVO**

 **-Como ustedes saben, los Versalles invertimos nuestra fortuna en la restructuración de este país** \- hablo un hombre de gran porte mientras atrás de él había una docena de guardaespaldas que vigilaban la transmisión…

 **\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? -** pregunto Nami que bajaba acompañada de Robin y Deva, notando la pelinaranja que Luffy mantenía un semblante serio al ver las noticias…

- **Parece que harán algo los Versalles** \- hablo Dimitri logrando que las chicas siguieran atentas las palabras de aquel hombre que mantenía un semblante de enojo total…

 **-Lamentablemente no se han dado cuenta de la posición social en la que los coloca a ustedes y un claro ejemplo es esto-** hablo el Versalles mientras los guardaespaldas mostraban a un hombre bañado en sangre que colgaba de una viga de madera y sus manos eran atadas por cadenas oxidadas…

 **-Parte de las Naciones Unidas respaldan a los Versalles, ya que ellos mismos conocen el linaje que poseemos-** seguía hablando el Versalles mientras los guardaespaldas se acomodaban alrededor y varios policías miraban impotentes las acciones de aquel hombre…

 **-Se preguntarán porque repito tanto nuestro linaje y la respuesta se encuentra en que, con sus acciones, provocan que tengamos que recurrir a este tipo de actos-** hablo el Versalles mientras dos hombres de gran complexión portando lanzas se paraban a lado del hombre ensangrentado…

 **-Este hombre que tienen frente a ustedes, intento asesinar a uno de mis hijos, el cual ostenta el título de un Versalles-** hablo el hombre de gran porte logrando que todos notaran que por fin una persona les había hecho frente a esos nobles, pero con un resultado desafortunado…

 **-Esto le sucederá a cualquiera que intente atentar contra el linaje de los Versalles-** hablo el hombre mientras daba la indicación para que los hombres de gran complexión a lado del hombre ensangrentado alzaran sus lanzas…

El pobre hombre que seguía sin poder moverse, esbozo por última vez una sonrisa mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que se escucharon claramente:

 **\- ¡RECUERDEN ESTO, LOS VERSALLES NO SON DIOSES!** -

Finalizo el hombre haciendo que el Versalles que daba el mensaje mostrara un rostro lleno de ira dando la orden de la ejecución de aquel hombre…

Dos lanzas atravesaron el cuerpo de aquel hombre valiente mientras todos miraban con impotencia la escena, Luffy apretando su puño, Nami abrazaba a Lenin para que no viera esa muerte y los demás sabían que esas personas solo causaban daño a su ciudad…

 **-Con esto damos fin a la transmisión** \- concluyo el anunciador bajando su mirada mientras la cadena decidía poner unos comerciales para distraer la atención a la actitud del anunciador que gritaba que ya no daría noticias de ese tipo…

 **-Eso es pasarse de la raya-** hablo Nami mientras calmaba a Lenin que temblaba mucho y Luffy notaba que una amenaza peor que Baroque Works había caído en Japón…

 **-Law, esta noche debemos viajar a Alemania-** hablo Dimitri atrayendo la atención de todos mientras el pelinegro se levantaba y sonreía al saber el motivo del viaje…

 **-Es hora de la reunión anual para ver como erradicar las amenazas, ¿verdad?** \- hablo Trafalgar mientras Dimitri asentía y viendo que era algo importante, Luffy por primera vez buscaba intervenir con su padre Dragon…

 **\- ¿Irán para reunirse con mi padre? -** pregunto Luffy haciendo que Dimitri asintiera, por lo que, a punto de hablar, una llamada era transmitida en la pantalla principal de la sala…

 **-Hola Luffy** \- hablo Sabo desde el otro lado de la pantalla, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes mientras el pelinegro se acercaba y notaba que su hermano estaba bien…

 **\- "Nuevo Mundo" nos enteramos de lo sucedido con los Versalles y si no me equivoco buscabas venir con Dimitri, Law y Hancock hacia nuestro cuartel, ¿o me equivoco, Luffy? -** hablo confiado Sabo por lo que el pelinegro asintiendo, sorprendía a Nami que, dejando a Lenin en el sillón, se acercaba para encarar a su novio…

 **\- ¿Por qué quieres ir a Alemania?** \- pregunto la pelinaranja, por lo que sin cambiar su semblante Luffy seguía mirando fijamente a su hermano Sabo…

- **Necesito saber cosas de mi padre-** finalizo Luffy, por lo que viendo la cicatriz que su hermano menor mostraba, Sabo suspiro esperando calmar la tensión del momento…

 **-Luffy, en estos momentos no puedes venir, sin embargo, te prometo que yo mismo me encargare de explicarte todo sobre la organización de nuestro padre-** finalizo Sabo, por lo que sabiendo que su hermano no mentía, Luffy suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a Nami que se apoyaba en el hombro del pelinegro…

 **-Como vieron, los Versalles han tomado medidas contra sus "detractores" así que, en estos momentos, todos los integrantes de la organización "Nuevo Mundo" tendremos una junta para empezar a debilitar ese poder, ya que al parecer, Baroque Works busca crear una alianza con los Versalles o en su caso destruirlos-** finalizo Sabo haciendo que los integrantes de la torre, se sorprendieran y notaran que una gran amenaza daría comienzo en todo Japón….

- **Aún desconocemos lo que buscan con esos pequeños contactos que han tenido entre ellos, por lo que les pido tengan mucho cuidado esta semana-** concluyo Sabo terminando la transmisión mientras los residentes de la Torre suspiraban y trataban de relajarse después de ese día impactante…

 **-Nami-san-** hablo Dimitri atrayendo la atención de la pelinaranja que, dejando su labor de poner la mesa, se acercaba al peliazul para escuchar claramente…

 **\- ¿Podrías cuidar a mi hermano Lenin durante esta semana que no estaré? -** pregunto Dimitri agachándose mientras pedía ese favor, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa cálida, la chica tomaba el hombro de su amigo…

- **Eso no debes pedirlo, además se ve que Luffy ya se hizo amigo de tu hermano-** hablo Nami mientras miraba hacia el pelinegro y Lenin que jugaban, logrando que Dimitri comprendiera porque la pelinaranja se sentía atraída por Luffy…

 **-Es bueno saber eso, Law vámonos** \- concluyo Dimitri mientras se despedía de Lenin y junto al ayudante de Eigel, tomaban el ascensor para irse hacia el aeropuerto…

 **-Bueno, la cena está servida, bon apetit** \- hablo Sanji haciendo que todos los residentes se sentaran en el comedor y empezaran a degustar la comida hecha por el rubio…

- **Mañana será un gran día, olvidemos a esos Versalles, por alguna razón siento que su presencia no afectara nuestra amistad-** hablo Usopp mientras los demás asentían y seguían cenando, olvidando aquella transmisión, que solo era el aviso de lo que pasaría posteriormente…

La noche transcurría con normalidad, por lo que en la habitación de un chico de pelo negro…

 **-Entonces el dragón fue derrotado por el gran príncipe que rescataba a la princesa, obteniendo un beso de aquella doncella que mostraba su agradecimiento por su rescate-** hablo Nami contando un cuento a Lenin, mientras Luffy miraba la escena y notaba que su novia en verdad le tenía un gran aprecio al hermano de Dimitri…

- **Luffy-san y Nami son como el príncipe y la princesa** \- susurro Lenin durmiéndose por fin, logrando que la pelinaranja esbozara una sonrisa y depositando un beso en la frente del chico, Nami se reunía con su novio, el cual sonreía al ver la escena…

- **Ya se durmió-** finalizo Nami haciendo que Luffy ladeara la cabeza y sonriera, viendo que su novia seguía manteniendo esa amabilidad por otros…

 **-Lo malo es que no podré dormir aquí, shishishishi** \- finalizo Luffy riendo, pero Nami acercándose jalaba la playera negra del pelinegro, mostrando la chica una sonrisa sensual…

 **\- ¿Quién dijo que dormirías aquí? -** finalizo Nami haciendo que Luffy entendiera el doble sentido de las palabras, por lo que, siendo arrastrado por la chica, el pelinegro apagaba la luz para dejar dormir al hermano menor de Dimitri…

En la mañana siguiente, en el cuarto de una mujer pelinegra…

 **\- ¿Qué es esto, Zoro? -** pregunto Robin acomodándose en su cama despertando ya que veía como el peliverde le dejaba una bandeja con un pequeño desayuno…

 **-Me adelanté al ceja estúpida y te hice el desayuno, hoy no irás a la universidad-** hablo Zoro apoyándose en la entrada del cuarto de Robin, la cual mostraba un semblante de confusión hacia el peliverde…

- **Salgamos a dar una vuelta-** hablo Zoro logrando que Robin esbozara una sonrisa discreta deduciendo por qué el peliverde se portaba de esa manera…

\- **¿Te dio celos estos días en que estuve platicando con Trafalgar Law? -** pregunto Robin logrando descolocar a Zoro, que, tratando de no sonar nervioso, suspiraba viendo los ojos de la pelinegra…

 **-Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ¿no puedo? -** hablo Zoro haciendo que Robin sonriera de nuevo, mientras se levantaba y acercándose al peliverde, la chica rodeara con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, rozando la comisura de sus labios…

 **-Está bien, dame 10 minutos y nos vamos-** hablo Robin mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior de Zoro, haciendo que este pusiera seguro a la puerta del cuarto de la chica, ya que estaba apoyado en la entrada…

 **-Mejor que sean 30 minutos-** finalizo Zoro mientras empezaba a besar a la pelinegra y la iba empujando lentamente hacia su cama…

En el cuarto de Sanji…

 **-Debería levantarme para empezar a hacer el desayuno-** susurro Sanji mientras trataba de levantarse sin éxito ya que algo cubría el rostro del rubio…

 **\- "¿Qué esto?, se siente suavecito"-** pensó Sanji abriendo los ojos completamente y notando que Deva estaba encima de él, en específico, los pechos de la chica prácticamente se hundían en el rostro del rubio…

 **-Hola, Sanji-kun-** hablo Deva abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y levantándose, la chica notaba como el rubio tenía una hemorragia nasal con una cara de idiota asombrado…

 **\- ¡¿Estas bien Sanji-kun?!-** exclamo Deva tomando de los hombros a Sanji y zarandeándolo, haciendo que el rubio notara la transparencia de la playera blanca que la pelirroja usaba para dormir aumentando su hemorragia sin poder evitarlo…

 **-Mejor que nunca-** hablo Sanji que parecía un muñeco de trapo y Deva ladeaba la cabeza, confundida y notando que ya era muy tarde para llegar a su primera clase…

 **-Sanji-kun, ¿me acompañarías a visitar a mi hermano? -** pregunto Deva, por lo que, regresando a la normalidad, el rubio recordaba lo que había sucedido un año atrás…

- **Por supuesto Deva-chan-** hablo Sanji que cambiaba su semblante recordando sobre la alianza que harían los Vinsmoke con Baroque Works…

- **Bueno, hay que prepararnos-** hablo Deva mientras se empezaba a quitar su playera, logrando que Sanji terminara con una expulsión tremenda de sangre por la nariz, lo que hacía que la chica volteara confundida…

 **-Creo que primero iremos con un doctor** \- finalizo Deva esbozando una sonrisa cálida mientras Sanji seguía tirado en el piso de su cuarto estirando la pierna y con un rostro de idiota embelesado…

En el cuarto de Usopp….

 **\- ¿Salir con Kaya y Tristan?** \- pregunto el pelinegro de nariz larga, por lo que Tony que se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto de su amigo, asentía ya que seguía platicando sobre los planes de la rubia…

 **-Kaya quiere ir a la feria y se me hizo buena idea acompañarla** \- hablo Tony haciendo que Usopp supiera que el pelicafe lo hacía por Tristan…

 **\- ¿Crees que seamos igual de fuertes que esos tres? -** pregunto Usopp refiriéndose a Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, ya que recordaba la razón de porque los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara se habían separado…

 **-Por algo nos entrenó Dimitri-san, ahora nuestro deber es unir fuerzas con Luffy, Zoro y Sanji para que, si ocurre otro ataque como el de Baroque Works, no perdamos a los que queremos-** hablo Tony recordando la perdida de Sagel y cada día que se lamentaba el pelicafe por no haber evitado eso…

 **-Prometamos ser más fuertes día con día Tony-** hablo Usopp mientras se levantaba y ambos chicos sonreían, sabiendo que ahora poseían una fuerza suficiente para ayudar a sus amigos…

Finalmente, en el cuarto de Nami…

 **-Luffy, despierta, debemos desayunar…-** no pudo concluir Nami ya que se levantaba de golpe al ver que el pelinegro no se hallaba en la cama…

 **\- ¡Vamos Lenin, juguemos un rato y luego vamos a dar una vuelta! -** se escuchaba en el pasillo, por lo que sabiendo que se trataba de Luffy, la pelinaranja esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que su novio en verdad había hecho una amistad con el hermano de Dimitri…

- **Creo que hoy no iré a la universidad-** hablo Nami levantándose mientras buscaba la ropa que usaría ese día para dar un paseo junto a Luffy y Lenin…

 **-Luffy, Lenin-kun, ¿Dónde están? -** pregunto Nami bajando al cuarto piso, sorprendiéndose de cómo el pelinegro estaba junto al hermano de Dimitri, enseñándole lo que parecía una operación matemática…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** se preguntó Nami mientras los demás empezaban a llegar al piso y se interesaban en la escena entre Luffy y el hermano menor de Dimitri…

 **-36-** hablo Lenin escribiendo un tres y un seis, resolviendo la multiplicación que Luffy le había puesto y esbozando una sonrisa esperando el veredicto de su amigo…

 **-Es…. ¡Correcto! -** exclamo Luffy haciendo que el hermano de Dimitri se alegrara y brincara de alegría mientras los demás notaban que la respuesta era correcta…

 **\- ¡Nami, lo hice gracias a Luffy! -** exclamo Lenin mientras Nami lo abrazaba y la pelinaranja veía que la respuesta era correcta, notando que el hermano de Dimitri había comprendido lo explicado por Luffy…

 **\- ¿Cómo le enseñaste Luffy? -** pregunto Nami deshaciendo el abrazo mientras Lenin iba con Sanji para desayunar y el pelinegro arreglaba todo el desorden que habían causado en la sala…

- **Dice que lo había practicado con la chica que lo ayuda en la organización de Franky, yo solo lo rete para ver si era capaz de resolver esa multiplicación, Nami, shishishishi-** hablo Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja notara que su novio era capaz de eliminar los miedos en las personas que hablaban con él…

 **-El desayuno está listo-** hablo Sanji haciendo que todos se sentaran en la mesa y empezaran a platicar todos los planes que tendrían en la mañana y parte de la tarde…

 **\- ¿Podemos ir a la feria con Usopp y Tony, Luffy? -** pregunto Lenin emocionado, por lo que viendo que la idea no era tan mala, el pelinegro miraba a Nami, la cual asentía para alegría del hermano de Dimitri…

Ese día parecía que sería tranquilo, sin embargo, en una gran mansión…

 **-Después de ver como osaron retarnos, creo que es hora de mostrar el poder que tenemos los Versalles-** hablo Armand levantándose de su sillón que parecía un trono, siendo acompañado de guardaespaldas hacia una camioneta negra…

Subiendo a la camioneta, Armand notaba un folleto sobre una feria que se llevaría a cabo en la ciudad, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, el Versalles dijo unas palabras, sabiendo que había encontrado el escenario perfecto…

 **-Veamos qué tan divertido se pone esa feria una vez que llegue allí-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 42**

* * *

 **Que sucederá?  
**

 **Esperando les haya gustado el capítulo, reitero que llevo el 72% de mi fic, para que se hagan una idea de lo que falta... (Aun asi siento que falta mucho)...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**


	43. Clases Sociales

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo... 0w0**

 **No hay mucho que agregar en este capítulo, solo recalcar que este año empezó bien para su servidor, además de pulir nuevas ideas LuNa, he visto que nuevos escritores surgen en este Fandom e inclusive algunos me agradecen que al leer mis fics, se animaron a escribir su primera historia...**

 **Solo quiero decirles que gracias a que leen mis fics hacen que sea constante en las actualizaciones, ya que prefiero que el hilo de una historia no se pierda y por eso me tomo cuatro horas después del trabajo para escribir un capítulo...**

 **Bueno vamos a lo interesante... He decidido mandar la sección Reviews en directo hasta el final del capítulo, para que puedan disfrutar el mismo y estar frescos para las respuestas de su servidor a sus preguntas y opiniones...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 43: Clases Sociales

 **\- ¡Hoy nos divertiremos en la feria!** \- exclamaba Lenin mientras Luffy lo acompañaba emocionado y detrás de ellos se encontraban Nami, Kaya, Tristan, Usopp y Tony…

 **-Se nota que están muy animados** \- hablo Kaya mientras Nami volteaba y esbozando una sonrisa veía como había mucha gente en la feria y eso que apenas era la mañana…

 **\- ¡Hay muchos juegos! -** exclamo Lenin mientras los demás se reunían y tanto Kaya como Usopp compraban las entradas correspondientes para disfrutar la feria…

- **Tranquilo Dimitri, Lenin está conmigo y Luffy, asegúrate de enfocarte en esa reunión-** hablo Nami contestando una llamada de Dimitri, el cual suspiraba, sabiendo que su hermano estaba bien y por ende se despedía colgando la llamada…

 **-Tu hermano se preocupa mucho por ti, Lenin-kun…-** no pudo concluir Nami ya que notaba que el hermano de Dimitri se había alejado y era molestado por unos niños…

- **Solo te pregunte donde compraste ese helado, ¿Por qué me insultas? -** pregunto Lenin arrastrando un poco las palabras, por lo que uno de los tres niños que estaba presente, agarraba una piedra pegándole a Lenin…

 **\- ¿Eres retrasado acaso?, no eres un niño como nosotros, tu puedes comprarte tu helado-** hablo el niño haciendo que los demás empezaran a insultar a Lenin, el cual no sabía porque ellos se comportaban así con él…

 **\- ¡Déjenlo en paz! -** exclamo Nami acercándose y asustando a los niños que se alejaban enseñándole la lengua a Lenin que se mantenía con un gesto de tristeza…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Lenin-kun? -** pregunto Nami limpiando el pequeño rastro de sangre que había dejado la pedrada en la frente del hermano de Dimitri…

 **\- ¿No me quieren porque soy un tonto?** \- pregunto Lenin con un semblante triste haciendo que Nami sintiera como su corazón se estrujaba ya que sabía todo el sufrimiento que le había contado Dimitri sobre su hermano menor…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Lenin siempre ha sufrido el rechazo de todas las personas que lo han conocido-** hablaba Dimitri que esperaba en el aeropuerto junto a Nami, la cual volteaba curiosa de conocer al hermano del peliazul…

 **-No tienes que preocuparte, el punto es que tu hermano podrá estar contigo a partir de ahora-** hablo Nami poniéndose de frente a Dimitri y éste no cambiaba su semblante debido a que sabía que la chica cambiaría su opinión al ver a Lenin…

 **\- ¡Hermano! -** exclamo Lenin que venía acompañado de un ayudante de Dragon, por lo que, dejando su equipaje, el chico corría, pero se tropezaba cayendo en el piso de la sala de espera…

 **\- ¡Hahahaha, que tonto! -** se burlaba la gente alrededor al ver la escena y Dimitri enfurecía, gesto que noto Nami que veía como Lenin se quedaba sentado en el piso soportando las burlas…

 **-Me llamo Nami, soy amiga de tu hermano Dimitri-** hablo la pelinaranja acercándose y ofreciendo su mano para que Lenin se levantara, el cual notaba la sonrisa cálida de la chica…

 **\- A todos nos pasan estas cosas-** hablo Nami mientras el hermano menor de Dimitri se levantaba y el peliazul se sorprendía sobre la actitud que la pelinaranja había adoptado con su hermano…

 **-Mucho gusto, soy Lenin Nantes** \- habló el hermano de Dimitri mientras el ayudante de Dragon que acompañaba al chico le entregaba al peliazul, el respectivo equipaje de su hermano…

Caminando y platicando con Lenin, Nami volteaba para dedicar unas palabras a Dimitri, que seguía perplejo por aquella escena…

 **-Nunca juzgues a alguien sin antes conocerlo-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Tu eres alguien inteligente, nunca dudes de ello Lenin-** hablo Luffy haciendo que Nami volteara para notar como el hermano de Dimitri asentía y levantándose gracias a la ayuda de Luffy, olvidaba lo ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás…

 **-Vamos a comprar un hot dog, Lenin-** hablo Tony llevándose al hermano de Dimitri mientras Nami se acercaba a Luffy, el cual volteaba curioso al sentir como la pelinaranja lo veía…

 **\- ¿Todo bien, Nami? -** pregunto Luffy mientras sentía como su novia lo abrazaba fuertemente, logrando que Kaya y Tristan sonrieran al saber la razón del abrazo…

 **-Por eso te quiero tonto-** hablo Nami terminando el abrazo dejando a Luffy confundido, pero viendo que los chicos se habían adelantado, la pelinaranja tomaba la mano de su novio, yéndose con Kaya, Usopp y Tristan para empezar a disfrutar de la feria…

En otra parte, cerca de un museo…

 **-Este lugar está lleno de la historia de Japón, creo que este es un lugar indicado para conocer tu conexión sobre tu pasado como espadachín-** hablo Robin, por lo que, Zoro notando la muestra de los filos de las katanas y su pasado, sonreía mientras tomaba la empuñadura de la que cargaba…

 **\- ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que todo lo que ha pasado es como si ya lo hubiéramos vivido? -** pregunto Zoro acercándose a Robin, por lo que, buscando un lugar para descansar fuera de la exposición, la pelinegra notaba que ese punto empezaba a salir a flote y no solo por parte de Nami y Luffy, sino de las personas que habían conocido…

 **\- ¿Quieres comer algo? -** pregunto el peliverde, por lo que, mostrando una sonrisa cálida, Robin asentía y seguía su plática con Zoro, el cual sabía que las respuestas a esos sueños raros, poco a poco tendrían respuesta…

Llegando a un pequeño restaurante, tanto Zoro como Robin notaban la presencia de una camioneta que salía de un restaurante de lujo cercano al que ellos llegaban…

 **\- ¡Fue un gusto tenerlos en mi restaurante, Armand-sama!** \- hablo el dueño del lugar, mientras la gente se alejaba y Zoro notaba como la camioneta se alejaba y casi atropellaba a una pequeña niña…

 **\- ¿Estás bien?** \- pregunto Robin ayudando a la niña, pero al levantarse, Zoro notaba que todos los dulces que la niña vendía, estaba tirados y deshechos…

 **-No podré ayudar a mi mamá-** hablo la niña triste, por lo que, sacando un fajo de billetes, el peliverde se los daba a la niña al tiempo que notaba que ella necesitaba ayuda…

- **Visita a este hombre, es uno de mis amigos y pueden ayudarte a ti y tu mamá-** hablo Zoro dándole una tarjeta a la niña que asentía y se iba corriendo, dejando a Robin y a Zoro, que notaban lo crueles que eran los Versalles…

 **-Hay que irnos Zoro-** hablo Robin mientras el peliverde asentía y empezaba a realizar una llamada para informarle a la Fundación de Franky sobre la situación que había pasado…

En un cementerio, junto a una tumba que tenía el nombre " _Devon_ " inscrito en la lápida…

 **-Sanji-kun por fin regresó después de un año, ahora ya no estaré sola-** hablo Deva arrodillada frente a la tumba de su hermano, mientras apoyado en un árbol, Sanji fumaba dejando a la pelirroja platicar con su hermano…

 **-Que ironía que estuvieras aquí-** hablo una voz cerca de Sanji, el cual volteaba furioso al saber que se trataba de aquel agente de Baroque Works que lo había dejado inconsciente…

 **-Tu familia sigue esperando a que regreses, yo solo he venido a ver cuál es tu decisión** \- hablo Lucci viendo como Deva aún no se percataba de su presencia al estar ocupada en la tumba de su hermano…

 **\- ¡Ya les dije que no aceptaré a ese bastardo como mi padre! -** hablo Sanji cambiando su semblante a uno de seriedad mientras Lucci no mostraba cambio en el gesto de su rostro y simplemente se acomodaba su abrigo…

- **Hace un año conociste a los números de Baroque Works, pero hay un rango más alto-** hablo Lucci mientras Deva terminaba sus oraciones hacia la tumba de su hermano y notaba como Sanji hablaba con aquel hombre…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Sanji-kun? -** pregunto Deva acercándose, pero al instante que llegaba, una chica de pelo color verde la interceptaba, alertando a Sanji…

 **-No es bueno que una señorita de tu clase social este cerca de Sanji-sama-** hablo la mujer mientras Sanji se acercaba, siendo bloqueado su paso por Lucci…

- **Monet, apúrate con el trabajo que te encomendó Doflamingo-** hablo Lucci mientras la peliverde esbozaba una sonrisa y sin que Sanji se diera cuenta, Deva tenía un cuchillo cerca de su cuello, amenazando su vida…

 **-Aléjate de Deva-chan-** hablo Sanji enojado, pero Lucci deteniendo toda acción, mostraba la verdadera naturaleza de Baroque Works…

- **Ahora que los Versalles se han adueñado de su país, necesitamos planear más las cosas, por lo que tu presencia en la alianza Vinsmoke** - **Baroque es lo más indispensable en estos momentos-** hablo Lucci revelando parte de la información que Sanji conocía, logrando que Deva supiera que su amigo estaba en problemas…

 **\- ¿Y por qué ese bastardo me necesita? -** pregunto Sanji mientras Lucci, notando que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo, decidía revelar el punto clave de la alianza…

 **-Tú te casaras con la hija de nuestro líder, Eilen Baroque-** hablo Lucci haciendo que Sanji quedara perplejo por la revelación hecha por el inquisidor de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué ese bastardo decidió eso?!-** pregunto Sanji alterado, por lo que Lucci indicando a Monet que siguiera deteniendo a Deva, aventaba un celular que el rubio tomaba…

 **-Eso pregúntaselo a tu padre, tienes tres días para aceptar, llama al único número que tiene ese celular o de lo contrario…-** hablo Lucci al instante que Monet colocaba un pequeño collar en el cuello de Deva y se alejaba esbozando una sonrisa malévola…

 **\- ¿Qué es esto? -** pregunto Deva tratando de quitarse el collar, por lo que Sanji viendo eso, miraba a Lucci que realizaba una llamada y a Monet que se posicionaba a lado del inquisidor…

 **-Si no accedes, ese collar le arrebatara la cabeza a esa chica pelirroja-** hablo Monet alertando a Sanji que notaba que ya no era cuestión de que quisiera, era obligatorio…

 **-Iré de una vez, no le hagan daño-** hablo Sanji bajando su mirada y apretando su puño, pero Lucci terminando su llamada, se empezaba a alejar, confundiendo al rubio…

 **-Tres días y la liberamos, aun necesitamos algo para que Baroque Works regrese a la escena y eso es una distracción con los Versalles** \- hablo Lucci mientras Sanji corría enojado por las palabras del inquisidor, siendo detenido por la mujer peliverde que tomaba el mentón del rubio…

- **Que nadie sepa de esto o activaremos el código de la explosión-** hablo Monet alejándose con Lucci dejando a Sanji totalmente perplejo por lo que había sucedido…

Al irse los agentes de Baroque Works, Sanji volteaba para solamente recibir una cachetada por parte de Deva, que miraba con lágrimas al rubio y mostraba un gesto de preocupación…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué nunca nos contaste sobre eso?!-** exclamo Deva haciendo que Sanji ladeara su cabeza, sabiendo que se acercaba la hora de enfrentar su pasado…

 **-Perdóname, Deva-chan-** finalizo Sanji mientras sentía como la pelirroja lo abrazaba fuertemente, notando que la chica lloraba, por lo que el rubio suspiraba sabiendo que nuevos peligros se acercaban…

 **-Los venceremos juntos, Sanji-kun-** finalizo Deva alzando su rostro lleno de lágrimas, por lo que, usando su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de la chica, Sanji asentía y se retiraba con ella de ese lugar donde yacía una tumba con el nombre " _Devon_ " y que lucía muy bien cuidada…

De regreso a la Feria…

 **\- ¡Es un Versalles! -** exclamo una mujer tomando el brazo del que parecía su novio ya que, en la entrada de la Feria, Armand acompañado de varios Versalles, sonreían al ver al empleado arrodillarse para dejarlos pasar…

 **-Escuche que alguien se expresó de forma desagradable por nuestra presencia** \- hablo Armand mientras los demás Versalles reían y la mujer que había exclamado trataba de moverse entre toda la gente que estaba en la feria…

 **-Fue esa chica-** exclamo uno de los Versalles, por lo que toda la gente que rodeaba a la mujer y a su novio, se alejaban, dejándola en un enorme espacio…

 **\- ¿Acaso somos de tu desagrado?, ¿después de todo lo que hicimos para la reconstrucción de tu ciudad? -** pregunto Armand mientras dos guardias tomaban a la chica y a su novio inmovilizándolos y la gente alrededor empezaba a alejarse para evitar contacto con esos nobles…

 **-Se nota que les faltan modales-** finalizo Armand sacando una pistola, mientras la gente se alarmaba y tanto la mujer como el hombre intentaban zafarse sin éxito alguno…

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? -** pregunto Nami que comía en un pequeño puesto de la feria con los demás, ya que se escuchaba el sonido de lo que parecía un cohete…

 **-A lo mejor van a empezar un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales-** hablo Luffy comiendo un emparedado, mientras la gente se movilizaba sin que los chicos se percataran de eso…

 **\- ¡Nami, hay que ir a otro juego!** \- exclamo Lenin terminando de comer y corriendo hacia otra parte de la feria, mientras la pelinaranja suspiraba y terminando su copa de frutas, se levantaba para alcanzar al hermano de Dimitri…

 **\- ¡Espera Lenin-kun! -** hablo Nami acelerando el paso, mientras Lenin corría feliz, pero en ese instante chocaba con Armand, lo que hizo que el hermano de Dimitri cayera al piso…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Lenin-kun? -** pregunto Nami llegando, pero al alzar la vista, la pelinaranja se alteraba al reconocer al sujeto que tenían enfrente y a los demás Versalles que lo acompañaban…

 **\- ¿Qué acaso eres estúpido? -** pregunto Armand que miraba como Nami se acercaba y ayudaba a Lenin para que se levantara, tratando de evitar mirar a los Versalles…

 **-Disculpe, no fue su intención** \- hablo Nami intentando aminorar el acto, pero Armand enfurecido veía como sus amigos se burlaban y más por lo sucedido en la entrada de la feria…

 **\- ¡No te pregunte a ti estúpida, contéstame mocoso! -** exclamo Armand asustando a Nami, mientras Lenin temblaba y en los alrededores, Luffy escuchaba un grito que lo alertaba…

- **Nami, Lenin-** hablo Luffy dejando de comer y acelerando el paso para llegar a la zona donde había escuchado el grito, mientras esperaba no pasara nada malo…

- **Yo, lo siento…-** susurro Lenin lentamente, por lo que Armand, notando el retraso mental en el chico, esbozó una sonrisa burlona que Nami miraba con desprecio…

- **Tu- eres- un- ton- to-** hablo Armand lentamente burlándose de Lenin, lo que provocó que Nami se enojara, pero sabiendo la posición del Versalles, la chica se contenía de soltarle una bofetada a Armand…

 **\- ¡No soy tonto!** \- exclamo Lenin por lo que, notando la valentía del chico, Armand depositaba una patada que daba de lleno en el rostro del hermano menor de Dimitri…

 **\- ¡Lenin! -** exclamo Nami acelerando su paso para llegar hasta el chico, pero el tiempo se volvía lento ya que Armand sacaba aquella pistola con la que había disparado a la pareja en la entrada de la feria…

 **-RETRASADOS MENTALES COMO TÚ, SOLO SON UN GASTO DE AIRE-**

Finalizo Armand disparando su arma, mientras Luffy llegaba y veía detenidamente la escena, notando como los Versalles se burlaban y Armand pronunciaba unas últimas palabras con la pistola mostrando un rastro de humo…

 **-Deben saber que somos clases sociales totalmente distintas-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 43**

* * *

 **¡Malditos Versalles!  
**

 **Un evento culminante dara inicio en el próximo capítulo, por lo que es hora de ver la voluntad de Luffy en acción...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS EN DIRECTO Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **OTAKU GIRL: Les debia un momento con las parejitas, aunque falto Kaya-Usopp y Tony-Tristan...0w0... Pues viene una dura prueba para nuestros mugiwaras modernos y veras como las escenas de amor regresaran... Nunca me cansaré de repetir lo valioso que son tus reviews para mi, ya que siento que lo me cuentas es sincero... Respondiendo, el hombre que ejecutan no es Roger, solo lo inclui ya que no creo que muchas personas están conformes con la forma de gobernar de los Versalles...**

 **YARELIS: Ese es el punto primordial de un capítulo: dejar que el lector quede con esa ansia de seguir leyendo o en caso hacer sus propias teorias... Creo que Oda ha aplicado varias veces esa intriga... Gracias por tu comentario y he aquí un nuevo capítulo...**

 **DRIMAX: Lo que sucedió con muchos fans, es que crearon altas expectativas respecto al Film Gold... Si hubieran visto la pelicula disfrutandola y no esperando las escenas que habian leido en una reseña, otro cantar seria... En lo particular, me gustó y la Banda Sonora quedo perfecta siendo característica para esta película...Desde que surgió ese Color Spread celebrando los 20 años de One Piece y la Jump Fest, muchos fans LuNa se dieron cuenta del detalle del brazo de Luffy... Este Oda-sama sabe como especular, además Luffy y Nami son los unicos en el trono, X3... Lo de Jinbe era obvio, estoy ansioso de ver el nuevo capítulo del manga...**

 **REVOLUCIONZR: Muchas gracias por tus palabras... Cada detalle escrito por mis lectores logran que siga echando leña a la llama de mi imaginación y que me esfuerce para seguir este fic... Un abrazo y mucho exito en tus metas...**

 **Ahora si, terminando esta sección, les mando un abrazo de Bepo, esperando sus reviews y preguntas nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**


	44. La Ira De Luffy Supera El Limite

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Este es uno de los capítulos claro oscuro que más me ha costado escribir...**

 **En primera instancia, al escribir la escena triste, una parte de mi buscaba detenerse, pero sabia que algo mejor vendría y ese momento aparecio, por lo que espero haber retratado muy bien esta escena...**

 **Para acompañar este capítulo, les recomiendo dos pistas características de One Piece:**

 **Desde el principio hasta la parte -¿Luffy?- : A Mother's Love...**

 **Después: Gear Fourth OST... (ambos estan en Youtube)**

 **Sumando estos soundtracks, les aseguro sentirán las emociones que busca transmitir un servidor...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer y nos vemos en la sección abajo...**

Capítulo 44: La Ira De Luffy Supera El Limite

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** pregunto Kaya mientras detenía a un hombre, el cual muy asustado contestaba como podía y la demás gente se alejaba buscando la salida de la feria…

 **-Un Versalles está aquí, al parecer esta asesinando a aquellos que lo provoquen** \- hablo el hombre yéndose mientras Kaya, Usopp, Tristan y Tony, se preocupaban por Luffy, Nami y Lenin…

De regreso en la escena con los Versalles…

 **-Resiste Lenin** \- hablo Nami mientras trataba de auxiliar al chico, ya que este había recibido el disparo y escupía muchísima sangre…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** grito Nami, haciendo que el pelinegro corriera junto a la pelinaranja y Lenin, notando como la camisa blanca que traía el hermano de Dimitri, se teñía de color rojo…

 **-Este mundo solo está hecho para personas "normales", ¿sabes cuan odioso es lidiar con retrasados?** \- hablo Armand mientras los demás Versalles asentían y se burlaban, provocando a Luffy, que volteaba mostrando un semblante de desprecio total hacia aquellos tipos…

 **-Espera Luffy, no debes tocarlos, lo dijo tu hermano Sabo-** hablo Nami, pero el pelinegro volteaba para ver como Lenin seguía escupiendo sangre mientras la pelinaranja intentaba detener la hemorragia provocada por el disparo…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué aun no te mueres retrasado?!, ¡Ahorra la tragedia para gente que en verdad le importe! -** exclamo Armand, haciendo que Nami enfadara al escuchar eso, por lo que Luffy, apretando la mandíbula de ira total, sabía que ya nada lo detendría…

 **-No lo hagas Luffy-** hablo Lenin respirando agitadamente, por lo que, acercándose, el pelinegro era tomado de su brazo por el hermano menor de Dimitri, que empezaba a llorar por lo sucedido…

 **-Le prometimos a mi hermano que no tocaríamos a los Versalles, aunque mataran a una persona** \- hablo Lenin arrastrando las palabras mientras la sangre escurría por su boca y Nami ya no podía soportar, llorando por la forma en que Lenin sobrellevaba el suceso…

 **-Desde que tengo memoria, la gente me ha dicho estúpido, imbécil retrasado, idiota baboso y no saben cuánto duele que te tachen de esa manera-** hablo Lenin mientras las lágrimas corrían y Nami lloraba amargamente al ver todo el sufrimiento que había ocultado Lenin en su infancia…

 **-Yo no pedí nacer así, Luffy** \- hablo Lenin escupiendo sangre mientras el pelinegro ensombrecía su mirada por acomodarse el sombrero de paja y el hermano de Dimitri seguía llorando amargamente recordando las burlas hacia su persona y en especial, un recuerdo que lo había marcado profundamente…

" _ **-Personas como tú siempre serán la burla del mundo, ¿Por qué no ahorrarte esos años de tormento matándote? -**_ _preguntó un hombre mientras Lenin estaba acorralado y su ciudad era destruida, sabiendo la inminente muerte del niño…_

 _-_ _ **Tu madre no está en estos momentos, Dimitri te busca y la ciudad será destruida, todo parecerá un accidente-**_ _habló el hombre quitándose una capucha que cubría su rostro, revelándose como el padre de Dimitri y Lenin…"_

- **Ahora por mi culpa les traje problemas a mi hermano, a ti y a Nami-** hablo Lenin mientras las lágrimas de Nami caían en el rostro del chico, haciendo que Luffy comprendiera que su límite había sido rebasado…

 **\- ¡Perdónenme por ser un retrasado! -** exclamo Lenin en lágrimas rompiendo el ultimo candado de la paciencia de Luffy, ya que los Versalles seguían burlándose y en especial Armand, que seguía afirmando que eran ciertas las palabras del chico…

- **Debiste haber muerto cuando supieron que eras un idiota retrasado** \- hablo Armand sin remordimiento alguno, haciendo que Luffy apretara su puño, tanto que Nami notaba como del puño del pelinegro empezaba a gotear sangre…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** pregunto Nami sin obtener respuesta mientras el pelinegro acomodaba la mano de Lenin y levantándose, el pelinegro colocaba su sombrero de paja en la cabeza de la pelinaranja, caminando hacia donde se encontraban los Versalles con su puño cerrado…

 **\- ¿Qué piensas hacer estúpido? -** pregunto Armand con miedo, por lo que al momento en que Luffy se acercaba, el Versalles no podía mover sus piernas e inclusive se le dificultaba tomar la pistola que tenía en su cintura debido al nerviosismo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo…

 **\- ¡Muere imbécil, hahahaha! -** exclamo Armand sacando la pistola, pero esta no disparaba, lo que hizo que los demás Versalles en verdad se asustaran por la forma imponente de Luffy que seguía caminando mientras su puño se mantenía firme…

 **-Oye, Oye, Oye, ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer ese joven?** \- preguntó un periodista local que hacia una nota sobre la feria y que veía la escena acompañado de su camarógrafo…

 **\- ¡Hey graba eso!** \- exclamo el hombre mientras el camarógrafo se enfocaba en la escena entre Luffy y Armand que notaba como una gotita de sudor recorría su sien…

 **\- ¡Tócame y te aseguro que será tu tumba!** \- exclamo Armand tratando de infundir miedo en el pelinegro, el cual llegaba frente al Versalles y recordando las palabras de Lenin y las lágrimas de Nami, Luffy preparaba su puño que aun tenia rastros de sangre…

 **\- ¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARAAAAAAAA! -**

Exclamo Luffy mientras depositaba un tremendo puñetazo que daba de lleno en el rostro de Armand, deformándoselo ya que la fuerza con la que Luffy realizaba el impacto, demostraba toda la ira que había acumulado…

Todos los que veían la escena abrían la boca sorprendidos, ya que el impacto lograba que Armand fuera arrojado contra todas las atracciones de la Feria, destruyendo por completo los lugares por donde pasaba el Versalles…

 **\- ¿Lo grabaste? -** hablo el periodista mientras el camarógrafo asentía enfocando como Luffy bajaba su brazo y el puño con el que había golpeado a Armand, escurría totalmente de sangre…

 **\- ¡Armand-sama! -** exclamaron los demás Versalles mientras uno de ellos empezaba a llamar a la policía y Kaya, Usopp, Tristan y Tony llegaban al lugar viendo a Lenin herido…

 **\- ¡Ayuden por favor a Lenin! -** exclamo Nami en lágrimas, por lo que acudiendo Kaya y Tony se encargaban del hermano menor de Dimitri y Usopp notaba todo el destrozo provocado por Luffy…

 **\- ¡Acaban de golpear brutalmente a Armand-sama, exijo estén aquí para atrapar al criminal! -** exclamo el Versalles, haciendo que Usopp se diera cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho Luffy, el cual, con su semblante intimidaba a los otros Versalles…

 **\- ¡Hay que irnos de aquí, antes de que haya más problemas! -** exclamo Usopp viendo a Luffy, el cual seguía enojado, pero acercándose, Nami tomaba con sus manos el rostro de su novio intentándolo calmar sabiendo todo el enojo acumulado por lo ocurrido…

 **-Vámonos Luffy, por Lenin** \- hablo Nami mirando fijamente a Luffy, el cual notando como las manos de su novia temblaban, respiraba intentando tranquilizarse…

- **Perdóname Nami por no hacerle caso a Sabo** \- hablo Luffy ya relajado, por lo que la pelinaranja sonriendo, abrazaba al chico sabiendo que él nunca permitiría injusticias como las hechas por los Versalles…

- **No importa, lo hiciste bien-** hablo Nami mientras deshacía el abrazo y junto a Luffy empezaban a correr para evitar más problemas después de tan arriesgada y temeraria acción…

 **-Estamos al aire** \- hablo el camarógrafo mientras el periodista local observaba como Luffy y los demás, huían del lugar de los hechos, esbozando una sonrisa discreta…

 _ **(-Buenas tardes ciudadanos-**_ _hablo el periodista haciendo que todas las emisoras de televisión dieran una noticia de último minuto…)_

 **\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? -** se preguntaron Sanji y Zoro desde los lugares que estaban, ya que notaban como las noticias eran transmitidas en cualquier medio que estaba al alcance…

 _ **(-Hoy ha sucedido un acontecimiento que ha cambiado la percepción de lo que sucedió en aquella ejecución pública…**_

 _ **-Un Versalles, el joven Armand-sama, ha sido golpeado tremendamente-**_ _hablo el periodista haciendo que todos los veían la noticia se quedaran perplejos al escuchar el suceso…_

 _ **-El culpable de esto ha sido un joven llamado….**_

 _ **LUFFY-)**_

Hablo el periodista logrando que Zoro, Robin, Sanji y Deva se sorprendieran al notar lo que había hecho su amigo mientras se reproducía el video y una foto de Luffy se mostraba…

En un gran edificio, un hombre de gran complexión, terminando de fumar un puro, empezaba a carcajear mientras varios soldados empezaban a alistarse para recibir órdenes…

 **\- ¡Baroque Works ya está listo para regresar, usemos la excusa del ataque a uno de los Versalles y retomemos el lugar que era nuestro! -**

Exclamo Akainu mientras todos sus subordinados vitoreaban y todos empezaban a moverse para ir hacia Japón…

En el hospital donde hacían su servicio social Kaya y Tony…

 **-Suponía que harías algo como eso-** hablo Eigel recibiendo a los chicos, mientras notaba el daño que le habían hecho al hermano de Dimitri…

- **Luffy quédate conmigo, los demás regresen a la Torre** \- hablo Eigel mientras unos enfermeros se llevaban a Lenin y tanto Kaya como Tony ingresaban al hospital…

 **\- ¡Yo me quedaré con Luffy! -** exclamo Nami, pero Eigel viendo las noticias en la entrada y que la gente empezaba a cuchichear cosas, supo que tenía que acelerar su plan…

 **-Nami, esta vez negare tu petición, Dragon ha pedido que solamente Luffy me acompañe, después de este suceso, la reunión será pronto-** hablo Eigel mientras una camioneta negra llegaba y el médico notaba la gente que se reunía después de reconocer al joven que había golpeado al Versalles…

 **-Deja que Nami venga por favor-** hablo Luffy mirando a Eigel, el cual suspirando asentía y daba indicaciones para que los demás se fueran y fueran resguardados…

 **-La reunión será en un lugar oculto en Alemania, por lo que pido discreción por parte de ustedes dos-** hablo Eigel mientras Luffy y Nami asentían y el médico entregaba un celular a la pelinaranja, que miraba curiosa el diseño del dispositivo…

 **-Por este medio pueden hablar con sus amigos para ver el estado de Lenin, así estarán más seguros de lo que pase con este caos-** hablo Eigel mientras Luffy y Nami asentían y se despedían de Usopp y Tristan, indicándoles que les avisaran a Zoro, Robin, Sanji y Deva…

\- **¡Y si ustedes avisan sobre lo que paso aquí, serán responsables de la muerte de estos chicos! -** exclamo Eigel hacia la gente que veía y reconocía a Luffy, por lo que un hombre saliendo del grupo se ponía enfrente de Luffy arrodillándose en el proceso…

 **\- ¡No sabes cuánto agradezco hayas hecho eso con los Versalles! -** exclamo el hombre en lágrimas, haciendo que tanto Nami como Eigel quedaran estupefactos por aquella escena…

 **\- ¡Esos tipos golpearon a mi hijo de 5 años hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte solo porque había tirado un helado en el traje de uno de ellos!**

 **\- ¡Esos Versalles violaron a mi hija, ella solo camino acelerando el paso para evitarlos, pero uno de ellos la intercepto, la hicieron sufrir mucho!**

 **\- ¡Son la peor cosa que pudo suceder! -**

Exclamaron varios de los presentes, por lo que, apretando su puño, Luffy supo que era hora de derrocar a esa fuente de impunidad hecha por los Versalles…

- **Bueno, prometo arreglar esto, solo sean un poco pacientes** \- hablo Luffy mientras la gente lo apoyaba y dejaban que la camioneta que abordaban Luffy y Nami siguiera su curso para hallarse con el padre del pelinegro…

 **-Siguen buscándote-** hablo Eigel viendo la transmisión en un celular, por lo que, dando instrucciones, el hombre de pelo morado, se sorprendía por otra noticia que se revelaba…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Eigel-san? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que, apretando su puño, el comandante de Dragon marcaba un número telefónico esperando le contestaran…

 **-Baroque Works ha iniciado un ataque contra los Versalles-** hablo Eigel, haciendo que tanto Nami como Luffy, se sorprendieran de lo sucedido…

En algún lugar de Alemania…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo que Lenin fue herido?!-** exclamo Dimitri recibiendo la información por parte de Eigel, por lo que, apretando su puño, el peliazul era calmado por Sabo y Koala…

- **Así que Luffy-kun se reunirá con Dragon, ahora que Baroque Works ha empezado su regreso creo que traerá muchos problemas-** hablo Koala viendo los reportes de lo sucedido y en una fotografía, se observaba como Luffy depositaba el golpe en el rostro del Versalles…

 **\- "Luffy-kun hizo algo atrevido, eso es lo que me gusta de él"-** pensaba Hancock mientras Law bostezaba y seguía leyendo un libro, esperando ver que sucedía con ese evento inesperado…

 **-Sin embargo, debemos batallar también con el amigo de Luffy, Sanji Vinsmoke** \- hablo Shanks mostrando las fotografías de la reunión de Sanji hace un año atrás…

 **\- ¿Por qué todos estos chicos tienen tantos problemas? -** se preguntaba Shanks, por lo que acercándose varios de los agentes de mayor rango, notaban los movimientos de los Versalles a través de las noticias…

En el hospital en Japón…

 **-Lenin-kun está libre de peligro** \- hablo un doctor acompañado de Kaya haciendo que sus amigos estuvieran tranquilos, siendo informados de lo que había sucedido…

 _ **(-En otras noticias, a pesar de que se nos pide que demos prioridad a la búsqueda de Monkey D. Luffy, en estos momentos, la sede donde radican los Versalles, está siendo atacada por Baroque Works-**_ _hablo el anunciador de noticias, mientras se transmitía un incendio en la residencia donde radicaban los Versalles…)_

- **Así que han decidido regresar-** hablo Zoro acompañado de Robin mientras el peliverde esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que podría derrotar a esos tipos…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Sanji-kun?** \- pregunto Deva notando que el rubio mantenía un semblante nervioso, intentando disimularlo…

 **-Haré que te quiten ese collar** \- susurro Sanji abrazando a la pelirroja, gesto que la chica interpreto como que algo malo se acercaba al sentir el temblor en todo el cuerpo del rubio…

- **Lo importante es saber cuáles son las intenciones del padre de Luffy y que por fin todo se esclarezca** \- hablo Usopp preocupado mientras Tony hablaba con Tristan para llevarla a su casa y así pudiera descansar de un día de caos…

Sin embargo, tres personas se mostraban en el hospital, alertando a los chicos debido a que al entrar, ellos destruían todo a su paso…

 **-Bueno, es hora de irnos, Sanji Vinsmoke** \- hablo un hombre de pelo rubio claro con unas gafas, acompañado de una mujer de pelo color verde y un hombre de traje y sombrero de copa…

 **\- ¡¿Qué sucede ceja de espiral?!-** exclamo Zoro, por lo que, empezando a carcajear, el hombre rubio que hablaba, volteaba para ver el semblante de Sanji, el cual se mostraba preocupado por la llegada de esas personas…

 **-Bueno, su amigo se unirá a nuestra hermosa familia de Baroque Works-** hablo el agente de Baroque Works, el cual mostraba una cara sonriendo con una línea cruzándola en el bolsillo de su saco…

 **\- ¡No estés jodiendo! -** exclamo Sanji acelerando para depositar una patada, pero al momento de acercarse, el agente de Baroque Works mostraba un pequeño hilo delgado, dispuesto a responder el ataque…

 **\- ¡Cuidado Sanji! -** exclamo Usopp el cual veía el hilo, pero sin poder evitarlo, el rubio era totalmente detenido por el agente de Baroque Works…

- **Te dije que después de los números principales en Baroque Works, hay tres personas más poderosas, lamentablemente el tipo con el que peleas ostenta el primer lugar de la "Santa Inquisición"-** hablo Lucci viendo como Sanji batallaba, al instante que Zoro desenvainaba su katana para ayudar al rubio que forcejaba para intentar zafarse…

 **\- ¿La Santa Inquisición? -** se preguntó Robin caminando hacia atrás con miedo, haciendo que sus amigos voltearan al notar el miedo en la mirada de la pelinegra…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Robin?** -pregunto Zoro preocupado, por lo que la pelinegra cubriendo su boca con una mano, revelaba algo de suma importancia…

 **-Esos tipos son mucho más peligrosos que Baroque Works y los Versalles-**

En un aeropuerto privado…

- **Después de que conozcas a tu padre, sabrás toda la verdad, Luffy-** hablo Eigel mientras el pelinegro y Nami subían a un avión, el cual se preparaba para despegar…

 **\- ¿Seguro que deseas seguir Luffy? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que sintiendo como su mano era apretada por el pelinegro, la chica notaba que era necesario ese viaje…

Desconociendo lo que ocurría en el hospital, Nami y Luffy partían hacia Alemania, mientras la verdadera naturaleza de Baroque Works se revelaba…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 44**

* * *

 **¡Tomenla malditos Versalles!...  
**

 **A partir de este punto muchas preguntas seran respondidas e inclusive podran hacer sus teorias de quien es el verdadero enemigo...**

 **Bueno vamos a lo interesante:**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR PARTE DE FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: El anterior capítulo era un preludio para este, si las emociones se desbordaron, significa que sigo evolucionando... Aun falta mucho, pero por eso aprendo mucho de ustedes, mis lectores... Respuesta a tu pregunta, el cumpleaños de tu servidor es 8 dias después del tuyo: 19 DE MARZO... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: Exacto, no importa que época sea, los mugiwaras sin problemas no serian los mugiwaras, shishishishishi... Sin embargo veras como todo regresa a sus momentos de tranquilidad...**

 **-ALAN P C: Gracias por tu review nakama... Espero te haya gustado esta nueva entrega y aun faltan las respuestas a las incógnitas clave de este fic...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Primero agradezco tu comentario tan acertado como siempre... A veces nos dejamos llevar por la apariencia sin saber que podemos conocer a personas maravillosas... Un abrazo de Bepo y espero te haya gustado esta entrega...**

 **-DRIMAX: Contigo nakama ire directo a la pregunta que me pareció interesante:**

 **Como habrás notado, Lucci no pertenece a los números de Baroque Works y se revelo su lugar de origen, "La Santa Inquisición"... Basado en esto, te dare la referencia del nivel de cada Organización basado en tu escala del 1 al 100..**

 **Baroque Works: 72 fuerza (66 en poder político)**

 **Nuevo Mundo: 71 fuerza (70 en poder politico)**

 **Germa 66 (Vinsmoke): 60 fuerza (64 en poder político)**

 **Los Versalles: 20 fuerza (89 en poder político)**

 **La Santa Inquisición: ? fuerza (? en nivel político)...**

 **Con esto puedes hacer un estimado, los valores son aproximados ya que en un futuro sera resuelto todo esto...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Gracias por tu comentario nakama y espero hayas sentido esa satisfacción después de que Luffy golpeara a ese estupido Versalles... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Sin más que agregar, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**


	45. Respuestas a Medias

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Se nota que se dieron cuenta del paralelismo de la escena de Lenin (T_T) y Hachi cuando el versalles le disparó y eso significa que son fans de One Piece que recuerdan bien esas escenas...**

 **A veces uno busca estar lo más completo para seguir escribiendo pero siempre están presentes los problemas de salud...**

 **La próxima semana estaré haciendome unos chequeos médicos por ciertos problemas que padezco de unos años atrás, asi que lo más probable es que no actualice muy pronto...**

 **Se que ustedes me han mostrado un apoyo en cuanto a esto, pero siempre es mejor avisar ya que si en algun momento esto tiene un hiatus (que dudo mucho ocurra, tranquilos) sean bien informados de la razón...**

 **Ahora si, sin más que escribir les dejo leer y nos vemos abajo...**

Capítulo 45: Respuestas a Medias

 **\- ¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo moverme?!-** exclamó Zoro mientras el inquisidor de Baroque Works de pelo rubio carcajeaba y Robin se mantenía estática ante tal escenario…

 **-Donquixote Doflamingo, Primer puesto en los inquisidores, apodado "Titiritero"-** hablo Monet mientras Lucci observaba como Usopp intentaba moverse para ayudar a Sanji y a Zoro…

 **\- ¿Cómo es que sabes de nosotros, mujer? -** pregunto Lucci, por lo que Robin, recordando que su maestro Clover le había informado de eso, se mantenía en silencio sabiendo que declarar eso, sería la muerte para su maestro…

 **-No importa, al fin a cabo, sabes demasiado-** hablo Lucci apareciendo a lado de Robin, sorprendiendo a todos mientras el agente depositaba un golpe en la nuca de la pelinegra, dejándola inconsciente al instante…

 **\- ¡Robin! -** exclamo Zoro enfadado, por lo que Sanji notando lo que sucedía, no podía creer hasta qué punto llegaba la ambición de su padre, que sin remordimientos usaba a Baroque Works para sus propósitos…

- **Yo en su lugar no me movería, o es que acaso…. ¿deseas que esa chica pelirroja muera? -** pregunto Monet, logrando que Sanji recordara el collar explosivo que tenía Deva en su cuello…

- **Está bien, solo te pido dejes a mis amigos en paz-** hablo Sanji resignado, por lo que deshaciendo los hilos que sujetaban a Zoro y al rubio, los Inquisidores sonreían al ver que su plan estaba cumplido…

 **\- ¡Maldito! -** exclamo Zoro dispuesto a atacar a Lucci, pero en el momento una patada que el peliverde esquivaba, lo detenía completamente…

 **\- ¿Qué pasa contigo ceja estúpida? -** pregunto el peliverde, pero al observar a su amigo, Zoro noto como este temblaba y su mirada denotaba arrepentimiento total…

 **-Perdóname con todos, Zoro, fue divertido estar con ustedes** \- hablo Sanji reuniéndose con Doflamingo mientras el peliverde aun no comprendía las palabras de su amigo…

 **-Deja de decir estupideces, esperemos a Luffy y todo estará bien-** hablo Zoro, pero caminando lentamente y pasando a su lado, Sanji susurraba unas palabras que conmocionaban al peliverde…

 **-Luffy no permitirá que te vayas** \- finalizo Zoro mientras caminaba hacia Robin y Usopp, ayudando al pelinegro de nariz larga que intentaba cargar a la pelinegra…

 **\- ¡No lo hagas Sanji-kun! -** exclamo Deva mientras Monet zafaba el collar del cuello de la chica y esta corría hacia el rubio, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa…

 **-No puedo creer que hayas creído todo lo que te dije-** hablo Sanji mostrando un semblante de desprecio total hacia Deva, la cual se alejaba un poco del rubio…

- **Bueno, se ve que esto es un caos, Mr. 0 estará feliz de verte, Sanji-sama-** hablo Monet mientras se retiraba, dejando a Lucci, el cual miraba a Zoro ayudar a Robin…

 **-Dile a esa mujer que tarde o temprano saber de la "Santa Inquisición", les traerá a todas las personas involucradas con ella muchísimos problemas-** finalizo Lucci alejándose con Doflamingo, Monet y Sanji, dejando que Zoro apretara su puño, sabiendo que nuevos problemas empezaban a surgir…

En un aeropuerto privado…

 **-Bienvenido Eigel-san, bienvenidos Monkey-san, Nami-san** \- hablo una chica de pelo color azul claro recibiendo al hombre de pelo morado y a los dos jóvenes, enseñándoles que podían subir a una camioneta de color oscuro…

- **Los líderes de Nuevo Mundo están batallando con los detalles de los Versalles y el regreso de Baroque Works, es una suerte que tu padre nos reciba, Luffy-** hablo Eigel mientras el pelinegro seguía expectante de esa visita y Nami tomaba del brazo al chico, indicándole que estaba con él para cualquier situación…

 **-Bienvenidos a la Fortaleza de Nuevo Mundo, disculpen el cateo, pero solo es por seguridad-** hablo un guardia revisando a Luffy y a Eigel, mientras una mujer guardia hacia lo mismo con Nami…

- **Dragon-san ha pedido que se dirijan a la sala 16, por favor** \- hablo un élite mientras Eigel le indicaba a Nami y a Luffy, el camino en aquel complejo que se mantenía con mucho ruido a pesar de ser muy de noche…

 **\- ¡Luffy-kun! -** exclamo Hancock que aparecía sorprendiendo a Eigel, mientras la pelinegra se acercaba al chico y lo abrazaba, para descontento de Nami…

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí Hancock? -** pregunto Luffy contento, mientras la pelinegra deshacía el abrazo viendo como Dimitri llegaba a su lado…

 **-Pedimos estar aquí para apoyarte Luffy y a ti, "Nami"-** hablo Hancock cambiando su semblante, por lo que la pelinaranja notando un poco de desprecio en las palabras de la pelinegra, mejor se enfocaba en avisarle a Dimitri sobre su hermano menor…

 **-Solo te encargue una cosa…-** susurro Dimitri mientras Nami miraba al peliazul mostrando un semblante de enojo, el cual se demostraba, ya que Luffy recibía un golpe por parte de Dimitri…

 **\- ¡¿Qué te sucede Dimitri?!-** exclamo Nami interponiéndose entre el peliazul y Luffy, logrando que Eigel suspirara por la actitud de ambos jóvenes…

- **Discúlpame por permitir que le dispararan a tu hermano-** finalizo Luffy recibiendo un golpe que daba en su rostro, alejándolo un poco y haciendo que de la nariz del pelinegro surgiera sangre…

 **-Si vas a enojarte con alguien, debe ser conmigo-** hablo Nami frente a Dimitri protegiendo a Luffy, notando el peliazul que la chica se mantenía mirándolo fijamente, como si le pidiera que no lastimara al pelinegro…

 **-Dimitri, tu hermano está siendo tratado y está fuera de peligro, ¿te importaría dejarme platicar a solas con mi hijo? -** hablo un hombre de gran porte, notando Eigel y Hancock, que Dragon estaba detrás del peliazul y que nadie se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado…

 **-Disculpe, Dragon-san** \- hablo Dimitri retirándose mientras Eigel levantaba a Luffy, que junto a Nami seguían al líder y padre del pelinegro, llegando a una oficina de aspecto cómodo…

- **Pueden sentarse donde gusten** \- hablo Dragon sentándose en un sillón mientras pedía a un ayudante le trajera una taza de té y unas galletas…

 **\- ¿Desean algo de beber?** \- pregunto Dragon haciendo que Nami y Luffy negaran, pero esbozando una sonrisa, el padre de Luffy indicaba a su ayudante que trajera algo, susurrándoselo…

- **Bueno viendo que te trajo hasta este lugar, tú debes ser la novia de mi hijo-** hablo Dragon mientras el ayudante empezaba servir té y Nami se ruborizaba debido al comentario del padre de su novio…

- **Mi nombre es Nami, mucho gusto Dragon-san-** hablo la pelinaranja haciendo que el padre de Luffy degustara unas galletas mientras el pelinegro seguía viendo detalladamente la personalidad de su padre…

 **-No puedo creer que tú seas mi padre** \- hablo Luffy mostrando seriedad, por lo que Dragon, levantándose, notaba el sombrero de paja que colgaba en la espalda de su hijo…

 **-Antes que nada, sé que Akainu te contó sobre tu madre, en verdad discúlpame, pero Lena murió por su imprudencia…-** hablo Dragon siendo interrumpido por Luffy que depositaba un golpe que arrojaba a su padre contra la pared de aquel cuarto…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami, mientras Dragon se levantaba y viendo la mirada de desprecio de su hijo, trataba de calmar la tensión, llamando a su ayudante…

 **-Nunca te atrevas a nombrar a mamá en esto** \- hablo Luffy haciendo que Nami notara que el pelinegro tenía sus ojos humedecidos y que miraba con desprecio a su padre…

- **Bueno intentemos dejar ese tema de lado, ahora te diré todo sobre mi organización-** hablo Dragon mientras su ayudante llegaba y entregaba una tableta digital para que su líder mostrara una presentación…

- **Mi organización recibe el nombre de "Nuevo Mundo", somos una organización que busca evitar las injusticias causadas en el mundo, en especial batallamos con una organización que trata de ocultar la verdad al mundo** \- hablo Dragon, causando confusión en Luffy y Nami, ya que ellos creían que la organización de Dragon luchaba contra Baroque Works...

- **La Organización originalmente tenía tres líderes: Akainu, Gol D. Roger y yo, pero Roger desapareció hace 10 años, por lo que Akainu quiso modificar muchos aspectos de la organización, provocando una pelea interna que de hecho se propago en el mundo-** hablo Dragon mostrando escenas de varios diarios, lo que hizo que Nami se diera cuenta de la magnitud del poder de la organización del padre de Luffy…

- **La Batalla de Zero Inverno-** hablo Nami sorprendida, mientras Luffy volteaba intrigado y Dragon asentía, siguiendo con la presentación, en la cual mostraba la evolución de Nuevo Mundo hasta la actualidad…

 **-Nuestros contactos en el mundo permiten que solventemos los gastos de los movimientos e investigaciones, así que eso es lo básico de lo que ha pasado en nuestras organización-** hablo Dragon mientras se acercaba y tomaba el hombro de Nami, atrayendo su atención mientras Luffy se mantenía distante…

 **\- ¿Me permites un momento a solas con mi hijo, Nami-san? -** hablo Dragon haciendo que la pelinaranja asintiera, pero a punto de continuar, Dimitri entraba con información importante…

 **-Luffy, creo que deberías regresar a Japón, inmediatamente-**

Mientras ocurría el ataque a los Versalles, en un hospital privado…

 **\- ¡Resista, Armand-sama! -** exclamaban los médicos mientras el Versalles convulsionaba, logrando estabilizarlo para que un hombre de mayor edad pudiera visitarlo…

 **\- ¿Quién lo dejo en ese estado? -** pregunto un hombre de mayor edad que portaba en su traje, el emblema de los Versalles, mientras un amigo de Armand revelaba la información…

- **Fue un chico llamado Monkey D. Luffy, Bernard-sama** \- concluyo el Versalles, haciendo que el hombre, que parecía era el padre de Armand apretara el puño de enojo…

 **-Así que un Monkey está involucrado en esto** \- hablo otro hombre de mayor edad entrando a la habitación, logrando que Bernard y el otro Versalles se sorprendieran por la presencia de aquella persona…

 **-Xvardian-san, ¿Qué hace uno de los líderes de la "Santa Inquisición" aquí?** \- pregunto Bernard, por lo que el anciano viendo a Armand prácticamente en coma, daba una orden al notar el nombre del causante de todo…

 **-Convoca a todos los que estuvieron presentes en el incidente ahora mismo** \- hablo Xvardian mientras el amigo de Armand hacía caso y Bernard temblaba ante la presencia de aquel sujeto…

- **Entre ustedes y Baroque Works están causando muchos problemas, pero lo interesante es que, gracias a esto, obtendremos información sobre aquellos que están saliendo a la luz y que no deben reunirse por nada del mundo-** hablo Xvardian esbozando una sonrisa discreta mientras esperaba en el hospital la llegada de los Versalles involucrados…

Una hora después, varios Versalles se reunían alrededor de Armand que seguía inconsciente y recuperándose, mientras Xvardian hablaba con varios guardias de la puerta…

 **\- ¿Están todos los presentes en el incidente? -** pregunto Xvardian mientras los Versalles asentían, haciendo que el anciano sonriera mientras de una sombra aparecía Lucci, sorprendiendo a los presentes…

- **Este incidente se ha salido de control por sus estúpidas decisiones, mientras ocurre el incidente con Baroque Works, no dejare que ustedes se encarguen de algo que nos concierne a las cinco estrellas veteranas-** finalizo Xvardian mientras Lucci desconectaba a Armand, provocando enojo en Bernard que exigía una respuesta siendo amenazado por el bastón del anciano que poseía una cuchilla…

 **-Nosotros poseemos un poder más grande que el suyo, recuérdalo-** hablo Xvardian mientras Lucci empezaba a asesinar a cada Versalles y los guardias se mantenían del otro lado de la puerta distantes a lo que sucedía…

 **-Veamos qué pasa con Baroque Works, por lo demás, puedes continuar en tu puesto, Lucci** \- hablo Xvardian yéndose mientras el inquisidor de Baroque Works asentía y sin más empezaba a dar órdenes para que los guardias se llevaran los cadáveres…

 **-Debo encargarme de cubrir esto, se ve que el hijo de Dragon estará en boca de todos-** finalizo el anciano mientras en las noticias se mostraba sobre el ataque de Baroque Works, pareciendo efectivo el regreso de aquella organización…

En un edificio lejos del centro de la ciudad donde estaba la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¿Por qué mi bastardo padre no está aquí?** \- pregunto Sanji mientras varios guardias de su familia se mantenían custodiando el lugar y finalmente un hombre de traje amarillo y que se mostraba indiferente a la información, contestaba a la pregunta del rubio…

- **A tu padre no le interesa algún contacto contigo, de hecho, solo estará presente cuando tú te hayas casado con la señorita Eilen-** hablo el hombre de traje mientras un ayudante le entregaba un celular que el agente contestaba…

 **-Mr. 2, el ataque está dando frutos, he recibido noticias de que alguien "querido" por el chico Vinsmoke se está acercando, deja que su amigo "se despida"-** hablo Mr. 0 colgando la llamada mientras Mr. 2 reía torciendo su boca y sin más indicaba que trajeran comida para entretener a Sanji mientras Luffy llegaba al lugar…

 **\- ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? -** pregunto Sanji haciendo que Mr. 2 esbozara una sonrisa discreta degustando una copa de vino mientras Monet seguía recibiendo noticias sobre el paradero de Luffy…

- **La señorita Eilen es muy hermosa, deberías sentirte honrado de contraer nupcias con ella, chico Vinsmoke-** hablo Mr. 2 haciendo que Sanji se mostrara indiferente a las palabras del agente hasta que Monet se acercaba para revelar información de suma importancia, que dejaba al rubio perplejo…

 **-Monkey D. Luffy viene para este complejo-**

 **(UNOS 30 MINUTOS ANTES)**

 **\- ¡Sanji, ¿Dónde estás?!-** exclamo Luffy entrando al hospital, alertando a Zoro y Robin que miraban como el pelinegro venía acompañado de Nami que saludaba a sus amigos…

 **-Silencio Luffy-san, en un momento te explicaran todo-** hablo Kaya mientras Nami preguntaba sobre el estado de Lenin, llevándose una respuesta positiva por parte de Tony…

 **-Iré por el-** hablo Luffy minutos después de escuchar la historia, por lo que Nami, sintiendo que algo malo pasaría, decidía acompañar al pelinegro…

 **-Debemos ir con cautela Luffy, aun te buscan por el incidente con el Versalles-** hablo Nami, logrando que el pelinegro asintiera retirándose del lugar acompañado de la pelinaranja…

Regresando al tiempo actual…

 **\- ¡SANJI!** \- exclamo Luffy, haciendo que el rubio volteara escuchando el grito de su amigo, mientras Monet y Mr. 2 esbozaban una sonrisa sabiendo que todo iba conforme a lo que se había planeado…

 **\- ¿No vas a despedirte de tus amigos? -** pregunto Mr. 2 haciendo que Sanji se levantara de su asiento yendo hacia una de las ventanas, observando como en las afueras se hallaban Luffy, Nami y Deva…

Recordando cómo había conocido a cada uno, Sanji se alistaba para salir mientras apretaba su puño de frustración, encontrándose de frente a Luffy, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa hacia su amigo, pero el rubio, mirando a su amigo susurraba algo al saber que su destino estaba marcado…

- **Perdóname, Luffy…-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 45**

* * *

 **¿Se acerca una despedida?...  
**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO**

 **-DRIMAX: Estamos para responder todas sus dudas... Gracias por tu comentario y te pregunto: ¿Quien diria que no si Luffy lo invitase a ser uno de sus nakamas? shishishishi... Yo aceptaría sin dudarlo...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Te contare algo más gracioso de mi cumpleaños: El mismo día que cumplo años es el dia de mi santo, shishishishi... Asi de misterioso es esto...**

 **Respecto a tu cuestión, ¿me enviarias la teoría?...**

 **Siento que Oda-sama tardará mucho para demostrar que el LuNa es canon... El tema es delicado y sabiendo que Oda-sama no es un mangaka que se deja influenciar tan fácilmente, su enfoque es la historia en si, por lo que las escenas con trasfondo es una forma de crear terreno para nuestra parejita... No esta mal emocionarse, pero en lo personal estaria satisfecho cuando la escena sea muy realista (ya sabes, un beso o una escena que en verdad demuestre el lazo de estos dos y lo ponga a prueba)... Siento que el 2017 sera la culminante de la pelea contra Big Mom y el inicio de la pelea contra Kaido... Un abrazo y si la escena se hace realidad, tienes todo la libertad para dejar salir tu fangirl LuNa y gritar como una loca... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: Gracias por tu comentario... La escena de Lenin en el anterior capítulo sin mentirte tocó la fibra de mi corazón... Espero te guste este capítulo de esta historia que le falta mucho...**

 **-LUCHO: Fuiste el primer comentario que leí sobre el paralelismo de la escena de Hachi y eso me da a entender que eres un fan completo de One Piece, shishishishi... Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste la historia...  
**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Gracias por ese review, realmente alzo mi animo ya que siempre procuro escribir las escenas para que el lector sea transportado a la misma historia... Todavía falta para el inicio de mi nuevo fic después de "Fragmentos del Pasado" asi que espero puedas leerla ya que el nuevo fic promete...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: No pidas perdon ya que la universidad es prioridad a cualquier cosa... Espero todo salga bien con tu periodo de examenes y cuando puedas leer mi fic para mi esta bien, shishishishi... Tantos enemigos, sin embargo uno es el verdadero enemigo, ups creo que he vuelto a hablar mas de la cuenta, jeje... En cuanto a tu pregunta, Big Mom no tendrá participación en este fic, las organizaciones mencionadas conectan en un solo punto que es la detonante de este fic, además de ser el propósito de la idea... Un abrazo de Bepo y veras como todo sale bien ya que tu eres una persona responsable...**

 **Sin más que responder, nos vemos en una semana y recuerden que cualquier detalle en su cuerpo que no trabaje normal, siempre una checadita con el médico no hace daño...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos...**


	46. Sanji vs Luffy

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Esta mañana, al despertarme medite mucho sobre subir este capítulo y no es por flojera u otra cosa, sino que creo que escribir es lo unico que me mantiene distraido sobre detalles que provocan estrés y creo que no quiero cambiar esta rutina (mejor para ustedes que leen mas, hahahaha)...**

 **Hasta este punto he recapitulado todas las respuestas a las cuestiones de este fandom que yo les he hecho y me queda claro que un punto clave es que nunca es bueno subir tantas historias a la vez ya que en un punto, si no tienes un final tu idea se desvanecera y lo que parecia un buen fic quedara abandonado...**

 **Tengo bastantes ideas en mi cabeza, pero prefiero meterme de lleno en un fic para que así surjan historias de una excelente calidad, shishishishi...**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan?... Me encantaría leer sus opiniones, shishishishi...**

 **El titulo de este capítulo lo dice todo, sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 46: Sanji vs Luffy

En algún lugar oculto en Alemania…

 **-Bienvenido Dragon-san, los líderes de Nuevo Mundo están en la sala principal-** hablo un subordinado mientras el padre de Luffy seguía caminando y Eigel lo esperaba en la entrada principal, sonriendo al saber que su líder ya había platicado con su hijo…

 **-Gracias por venir a esta reunión-** hablo Dragon haciendo que los lideres asintieran, dejando que Shanks empezara a hablar sobre lo sucedido y los líderes se acomodaran en sus asientos dispuestos a escuchar…

- **Antes que nada, gracias por aceptarme de nueva cuenta en esta organización, como saben Baroque Works ha empezado a moverse de nueva cuenta después de este año que ha transcurrido-** hablo el pelirrojo mientras todos los presentes veían la presentación de los movimientos de Akainu, logrando que por fin un líder mostrara información de suma relevancia…

- **Toda esta reunión es por tu hijo, desde que él fue enviado a Japón, muchas cosas han pasado, Dragon-** hablo el líder que mostraba una enorme cicatriz recorriendo todo su rostro, haciendo que su ojo izquierdo no tuviera visión, además de poseer una barba larga de color café grisáceo…

- **Aquiles, se perfectamente lo que ha sucedido con mi hijo, no creas que los lazos sanguíneos afectaran mi juicio-** hablo Dragon mientras Sabo y Koala se mantenían escuchando todo, detrás de su líder principal, logrando que los demás líderes empezaran a notar la magnitud de la situación…

- **Significa que por fin ha aparecido la "Santa Inquisición", ¿verdad Dragon-san? -** pregunto un hombre de pelo blanco, haciendo que tanto Sabo como Koala, notaran que un gran peligro se aproximaba, desconociendo gran parte de la información de aquella organización…

 **-Las personas involucradas en esto, son:**

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Nami**

 **Roronoa Zoro**

 **Nico Robin**

 **Sanji Vinsmoke**

 **Usopp**

 **Tony "Chopper"**

 **CuttyFlam "Franky"**

 **Brook-**

Hablo Dragon mostrando las fotos de los susodichos logrando que los lideres supieran que la amenaza de la Organización de la que hablaban, había vuelto a despertar…

 **\- ¡¿Si sabias que tu hijo sabría de esas conexiones, porque diablos lo mandaste a Japón?!-** exclamo otro líder, mientras Dragon, tomando una foto en la que aparecían Lena, Luffy y él sonriendo felizmente, supo que aquello era necesario…

 **-Era inevitable, sabes que Roger siempre decía que cuando el destino quiere que se repita la historia, hará lo imposible para que esta siga su curso-** hablo Dragon haciendo que Sabo comprendiera unas palabras, de la primera vez que Ace había pedido permiso a Dragon para que Luffy se fuera a Japón…

" _ **-Dragon, creo que Japón sería un buen lugar para que Luffy crezca como un ser humano-**_ _hablaba Ace mientras su padrastro notaba la información que el pelinegro le daba, viendo un detalle en particular, que hizo que el líder de Nuevo Mundo esbozara una sonrisa…_

 _ **-Está bien Ace-kun, solo te pido que cuides a tu hermano-**_ _finalizo Dragon mientras Ace asentía y sin más corría para darle las buenas noticias a su hermano menor…"_

 **-Bueno, veamos que ocurre con Baroque Works de aquí en adelante, todo dependerá de lo que haga tu hijo y si eso llama la atención de la "Santa Inquisición"-** finalizo Aquiles mientras Dragon asentía y sin más, los líderes hablaban sobre sus movimientos, enfocándose en los principales problemas del mundo…

De regreso a Japón…

 **\- ¡¿Qué te sucede Sanji-kun?!-** exclamo Nami mientras veía como Luffy era arrojado por una patada que el rubio asestaba en el rostro de su amigo y Deva se sorprendía también por el gesto…

 **-No sé por qué vinieron, pero lo había dejado claro con el Marimo, su presencia aquí es una reverenda estupidez-** hablo Sanji haciendo que Luffy se levantara mientras sangre salía de su nariz y el pelinegro veía directamente a su amigo rubio…

 **-No te creo Sanji-** hablo Luffy haciendo que el rubio enfadara y corriendo, asestara una patada en el abdomen del pelinegro haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre mientras Nami y Deva veían como Luffy era arrojado por el impacto contra unas cajas apiladas…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!-** pregunto Deva con los ojos humedecidos corriendo hacia el rubio, el cual volteaba mostrando una mirada de desprecio hacia la pelirroja, deteniendo su caminar…

 **\- ¿Cuándo entenderás que todo lo que te dije es una mentira? -** hablo Sanji, haciendo que Deva bajara su mirada mientras las lágrimas se liberaban y Luffy, jadeando se levantaba escupiendo sangre…

 **\- ¡DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS, SANJI! -** exclamo Luffy haciendo que el rubio apretara su puño y Nami acudiera para calmar a Deva, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente…

 **-Sanji, Deva quiso acompañarnos porque escuchamos todo lo que pasó, ¿Por qué no confías en las palabras de Luffy y nos dejas ayudarte? -** hablo Nami, por lo que encendiendo su cigarrillo y expulsando humo después de fumarlo, el rubio miraba como Luffy seguía esperando una respuesta de su amigo…

 **-El simple hecho de que conociera a Luffy hizo que lo odiaría más que a nadie-** hablo Sanji sorprendiendo a Nami con sus palabras, ya que ella recordaba la primera vez que el rubio había conocido al pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Deja tus celos de lado, esto es más serio, Sanji!** \- exclamó Nami, pero al notar la mirada de su amigo, la pelinaranja callaba mientras el rubio seguía fumando revelando información…

 **-Piénsalo detenidamente Nami-san, sé que tuviste problemas con Baroque Works en tu infancia, pero ¿desde cuándo esta organización nos atacó? -** pregunto Sanji mientras Nami quedaba sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo y éste volteaba señalando a Luffy…

 **-Mi familia nunca intervino en mi vida hasta que tu diste a conocer que era tu amigo y por ende, Baroque Works busco ese vínculo a pesar de que mi padre no me considera su hijo-** hablo Sanji mientras caminaba y Luffy se mantenía serio a pesar de las palabras de su amigo, notando que el problema era de suma importancia…

 **\- ¡Todos nosotros hemos tenido problemas desde que tu apareciste idiota! -** exclamo Sanji corriendo mientras Luffy se mantenía quieto y sin más recibía los golpes de su amigo, el cual trataba que el pelinegro se fuera del lugar…

- **Sabes que no importa el enemigo, todos seguiremos juntos Sanji-** hablo Luffy haciendo que el rubio reaccionara, pero sabiendo del peligro que corrían sus amigos, decidía acabar con la pelea buscando la forma más desesperada para que sus amigos lo odiaran y se marcharan…

- **Es momento de enseñarte el fruto de mi entrenamiento-** hablo Sanji dando un salto tremendo, lo que sorprendía a Nami que notaba como Luffy no se movía del lugar, como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir el ataque de lleno…

 **\- ¡Basta Sanji!, ¡Es suficiente!, ¡Luffy no quiere pelear contigo!, ¡Lo puedes matar si haces eso! -** exclamó la pelinaranja con lágrimas, mientras el tiempo se volvía lento y el rubio giraba preparando su ataque recordando las veces que se divertía con Luffy cuando las chicas no estaban presentes…

" _ **\- Oye tonto-**_ _hablaba Sanji en una noche en la que se encontraba estudiando junto a Luffy, haciendo que el pelinegro volteara mientras el rubio servía café…_

 _ **-Espero que cuides a Nami-san o te pateare el trasero si la haces llorar-**_ _hablo Sanji mientras el pelinegro asentía y esbozando una sonrisa, sabia lo triste que era para el rubio aceptar la relación entre él y la pelinaranja…_

 _ **\- ¿Tú quieres mucho a Deva?**_ _\- pregunto Luffy mientras Sanji notaba como su amigo si veía los detalles sobre lo que sucedía entre el rubio y la pelirroja…_

 _ **\- ¿Qué te parece si hago unos emparedados y seguimos hablando sobre eso?**_ _\- finalizo Sanji logrando que Luffy asintiera mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa yendo hacia la pequeña cafetería de aquel piso, mientras susurraba unas últimas palabras…_

 _ **-Tu eres el indicado para estar con Nami-san- "**_

 **-A ti dolió más que a mí, Sanji-** susurro Luffy jadeando mientras la mirada de Sanji se ensombrecía y sabía que eso era el adiós definitivo con sus amigos…

Nami se detenía viendo como la patada de Sanji daba de lleno en la cabeza de Luffy, dejando que la sangre corriera por el rostro del pelinegro, el cual caía lentamente debido al daño provocado por el impacto…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami corriendo hacia el pelinegro dejando que Sanji se alejara mirando por última vez a Deva que seguía llorando y se detuviera al escuchar a Nami que se acercaba y depositaba una cachetada al rubio…

 **-Deberías agradecer que a pesar de lo que acabas de hacer, Luffy te ayudara sin pensarlo dos veces-** hablo Nami con lágrimas mientras Sanji ni se inmutaba por el contacto por lo que, yéndose, dejaba a la pelinaranja que regresaba para ayudar a Luffy que seguía desangrándose…

 **-Vámonos** \- hablo Sanji mientras Mr. 2 asentía y el rubio se alejaba viendo como Nami lloraba por Luffy, el cual se apoyaba en la pelinaranja, mostrando hilillos de sangre que surgían de su nariz…

Empezando a levantarse y escupiendo sangre, Luffy se apoyaba en su puño calmando a Nami que seguía intentando ayudar al pelinegro…

 **\- ¡¿CREES QUE ME TRAGARE ESAS MENTIRAS?!-** exclamó Luffy haciendo que Sanji se detuviera, escuchando las palabras del pelinegro, que mostraba un semblante de seriedad…

 **\- ¡TU MÁS QUE NADIE DEBERIA SABER QUE ES DIFICIL QUE ME RINDA!, ¡ASI COMO TU ACEPTASTE MI RELACION CON NAMI YO QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON DEVA! -** exclamo Luffy con ímpetu haciendo que Sanji apretara su puño sabiendo que el pelinegro tenía razón…

 **\- ¡SOLO CONFIA EN MI SANJI, YO ME ENCARGARE DE AQUELLO QUE NO TE DEJA SER FELIZ! -** exclamo Luffy logrando que Sanji se cubriera el rostro con su mano mientras las lágrimas del rubio caían sin que pudiera detenerlas…

 **-Sanji…-** hablo Luffy mientras Nami y Deva escuchaban atentas las palabras del pelinegro que miraba como la camioneta donde se iba su amigo, empezaba a alejarse lentamente…

 **\- ¡TU ERES MI AMIGO!** -

Concluyo Luffy mientras la camioneta se alejaba y Sanji quedaba bañado en lágrimas al ver el grado de amistad que había forjado con el pelinegro y con los demás residentes de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Vamos en camino, te encargo que los mates, Mr. 4-** hablo Mr. 2, haciendo que un hombre con un abrigo y un enorme puro, colgara la llamada acercándose al lugar donde estaban Luffy, Nami y Deva…

 **\- ¿Espera, que significa esto? -** pregunto Sanji al notar que un agente de Baroque Works de alto rango iba a atacar a sus amigos y que eso no estaba en parte del trato de su padre…

 **-Monkey D. Luffy ha sido una amenaza desde que lo conocimos, ¿Crees que no aprovecharíamos su momento de debilidad para atacarlo? -** hablo Mr. 2 mientras Monet esbozaba una sonrisa discreta y el rubio apretaba su puño, pero de alguna manera sabía que sus amigos estarían bien…

 **-En una hora estaremos rumbo al castillo recién estrenado por parte de Baroque Works—** hablo Mr. 2 haciendo que Sanji se confundiera debido al comentario del agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Gracias a tu amigo, Baroque Works regresara en lo más alto de la cima mientras los Versalles son retirados del país-** finalizo Mr. 2 haciendo que Sanji comprendiera la magnitud del incidente que había provocado Luffy al golpear al Versalles…

Regresando al lugar donde estaban Luffy, Nami y Deva…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Luffy? -** pregunto Nami apoyando al pelinegro mientras éste se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su frente y respiraba agitado por el cansancio…

 **-Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hallarte aquí y menos en estas condiciones-** hablo Mr. 4 alertando a Nami, que notaba como el agente de Baroque Works se mostraba sereno frente a los jóvenes que seguían muy impactados por la partida de Sanji…

 **-Váyanse de aquí, Nami y Deva-** hablo Luffy sin perder su mueca de enojo frente al agente que portaba un número cuatro en uno de los lados de su abrigo...

 **-Estas muy lastimado, debemos huir-** hablo Nami mientras Mr. 4 sonreía, al ver que por fin podría demostrar su nivel como uno de los primeros números y que sería asesinando a Luffy…

- **Hace un año por estos tipos, perdimos a personas que amamos, ahora nos quieren quitar a Sanji, no voy a perder a nadie más frente a mis ojos-** hablo serio Luffy, logrando que Nami comprendiera que su novio en verdad estaba enojado y que buscaba a como diera lugar, derrocar el imperio provocado por Baroque Works….

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami al ver como Mr. 4 golpeaba al pelinegro y lo arrojaba contra unas cajas apiladas, tomando por sorpresa a la pelinaranja y a Deva…

 **-Cobardes, solo así pueden derrotarlo-** hablo Nami frustrada, por lo que, saliendo de los escombros ocasionados, Luffy se mostraba agitado sufriendo estragos por el daño acumulado por su pelea con Sanji…

 **-Es hora de terminar con esto-** hablo Crocodile mientras se acercaba a Luffy dispuesto a golpear al pelinegro, pero una mano detenía al agente de Baroque Works arrojándolo hacia una cortina de metal de aquel edificio…

 **\- ¡Franky! -** exclamo Nami de felicidad al ver que el peliazul era la persona que se había encargado de golpear a Mr. 4, mientras Deva ayudaba a Luffy…

 **-Supe de una fuente confiable que ustedes tenían problemas, así que vine lo más rápido posible –** hablo Franky mostrando su pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras Crocodile miraba fijamente al peliazul y a Luffy que se reincorporaba a la pelea…

 **\- ¡Nami, Deva, váyanse y cuéntenle a los demás sobre la situación de Sanji, prometo que Franky me llevará con ustedes! –** hablo Luffy haciendo que Nami comprendiera que su novio estaba planeando una estrategia para ayudar a Sanji y que parte del mismo era derrotar a un agente de Baroque Works para mandar un aviso a la organización de Mr. 0…

 **-Ten cuidado Luffy-** hablo Nami mientras le indicaba a Deva que se fueran, dejando a Luffy y a Franky que se preparaban para seguir peleando con Mr. 4…

 **-Deva-** hablo Luffy haciendo que la pelirroja volteara para escuchar las palabras del pelinegro, el cual veía como Franky peleaba con Crocodile…

- **No creas en las palabras de Sanji, él te quiere mucho, me confeso que tú eres lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado-** hablo Luffy logrando que Deva sintiera que lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos ya que ella confiaba como Luffy de que las palabras del rubio eran falsas y forzadas…

 **-Te prometo que lo traeremos de nuevo-** finalizo Luffy mientras Deva asentía, limpiándose una pequeña lagrima y la pelirroja se retiraba con Nami…

 **\- ¡Demuéstrales a esos idiotas de Baroque Works que nada podrá detenerte! -** exclamo Nami yéndose mientras Luffy se colocaba junto a Franky, el cual sonreía al ver el nivel del agente de Baroque Works …

 **\- ¡Les demostrare porque Baroque Works ha renacido para ganar! -** exclamo Crocodile mientras Luffy y Franky sabían que el rival que tenían enfrente era muy fuerte, pero suspirando, Luffy suponía que era hora de revelar lo aprendido en su entrenamiento con Rayleigh…

Viendo la decisión en la mirada del pelinegro, Franky sonreía susurrando unas últimas palabras sabiendo la conexión que compartía con los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Es hora de patearles el trasero a esos idiotas-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 46**

* * *

 **Los que alguna vez pelearon ahora se unen para derrotar a Crocodile, shishishishi...  
**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-SAKE-SAN: Tu review del capítulo 44 entro cuando había actualizado asi que por eso estas presente aqui, shishishishi... No te preocupes por no comentar, mientras sigas la historia esta bien... Dentro de tu comentario lo que llamó mi atención fue el acertado analisis de la escala... Aún guardo esa respuesta para el final ya que desde que el fic entró a su parte concreta, las respuestas se irán uniendo hasta el origen de porque todo está conectado... Un abrazo de Bepo..**

 **-ALAN P C: Asi siempre soy... De hecho como habrás leido, la actualización seria en una semana, pero los tiempos se adecuaron para que pudiera escribir... Gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado el capítulo...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Por donde empiezo...Bueno primero me pareció gracioso que escribiste que el review no sería largo y aun así lo fue, shishishishi... Segundo, el dia que tu decidas escribir deseo con todo mi ser que seas una gran escritora con la pareja que escojas (me hago una idea y seria grandioso, yo escritor LuNa y tu, bueno ya sabes, shishishishi)... Oda hara algo unico cuando muestre el LuNa, por eso el es un mangaka que se ha ganado mi respeto... No tengo más que agregar, solo mandarte un abrazo de Bepo...  
**

 **-LUCHO: Gracias por tu review, seguimos escribiendo porque los lectores lo exigen, perdon quise decir lo piden amablemente, shishishishi...un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: ¡Que me digas que mis fics son buenos no me hara feliz! (yo intentando bailar a lo Chopper)... Se acerca un momento de tensión en los próximos capitulos... Gracias por tu review y te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DRIMAX: Tengo una extraña costumbre de generalizar lo que digo, creeme que si tuviera esclavos, ustedes tendrían un capítulo diario, hahahaha... La reunión de Dragon fue muy breve debido a los movimientos de Baroque Works, además, ¿crees que revelare con facilidad esto si Dragon dijo que el enemigo no es Baroque Works?... Respecto al LuNa y Oda, creo que mi comentario fue malinterpretado, debido a que no expuse bien mi punto... Primero, Oda-sama es muy fiel a su circulo de lectores, pero lo que yo expuse es que el no es de esos mangakas que cede a la presión pública (el punto más claro fue la ultima escena del Film Gold que el mismo reescribió hasta quedar conforme a pesar de las opiniones de sus editores)... Recuerda que no es lo mismo una opinion basada en simple fanatismo (ejemplo ZoNa) a algo que uno nota por los detalles que deja Oda-sama... Segundo, creo que exagere un poco respecto a como sera mostrado el LuNa lo acepto, pero también soy prudente por el simple hecho de que One Piece esta bien tal como lo lleva Oda... Si al final decide hacer que el capitán y la navegante sean pareja esta perfecto, pero en estos momentos es muy precipitado decir que el LuNa se mostrará este año...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Gracias por tu review... Algo me dice que tu ya te haces una idea de quien es el verdadero enemigo, pero dejare mis suposiciones para después... Un abrazo de Bepo y gracias por el apoyo...**

 **-YARELIS: Es un flashback que surgió en mi mente después del capítulo 844 del manga, shishishishi... Ahora viene los momentos de pelear en serio y en verdad agradezco tu apoyo... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Esta vez no hay nada que agregar, espero sus reviews y recuerden que cualquier pregunta respondo, excepto spoilers de este fic, la dirección de mi casa o el numero de mi tarjeta de crédito, hahahaha...**

 **UN FORTISIMO ABRAZO DE BEPO...**


	47. La Segunda Marcha

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Después de un flashback del manga (capítulo anterior de este fic), su servidor tenia planeado subir este nuevo capítulo ayer, pero por problemas de logistica (pintar y ordenar una parte de mi casa), el tiempo me rindió solo para terminar de escribir antes de caer dormido por los medicamentos que estoy tomando... XD**

 **Retomando, ¿Que les parecio la escena cuando Nami abraza contra sus pechos a Luffy en el anime?...**

 **Para mi, en lo particular Oda-sama se lleva las palmas al hacer esta escena en el manga (el anime quedó a deber) y Toei Animation tuvo un acierto al agregar la escena cuando Zunisha empieza a temblar y Nami se sujeta fuertemente de Luffy...**

 **Esperando su opinión, les dejó leer este capítulo nuevo...**

Capítulo 47: La Segunda Marcha

En algún lugar oculto en Alemania…

 **-Espero que la junta haya puesto los puntos clave sobre los movimientos de esa Organización que está detrás de todos los problemas del mundo-** habló Dragon viendo que los líderes se retiraban y que junto a él permanecían Sabo y Koala que esperaban órdenes de su jefe…

 **-Aun así, les encargo investiguen sobre esa persona que está revelando información sobre los movimientos de Nuevo Mundo-** habló Dragon haciendo que Sabo y Koala asintieran, dejando solo a su líder, el cual seguía leyendo sus notas sobre la junta recién terminada…

 **\- ¿Entonces Luffy-kun está bien? -** pregunto Koala haciendo que Sabo se diese cuenta del grado de involucramiento de su hermano con aquella organización que Nuevo Mundo buscaba derrocar…

 **-Al parecer, las cosas se están intensificando por el mundo, ¿no, Sabo? -** pregunto Eigel mientras se acercaba con Dimitri, Law y Hancock, haciendo que el rubio olvidara momentáneamente su preocupación ya que el confiaba en que su hermano estaría bien…

 **-En un momento regreso, debo preguntarle algo a Dragon-** habló Sabo acelerando el paso para hallarse con la puerta del despacho de su líder y padrastro cerrada…

 **-Dragon-san necesita descansar, me ha pedido que les avise a todos-** habló una chica de pelo color verde claro haciendo que Sabo comprendiera que su líder estaba muy cansado debido a los últimos movimientos recientes de los enemigos…

- **Gracias Aurora, tú también deberías descansar** \- finalizó Sabo mientras la chica asentía y retirándose, dejaba al rubio pensando en que pasaba con Luffy…

De regreso en Japón…

 **\- ¡Chicos! -** exclamó Nami llegando junto a Deva al hospital hallándose con Robin, Zoro, Kaya, Usopp, Tristan y Tony, los cuales recibían información sobre la evolución del estado de salud de Lenin…

 **\- ¿Se encuentran bien? -** preguntó Kaya mientras la pelinaranja y la pelirroja asentían viendo que policía estaba en el lugar preguntando detalles sobre algo…

 **\- ¿Siguen buscando a Luffy? -** preguntó Nami, pero negando, Robin le mostraba nueva información sobre los Versalles y del regreso de Baroque Works…

- **Por eso se llevaron a Sanji-kun-** hablo Nami, por lo que empezando a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, la pelinaranja recordaba sobre las palabras de Luffy, que seguía peleando junto a Franky….

 **\- ¡Zoro, Usopp, hay que ayudar a Luffy! -** exclamo Nami, pero al ver el gesto en el rostro de sus amigos, la chica presentía que alguien peligroso estaba detrás de ella y sus amigos lo estaban viendo…

 **-Creer que regresaría por ti, Nico Robin-** habló Lucci vistiendo su traje negro y encima del mismo, un abrigo, haciendo que Nami comprendiera que más problemas vendrían…

 **\- ¿Por qué buscan a Robin? -** preguntó Nami, por lo que, suspirando, el inquisidor de Baroque Works, veía como una paloma blanca regresaba y se colocaba en su hombro…

 **\- ¿Un agente de Baroque Works? -** preguntaron los policías que vigilaban, los cuales empezaban a rodear a Rob Lucci, el cual ni se inmutaba y seguía viendo a los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Creo que será de tu interés saber que todo lo que te contó Matías Clover sobre nosotros, ha creado una grieta que debe ser cerrada antes que forme un boquete-** habló Lucci sorprendiendo a Robin, que daba unos pasos hacia atrás y empezaba a temblar, gesto que notó Zoro…

 **\- "Ellos" me han encargado que tú y Clover, sean desaparecidos-** finalizó Lucci con una mirada intimidante mientras los policías intentaban detenerlo sin éxito alguno…

Acelerando y a punto de tomar la mano de Robin, una katana de filo negro amenazaba el cuello de Rob Lucci, mostrando a Zoro que se interponía finalizando con unas palabras…

 **-Tocas a Robin y juro que te mato-**

En la batalla entre Crocodile contra Franky y Luffy…

 **-Este sujeto es fuerte-** habló Franky mientras veía como Luffy salía de escombros provocados por un ataque de Crocodile y que el agente de Baroque Works esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que podría controlar la situación a su favor…

 **\- ¿Por qué no dejan que su amigo Sanji Vinsmoke sea feliz con la hija de nuestro líder? -** preguntó Crocodile haciendo que Luffy enfadara y se alistara para depositar un golpe del cual, Mr. 4 se defendía…

 **\- ¡Sanji quiere estar con Deva, no permitiré que lo asocien con Baroque Works! -** exclamó Luffy mientras Crocodile notaba como Franky se unía a la pelea depositando una patada que Mr. 4 detenía…

 **-Ambos aun no comprenden el poder que alberga Baroque Works-** habló Mr. 4 tomando por sorpresa a Luffy y a Franky que notaban como Crocodile desaparecía y sin darles tiempo de respuesta, tomaba el rostro de Luffy y se lo llevaba, aventándolo contra una pared…

 **-Sanji te golpeo y dijo que te odia porque por tu culpa nosotros supimos de su familia** \- habló Crocodile mientras azotaba a Luffy contra la pared y Franky acudía para apoyar al pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Detente Franky! -** exclamó Luffy deteniendo al peliazul que notaba el semblante de Luffy, que mostraba había superado su límite…

 **\- ¡SANJI REGRESARÁ CON NOSOTROS Y ESTA VEZ DERROTARÉ A AKAINU!** \- exclamó Luffy deshaciendo el agarre de Crocodile, haciendo que el agente se alejara y Franky se incorporara junto a Luffy…

 **-Franky, no intervengas-** habló Luffy con seriedad lo que hizo que Crocodile carcajeara al ver que el pelinegro deseaba una pelea uno a uno…

 **-Prometí a Rayleigh usar esta técnica solo contra rivales peligrosos-** susurro Luffy respirando para tranquilizarse mientras Franky se mostraba confundido y se preguntaba qué haría el pelinegro…

Relajando su cuerpo, Luffy respiraba normalmente logrando que Crocodile y Franky se mantuvieran atentos a lo que hacía el pelinegro, que seguía relajándose y ahora su cuerpo empezaba a dar pequeñas convulsiones en específico, su pecho y brazos…

" _ **\- El cuerpo humano puede aumentar su fuerza y velocidad, acelerando su metabolismo, sin embargo, existe el riesgo de que tus órganos exploten por ese aumento brusco en sus funciones-**_ _hablaba Rayleigh mientras seguía el entrenamiento con Luffy y su maestro enseñaba la teoría de una nueva técnica para el pelinegro…_

 _ **-Haremos que puedas enfocar ese aumento, obteniendo fuerza y velocidad increíbles, sin que sufras tanto los estragos del daño a tus órganos-**_ _habló Rayleigh mientras Luffy asentía esbozando una sonrisa al saber que su entrenamiento evitaría perdidas nuevamente…"_

 **\- ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? -** se preguntó Crocodile mientras observaba como Luffy daba una última convulsión para aligerar sus músculos y un poco de humo salía de su cuerpo…

Desapareciendo Luffy del lugar donde estaba, hizo que Franky quedara atónito al ver que el pelinegro estaba frente al agente de Baroque Works preparando un ataque…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Luffy asestaba un impacto en Crocodile que veía como una inmensa onda de choque se formaba, siendo arrojado con fuerza…

 **\- ¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte? -** se preguntó Crocodile escupiendo sangre mientras volaba hacia donde Luffy lo había arrojado, pero aligerando de nueva cuenta su cuerpo, Luffy desaparecía y apunto de estrellarse Mr. 4, era sorprendido por Luffy que aparecía frente a él, depositando un codazo en el abdomen del agente de Baroque Works, estrellándolo contra el piso y creando un boquete por el impacto…

 **-Eso es increíble-** habló Franky mientras Luffy se incorporaba y al terminar su ataque, escupía sangre, para sorpresa del peliazul, que corría para ayudar al pelinegro…

 **\- ¡No intervengas hasta que termine esto! -** exclamó Luffy deteniendo a Franky mientras Crocodile se levantaba agitado y con sangre saliendo de su boca…

 **\- Maldito mocoso, ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte? -** preguntó Crocodile, pero sin que lo evitara, el agente de Baroque Works tenia a Luffy frente a él, preparando lo que parecía su último golpe…

 **-Esto es por Galvi-san-** finalizó Luffy depositando un tremendo impacto que mandaba a volar a Crocodile destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso, debido a la gran onda de choque provocada…

Concluyendo el golpe, Luffy escupía muchísima sangre y se derrumbaba, siendo auxiliado por Franky que esbozaba una sonrisa por el fin de la pelea…

 **-Eso fue increíble, hay que con Nami-oneechan y los demás-** habló Franky alzando su pulgar, por lo que, asintiendo, Luffy trataba de relajarse después del uso de su técnica…

 **\- ¿Seguro estas bien, Luffy? -** preguntó Franky, por lo que el pelinegro levantándose, notaba como sus músculos estaban adoloridos…

 **-Lo malo de esta técnica es que causa estrés en mi cuerpo y solo puedo usarla diez minutos-** habló Luffy, lo que alerto a Franky que notaba el desgaste en los músculos del pelinegro…

- **Deberías decirle a Nami-oneechan, se preocupa mucho por ti-** habló Franky, pero Luffy, acomodándose el sombrero de paja, empezaba a caminar para retirarse de ese lugar…

 **-Tienes prohibido decirles a mis amigos lo que viste, hay que irnos al hospital-** habló Luffy, por lo notando la seriedad en sus palabras, Franky caminaba viendo todo lo destruido por el último golpe del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Y cómo se llama esa técnica? -** preguntó por última vez Franky, por lo que volteando y esbozando una sonrisa, Luffy revelaba el nombre de su nueva técnica…

 **-Se llama la "Segunda Marcha"-**

De regreso al hospital…

 **\- ¡Zoro! -** exclamó Robin viendo como el peliverde seguía su pelea con Lucci, el cual se sacudía su traje y gracias a un pequeño cuchillo detenía los embates de Zoro…

 **-No puedo negar que te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero entre Baroque Works y nosotros, "La Santa Inquisición" existe una brecha muy grande-** finalizó Lucci depositando un golpe en el rostro de Zoro el cual se detenía con esfuerzo y moviéndose escasamente unos centímetros…

 **-Tú y Baroque Works nos están subestimando-** habló Zoro que alistaba su katana para atacar al inquisidor, pero una mano detenía al peliverde, mostrando a un hombre de traje rosa…

 **-Segundo Inquisidor, "Emperador Dorado" Gild Tesoro-** susurro Robin, alertando a Nami que veía como el rostro de su amiga palidecía completamente al ver a ese hombre…

 **-Deberías ayudar a tus amigos-** habló Tesoro, haciendo que Zoro volteara para ver como Kaya y Tristan auxiliaban a Usopp y a Tony e inclusive Nami y Deva volteaban desconociendo cuando había ocurrido eso…

 **-Yo podía con esto-** hablo Lucci mientras Zoro corría notando que Usopp y Tony estaban inconscientes, enfureciendo al peliverde que apretaba la empuñadura de su katana…

 **-Nami, vete con Robin y las chicas, yo me encargare de esto mientras Luffy y Franky llegan-** hablo Zoro, por lo que, asintiendo, la pelinaranja empezaba a correr haciendo que Tesoro carcajeara…

 **\- ¡Vete, deja que el chico con retraso mental quede indefenso ante nosotros! -** exclamó Tesoro deteniendo a Nami, que notaba que Baroque Works no se tentaba el corazón con las personas…

 **\- ¡Lenin estará bien, váyanse! -** exclamó Zoro, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Lucci se ponía detrás del peliverde depositando una serie de golpes en su espalda, logrando que Zoro escupiera mucha sangre, cayendo al instante…

 **\- ¡Zoro! -** exclamó Robin corriendo para auxiliar al peliverde, pero Lucci alistaba un golpe, terminando con la pelea y dejando a los presentes conmocionados…

 **-Si no quieres que lo asesine, ven con nosotros-** habló Tesoro llegando junto a Lucci, por lo que viendo el estado de Zoro y la sangre que corría por la frente del peliverde, la pelinegra esbozaba una sonrisa mientras su mirada se perdía en una ligera sombra…

 **-Me dio gusto conocerte, Zoro-** susurro Robin alzando el rostro del peliverde para finalmente depositar un beso en los labios de éste, sellando su despedida…

 **-Así me gusta-** finalizó Tesoro mientras Robin se levantaba y caminando lentamente sentía como una mano en su tobillo la detenía, mostrando a Zoro que se mantenía agitado…

 **\- ¡No permitiré que te vayas, así me cueste la vida! -** exclamó Zoro, haciendo que Robin llorara, recordando los momentos que había pasado con el peliverde…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Es raro que salgamos, ¿No Zoro? -** preguntó Robin esbozando una sonrisa discreta haciendo que el peliverde se descolocara por el comentario de la pelinegra…

 **-Es una noche especial, no la arruines-** habló Zoro un poco ofendido mientras ambos subían en la terraza de un pequeño restaurante tomando sus respectivos asientos…

Empezando la cena, Robin notaba el esfuerzo del peliverde por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, la pelinegra seguía platicando y disfrutando la cena…

Caminando por un parque, Zoro notaba como se preparaba todo para el festival de cerezos, así que deteniendo su caminar, gesto que notó Robin, el peliverde se ponía frente a la pelinegra mirándola fijamente…

 **-Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, ¿por qué no somos pareja formalmente? -** habló Zoro logrando que Robin se sorprendiera, ya que el peliverde le mostraba un pequeño colguije…

Esbozando una sonrisa, Robin se acercaba y tomaba con sus manos el rostro del peliverde depositando un beso profundo en los labios de este…

- **Nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo, Zoro-** finalizó Robin haciendo que el peliverde esbozara una sonrisa discreta, mientras seguía disfrutando del paseo con aquella mujer de cabello azabache…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¡Primero Sanji-kun, luego tu Robin, Luffy no permitirá que te vayas!, ¡Confía en nosotros por favor! -** exclamó Nami en lágrimas, pero Lucci golpeaba de nueva cuenta al peliverde para que soltara a Robin y Tesoro se colocaba frente a Nami, depositando una cachetada para que la chica se callara de una vez…

 **-Perdóname Nami-** habló por última vez Robin con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se alejaba, sabiendo que esa era la única forma de proteger a sus amigos…

 **\- ¡ROBIN! -** grito Zoro levantándose con esfuerzo, pero finalmente Tesoro se colocaba frente al peliverde, dispuesto a terminar con todo…

 **-Es hora de que conozcas el nivel de los inquisidores-** habló Tesoro activando una armadura dorada que cubría su brazo para finalmente depositar un tremendo impacto que daba en el abdomen de Zoro haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre derrotándolo por completo ya que el peliverde caía en el piso inconsciente…

Minutos después Luffy llegaba al hospital junto a Franky viendo a Nami, Deva y Tristan con un semblante triste, ya que Kaya auxiliaba a los heridos…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami arrojándose a los brazos del pelinegro mientras la chica lloraba abrazando con fuerza a su novio, el cual correspondía el abrazo tratando de calmar a la pelinaranja…

 **-Perdóname, Robin fue secuestrada por Baroque Works-** habló Nami en lágrimas, por lo que escuchando eso, Luffy bajo una de sus manos apretando el puño totalmente furioso…

 **-Tranquila Nami, cuéntame que sucedió, recuperemos fuerzas y esta vez te prometo una cosa** \- hablo Luffy con seriedad mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su novia y miraba todo el desastre en el hospital…

 **\- ¿No iras a pelear otra vez con Baroque Works? -** preguntó Nami afianzando el abrazo, por lo que, tomando la nuca de la pelinaranja para atraerla hacia él, Luffy habló sincero sabiendo para que había sido su entrenamiento…

 **-Esta vez destruiré por completo a Baroque Works-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 47**

* * *

 **¡El gear second entra en acción!... shishishishi...**

 **¿Les gusto el momento ZoRo?**

 **¿Se acerca la revancha contra Baroque Works?**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO**

 **-YARELIS: ¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!... Perdon pero estaba emocionado que por fin llegara a este capítulo... Gracias por tu review y te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-REVOLUCIONZR: Gracias por tu comentario... No te preocupes, descansar es parte de mi tratamiento para el estres, pero creo que el trabajo me provoca aburrimiento extremo sumado a que no tengo guitarra, por lo que mi unica solución es escribir para entretenerme... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Megumi-chan creo que tu respuesta me ha dejado claro que hasta el momento he hecho un buen trabajo... No subire fics largos hasta terminar este, ya que a pesar de que mis ideas tienen un principio y un final, es mejor enfocarse en un fic para llevar la historia con una calidad digna de leer... Oda-sama hara algo que siga su linea de madurez como mangaka y por lo mientras sigamos pendientes de los momentos LuNa que salen a la vista con una logica secuencia y sin tener que buscar muchisimo como en otras parejas... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Tu eres de los primeros que me sorprenden con sus teorias, espero te siga gustando el desarrollo del fic, ya que en verdad espero sorprenderlos con el arco final del mismo...Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DRIMAX: Diste en un punto primordial de lo que ha pasado con "dos de los tres grandes" (por asi decirle) mangas de la Shonen Jump... Tanto Naruto y Bleach llevaron a un final forzado en sus parejas ya que a pesar del desarrollo de los protagonistas, no hubo un momento que aclarara esos detalles independientemente de como haya finalizado cada manga... Lo curioso de One Piece es que Oda-sama ya tenía planeado su historia entre los protagonistas, Monkey D. Luffy y el primer indicio de Nami: Ann... Esto se ve reflejado en Romance Dawn y tomaria tiempo escribir todo eso, por lo que te invito a visitar el club LuNa en Narutouchiha_com(se llama Luffy x Nami FC) para que leas ese interesante articulo (por Warlordgab, pagina 34 del club)...  
**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Ese es el punto de tu comentario, primero no sé dibujar T_T asi que no puedo hacer viñetas y segundo crear una historia lleva mucho tiempo, por lo que prefiero apoyarme en la obra de Oda-sama y hacer estos fics que minimo logran crear un impacto en ustedes mis lectores... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Sin más que contestar, solo me queda agradecer que este fic haya llegado a mas de 300 reviews...!**

 **Ni yo me habia dado cuenta y eso me hacer sentir nostalgia de los primeros capítulos... T_T...**

 **Les mando un abrazo de Bepo a todos los que comentan, le dan favorito y follow a esta historia...**

 **Nos vemos pronto en el nuevo capítulo!**


	48. Vidas Pasadas

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Después de unas modificaciones necesarias a mis tres primeros trabajos, regresemos al tema principal que es la actualización de este fic, shishishishishi...**

 **Esta vez no hay nada que agregar, solo reiterar el agradecimiento por su apoyo... Nos vemos al final para responder sus reviews...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 48: Vidas Pasadas

 **\- ¿Qué sucedió? -** preguntó Lenin que era abrazado por Nami mientras Luffy sonreía al ver que el hermano de Dimitri había recuperado la consciencia después del incidente con el Versalles Armand…

 **\- ¡Me tenías preocupada, Lenin-kun! -** exclamó Nami abrazando al chico, por lo que al ver que llegaban Kaya, Tristan, Usopp, Deva y Tony a la habitación, Luffy esbozaba una sonrisa retirándose momentáneamente para visitar a otra persona en el hospital…

Entrando en una habitación, Luffy veía como un hombre de cabello alborotado color verde se empezaba a quitar vendajes de su cuerpo y se mantenía sentado en el borde de la cama, perdido en sus pensamientos…

 **\- ¿Estás listo para acabar con Baroque Works? -** preguntó Luffy viendo fijamente a Zoro que seguía sentado recordando lo sucedido con Robin y los dos inquisidores, enojándose por no haber demostrado para que había sido su entrenamiento…

 **\- El estúpido ceja rizada también se fue con ellos-** habló Zoro mientras Luffy asentía logrando que el peliverde se levantara y acompañara al pelinegro hacia la salida del cuarto, sabiendo que era la hora de la revancha con Baroque Works…

 **-Sabia que estarían listos** \- habló Eigel sorprendiendo a Luffy y a Zoro que notaban como junto al comandante de Dragon estaban Franky, Dimitri, Law y Hancock, dispuestos a unirse a la pelea que se avecinaba…

 **\- ¿Eigel-san? -** preguntó Nami que salía junto a las demás residentes de la Torre Mugiwara y veía como Dimitri se postraba ante Luffy, el cual ladeaba la cabeza, lleno de confusión total al ver el gesto del peliazul…

 **-Perdón por mi actitud respecto a lo de mi hermano** \- habló Dimitri por lo que, a punto de intervenir, Nami veía como Luffy levantaba al peliazul y esbozaba una sonrisa, sabiendo que nunca hubo tema del cual disculparse…

 **\- ¡Luffy-kun estuve preocupada por ti! -** exclamó Hancock abrazando al pelinegro, gesto que no le gustó a Nami que se acercaba, siendo interrumpida por las palabras de Eigel, que suspiraba por lidiar con jóvenes adultos…

 **-Si ya terminaron con eso, es hora de que me acompañen todos-** habló Eigel, mientras Dimitri se separaba para ir al cuarto donde su hermano se recuperaba y el comandante de Dragon sonreía yéndose junto a los demás jóvenes…

Llegando a una sala del hospital desocupada, Eigel cerraba las cortinas para tener privacidad manteniendo en el cuarto a Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Tony, Franky, Deva y Kaya, dejando fuera a Law, Tristan y a Hancock, ya que Dimitri permanencia en el cuarto donde se recuperaba su hermano Lenin…

 **-Bueno, supongo que han notado que ustedes sienten un aire de familiaridad y que algunos casos han tenido sueños sobre ustedes en otra época, ¿me equivoco? -** habló Eigel lo que hizo que los presentes se mostraran perplejos y asintieran mientras el comandante de Dragon realizaba una llamada, contestando alguien familiar…

 **\- ¿Bueno, Brook? -** preguntó Eigel recibiendo una respuesta de un hombre con un peinado afro que se encontraba cenando en restaurante con una vista hacia la Torre Eiffel…

- **Tu llamada me hace suponer que les estas contando sobre nuestra conexión, ¿verdad, Eigel-san?, Yohohohohoho** – habló Brook, siendo interrumpido por otra voz que se encontraba junto al músico y que Nami reconocía perfectamente…

 **-Tiempo sin vernos, chicos…-**

En un complejo donde yacían los Versalles…

 **-Bienvenido Sanji-sama-** hablaron varios subordinados de los Vinsmoke que formaban dos filas para darle paso al rubio, que notaba como el lugar tenia cuadros de Akainu, mostrando los cambios rápidamente después de haber despojado a los Versalles de su castillo…

 **-Bienvenido Sanji Vinsmoke-** habló Akainu que vestía un traje negro y encima un abrigo mientras bebía una copa de vino logrando que el rubio mostrara un semblante de desprecio al tipo que había asesinado al hermano de Luffy…

- **Como sabrás tu padre Judge Vinsmoke, ha aceptado que contraigas nupcias con mi hija Eilen-** habló Akainu mientras uno de sus subordinados servía vino en la copa de Sanji y este notaba que varios sirvientes del Germa 66 también estaban presentes, siendo testigos de la conversación…

- **Mientras tú y tu organización se alejen de mis amigos, sellaré esta alianza, suficiente tengo con la muerte de Devon y Ace-** habló Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo y fumándolo, haciendo que Akainu carcajeara sabiendo que dentro poco, aumentaría su poder…

- **Bueno, dile a Eilen que venga-** hablo Mr. 0 haciendo que un subordinado asintiera y empezara a servir la cena, mientras un mayordomo se acercaba para proclamar la entrada de la prometida de Sanji…

 **\- ¡Con ustedes, la hija de nuestro líder Sakazuki Baroque, la señorita Eilen Baroque Valastris! -** exclamó el mayordomo, haciendo que Sanji se mostrara indiferente a la presentación, pero el semblante del rubio cambiaba completamente al ver a la chica que aparecía…

 **-Cena con tu padre y de paso conoce a tu futuro esposo-** habló Akainu mientras la chica asentía acercándose a Sanji para tomar asiento junto a él, dejándolo totalmente embelesado por la belleza de la hija del líder de Baroque Works…

Eilen era una chica muy hermosa, el vestido color dorado que traía puesto realzaba sus pechos mostrando un escote pronunciado, su cabello azulado rozando al negro se mantenía largo, dejando caer un mechón en su frente combinando perfectamente con la piel blanca de la chica y sus ojos se perdían en un verde claro que hacía que cualquiera que la viese quedara hipnotizado con su color…

 **-Tú debes ser Sanji-san-** habló Eilen esbozando una sonrisa cálida, sacando de su trance al rubio que se levantaba y ayudaba a sentarse a la chica, que sonreía al ver la caballerosidad del rubio…

 **\- ¡Por supuesto mi dulce Eilen-chwaaaaaaan! -** exclamó Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos comportándose como siempre lo hacía ante mujeres hermosas, solo que al recordar que estaba en presencia de Akainu, el rubio se tranquilizaba, logrando una sonrisa discreta en Eilen….

 **\- ¡Les he dicho a los subordinados que no quería esta ropa y aun así me la pusieron! -** exclamó Eilen mientras Akainu suspiraba por el comportamiento de su hija y Sanji sonreía al ver los gestos que hacía la chica al hablar con su padre…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estas sentado junto a ese chico y no junto a tu padre? -** preguntó Mr. 0 ya que la mesa era enorme y Sanji estaba hasta el otro de Akainu y, por ende, Eilen había caminado mucho para sentarse junto al rubio…

 **\- ¿Eh?, Bueno…. Como… dijiste… que debía conocer a mi prometido…-** susurro Eilen sumamente ruborizada, logrando que Sanji notara como la chica se veía demasiado tierna y Akainu sonriera al saber que su plan empezaba a dar frutos…

 **-Los dos, acérquense, en un momento cenaremos-** concluyo Akainu regresando a la realidad a Sanji, que sabía perfectamente que todo eso lo hacía por proteger a sus amigos y que solamente así Baroque Works los dejaría en paz…

 **\- ¿Vamos Sanji-san? -** preguntó Eilen tomando la mano del rubio, haciendo que el Vinsmoke recordara a Deva en el rostro de la hija de Akainu, por lo que su semblante cambiaba al recordar las palabras que le había dicho a la pelirroja, haciéndola llorar….

 **-Dentro de poco el Germa 66 será mío-** finalizo Akainu empezando a cenar mientras Eilen empezaba a platicar con Sanji sobre la cena servida y el rubio sorprendía a su prometida con sus conocimientos culinarios…

 **-Tu amigo Monkey D. Luffy me ayudó mucho cuando golpeó a ese Versalles-** habló Akainu logrando que Sanji notara que en verdad el suceso del pelinegro había conmocionado al mundo, provocando la excusa perfecta para el regreso de Baroque Works…

 **-Mañana será la boda, cuando te cases con mi dulce hija, "ellos" serán libres-** habló Akainu empezando a beber de su copa de vino notando que Sanji sabía perfectamente que hasta que se concluyera la unión, sus amigos estarían bien…

- **Bueno me retiro, según Lucci alguien interesante ha llegado-** finalizó Akainu mientras Eilen asentía y sin más seguía cenando, haciendo que el líder de Baroque Works pasara a lado de Sanji y susurrara algo que dejaba perplejo al rubio…

- **Nos vemos en la boda, "hijo"-** habló Akainu dejando a Sanji alterado mientras Eilen notaba el gesto de su padre y al irse se mantenía en silencio aquel comedor, mientras el rubio suspiraba y al menos se tranquilizaba al ver que su padre no estaba presente…

- **Cuando me hablaron de ti, no pude evitar sentirme un poco emocionada-** habló Eilen ruborizada y nerviosa haciendo que Sanji se percatara y acercándose a la chica intentara conocerla mejor…

- **Discúlpame Eilen, ni siquiera nos conocemos y ya estamos comprometidos-** habló Sanji esbozando una sonrisa, pero Eilen ladeando su cabeza de confusión, revelaba algo que dejaba totalmente descolocado al rubio…

- **Pero tú y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, Sanji-**

De regreso al hospital…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo has estado Nojiko?!-** exclamó Nami mientras del otro lado del auricular, la chica de cabello color lila sonreía y notaba que, a pesar de lo acontecido, su hermana se escuchaba muy enamorada…

 **\- ¿Puedo Brook-san? -** preguntó Nojiko mientras el músico encendía una pequeña pantalla y de igual manera Eigel conectaba su celular a un proyector que se hallaba en la sala donde estaban los presentes…

 **-Así será más fácil charlar-** habló Eigel mientras los presentes notaban en la pantalla a Brook acompañado de Nojiko, la cual cargaba un pequeño bebé que dormía serenamente…

 **\- ¿Sigues cuidando bebés, Nojiko? -** preguntó Luffy que recordaba que cuando había conocido a la hermana de Nami, ella se dedicaba a ser niñera en sus ratos libres…

 **-Saluda a Luffy, Ace-** habló Nojiko logrando que todos quedaran perplejos ya que, al descubrir un poco al bebé, este tenía el pelo color lila con mechones negros y lo más característico, era que tenía unas pecas en las mejillas…

 **\- ¿Cuándo fue eso, Nojiko? -** preguntó Nami totalmente conmovida ya que todos sabían que ese bebé era el hijo del hermano mayor de Luffy, Portgas D. Ace…

 **-En la fiesta antes del Festival de Cerezos-** habló Nojiko carcajeando discretamente, lo que lograba una sonrisa discreta en los presentes, pero Luffy aún ladeaba la cabeza, totalmente confundido…

 **\- ¿Se llama Ace, como mi hermano? -** preguntó Luffy confundido, por lo que, esbozando una risa discreta, Nami despejaba las dudas que mostraba el rostro de su novio…

 **-Ese bebé es el hijo de tu hermano Ace, Luffy-** habló Nami, haciendo que Luffy notara como el bebé bostezaba y volvía a dormirse, logrando que el pelinegro por fin comprendiera todo…

 **-Decidí llamarlo como él, este bebé es su legado-** habló Nojiko esbozando una sonrisa cálida mientras Luffy se acercaba y tocaba la pantalla, conmoviendo totalmente a Nami que veía los ojos del pelinegro, los cuales se humedecían al ver que la voluntad de Ace seguía viva…

 **-Bueno, ya vieron a Nojiko, ahora es momento de lo importante-** habló Eigel rompiendo el momento, por lo que sabiendo que Sanji y Robin estaban en peligro, Luffy se calmaba y escuchaba a su maestro…

 **-Originalmente esto debía contárselos Rayleigh, pero él está ocupado en unos asuntos de la Organización, bueno no importa ya que esto será interesante-** habló Eigel empezando a llamar a los presentes para que se acercaran dejando que el hombre de pelo morado sacara un pequeño baúl abriéndolo con una pequeña llave…

- **Ustedes han tenido sueños sobre una tripulación de piratas, es de destacar que esa conexión pasada pudiera unirlos y ahora estén aquí presentes-** habló Eigel logrando que todos quedaran conmocionados por esas palabras y en especial Luffy tomara el sombrero de paja en su posesión…

 **\- ¿Quiere decir que nuestra unión estaba destinada? -** preguntó Nami, por lo que, asintiendo, Eigel seguía revelando información y terminaba de liberar la cerradura del baúl…

 **-En cada vida, existen fragmentos que uno conserva y crean una línea temporal donde esos pedazos se unen y recrean lo que llaman déjà vus** \- explico Eigel mientras mostraba algo que dejaba impactados a los jóvenes presentes y que de alguna manera explicaba muchas cosas…

- **Nuestro primer líder, Gol D. Roger, se encargo de la investigación sobre aquello y la verdad no es el único interesado en aquel tema-** seguía hablando Eigel, mostrando fotos que los jóvenes no podían creer realidad, pero los dejaba interesados en el tema ya que despejaba muchas dudas sobre su amistad…

- **El tema principal es la habilidad de cada uno poseía en su vida pasada, ya que, aunque no lo crean, cada vida que tuvieron hizo que algunos rasgos de su personalidad cambiaran en cierto grado-** habló Eigel empezando a sacar de un pequeño bolso dentro del baúl, varios artefactos que los jóvenes notaban eran muy antiguos y que estaban muy bien conservados…

 **-Primero tú, Monkey D. Luffy, Rey Pirata y capitán de los llamados MUGIWARAS-** habló Eigel mientras los demás veían que el pelinegro había sido una persona importante en su vida pasada…

 **-La reliquia que es tuya es ese sombrero de paja-** habló Eigel mientras Luffy veía su sombrero y sin más mostraba una enorme sonrisa reconociendo el mismo en sus sueños…

 **-Luego sigues tú, Nami-chan, navegante de los mugiwaras, apodada "Gata Ladrona"-** habló Eigel mostrando una pequeña pulsera, lo que sorprendía a la chica de cabello color naranja que examinaba el artefacto dándose cuenta que era una brújula…

 **-Por cierto, en esa vida pasada, tú fuiste la Reina de los Piratas junto a Luffy-** habló Eigel esbozando una sonrisa discreta, ruborizando a Nami que sentía como Luffy le colocaba el sombrero de paja, sabiendo que su noviazgo estaba destinado…

 **-Luego Roronoa Zoro, Primer oficial de los mugiwaras, apodado "Cazador de Piratas"-** habló Eigel mientras entregaba un pañuelo negro al peliverde que seguía indiferente a lo que sucedía ya que sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo…

- **Eras el mejor espadachín del mundo, procura mantener esa voluntad si buscas rescatar a Nico Robin-** habló Eigel logrando que Zoro apretara la empuñadura de su katana reafirmando porqué había entrenado un año…

 **-Sigues tú, Usopp, tirador de los mugiwaras, apodado "God"-** hablo Eigel desempolvando una resortera negra mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga se sorprendía y viendo el arma, en verdad no creía en las palabras del comandante de Dragon…

- **Por esa razón te gusta la arquería, Usopp-kun-** concluyó Eigel sorprendiendo al pelinegro de nariz larga que observaba como Luffy le daba el visto bueno a su amigo…

 **-Tony Tony Chopper, tu vida pasada es confusa igual que la de Franky y la de Brook-san-** habló Eigel confundiendo al pelicafé que se acercaba para ver la poca información que poseía el comandante de Dragon…

- **Tenemos registros de tus vidas pasadas, pero tu vida pirata muestra que eras una especie de reno-** habló con duda Eigel, pero Tony se sorprendía al ver una fotografía del reno acompañado de un hombre parecido a cierta persona…

- **Ese hombre se parece mucho a mi mentor Hiruluk-** habló Tony haciendo que Kaya se acercara y notara el parecido con la persona que su amigo consideraba su padre…

 **-Kaya-chan, tu no perteneciste a la tripulación, pero fuiste una gran aliada para Usopp-kun-** habló Eigel logrando que tanto Kaya como Usopp se miraran fijamente, volteando totalmente ruborizados, notando la conexión que poseían…

 **-Franky tú eras el carpintero de los mugiwaras, apodado "Cyborg"-** habló Eigel mostrando unos planos al peliazul que mostraba una sonrisa, sabiendo que en su vida pasada él había tenido partes robóticas…

- **Brook eras el músico a bordo, "Soul King"-** habló Eigel logrando que el músico esbozara una sonrisa sabiendo que su misión de ahora en adelante era proteger a Nojiko y al pequeño Ace…

 **-Sanji Vinsmoke era el cocinero de tu tripulación, él era apodado "Pierna Negra"-** habló Eigel haciendo que Luffy se sorprendiera al recordar la fuerza en las patadas de su amigo, pero orgulloso de haber contado con su fuerza en el pasado…

 **-Nico Robin era la arqueóloga en tu barco, era apodada "Chica Demonio"-** finalizó Eigel asustando a Nami, a Usopp y a Tony por el siniestro epíteto de su amiga y el comandante de Dragon reía al ver esos gestos en aquellos tres…

 **-Por cierto, dentro de su tripulación existían dos tríos, uno era el Trio Monstruoso, conformado por Luffy, Zoro y Sanji-** habló Eigel haciendo que el peliverde se descolocara al saber que el rubio estaba catalogado en el mismo rango que él, pero restándole importancia al comentario, al saber los puestos desempeñados de cada uno en su vida pasada…

 **-Y el otro era el Trio Miedoso, formado por Nami-chan, Usopp-kun y Tony-kun** \- habló Eigel haciendo que se ganara abucheos por parte de los mencionados, mientras el hombre suspiraba por eso, pero a la vez reía en silencio…

 **\- ¿Y para que debemos saber eso, Eigel-san? -** preguntó Zoro fastidiado ya que él quería pelear y sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esa información innecesaria…

 **-Eso es porque todos pelearan, ya que Nuevo Mundo está iniciando un contraataque hacia Baroque Works y ustedes lucharan contra la raíz principal-** finalizó Eigel haciendo que Luffy comprendiera que el objetivo de su padre era el derrocamiento de aquella organización liderada por Akainu…

 **-Eh… Disculpe… Eigel-san-** habló Deva atrayendo la atención del médico que volteaba y los demás presentes notaban que la pelirroja no había sido nombrada en la plática…

\- **¿Yo pertenecí a la tripulación de Luffy-kun? -** preguntó Deva, por lo que, negando con su cabeza, Eigel sonreía revelando la vida pasada de Deva…

 **-Tú fuiste parte de la tripulación del pirata alquimista, Deva, o sea de mi vida pasada, Eigel San Sebastián-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 48**

* * *

 **¿Les gusto la introducción del pequeño Ace jr.?...  
**

 **¿Creen que Eilen sea mala como Pudding?**

 **¿Tendremos de nueva cuenta a los mugiwaras de la epoca donde Luffy fue Rey Pirata?**

 **¿Por qué diablos nadie me suelta un golpe para que me calle? (olviden eso ultimo)...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-YARELIS: Es hora de derrocar a Baroque Works, la pregunta mas importante es, ¿lo lograran?... Gracias por tu apoyo, ya que cada review me ayuda mucho a mejorar para traer historias de calidad...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Tu comentario con las referencias de Ennies Lobby ha hecho de que cuente una anecdota graciosa... Hace tiempo, cuando empece a pedir consejos sobre mis escritos, una amiga fanatica de One Piece se dio cuenta del detalle de que un capítulo logra conectar con referencias de este tipo... Al principio pense que mentia, pero al leer todo mi fic, me di cuenta de aquello... Tal vez al enfocarme demasiado en que ningun detalle falte en la historia, hago inconsciente estos puntos de intersección y no se si sea bueno o malo, pero de que encajan perfectamente en el momento, encajan... Un abrazo de Bepo mientras me uno a la pose de los Vinsmoke Rangers, hahahaha..  
**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Nakama, yo nunca me enojaria con mis lectores, lo del manga lo decia triste, ya que no poseo ese gran talento que Oda-sama maneja en su obra... Para el nuevo fic que se acerca, la trilogía abarca, CHARLAS-DESTRUCCION-FRAGMENTOS, tambien en mi perfil está la cronología para que no te pierdas...**

 **-DRIMAX: Es muy válido ese punto de vista, creeme que hay buenos argumentos en ese club y en mi caso, obtengo distintos ángulos para crear nuevas historias LuNa... Si te unes a la tripulación seria espléndido ya que podras compartir tus analisis sobre el LuNa...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Apenas damos inicio a la revancha contra Baroque Works, veras si tu teoría es correcta en el ultimo arco... (Sera emocionante te lo aseguro)...un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUIS A CANUL M: Primero agradezco tu review... Aun me falta otros escenarios que estoy creando respecto al ZoRo, por lo que a tu cuestión de las heridas en pecho y ojo de Zoro, aun es pronto para tenerlas... Dejando esta duda al aire, te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **REVOLUCION ZR: Siempre haces que me sienta halagado, pero aún soy un novato en cuanto a escribir ZoRo... Gran parte de mi evolución también te la debo a ti y espero esto se vea reflejado en un futuro mientras siga en Fanfiction... Un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Sin más que responder, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo...**


	49. Lo Que Es Valioso Para Cada Uno

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Estos días he leido mis miniresumenes sobre el futuro de esta historia y siento que el tiempo se ha ido volando desde que tenía miedo que uno de mis fics largos no tuviera tanta aceptación y resultase lo contrario...**

 **Reflexionando un poco, soy feliz del resultado ya que en el proceso he conocido grandes fans de One Piece y a palabras de un lector, llenar un espacio que ha estado muy vacio: el LuNa...**

 **Suena raro, pero dentro del Fandom, hay pocas historias LuNa y de lo que me he percatado es que, al leer las demás historias con Luffyxtalpersonajefemenino y Namixtalpersonajemasculino muchas historias terminan perdiendo las personalidades y esencia de One Piece...**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan?  
**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer y nos vemos abajo...**

Capítulo 49: Lo Que Es Valioso Para Cada Uno

Afuera del hospital en el estacionamiento…

 **-Con que aquí estas, Zoro-** habló Luffy viendo como el peliverde seguía frustrado por la derrota que había tenido y que había sido la desencadenante para que Robin se fuera…

 **-Ya deberíamos estar yendo hacia la fortaleza de ese idiota de Baroque Works-** habló Zoro viendo despectivamente a Luffy, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y el peliverde depositaba golpes con la empuñadura de su katana en la frente de su amigo…

 **-Si es verdad que en el pasado fuiste mi capitán, es hora de que demuestres que eres un líder-** habló Zoro, por lo que moviendo la katana a un lado con su mano, Luffy miraba fijamente y sin perder su semblante de seriedad al que consideraba su mejor amigo…

- **Zoro, en el pasado fuimos imprudentes y eso ocasiono problemas** \- habló Luffy tocando la zona donde tenía la cicatriz ocasionada cuando había perdido a Ace, dándole a entender al peliverde las pérdidas cuando habían enfrentado a Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡¿Tu hablando de imprudencia?!, no me hagas reír, ¡casi mueres por rescatar a Nami! -** exclamó Zoro tomando del abrigo a Luffy mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban esperando ver quien cedía primero…

 **-Si te excusas con lo que yo hice antes, significa que Robin no te importa-** habló Luffy logrando que Zoro perdiera su temple y dejara que las acciones mostraran su frustración, mientras el pelinegro se disponía a pelear si era necesario…

 **\- ¿Luffy, estas aquí? -** preguntó Nami llegando al estacionamiento para ver como Zoro y el pelinegro empezaban una pelea donde el novio de la pelinaranja solo recibía los embates de su amigo…

 **\- ¡Defiende tus palabras, idiota! -** exclamó Zoro mientras Luffy mantenía un semblante agitado y todo indicaba que no respondería a los golpes del peliverde, sabiendo que su amigo necesitaba sacar de su sistema esa frustración para centrarse en la pelea contra Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡¿Qué sucede contigo Zoro?!-** preguntó Nami preocupada recordando la pelea entre Luffy y Sanji donde el pelinegro había sido muy lastimado, sumado a que había luchado contra el agente de Baroque Works, Crocodile…

 **\- ¡No te metas Nami!, ¡Zoro necesita sacar la frustración que alberga! -** exclamó Luffy recibiendo un golpe en su abdomen que lo arrojaba contra el contenedor de basura del hospital y se reincorporaba, sorprendiendo al peliverde al ver la resistencia de su amigo…

 **-Luffy tiene razón Nami-chan-** habló Eigel apareciendo mientras observaba la pelea y notaba que el peliverde no usaba su katana en contra de Luffy, sabiendo que tendría que buscar un método para sanar rápidamente las heridas de su alumno…

 **-En verdad Luffy-kun es mucho más maduro que en sus vidas pasadas-** habló Eigel confundiendo a Nami que seguía viendo como Luffy recibía los golpes de su amigo y al parecer la pelea estaba llegando a su final…

 **-Hagamos pedazos a Baroque Works-** habló Luffy mientras Zoro depositaba el ultimo golpe que el pelinegro detenía y el peliverde asentía sabiendo que contaba con el apoyo de su mejor amigo…

 **\- ¡¿Para eso tienen que pelear, idiotas?!-** exclamó Nami con dientes afiliados depositando golpes en las cabezas de Luffy y Zoro provocándoles enormes chichones mientras Eigel reía y notaba como el pelinegro se apoyaba en el peliverde yendo de regreso al hospital para que sus heridas fueran tratadas…

Esa noche que daba inicio, mostraba que se avecinaba una gran pelea, mientras Eigel tenía una charla con aquellos que habían descubierto sus vidas pasadas enseñándoles nuevas técnicas…

En el complejo donde ahora residía Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que Crocodile fue derrotado?!-** preguntó Akainu destrozando el puro que fumaba y Lucci veía el último mensaje del agente derrotado, analizando los detalles del video…

 **-Mire esto, Akainu-san-** habló Lucci mostrando la ultima grabación de Crocodile, mientras el líder de Baroque Works veía el daño provocado en uno de sus más fuertes números…

" _ **\- Akainu-sama, si ve este mensaje significa que fui derrotado-**_ _habló Crocodile bañado en sangre activando la cámara frontal mostrando detrás de él, todo el daño provocado por el ataque de Luffy…"_

 **\- ¿Cómo termino así? -** preguntó Akainu viendo que su agente tenía el cuerpo destrozado y apenas podía mover su cuerpo, detalle que Lucci estudiaba detenidamente…

" _ **-Ese chico llamado Luffy, es muy fuerte, uso…-**_ _concluyó Crocodile dejando caer el celular, indicando que el daño había provocado el deceso del agente de Baroque Works…"_

 **-Recojan el cuerpo e investiguen que le causó tanto daño-** finalizó Akainu enojado mientras en las sombras, Borsalino sabía que el gesto de su líder implicaba que buscaba destruir a Luffy…

 **-Debemos salvaguardar la boda, se ve que Monkey D. Luffy buscará rescatar a Sanji Vinsmoke** \- habló Akainu mientras Lucci asentía y retirándose empezaba a proteger la nueva sede de Baroque Works…

Mientras Akainu se iba, en una habitación, Lucci hablaba por celular con una persona que solo mostraba su silueta y a su alrededor había otras cuatro sombras…

 **\- ¿Ya tienes a Matías Clover y a Nico Robin? -** preguntó la voz, por lo que, asintiendo, el inquisidor tomaba el rostro de Robin que estaba inconsciente junto al viejo maestro de la Universidad…

 **-Hay algo de suma importancia que debe saber** \- habló Lucci logrando atraer la atención de su interlocutor que escuchaba las últimas palabras del inquisidor…

 **-Al parecer, Monkey D. Luffy se acerca cada vez mas a lo que temíamos-**

De regreso al hospital…

 **-Regresen a la Torre, prepárense para una de las más grandes batallas** \- habló Eigel haciendo que los jóvenes asintieran y escuchando las noticias, sabían que los Versalles habían sido expulsados…

- **Hancock, Dimitri, Law, vayan con ellos yo me encargaré del cuidado de Lenin-kun-** finalizó Eigel mientras Dimitri asentía y los jóvenes se iban sabiendo que era hora de terminar con la guerra que se había iniciado un año atrás…

En la Torre, Dimitri preparaba una cena, los demás se relajaban en el cuarto piso, Nami tomaba un baño y finalmente Luffy permanecía en su cuarto pensando en la batalla que se avecinaba…

 **\- ¿Puedo pasar? -** preguntó una voz en la puerta del cuarto de Luffy, voz que el pelinegro reconocía como Hancock, por lo que, asintiendo, la pelinegra entraba observando el semblante de Luffy…

 **\- ¿Si sabes que esta guerra no te incumbe?, deberías dejar que Nuevo Mundo se encargue de ello-** hablo Hancock haciendo que Luffy siguiera viendo hacia el techo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba claramente las palabras de la pelinegra…

- **Esto se volvió de mi incumbencia en el momento que Baroque Works atacó a mis amigos y les arrebató lo que amaban y en especial cuando ese maldito de Akainu asesinó a mi hermano Ace-** habló Luffy ocasionando que Hancock bajara su mirada recordando lo que el pelinegro le había contado durante el año que había entrenado…

 **-Solo no quiero que algo te pase-** susurro Hancock logrando que Luffy suspirara al recordar cada que la pelinegra lo había curado de sus heridas graves durante su entrenamiento…

 **-Lo siento Hancock, tú me ayudaste en mi entrenamiento, te debo mucho-** concluyó Luffy percatándose que la pelinegra estaba cerca del borde la cama y que su mirada denotaba preocupación …

 **-Si no hubieses conocido a Nami, ¿te hubieras enamorado de mí? -** preguntó Hancock acercándose al rostro de Luffy, el cual ladeaba la cabeza en señal de ignorar a la pelinegra…

- **Mi destino era conocer y amar a Nami, lo siento Hancock-** habló Luffy viendo fijamente a la pelinegra, logrando que Hancock sintiera el rechazo por parte del pelinegro…

 **-Luffy, hay que cenar…-** habló Nami interrumpiendo sus palabras al ver como Hancock besaba a Luffy y este se percataba de la presencia de la pelinaranja en el cuarto…

 **\- ¡Eres un idiota! -** exclamó Nami en lágrimas atrayendo la atención de los demás que escuchaban el grito y la chica salía del cuarto alertando a Luffy que se levantaba de inmediato para alcanzar a su novia…

 **\- ¡Espera Nami!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso Hancock? -** preguntó Luffy recibiendo un silencio por parte de la pelinegra, por lo que, saliendo del cuarto, el pelinegro sabía que la pelinaranja había subido a la terraza de la Torre…

Llegando a la terraza, Luffy veía como Nami permanecía sentada tomando sus rodillas con sus manos y lágrimas no cesaban de surgir de los ojos color chocolate de la chica…

 **-Nami sabes que nunca seria infiel a tu amor, eres lo más valioso para mí-** habló Luffy sentándose junto a la pelinaranja siendo abrazado con fuerza por la chica que apoyaba su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé, tonto?!-** exclamó Nami sorprendiendo a Luffy que notaba como la pelinaranja le exigía prácticamente que le fuera correspondido su abrazo…

 **\- ¡Lo que me molesta es que a pesar de saberlo, los celos pueden conmigo!, ¡No sé cómo puedes soportarme! -** exclamó Nami aferrándose a su novio, por lo que Luffy sonriendo, con cuidado deshacía el abrazo y acercaba su rostro al de la pelinaranja que intentaba dejar de llorar…

 **-Si tú me soportaste en mis vidas pasadas, creo que nuestro destino es nunca romper ese ciclo-** finalizó Luffy mientras Nami se limpiaba sus lágrimas y retomaba la tranquilidad besando al pelinegro y afianzando el amor entre los dos…

 **-Regresemos adentro o te puede dar un resfriado -** habló Luffy poniendo la camisa que traía puesta encima de la chica mientras ambos se levantaban y a lo lejos una mujer pelinegra se enfadaba acelerando el paso para irse de la Torre…

 **\- ¿Y Hancock? -** preguntó Luffy llegando junto a Nami al cuarto piso por lo que, volteando, Dimitri respondía la incógnita al analizar la escena detenidamente…

 **-Dijo que tenía asuntos con su facción en Nuevo Mundo, se fue hace unos minutos-** habló Dimitri mientras los demás cenaban sumándose Luffy, gesto que se le hacía raro a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿No veras de que se trata? -** preguntó Nami, pero Luffy se mostraba serio ante la actitud que había tenido la pelinegra y todo lo que había ocasionado…

 **-Mañana hablaré con ella, no creo que tenga problemas-** habló Luffy, haciendo que Dimitri esbozara una sonrisa discreta al ver que su hipótesis de lo que había sucedido era correcta…

 **-Luffy tiene razón, está con su facción, estará bien-** finalizó Dimitri haciendo que Nami se tranquilizara y empezara a cenar con sus amigos, olvidando lo sucedido y platicando con Robin…

Sin embargo, a lo lejos de la Nueva Torre Mugiwara en un automóvil estacionado…

 **-Buscan atacar en la ceremonia-** habló Hancock, por lo que, del otro lado del auricular, un hombre esbozaba una carcajada y finalizando con unas palabras felicitaba a la chica…

- **Eres la mejor agente infiltrada que he tenido, Hancock** -

De regreso a la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Usopp, Tony y Zoro, recuperen sus heridas, mañana rescataremos a Robin y Sanji-** habló Luffy mientras los chicos asentían y Dimitri esbozaba una sonrisa al confiar en que ese pelinegro podría derrocar el imperio de Baroque Works…

 **-Descansen, Law y yo seguiremos recibiendo las órdenes de Eigel-san-** habló Dimitri logrando que Trafalgar suspirara al ver que la estrategia apenas daba inicio…

La noche daba inicio y en el cuarto de cierto pelinegro….

" _ **-Morir no es tan malo si proteges lo que amas-**_ _hablaba Luffy bañado en sangre mientras luchaba con una silueta que no mostraba ningún cambio de semblante en su imagen…_

 _ **-Recuerda bien mi nombre, Rey Pirata, yo me encargare de que amenazas como tú y tus descendientes mueran en sus próximas vidas**_ _\- habló la silueta golpeando a Luffy y arrojándolo contra una pared, logrando que el pirata escupiera muchísima sangre, mientras la silueta afirmaba algo…_

 _ **-Mi nombre es…-"**_

 **\- ¡¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?!-** exclamó Luffy despertando agitado mientras escuchaba que alguien entraba en su habitación, tranquilizando al pelinegro al ver de quien se trataba…

 **\- ¿Todo bien, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami notando el gesto agitado de su novio, por lo que, acercándose, la pelinaranja sabía que algo no andaba bien con él…

 **-Lo siento Nami, sigo pensando en lo que dijo Eigel-** habló Luffy sonriendo por lo que la pelinaranja acostándose a lado de su novio, lo abrazaba sabiendo de la batalla que se aproximaba…

Intentando aminorar la tensión, Nami se colocaba encima de Luffy empezando a besarlo lentamente logrando que el pelinegro sonriera, olvidando su sueño ya que ahora tenía a quien proteger…

Disfrutando el momento, Luffy se levantaba y acostaba a Nami con delicadeza en la cama, haciendo que la chica notara la mirada llena de amor por parte de su novio…

Luffy besaba con suavidad los labios de la pelinaranja, terminando el contacto para empezar a recorrer el cuello de la chica y morder con suavidad su hombro…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami un poco agitada ya que sentía como sus pechos eran masajeados por el pelinegro, el cual seguía inmerso en su labor, logrando que la pelinaranja se relajara totalmente…

Nami disfrutaba como su cuerpo era tocado por Luffy, el cual delineaba con sus dedos la zona donde se hallaban los pezones de los pechos de la pelinaranja, los cuales estaban cubiertos por el pijama que la chica usaba, libres de un sujetador...

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** habló Nami al sentir como su playera era alzada por el pelinegro y este empezaba a chupar y lamer los pezones rosados de los pechos de la chica, logrando su agitación inmediata…

Esbozando una sonrisa al ver la sensación de placer que mostraba su novia, Luffy seguía recorriendo con lentitud el cuerpo esbelto de la chica para llegar a la prenda que cubría su sexo…

 **\- ¡Oh si, Luffy!** \- exclamó Nami arqueándose completamente debido al placer que sentía ya que su zona intima era recorrida por la lengua del pelinegro, el cual hacia movimientos circulares enfocándose en el clítoris del sexo de la chica…

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhh! -** gimió Nami reincorporándose ya que Luffy introducía dos dedos en el sexo de la chica, moviéndolos habilidosamente y con un ritmo que lograba que la pelinaranja se inundara en el placer que sentía…

Retomando su labor, Luffy seguía lamiendo y tocando el sexo de Nami, haciendo que la chica se aferrara a las sábanas de la cama mientras saliva corría por su boca sin que ella pudiese evitarlo…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami mientras llegaba al clímax y el pelinegro notaba como el cuerpo de la pelinaranja se estremecía empezando por sus piernas para terminar en su cabeza, llevándose a la chica a otro mundo…

 **-Fiu, eso estuvo bien-** susurro Luffy siendo arrastrado por Nami que, a pesar de que aún no recuperaba después del orgasmo que había tenido, la chica besaba al pelinegro y le quitaba la ropa, enfocándose en su objetivo…

 **-Eso fue increíble, Luffy, ahora me toca demostrarte de lo que soy capaz** -susurro Nami mientras empezaba a lamer el miembro erecto del pelinegro y la chica sonreía al ver la cara de satisfacción que mostraba Luffy…

 **-A ver si puedes con esto-** habló Nami situando entre sus pechos el miembro erecto de Luffy, el cual se mostraba agitado y sabía que su novia quería regresarle el placer que ella había sentido…

 **-Te amo Luffy-** habló Nami reincorporándose mientras dejaba que el pelinegro entrara en ella, logrando un choque eléctrico en ambos, uniéndose por fin…

Cabalgando a Luffy, Nami se apoderaba de la situación empezando a mover sus caderas sensualmente mientras el pelinegro totalmente extasiado, tocaba los enormes pechos de la chica para bajar a su cadera, aumentando el ritmo del vaivén para placer de ambos…

Cambiando de posición, Luffy se mantenía entrando y saliendo de Nami con un ritmo sincronizado mientras la chica se aferraba arañando la espalda del pelinegro logrando que ambos compartieran ese momento tan íntimo como si fuera el último de sus vidas…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami abrazando al pelinegro con fuerza indicando con el estremecedor movimiento de su cuerpo que la chica había llegado al clímax y por ende igual Luffy finalizaba depositando un beso a la pelinaranja para callar el último gemido de ambos…

 **-Eso fue espléndido Luffy-** habló Nami descansando junto al pelinegro mientras este, esbozando su característica sonrisa, miraba fijamente a la pelinaranja mientras le decía unas palabras…

 **-Tú eres lo más valioso para mí, Nami-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 49**

* * *

 **Nuestros protagonistas demostrando su amor, shishishishi...  
**

 **Retomando, ¡Conexiones Pasadas ya superó en capitulos a Fragmentos del Pasado!...**

 **Ustedes festejen ya que esto implica más trabajo para mi ¬¬**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-LUCHO2726: Gracias por el comentario... Aun faltan detalles que incorporar y más preguntas que responder...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Gracias por el apoyo!... Puesto que inicia la batalla contra Baroque Works, tu y mis lectores sabran si Eilen es mala o no... muajajaja... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Hiciste que la nostalgia me ganara... T_T... Si, ya van 48 capítulos y viendo mis miniresumenes (con final ya fijado), se que aun queda un 20% de la historia restante... Un abrazo de Bepo y gracias por leer mis trabajos anteriores...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: No tengo palabras que describan lo que siento en este momento, simplemente me arrodillo como Sanji cuando se despide de Zeff, solo que en mi caso te agradezco muchísimo... Perdoname si mi mensaje es corto, pero no tengo las frases suficientes para decirte lo que significa haberte conocido... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-TIVEN: Tu review me hizo el dia... En verdad agradezco tus palabras ya que para mi son la energía para seguir puliendo mi escritura y llevarles historias de excelente calidad... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DRIMAX: Sera interesante saber porque Eilen dijo eso, muajajaja... Me da gusto ver que te pareció interesante el club, por lo que no necesariamente tienes que hacer analisis del LuNa, puedes aportar con imagenes y creeme que toda la tripulación te dara la bienvenida como lo hicieron conmigo shishishishi...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Junto tus reviews en uno solo y en verdad confio en que ambos aprenderemos mucho mientras sigamos trayendo historias bien hechas...Se que es complicado por nuestras obligaciones pero en verdad estoy embelesado por tu forma de escribir, ya que me transporta a un mundo donde puedo explorar nuevas facetas y creeme que seguire tus historias ya que espero ver tu evolución como escritora... Un abrazo de Bepo y si no es mucho pedir, ¿me dirias cual es tu nombre?...**

 **Bueno, sin más que responder, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Conexiones Pasadas, el número 50... shishishishi**


	50. El Apodado Dios del Rayo

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 50 de esta historia e inclusive con la actualización cada 5 dias siento que lleva un excelente ritmo para que la animación de One Piece, llegue a la parte donde daré inicio a mi nuevo fic, continuación de "Fragmentos del Pasado"**

 **Por lo mientras no tengo más que escribir, asi que les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 50: El Apodado Dios del Rayo

 **-Bienvenido Mr. 3-** habló un soldado de Baroque Works atendiendo a los agentes más importantes de la Organización, por lo que él apodado Mr. 3 acompañado de varias mujeres, llegaba a una gran sala donde estaban reunidos las cabecillas de Baroque Works…

 **-Borsalino, perdona Mr. 2, ¿Dónde está Akainu-sama? -** preguntó Mr. 3 sentándose en un sillón de la sala y gracias a un subordinado, el agente obtenía una copa de vino…

- **Ze hahahaha, disfrutemos la comida y esperemos a Akainu-san-** habló un agente de Baroque Works que portaba en su saco un numero uno y por lo que se notaba, al hombre le faltaban dientes y tenía una enorme barba negra…

Minutos después, un hombre con un traje rojo y un abrigo encima entraba a la sala notando que sus más fuertes agentes se encontraban respaldando su alianza…

 **-Esta vez mataré a ese imbécil de Monkey D. Dragon junto a su hijo-**

En la Torre Mugiwara, en el cuarto de cierto pelinegro, una chica pelinaranja dormía profundamente mientras su novio estaba en el gimnasio del complejo, entrenando un poco…

 **-Deberías descansar-** habló Dimitri llegando al gimnasio mientras veía como Luffy golpeaba un saco de boxeo y que, por lo visto, el pelinegro casi rompía el mismo con tantos golpes…

 **-Hoy será una gran batalla, no quiero perder a nadie más-** habló Luffy sentándose en una banca de entrenamiento mientras Dimitri le arrojaba una toalla para que el pelinegro secara su sudor…

 **-No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Luffy-** susurro Dimitri recordando su pasado y como su madre se había arriesgado para que él y Lenin escaparan con vida del lugar que estaba siendo destruido…

 **-No lo sabré si no me arriesgo-** habló Luffy recordando la muerte de Ace haciendo que Dimitri se levantara ofreciendo su mano al pelinegro, sabiendo que era hora de cerrar esa amistad…

 **-Prometamos proteger lo que amamos-** habló Dimitri haciendo que Luffy apretara la mano del peliazul, mostrando una mirada de determinación y total convicción, terminando con una sonrisa por parte de ambos jóvenes…

 **-Bueno, voy a tomar un baño y regresaré con Nami, ya que si no me ve se enojará, shishishishi-** finalizó Luffy carcajeando yéndose a las regaderas del gimnasio, dejando a Dimitri que cambiaba su semblante después de irse el pelinegro…

 **-No creo que me quede mucho tiempo-** susurro Dimitri mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por su labio y el peliazul caía en el piso mostrándose muy agitado y tratando de calmarse…

Terminando de bañarse y secándose el cabello, Luffy se alistaba para volver a su habitación, pero al instante que cruzaba el gimnasio, el pelinegro notaba gotas de sangre en el piso…

 **\- "¿Sangre?"-** se preguntó Luffy, pero sabiendo que debía enfocarse en la pelea, olvidaba ese hecho, sin saber que eso sería la detonante de un suceso de gran importancia…

Regresando a su cuarto, Luffy notaba como Nami estaba despierta y que miraba fijamente el cuadro donde estaban ella y el pelinegro la primera vez que habían salido en su "cita de amigos" …

- **Nami, ¿Qué tanto estás viendo…-** preguntó Luffy siendo abrazado por la pelinaranja que apoyaba su rostro en la cicatriz que el pelinegro poseía cruzando su pecho…

 **-Procura no hacer alguna locura, Luffy-** susurro Nami mirando fijamente al pelinegro, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, Luffy acariciaba el largo cabello naranja de su novia confortándola…

 **-Mientras tu estés apoyándome, sé que salvaremos a Robin y a Sanji-** habló Luffy logrando que Nami calmara su respiración y afianzara el abrazo con el pelinegro…

Todos empezaban a llegar al cuarto piso, llevándose la sorpresa de que Eigel estaba desayunando y planeando el ataque, junto a Law, Dimitri y Hancock…

 **\- ¿Están listos para empezar el ataque? -** preguntó Eigel esbozando una sonrisa mientras los residentes de la Torre se alistaban y escuchaban el plan del comandante de Dragon…

 **-Luffy, Zoro, Tony y Law, atacaran la parte principal del complejo-** habló Eigel mientras los nombrados sonreían y sabían que ellos pelearían contra los números principales de Baroque Works…

- **Nami, Dimitri, Hancock y Deva atacaran la parte trasera apoyados por Franky y su banda-** habló Eigel mientras se acercaba y mostraba los planos del complejo donde atacarían los involucrados…

- **Kaya y Tristan estarán conmigo ayudando en la infiltración-** habló Eigel logrando que las chicas se sorprendieran, por el simple hecho de que esta vez ayudarían a sus amigos…

 **-Disculpe… ¿Y yo, Eigel-san? -** preguntó Usopp que notaba no había sido nombrado, por lo que esbozando una sonrisa y sabiendo que su plan estaba trazado, el comandante de Dragon tocaba el hombro del pelinegro de nariz larga diciéndole unas palabras…

 **-Tu misión es secreta e importante Usopp-kun-**

En el complejo de Baroque Works…

 **-Luce tan hermosa, señorita Eilen-** habló una sirvienta que terminaba los últimos detalles del vestido de la chica, mientras ella mantenía un semblante de tristeza recordando lo sucedido con Sanji…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Tú y yo nos conocemos? -** preguntó Sanji totalmente confundido, mientras Eilen asentía tomando la mano del rubio para llevarlo a la habitación en la que la chica dormía en ese complejo…

- **Voltea mientras me quito este vestido estorboso-** habló Eilen por lo que, asintiendo, Sanji volteaba ruborizado en aquel cuarto que mostraba detalles coloniales, mismos que pertenecían a los Versalles…

 **-Listo Sanji-kun-** habló Eilen portando un vestido corto color verde, mientras el rubio volteaba regresando al tema principal ya que la chica buscaba fotos que mantenía en un cajón…

 **-Mira, en esta foto estamos los dos, ¿No lo recuerdas?** \- habló emocionada Eilen, pero recibiendo la fotografía y viéndola fijamente, Sanji se daba cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer Akainu inclusive a su propia familia…

 **\- ¿Desde cuándo recuerdas esto Eilen-chan?** \- preguntó Sanji queriendo obtener una respuesta, sabiendo que, si su hipótesis era correcta, no podría revelarle la respuesta a la chica…

 **-Desde que tengo uso de la razón, tu siempre aparecías en mis recuerdos, ¿Por qué preguntas Sanji-kun? -** habló Eilen convencida de su respuesta, lo que hizo que Sanji bajara su mirada sabiendo que la alianza de su padre con Baroque Works se planeaba desde su nacimiento…

- **Perdóname Eilen-chan-** habló Sanji abrazando a la chica, mientras ella no entendía que pasaba y solo respondía el abrazo, notando como el rubio temblaba y se alejaba lentamente mirando fijamente a Eilen …

 **-Juro que no dejare que te hagan sufrir más** \- finalizó Sanji confundiendo más a Eilen que sin que lo notara, dejaba caer la fotografía donde se notaba claramente un montaje de ella sonriendo junto a Sanji cuando eran pequeños…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Eilen? -** preguntó la sirvienta, por lo que, saliendo del trance, la chica asentía y se preguntaba el significado de las palabras de Sanji…

En la sala principal donde estaban Akainu y los números restantes…

 **-Entonces la alianza con los Vinsmoke se acerca, ¿Verdad? -** preguntó Mr. 2 mientras tomaba de su copa de vino y Akainu esperaba las noticias del ataque de Luffy y sus amigos para evitar la boda de Sanji y Eilen…

 **\- ¡Akainu-sama, Nuevo Mundo está atacando varias de nuestras bases, es un ataque masivo! -** exclamó un soldado, haciendo que el líder de Baroque Works mostrara una vena de enojo surgiendo en su frente notando la estrategia de Dragon…

 **\- ¡Estúpida Hancock!, ¿Por qué no me aviso de esto?, ¡Manda a los tres inquisidores para que protejan las bases importantes de mi Organización! -** exclamó Akainu haciendo que el subordinado asintiera retirándose mientras otro llegaba dando más noticias desagradables…

 **\- ¡Akainu-sama, el joven Sanji está atacando a varios soldados! -** exclamó el soldado aumentando la ira de Mr. 0, pero a punto de levantarse, el líder era detenido por Mr. 3 que intentaba calmar la situación…

- **Yo me encargo, usted prepare la protección de Baroque Works-** finalizó Mr. 3 yéndose dejando que Akainu carcajeara al saber que tenía a los agentes más poderosos de toda su organización…

Cerca del castillo de los Versalles donde ahora residía Baroque Works…

 **\- ¿Listos para atacar? -** preguntó Eigel hablando desde un auricular en la oreja de los chicos, los cuales eran acompañados de policías, élites de Nuevo Mundo y la banda de Franky…

 **-Cuídate mucho, Luffy-** habló Nami besando profundamente al pelinegro mientras este afianzaba el contacto, logrando que los presentes esbozaran una sonrisa a excepción de Hancock, que ladeaba la cabeza de indiferencia…

 **-Hare todo lo posible para que nada te pase, Tony-** habló Tristan desde el auricular que portaba el pelicafe, haciendo que Tony apretara su puño para esforzarse y salvar a sus amigos…

Mirándose fijamente mientras los policías y agentes empezaban a moverse, los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara contestaban a la pregunta de Eigel…

 **\- ¡Estamos listos! -**

De regreso al castillo de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡Nunca les perdonare lo que le hicieron a Eilen-chan! -** exclamó Sanji pateando a los subordinados de Baroque Works, mientras buscaba el cuarto donde estaba su líder para reclamarle…

 **-Así que te diste cuenta de lo sucedido con la memoria de Eilen-** habló Mr. 3 mordiendo una manzana y sentado en un sillón de la sala en la que había entrado Sanji, el cual mostraba un semblante de enojo al ver al agente de Baroque Works tan relajado…

 **\- ¿Sabes que modificar el aspecto de los recuerdos de una persona revela nuestra naturaleza como animales fáciles de domesticar? -** habló Mr. 3, logrando que Sanji enfadara y acelerara para intentar depositar una patada contra el agente de Baroque Works que jalaba su abrigo para protegerse…

Al momento que depositaba la patada, Sanji notaba que Mr. 3 mantenía una mirada de serenidad y sin poder evitarlo, el rubio experimentaba un choque eléctrico tan fuerte que lo hacía alejarse del agente de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-** preguntó Sanji, haciendo que Mr. 3 esbozara una sonrisa terminando de comer su manzana y se levantara del sillón, dispuesto a terminar con ese asunto…

- **Se le conoce como "manipulación de recuerdos", desde que era niña, la señorita Eilen fue educada para que sintiera que tú eras el indicado para ser su "amor verdadero"-** habló Mr. 3 sin remordimiento, lo que hizo que Sanji enfadara al notar que aquella chica que estaba emocionada por conocerlo, solo era manipulada por su propio padre para sus planes…

 **\- ¡Malditos! -** exclamó Sanji corriendo para golpear al agente de Baroque Works, el cual ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro como si el rubio no comprendiera lo sucedido minutos atrás…

- **Voltaje Zero-** habló Mr. 3 creando un rayo de los guantes que portaba deteniendo a Sanji que recibía la descarga eléctrica sin que pudiera evitarlo…

 **-Se por fuentes confiables que ustedes entrenaron, pero eso no implica que ustedes sean más fuertes que nosotros-** habló Mr. 3 mientras Sanji se mantenía arrodillado sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido por la descarga eléctrica…

 **-Somos los números más poderosos, cada uno tiene una habilidad única-** hablo Mr. 3 mostrando que sus guantes se electrificaban, alertando a Sanji que intentaba levantarse sin éxito alguno…

- **Te casaras con la señorita Eilen, Sanji Vinsmoke-** habló Mr. 3 tomando de los hombros al rubio que mostraba una mirada de enojo al ver que su entrenamiento no estaba dando resultados…

 **-Tus amigos han venido hasta aquí, al parecer se repetirá lo de hace año-** habló Mr. 3 logrando que Sanji enfadara y sin darle tiempo de respuesta, depositaba una tremenda patada al agente de Baroque Works que era arrojado por la fuerza del impacto…

 **-No permitiré que dañen a mi familia-** habló Sanji mostrando seriedad en sus palabras mientras Mr. 3 se levantaba y notaba como sangre corría por su nariz demostrando el daño de la patada del rubio…

 **-Aun no entiendes mi nivel, mocoso-** habló Mr. 3 electrificando su cuerpo, lo que sorprendía a Sanji que notaba como todo era destruido por los rayos del agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Mi nombre es Enel, apodado "El Dios del Rayo"-** concluyó Mr. 3 alistando su técnica que daba directo en Sanji, el cual sufría muchísimo daño e intentaba soportarlo….

 **-Este tipo es muy peligroso-** habló Sanji intentando levantarse, pero sin que diese cuenta, el rubio tenía a Enel a su lado que depositaba un golpe en la nuca del Vinsmoke, dejándolo inconsciente…

- **Veras como terminaras casándote con Eilen** \- habló Enel, pero a punto de salir del cuarto, el agente de Baroque Works notaba como la hija de su líder estaba en la entrada de la habitación portando una pistola…

 **\- ¡No permitiré que lastimes a Sanji-kun! -** finalizó Eilen apuntando a Enel, el cual empezaba a reír notando que la chica en verdad estaba enamorada del Vinsmoke, sumado a la alerta de la invasión al castillo…

 **-Creo que estoy en una encrucijada-** habló Enel, pero a punto de moverse, Sanji se levantaba y depositaba una patada en las piernas del agente, arrodillándolo para posteriormente depositar otra patada que rompía el piso y mandaba a Mr. 3 hacia el fondo del castillo…

 **-Nos veremos pronto, bastardo-** habló Enel cayendo mientras Sanji se mostraba agitado y sabía que ese sujeto no había sido derrotado y que ahora representaba un peligro para sus amigos…

 **\- ¡Sanji-kun! -** exclamó Eilen llegando para abrazar al rubio, el cual mostraba un semblante de tristeza al ver la actitud de la chica, que en verdad demostraba que estaba enamorada de él…

 **-Creo que es hora de buscar respuestas-** habló Sanji, pero sintiendo un temblor en todo el suelo, el rubio empujaba a Eilen recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que surgía del boquete donde había caído Enel….

- **Volt Amaru-** habló Mr. 3 aumentando la electricidad en su cuerpo, creando un enorme pilar eléctrico, el cual terminaba por dejar inconsciente a Sanji, preocupando a Eilen que lloraba al ver el daño en el Vinsmoke…

Sabiendo que el resultado estaba definido, Enel realizaba una llamada para informar al líder de Baroque Works…

 **-Hay que seguir con esa boda, Akainu-sama-**

En la parte trasera del Castillo…

 **-Hay que tener cuidado-** habló Dimitri viendo a los soldados de Baroque Works derrotados por la banda de Franky mientras Nami, Deva y Hancock seguían al peliazul, alertas por si algún enemigo atacaba...

Mientras caminaban, una silueta se veía desde lejos, el cual vestía de traje amarillo con un abrigo negro encima del mismo, disparando un rayo que lastimaba a Hancock, sorprendiendo a Dimitri, a Nami y a Deva…

 **\- ¡Hancock! -** exclamó Dimitri auxiliando a la pelinegra, mientras de una sombra ocasionada por una pared, surgía Mr. 2, el agente de Baroque Works que se llamaba Borsalino…

 **-Solo tenías que cumplir una cosa, Hancock-chan-** habló Mr. 2 torciendo su boca, mientras Nami alistaba una vara de metal dispuesta a proteger a sus amigos del agente de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¿A qué se refiere, Hancock? -** preguntó Dimitri aplicando los primeros auxilios a la pelinegra sin obtener respuesta, por lo que, riendo, Borsalino revelaba aquello que desestabilizaba el plan de Dragon para derrocar a Baroque Works…

 **-Hancock es una traidora en su organización-**

Al momento que Mr. 2 decía eso, Dimitri, Nami y Deva quedaban desconcertados al ver que Hancock no se defendía de aquella afirmación, dándole la razón a Borsalino…

 **-Si no fuera porque Nami apareció, ¡Luffy estaría conmigo! -** exclamó Hancock adolorida, haciendo que Dimitri enfadara por la magnitud de lo que la pelinegra había provocado por su problema de celos…

 **\- ¡¿No te das cuenta que lo que acabas de hacer puede provocar que Luffy muera?!-** exclamó Dimitri enojado mientras Borsalino empezaba a carcajear y de hecho se percataba de la presencia de Nami que seguía sin asimilar lo sucedido…

 **-Así que tú eres la novia de ese idiota Luffy-** habló Mr. 2 alistando rayos que surgían de sus guantes dispuestos a terminar con la vida de Nami que estaba distraída debido a que las palabras de Dimitri podían hacerse realidad: Luffy podría morir…

 **-Muere chica, "Yasakani no Magatama"-** habló Borsalino lanzando su ataque haciendo que Dimitri reaccionara soltando a Hancock para salvaguardar a Nami, que reaccionaba tarde a los rayos de luz que se dirigían hacia ella…

 **\- ¡Cuidado Nami! -** exclamó Dimitri empujando a la pelinaranja que caía al piso para observar lentamente como los rayos de luz atravesaban al peliazul, el cual escupía sangre alertando a la chica que exclamaba preocupada mientras el ataque concluía…

 **\- ¡DIMITRI! -**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 50**

* * *

 **Manipulación de recuerdos...  
**

 **Traición...**

 **Los tres primeros números...**

 **Inicia la batalla final contra Baroque Works...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: No te he de mentir, al principio me costaba trabajo mantener las personalidades de Luffy y Nami, pero solo leyendo y viendo capitulos de One Piece pude lidiar con esos detalles... Ahora espero que al escribir a un Luffy mas maduro en este fic, no pase de nuevo por esa transición... Un abrazo de Bepo y veamos que pasa... (Pañuelos no incluidos)...**

 **-DRIMAX: Buggy, hahahaha, buena esa... Estuviste cerca... pero no, no es Buggy (aunque hubiera sido gracioso XD)... De hecho cuando me uni a ese club, tuve interacción con ese fan que demostraba que era partidario de otro ship, pero siempre se contradecía con que era fan LuNa... Espero que terminen el Atlas LuNa mientras Oda-sama nos regale mas escenas LuNa...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Gracias, hehe... Me agrada leer todos las emociones que te transmite mi fic (inclusive en los momentos "suculentos", hahahaha)... Ahora es hora de revelar quien es mi personaje favorito de One Piece...Lo dividire en tres simples categorías:**

 **Personaje masculino: Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Personaje Femenino: Nami**

 **Personaje mink que me encantan sus expresiones: Bepo...**

 **Dicho esto te mando un abrazo de este personaje...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Llegados a esta parte ya no tengo pañuelos... Gracias por el comentario y te mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: Aun es pronto para eso, he de suponer que Luffy y Nami se protegen como es debido (No quiero escribir sobre eso, asi que lo dejo a tu imaginación)... Ace merecia un homenaje y la verdad yo también me conmovi cuando corregia ese capítulo... T_T...**

 **En verdad agradezco que hagan posible esta sección y sigan leyendo este fic...**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y si tienen tiempo lean el SBS del volumen 84 del manga de One Piece, se revela como Law conoció a su tripulación, en especial a Bepo... 0w0...**

 **Nos leemos pronto...**


	51. El Sacrificio De Un Hermano

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Este episodio es muy triste...**

 **"Al darme por vencido seria un cobarde y al seguir luchando seria un valiente que lucha por lo que ama... Aún sabiendo que esa lucha puede costarme la vida no me daré por vencido ya que tu vida es lo más importante para mi"**

 **Para acompañar este capítulo, usen el soundtrack "Time of promise" de One Piece...**

 **Por cierto, he decidido actualizar antes, ya que antes del 14 de Febrero, subiré un oneshot LuNa y por lo tanto el capítulo 52 de este fic será subido dentro de una semana y media...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 51: El Sacrificio De Un Hermano

" _ **\- ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!, ¡NUNCA COMPRENDERAS EL AMOR TAN PURO QUE DEMUESTRA LENIN! -**_ _exclamó Dimitri entrando a su casa evitando que su propio padre asesinara a su hermano menor…._

 _ **\- ¡Ese estúpido retrasado nunca será mi hijo! -**_ _exclamó el hombre disparando su pistola, haciendo que Dimitri empujara a su hermano para que el peliazul recibiera un balazo que rozaba en su hombro…_

 _A punto de volver a disparar, una ráfaga de balazos daba en aquel hombre que caía muerto al instante para sorpresa de Dimitri que notaba como su madre llegaba en la entrada de esa casa…_

 _ **\- ¡Dimitri toma a Lenin y huyan!**_ _\- habló una mujer de pelo color azul claro lastimada haciendo que el peliazul notara que la destrucción de su ciudad era inevitable…_

 _ **\- ¡Pero, ¿y tú mamá?!-**_ _exclamó Dimitri, por lo que viendo que sangre surgía de su boca, la madre del peliazul y Lenin, sabía que su deber era proteger por última vez a sus hijos…_

 _-_ _ **Perdóname por la carga que pondré en tus hombros Dimitri, recuerda que algún día tú y mi pequeño Lenin encontrarán personas que los querrán tanto como yo los amé-**_ _finalizó la mujer abrazando por última vez a sus hijos y Dimitri se alejaba cargando a su hermano Lenin…"_

 **\- ¡Dimitri! -** exclamó Nami mientras el peliazul seguía protegiendo a las chicas ensombreciendo su mirada y todos los lugares donde habían atacado los rayos empezaban a sangrar…

 **-Yo me encargo de este tipo, llévate a Hancock y vete con Deva-** susurro Dimitri alzando su mirada por lo que, notando todo el daño en el peliazul, Borsalino carcajeaba, sabiendo que lo que buscaba el chico era prácticamente sellar su muerte…

- **Pero Dimitri…-** habló Nami siendo interrumpida por la mirada de seriedad del peliazul que se alistaba para empezar una pelea contra el agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Tengo una enfermedad terminal, Nami-** habló Dimitri sincerándose por primera vez, ya que el peliazul comprendía la magnitud de sus heridas y sabía que su final estaba cerca desde la mañana en su plática con Luffy…

 **\- ¿De qué hablas Dimitri?** \- preguntó Nami viendo que la forma con la que se expresaba el peliazul era muy segura, como si hubiese deseado que ese momento llegara…

- **Desde que tengo 16 años sufrí los estragos de una enfermedad heredada por mi madre, la cual desgastaba mi sistema inmunológico, lamentablemente mientras cuidaba de Lenin e intentaba sobrevivir, nunca pude pagar un tratamiento-** habló Dimitri sorprendiendo a Nami y a Hancock mientras Borsalino reía al ver que ese agente de Dragon en verdad sabía que estaba al borde de la muerte…

- **Esence Pure-** habló Deva tomando por sorpresa a Mr. 2 ya que la pelirroja estaba preparando un ataque frente al agente de Baroque Works, el cual notaba los guantes que portaba la chica…

 **\- ¿Qué demonios? -** preguntó Borsalino que sentía una presión tremenda en su abdomen y gracias a un puñetazo de Deva, el agente de Baroque Works era arrojado varios metros de la zona de pelea…

 **-Con eso será suficiente para escapar-** habló Deva tomando su muñeca después de usar aquella técnica mientras Nami trataba de asimilar lo que Dimitri había explicado sobre su enfermedad…

 **\- ¿Pero en la Organización del padre de Luffy no te ayudaron Dimitri? -** preguntó Nami con tristeza, por lo que notando que la hemorragia de sangre en su cuerpo se había detenido, el peliazul recordaba la valiosa ayuda por parte de Dragon…

 **-Cuando me encontré con Nuevo Mundo, ellos notaron que mi enfermedad estaba avanzada y, es más, han intentado buscar una cura sin éxito alguno-** habló Dimitri mientras lanzaba sus pastillas a la pelinaranja y el peliazul daba unas últimas indicaciones a Deva…

 **-Con estas heridas me quedan seis horas de vida, así que sigan adelante, yo venceré a este tipo-** habló Dimitri esbozando una sonrisa mientras más sangre corría por su boca, logrando que Nami sintiera que las lágrimas surgían en sus ojos…

 **\- ¡¿Pero y Lenin-kun?!-** exclamó Nami en lágrimas pidiendo una explicación a Dimitri, el cual volteando pronunciaba algo que la pelinaranja, Deva y Hancock escucharon claramente…

 **-Es un sacrificio que haré para proteger el futuro de mi hermano menor-**

Finalizó Dimitri que reafirmaba su gesto feliz rompiendo una pulsera en su mano, haciendo que la musculatura del peliazul aumentara y su cabello azul se encrespara…

- **Cuídense-** habló Dimitri golpeando el suelo empezando a crear un muro entre él y las chicas, haciendo que Nami llorando, gritara el nombre del peliazul, Deva llorara alejándose y Hancock en verdad no creyera el sacrificio del chico…

 **\- ¡Nami, dile a Luffy que es el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a su lado! -** exclamó Dimitri por última vez cerrando el muro haciendo que las chicas quedaran junto a las escaleras para el siguiente piso…

 **\- ¡Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri! -** exclamó Nami en lágrimas rasgando el muro mientras del otro lado, el peliazul notaba a Borsalino que preparaba más rayos que surgían en sus guantes….

 **-Gracias por todo, Eigel-san, Shanks-san y Rayleigh-san-** habló Dimitri quitándose el auricular de su oreja y destruyéndolo, para cortar comunicación con Eigel y seguir peleando…

 **-Yasakani no Magatama-** finalizó Borsalino disparando cientos de rayos, mismos que golpeaban a Dimitri, que seguía caminando mientras sangre salpicaba, dejando perplejo al agente de Baroque Works que seguía atacando buscando terminar la pelea…

 **\- ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!, ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!-** exclamó Borsalino sorprendido ya que solo veía humo surgir de las heridas de Dimitri y este finalmente golpeaba al agente, haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre…

 **-Mi nombre es Dimitri Schneider Nantes-**

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¡Dejen en paz a mi hermano! -** exclamaba Dimitri enfadado mientras un grupo de niños se alejaba dejando a Lenin muy sucio por los golpes y muy asustado…

 **\- ¡Quiero a mi mamá, buahhhhh! -** exclamaba llorando Lenin, por lo que, acercándose, Dimitri calmaba a su hermano menor y empezaba a limpiar las pequeñas heridas provocadas por el grupo de niños…

 **-Ellos me dicen que debo morirme por ser tan tonto-** habló Lenin limpiándose las lágrimas en sus ojos, por lo que, apretando su puño, Dimitri abrazaba a su hermano menor…

 **-Nunca permitas que la gente desmorone tu voluntad, tú vales mucho-** habló Dimitri afianzando el abrazo, por lo que, asintiendo, Lenin se levantaba para seguir a su hermano y hallar un lugar donde dormir…

- **Puedes quedarte en la bodega siempre y cuando trabajes así de duro-** habló el dueño de un bar logrando que Dimitri esbozara una sonrisa mientras le decía la buena noticia a su hermano…

 **-Querido, no quiero a ese tontito aquí, ¿Qué tal si le pega lo que tiene a mis hijos? -** habló una señora detrás del dueño, logrando que Dimitri mostrara un semblante de enojo retirándose del lugar…

 **-Vámonos, Lenin-** habló Dimitri yéndose del lugar, mientras el dueño trataba de alcanzar a los hermanos sin éxito alguno ya que había notado todo el desgaste en sus ropas y en verdad buscaba ayudarlos…

Dimitri, edad actual: 16 años…

 **-Si es verdad que tu madre tuvo esa enfermedad, tú la estas desarrollado, el tratamiento es efectivo pero muy costoso-** habló un médico revisando radiografías y estudios que Dimitri había pagado con esfuerzo al experimentar los vómitos con sangre…

 **-Gracias por la consulta doctor-** habló Dimitri acomodándose su camisa, mientras el médico suspiraba y entregaba las pruebas al peliazul, sabiendo que el chico no podría pagar dicho tratamiento…

- **No permitas que se agrave, viéndolo con un ojo clínico, si no tratas esa enfermedad, tu lapso de vida solo sería de 7 años aproximadamente-** habló el doctor escribiendo su informe, mientras Dimitri se detenía momentáneamente para asimilar la noticia y posteriormente salir de aquel consultorio….

Dimitri, edad actual: 19 años…

 **-Me alegra que seas mi novio Dimitri, tu hermano menor es una dulzura-** habló una chica que se mantenía jugando con Lenin, mientras Dimitri seguía preparando un estofado en la cocina de un departamento el cual lucia muy limpio y cuidado…

 **-Voy al pasillo a contestar una llamada** \- habló la chica retirándose momentáneamente mientras Dimitri asentía y dejando un rato la cocina, veía como Lenin jugaba con un pequeño cubo rubik…

 **\- ¿Te gusta la compañía de Vandra? -** preguntó Dimitri mientras Lenin asentía y el peliazul supiera que había hecho una buena elección con aquella chica que era muy amable con su hermano menor…

 **-Vandra, ya está la…-** habló Dimitri interrumpiendo sus palabras al escuchar la conversación de su novia, que cambiaba su actitud completamente, sorprendiendo al peliazul…

- **Sí, el hermano es un completo retrasado, la verdad fingir servirá para que cuando me casé con Dimitri, su hermano termine en un centro para retrasados mentales-** habló riendo Vandra, provocando que el peliazul bajara su cabeza ensombreciendo su mirada mientras apretaba su puño decepcionado…

 **\- ¿Ya está lista la cena, Dimitri? -** preguntó Vandra regresando a la sala del departamento, hallándose solamente con el peliazul que mostraba un semblante de desprecio hacia la chica, recordando sus palabras expresadas acerca de la condición de su hermano…

 **\- ¿Y Lenin-kun? -** preguntó Vandra notando la hostilidad del ambiente, mientras Dimitri seguía viendo como la chica disimulaba, aumentando el enojo del peliazul…

 **-Vete de mi casa, Vandra-** habló Dimitri confundiendo a la chica, que trataba de acercarse para suavizar el ambiente, pensando que se trataba de una broma por parte del peliazul…

 **\- ¡Lárgate de mi departamento!, ¡¿Crees que no escuche como te expresaste de Lenin?!-** exclamó Dimitri haciendo que Vandra entendiera que el peliazul había escuchado su conversación telefónica…

 **-Da igual, tu hermano siempre será un retrasado, pero el más idiota eres tú al dar tu vida en cuidarlo-** habló Vandra saliendo del departamento mientras Dimitri se mantenía cabizbajo e ignoraba las palabras de la chica…

 **\- ¿Te peleaste con Vandra por mi culpa? -** preguntó Lenin viendo como su hermano seguía parado con su mirada hacia el suelo, por lo que, suspirando, Dimitri se acercaba con su hermano abrazándolo con fuerza mientras susurraba unas palabras…

 **-Tú eres mi prioridad hasta el día que muera-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Hace un año esos chicos perdieron gente que amaban, ¿Por qué aumentas su dolor? -** preguntó Borsalino con sangre corriendo por su frente, logrando que Dimitri sonriera sabiendo próxima su muerte…

 **-Le dije a Luffy que las pérdidas eran inevitables, pero al menos Baroque Works será arrancado desde su raíz-** habló Dimitri recordando su año en la Torre Mugiwara, desde sus pláticas, bromas y momentos tristes con los residentes del complejo…

 **-No puedo evitar sentir celos de ti Luffy, pudiste ganar la llave del corazón de Nami, pero eso ya estaba destinado… Yo hubiese sido feliz de amar a una persona como ella que no se burlaba de Lenin-** susurro Dimitri, mientras en un hospital, Lenin se levantaba agitado como si supiera que algo malo se aproximaba e intentaba levantarse siendo detenido por los médicos que notaban como el chico lloraba y exclamaba el nombre de su hermano…

 **\- ¡DIMITRI! -**

 _ **-Xtigma Di Vita-**_ habló Dimitri preparando su última técnica, mientras Borsalino preparaba rayos de sus guantes para no perder tiempo y concluir la pelea con aquel agente de Dragon…

Al instante que el ataque empezaba, Nami seguía llorando mientras era consolada por Deva, Luffy peleando en la parte frontal volteaba al tener una sensación extraña y en la camioneta donde Eigel, Kaya y Tristan auxiliaban, el médico desaparecía, dejando confundidas a las chicas…

Una inmensa nube de humo se alzaba, logrando que Dimitri asestara un puñetazo que daba en el abdomen de Borsalino arrojándolo contra una pared, mientras los rayos atravesaban al peliazul y el agente de Baroque Works escupía muchísima sangre, terminando con la contienda en el momento que Mr. 2 se estampaba contra la pared, destruyéndola…

 **-Se acabó-** susurro Dimitri arrodillado mientras su mirada se ensombrecía, mostrando que el peliazul había llegado a su límite, además de que su cuerpo estaba totalmente atravesado por los rayos de Borsalino…

- **Nami-chan y Luffy-kun te odiaran por esto-** habló Eigel cerca de Dimitri, mientras notaba todo el daño en el cuerpo de su alumno y a la vez la victoria sobre el agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Cuidare de Lenin-kun, bien hecho** \- finalizó Eigel abrazando a Dimitri, el cual sonreía y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en su maestro, finalmente dejaba de existir, sabiendo que su hermano estaría bien en la Organización de su líder Dragon…

 **-Fuiste mi mejor alumno, Dimitri-** susurro Eigel ocultando su mirada mientras lloraba amargamente por la muerte del peliazul, sin embargo como Comandante se levantaba para dar órdenes…

 **-Tristan-chan, por favor llama a dos élites para que recojan el cuerpo de Dimitri-**

Ese día, un hombre de gran voluntad realizaba el más grande de los sacrificios por el bienestar y el futuro de su hermano menor…

Caminando hacia la salida del castillo, Eigel activaba el sistema de comunicación para dar las noticias de la muerte de Dimitri, pensando en cómo afectaría el desempeño de la pelea contra Baroque Works…

 **-Chicos-** habló Eigel atrayendo la atención de Luffy y los demás que se detenían momentáneamente para escuchar el mensaje del comandante de Dragon…

 **-Es mi deber informarles que Dimitri, agente de Nuevo Mundo, ha muerto durante su batalla con Mr. 2, agente de Baroque Works** \- finalizó Eigel mientras todos quedaban perplejos por la noticia e inclusive Dragon que estaba conectado para recibir noticias del ataque, apretara su puño, sabiendo lo doloroso de aquella pérdida…

 **\- ¿Y Hancock? -** preguntó Deva que miraba a su alrededor mientras Nami se tranquilizaba ya que ahora estaba presente en el campo de pelea y no debía estar siempre llorando…

- **Pensar que enviarían a chicas para pelear-** habló un agente de Baroque Works, alertando a Nami y a Deva que miraban como el sujeto se acomodaba unos guantes negros alistándose para pelear…

 **-Mátalas, Vergo-** habló Akainu desde un auricular mientras el agente se mantenía tranquilo observando que faltaba Hancock y tanto Nami como Deva se preparaban para luchar…

En las afueras del Castillo…

 **-Con esto será suficiente señorita Hancock-** habló un médico de Nuevo Mundo mientras la pelinegra agradecia y se retiraba del lugar, sabiendo que su traición había provocado la muerte de Dimitri…

 **-Lo siento Luffy-** susurro Hancock mientras un taxi llegaba, por lo que, abordando, la pelinegra llorando se alejaba, dejando la Organización de Nuevo Mundo y olvidando que se había enamorado del hijo de su líder…

De regreso al castillo…

- **Este sujeto es muy fuerte-** habló Nami con un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriendo por su frente, mientras Vergo se sacudía su traje después de haber recibido una descarga eléctrica y varios golpes por parte de Deva…

 **-Pensar que una chica tendría guantes de impacto y otra con habilidades parecidas a Mr. 3-** habló Vergo notando que la pelea se prolongaría debido a que Nuevo Mundo había entrenado bien a esos jóvenes…

 **\- ¿Por qué se empeñan en destruir nuestra Organización? -** preguntó Vergo mientras sacaba una vara de bambú y sin darle tiempo de respuesta, el agente de Baroque Works golpeaba en el costado a Nami, arrojándola contra una pared…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Deva mientras Vergo aparecía frente a ella, inflando su vara de bambú y lanzando un impacto de aire que daba de lleno en la pelirroja, haciéndole escupir sangre mientras era azotada contra otra pared…

\- **¡¿Quieres saber por qué buscamos detener a Baroque Works?!-** exclamó Nami levantándose mientras Vergo se mantenía sereno y la pelinaranja ayudaba a Deva que estaba igual de lastimada por el ataque del agente de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡Ellos han lastimado mucho al mundo!, ¡Mucha gente ha perdido a sus seres queridos por su culpa! -** exclamó Nami recordando la muerte de su madre Bell-mère y las muertes de Galvi, Devon, Sagel, Dimitri y finalmente la muerte de Ace…

 **\- ¡Es hora de detener a Baroque Works! -** exclamó Nami, haciendo que Vergo suspirara y apareciendo frente a la chica, el agente alistara un puñetazo contra la pelinaranja que sabía no podría evitar el impacto…

 **-Bien dicho Nami** \- habló una silueta deteniendo el impacto, mientras la pelinaranja y Deva, observaban a la persona que las había protegido del ataque del agente de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami alegre mientras el pelinegro asestaba un golpe en Vergo, arrojándolo contra una pared que se derrumbaba por el impacto…

 **\- ¿Están bien tú y Deva? -** preguntó Luffy recibiendo un abrazo de la pelinaranja y un si por parte de la pelirroja, mientras el agente de Baroque Works se levantaba y sacudía su traje viendo detenidamente al pelinegro…

 **-Monkey D. Luffy-** susurro Vergo, por lo que deshaciendo el abrazo con Nami y observando el actuar de su enemigo, Luffy se preparaba para terminar la pelea de un solo golpe…

 **-Gear-** susurro Luffy aligerando su cuerpo mientras Nami y Deva notaban el humo que empezaba a surgir del cuerpo del pelinegro…

 **\- "Second"-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 51**

* * *

 **El sacrificio de un hermano... T_T...  
**

 **Yo no soy Oda, asi que si los indicios de mi historia terminan en la muerte de un personaje, ésta se cumplirá...**

 **Esto lo digo porque esto es un mundo real y a pesar de que hay habilidades no humanas, nuestros protagonistas son humanos y no estan exentos de evitar la muerte...**

 **Espero que los próximos capítulos revelen más detalles mientras me voy a un rincón, llorando por la muerte de Dimitri Schneider Nantes...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Necesitaras más pañuelos después de esto... Ya estoy trabajando en cierto fic que te prometi y la verdad esta llevando un buen ritmo... Esta es la última batalla contra Baroque Works por lo que verás que le darán su merecido a Akainu pero como dijo Dimitri, las pérdidas serán inevitables...Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: Pregunta del millón: ¿Odias a Hancock en este fic o en general?... Seria interesante saber eso... Gracias por el review y espero te siga gustando la historia... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: De hecho existe un experimento sobre la manipulación de recuerdos y es un tema muy controversial ya que se dice que cuando un humano es manipulado desde su nacimiento pierde totalmente su personalidad y se convierte en una persona con una vida trazada... Gracias por el ánimo y te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: De hecho me puse a leer reviews pasados y la nostalgia me gano al ver que mi fic tiene tantos capitulos y en cada uno, los lectores reflejan lo que les causó el mismo... Gracias por tu apoyo y te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Bueno, sin más que responder, nos vemos en el oneshot san valentinesco mientras pienso nuevas ideas sobre el LuNa...**

 **Por último... Un mensaje para mi nakama DRIMAX...**

 **Es complicado manejar el tema de la muerte... No quiero escribir lo tipico de que todo estara bien, pero también debes comprender que no debes sentirte culpable si los ultimos años no tuviste una buena relación con tu mejor amigo... Ve a su funeral y después que superes el trago amargo, un día ve a su tumba y charla todo el día con él, veras que hallaras paz interior... Un abrazo sincero y cualquier asunto aqui andamos...**


	52. Zoro Rescata a Robin

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Gracias por su apoyo en mi oneshot para San Valentín...**

 **Retomando, estos días he batallado con el trabajo un rato por lo que escribir se me dificulta...**

 **Aun así, confio en que pueda llevar un ritmo constante, ya que ustedes merecen una historia de calidad...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 52: Zoro Rescata a Robin

 **-Luffy, Dimitri esta…-** habló Nami interrumpiendo sus palabras ya que el pelinegro mantenía un semblante serio listo para terminar con el agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Lo sé Nami-** habló Luffy sin voltear mientras más soldados de Baroque Works se agrupaban para brindar apoyo a Vergo que seguía observando detenidamente la técnica del pelinegro…

 **-Nami, Deva, háganse cargo de los soldados, confío en ustedes-** habló Luffy desapareciendo lo que provocaba que Vergo se preparara para detener el ataque del pelinegro…

 **-Esto es por golpear a Nami-** dijo Luffy depositando un tremendo impacto en el abdomen de Vergo, sorprendiendo a las chicas y a los soldados de Baroque Works ya que Vergo escupía sangre siendo arrojado fuertemente contra una pared…

 **-Y esto es por Deva-** habló Luffy asestando una patada en la cara de Vergo, pero el agente de Baroque Works respondía el ataque del pelinegro depositando un puñetazo que lo arrojaba fuera de su rango de pelea…

 **-Así que esa fue la técnica que derrotó a Crocodile-** habló Vergo mientras Luffy escupía sangre debido al estrés de su técnica alertando a Nami que nunca había visto aquel cambio en el cuerpo del pelinegro…

 **-Dijiste que me derrotarías de un solo golpe, sigo esperando-** habló Vergo, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta Luffy se colocaba frente al agente de Baroque Works, dispuesto a terminar la pelea…

 **\- ¡Lo dije y lo haré! -** exclamó Luffy depositando un golpe con sus dos manos en el abdomen de Vergo creando una enorme onda por el impacto y finalizando la pelea mientras Nami y Deva derrotaban a los soldados de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡Bien hecho Luffy-kun! -** exclamó Deva, pero la chica se detenía al ver como Luffy escupía sangre y sus brazos temblaban después de aquel impacto, sabiendo que había gastado más del tiempo necesario en su técnica…

 **-Ya no quiero que hagas esa técnica-** susurro Nami acercándose con Deva, pero Luffy se tranquilizaba ignorando por completo las palabras de su novia, ya que estaba enfocado en Akainu…

 **-Prometí que nadie iba a morir, pero ves lo que pasó, Nami-** susurro Luffy sentándose haciendo que la pelinaranja y Deva comprendieran que no luchar en serio provocaría más pérdida de sus amigos…

- **Lo siento Luffy, no me había dado cuenta de la carga que tienes en tus hombros-** susurro Nami abrazando por la espalda al pelinegro mientras Deva sonreía sabiendo que esa batalla acabaría con el reinado de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¿Y los demás, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami mientras Deva informaba del avance, por lo que el pelinegro reincorporándose, contestaba la incógnita de su novia…

- **Están peleando para rescatar a Robin-**

En una habitación que parecía una bodega de autos lujosos…

 **-Nico Robin y Matías Clover están detrás de esta puerta, por lo que se ve, Monkey D. Luffy huyó al escuchar sobre la muerte de Dimitri-** habló Lucci viendo como Zoro, Law y Tony seguían pendientes de cualquier movimiento del inquisidor de Baroque Works…

 **-Sin embargo, no puedo perder tiempo con ustedes, Pica encárgate de ellos-** habló Lucci, provocando que Zoro enfadara y sin darle tiempo de respuesta al inquisidor, el peliverde intentara asestar un corte con su katana, siendo detenido por una espada que protegía a Lucci…

 **-Te los encargo-** habló Lucci yéndose mientras Zoro se alejaba de aquel sujeto que había detenido su ataque, alertando a los tres jóvenes presentes al ver una enorme silueta…

 **\- ¡Te dije que no dejare que llegues a Robin! -** exclamó Zoro, pero el agente llamado Pica creaba una enorme ventisca con su espada, deteniendo por completo el avance del peliverde, Law y Tony…

 **\- ¡No permitan que Lucci se vaya con Robin! -** exclamó Zoro empezando un choque de espadas con Pica sorprendiendo a Tony ya que el impacto creaba una ventisca que movía los automóviles de la bodega…

 **-Esos dos no son humanos-** susurro Chopper viendo la magnitud del ataque, haciendo que Lucci aprovechara la distracción del chico para atacarlo, alertando a Law que aceleraba para evitar aquello…

 **\- ¡Tony, no estamos jugando, aquí si te distraes, puede costarte la VIDA! -** exclamó Zoro golpeando a Lucci, arrojándolo contra un automóvil mientras Law peleaba contra Pica, deteniendo uno de sus impactos…

 **-Lo siento Zoro-** habló Tony, mientras Lucci se levantaba y dejaba que el agente de Baroque Works, Pica, se encargara de esa batalla, yéndose hacia la salida confundiendo a Zoro…

 **\- "Saber de La Santa Inquisición le traerá problemas a los involucrados con esa mujer"-** recordó Zoro las palabras de Lucci, pero enfocándose en rescatar a Robin, el peliverde ayudaba a Tony para que se levantara…

 **-Demuéstrame que tu entrenamiento no fue en vano, Tony-** habló Zoro acelerando para ayudar a Law, dejando que el pelicafé reconociera que de nada serviría haber entrenado si en ese instante hubiera muerto …

- **Ve por Robin, yo puedo con este sujeto, Zoro-ya-** habló Law mientras Pica alzaba su espada empezando a girarla, preparando un ataque contra el peliverde y el agente de Dragon…

 **\- ¡Ve Zoro! -** exclamó Luffy llegando acompañado de Nami y Deva, mientras Pica notaba eso sabiendo que Vergo había sido derrotado…

 **\- ¡Nami, Deva y Chopper, sigan adelante y cumplan la estrategia de Eigel! -** exclamó Luffy mientras las chicas asentían acelerando el paso para reunirse con Tony, el cual seguía pensando en las palabras de Zoro…

 **\- ¡No les permitiré seguir avanzando! -** exclamó Pica, atrayendo la atención de todos los jóvenes, que detenían sus acciones al escuchar la particularidad de la voz de ese agente de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡PUFFFFFFF, SU VOZ ES MUY CHILLONA, ¡HAHAHAHA! -** exclamó Luffy carcajeando mientras sus amigos notaban lo mismo contagiándose de la risa y burlándose de la voz aguda del agente de Baroque Works el cual se enfadaba por eso….

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami ya que Pica depositaba un puñetazo que arrojaba al pelinegro hacia la salida de aquel cuarto mientras el agente de Baroque Works preparaba un ataque que Zoro detenía con su katana…

 **\- ¡Ya escucharon a Luffy, Law acompáñalos, yo podré con Pica! -** exclamó Zoro iniciando el intercambio de choques con el agente de Baroque Works, mientras Law suspiraba al ver la responsabilidad que tendría…

 **\- ¿Pero y Luffy? -** preguntó Nami preocupada, pero Zoro que seguía peleando, observaba la nube de humo que había provocado el golpe de Pica contra Luffy…

 **\- ¡Sabes que su objetivo es pelear contra Akainu!, ¡No te preocupes por Luffy y ayúdalo para que derrotemos a esta organización! -** exclamó Zoro logrando que Nami comprendiera, por lo que, asintiendo, la pelinaranja se iba de aquel lugar para seguir con el plan de Eigel…

 **\- ¿Franky cómo va la invasión? -** preguntó Trafalgar Law, que escuchando disparos y explosiones suponía que la batalla estaba llegando a un clímax…

 **\- ¡Estamos dominando, encontramos el lugar donde esta Sanji! -** exclamó Franky logrando que Deva esbozara una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo un estruendo lograba un silencio en aquella zona, alertando a Law que ya no escuchaba a Franky…

 **-Deva Scarlett Scallter, aquí te espero para que ayudes a tu amado Sanji Vinsmoke-** habló Enel mientras en la zona donde estaba peleando Franky, soldados de Baroque Works y elites de Nuevo Mundo, yacían derrotados totalmente electrocutados…

 **-Así que Borsalino fue derrotado-** habló Enel después de haber cortado la llamada mientras en una habitación, Sanji permanecía sentado en un trono, bañado totalmente en sangre y a su lado Eilen lloraba sin poder hacer nada al estar colgada y atada por una cadena…

En una habitación oscura donde Luffy había aterrizado…

 **-Ese sujeto si pega fuerte** \- habló Luffy sacudiendo su ropa, mientras observaba el lugar y un agente de Baroque Works tomaba whisky alertando al pelinegro al ver que no estaba solo en la habitación…

 **\- ¡Brinda conmigo mocoso, Ze hahahaha! -** habló el agente de Baroque Works, mientras Luffy se acercaba cauteloso al ver que la oscuridad podría ser una estrategia del enemigo…

 **\- ¿Y por qué brindas ossan? -** preguntó Luffy, por lo que tomando su trago de whisky y preparando otro, el agente alzaba su copa revelando un numero 1 en un anillo que portaba, al tiempo que decía unas palabras…

 **-Brindo por la muerte de Portgas D. Ace-**

Una pared era destruida ya que al momento que el agente de Baroque Works decía eso, Luffy enfurecía y golpeaba con fuerza al sujeto, el cual carcajeaba después del impacto…

 **-Eres igual de ansioso que tu hermano, mucho gusto Monkey D. Luffy, soy Mr. 1 en Baroque Works, mi nombre es Marshall D. Teach-** habló Mr. 1 mientras tiraba su copa y notaba la mirada de odio que Luffy le propinaba, haciéndolo carcajear más al ver el temperamento del chico…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo es que sabes de la personalidad de Ace?!-** preguntó Luffy, por lo que viendo que el pelinegro estaba ansioso de respuestas, Teach se sentaba en el suelo, revelando algo que dejo perplejo a Luffy…

 **-Tu hermano trabajo cierto tiempo en nuestra organización-**

De regreso en la pelea de Zoro y Pica…

 **\- ¡Akainu-sama confía en mi victoria! -** exclamó Pica mientras seguía con los embates contra Zoro, el cual trataba de evitar reírse sin éxito, aumentando la furia del agente de Baroque Works…

 **-No puedo creer que un cuerpo gigantesco como ese, guarde una voz de silbato-** habló Zoro haciendo retroceder a Pica, el cual asestaba otro impacto que el peliverde detenía, pero sin darle tiempo de reacción, el agente de Baroque Works depositaba una patada en el abdomen de Zoro…

- **Nunca podrás salvar a Nico Robin, pikya hahahaha -** habló Pica burlándose haciendo que Zoro apretara la empuñadura de su katana y empezara un nuevo intercambio de cortes contra el agente de Baroque Works…

" _ **\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde, Zoro? -**_ _preguntó Robin llegando a la biblioteca de la Torre Mugiwara ya que había llegado de la Universidad muy tarde y la pelinegra solo iba para dejar unos libros…_

 _ **\- ¿No me digas que me estabas esperando?, Fufufufu-**_ _habló Robin, pero sin obtener respuesta, la pelinegra se acercaba para sorprenderse con lo que Zoro estaba leyendo con detenimiento…_

 _ **-No escuche cuando llegaste Robin, Sanji dejo tu cena en el cuarto piso-**_ _habló Zoro mientras seguía leyendo sobre la historia del Iaido y en especial sobre las distintas técnicas que usaban los espadachines de aquella época…_

 _ **-Después de lo ocurrido hace un año, no puedo darme el lujo de que todo sea fuerza física, necesito mejorar mis conocimientos-**_ _habló Zoro mientras Robin sonreía discretamente y se sentaba junto al peliverde para ayudarle en la mejora de su técnica…"_

 **-No conoces nada de mí, así que cállate voz de silbato-** habló Zoro deteniendo un impacto con su katana, empezando a crear una técnica para acabar con la pelea contra el agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai** \- habló Zoro preparando su técnica, confundiendo a Pica que reconocía el estilo que utilizaría el peliverde, provocando una carcajada en el agente de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¿Santoryu?, ¡solo tienes una espada, idiota!** \- exclamó Pica, pero al observar detalladamente la postura de Zoro, el agente notaba como una imagen se reflejaba en el peliverde mostrando una katana en su mano libre y otra en su boca…

 **\- ¡Muere maldito! -** habló Pica acelerando para cortar a Zoro, pero empezando a girar su katana, el peliverde asestaba un corte que destrozaba la espada del agente de Baroque Works, derrotándolo por completo…

Finalizada la batalla, el peliverde cortaba la puerta para hallarse solamente con Robin, la cual sonreía al reconocer a Zoro…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Robin? -** preguntó Zoro liberando a la pelinegra, la cual, al estar libre, abrazaba fuertemente al peliverde, mientras este notaba la ausencia del maestro Clover…

 **-Te llevare junto a Nami y los demás, buscare a Clover-** habló Zoro intentando tranquilizar a Robin, pero afianzando el abrazo, el peliverde notaba que la pelinegra estaba llorando mientras susurraba unas últimas palabras…

 **-Clover ofreció su vida para que La Santa Inquisición me dejara libre-**

En la parte donde Luffy peleaba….

 **\- ¡No me jodas!, ¡Ace nunca hubiera estado con ustedes!** \- exclamó Luffy mientras Teach seguía tomando whisky, viendo la expresión del pelinegro y carcajeando por la sorpresa de lo revelado…

- **Portgas D. Ace y su novia Nojiko, ayudaron indirectamente a Baroque Works ya que trabajaron en el diseño de la construcción de nuestras bases-** habló Teach arrojando la botella vacía de whisky al suelo, mientras Luffy aceleraba para depositar un puñetazo en el rostro de Mr. 1 arrojándolo contra la pared, derrumbándola por completo…

 **-Eso dolió mocoso-** habló Teach con sangre corriendo por su nariz, por lo que sabiendo que había iniciado una pelea, el agente de Baroque Works extendía su brazo, mostrando un guante negro que creaba un remolino negro…

 **-Kurouzo-** habló Teach activando el remolino, mientras Luffy sentía que era atraído por Mr. 1 sin que el pelinegro pudiera evitarlo, llegando hasta el agente que carcajeando depositaba un golpe en el abdomen de Luffy, haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre…

 **\- ¡AHHHHHH, DUELE MUCHO! -** exclamó Luffy tocando su abdomen mientras seguía vomitando sangre, haciendo que Teach carcajeara volviendo a activar su técnica, para tomar a Luffy y depositarle un golpe en la espalda haciendo que el pelinegro escupiera más sangre y casi perdiendo la consciencia…

 **-Así que Teach ya está haciendo de las suyas-** habló Enel apagando una pantalla, mientras Nami, Deva, Law y Tony llegaban, notando el daño en Sanji y en especial la chica que estaba al lado del rubio…

 **-Mr. 3, Enel "Dios del Rayo"-** habló Law mientras el agente de Baroque Works suspiraba sabiendo como desestabilizar a los jóvenes "ayudantes" de Dragon, que seguían alertas de los movimientos de Enel…

 **-Deberían ayudar a Monkey D. Luffy-** habló Enel atrayendo la atención de Nami que observaba como la televisión era prendida, mostrando a Luffy que era golpeado por Teach que se divertía al ver la sangre que salpicaba en su rostro…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami en lágrimas al ver que Luffy se arrastraba dejando un camino de sangre y Teach volvía a golpearlo en la espalda, haciendo que el pelinegro escupiera muchísima sangre…

 **\- ¡Hay que ayudarlo Law! -** exigió Nami, pero Enel empezaba a atacar, evitando que los presentes escaparan y de paso divirtiéndose al ver como la pelinaranja lloraba al ver a su novio casi muerto…

 **\- ¿Por qué Luffy-ya no se defiende? -** preguntó Law mientras Enel seguía notando que Mr. 1 hacia uso de una de las habilidades más poderosas de Baroque Works…

 **-La habilidad de Teach es llamado "bloqueo"-** habló Enel atrayendo la atención de los presentes que seguían observando como Luffy era atraído de nueva sin que pudiese golpear al agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Aquel que sea tocado con sus guantes perderá su fuerza por 5 minutos-** habló Enel haciendo que Nami hiciera una hipótesis sobre las habilidades de cada número principal y se lo comentara a Eigel por el auricular de comunicación…

 **\- ¿Y por qué nos cuentas eso tan fácilmente? -** preguntó Nami, por lo que, preparando electricidad de sus guantes, Mr. 3 se preparaba para atacar a la pelinaranja, a Law, a Deva y a Tony…

 **-Primero, Teach no es un camarada para mí, segundo, ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de aquí, la orden de Akainu-sama fue definitiva-** habló Enel haciendo que los chicos supieran de la magnitud de la batalla mientras el agente de Baroque Works pronunciaba unas palabras…

 **-TODOS USTEDES DEBEN MORIR-**

En la zona donde Luffy peleaba contra Teach, el pelinegro se retorcía del dolor, pero viendo borroso el lugar, se percataba de una pantalla donde sus amigos peleaban contra Enel…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy confundiendo a Teach que creía que el pelinegro estaba alucinando después de la paliza que le estaba acomodando, lo que provocó una carcajada en el agente de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡No te preocupes por mí!, ¡Te prometí que no moriré! -** exclamó Luffy mostrando su rostro ensangrentado y levantándose, mientras Nami miraba la expresión de su novio, asintiendo al saber que ella confiaba plenamente en él…

 **\- ¡Ze hahahaha, sí que eres estúpido! -** exclamó Teach preparando un nuevo ataque, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, una persona golpeaba al agente de Baroque Works, mientras levantaba un sombrero de paja y pronunciaba unas palabras…

 **-Bien dicho Luffy, es hora del golpe final contra Baroque Works-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 52**

* * *

 **¿Quien ha salvado a Luffy?...  
**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Viendo la referencia de la cual nadie se dio cuenta, Schneider merecia una mención en este fic con una personalidad que fui creando mientras recordaba mi fic "La destrucción de las akumas no mi"... En ese punto dibuje un escenario futuro de este personaje (ya que murió muy joven) y el resultado fue grato para mi... Dentro del tema de las pérdidas, intentare que las muertes sean por una razón sustentada, nunca hare una muerte para aumentar el drama ya que siento que varios lectores piensan que tal vez Luffy muera al final de este fic... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: No te preocupes, Luffy no morirá... Suena a spoiler lo se, pero quiero que mis lectores no caigan en clichés repetidos de otros fics, ya que por algo busco ser distinto y crear distintas perspectivas... Las ideas de fics son 50% mi cerebro troll, 30% imagenes LuNa y 20% es secreto, hahahaha... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Dimitri vivirá en nuestros kokoros, T_T... Sigo agradeciendo tu apoyo ya que gracias a ello, hare muchisimas historias... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Cuando recibi la notificación y vi la hora lo unico que paso por mi mente fue "Wow, hay personas que leen mis fics en madrugada, shishishishi"... Yo no lo llamaria un don, simplemente he conocido personas que me guiaron para pulir mis historias y uno de mis principales pilares es lograr que ustedes se inunden y empapen de este fic... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: España, escritora, y te llamas Sara... Te llamas igual que otra de mis nakamas que también radica en España, shishishishi... Gracias por el apoyo y como digo es mutuo, ya que me quedo perplejo por tu forma de escribir y narrar... Espero que el cansancio no te pague factura y alzo mis banderitas de apoyo... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Bueno, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	53. Lena D Leorante

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Primero disculpen la tardanza, en verdad el trabajo me atrapó y luego estoy batallando con mi nuevo tatuaje que ni mover mis brazos podía, (Sin embargo mi tatuaje lo vale)...**

 **Este capítulo revela uno de los amores más puros que existen: El amor de una madre... Les sugiero agregar el OST "Mother Sea" en versión extendida y dejarse llevar por la lectura...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capítulo 53: Lena D. Leorante

" _ **\- ¡Ahí va el golpe de baba de Luffy-kun! -**_ _exclamaba una mujer de pelo color oscuro cargando a un bebé encima de Dragon, el cual suspiraba por las locuras de su esposa…_

 _ **\- ¿Hoy cenarás con nosotros Dragon o te irás como siempre?**_ _\- preguntó la mujer viendo directamente al hombre, el cual acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo y preparaba unos documentos en un portafolio para retirarse…_

 _ **-Lo siento Lena, sabes que desde que Roger desapareció, Akainu y yo tenemos más trabajo en la Organización-**_ _habló Dragon haciendo que la pelinegra mostrara un semblante triste viendo a su hijo, diciendo unas últimas palabras a su esposo…_

 _ **-Se que yo puedo entender y perdonar tu comportamiento, pero Luffy-kun sufrirá mucho tu ausencia- "**_

 **\- ¿Shanks? -** preguntó Luffy lastimado siendo levantado por el pelirrojo, que acomodaba el sombrero de paja en la cabeza del pelinegro y notaba que Teach se levantaba para seguir peleando…

 **-Tu rival es Akainu, sigue adelante, uno de mis ayudantes sanará tus heridas lo suficiente para que luches-** habló Shanks mientras Luffy asentía y rápidamente se movía para llegar al siguiente nivel, la oficina principal de Akainu, dejando al pelirrojo alistarse para pelear contra Teach…

 **-Luffy-san permítame tratar sus heridas-** habló una elite de Nuevo Mundo, pero el pelinegro tambaleándose y sangrando por su frente evitaba a la chica, caminando hacia las escaleras del castillo…

 **\- ¿Luffy-san? -** preguntó la ayudante siendo ignorada por el pelinegro que se apoyaba contra la pared, recordando las palabras de Akainu la primera vez que lo había derrotado, después de la muerte de Ace…

 **-Déjalo, Aurora-chan-** habló Eigel desde el auricular de la chica, ya que el agente de Dragon notaba que Luffy buscaba respuestas que su padre había dejado a medias…

 **\- ¿Seguro que quieres escuchar la verdad en boca de Akainu? -** preguntó Eigel hablando a través del auricular con Luffy, el cual respiraba agitadamente y se quitaba el audífono, rompiéndolo para sorpresa del agente de Dragon…

" _ **\- ¡¿Quién quiere avioncito?!-**_ _habló Lena jugando con Luffy de bebé, mientras éste carcajeaba siendo alzado por su madre que lo llevaba por toda la casa, hasta caer en una cama donde la mujer abrazaba a su hijo con mucho amor…_

 _ **-Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Luffy-kun**_ _\- finalizó Lena besando la frente de Luffy mientras suspiraba y la mujer deseaba que su esposo estuviera disfrutando a su familia…"_

 **-Te felicito por haber llegado hasta aquí-** habló Akainu aplaudiendo sarcásticamente mientras Luffy miraba con odio al hombre que alguna vez fuese amigo de su padre y sin más, depositaba un impacto que el líder de Baroque Works detenía…

 **\- ¡Esta vez eliminaré aquel vestigio que Dragon y Lena se esforzaron en proteger! -** exclamó Akainu, pero activando de golpe su segunda marcha, Luffy golpeaba con fuerza al líder de Baroque Works, estrellándolo contra el sistema de cámaras de todo el castillo, mostrando su pelea en los lugares donde había batallas…

 **\- ¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A NOMBRAR A MI MADRE! -** exclamó Luffy mostrando lágrimas mientras en la habitación de la pelea con Enel, Nami notaba la tristeza reflejada en las palabras del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡¿Quieres saber cómo murió tu madre y como tu estúpido padre no pudo salvarla?!-** exclamó Akainu limpiándose la sangre en su boca y empezando a contar sobre aquella incógnita que rondaba en la cabeza de Luffy…

Sin embargo, notando el gesto del pelinegro, Akainu revelaba algo de enorme relevancia, sin saber que todos los presentes en el castillo escucharían…

 **-O mejor aún, te contaré aquello que Dragon me platicó una vez….**

 **Como conoció a Lena D. Leorante-**

 **(FLASHBACK)**

En una zona marginada de Sao Paulo, Brasil, un hombre caminaba resguardándose de la lluvia mientras notaba el nivel de pobreza en aquel barrio…

 **\- ¡Lárgate, estúpida Lena!, ¡Si no traes tu cuota diaria, olvida que tienes un hogar! -** exclamó una mujer gorda arrojando al suelo a una chica de pelo negro corto, que solo portaba un vestido blanco y que, a pesar de estar un poco desnutrida, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y grandes pechos, haciéndola hermosa a la vista…

- **Como si necesitara de un hogar que abusa de los demás-** susurro la chica ocultando su mirada mientras un anciano salía de aquel refugio para hablar con la pelinegra que seguía mojándose bajo la lluvia…

 **-Lena-chan, no debiste darle tu dinero para complementar mi cuota, yo iré y hablaré con la casera…-** habló el anciano siendo interrumpido ya que la chica tomaba su brazo para evitar que ambos fueran echados de ese refugio…

 **-Déjelo así Ossan, yo aún soy joven, soportaré, shishishishi-** habló Lena esbozando una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que el anciano llorara por la bondad de la chica, misma que lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo…

Yéndose el anciano, Lena cambiaba su semblante, dejando que la lluvia ocultase sus lágrimas mientras la chica golpeaba fuerte el suelo sabiendo que esa noche no comería nada…

 **-Si sigues bajo este aguacero pescaras un resfriado** \- habló Dragon cubriendo con su paraguas a Lena, la cual notaba el porte de aquel hombre con un tatuaje en su rostro…

 **\- ¡¿Quieres pelear?!, ¡Si buscas aprovecharte de mí, créeme que patearé tu trasero!** \- exclamó Lena tomando una postura de batalla, pero un sonido de hambre provocó que la chica cayera de rodillas, revelando lo cansada que estaba ese día…

 **-No busco hacerte daño, si quieres cenemos y después de eso podrás patearme el trasero-** habló Dragon poniendo su abrigo encima de Lena, la cual asentía notando lo cálido de la prenda…

 **\- ¡Más carne, por favor! -** exclamó Lena comiendo rápidamente y atrayendo la atención de los comensales que no podían creer el apetito de la chica que lucía esbelta a pesar del enorme abrigo que portaba…

 **-Se nota que te gusta ayudar al prójimo-** habló Dragon tomando su taza con café, haciendo que Lena terminara de comer, cambiando su semblante totalmente para sorpresa del pelinegro…

 **-De que sirve si la gente seguirá sufriendo, el caso más claro es éste, tú me ayudas, pero siendo extranjero te iras y yo regresare a mi rutina para sobrevivir-** habló Lena dejando perplejo a Dragon que, revelando una sonrisa discreta, sabía que su búsqueda no había sido en vano…

 **-En ese caso únete a mi Organización, ayúdame a cambiar el panorama del mundo-** habló Dragon extendiendo su mano, por lo que, notando la sinceridad en las palabras de ese pelinegro, Lena asentía y seguía charlando alegremente mientras la lluvia caía en aquel lugar…

Tres años después…

 **-Se nota que tú y Dragon-san tienen buena química, ¿Por qué no son pareja? -** habló una mujer de la organización, haciendo que Lena se ruborizara y ladeara su cabeza mientras observaba como Dragon entrenaba mostrando su cuerpo trabajado…

Una noche, Lena salía tarde de la organización Nuevo Mundo, por lo que, notando la tranquilidad del momento, una gota de lluvia caía en la mejilla de la pelinegra, indicando que empezaba a llover…

 **-Esto me recuerda la primera vez que nos conocimos-** habló Dragon cubriendo con un paraguas a Lena, mientras el pelinegro notaba que la mujer estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Lena? -** preguntó Dragon, por lo que, sin recibir respuesta, el hombre era abrazado por Lena que dejaba que las lágrimas de sus ojos fluyeran libremente apoyada en el pecho del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Por más que nos esforcemos, nunca podremos hallar una igualdad en el mundo! -** exclamó Lena llorando haciendo que Dragon comprendiera que la chica tenía en verdad una voluntad inquebrantable…

- **Sé que es difícil, pero no imposible Lena-** habló Dragon limpiando con suavidad las lágrimas en el rostro de la pelinegra, la cual reafirmaba su abrazo mientras la lluvia caía, dejando que ambos se apoyaran mutuamente…

Dos años después, Roger desaparecía de Nuevo Mundo y Luffy nacía para alegrar el corazón de Lena…

 **\- ¿Qué significa que Akainu-san desea cambiar la Organización?** \- preguntó Lena cargando a Luffy dormido, mientras Dragon le mostraba a su esposa las ideas de Akainu que distaban completamente a los ideales de Nuevo Mundo…

 **-No quiero que el futuro de Luffy se arruine-** habló Lena preocupada, por lo que, notando ese gesto, Dragon apretaba su puño, tomando su chamarra para salir y de una vez arreglar todo con Akainu…

 **\- ¡¿Dónde vas Dragon?!, ¿¡Que tienes pensado hacer?!-** exclamó Lena despertando a Luffy que empezaba a llorar mientras Dragon se acercaba para calmar a su hijo y esposa…

 **-Expulsaré de Nuevo Mundo a Akainu-** finalizó Dragon yéndose, pero a lo lejos varios agentes de Nuevo Mundo cambiaban su apariencia portando trajes oscuros y un hombre salía de una limosina mostrándose como Akainu…

 **-Terminemos con esto, "Baroque Works"-** habló Akainu tirando el puro que fumaba, creando fuego en la pastura de aquella pradera donde estaba la casa de Dragon y Lena…

 **\- ¿Un incendio? -** preguntó Dragon alertado mientras Lena entraba a su casa, para llamar a los agentes de Nuevo Mundo ya que la pelinegra había notado a los hombres de traje negro….

- **Tus ideales están errados, Akainu** \- habló Dragon mientras el ex líder carcajeaba y sacaba una pistola apuntando al pelinegro, logrando que los que alguna vez fueran agentes de Nuevo Mundo, se burlaran de Dragon…

 **-Nuevo Mundo está a un paso de su fin, ¿Qué tiene de malo beneficiar a personas que pueden pagar por nuestros servicios? -** preguntó Akainu sin remordimiento, mientras que en un cuarto de la casa de Dragon, Lena terminaba por acostar a su hijo Luffy, depositando un beso en su frente…

 **\- ¿Ves que no puedes responder? -** preguntó Akainu siendo interrumpido por un tremendo puñetazo que le propinaba Lena, sorprendiendo a Dragon por la fuerza que impregnaba la chica en el golpe…

 **\- ¡Desde que te conocí, supe que eras una escoria! -** exclamó Lena furiosa mientras Akainu se levantaba escupiendo sangre viendo el semblante que mostraba la pelinegra…

 **-Eres una chica estúpida-** habló Akainu depositando una patada hacia Lena que se defendía siendo arrojada contra una ventana de la casa de campo, alertando a Dragon que era rodeado por agentes de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡Disparen a la casa!** \- exclamó Akainu haciendo que los subordinados empezaran a disparar logrando que Dragon iniciara una pelea contra los agentes que acompañaban a Akainu...

 **\- ¡Luffy, Lena! -** exclamó Dragon mientras camionetas llegaban mostrando a agentes de Nuevo Mundo que llegaban para auxiliar a su líder y detener esa pelea que apenas daba inicio…

Mientras la batalla se prolongaba, Dragon entraba a su casa buscando a su esposa mientras notaba todas las marcas de balazos, preocupado por el peor escenario que podría suceder…

 **\- ¡LENA! -** exclamó Dragon entrando a la habitación de Luffy, por lo que, revisando el lugar, el pelinegro se calmaba al ver que su esposa estaba acostada en la cama abrazando a su hijo, sin embargo, ese gesto cambiaba al ver que la mujer volteaba…

 **-Luffy por fin dijo mamá, te digo que mi hijo será muy listo-** susurro Lena con su ropa ensangrentada logrando que Dragon notara que su esposa había recibido balazos durante el tiroteo…

 **-Si no hubieses llegado a mi vida, nunca hubiera tenido el placer de ser la madre de mi Luffy-kun-** susurro Lena besando la frente de su hijo, mientras Dragon se acercaba sabiendo que el daño en su esposa indicaba que estaba por morir…

 **-Dragon, procura que Luffy-kun nunca sufra los estragos de nuestra organización-** habló Lena mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y la mujer derramaba lagrimas sabiendo su inminente muerte…

 **-Pero si llega el caso en que tenga que involucrarse, ¡entrénalo para que sea capaz de proteger lo que ama! -** exclamó Lena bañada en lágrimas apretando con fuerza la mano de Dragon mientras la mujer esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, misma que se vería reflejada en su hijo, Monkey D. Luffy…

 **-Te amo Dragon y también te amo Luffy, me han hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo-** susurro Lena soltando la mano de Dragon mientras Luffy se despertaba llorando, como si el bebé se hubiese dado cuenta de la muerte de su madre…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Cómo supiste todo lo demás sucedido? -** preguntó Akainu escupiendo sangre, ya que recibía un puñetazo en su abdomen por parte de Luffy que activaba su segunda marcha para incrementar la potencia del impacto…

 **-Mi padre me contó todo antes de enfrentarme a ti-** habló Luffy en lágrimas mientras arrojaba a Akainu contra otro cuarto sorprendiendo a todos por la explosión provocada por el impacto…

 **\- ¡Me parece perfecto!, es momento de enseñarle al mundo el poder de Baroque Works, ya no tengo nada que tratar contigo, con el estúpido de Dragon y con el pasado de tu idiota madre-** habló Akainu desde la nube de polvo provocada por el impacto, haciendo que Luffy apareciera frente al líder depositando un golpe con su segunda marcha activada…

 **\- ¡Quema! -** exclamó Luffy cayendo al suelo con su mano quemada mientras lo demás se sorprendían al ver que Akainu salía portando un traje robótico del cual surgía magma…

 **\- ¡Hagamos que todo el mundo y tu imbécil padre sepan el destino de lo que les pasa a los que osan retarme!** \- exclamó Akainu con mirada de psicópata preparando su puño, creando un pilar de magma que Luffy esquivaba con esfuerzo mientras observaba como todo era derretido…

Mientras iniciaba esa pelea, Akainu encendía un botón en su traje para dar comienzo a una transmisión mundial, alertando a los Versalles, al padre de Sanji y a Dragon que recibía los reportes de los ataques…

 **-Nunca pensé que Akainu en verdad buscara destruir a Luffy, eso significa que mi hijo y sus amigos en verdad son un peligro para Baroque Works** \- habló Dragon mientras observaba la pelea de su hijo y Akainu, logrando que el líder de Nuevo Mundo recordara las palabras de Lena y diera una orden para proteger a su hijo…

 **\- ¡Sabo, viaja hacia Japón y ayuda a tu hermano! -** exclamó Dragon, logrando que el rubio esbozara una sonrisa asintiendo mientras hablaba con Koala para ir rápidamente al lugar de la pelea de su hermano…

De regreso con Enel…

 **\- ¿Qué es esa vara de metal?, has logrado detener y desviar mis rayos-** habló Enel mientras Nami sonreía y tanto Law junto con Tony asestaban golpes, desestabilizando al agente de Baroque Works…

 **-Despierta Sanji-kun-** habló Deva terminando de desatar al rubio, el cual abriendo los ojos lentamente, notaba que la pelirroja esbozaba una sonrisa cálida al ver el estado de Sanji…

 **\- ¿Deva-chan? -** preguntó Sanji levantándose mientras la pelirroja empezaba a desatar a Eilen, siendo interrumpida por el rubio que abrazaba a la chica por la espalda mostrándole todo su agradecimiento…

 **-Así que Luffy está peleando contra Akainu-** susurro Sanji viendo la pantalla donde la pelea se transmitía, así que, encendiendo un cigarrillo, el rubio se dirigía hacia la salida, detalle que notaba Deva que terminaba por desatar a una inconsciente Eilen…

 **-Les encargo a ese agente, yo ayudaré a Luffy-** habló Sanji expulsando humo del cigarro haciendo que Nami esbozara una sonrisa al ver que el rubio volvía a ser el mismo de antes…

 **\- ¡Sanji-kun! -** exclamó Nami atrayendo la atención del rubio que volteaba para escuchar las palabras de la pelinaranja que seguía protegiendo a sus amigos de los rayos de Enel…

 **\- ¡Regresa con vida junto con Luffy y no hagan alguna estupidez! -** finalizó Nami, por lo que volteando para mirar a Deva que con la mirada le daba a entender lo mismo, el rubio comprendía que no solamente los hombres habían entrenado para proteger lo que amaban…

 **-Captado, mis ángeles-** concluyo Sanji saliendo mientras Enel notaba que la voluntad de esos chicos había aumentado gracias a la pelea de Luffy contra Akainu…

Corriendo por el pasillo, Sanji se encontraba con Zoro, el cual volteaba para llegar con Luffy dándole a entender al rubio que ambos ayudarían al pelinegro…

Mientras la transmisión ocurría, en un lugar oculto en una zona lujosa…

 **-Rob Lucci, Gild Tesoro y Donquixote Doflamingo han llegado** \- habló un subordinado de traje blanco mientras cinco figuras permanecían pendientes de la pelea de Luffy y Akainu…

 **-A partir de este momento dejan Baroque Works, las cosas que temíamos están despertando, mientras los "D" sigan naciendo, la historia se repetirá-** habló un anciano que mostraba una enorme cicatriz en su rostro mientras limpiaba una katana y los tres inquisidores notaban que Baroque Works entraba en su decadencia…

 **-Esperemos el resultado, en base a eso sabremos qué estrategia tomar para erradicar a esa amenaza-** habló otro anciano que era muy alto y seguía leyendo informes que tenían escrito el título de "La Voluntad de D" y mostraba varias fotografías de Luffy, Dragon, Ace, Lena y finalmente Roger…

 **\- ¡Lideres ha llegado el inquisidor Zero!** \- exclamó un subordinado atrayendo la atención de los tres inquisidores que notaban la llegada de su líder, mientras uno de los ancianos revelaba el nombre de aquel agente que sonreía al ver la pelea de Luffy…

 **-El inquisidor Zero….**

 **Allen Zfer-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 53**

* * *

 **Valió la pena la espera?  
**

 **Se acerca el fin de Baroque Works?**

 **Les gusto mi representación de la madre de Luffy en este fic?...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO**

 **-YARELIS: Pues Luffy peleará contra Akainu asi que la misión recae en Akagami Shanks, shishishishishi... Ese 20% de mis ideas seguira oculto y lo revelare cuando sea mi ultimo dia en Fanfiction... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Aun falta muchos caminos que recorrer para mejorar mi escritura pero gracias a su apoyo, yo sigo adelante, shishishishi... Es bueno ver las teorias que ustedes crean, porque me da a entender que puedo escribir un fic estructurado y no uno plano... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: ¡Le atinaste, nakama! shishishishi... Se acerca el ultimo arco de esta historia y espero pueda responder todas sus preguntas... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Responder preguntas debo:**

 **1.-Conexiones Pasadas ha llegado a su 84% de escritura, mis miniresumenes me han mostrado ese calculo, ya que se acerca el arco final...**

 **2.-La akuma no mi que quisiera consumir seria la Hie Hie no mi... Ser un hombre hielo me haría traer una nevada en mi México querido, shishishi...**

 **Esperando te guste la historia, te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-REVOLUCIONZR: Mientras siga contando con su apoyo, seguire esforzándome para llevarles más capitulos, shishishishi... Un abrazo de Bepo mi amiga Sara...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: No te preocupes yo también actualizo tarde, shishishishi... Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Espero el trabajo no me absorba de nuevo y pueda actualizar como es debido...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y sigan sonriendo...**


	54. El Fin de Baroque Works

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo... :3**

 **54 capitulos...**

 **Recuerdo que cuando decidi escribir este long fic, mis primeras palabras fueron: ¿Seran menos capitulos que Fragmentos del Pasado"? y creanme que me causa sorpresa ver que llegué al 85% de mi trabajo...**

 **Con este capítulo terminamos con uno de los rivales odiados por ser responsables de varias muertes a lo largo de mi historia...**

 **Sin embargo, el próximo capítulo da inicio al arco final de mi fic y por ello me tomaré un descanso de aproximadamente una semana para enfocarme en mi trabajo y traerles los últimos capitulos que revelaran todo...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 54: El Fin de Baroque Works

 _ **(-En otras noticias, en muchas partes del mundo, Baroque Works está siendo acorralado por la policía internacional del mundo y se espera sea su fin-**_ _habló el anunciador de noticias mostrando imágenes de los ataques a las sedes de la organización de Akainu…_

 _-_ _ **A nivel mundial se está transmitiendo la pelea del líder, Akainu Baroque contra el joven que ha hecho cosas temerarias, Monkey D. Luffy-**_ _seguía hablando el anunciador de noticias, revelando la pelea entre un escenario de lava que derretía todas las cosas a su alrededor…)_

 **-VOLT VARI-** exclamó Enel lanzando un rayo con dos dedos, haciendo que Nami detuviera momentáneamente el impacto ya que la fuerza del agente de Baroque Works, aumentaba por el enojo de haber sido lastimado…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Tony al ver como su amiga era arrojada por la fuerza del rayo mientras el pelicafe depositaba un golpe en el rostro de Enel, enfureciéndolo debido a lo molesto que eran los jóvenes…

 **-Me toca "Chopper-ya"-** habló Law preparando un ataque, siendo interrumpido por Enel que tomaba por los hombros al pelicafe, alertando a los que estaban peleando…

 **\- ¡EL THOR! -** exclamó Enel electrocutando a Tony, detalle que Tristan escuchaba por el auricular, preocupándola por el daño que recibiría el pelicafe…

 **\- ¡Tony! -** exclamó Deva mientras Enel soltaba a Tony, el cual era ayudado por Law que notaba que su amigo estaba inconsciente por aquella tremenda descarga eléctrica que había recibido…

 **\- ¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos! -** exclamó Nami activando su arma, la cual disparaba un impacto en el abdomen de Enel, haciendo que el agente creara su técnica con resultados distintos ya que la pelinaranja lograba desviar la descarga eléctrica hacia el agente de Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡Bien hecho Nami-ya! -** exclamó Law saltando hacia Enel, mostrando que el elite portaba un alambre de metal que usaba para juntar las manos del agente de Baroque Works, aumentando el daño que recibía…

 **\- ¡ESTO ES POR MI HERMANO DEVON, POR DAÑAR A MIS AMIGOS Y POR DAÑAR A SANJI-KUN! -**

Exclamó Deva activando los guantes que Eigel le había entregado, mientras Nami era retirada por Law, dejando que la pelirroja impactara directamente contra Enel, haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre y arrojándolo fuera del castillo, lo que indicaba su derrota total…

 **\- ¡Derrotamos a Enel! -** exclamó Nami, por lo que viendo que Law ayudaba a Tony, la pelinaranja se acercaba para festejar con Deva, llevándose una sorpresa respecto al estado de la pelirroja…

 **-Todo acabó Nami-chan, Eigel-san perdóneme por no hacerle caso, pero no me arrepiento de cómo terminé, siempre y cuando mi hermano haya sido vengado-** susurro Deva en lágrimas y arrodillada mientras Nami llegaba y abrazaba por la espalda a su amiga, que mostraba sus brazos ensangrentados y sin movimiento alguno debido a que estaban destrozados…

Recordando a la chica que estaba inconsciente junto a Sanji, Law volteaba para darse cuenta que Eilen ya no se encontraba en esa zona…

 **-Law aplica los primeros auxilios a Deva-chan, aunque sé que no podrá usar sus brazos de nuevo-** habló Eigel mientras el elite asentía y acercándose a las chicas, daba inicio al tratamiento de Deva…

 **-Robin está con Eigel, lo mejor es que regresen a la camioneta de vigilancia** \- habló Shanks llegando con los chicos, mientras el pelirrojo arrojaba un sombrero de paja que Nami recibía…

 **-Iré con Luffy, Franky ya se está recuperando y lo más probable es que solo quede Akainu-** finalizó Shanks alegrando a Nami, pero en su mente, el pelirrojo recordaba las palabras del agente de Baroque Works, Marshall D. Teach…

" _ **\- Ze hahahaha, aun no es tiempo para pelear contigo, sin embargo, avísales a Dragon y sus lamebotas, que "ellos" aparecerán dentro de poco-**_ _habló Teach hundiéndose en una sombra, alertando a Shanks que notaba que el verdadero enemigo apenas daba señales de aparecer…"_

En la pelea de Akainu contra Luffy…

 **\- ¿Por qué te escondes, Luffy? -** preguntó Akainu mientras el pelinegro se escondía de los ataques de magma que derretían todo y aumentaban el calor de la zona de batalla, pareciendo en verdad un infierno…

 **-Necesito avisarles a los demás sobre que evacuen este sitio que se ha vuelto peligroso-** susurro Luffy el cual notaba como Akainu lo localizaba y depositaba un puñetazo llegando a tocar el hombro de Luffy y por ende quemándolo…

 **\- ¡Ahhhh, maldición! -** exclamó Luffy notando su hombro quemado mientras Akainu preparaba otro ataque que todo indicaba el pelinegro no podría evitar, pero una katana detenía el impacto mientras una patada daba de lleno contra Akainu enviándolo contra una pared…

 **\- ¿Estas bien Luffy? -** preguntó Sanji auxiliando al pelinegro, el cual asentía y notaba como Akainu salía de los escombros expulsando mucha lava de sus puños dando contra varias estructuras del castillo…

 **-Hay que avisar a los demás que Akainu busca destruir este sito, que evacuen-** habló Luffy agitado haciendo que Zoro avisara por su auricular a Eigel, que movilizaba sus tropas para retirarse del sitio…

 **-Zoro, Sanji, necesito su ayuda para destruir su traje, después de eso yo derrotaré a Akainu** \- habló Luffy mientras sus amigos asentían y el líder de Baroque Works liberaba explosiones de magma, furioso de lo sucedido con su organización…

 **\- ¡Ahora! -** exclamó Luffy activando su segunda marcha mientras Sanji y Zoro aceleraban y hacían sus técnicas con un resultado desfavorable ya que Akainu se protegía con lava y viendo la estrategia de Luffy, el líder de Baroque Works por primera vez depositaba un golpe de magma en el pecho del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamaron Sanji y Zoro al ver como el pelinegro era arrojado por el impacto, escupiendo sangre y con humo surgiendo de su pecho mientras Akainu carcajeaba por ese golpe…

 **\- ¡Ceja rizada ayuda a Luffy!, ¡Yo detendré a este bastardo! -** exclamó Zoro asestando un corte contra Akainu, pero el calor sofocaba al peliverde que era vencido por un pilar de magma que el líder de Baroque Works creaba…

 **\- ¡NUNCA PODRAN DERROTARME! -**

Exclamó Akainu creando lava y por ende una enorme explosión que destruía todo a su alrededor, mientras el líder de Baroque Works mostraba una mirada de psicópata a través de las pantallas que transmitían la pelea…

En las afueras del castillo en un campamento improvisado por Nuevo Mundo…

 **-Chicos tengan cuidado-** susurro Kaya rezando mientras en la transmisión, Eigel analizaba el tremendo poder de Akainu, buscando un punto débil hasta que ocurría la explosión que alertaba a los presentes…

 **\- ¡Shanks!, ¡¿Ya llegaste con ellos?!-** exclamó Eigel hablando por el auricular mientras en otra zona, un hombre pelirrojo dejaba a Luffy junto a Zoro y Sanji, conectándose para responder…

 **-Pude salvarlos, maldito Akainu** \- susurro Shanks agitado, mientras Luffy recuperaba la consciencia visualizando al pelirrojo que volteaba esbozando una sonrisa hacia el pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Luffy?, porque si no, Nami me golpeará hahahaha-** susurro Shanks tranquilizando al pelinegro el cual se levantaba con esfuerzo y tomaba el hombro del pelirrojo…

 **\- ¡¿Pero y tu brazo, Shanks?!-** exclamó Luffy en lágrimas apoyándose en el pelirrojo que mostraba que había perdido su brazo izquierdo por el golpe de magma de Akainu…

 **-Es un pequeño sacrificio por su futuro, ahora derrotemos a ese imbécil de Akainu-** habló Shanks calmando a Luffy mientras el líder de Baroque Works llegaba y su lava ardía con ímpetu creando un incendio debido a que se encontraban en la bodega de alcohol del castillo…

 **-Yo acabaré con esto-** habló Luffy mientras caminaba hacia Akainu, que carcajeaba al ver que su poder era inmenso y que nadie podría derrotarlo, pero el pelinegro decidía agotar su última oportunidad para acabar la batalla…

" _ **-El "Gear Second" genera estrés en tu cuerpo Luffy-kun, por eso debes usarlo solamente contra enemigos que en verdad pongan en riesgo tu vida-**_ _habló Rayleigh educando a Luffy en aquella técnica, por lo que, escuchando atentamente, Eigel carcajeaba atrayendo la atención del pelinegro y Rayleigh…_

 _ **\- ¿No sería mejor usar ese estrés con adrenalina y terminar la batalla en un solo golpe? -**_ _habló Eigel haciendo que Rayleigh regañara al médico por tan arriesgada "mejora" en la técnica de Luffy…_

 _ **\- ¿Qué te preocupa Rayleigh?, yo curaré a Luffy-kun**_ _\- habló Eigel confiado mientras Rayleigh trataba de que el pelinegro comprendiera el riesgo de usar la idea del comandante médico de Dragon…_

 _ **-Si Luffy-kun usa adrenalina, su corazón trabajara tan rápidamente que puede reventar por el estrés-**_ _habló Rayleigh discutiendo con Eigel mientras Luffy esbozando una sonrisa, preguntaba por el nombre de aquella técnica, haciendo que el médico de Dragon la nombrase…_

 _-_ _ **Seria llamada "Ultima Marcha o Last Gear"- "**_

 **-Me falta una inyección de adrenalina-** habló Eigel revisando su bata medica ya que observaba como Luffy se arrancaba su playera rota mostrando su cuerpo tonificado mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, la inyección de adrenalina…

 **\- ¡No lo hagas Luffy!, ¡Encárguense de esto! -** exclamó Eigel quitándose los aditamentos de comunicación y yéndose hacia el castillo, logrando que Nami se preocupara al ver el gesto de seriedad en Luffy…

 **\- ¡PRIMERO TE DEJARE MEDIO MUERTO Y POSTERIORMENTE TE DARE ASIENTO DE PRIMERA FILA PARA VER CÓMO ASESINO UNO POR UNO A TUS AMIGOS HAHAHAHA!, ¡VERAN COMO BAROQUE WORKS RENACE! -** exclamó Akainu carcajeando haciendo que una vena surgiera en la sien derecha de Luffy, el cual se inyectaba la adrenalina, preparando su última técnica…

 **\- "LAST….**

 **GEAR" …-**

Finalizó Luffy mientras desaparecía dejando perplejo a Akainu que buscaba al pelinegro, el cual apareciendo frente al líder de Baroque Works, alistaba la técnica para acabar con la pelea…

 **\- ¡SIEMPRE INFUNDISTE MIEDO A LA GENTE Y CREIAS QUE ERA LO CORRECTO!, ¡NO SABES CUANTO HICISTE SUFRIR AL MUNDO CON TUS IDEALES ERRADOS!, ¡ESTO ES POR TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN SUFRIDO POR TI Y TU ESTÚPIDA AMBICION! -**

Exclamó Luffy mientras la adrenalina hacia efecto en su corazón y Akainu se protegía sin éxito alguno, ya que el pelinegro depositaba un tremendo golpe que prácticamente hundía el abdomen del líder de Baroque Works, creando miles de ondas de choque que destruían el traje de Akainu haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre, mientras Luffy sentía que su corazón latía velozmente provocando hemorragias internas en su cuerpo…

 **\- ¡LUFFY! -**

Exclamaron todos mientras una enorme explosión ocurría y nadie sabía el resultado de la batalla, ya que todas las transmisiones eran desconectadas por la explosión que sucedía en todo el lugar…

Una silueta caminaba dentro del lugar destruido viendo como Luffy se desangraba casi muriendo por los efectos de la técnica suicida que había realizado…

 **-Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos** \- habló la silueta mientras Luffy escupía sangre y convulsionaba mostrando que estaba cerca del límite de su vida, debido a que todos sus órganos estaban deshechos…

 **-No puedo permitir que mueras, eso cambiaria todo-** habló la silueta que no tenía rostro, pero que mostraba una enorme sonrisa al saber que Akainu había sido derrotado completamente…

 **-Sin embargo, no será gratis, te costará diez años de tu vida-** habló la silueta usando la sangre de Luffy para pintarse el rostro, preparando su mano para sanar al pelinegro…

- **Espero tu generación rompa el destino impuesto por "ellos" o sino habré perdido mi tiempo-** finalizó la silueta clavando su mano en el corazón de Luffy recuperando la composición del órgano y de paso dándole sangre nueva…

 **-Con eso será suficiente** \- finalizó la silueta carcajeando mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el vacío, pronunciando unas últimas palabras…

 **-Desde la generación del Rey Pirata, nadie ha repetido la hazaña, espero que mi apuesta por esta generación sea la correcta-**

Recuperando la consciencia, Shanks notaba como Eigel totalmente perplejo, cargaba a Luffy que estaba herido, pero no había sufrido los estragos del estrés de aquella técnica suicida…

- **Sé que esto es una transmisión en vivo así que seré directo-** habló Eigel reactivando la conexión a todo el mundo mientras varios agentes de Nuevo Mundo arrestaban a un derrotado Akainu y el comandante de Dragon hablaba claramente para que el mundo entendiera todo…

 **\- ¡EL REINADO DE TERROR DE BAROQUE WORKS HA TERMINADO! -**

En todas partes del mundo, la noticia conmocionaba y varias respuestas favorables y desfavorables surgían en distintos lugares…

 **-Estúpido Akainu-** habló un hombre rubio desde las sombras mientras veía la captura del líder de Baroque Works y un subordinado del Germa 66 esperaba las órdenes de su líder…

 **-Dale esta carta al imbécil de Sanji, me importa un bledo lo que haga de su vida-** habló Judge levantándose mientras el subordinado asentía y se retiraba, sabiendo que la alianza nunca se llevaría a cabo…

En el lugar de origen de los Versalles…

 **\- ¡Lideres ancianos, exigimos nuestro regreso a Japón! -** exclamaron los Versalles detrás de la puerta principal donde radicaban las "Estrellas Ancianas", haciendo que uno de los ancianos enfadara al escuchar esas peticiones estúpidas…

 **\- ¿Puedo pasar veteranos? -** preguntó una voz que los ancianos reconocían como Allen, provocando dudas en los lideres al escuchar silencio después de tanto escándalo por parte de los Versalles…

- **Perdón por molestarlos, pero ya traje a la señorita Eilen Baroque-** habló Allen haciendo que los ancianos esbozaran una sonrisa discreta al ver que alrededor del inquisidor yacían los cuerpos asesinados de los Versalles…

Finalmente, en la zona donde había sido la pelea…

 **-Si me hubiese dado permiso antes, pudimos haber ayudado-** habló Sabo llegando a la zona acompañado de Koala mientras ambos veían como Luffy, Zoro y Sanji eran llevados en camillas hacia las ambulancias…

Viendo que los heridos eran tratados, Eigel se sentaba en el borde de una camioneta empezando a llorar por la muerte de Dimitri, gesto que notó Nami, que se acercaba hacia el médico de Dragon…

 **\- ¿Eigel-san? -** preguntó Nami haciendo que el médico se intentara tranquilizar para evitar que la pelinaranja se preocupara más…

 **-Que patético debo verme, no pude ayudar a Dimitri-kun y casi provocó la muerte de Luffy-kun-** susurro Eigel limpiándose las lágrimas y fingiendo una sonrisa, por lo que, viendo fijamente al hombre, Nami lo abrazaba sabiendo la carga que el comandante había sufrido…

 **-Supongo que tú eres la novia de mi hermano menor-** habló Sabo atrayendo la atención de Eigel, que, deshaciendo el abrazo, se retiraba para informar sobre los eventos de aquella pelea…

 **-Soy Nami, mucho gusto-** habló la pelinaranja notando que la chica que acompañaba al rubio era casi parecida a ella, solo que su cabello naranja era más claro y además era corto…

 **-Dejemos las presentaciones para después, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al hospital para ver a Luffy? -** preguntó Sabo esbozando una sonrisa haciendo que Nami asintiera mientras dejaban aquel lugar que ya era acordonado por la policía del lugar…

 **-Por cierto, me llamo Sabo y esta chica es mi ayudante, Koala-** habló Sabo platicando con Nami mientras Koala se presentaba y los agentes de Dragon se reunían con los demás residentes de la Torre Mugiwara…

Esa noche por fin la paz regresaba a los jóvenes que el destino se había encargado de juntar…

Dos días después de la derrota de Baroque Works….

 **-Dragon-san, la transmisión esta lista-** habló una élite de Nuevo Mundo acercándose a su líder, el cual estaba junto a una tumba que tenía inscrito el nombre " _Lena D. Leorante_ " …

- **Sé que cuidaras de Lenin Nantes, ¿por qué no le dijiste de tus sentimientos a Dimitri, Aurora? -** preguntó Dragon caminando hacia su base, dejando a la chica totalmente ruborizada que salía de su trance al recordar la muerte del peliazul…

Llegando a la transmisión, Dragon visualizaba a un preso encadenado a una silla mientras un guardia le quitaba la máscara que cubría su rostro para que el hombre hablara…

 **\- ¡¿Vas a alardear sobre como tu hijo me derrotó, Dragon?!-** exclamó Akainu con mitad de su rostro quemado mientras el líder de Nuevo Mundo notaba todo el daño que había sufrido el líder de Baroque Works…

 **-Sabes que ahora tu ayuda detrás de las sombras te ha abandonado, mejor cuéntame sobre sus planes-** habló Dragon logrando que Akainu carcajeara sabiendo que la verdadera pelea apenas daba inicio, ya que las acciones de Luffy no pasarían por desapercibido…

 **\- ¿Qué es eso que noto en tu voz?, ¿Es miedo, acaso? -** preguntó Akainu mientras Dragon, suspirando sabía que no podría obtener información que claramente el preso desconocía…

 **-Tu organización y tu hijo sentirán el verdadero infierno, "ellos" no son humanos son verdaderos demonios-** habló Akainu carcajeando como psicópata mientras Dragon comprendía del nuevo peligro que rodeaba a Luffy y a sus amigos…

 **-Gracias por su ayuda-** finalizó Dragon mientras los policías hacían el saludo militar y daban por terminada la transmisión con la organización Nuevo Mundo…

Mientras terminaba la conexión, un joven de cabello color blanco y que vestía de policía tomaba la nueva guardia de Akainu, alertando al hombre debido a la sensación de muerte que se respiraba en el aire…

 **\- ¡Cuando termine de comer, llámanos para encadenarlo! -** hablaron los guardias yéndose mientras el joven policía se acercaba a la celda de Akainu, el cual palidecía al escuchar las palabras susurradas por el peliblanco…

 **\- "Ellos" no quieren que hables, adiós Akainu-**

Dos cuerpos asesinados eran hallados por los guardias, uno era el policía y otro era Akainu, mientras afuera del reclusorio, un joven de cabello blanco que portaba un traje blanco en el cual estaba una cruz grabada en la espalda, pronunciaba unas palabras mientras un subordinado le ponía un abrigo encima…

 **-Se nota que el invierno traerá un hermoso paisaje a Japón-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 54**

* * *

 **Segunda vez que la silueta salva a Luffy...**

 **El sacrificio de Deva y Shanks... T_T...**

 **No tengo más que agregar, el ultimo comentario lo tienen ustedes...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Procuro leer todo hasta dos veces para que no haya errores, por eso aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios o al menos saber que lo han leido... Mi tatuaje aun cuando no está terminado, falta una segunda sesión para afinar detalles... (Cuando este terminado subire la foto en Tumblr)... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Pues cuando se junta el trio monstruoso todo es posible... Gracias por tu apoyo y recuerda que no importa si tardas en comentar, todos tenemos momentos que disfrutar u ocupaciones...**

 **-YARELIS: Y que se cumple tu deseo, Luffy derrotó al malnacido de Akainu... Lamentablemente le costó 10 años de su vida, T_T... Gracias por tu apoyo...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Y que se prende! hahahaha... Creo que ser madre en One Piece implica mucho peligro, (Rouge, Bell-mère, Olvia, Otohime)... Gracias por tu apoyo...**

 **Nos vemos en el nuevo capítulo con el inicio del ultimo arco de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**

 **Un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**


	55. El Inicio de una Paz Momentanea

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Con este capítulo doy inicio al último y más importante arco de mi fic...**

 **Aun no defino cuantos capítulos serán ya que los miniresumenes estan sufriendo una reorganización debido a que debo cerrar bien los huecos de la historia...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 55: El Inicio de una Paz Momentánea

Días posteriores a la batalla…

 **\- ¡Oye eso duele Nami! -** exclamó Luffy mientras la pelinaranja jalaba dulcemente la mejilla de su novio y los demás sonreían al ver que su amigo se encontraba mejor después de aquella pelea…

 **-Tiempo sin verte Luffy-kun** \- habló Rayleigh entrando a la habitación donde se recuperaba su alumno, atrayendo la atención de los presentes al ver que Usopp acompañaba al hombre canoso…

 **\- ¿Dónde estabas Usopp-kun? -** preguntó Kaya, pero esbozando una sonrisa, el pelinegro de nariz larga encendía la televisión mostrando algo que sorprendía a sus amigos…

 _ **(-Buenas tardes televidentes, hoy en las noticias, después de la derrota de Baroque Works, al parecer los lugares donde yacían las bases de esta organización han sido destruidos**_ _\- habló el anunciador de noticias mientras las zonas de las bases se derrumbaban para sorpresa de la policía que inspeccionaba los lugares…)_

 **\- ¿Acaso tú? -** preguntó Zoro un poco sorprendido, pero notando el esfuerzo de su amigo, el peliverde le mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo al pelinegro de nariz larga por la ayuda contra Baroque Works…

 **-Usopp-kun cumplió su misión, recuperaremos los lugares y de paso los Versalles no podrán regresar a Japón** \- habló Rayleigh haciendo que los presentes esbozaran una enorme sonrisa al saber que la paz por fin reinaba en su ciudad y que ellos estarían tranquilos…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano menor?!-** exclamó Sabo entrando al cuarto haciendo que Luffy mostrara su característica sonrisa al ver que su hermano lo visitaba después de tanto tiempo…

 **-Baja la voz, idiota** \- habló Koala entrando junto al rubio, atrayendo la atención de los hombres presentes (Usopp, Zoro y Franky) ya que la chica poseía una blusa blanca escotada con olanes sumado a una minifalda ajustada negra y para completar el atuendo, un gorro que se acoplaba al cabello corto de la chica…

 **-Tu novia parece hermana de Nami, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy sonriendo mientras Kaya un poco celosa jalaba la mejilla de Usopp sin delicadeza, Zoro volteaba para otra parte al reconocer la mirada de Robin y Franky carcajeaba al notar como sus amigos recobraban su jovialidad, aquella que se había perdido por Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡¿Novia de este tonto?!, ¡¿Cómo crees Luffy-kun?!-** exclamó Koala totalmente ruborizada mientras Sabo carcajeaba y los presentes en el cuarto platicaban de cómo había sido la pelea, dejando a Robin preocupada por el paradero de su mentor, Matías Clover…

En otro cuarto del hospital donde Tony se recuperaba…

 **\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -** preguntó Tristan que veía como Tony empezaba a quitarse las vendas que cubrían su torso y el pelicafe volteaba recordando la batalla que había tenido…

 **-Siento mi cuerpo aturdido por la descarga eléctrica, pero…-** no pudo continuar Tony ya que la chica lo besaba, dejándolo estático al principio para posteriormente corresponder al contacto…

 **-Sentí mucho miedo al ver como ese sujeto te electrocutaba-** susurro Tristan abrazando a Tony que comprendía que tenía que hacerse más fuerte para proteger lo que quería…

 **-Mientras tu estés conmigo, nada me pasara-** habló Tony sonriendo, lo que hizo que Tristan afianzara el abrazo y tuviera una última petición para el chico que la había enamorado…

 **\- ¿Crees que pueda vivir contigo en la Torre Mugiwara?** -

En las afueras del hospital…

 **-Sanji-sama que bueno que pude encontrarlo** \- hablo un subordinado del Germa 66 el cual estaba muy agitado, confundiendo al rubio que no sabía para que lo buscaba su padre…

 **-Demián, tranquilízate y cuéntame que sucede-** habló Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras el subordinado quedaba perplejo, confundiendo aún más al rubio que seguía esperando a que el hombre se calmase…

 **\- ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?** \- preguntó Demián sorprendido, por lo que, expulsando humo del cigarrillo, Sanji comprendía que, para su familia, los empleados eran simples peones…

 **-Bueno, no importa, su padre, Judge-sama me dijo que le entregara esto-** habló el subordinado entregando la carta escrita por el padre de Sanji, haciendo que el rubio la tomara y leyera su contenido quedando sorprendido…

 **-Demián, nunca regreses al Germa 66, gracias por todo** \- habló Sanji apagando su cigarro mientras tomaba el hombro del subordinado, el cual notaba como el rubio temblaba y su semblante era de alegría…

 **\- "Debo decirle a Deva"-** pensó Sanji por lo que, entrando al hospital, el subordinado quedaba confundido por las palabras del rubio, mientras levantaba la carta del líder del Germa 66, sorprendiéndose por lo escrito…

 **\- "Eres libre…"-**

Llegando a la habitación donde se recuperaba Deva, Sanji pudo observar como Eigel salía del cuarto con un semblante caído hasta que, notando la presencia del rubio, el médico agente de Dragon pasaba a un lado tocando el hombro de Sanji…

 **-Hola Sanji-kun-** habló Deva mientras el rubio entraba y se daba cuenta que la pelirroja tenía sus brazos vendados, algo normal ya que el rubio recordaba el estado en que había finalizado Deva después de la batalla…

" _Después de que Sanji recuperara la consciencia y se enterara de lo que le había pasado a Deva…_

 _ **\- ¡Perdóname por no poder protegerte!**_ _\- exclamó Sanji bañado en lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Deva que sonreía cálidamente tratando de calmar al rubio que seguía afectado por ver el estado de la pelirroja…"_

- **Deja de pensar en mis brazos o me voy a poner triste, ¿sí? -** habló Deva no queriendo llorar mientras Sanji se acercaba y sentándose en la cama, buscaba la forma de contarle a la pelirroja sobre la carta de su padre…

- **Mi padre me ha dejado en paz, soy libre-** habló Sanji haciendo que Deva mostrara una enorme sonrisa de alegría y sin que pudiera evitarlo, lagrimas surgieran de sus ojos, detalle que notaba el rubio…

 **-Soy tan feliz por ti, si pudiera te abrazaría Sanji-kun** \- habló Deva, por lo que, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de la pelirroja, Sanji la abrazaba, logrando romper el ultimo candado del corazón de la chica…

- **Te amo Sanji Vinsmoke, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado** \- habló Deva haciendo que el rubio afianzara el abrazo y viendo directamente los ojos de la chica, depositara un beso en los labios de ella, sabiendo que ahora cuidaría de aquella mujer que lo había elegido como su pareja…

Finalmente, Eigel entraba a la habitación donde se recuperaba Lenin…

 **\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Aurora-chan?** \- preguntó Eigel a la elite, recordando cuando le habían dicho a Lenin sobre la muerte de Dimitri, recibiendo una negación total por parte del chico…

- **Ya está mejor, se nota que asimilará rápido la muerte de Schneider-** habló Aurora intentando no llorar, haciendo que Eigel se acercara y abrazara a la chica, provocando que ella se dejara llevar por las emociones y llorara libremente…

- **¿Si sabias que a Dimitri-kun no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su primer nombre?** \- habló Eigel afianzando el abrazo, permitiendo que Aurora se desahogara debido al grado de amistad que había tenido con el peliazul…

En alguna parte oculta en un país europeo…

 **\- ¡Las cinco estrellas veteranas están aquí! -** exclamó un soldado con traje blanco presentando a los líderes de la Santa Inquisición en una fiesta con Versalles, los cuales aplaudían con gran ímpetu…

 **\- ¡Disfruten esta fiesta, nosotros seguiremos cuidando su "linaje"!** \- exclamó Xvardian retirándose junto con los demás ancianos hacia una sala enorme, cerrando dos puertas para que ningún Versalles interviniera en su reunión…

 **-Xvardian-sama han llegado los cinco inquisidores con el rango de "Purificador"-** susurro un hombre que vestía como un mayordomo y finalmente aparecían los mencionados vistiendo sus característicos uniformes…

 **-Rango 4, "Blackhole" Marshall D. Teach-**

Teach vestía de traje blanco con la camisa del mismo color desabotonado mostrando su pelo en pecho, los detalles del traje, la cruz en la espalda y líneas en el saco, estaban grabados en oro, el inquisidor tenia gemas valiosas en sus dedos y su barba negra estaba atada en pequeñas coletas….

 **-Rango 3, "Assassin" Rob Lucci-**

Lucci vestía de traje blanco muy pulcro con detalles en dorado, su sombrero de copa del mismo color y encima del traje, un abrigo afelpado de color grisáceo, además su pequeña paloma tenía una capa blanca anudada…

 **-Rango 2, "Emperador Dorado", Gild Tesoro-**

Tesoro traía un traje negro con la camisa rosa y una bufanda desatada con detalle en dorado, manteniendo la cruz en la espalda y, para terminar, un abrigo blanco encima del traje…

 **-Rango 1, "Titiritero" Donquixote Doflamingo y también un Versalles-**

Doflamingo vestía con un pantalón y camisa desabotonada de color blanco, su abrigo parecía hecho de plumas blancas y en la espalda de este, poseía la cruz de La Santa Inquisición y una cara sonriendo cruzando esta marca…

 **-Rango 0 y líder de los purificadores, "… …" Allen Zfer-**

Allen entraba lentamente mostrando un traje blanco con detalles en oro, un abrigo blanco encima haciendo que el joven apenas se distinguiera por su piel blanca, su cabello blanco y sus ojos inexpresivos de color rojo…

Viendo que los implicados estaban reunidos, Xvardian esbozaba una sonrisa sabiendo que se acercaba un momento crítico para su institución…

- **Es hora de reparar la historia** -

De regreso al hospital en Japón…

 **-Nami-** habló Luffy atrayendo la atención de la pelinaranja que terminaba de pelar y cortar en rodajas una manzana para dársela al pelinegro, acercándose a la cama donde reposada su novio…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy? -** preguntó Nami acomodándose en el borde de la cama mientras empezaba a darle de comer las rodajas de manzana al pelinegro, viéndolo fijamente…

 **-Ya lo olvidé, shishishishi-** habló Luffy carcajeando haciendo que Nami suspirara viendo las tonterías del pelinegro, pero aprovechaba estar cerca de su novio para besarlo…

 **-Descansa tonto-** habló Nami levantándose para retirarse de la habitación, pero Luffy recordaba perfectamente su encuentro con aquel ente que lo había salvado, pero con el costo de 10 años de su vida…

 **\- ¿Puedes dormir a mi lado esta noche? -** preguntó Luffy deteniendo el caminar de la pelinaranja, por lo que notando como el pelinegro temblaba, Nami se acercaba asintiendo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida para calmar a su novio…

Acomodándose en la cama y abrazando a Luffy, Nami se sentía protegida, mientras el pelinegro acariciaba el cabello naranja de su novia, sabiendo que haría lo imposible para protegerla…

 **\- "No puedo contarte algo que fue por mi imprudencia"-**

Una semana después se daba el alta de los afectados por la batalla….

 **\- ¡Tengamos una celebración! -** exclamó Luffy totalmente repuesto mientras sus amigos suspiraban y Eigel se retiraba sabiendo que aún no podía contarles sobre la nueva amenaza que se ocultaba en las sombras…

 **\- ¡Tú también vienes Eigel!** \- exclamó Sabo rodeando el hombro de su mentor, ya que el rubio quería que el comandante se relajara después de una batalla tan peligrosa…

Al momento que los jóvenes platicaban de cómo planear la fiesta, una camioneta negra llegaba y se estacionaba, mostrando a Shanks que portaba una gabardina negra y claramente se notaba que le faltaba el brazo que había perdido…

 **-Qué bueno que ya están bien, vine para llevarlos a la fiesta organizada en su hogar** \- habló el pelirrojo carcajeando y muy animado, logrando que los chicos se emocionaran y empezaran a subir a las camionetas que llegaban por ellos…

A punto de partir, una persona caminaba por la entrada cubierta por un gorro detalle que no pasaba desapercibido por parte de Eigel…

- **Se acerca una buena época para "purificar" los pecados, ¿no crees? -** susurro el individuo atrayendo la atención de Eigel, que notaba como aquella persona se perdía entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba en otra dirección…

Los jóvenes llegaban a la Torre Mugiwara, llevándose la sorpresa de toda la fiesta que habían arreglado para recibirlos…

 **\- ¡CELEBREMOS!** \- exclamó Luffy logrando que los demás asintieran y festejaran olvidando momentáneamente todo lo ocurrido en aquella batalla contra Baroque Works…

 **\- ¿Llegamos tarde? -** preguntó Aurora llegando con Lenin, causando alegría en Nami que corría para recibir a la élite y de paso abrazar al hermano menor de Dimitri…

 **\- ¿Tú cuidaras de Lenin-kun? -** preguntó Nami mientras el chico se iba con Luffy dejando que Aurora asintiera, por lo que, notando el gesto de la peliverde, la pelinaranja la abrazaba, sabiendo que era la mejor opción para el hermano de Dimitri…

 **-Vamos a festejar-** habló Nami haciendo que Aurora sonriera y se uniera a la fiesta sentándose junto a Eigel, el cual seguía pensando en las palabras de aquel individuo en el hospital…

- **Bailemos, Eigel-san-** habló Nami ofreciendo su mano al hombre, ya que la pelinaranja notaba que el agente de Dragon aún seguía pensando en la muerte de Dimitri y en la pérdida del movimiento de los brazos de Deva…

 **\- ¿Me permites bailar con él antes? -** preguntó Deva, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, Nami se retiraba para seguir festejando con sus amigos…

 **\- ¡Bailemos! -** exclamó Luffy terminando de comer un pedazo de pizza, lo que hacía que los presentes buscaran pareja para unirse al baile que amenizaba el DJ contratado para la fiesta…

Luffy bailaba con Nami, Usopp con Kaya, Tony con Tristan, Zoro con Robin, Deva con Eigel, Law decidía invitar a Aurora, Sabo con Koala y Franky con todas las chicas de su Fundación dejando al DJ empezar la música para iniciar el baile…

 **\- ¡Sanji, trae a Lenin-kun, las chicas necesitan pareja!** \- exclamó Franky viendo al rubio que cuidaba al hermano de Dimitri, por lo que, viendo que Deva tenía que arreglar cosas con Eigel, el Vinsmoke se levantaba con Lenin para unirse al baile…

- **Maestros, también únanse, las élites requieren parejas de baile** \- habló Sabo llamando a Shanks y Rayleigh, los cuales mirándose fijamente se levantaban para festejar por el desmantelamiento de Baroque Works…

 **-No es tu culpa, Eigel-san-** habló Deva apoyándose en el pecho de su mentor, haciendo que el médico de Dragon abrazara a la pelirroja, mientras Sanji sonreía sabiendo que las cosas por fin habían sido aclaradas…

El festejo seguía durante toda la noche, ya que después de tantas peleas, la paz por fin llegaba y parecía que nunca quería acabar, por lo que, olvidando los nuevos peligros que acechaban, los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara volvían a sonreír…

Mientras tanto en la reunión de la Santa Inquisición…

 **\- ¡La esperanza de esos chicos, Monkey D. Luffy, es débil deberíamos matarlo de una vez, Ze hahahaha! -** exclamó Teach tomando whisky y los ancianos ordenaban a sus subordinados que trajeran una especie de jaula cubierta por un manto rojo mientras seguían analizando la pelea de Luffy y Akainu…

- **Primero adentremos en que tanto ha descubierto esta generación, se nota que nuestro invitado ha informado bien de nosotros a Nico Robin-** habló otro anciano muy alto mientras los subordinados dejaban caer la cortina roja, mostrando a Clover que se mantenía tranquilo ante la presencia de aquella organización…

- **Matías Clover, se te acusa del pecado de difundir información sobre nosotros, conocedor de las consecuencias de tal acto y más en que dicha información la posee alguien involucrado con La Voluntad de D-** habló un subordinado mientras Clover se mantenía distante a las palabras y sabía que su muerte se aproximaba al notar el nivel de los presentes en esa habitación…

\- **¡El mundo no debe ser moldeado en base a los intereses de unos cuantos con poder político, todos deben ser libres de escribir su destino! -** exclamó Clover mientras Allen se levantaba de su asiento acercándose a la silla donde estaba el hombre anciano atado, alzando su mentón mientras el peliblanco mantenía un gesto relajado…

 **-La vida es valiosa por ser única, ¿Qué tiene de malo darle una trazada a una persona, dándole la libertad de que disfrute aquello que cree único sin adelantar el fin de su existencia?** \- habló Allen logrando que Clover cayera en lo que se conocía como paradoja, mientras el inquisidor mostraba una sonrisa en forma de burla…

 **-Espero que en tu próxima vida sepas apreciar ese regalo** \- finalizó Allen mostrando una pistola con la que disparaba en la cabeza de Clover, terminando con su existencia y alertando a los ancianos lideres …

 **\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-** exclamó Xvardian mientras Allen aparecía por detrás del anciano y los demás inquisidores carcajeaban atrayendo la atención de las estrellas veteranas…

- **Se me olvidó decirte que es hora del cambio generacional, soy el nuevo líder de la Santa Inquisición-** habló Allen atravesando a Xvardian, mientras los demás ancianos eran detenidos por Doflamingo que carcajeaba al ver como el anciano finalmente moría por el ataque de Allen…

Terminando de asesinar a las estrellas veteranas, los cinco purificadores tomaban los asientos de los líderes del mundo, mientras Allen se sentaba en el trono principal, quemando una foto de Luffy sonriendo y finalizando con unas palabras…

- **Yo mismo me encargaré de que nunca vuelvas a nacer en ninguna vida, Monkey D. Luffy-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 55**

* * *

 **Por fin hay paz, pero la pregunta más importante es...  
**

 **¿Por cuanto tiempo?...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Me costó trabajo lidiar con esas emociones, desde la muerte de Ace hasta Dimitri, crear un universo de esta indole me está cobrando factura ya que como escritor tengo un final y tengo que mentalizarme sobre los próximos eventos futuros en este fic... Te mando un abrazo de Bepo y espero no llores con los capítulos venideros... Ánimo con la escuela...**

 **-MONKEY D. RODRÍGUEZ: Y se vienen cosas mejores, solo que espero que Luffy no vuelva a arriesgarse al grado de casi morir, porque, bueno, sabes que en este fic, el pelinegro no es de goma...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Mientras más se acercan estos capitulos que revelaran todo, mas triste no puedo evitar sentirme... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Me alegra verte por aquí, nakama! shishishishi... Que mal que hayas tenido problemas con tu internet, pero la ventaja es que tuviste mas capítulos que leer... Lo de las ojeras no se como ayudarte, yo solo escribo, shishishishi... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-MEI 04282H1F: : ) ... Gracias por tu review...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Medio recuperado y listo para seguir escribiendo... Y se vienen cosas mas tristes dice la gran biblia de Oda-sama... T_T... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-REVOLUCIONZR: No hagas que me ruborice... o/ / /o Me esforzaré ya que aunque no sea un gran escritor, este fandom me ha dado un espacio para expresarme... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: Sumando los dos reviews repetidos y el otro aclarando: Primero, no creo que estes loca, si la escuela te consume procura descansar para que no termines como tu servidor con ojeras sobre las ojeras... Muchos ánimos en tus examenes y espero te siga gustando este fic...**

 **-EMPTY BY YOU PAIN: Comprendo tu temor ya que yo he visto espléndidos fics que ya fueron abandonados o no hay certeza de que actualicen pronto... Sin embargo mis lectores no dejaran mentir, soy de los pocos autores que se mantiene constante en sus historias por lo que veras como termino este fic y después de una semana o dos publique otro... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Será el ente de la Morph Morph no mi?... Gracias por tu comentario y espero tu también sigas escribiendo tus fics, de los cuales me enamoran literariamente tu forma de escribir y narrar... un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Bueno sin más que responder, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**


	56. Momentos de Calma

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo, shishishishi...**

 **Tener un apoyo tan inmenso como el suyo ha logrado que siga batallando en este fandom ya que las ideas surgen y plasmarlas es lo más entretenido para su servidor...**

 **Eso sí, vayan preparandose emocionalmente ya que este arco se viene pesado, pero a la vez, las emociones se desbordaran...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 56: Momentos de Calma

Dos semanas después de la derrota de Baroque Works…

 **-Lenin-kun se fue a Alemania con Aurora, espero no te enojes por ello-** habló Nami mirando la lápida de una tumba con el nombre de " _Dimitri Schneider Nantes_ " mientras la nieve caía cubriendo el cabello color naranja de la chica…

- **Hubiese traído un gorro, señorita, la nieve puede arruinar su hermoso cabello-** habló un joven de cabello color blanco que usaba un paraguas para cubrir a la pelinaranja de la nieve, atrayendo la atención de Nami que notaba los ojos color rojizo de aquel joven…

 **-Disculpe, ni siquiera la conozco y estoy molestando-** habló nervioso el joven mientras Nami sonreía intentando calmarlo, ya que notaba que, a pesar de ser un día tranquilo, ella sentía los estragos de la nieve en su cabello…

- **No te preocupes, estaba esperando a mi novio ya que el traía mi gorro-** habló Nami mientras el joven de cabello blanco se inclinaba para mirar el nombre de la tumba, provocando una sonrisa en la pelinaranja por el gesto del peliblanco que se parecía mucho a Luffy…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy desde lejos haciendo que el joven de cabello blanco se incorporara mientras la pelinaranja le indicaba al pelinegro donde se hallaba agitando su mano…

 **-Creo que el problema está resuelto, si me lo permite debo visitar la tumba de un amigo mío-** habló el peliblanco retirándose mientras Nami agradecia y Luffy llegaba observando al joven alejarse cubriéndose de la nevada…

 **\- ¿Quién era él?, Bueno no importa aquí está tu gorro Nami, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy mientras la pelinaranja se colocaba su gorro y el pelinegro ofrecía sus respetos a la tumba de Dimitri…

 **-Me ayudo a resguardarme de la nieve porque tardaste mucho tonto-** habló Nami jalando con ternura la mejilla de Luffy y este se levantaba notando la paz que nuevamente se respiraba en el ambiente…

- **Regresemos a la Torre ya que hoy saldremos con mi hermano Sabo y Koala-** habló Luffy mientras Nami asentía y tomando de la mano a su novio se retiraban del lugar, mientras en la zona de nuevas tumbas, Allen dejaba flores en un hoyo recién excavado…

 **-Disculpa por hacer contacto con ella amigo, pero sé que entenderá porque moriste** \- habló Allen arrojando el ramo de flores en el hoyo de aquella tumba, alejándose lentamente mientras en la lápida se leía claramente el nombre, "Monkey D. Luffy" …

En la Torre Mugiwara…

- **No me molesta que aquí vivan Kaya y Tristan, pero… ¿Se puede saber que hacen Franky, Law y Eigel? -** preguntó Nami con una gotita recorriendo su nuca mientras cocinaba junto a Sanji y Robin, volteando para ver como Eigel leía un libro junto a Law y Luffy tenía una competencia de videojuegos contra Franky, Usopp y Zoro…

 **-Law y Eigel se irán dentro de poco, no te preocupes por ello, hahahaha** \- habló Sabo que escribía un informe en su laptop y Kaya, Tony y Tristan estudiaban sobre medicina, dejando a Deva entretenerse observando lo que escribía el hermano de Luffy…

 **-Mira quien lo dice-** susurro Nami al recordar que Sabo y Koala habían decidido pasar cierto tiempo en la Torre Mugiwara y que tanto Kaya como Tristan decidían cambiar su residencia bajo la aprobación de Luffy…

 **-Necesitaba un baño-** habló Koala llegando al cuarto piso mientras Sanji empezaba a servir el desayuno para los residentes de la Torre y el rubio se sentaba para darle de comer a Deva…

- **Hoy regresaremos a Alemania, Law-** habló Eigel atrayendo la atención del agente que asentía mientras los demás seguían planeando lo que harían en ese día ya que el invierno se acercaba y, por ende, épocas navideñas…

Después del desayuno, en el cuarto de cierto pelinegro después de que los demás residentes de la Torre se fueran…

 **\- ¿Una cita doble? -** preguntó Sabo terminando su informe mientras Luffy asentía ya que había planeado eso junto a Nami y solo faltaban los principales involucrados: Sabo y Koala…

 **\- ¿Si recuerdas que te dije que Koala es mi ayudante? -** habló Sabo haciendo que Luffy se acercara a su hermano dispuesto a descubrir si eran ciertas las palabras de su hermano…

 **\- ¿No te gusta?, Te pareces a mi cuando Ace decía que yo sentía algo por Nami, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy, logrando que Sabo volteara viendo el grado de madurez adquirido por su hermano menor mientras sabía que un poco de calma no le vendría mal….

 **-Si me mata Koala ya verás-** habló Sabo cerrando su laptop mientras Luffy esbozaba su característica sonrisa al saber que el plan que había ideado con Nami empezaba a fructificar…

En el cuarto de Nami…

 **-No es mala idea una cita doble, solo espero que el tonto de Sabo acepte-** habló Koala escogiendo un atuendo mientras Nami sonreía esperando la respuesta de su novio acerca de convencer a su hermano mayor…

 **\- ¿Qué te parece este conjunto? -** preguntó Koala que permanecía en ropa interior mientras mostraba una blusa blanca y una minifalda color negro, haciendo que Nami viera como combinaba el conjunto en la chica…

 **\- ¡Oye Nami, mi hermano Sabo aceptó la cita! -** exclamó Luffy abriendo de golpe la puerta del cuarto de la pelinaranja, ruborizando a Koala mientras el pelinegro se daba cuenta del mal momento que había elegido para irrumpir…

 **\- ¡¿No puedes tocar antes de entrar a mi habitación?! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados depositando un puñetazo que sacaba de su cuarto a Luffy que chocaba contra la pared del pasillo y la pelinaranja cerraba la puerta de golpe….

 **\- ¿Ves porque no es bueno tener pareja, Luffy? -** habló Sabo ayudando a levantar a su hermano y ambos regresaban al cuarto del pelinegro, sabiendo que ahora debían pensar en el lugar para la salir…

Después de unos minutos, Luffy y Sabo esperaban en la sala del cuarto piso de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? -** preguntó Sabo que portaba pantalones oscuros, una camisa azul y encima de esta un chaleco oscuro, completando el atuendo con una corbata blanca con olanes…

 **-Deben verse lindas, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy que portaba unos jeans color rojo, una playera negra y encima una chaqueta oscura, mientras seguía jugando un videojuego titulado "Jump Ultimate Stars" en una Nintendo Ds…

 **-En un momento sale Koala-chan-** habló Nami mientras llegaba al piso y Luffy quedaba embelesado al ver que la pelinaranja portaba una blusa color azul marino de media manga con una corbata color blanca, sumado a una minifalda blanca y tacones color azul…

 **\- ¿A dónde iremos esta tarde? -** preguntó Koala llegando al piso atrayendo la atención de Sabo que notaba que la chica portaba una blusa color rosa de media manga con olanes en la zona de botones, una minifalda ajustada color carmesí, medias negras con unas botas y para complementar el atuendo, un gorro del mismo color que la minifalda…

 **\- ¿No es un atuendo ligero para el clima de hoy? -** preguntó Sabo intentando evitar hablar del tema del atuendo de su compañera, causando una risa discreta en Luffy y Nami que sabían su estrategia empezaba a funcionar…

 **-Hace horas salió el sol, además… ¿No les gustan nuestros outfits? -** preguntó Nami modelando mientras Luffy sonreía y Koala miraba a Sabo, que suspiraba regresándole la mirada a su ayudante, dispuesto a disfrutar del día…

- **Iremos a patinar, shishishishi-** habló Luffy provocando que una vena surgiera en la sien de Nami, ya que su novio no se había dado cuenta de un detalle en el atuendo de las dos chicas…

 **\- ¡No pudieron decirnos antes!, ¡¿Creen que patinaremos con falda?!-** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados acercándose a Luffy y empezando a perseguirlo para golpearlo mientras Sabo carcajeaba y Koala sabiendo el esfuerzo de aquellos dos, decidía dar su idea para iniciar la cita…

 **\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al "Parque del Recuerdo"? -** preguntó Koala atrayendo la atención de Luffy y Nami que recordaban aquel lugar donde se habían conocido la primera vez…

Regresando a aquel lugar, Luffy y Nami quedaban fascinados sobre como el lugar había mejorado muchísimo, pero seguía manteniendo lo rustico y tradicional que lo caracterizaba…

 **-Bueno esperen en aquel sitio mientras Luffy y yo vamos por helados-** habló Sabo yéndose con su hermano dejando a las chicas platicar sobre aquel lugar que poseía un misticismo debido al colorido de sus flores…

 **-Dos chicas lindas no deberían estar sin compañía-** habló un hombre de aspecto robusto que era acompañado de tres sujetos que reían cínicamente mientras Nami y Koala ignoraban las palabras de aquel individuo…

 **\- ¿Qué les parece si mis amigos y yo les invitamos unos tragos y después un montón de diversión?** \- habló el hombre sentándose a lado de Nami mientras los demás tipos carcajeaban y seguían mirando lascivamente a las dos chicas…

 **-Se nota que son unos cerdos que necesitan sentirse superiores a los demás para seguir escondiendo sus frustraciones sexuales-** habló Nami sin voltear a ver a aquellos tipos, logrando una risa discreta en Koala y enojo total en aquellos tipos…

 **\- ¡¿Te crees graciosa?!, ¡Veras como hago que grites mi nombre y pidas perdón, estúpida mujer!** \- exclamó aquel tipo que giraba para golpear a Nami, siendo detenido por Luffy que aparecía sumamente enfadado y Sabo llegaba cargando los helados…

 **-Tocas a mi novia y veras lo que te pasa-** habló Luffy enojado mientras aquel hombre robusto se zafaba y se alistaba para pelear, sabiendo que aquel joven pelinegro lucia muy débil…

 **-Supongo están bien-** habló Sabo llegando junto a Nami y Koala mientras les entregaba sus helados y veía la pelea, sabiendo que, si los demás sujetos intervenían, él se haría cargo…

 **-Tienes pelotas al osar retarme sabiendo que perderás** \- habló aquel hombre haciendo que Luffy siguiera con su semblante de enojo y se alistara para pelear, detalle que uno de los sujetos de la banda recordaba haber visto en algún lado…

 **\- ¡Jefe, ese chico es aquel que derrotó a Baroque Works! -** exclamó el sujeto, logrando que aquel hombre se sorprendiera al notar que Luffy estaba frente a él y que estaba a punto de depositar un impacto…

 **\- ¡Esto es por faltarle el respeto a Nami y a Koala! -** exclamó Luffy depositando un puñetazo que mandaba a volar a aquel sujeto mientras Sabo carcajeaba al observar que los demás tipos huían despavoridos al ver a su líder derrotado…

 **-Koala y Nami pudieron hacerse cargo-** habló Sabo sonriendo mientras llegaba junto a su hermano y le tocaba el hombro lleno de orgullo y Nami se acercaba para colgarse del cuello de Luffy y besarlo profundamente…

 **-Pudimos hacerlo, pero siempre es bueno tener a tu héroe-** habló Nami aun sujetada de Luffy mientras volvía a besarlo y junto a Sabo y Koala decidían seguir con su cita yéndose a otra parte del parque…

Llegando a una sección del bosque donde los árboles se doblaban y hacían un techo, Nami tomaba del brazo a Luffy llevándoselo a otra parte, dejando solos a Sabo y Koala…

 **-Sabo, hace rato que estamos solos-** habló Koala que notaba que su jefe inmediato estaba maravillado por el color azul plateado que reflejaba aquel techo, dándole una apariencia de una aurora boreal…

 **\- ¿Crees que soy tonto, Koala? -** preguntó Sabo tomando por sorpresa a la chica mientras el rubio sonreía ruborizándola al instante, ya que nadie esperaba aquel escenario…

- **Sugeriste este lugar porque se parece al de nuestra primera cita, ¿verdad? -** habló Sabo mientras en una parte oculta, Nami y Luffy se sorprendían sobre aquella revelación, pero seguían observando la escena interesados…

 **-Pensé que lo habías olvidado-** susurro Koala ladeando su rostro haciendo que Sabo suspirara y acercara su rostro al de la chica, sonriendo en el proceso…

- **Sé que nuestras obligaciones en Nuevo Mundo han evitado este tipo de citas, pero créeme que, aun así, te sigo amando Koala-** habló Sabo besando con suavidad a la chica que rodeaba con sus manos el cuello del rubio, profundizando el contacto…

 **\- ¡¿QUEEEE?!-** exclamó Nami saliendo del escondite junto con Luffy haciendo que Sabo finalizara el beso y notara el gesto de total confusión en la novia de su hermano menor…

 **\- ¿No te dijo Luffy que Koala y yo somos pareja? -** habló Sabo riendo mientras la pelinaranja de cabello corto miraba confundida como Nami enfadaba y el pelinegro se alejaba, sabiendo que estaba en problemas…

 **\- ¡Ven aquí Luffy, de esta no te salvas! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados mientras perseguía al pelinegro, dejando a Sabo carcajear y a Koala confundida, pero feliz de haber visitado al hermano del que tanto el rubio exaltaba como el mejor hermano junto a Ace…

Sin embargo, en un pequeño restaurante, propiedad de los Vinsmoke…

 **\- ¿Y por qué buscas asesinarlo, Eilen-chan? -** preguntó Allen que degustaba una copa de vino mientras la chica tomaba la fotografía de Sanji y la rompía mostrando desprecio total…

 **-Por su culpa y la de su familia, mi padre está muerto** \- habló Eilen logrando que el inquisidor tomara las manos de la chica sellando una promesa con sus últimas palabras…

 **-Dejaré que usted personalmente asesine a Sanji Vinsmoke-**

Finalmente, en la Torre Mugiwara durante la noche…

 **-Viendo que Eigel-san y Law se han ido, por fin podemos poner en orden nuestra Torre-** habló Nami mientras Sanji cocinaba la cena y la pelinaranja integraba a los nuevos residentes sabiendo que Sabo y Koala se hospedaban en las habitaciones de huéspedes…

 **-Habitaciones 1 y 2: Luffy y yo, 3 y 4: Zoro y Robin, 5 y 6: Sanji y Deva, 7 y 8: Usopp y Kaya, 9 y 10: Tony y Tristan, dejando las 3 habitaciones de huéspedes para Sabo, Koala y Franky cada vez que venga-** habló Nami terminando la distribución y de la nada aparecía Franky aprobando la estrategia de la chica mostrando su pulgar mientras ella suspiraba al ver que el peliazul parecía un inquilino más de la Torre…

 **-Bueno, viendo que mi dulce Nami-san ha hecho un gran trabajo, es hora de cenar** \- habló Sanji terminando de servir la cena mientras los residentes se sentaban y empezaban a disfrutar platicando como una familia…

 **\- ¿Qué les parece que en esta semana vamos a patinar? -** habló Robin atrayendo la atención de los demás que no les parecía mal la idea y decidían seguir planeando aquella salida mientras en la ciudad se notaban las iluminaciones navideñas adornando los distintos caminos y avenidas…

Mientras tanto en un avión rumbo a Alemania…

 **-Debería de dejar de culparse por la condición de Deva** \- habló Law sentado en el avión junto a Eigel que leía sobre distintas condiciones humanas, buscando información valiosa para dar inicio a su investigación…

- **Llegando con Dragon pediré un descanso, mi prioridad es sanar a Deva-chan-** habló Eigel intentando dormir mientras Law notaba que, desde aquel incidente, su mentor no podía descansar ya que seguía buscando una cura para la pelirroja…

 **-Espero que pueda superar esto, sensei-** habló por última vez Law mientras el avión seguía volando y el élite de Nuevo Mundo tomaba las notas de su mentor para ayudarle en lo que pudiese…

Unas horas después en Japón, en un hospital conocido…

 **\- ¡Tengan cuidado en su guardia!, ¡Nos vemos mañana! -** habló Nami desde su celular en la Torre, mientras en el hospital, Usopp, Kaya, Tony y Tristan escuchaban a su amiga desde el altavoz del celular del pelinegro de nariz larga…

- **Descansa tú también Nami-chan-** habló Kaya colgando la llamada mientras se retiraba con Usopp para iniciar su ronda y dejaba solos a Tony y Tristan que decidían ir al segundo piso del hospital…

Caminando para evaluar a cada paciente, Usopp se daba cuenta que el semblante de Kaya cambiaba mientras más se acercaban a la habitación de una persona en particular…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Usopp?** \- preguntó Kaya sonriendo cálidamente, por lo que, negando, el pelinegro de nariz larga notaba que la chica pasaba a lado de esa habitación sin visitar a aquel joven en coma abandonado por su familia…

- **Si te preguntas porque no entro a esa habitación, la respuesta es sencilla, Usopp-** habló Kaya sin voltear mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga notaba que la chica bajaba su mirada revelando algo que lo dejaba perplejo…

- **Después del primer ataque de Baroque Works, ese joven desapareció-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 56**

* * *

 **Alguien se acordaba del joven en coma?  
**

 **Será la respuesta a todo?**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Será muy complicado ver ese escenario, pero tranquila, Luffy no morirá en este fic y espero Oda-sama tampoco lo haga en su obra... Todo dependerá de la participación futura del ente para responder tu incognita... Si puedes mandame un mensaje para platicar mas relax, ¿De acuerdo?... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Exacto, se acerca el desenlace... T_T... Gracias por tu review...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Espero que cuando deje esta plataforma, haya atraido nuevos lectores que escriban historias... Soy consciente de la obra de Oda-sama y aunque no haya un final LuNa, sere feliz de que al menos en Fanfiction tuve un mundo que compartió el cariño hacia esta pareja... Me alegro que te haya ido bien en la escuela... No te desanimes y echale ganas... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: No es tanto desanimarme, al contrario es una mezcla de muchas emociones juntas... Lo bueno es que finalizando este fic, hay más ideas cocinandose... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-KISSSSHOOT: Gracias por el tiempo para leer y comentar este fic... No te preocupes por los reviews, aunque sea uno en toda la historia, yo lo aprecio como no tienes idea... Un abrazo de Bepo y bienvenido(a) a esta sección...**

 **-YARELIS: Eso, descansa y espero te este yendo bien en todo... Gracias por tu review y sigo adelante por su apoyo...Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Bueno, sin más que responder me queda solo desearles lo mejor y mandarles un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Nos leemos pronto...**


	57. Tres Citas

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo, shishishishi...**

 **Sorpresa! Actualización rapida, pero con otro descanso de una semana...**

 **Esta vez no hay nada que agregar, solo recordar que ayer 11 de marzo subi un oneshot por si no lo han leido... XD  
**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 57: Tres Citas

 **-A lo mejor ese joven murió durante el incendio del hospital-** habló Kaya mientras Usopp le traía un café y ambos charlaban en la cafetería del hospital, ya que había finalizado la primera guardia de la chica…

 **-Lo único raro es que no hay registros de eso-** puntualizó Kaya haciendo que Usopp pensara detenidamente sobre la desaparición de aquel joven en coma y que no se supiera su paradero…

 **-Bueno no importa, oye Usopp-** habló Kaya sacando de su trance al pelinegro de nariz larga que seguía comiendo parte del almuerzo que había comprado en una maquina…

 **\- ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos?, Así finalmente podrás probar mi comida-** habló Kaya esbozando una sonrisa cálida mientras Usopp asentía, alegrando a la rubia que levantándose se acercaba viendo fijamente al pelinegro de nariz larga…

 **-Espero con ansias el día de mañana-** susurro Kaya besando la comisura de los labios de Usopp, por lo que, al terminar el contacto, la chica se retiraba, dejando al pelinegro de nariz larga totalmente desconcertado…

Primer escenario: La Cita de Usopp y Kaya….

Eran las 9:25 de la mañana, ese día Usopp había regresado a la Torre Mugiwara para alistarse mientras Kaya regresaba momentáneamente a su hogar ya que quería sorprender al pelinegro de nariz larga…

- **Lo bueno es que el clima es ideal, no hace tanto frio-** habló Usopp que usaba unos pantalones color marrón, una playera color verde aqua y encima una chaqueta ajustada del mismo color que el pantalón, sumado a unos audífonos y el cabello del chico peinado hacia atrás…

 **\- ¡Usopp! -** exclamó Kaya agitando su mano y atrayendo la atención del pelinegro de nariz larga que se quedaba embelesado por la belleza de la chica que finalmente llegaba junto a él, mostrando unos leggins negros, una blusa con detalles de flores y encima una chaqueta ajustada color azul marino…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Usopp? -** preguntó Kaya sacando de su trance al pelinegro de nariz larga que sonreía discretamente para disimular, haciendo que la rubia lo tomara del brazo para empezar la cita…

 **\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la feria?, la anterior ocasión si no hubiese sido por los Versalles, todos hubiéramos pasado un excelente día-** habló Kaya haciendo que Usopp asintiera y acompañándola, viera como una limosina negra los esperaba, además de dos guardaespaldas de la familia de la rubia…

Llegando a la feria, Usopp y Kaya empezaban a explorar los juegos mecánicos, dejando que la tranquilidad por fin se apoderara de ambos jóvenes, después de tantas peleas con Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡Esto es muy divertido! -** exclamó Kaya en la montaña rusa mientras Usopp se mostraba asustado y exaltado, logrando que la rubia se sujetara al pelinegro de nariz larga y así ambos permanecieran abrazados durante el juego…

 **\- ¡Excelente puntería joven!, aquí tiene el peluche de Sogeking para su novia-** habló el locatario del puesto de tiro al blanco entregando un peluche a Usopp que, al verlo, lograba despertar en el pelinegro una sensación pasada…

 **\- ¡Muajajajaja! -** exclamó un zombi robot en la casa del terror, haciendo que Kaya abrazara a Usopp ya que, aunque la chica no sintiera miedo, buscaba estar cerca del pelinegro de nariz larga y sentirse protegida…

Unas dos horas después en un pequeño parque…

 **-Te dije que probarías mi comida-** habló Kaya llegando con una canasta mientras improvisaba un pequeño picnic, dejando a Usopp sorprendido por la forma en que la chica parecía feliz con la cita…

 **-Para ser mi primera cita, estoy feliz-** habló Kaya mostrando un pequeño almuerzo que Usopp recibía, mientras quedaba desconcertado por la revelación de la rubia que terminaba el picnic sentándose en el césped del parque…

 **\- ¡Wow, esto está muy rico! -** exclamó Usopp comiendo un onigiri y logrando que Kaya esbozara una sonrisa mientras seguía disfrutando y platicando con el pelinegro de nariz larga sobre los nuevos estudios en los que ella participaría…

 **-Sabía que eras tú cuando te vi Kaya-chan** \- habló un joven de cabello color blanco acercándose a la rubia mientras Usopp se mantenía alerta por si algo sucedía, pero la chica se sorprendía al ver el rostro de aquel joven…

 **\- ¡¿Allen-kun?!-** preguntó Kaya mientras el peliblanco asentía, sonriendo cálidamente y analizando totalmente la actitud de Usopp que seguía sin intervenir debido al gesto que mostraba la rubia…

 **\- ¡Lo siento, creo que interrumpo algo! -** exclamó asustado Allen, pero Kaya lo abrazaba fuertemente, haciendo que Usopp notara el lazo que la rubia mantenía con aquel peliblanco que parecía no mostrar cambios en su semblante…

 **-Perdón Usopp, él es Allen Zfer, un amigo mío de la infancia, lamentablemente a los 7 años se fue a Italia y su familia nunca tuvo contacto con la mía-** habló Kaya secando sus lágrimas de alegría, haciendo que Allen revelara algo que dejaba perplejo a la rubia y a Usopp…

 **-Cuando tenía 8 años, mi familia fue asesinada, nadie se hizo cargo de mí y por eso nunca pude escribirte, Kaya-chan-** habló Allen logrando que la chica quedara desconcertada mientras el peliblanco se retiraba del parque al comprobar el nivel de cercanía del pelinegro de nariz larga y su amiga…

- **Luego nos vemos y te platico, no quiero interrumpir tu cita-** habló Allen yéndose mientras Kaya asentía y recobrando su felicidad, decidía seguir disfrutando la cita ya que tendría tiempo de sobra para platicar con su amigo…

 **-Perdóname Usopp, sigamos comiendo, ¿sí? -** habló Kaya mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga asentía, pero el ánimo se le había ido al ver la escena de la rubia y Allen, detalle del cual la chica se había dado cuenta…

 **-Falto lo más importante-** susurro Kaya acercándose a Usopp depositando un beso en los labios del pelinegro dejándolo estático unos segundos mientras respondía al contacto, para alegría de la chica…

 **-Tú me gustas Usopp, recuérdalo-** susurro Kaya levantándose mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga esbozaba una sonrisa y terminaba por comer un emparedado que la rubia había hecho, dejando que a lo lejos un joven de cabello blanco, apoyado en un árbol, revelaba una sonrisa, susurrando unas últimas palabras…

 **-Eres tan predecible, "God" Usopp-**

Otro día daba comienzo en la Torre Mugiwara, por lo que en el cuarto de Tony…

 **-Veamos, según Usopp debo…-** habló Tony siendo interrumpido por Nami que estaba avisando a sus amigos sobre el desayuno hecho por Sanji que ya estaba servido y por ende la pelinaranja notaba la vestimenta del pelicafé…

 **\- ¿Vas a salir, Tony? -** preguntó Nami, por lo que volteando y asintiendo, el pelicafé ajustaba una chaqueta de cuero, mostrándose como si fuera un motociclista, muy parecido a Franky y a su pandilla…

 **-Voy a tener una cita con Tristan-** habló Tony acomodándose unas gafas oscuras causando una risa discreta en la pelinaranja que sospechaba que el pelicafé al estar nervioso por su cita, había pedido consejo a Usopp…

 **-Así parece que saldrás con Franky, déjame ver, ponte esto** \- habló Nami revisando el guardarropa de Tony, entregándole unas prendas y saliendo del cuarto para que el pelicafé se cambiara…

 **-Puedes pasar Nami-** habló Tony mientras la chica entraba y sonreía al ver lo bien que lucía su amigo a diferencia de la ropa que Usopp había escogido, por lo que, acercándose para acomodar la camisa blanca del chico, la pelinaranja le brindaba un último consejo…

 **-Si Tristan-chan se enamoró de ti siendo tú mismo, no es necesario cambiar ese aspecto, ¿entendido? -** habló Nami logrando que Tony le agradeciera a su amiga mientras se retiraba ya que se le hacía tarde para su cita con la chica de cabello color café claro…

Llegando al Centro Comercial, Tony esperaba paciente hasta que sintió que un joven peliblanco lo llamaba, por lo que viendo que no había alguien más, el pelicafé se acercaba causando una sonrisa discreta en Allen…

 **\- ¿No eres amigo de Kaya-san? -** preguntó Allen haciendo que Tony asintiera mientras notaba los ojos color rojizo que poseía aquel joven de cabello color blanco que observaba como Tristan se acercaba…

 **-Mi nombre es Allen, creo que te buscan, en otro momento le pediré a Kaya que nos presente-** habló el peliblanco yéndose dejando que Tony se reuniera con Tristan que sonreía y sin darle tiempo de respuesta, besaba al pelicafé…

 **\- ¿Vamos al cine? -** preguntó Tristan sonriendo mientras Tony observaba el atuendo de la chica que consistía en una minifalda ajustada de mezclilla acompañada de unos mallones oscuros, una blusa blanca y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla de tres cuartos de manga…

 **-Está bien-** habló Tony mientras volteaba para notar que Allen ya no se encontraba, dejando desconcertado al pelicafé que se cuestionaba por ese extraño encuentro…

Disfrutando la película, Tony notaba como Tristan lo abrazaba y esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad, logrando que el pelicafé supiera que, aunque el principio fue tormentoso, ahora esa chica que estaba a su lado era feliz…

Después de la película, Tony y Tristan comían en un restaurante platicando sobre anécdotas de sus días en la escuela…

 **-Oye Tony-** habló Tristan mientras el pelicafé terminaba de comer su hamburguesa para prestar atención a la chica que recordaba todo lo hecho por ese chico del cual ella se había enamorado…

 **-Desde que te conozco me has mostrado que el amor si se puede elegir-** habló Tristan besando dulcemente a Tony que respondía el contacto mientras en lo alto de una terraza, Allen mostraba una sonrisa discreta terminando de hacer unas anotaciones mientras un mesero le servía café en una taza…

 **-Tony apodado "Chopper" se nota que eres el más débil del grupo, aun así, tomaré precauciones para que nunca renazcas-**

El tercer día de la semana daba inicio por lo que en el cuarto de una chica de cabello color rojo….

 **\- ¿A dónde deseas ir, Deva-chan?** \- preguntó Sanji ayudando a la pelirroja a ponerse una blusa color rosa sin mangas completando el atuendo con un pantalón ajustado color blanco y unas sandalias color marrón…

\- **¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago?, tengo ganas de relajarme un poco-** habló Deva sonriendo cálidamente mientras Sanji asentía, preparando todo para salir y divertirse con la pelirroja…

Llegando en un automóvil negro que le pertenecía a Sanji, Deva admiraba lo majestuoso que lucía aquel lago que, con la luz del sol de la mañana, reflejaba pequeños arcoíris que creaban un hermoso escenario…

Rentando un pequeño bote, Sanji y Deva empezaban a navegar por el inmenso lago, disfrutando de la falta de personas a esas horas, mientras la pelirroja sonreía y el rubio seguía embelesado por la belleza de la chica…

- **La tranquilidad es buena, ¿no Sanji-kun? -** habló Deva apoyándose en el pecho del rubio, el cual seguía remando y acercándose, recibía un beso por parte de la pelirroja que seguía admirando el brillo del sol y escuchando a los pajaritos que permanecían en sus nidos en la copa de los árboles…

 **\- ¡Sanji Vinsmoke!, ¡por fin encuentro al hijo del bastardo que dejó en bancarrota a mi padre! -** exclamó un joven de la edad del rubio que rompía los vidrios del automóvil del Vinsmoke alertándolo ya que reconocía al sujeto…

 **\- ¡Fernand, yo no tengo nada que ver con los Vinsmoke!, ¡Discúlpame, pero eso no me concierne! -** exclamó Sanji logrando que el joven enfadara mas, mostrando que varios hombres lo acompañaban en su venganza…

 **\- ¡Tu estúpida sangre es Vinsmoke! -** exclamó Fernand mientras varias lanchas empezaban a rodear al pequeño bote donde estaba Sanji y Deva empezando el ataque que el rubio intentaba evitar sin éxito alguno debido a que era superado en número…

 **\- ¡Deva-chan!** – habló Sanji mientras pateaba a los hombres, pero el bote era volteado, haciendo que Deva cayera al agua alertando al rubio que subía a las demás lanchas para derrotar rápidamente a los tipos y salvar a la pelirroja…

 **\- ¡Derrota a esos tipos, ya salvé a la chica!** \- exclamó un joven de cabello blanco llegando a la orilla del lago mientras apoyaba a Deva en el césped logrando que Sanji asintiera empezando a pelear libremente al ver que la pelirroja estaba bien…

 **\- ¡Nunca les perdonaré lo que le hicieron a mi familia! -** exclamó Fernand derrotado mientras Sanji suspiraba y viendo que había terminado ese incidente, el rubio se acercaba para solamente ver a Deva sentada y cubierta con el saco azul marino que el peliblanco poseía…

 **\- ¿Y el peliblanco que te rescató? -** preguntó Sanji, pero viendo que Deva estaba bien, el rubio decidía llamar a la Torre Mugiwara para que fueran por ellos mientras a lo lejos, Allen observaba detenidamente la conexión entre ambos jóvenes…

 **-Sanji Vinsmoke, eres fuerte, pero mi estrategia afectará mucho tu relación con Deva Scallter-**

De regreso en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Qué bueno que nada les paso-** habló Nami abrazando a Deva mientras Sanji seguía cocinando la cena y los demás residentes se divertían esperando la espléndida comida del rubio, que se alegraba por tener paz en su cocina…

 **-Entonces el fin de semana iremos a patinar, espero estén listos-** habló Nami haciendo que sus amigos asintieran mientras platicaban de todo lo que habían realizado durante el día…

Mientras la paz reinaba en aquel complejo, en la sede de los Versalles en un Castillo…

 **-Se ve que cada uno de esos "mugiwaras" mantiene una conexión que lo impulsa a seguir hacia adelante-** habló Allen cenando con los demás líderes de la Santa Inquisición mientras Eilen los acompañaba notando que los subordinados se mantenían firmes a pesar de estar en presencia de aquellos hombres de gran renombre…

 **-Has estado muy callada Eilen-san-** habló Allen logrando que la chica sonriera levemente mientras un subordinado servía mas vino en la copa de la pelinegra que notaba los lujos que poseía aquella organización…

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que busca la Santa Inquisición? -** preguntó Eilen, por lo que, terminando de beber de su copa de vino, Allen se levantaba y se acercaba a la chica pidiéndole que lo acompañara hacia otro cuarto...

 **-Muchos han hablado de eso, pero déjame preguntarte, Eilen-san-** habló Allen mientras observaba un cuadro de arte y la chica notaba el silencio total en aquella habitación…

 **\- ¿Qué consideras como "verdad" para ti? -** preguntó Allen haciendo que Eilen se cuestionara esa pregunta mientras el peliblanco empezaba a caminar para seguir admirando los cuadros, siendo alcanzado por la chica…

 **-Dime, ¿acaso fue correcto que los Vinsmoke te manipularan?, ¿acaso eran incorrectos los ideales de tu padre?, él tenía su concepto de "verdad" y era respetada-** habló Allen logrando que Eilen notara el punto primordial de las palabras del líder de aquella Organización…

- **La Santa Inquisición no entra en los principios de si está bien o mal, nuestro pilar es mantener el concepto de "verdad" que ha sido custodiado por miles de años-** habló Allen acercándose a la sala principal mientras Eilen asimilaba cada palabra del peliblanco y notaba la antigüedad de esa Organización…

 **-Espero puedas crear tus propias conclusiones, descansa señorita-** habló Allen sentándose en su trono mientras Eilen se retiraba dejando que el peliblanco esbozara una sonrisa terminando de hacer unas ultimas anotaciones…

- **Con esto sé cómo enmendar la historia-**

Mientras tanto en la sede de Nuevo Mundo…

 **-Vegapunk, solo te pido una pista para hallar el punto clave de la regeneración-** habló Eigel entablando una conversación por video llamada con un hombre que mantenía cubierta su identidad por una sombra…

 **-Estas entrando en un punto en que la culpa por el daño en los brazos de esa chica se está volviendo una obsesión-** habló Vegapunk provocando que Eigel enfadara levantándose de su asiento sabiendo que su mentor tenía razón, pero el médico buscaba enmendar el error que había provocado por su falta de atención…

 **\- ¡No sabes lo doloroso que es saber que mis estúpidas decisiones provocaron la muerte de Dimitri, que Deva-chan no pueda usar nunca más sus brazos y que Luffy-kun casi muere! -** exclamó Eigel en lágrimas logrando que Vegapunk comprendiera lo distinto que actuaba su pupilo a diferencia de su vida pasada…

 **-Está bien Eigel, te daré los datos de mi investigación, solo te pido que lleves una bitácora sobre la evolución de Deva-chan, ¿De acuerdo? -** habló Vegapunk mientras el doctor asentía y empezaba a trabajar en la fórmula de regeneración, siguiendo los datos de Vegapunk y probando el medicamento en ratones…

Esa noche, Eigel seguía estudiando los resultados de sus investigaciones mientras Law miraba distante como su maestro seguía esforzándose, por lo que sabiendo que sería una larga noche, el pelinegro preparaba café para ayudar al médico…

 **-Verás cómo te recuperarás, Deva-chan-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 57**

* * *

 **¿Qué busca la Santa Inquisición?  
**

 **Hacia falta ver otras citas...**

 **Nos vemos en una semana y por lo mientras vamos a la sección...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Haciendo memoria, tu siempre cuestionabas sobre la identidad de ese personaje en coma, ahora se acerca el momento de responder dudas y concluir este fic o morir en el intento... XD  
**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: A mi me da miedo la intuición de una mujer y cuando te guardan rencor... XD... Espero Eilen recapacite y nada le pase al buen Sanji (o muchos fans me van a linchar)... Espero te hayas divertido en tu cumpleaños... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS:Me alegra que hayas podido descansar y estes recuperada... Seguiré escribiendo y escribiendo porque nuevas ideas estan rondando por mi mente...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Hahahaha por eso me alegran tus reviews, tus teorías son siempre atinadas, pero... quien sabe, a lo mejor note sorprendas... o tal vez no, hahahaha...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Espero no te haya pasado nada malo... Todavía recuerdo cuando me asaltaron, lo unico afortunado es que ese día no lleve celular, pero no me libré de que me golpearan... Cobardes como esos tipos siempre habrán... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Bueno, un descanso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y sonrian...**


	58. Eigel Muere

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Tranquilidad...**

 **A partir de este capítulo acaba la calma...**

 **Sigo escribiendo los nuevos capitulos, pero es necesario informarles que los tiempos para subirlos seran irregulares, dando hecho que podrán ser cinco días (común) o hasta dos semanas...**

 **Este capítulo se complementa bien con el soundtrack de Kingdom Hearts: "Vector to the Heavens" en youtube...la primera opción es la melodía que escogi para el capítulo...**

 **Sin más que agregar, nos leemos abajo...**

Capítulo 58: Eigel Muere

 **\- ¡Vamos a patinar, vamos a patinar, shishishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy alegre mientras caminaba con sus amigos en el centro de la ciudad, notando los hermosos adornos que cubrían las lámparas, los edificios y finalmente los arboles del parque donde se ubicaba la pista de hielo…

 **-Es muy lindo esto** \- habló Nami que venía charlando con Deva, mientras admiraba los arboles envueltos en nieve, creando un escenario digno de aquella época y más con la tranquilidad de ya no lidiar con Baroque Works…

 **\- ¡Bienvenidos a la pista de hielo!, ¡Disfruten, diviértanse y, sobre todo, sonrían! -** exclamó un hombre vestido de arlequín logrando que los jóvenes notaran la temática que se había escogido para celebrar las épocas navideñas…

 **\- ¡GRACIAS A NUESTRO BENEFACTOR ALLEN ZFER, ESTE AÑO JAPÓN BRILLA DE NUEVO! -** exclamó el arlequín mientras la gente vitoreaba revelando por fin al joven de cabello blanco que los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara reconocían…

 **-No es necesaria esta bienvenida, yo estoy feliz…-** no pudo continuar Allen ya que se tropezaba y caía cómicamente, logrando carcajadas en los presentes, mientras Kaya recordaba lo torpe que era su amigo…

 **-Él es mi amigo Allen, es divertido-** habló Kaya sonriendo lo que lograba que los residentes de la Torre notaran como el peliblanco era muy bien acogido por las personas de la ciudad…

 **\- ¡Diviértanse, en la noche haré un banquete por su bienvenida en la mansión Camelot, los espero!** \- exclamó Allen retirándose ya que había visto a Kaya y por ende a los demás mugiwaras, por lo que el peliblanco se acercaba para saludarlos…

 **-Nunca cambiarás, ¿Verdad Allen? -** preguntó Kaya mientras el peliblanco sonreía, sacudiendo su traje blanco y presentándose formalmente, lo que provocaba un ambiente de familiaridad entre los jóvenes presentes…

 **-Mucho gusto, a varios de ustedes los he encontrado, fue una grata coincidencia, Sa hahahaha** \- habló Allen reverenciando mientras Luffy correspondía el saludo, Nami sonreía, Zoro hacia un gesto de indiferencia, Robin analizaba al peliblanco, Sanji seguía platicando con Deva y los demás querían ya patinar…

 **-Así que tu cubriste las reparaciones de Japón** \- habló Kaya dejando que sus amigos empezaran a patinar, por lo que, sentándose en una pequeña banca, Allen se acomodaba unos lentes que usaba para contarle a su amiga sobre lo sucedido cuando se habían separado…

 **-Es complicado Kaya-chan, espero que puedan acompañarme en la fiesta y ahí platicar bien contigo-** habló Allen levantándose dejando a la rubia preocupada por el tono de voz que había usado su viejo amigo de la infancia…

Viendo como el peliblanco se iba, Kaya decidía regresar con sus amigos, empezando a ver los dotes para patinar de las parejas que se divertían en aquella tarde…

 **\- ¡Es muy divertido Nami, shishishishishi!** \- exclamó Luffy patinando, por lo que, acercándose, la pelinaranja apoyaba su espalda en el pelinegro dejándose llevar por el vaivén de patinar juntos...

 **-Ahora podemos estar tranquilos-** susurro Nami atrayendo con su mano el rostro de Luffy para besarlo dulcemente terminando con una enorme sonrisa por ambos jóvenes que se maravillaban por los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer…

 **\- ¿Crees que podamos visitar mañana a Devon? -** preguntó Deva que patinaba junto a Sanji, por lo que, maniobrando con la pelirroja, el rubio asentía alzándola, logrando que los demás se alegraran al ver la unión entre ambos jóvenes…

 **-Zoro no es por allí, fufufufu-** habló Robin sonriendo discretamente ya que el peliverde patinaba alejándose de ella, provocando una carcajada en sus amigos y una cara de vergüenza en Zoro que regresaba junto a la pelinegra…

 **-Un día de estos los voy a cortar-** susurro Zoro llegando con Robin, que lo abrazaba y empezando a patinar lentamente depositaba un beso en los labios del peliverde para calmarlo y disfrutar del día…

 **\- ¡Eres fantástica Tristan! -** exclamó Tony el cual veía como la chica hacia una coreografía digna de un patinador profesional y los presentes aplaudían al ver la ejecución de los movimientos y la delicadeza al realizarlos…

 **\- ¡Ven Tony! -** exclamó Tristan tomando la mano del pelicafé atrayéndolo para patinar juntos mientras Luffy y los demás vitoreaban al ver como la chica guiaba a su amigo durante la rutina para culminar en un beso que lograba todos los presentes aplaudieran…

 **-Deberías complacerme con alguna historia de que eres un patinador profesional, Usopp** \- habló Kaya abrazando al pelinegro de nariz larga, pero negando con su cabeza, el chico decidía besar a la rubia mientras patinaban en el mismo sitio a pesar de lo amplio de la pista…

 **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceremos en Japón? -** preguntó Koala viendo a Sabo que sonreía discretamente al ver que todo lucía calmado a pesar del informe sobre otro enemigo que había recibido por parte de Dragon…

 **-Hasta que "ellos" hagan algún movimiento-** susurro Sabo cerca de Koala robándole un beso para ruborizar a la chica mientras el rubio patinaba hacia otro lado de la pista de hielo, carcajeando…

Cada joven patinaba y olvidaba momentáneamente que el verdadero enemigo se movía entre las sombras, esperando el instante indicado para realizar un ataque…

De regreso en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Allen creció con muchos valores a diferencia de sus hermanos, lamentablemente me dijo que ha vivido solo desde que su familia fue asesinada-** habló Kaya que platicaba con las demás chicas en la habitación de Nami, ya que estaban escogiendo el atuendo para la fiesta de gala del peliblanco que se presentaba ante la sociedad de Japón…

 **-Esperemos que al convivir contigo pueda superar ese episodio amargo en su vida-** habló Nami probándose un vestido mientras Robin y Deva le daban el visto bueno, dejando también que Koala y Tristan escogieran algo que completara el atuendo de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿No creen que este Allen es apuesto? -** preguntó Deva sincera logrando que las chicas pensaran detenidamente sobre esa cuestión, ya que, a pesar de su actitud, el peliblanco guardaba un porte digno de un modelo…

- **No voy a mentir sobre lo guapo que es, esos ojos rojizos son hipnóticos-** habló Nami terminando de modelar su vestido mientras las chicas se miraban entre sí, carcajeando al pensar sobre los temas que platicarían los hombres de la Torre…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sabo, ya que era el más alejado de las chicas…

 **\- ¡Esta maldita corbata no queda! -** exclamó Luffy batallando con el complemento de su camisa, logrando que Sabo suspirara y acudiera para arreglar la corbata del traje de su hermano menor…

 **-No puedo creer que sepas tener sexo y aun no puedas arreglarte una corbata** \- habló Sabo terminando de anudar la corbata mientras los demás hombres cuchicheaban, atrayendo la atención del rubio…

 **\- ¿Qué tanto platican "chismosas"? -** preguntó en tono de burla Sabo, por lo que Zoro que repartía cervezas a sus compañeros, le arrojaba una al rubio y otra a Luffy para platicar cómodamente, mientras seguían esperando a las chicas…

 **-Estamos platicando del número de veces que has tenido sexo en una noche-** habló Zoro carcajeando y tomando un trago de cerveza, logrando que Sabo notara que, al estar entre hombres, esos temas saldrían a la luz…

- **Lo irónico de esto es que todos preferimos hacerlo en un hotel que en la Torre-** habló Sanji expulsando humo del cigarrillo que fumaba, provocando intriga en Sabo que buscaba saber a qué punto querían llegar con esa plática…

 **-Y tu hermano Luffy nunca ha sentido vergüenza cuando prácticamente todos lo escuchamos cuando lo hace con Nami, hahahaha-** habló Zoro alzando su cerveza para brindar con sus compañeros, logrando que Sabo se uniera carcajeando, pero feliz de ver el grado de unión entre el pelinegro y sus amigos…

 **\- ¡Chicos!, ¡¿Ya están listos?!-** exclamó Deva haciendo que los hombres terminaran de arreglarse y salieran a la sala del cuarto piso, dispuestos a esperar a las chicas, ya que la única que estaba fuera era la pelirroja…

 **\- ¡Luces hermosa mi dulce Deva-swaaaaan! -** exclamó Sanji girando alrededor de la pelirroja que portaba un vestido ajustado color dorado mostrando un escote y el cabello de la chica permanecía suelto y ondulado, además de joyería que completaba el atuendo…

 **\- ¿Qué tal luzco Tony? -** preguntó Tristan portando un vestido ajustado color lila mientras el pelicafé quedaba anonadado, dejando que la chica se acercara para arreglar el moño de la camisa del chico…

 **-Lo bueno es que la mayoría de ustedes son pacientes-** habló Kaya saliendo con un vestido blanco, dejando sorprendido a Usopp mientras Koala portaba un vestido rosa atrayendo la atención de Sabo que seguía molestando a Luffy…

 **-Pero también la mayoría del tiempo son idiotas-** habló Nami portando un vestido ajustado color rojo y su cabello naranja ondulado, lo que lograba que Luffy sintiera como su corazón latía deprisa, al apreciar la belleza de la pelinaranja…

- **Hay que irnos** \- habló Robin tomando el brazo de Zoro que volteaba para notar el vestido purpura que portaba la pelinegra que, sonriendo checaba en su reloj la hora, siendo las nueve de la noche en punto…

Mientras tanto en el Castillo Camelot…

 **-Allen-sama, la fiesta de gala está dando inicio** \- habló un mayordomo, por lo que, mostrando una sonrisa discreta, el peliblanco observaba en sus pantallas de vigilancia, la llegada de los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara…

- **Es hora de comprobar que tan sólido o frágil es el lazo que creaste Luffy-san-** habló Allen preparando un traje blanco para cambiarse y darle la bienvenida a todos sus invitados que empezaban a disfrutar la fiesta…

 **-Es impresionante-** habló Luffy observando el tamaño del castillo mientras Nami permanecía sujetando el brazo del pelinegro y junto a sus amigos eran recibidos por sirvientes que recogían los abrigos de los invitados…

 **\- ¡Bienvenidos! -** exclamó Allen portando un traje blanco con un abrigo dorado encima atrayendo la atención de los presentes que aplaudían por el gran evento de bienvenida a diferencia de la primera vez que los Versalles habían llegado a Japón…

 **-Así que pudieron venir, que bueno, Sa hahahaha-** habló Allen recibiendo a los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara mientras la música seguía sonando y los invitados empezaban a disfrutar del gran banquete que los chefs del peliblanco habían cocinado…

 **-Voy a comer Nami, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy corriendo hacia el banquete dejando que la pelinaranja suspirara debido al comportamiento tan despreocupado de su novio después de tantas batallas…

 **\- ¿Me permites esta pieza, Nami-san? -** preguntó Allen haciendo que la pelinaranja volteara, pero a punto de negar la petición del peliblanco, Kaya aparecía y empujaba a su amiga, incitándola para que bailara…

Tomando la mano de Allen, Nami tenía una extraña sensación que aumentaba conforme bailaba con el peliblanco, que desconcertaba a la pelinaranja con el vacío mostrado en sus ojos color rojizo…

" _ **-Has demostrado amar a Monkey D. Luffy y ese pecado implica la muerte, Reina Pirata Nami**_ _\- habló una silueta que tenía acorralada a la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy permanecía agotado después del uso de una técnica…"_

 **\- ¿Sucede algo, Nami-san? -** preguntó Allen mirando intrigado a la chica y provocando que sonriera nerviosamente, detalle que no pasaba desapercibido por el peliblanco…

 **-No es nada Allen-** habló Nami mientras la melodía terminaba y ella decidía regresar con Luffy dejando que el peliblanco sonriera discretamente retirándose para analizar mejor la relación de ambos jóvenes, siendo interrumpido por una llamada…

 **-Será divertido ver la reacción de Luffy-** habló Allen yéndose hacia otra parte del castillo dejando que los invitados siguieran en el evento, en especial que los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara ignoraran que algo malo se acercaba…

Mientras sucedía la fiesta de Allen, en el aeropuerto de Japón, un hombre de cabello color morado llegaba cargando un portafolio negro sumamente alegre, contagiando a la chica que lo atendía…

 **\- "Veras como esta medicina te curará Deva-chan"-** pensó Eigel registrando su visita mientras se alistaba para tomar un taxi rumbo a la Torre Mugiwara y darle las buenas noticias a la pelirroja y a los demás residentes…

Sin embargo, el evento de Allen provocaba un gran tráfico, detalle que no pasaba desapercibido por Eigel que llamaba a la Torre Mugiwara recibiendo el mensaje de la contestadora…

 **-Lo siento, el congestionamiento esta pesado** \- habló el taxista haciendo que Eigel pensara que los residentes de la Torre estaban en alguna fiesta ya que lo merecían después de tantos problemas con Baroque Works…

 **-No te preocupes, estoy cerca de mi destino, gracias-** habló Eigel pagando al taxista mientras se bajaba del auto, empezando a caminar hacia la Torre Mugiwara entre todo el tráfico ocasionado…

Llegando a un callejón para llegar a la calle donde estaba la Torre, Eigel se detenía al ver como una silueta se mostraba debajo de una lámpara desgastada que con su poca luz apenas alumbraba aquel sendero…

 **-Tú debes ser Eigel "Alquimista" San Sebastián-**

Habló Allen mostrando su traje blanco con un abrigo dorado haciendo que el agente de Dragon notara la apariencia del joven, que mostraba una tranquilidad a través del color rojizo de las pupilas de sus ojos…

- **Tu pecado es haber ayudado a Monkey D. Luffy para que lograra la conexión pasada con su tripulación-** habló Allen alertando a Eigel que reía nerviosamente al notar que el enemigo verdadero empezaba a realizar sus movimientos…

 **-Así que finalmente "La Santa Inquisición" ha decidido mostrarse-** habló Eigel analizando al peliblanco para buscar el nivel que ostentaba ese inquisidor, pero sin darle tiempo de reacción, Allen depositaba un golpe en el abdomen del agente de Dragon, haciéndole escupir sangre…

 **-Es momento de eliminar tu existencia-** habló Allen desapareciendo para sorpresa de Eigel, que sentía como su rostro era golpeado arrojándolo contra una pared, destruyéndola en el proceso…

Al momento de levantarse, Eigel era azotado contra el suelo creando un boquete, logrando que el agente de Dragon no creyera en la fuerza de ese inquisidor, que peleaba sin quitarse su enorme abrigo…

 **-Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Allen Zfer-** habló el peliblanco restringiendo los movimientos de Eigel azotándolo contra la pared, mientras el inquisidor decidía revelar el rango que poseía dentro de la Organización…

 **-Soy el líder de "La Santa Inquisición"-** habló Allen dejando libre a Eigel que se preparaba para atacar, depositando una patada en el peliblanco, que ni se inmutaba por el tremendo impacto del médico…

 **-Tekkai-** susurro Allen dejando desconcertado a Eigel que notaba como su pierna izquierda se partía en dos, debido a la dureza del cuerpo del peliblanco que, riendo discretamente, depositaba un golpe que casi le rompía la quijada del agente de Dragon…

 **\- ¡Mierda, por confiarme! -** exclamó Eigel apoyándose en una pared al ver que su pierna estaba rota, pero sabiendo el nivel de su enemigo, el médico sacaba de su abrigo una jeringa que se inyectaba, recuperándose para sorpresa de Allen…

 **-Vector-** habló Eigel golpeando en varios puntos del cuerpo de Allen, inmovilizándolo mientras el médico aprovechaba para intentar llegar a la Torre Mugiwara, siendo azotado contra el pavimento por el peliblanco que usaba dos varillas de metal para clavarlas en las manos del agente…

 **-Lástima que conozco cada rasgo de sus vidas pasadas, así de poderosa es La Santa Inquisición** \- habló Allen levantándose mientras Eigel reconocía el inmenso nivel que poseía esa organización al saber que la victoria de esa pelea sería para el peliblanco…

 **\- ¿Tanto miedo sienten por "La Voluntad de D"? -** preguntó Eigel carcajeando mientras Allen suspiraba mostrando el verdadero poder que poseía, haciendo lo más cruel del mundo:

Allen depositaba un golpe destrozando la espalda de Eigel al instante que lo dejaba ciego usando su mano en una especie de cuchilla, creando un charco de sangre en aquel callejón…

 **\- ¿Últimas palabras, Eigel San Sebastián? -** preguntó Allen mientras el médico escupía sangre y no veía nada, sabiendo su inminente fin, por lo que mostraba una sonrisa que el peliblanco interpretaba como falsa…

 **-Solo respóndeme, ¿Por qué temen tanto a Luffy-kun? -** preguntó Eigel recordando el año que había entrenado y cuidado de ese pelinegro que siempre buscaba proteger a sus amigos a costa de su propia vida…

 **-Él cometió el pecado de renacer queriendo modificar las vidas que trazamos de las personas-** habló Allen logrando que Eigel esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción total al saber que Roger tenía la razón en referencia a que el destino no podía ser trazado…

 **-Ya veo** \- susurro Eigel recordando la plática que había tenido con Deva cuando se enteró que el agente de Dragon era su capitán en la vida pasada donde habían sido piratas…

" _ **\- ¿Fuimos enemigos de la tripulación de Luffy? -**_ _preguntó Deva mientras aprendía lo esencial del arma que Eigel le había entregado para pelear contra Baroque Works y el médico asentía siguiendo con la charla…_

 _ **-El destino me permitió renacer, es lo poco que puedo hacer después de tanto daño hacia Luffy y sus amigos-**_ _habló Eigel sabiendo todo sobre sus vidas pasadas, pero era interrumpido por un abrazo de Deva que calmaba a su mentor con unas últimas palabras…_

 _ **-No te culpes por el pasado, mejor ayudemos en el futuro de todos- "**_

 **\- ¡LA VOLUNTAD DE D CAMBIARA EL PANORAMA DEL MUNDO! -**

Exclamó Eigel con toda su alma logrando que Allen enfadara golpeando la pared para crear estacas que el peliblanco enterraba en el cuerpo del agente de Nuevo Mundo haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre…

 **-Nami-chan cuida mucho a ese cabeza hueca de Luffy-kun, si no estás a su lado, él puede morir-** susurro Eigel escribiendo una frase en el suelo con su sangre mientras en el castillo Camelot, la pelinaranja volteaba como si presintiera que algo malo sucedía…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Nami?** \- preguntó Luffy por lo que, saliendo de su trance, la pelinaranja abrazaba fuertemente a su novio que notaba como la chica temblaba, logrando que el pelinegro afianzara el contacto, esperando no fuera nada malo…

Terminando de escribir, Eigel mostraba una enorme sonrisa mientras finalmente dejaba de existir cayendo en el charco de sangre que había derramado, por lo que Allen, curioso por lo escrito, se sorprendía al ver el último mensaje del agente…

" **NUNCA OLVIDEN SONREÍR"**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 58**

* * *

 **Pobre Eigel... T_T  
**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Recuerda que mientras un lazo emocional sea muy fuerte, el enemigo buscará destruirlo al saber el daño que puede provocar... Son muchas incógnitas, pero espero puedas responderlas mientras sigue este fic...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: No forces a la ardilla para que te de una respuesta XD... Hacia falta ver estas citas porque quiero que todos los personajes tengan participación ya que lo próximo se viene pesado...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Teorias y más teorías, shishishishishi... Yo así tengo la cabeza después de leer un fic con una tematica como me gusta: bien expuesta y que se muestre una evolución en los personajes... gracias por el review...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: ¡No descartes tu teoría aun!... Puede que tengas razón... XD...Pues ahora será más irregular la actualización pero son por ciertos detalles que quitaran tiempo a tu servidor...**

 **-YARELIS: ¿Usopp descubrirá que fue el Rey de los tiradores?... Sobre Allen... simplemente sus acciones hablan por si solas... ¡Eigeeeeel!... T_T**

 **Bueno... Para terminar... Subi este capítulo antes porque...**

 **¡Mañana 19 de Marzo, su servidor cumple un año menos de existencia! XD  
**

 **Para mi es un día cualquiera, pero quiero descansar y abandonar un rato la laptop...**

 **Sin más que agregar, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**


	59. Hasta Luego, Tony Chopper

_**Nota: Nuevo Capítulo...**_

 _ **Sigo trabajando en esta historia y la verdad, estar cerca de los 60 capítulos me hace creer que los próximos fics serán más largos, shishishishishi...**_

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo y en este capítulo les sugiero agregar "El Sake de Binks" versión violin ya que algunos me odiaran después lo que suceda en el capítulo...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 59: Hasta Luego Tony "Chopper"

 **\- ¡MALDICIÓN! -** exclamó Luffy siendo detenido por Zoro y Sanji mientras la policía charlaba con Sabo, entregándole el portafolio de Eigel y el rubio les agradecia empezando a llamar a Dragon para informarle del deceso del médico…

 **\- ¡VOY A MATAR AL IMBÉCIL QUE HIZO ESTO!, ¡DEJENME ZORO, SANJI!** \- exclamó Luffy cegado por la ira, logrando que Nami se levantara acercándose al pelinegro, depositando una cachetada que lo dejaba desconcertado…

 **\- ¡No eres el único que está sufriendo!, ¡idiota! -** exclamó Nami en lágrimas haciendo que el Luffy ignorara las palabras de la pelinaranja, aumentando el enojo de la chica que corría hacia su habitación al ver que no contaba con el apoyo de su novio…

 **-Fueron ellos, ¿Verdad Robin? -** preguntó Zoro soltando a Luffy, por lo que, asintiendo, la pelinegra empezaba a temblar conociendo el nivel de poder que albergaba aquella organización que había investigado junto a su maestro Clover…

 **\- ¡Ve a pedirle perdón a Nami-san! -** exclamó Sanji soltando a Luffy, pero tratando de calmarse, el pelinegro decidía no obedecer a su amigo, yéndose hacia el elevador de la Torre para pensar…

 **-Esto no es de tu incumbencia Sanji, que Nami y yo discutamos no te concierne** \- habló Luffy seriamente, pero a punto de caminar, el rubio depositaba una patada que arrojaba al pelinegro contra el sillón de la sala…

 **\- ¡Sanji-kun!** \- exclamó Deva por lo que notando que el ambiente era hostil, un hombre canoso aparecía golpeando a Luffy y al rubio, tranquilizando el ambiente mientras Sabo regresaba a la sala después de hablar con Dragon…

 **-No es bueno lidiar problemas con más problemas-** habló Rayleigh sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras Luffy se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa y corriendo hacia el quinto piso, reconociendo que su maestro tenía razón…

 **-Ray-san, esa organización es muy peligrosa ya que desconocemos todo sobre sus integrantes a excepción de los que Robin nos ha informado-** habló Sabo sentándose en el sillón de la sala, mientras Rayleigh llamaba a los jóvenes para contarles sobre el nuevo enemigo y lo que Nuevo Mundo pensaba al respecto…

 **\- ¿Recuperaron el portafolio de Eigel? -** preguntó Rayleigh mientras Sabo asentía y entregaba el maletín a su mentor, el cual sonreía y observando fijamente a Deva, revelaba el ultimo sacrificio del apodado alquimista…

 **-Esto es el último regalo y la más grande ayuda que Eigel pudo darnos-**

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la habitación de Nami…

 **\- ¡Lárgate Luffy!, ¡Idiota! -** exclamaba Nami llorando acostada en su cama mientras restregaba su rostro en la almohada y del otro lado de la puerta, Luffy apoyaba su cabeza, buscando las palabras correctas para pedirle perdón a la pelinaranja…

 **-Perdóname, me porte como un cretino-** susurro Luffy mientras notaba como la puerta de la habitación era abierta por la Nami que daba a entender al pelinegro que entrara ya que ella regresaba a su cama abrazando una almohada…

 **-Primero Baroque Works, luego los Versalles y ahora este nuevo enemigo** \- susurro Nami mientras Luffy se sentaba en el borde de la cama intentando confortar a su novia que aun seguía asimilando la noticia de la muerte de Eigel…

 **-Este es el momento en que me abrazas y me dices que todo estará bien, tonto** \- susurro Nami dejando a un lado su almohada mientras Luffy entendía el mensaje y abrazaba a la pelinaranja que correspondía el contacto sintiéndose protegida por su novio…

 **\- ¡ESTO ES UN MILAGRO! -**

Escucharon Luffy y Nami del cuarto piso, por lo que, deshaciendo el abrazo, los dos jóvenes regresaban a la sala hallándose una enorme sorpresa…

 **\- ¡Sanji-kun puedo abrazarte!** \- exclamó Deva bañada en lágrimas ya que Rayleigh sabia del tratamiento que había estudiado Eigel y por ende había utilizado una inyección del portafolio para recuperar a la pelirroja…

 **\- ¡Deva! -** exclamó Nami corriendo hacia su amiga abrazándose mutuamente mientras lloraban y Luffy se alegraba por el ultimo regalo que su maestro Eigel les había entregado antes de morir…

 **-Eigel será enterrado en Alemania, si gustan pueden acompañarme en su velorio antes de que el cuerpo sea transportado** \- habló Rayleigh haciendo que los residentes de la Torre asintieran preparándose para ir junto al otro comandante de Dragon…

Rayleigh notaba el ambiente de tristeza que había en los jóvenes, pero, por otro lado, Deva seguía llorando debido a que podía sentir todo el movimiento de sus brazos, alegrando en cierto modo a sus amigos…

En el castillo Camelot, los inquisidores platicaban de lo logrado por su líder…

 **-Eigel San Sebastián ha muerto, poco a poco, Monkey D. Luffy comprenderá que sus acciones no serán perdonadas-** habló Allen bebiendo una copa de vino mientras los demás inquisidores seguían leyendo la información sobre los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara buscando sus debilidades…

 **-Es hora del siguiente golpe, Jack tu objetivo es este-** habló Allen mostrando una fotografía de Tony, mientras un hombre de enorme complexión y con una mandíbula de metal asentía mostrando una mirada en búsqueda de sangre…

Finalmente, los residentes de la Torre llegaban al funeral de Eigel, por lo que Deva se apoyaba en el féretro del hombre de pelo morado, llorando amargamente ya que la pelirroja no podía creer todo lo acontecido…

 **-No es posible que haya muerto-** susurro Nami llorando mientras se apoyaba en Luffy, que permanecía desconcertado debido a que conocía perfectamente el nivel de su maestro, lo que implicaba que el nuevo enemigo en verdad era más poderoso que Baroque Works…

Mientras continuaba el funeral, Luffy permanecía pensativo sabiendo que el nuevo enemigo buscaba destruir todo aquello que se involucrara con él, empezando con sus amigos…

 **-El Gear Second no será suficiente con ese enemigo-** susurro Luffy temblando por primera vez mientras escuchaba como Nami lo llamaba, por lo que, enfocándose en despedirse de su maestro, el pelinegro olvidaba momentáneamente ese miedo que empezaba a experimentar…

Tres días después del incidente, los jóvenes decidían tratar de regresar a su rutina, por lo que un día daba inicio con el desayuno en el cuarto piso…

- **Hay que ir pensando en cómo adornar la Torre para la navidad** \- habló Nami tomando su café mientras los demás daban ideas y cada uno pensaba en como adornaría su habitación, alegrando a Luffy que con eso comprobaba que protegería con su vida a sus amigos…

 **-Hagamos una competencia** \- habló Deva atrayendo la atención de los demás mientras la pelirroja sonreía y mostraba su idea para divertirse olvidando por un momento los problemas suscitados…

- **Veamos, parejas son Luffy-kun y Nami-chan, Usopp-kun y Kaya-chan, Tony-kun y Tristan-chan, Sabo-san y Koala-chan, Zoro-kun y Robin-chan y finalmente Sanji-kun junto a mí, por lo que mi sugerencia es que cada pareja adorne un piso de la Torre Mugiwara y la ganadora decidirá como será adornado el exterior de la Torre Mugiwara y escogerá la cena navideña** \- habló Deva con una enorme sonrisa logrando que los demás notaran que era una buena competencia y así se divertirían un poco…

 **-Bueno para que sea justo, cada pareja escogerá un papel de este sombrero y así sabrá que piso les toca** \- habló Robin mostrando una sonrisa discreta, mientras cada pareja asentía y empezaban a tomar su respectivo papel para darse una idea de cómo adornar y ganar aquella competencia…

 **-Nos toca el segundo piso-** habló Robin mostrando su papel mientras Zoro suponía que la pelinegra estaría satisfecha con adornar la biblioteca del segundo piso, aunque él deseara el gimnasio de la Torre…

 **-Bueno al menos el estacionamiento lucirá bien-** habló Sabo con el rostro deformado por las manos de una Koala furiosa que, mostrando dientes afilados, regañaba al rubio que carcajeando revelaba su pedazo de papel…

 **-Esforcémonos en el gimnasio, Usopp-kun-** habló Kaya apoyándose en el brazo del pelinegro de nariz larga mientras este sonreía alardeando sobre cómo quedaría adornado el tercer nivel de la Torre Mugiwara…

- **Nos toca el quinto piso, "Chopper"-** habló Tristan logrando una carcajada general en los residentes mientras Tony enfadaba por que seguían usando el apodo, sin embargo, asentía siendo besado por la chica para calmarlo…

 **\- ¡Nos toca el cuarto piso! -** exclamó Nami al saber que adornar ese piso, la mayoría del tiempo sus amigos tendrían que ver los adornos que ella y Luffy escogerían, sin importar si ganaban o no la pequeña competencia...

 **-Entonces Sanji-kun y yo adornaremos el sexto piso, recuerden que esto es independiente a como adornaran sus habitaciones** \- finalizó Deva mientras todos acordaban las reglas de la competencia y decidían prepararse para ir al centro comercial y comprar lo necesario…

Llegando al centro comercial, cada pareja se separaba para buscar adornos mientras en otra parte Rayleigh se encontraba platicando con un hombre de cabello azul, dándole instrucciones precisas…

- **Franky debes cuidar a Nojiko, yo me encargaré de Mely y de brindar la máxima protección a todos** \- habló Rayleigh haciendo que el peliazul comprendiera acerca del peligro que rodeaba a los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Tratemos de mantener la calma hasta el siguiente movimiento de La Santa Inquisición** \- finalizó Rayleigh mientras Franky asentía, siguiendo la charla con el maestro de Luffy y de paso percatándose de la presencia de los jóvenes en el centro comercial…

 **-Baja tu sombrero de paja, Luffy-** habló Nami mientras el pelinegro obedecía sintiendo como la pelinaranja le ponía un gorro navideño para posteriormente besarlo, disfrutando la convivencia junto a su novio…

 **\- ¡Te digo que fue sin querer!** \- exclamó Allen tratando de protegerse de un hombre enorme que veía como su traje se había sido ensuciado con el helado que el peliblanco venía comiendo totalmente distraído…

 **\- ¡Imbécil! -** exclamó el sujeto que se alistaba para golpear a Allen, siendo detenido por Luffy que mostraba un gesto intimidante hacia aquel hombre, mientras el peliblanco caía de sentón en el suelo debido al susto…

 **-No importa después me las pagaras-** habló el hombre retirándose mientras Nami llegaba junto a Luffy, percatándose que Allen ya no se hallaba en el lugar donde había ocurrido el incidente…

Olvidando ese detalle, Luffy y Nami decidían seguir con sus compras sin darse cuenta que, en la parte trasera de los contenedores, un hombre yacía herido mientras Allen llamaba por su celular para dar inicio a su estrategia…

 **\- ¡Pasen y disfruten el espectáculo de navidad este 24 de diciembre! -** exclamó un hombre vestido de arlequín mientras varias personas disfrazadas de animales, invitaban a los presentes al evento, atrayendo la atención de Robin y Zoro que se acercaban para recibir un folleto…

 **-Aquí tiene señorita** \- habló un hombre con máscara de león entregando una invitación a Robin que agradecia con una sonrisa cálida hasta que retirándose con Zoro, la pelinegra sentía miedo al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre…

 **-Todas las personas que amas morirán por tu culpa, Nico Robin** -

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -** preguntó Zoro al sentir un ligero temblor en el agarre de su mano con Robin, pero intentando fingir, la pelinegra volteaba para tranquilizarse y no comentarle nada al peliverde de lo que ella había escuchado…

 **\- ¿Cuándo cuesta ese pequeño reno?** \- preguntó Deva viendo un pequeño muñequito mientras Sanji sonreía al ver la felicidad recuperada en la pelirroja que recibía el adorno para examinarlo detalladamente…

 **-Mira se parece a Chopper-** habló Deva siendo interrumpida por un beso fugaz por parte de Sanji mientras el empleado suspiraba al ver el pequeño muérdago colgando encima de ambos jóvenes…

Finalmente, la tarde-noche daba inicio con una ligera nevada por lo que cada pareja empezaba a adornar su respectivo piso hasta que Tristan recibía una llamada de su familia informándole de una visita que alegraba a la chica…

 **-Tony, ¿Puedes acompañarme para ver a mis abuelos?** \- preguntó Tristan mientras el pelicafé asentía poniéndose un abrigo y caminando junto a la chica rumbo al elevador de la Torre Mugiwara…

Los demás seguían adornando y disfrutando de la convivencia mientras ignoraban que algo peligroso rodeaba al que fuera el médico de la tripulación de Luffy en aquella vida pasada, que dejaba un mensaje en la mesa donde se hallaba el teléfono del quinto piso…

" _Fui a dejar a Tristan a su casa, regreso en unas horas"_

Dejando a Tristan en su casa y despidiéndose con un beso, Tony caminaba por la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque, notando una enorme silueta que mostraba una mirada sangrienta logrando intimidar al pelicafé…

 **-Tony Tony "Chopper", médico de los Mugiwaras, tu pecado es reunirte con Monkey D. Luffy** -habló una voz a través de un celular que portaba Jack, logrando que el pelicafé intentara sacar su celular para avisar a sus amigos…

A punto de tener su celular, Tony sentía como aquel individuo lo golpeaba, arrojándolo contra un árbol mientras el celular del pelicafé caía en la nieve, siendo recogido por Jack que lo hacía pedazos…

 **-Es muy fuerte** \- habló Tony escupiendo sangre intentando reincorporarse para recibir otros puñetazos que lo hacían caer, manchando la nieve de rojo debido a toda la sangre que el pelicafé perdía…

" _ **\- ¡¿POR QUÉ SOMOS MÉDICOS, CHOPPER?!-**_ _exclamó Hiruluk mientras sentía los estragos de no dormir debido a sus investigaciones y seguía bebiendo café junto a su aprendiz e hijo adoptado…_

 _ **\- ¡Para curar las enfermedades del mundo!**_ _\- exclamó Tony esbozando una enorme sonrisa logrando que unas pequeñas lagrimas surgieran en los ojos de aquel hombre, que sabía que su día final se acercaba…"_

 **\- ¡No me vencerás! -** exclamó Tony depositando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen de Jack, el cual ni se inmutaba y golpeaba el costado del pelicafé azotándolo contra más árboles, logrando dañarlo gravemente…

" _ **\- ¡¿Dónde está?!-**_ _preguntó Tony llegando al hospital donde yacía su padre Hiruluk, por lo que, recibiendo el dato, el pelicafé hallaba la habitación vacía mientras varios doctores y enfermeras buscaban desesperadamente al hombre…_

 _ **-Debe estar en la azotea**_ _\- susurro Tony corriendo hacia dicho lugar, hallándose con Hiruluk que bebía sake, como si supiera que su hijo lo encontraría, invitándolo a sentarse junto a él…_

 _ **-Hiruluk deberíamos regresar adentro**_ _\- habló Chopper sentándose junto a su padre que, viendo hacia la inmensidad de la ciudad, bebía una copa de sake mientras sangre escurría por su boca…_

 _ **-Chopper-kun, ¿Cuándo muere una persona?**_ _\- preguntó Hiruluk sonriendo mientras el pelicafé se percataba que todo el lado izquierdo de su padre ya no poseía movimiento y por ende el chico le servía mas sake intentando no llorar mientras el hombre pronunciaba unas últimas palabras…_

 _ **Dime**_

 _ **¿Qué crees tú que es la muerte?**_

 _ **¿un balazo en la mitad del corazón?**_

 _ **no...**_

 _ **¿Una enfermedad que consume el cuerpo?**_

 _ **¡tampoco!**_

 _ **¿Un veneno que corrompa la sangre?**_

 _ **no señor...**_

 _ **La muerte... es cuando el mundo te olvida…**_

 _Habló Hiruluk logrando que Tony empezara a llorar permaneciendo a lado de su mentor el cual terminaba de beber su sake para acariciar el cabello de su hijo, regalándole su último suspiro al pelicafé…_

 _ **-No me olvides Chopper, conviértete en aquel doctor que cure a este mundo enfermo-**_

 _Finalizó Hiruluk quedando sentado junto a Tony que permanecía bañado en lágrimas al ver que su padre había dejado de existir_ …"

Tony yacía envuelto en sangre peleando contra Jack que solo devolvía los impactos sin recibir daño, a diferencia del pelicafé que estaba ensangrentado y estaba llegando a su límite, después de recibir tremenda golpiza…

" _ **\- ¿Chopper que haces despierto a esta hora? -**_ _preguntó Nami llegando a la biblioteca de la Torre Mugiwara mientras notaba la cantidad de libros que leía el pelicafé que mostraba signos de cansancio…_

 _-_ _ **Debo ser el médico que los cure a ustedes tal y como lo fue mi vida pasada-**_ _habló Tony logrando que Nami se acercara al saber que cada uno de los residentes se esforzaba para evitar más pérdidas humanas…_

 _ **-De nada servirá sino estas al 100%-**_ _habló Nami logrando que Tony comprendiera que no era el único preocupado por el bienestar de sus amigos, decidiendo descansar para seguir estudiando otro día…"_

 **-Discúlpame Luffy-** susurro Tony en lágrimas mientras Jack decidía acabar la pelea con una serie de puñetazos que daban de lleno en el pelicafé dejándolo casi medio muerto al no poder defenderse…

 **-Si juras alejarte de Monkey D. Luffy, reduciré tu purificación a esta golpiza-** habló la voz en el celular que portaba Jack, pero levantándose con gran esfuerzo mientras la sangre corría por su cuerpo, Tony mostraba una enorme sonrisa pronunciando unas palabras que Jack y Allen escuchaban claramente…

 **\- ¡Soy Tony Tony "Chopper"! ¡orgulloso doctor de los Mugiwaras! -**

Al instante que el pelicafé exclamaba aquello, recibía un puñetazo que lo azotaba contra el suelo, mientras Jack depositaba más golpes terminando con la batalla al dejar inconsciente a Tony…

Una mano ensangrentada movía ligeramente sus dedos mientras Tristan que seguía en su casa, notaba como un pétalo de un cerezo pasaba por la ventana de su hogar, algo raro para la época…

Minutos después, un vecino avisaba a la policía que hallaba un cuerpo bañado en sangre mientras la nieve caía encima del pelicafé que sonreía a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte…

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 59**

* * *

 _ **Antes de que me quieran linchar, Chopper no esta muerto...  
**_

 _ **Aun faltan pasados que revelar pero seran breves como fue el de Chopper... T_T**_

 _ **¿Quien es peor Baroque Works o la Santa Inquisición?**_

 _ **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**_

 _ **-OTAKU GIRL: Gracias por el mensaje de cumpleaños... Lo de las referencias... Son minimas, a partir de este capítulo prefiero que ustedes hagan sus propias conclusiones sobre los eventos futuros...**_

 _ **-YARELIS: Gracias por el mensaje... Aun vienen más capítulos tristes, la Santa Inquisición revelara porque el odio hacia los mugiwaras... El mensaje de Eigel viene desde mi anterior fic... Gracias por el apoyo...**_

 _ **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: No es divertido si no hay teorías, shishishishi... Pues sigamos la travesía de este fic y veamos que sucede entonces... Gracias por el mensaje de cumpleaños, shishishishi...**_

 _ **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Gracias por el mensaje, shishishishi... Al menos Eigel pudo curar a Deva, shishishishi... Gracias por el apoyo...**_

 _ **-LADYEPONA93: Cada género saca cada plática, shishishishishi... Me gustó tu review con Franky incluido, hahahahaha... Gracias por el mensaje de cumpleaños...**_

 _ **-NAMI SCARLET: Primero, gracias por el mensaje recalcando lo que te gusto de cada uno de mis trabajos... Como conteste sincero en el mensaje que te envié, me enfocaré en el ultimo review tuyo... A pesar de la muerte de Eigel, el médico pudo sanar a Deva... Ahora viene el momento critico de este fic, espero te guste...Normalmente siempre leo los perfiles de mis lectores y también escritores como en tu caso para conocerlos mejor y darles a saber que su opinión es escuchada y tomada en cuenta...**_

 _ **Para concluir, cierto troll ha regresado a Fanfiction con spam lleno de insultos al personaje Nami de One Piece... A veces no se que pasa en la cabeza de esas personas, pero una sugerencia es que lo ignoren, no comenten su spam ya que eso provoca que siga llenando Fanfiction con esas tonterías...**_

 _ **Ahora sí, sin más que agregar, les mando un abrazo de Bepo...**_


	60. Torikago

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo... X3**

 **Por fin llegamos a los 60 capítulos y si mis cálculos no me fallan, quedan 10 capítulos y llegara el final de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**

 **Seguire escribiendo ya que viendo que la animación de One Piece llego a la parte del rescate de Sanji, sigo planteado si escribire la continuación de "Fragmentos del Pasado" o unos oneshots para ustedes... (Uff cuanto trabajo, shishishishishi)**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 60: Torikago

En la sala de espera de un hospital…

 **-Estará en coma inducido, aún no sabemos la gravedad del daño-** habló un doctor dando el diagnóstico a Rayleigh, ya que Kaya se había desmoronado emocionalmente al no poder asimilar el daño en Tony…

 **-Tranquilízate Nami-** habló Luffy abrazando a la pelinaranja que seguía llorando después de haberse enterado de lo sucedido y todos escuchaban el estado en que permanecería su amigo…

 **-Esos malditos buscan provocar a una persona en particular-** habló Sanji que seguía consolando a Deva mientras Luffy comprendía perfectamente que el nuevo enemigo buscaba desestabilizarlo para que los confrontara…

- **No debemos caer rápidamente en sus provocaciones, sin un plan arriesgaríamos mucho-** habló Robin que permanecía a lado de Zoro y Rayleigh mantenía una conversación telefónica con Dragon para intensificar las medidas de seguridad en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Quieren que yo los busque…-** habló Luffy atrayendo la atención de sus amigos hasta que Tristan llegaba al hospital mostrando un semblante agitado y mirando enojada al pelinegro que se apartaba por un momento de Nami para hablar con la pelicafé…

 **\- ¡Tu!, ¡Por tu culpa lastimaron a Tony!, ¡Por tu culpa! -** exclamó Tristan llegando junto a Luffy dándole golpecitos en el pecho mientras la chica se derrumbaba en lágrimas y el pelinegro le tomaba las manos calmando el ambiente…

 **-No puedo pedir perdón, sin embargo, te prometo que les patearé el trasero a los que le hicieron esto a Tony** \- habló Luffy mirando fijamente a Tristan que volteaba para recibir una afirmación por parte de los demás, logrando que la chica llorara libremente siendo confortada por el pelinegro…

A pesar de ser un día helado, esa noche empezaba a llover por lo que, un joven de cabello blanco se mostraba en la entrada del hospital, vistiendo un traje blanco y encima un abrigo afelpado del mismo color…

 **-Creo que es una bonita noche-** habló Allen sintiendo la lluvia recorrer su rostro mientras el conductor del taxi observaba desconcertado el actuar del peliblanco que ingresaba al hospital…

Dejando que los demás cenaran, Luffy y Nami permanecían en la sala de espera junto con Rayleigh, hasta que Allen llegaba a la sala acercándose a los presentes, mostrando un semblante de tristeza…

 **-Me enteré por Kaya-chan sobre lo sucedido** \- habló Allen quitándose su abrigo y sentándose junto a Luffy, que agradecia el gesto del peliblanco y juntos esperaban las noticias sobre la evolución del estado de Tony…

 **-Así que usted es el joven llamado Allen** \- habló Rayleigh observando al peliblanco que sonreía y decidía platicar con Tristan mientras los demás llegaban dejando que Nami y Luffy pudieran irse a la cafetería del hospital…

 **\- ¿Dónde se encuentra Kaya-chan? -** preguntó Allen preocupado por lo que Usopp recordando la tristeza en la rubia se acercaba al peliblanco al saber que lo único que podía confortarla era platicar con un amigo…

 **-No te preocupes Usopp, yo la calmaré, después todo depende de ti, ¿de acuerdo?** \- habló Allen logrando que el pelinegro de nariz larga le agradeciera mientras el peliblanco acudía a la azotea, hallándose con Kaya sentada en el suelo…

 **-Pescaras un resfriado, Ka-chan** \- habló Allen sentándose a un lado de Kaya que se mantenía distante, por lo que buscando que decir, el peliblanco sonreía discretamente al ver el daño emocional que había logrado…

 **\- ¿Por qué hay gente tan vil y cobarde en este mundo?, Chopper nunca hizo algo malo-** susurro Kaya mirando a Allen que analizaba cuidadosamente la situación para tranquilizar a su amiga de la infancia…

 **-Todo el mundo cree tener la razón, como no existe una verdad absoluta, muchos aprovechan esa falla para infundir su versión de "justicia"-** habló Allen poniendo su saco en la espalda de Kaya que recordaba como su amigo era muy analítico en ese tipo de incidentes y que aun cargaba con el dolor de haber perdido a su familia…

 **-Encontraremos a los culpables, Ka-chan-** habló Allen ofreciendo su mano a Kaya que, sintiendo un poco de confort, tomaba la mano del peliblanco para levantarse y reunirse con los demás, dejando a su amigo que empezaba a fumar caminando para mojarse con la lluvia…

 **-No te preocupes, Ka-chan, muy pronto te reunirás con tu amigo-** habló Allen escondiendo su mirada en una sombra y dejando que la lluvia apagara su cigarro, el peliblanco pronunciaba unas palabras mientras carcajeaba…

 **-Te haré enfadar Monkey D. Luffy-**

De regreso en la sala de espera…

 **-He pedido que sean protegidos, regresen a la Torre y descansen, es hora de buscar una estrategia** \- habló Rayleigh lo que provocaba que Luffy comprendiera perfectamente que ahora no podía hacer nada y su deber era cuidar el bienestar de sus amigos…

 **-Yo cuidare a Tony-kun, pero lo más probable es que cambiemos su lugar de recuperación para evitar algún ataque nuevamente-** habló Rayleigh acercándose y mirando fijamente a Luffy que notaba como su maestro le indicaba con su gesto que ahora era responsable de proteger todo…

 **-No te preocupes Luffy-san, yo también haré guardia-** habló Allen apareciendo en la sala, lo que lograba que los presentes se alegraran a excepción de Rayleigh, que seguía analizando la forma de actuar del peliblanco…

 **-Cualquier asunto por menor que sea, avísenos Rayleigh-san** \- habló Nami preocupada por lo que el hombre canoso sonreía tranquilizando a la pelinaranja que se reunía con Luffy y los demás para retirarse del hospital…

Tres horas pasaban por lo que el flujo de personas disminuía, dejando a Rayleigh y a Allen seguir esperando en la sala de espera…

 **-Es extraño que estemos solos, ¿no Allen-kun? -** preguntó Rayleigh que leía un pequeño libro y el peliblanco se levantaba del sillón para estirarse sabiendo que algo no andaba bien con ese hombre…

 **-Voy a dar una vuelta-** habló Allen retirándose, pero al momento de caminar, era detenido por Rayleigh que mostraba seriedad, detalle que no pasaba desapercibido por el peliblanco…

 **-No irás a la habitación de Tony-kun, ¿verdad? -** preguntó Rayleigh obteniendo una mirada de hostilidad por parte de Allen, que retiraba la mano del hombre y trataba de aparentar, percatándose de que algo no andaba bien…

 **-Aun no podemos visitarlo, Ray-san-** habló Allen sonriendo mientras Rayleigh notaba que la mano del peliblanco temblaba ligeramente estremecido, como si estuviese ocultando algo, así que el agente de Nuevo Mundo decidía revelar sus suposiciones alertando al inquisidor…

 **-Deberías proteger mejor a tus hombres, se perfectamente que Jack daño a Tony-kun y que tú eres parte de la Santa Inquisición-**

Una pared era derribada alertando a los doctores que observaban como Rayleigh se protegía de los ataques de Allen que se mantenía sereno a pesar de saberse descubierto por el agente de Nuevo Mundo que poseía el nivel de Eigel…

 **-No quería que Luffy-kun interviniera, ustedes están causando muchos problemas** \- habló Rayleigh golpeando a Allen, pero el hombre se quedaba desconcertado al ver que no había dañado al peliblanco…

 **-Creo que envejecer te está volviendo cada vez más estúpido-** habló Allen desapareciendo mientras Rayleigh se protegía de los impactos, estudiando la forma de pelear del peliblanco, que se alejaba rápidamente del agente…

 **-Silvers Rayleigh, tu pecado es haber pertenecido a la tripulación de Roger y entrenar a Monkey D. Luffy-** habló Allen golpeando por primera vez al agente, que respondía al impacto golpeando el rostro del peliblanco que no se inmutaba alertando al maestro de Luffy que se alejaba desconcertado…

 **-Su rostro es muy duro, parece hierro** \- habló Rayleigh escupiendo sangre y limpiando su boca mientras Allen se sacudía su camisa blanca, desapareciendo de nuevo para depositar una patada que el agente detenía, tomando al inquisidor para arrojarlo fuera del hospital y salvaguardar a los pacientes…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que pueden proteger a todos?!-** exclamó Allen sonriendo maliciosamente, logrando que Rayleigh supiera que ese rival poseía un rango alto en la Santa Inquisición, por lo que debía alejarlo del hospital…

 **-Rayleigh-** habló Allen apareciendo frente al hombre, sorprendiéndolo ya que el peliblanco tomaba sus hombros, acelerando el paso para estrellar al maestro de Luffy contra el escritorio de la recepción del hospital…

 **\- ¡No saldremos de este lugar hasta que Tony y tú mueran!** \- exclamó Allen que notaba como élites lo rodeaban y Rayleigh se levantaba de los escombros provocados para observar como sus compañeros eran asesinados por el inquisidor…

 **\- ¡Shigan! -** exclamó Allen usando sus dedos como impactos de pistola para atacar a los elites, logrando que Rayleigh enfadara y brincara abrazando al peliblanco mientras el agente le depositaba impactos en su rostro, buscando proteger a los jóvenes…

 **-Solamente tú estás sangrando-** habló Allen que lograba zafarse del agarre de Rayleigh que en verdad no podía creer en el alto nivel que poseía la Santa Inquisición ya que el peliblanco tenia sangre, pero que era solamente la derramada por el maestro de Luffy…

 **-Tekkai-** susurro Allen fortaleciendo su brazo libre para terminar depositando un golpe que daba en el abdomen de Rayleigh que era arrojado contra una pared creando un enorme boquete mientras el agente escupía sangre casi quedando en la inconsciencia…

 **-Terminemos con esto-** habló Allen, pero sin darse cuenta su rostro era deformado por un puñetazo que lo arrojaba contra la entrada de urgencias, mostrando una silueta que se levantaba en la nube de humo provocada…

 **-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti** -

De regreso en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Bueno… habla Zoro… ¡¿Traen a Tony?!, en un momento bajamos-** habló el peliverde que avisaba a los demás mientras Nami llegaba al cuarto piso sorprendida de que faltase una persona, desconcertando a sus amigos…

 **\- ¡¿Y Luffy?!-** exclamó Nami alertando a Sanji que junto a Zoro ayudaban a las elites que cargaban a Tony, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo tan repentinamente mientras Sabo era llamado por Shanks para ser informado…

 **\- ¡Ese tal Allen es integrante de la Santa Inquisición!, ¡Rayleigh está luchando en este momento! -** exclamó Sabo dejando perplejo a los residentes de la Torre, en especial a Nami que sabía perfectamente porque Luffy no estaba en el edificio…

Acelerando el paso para llegar al elevador, Nami era detenida por Sabo que había recibido importantes órdenes por parte de su padrastro…

 **\- ¡Déjame pasar, Sabo! -** exclamó Nami, pero el rubio se mantenía firme bloqueando la puerta del elevador mientras Tony era transportado hacia una habitación para recibir tratamiento médico por parte de los elites…

 **\- ¡LUFFY PUEDE MORIR!, ¡DEJAME PASAR POR FAVOR! -** exclamó Nami en lágrimas, logrando que Sabo apretara su puño ya que él también buscaba ayudar a su hermano, pero confiaba en Rayleigh…

 **-Ahora me han confiado su vida, si te dejo ir, Luffy no me lo perdonaría** \- habló Sabo logrando que Nami enfadara, pero a punto de responderle al rubio, Deva se llevaba a la pelinaranja sabiendo que ahora debían tranquilizarse…

 **-Nami-chan, Luffy-kun estará bien, ahora debemos prepararnos para esta nueva amenaza** -susurro Deva abrazando fuertemente a la pelinaranja mientras Sabo decidía hablar con Koala para iniciar un plan de contingencia…

En el hospital…

 **\- ¿Luffy-kun?, ¿Qué haces aquí? -** preguntó Rayleigh que era auxiliado por el pelinegro que observaba como el hospital yacía destruido debido a la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo…

 **-Ese tipo nunca me dio buena espina desde el instante en que Nami lo visualizo en sus sueños** \- habló Luffy logrando que Rayleigh comprendiera que su alumno empezaba a entender todo lo relacionado con su vida pasada…

 **\- ¡¿POR FIN PUDISTE COMPRENDER TODO?!-** exclamó Allen carcajeando mientras se sacudía su traje y desaparecía, llevándose a Luffy hacia el estacionamiento para continuar la contienda dejando a Rayleigh sorprendido por la fuerza del inquisidor…

 **-Déjame presentarme** \- habló Allen viendo fijamente a Luffy que notaba que el lugar era amplio y se evitarían pérdidas, preparándose para pelear y comprobar el nivel del inquisidor…

 **-Gear Second-** susurro Luffy aligerando su cuerpo y desapareciendo para asestar un golpe en el abdomen de Allen, que no se inmutaba por el impacto, dejando desconcertado al pelinegro…

- **Mi nombre es Allen Zfer-** habló el peliblanco depositando un golpe en la nuca de Luffy que sentía una enorme presión siendo azotado contra el pavimento, alejándose rápidamente al notar que ese sujeto era fuerte…

 **-Hace un año y once meses para ser exactos, ustedes sufrieron el ataque de Baroque Works que provocó la detonante de volverte fuerte al ver morir a tu hermano Portgas D. Ace-** habló Allen recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de Luffy, por lo que ladeando el rostro sin experimentar nada por el golpe, el peliblanco depositaba varios impactos que arrojaban al pelinegro contra los contenedores de basura del estacionamiento…

 **-Durante ese ataque, este hospital fue atacado y por ende yo "desperté"-** habló Allen sonriendo mientras Luffy notaba que el misterio empezaba a revelarse, algo que se complementaba con el sueño de Nami…

 **\- ¿No eres amigo de Kaya? -** preguntó Luffy regresando a la normalidad, por lo que sabiendo que el pelinegro estaba interesado, Allen revelaba lo sucedido….

 **-Ka-chan nunca se percató de mí, ya que cuando ingresé al hospital, poseía datos distintos…. Día tras día visitaba a un joven en coma sin darse cuenta ya que estaba totalmente vendado… Gracias a su pelea, renací para un solo propósito-** habló Allen desapareciendo para clavar su mano en la parte del pecho de Luffy donde estaba su cicatriz, mientras el peliblanco pronunciaba unas palabras…

 **-Asesinarte de nuevo, Monkey D. Luffy-**

Al momento de clavar su mano, Allen se protegía de los golpes de Luffy que empezaba a desangrarse siendo golpeado por el peliblanco que con su mano libre depositaba un puñetazo que lograba dañar de gravedad al pelinegro…

 **\- "Empiezo a perder el conocimiento"-** pensó Luffy alejándose de Allen y cubriendo la herida provocada en su pecho mientras el peliblanco se alistaba para realizar un nuevo ataque contra el pelinegro…

 **-Déjame demostrarte la enorme distancia que nos separa, Luffy con una de las técnicas más poderosas que poseo-** habló Allen apareciendo frente al pelinegro que observaba como el peliblanco juntaba sus puños para hacer su técnica…

 **-Rokushiki ougi: Rokuogan-**

Al momento de crear el ataque una nube de humo era provocada por Shanks logrando que Rayleigh salvara a Luffy que yacía inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre mientras ambos agentes se percataban del inmenso poder de aquella técnica…

 **\- ¡¿Qué tan poderoso es?!-** exclamó Shanks notando como un gran boquete se creaba en todo el hospital y varios automóviles salían volando, creando escombros y alertando a las personas de los alrededores…

 **-Ese sujeto no parece humano-** habló Shanks que llegaba junto a Rayleigh preparándose para escapar dando órdenes a los elites para salvaguardar a los pacientes del hospital…

 **\- ¡ES HORA DE PURIFICAR TODOS SUS PECADOS! -**

Exclamó Allen mostrando su camisa quemada y revelando su cuerpo con múltiples cicatrices y en su espalda una cruz muy profunda, asustando a las personas que escapaban al ver como camionetas negras se estacionaban rodeando al peliblanco…

 **\- ¡Sabo vamos rumbo a la Torre, Luffy está en peligro! -** exclamó Shanks intentando detener el sangrado del pelinegro mientras Rayleigh entablaba una conversación telefónica con Dragon esperando la estrategia para salvaguardar a los jóvenes…

 **\- ¡Entendido!, ¡Estará lista una camilla en el estacionamiento!** \- habló Sabo terminando la llamada mientras Shanks se mostraba agitado y observaba como Luffy seguía inconsciente como la primera vez que había caído en shock después de la muerte de Ace…

De regreso al hospital…

 **-Allen-sama su uniforme se ensucio mucho** \- habló una chica pelirroja limpiando con suavidad el cuerpo del peliblanco dentro de una camioneta mientras un subordinado entregaba un nuevo traje blanco a su líder…

 **-Tranquila Valentine, ¿Ya está aquí Doflamingo? -** preguntó Allen terminando de cambiarse mientras la pelirroja tomaba la ropa sucia del inquisidor para olerla, carcajeando y asustando a los demás subordinados…

 **-Doflamingo-sama está en la azotea del hospital como usted lo ordenó-** habló un soldado logrando una sonrisa discreta en Allen que besaba a Valentine, saliendo de la camioneta para reunirse con el purificador…

 **-Divierte con ellos, Valentine** \- finalizó Allen cerrando la puerta de la camioneta dejando a la pelirroja con varios subordinados adentro, que quedaban desconcertados hasta que había un ligero movimiento y sangre salpicaba en los vidrios de la camioneta…

 **\- ¿Cuál es el plan? -** preguntó Doflamingo mientras Allen notaba como la gente se refugiaba del ataque en el hospital, dejando que el líder de la Santa Inquisición esbozara una sonrisa, pronunciando unas palabras…

 **-Activa la "Torikago"-**

Obedeciendo, Doflamingo se arrodillaba activando hilos de sus guantes y creando un clon que lanzaba hilos hacia el cielo logrando que la gente comprendiera el peligro inminente que se acercaba…

En la Torre Mugiwara Shanks y Rayleigh llegaban mientras Luffy era atendido, dejando el último escenario al percatarse de los hilos que encerraban todo Japón, creando un enorme domo…

En lo alto de una terraza, Allen observaba como el terror empezaba a reinar en la ciudad, por lo que viendo que la nieve empezaba a caer, el peliblanco pronunciaba las palabras que darían inicio a una pesadilla…

 **-Nunca volverán a renacer, "Mugiwaras"-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 60**

* * *

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:  
**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Empieza el verdadero terror... Recordando ya llevo dos veces que mis lectores me odiaron (La muerte de Ace y ahora Chopper T_T)...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Rayleigh se encargo de Jack, ahora es momento de ver hasta que punto la fuerza humana de Luffy podrá contra aquellos que "elijen la vida" de las personas...**

 **-YARELIS: Si hubiese acabado con la existencia de Chopper ni yo mismo me lo perdonaria... Gracias por tu review...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Chopper no morirá, veras como todos terminaran con La Santa Inquisición... Dentro de poco se revelará porque esta Organización brindaba apoyo a Baroque Works... Gracias por tu review siempre recalcando lo que te gusto del capítulo...**

 **-LUIS A CANUL M: ¿Crees que haría algo tan cruel como terminar con las existencias de los mugiwaras?... Cuando planeo una muerte, desde el inicio se el impacto que provocara y esto se refleja en la forma que narro, por lo que aunque me dolio escribir la golpiza de Chopper yo iba con la seguridad de que el no morirá... Gracias por tu review...**

 **-MCCO: ¿Desde cuanto Usopp y Kaya son pareja, Zero-sama?... Buena pregunta mi estimado lector(a)... Primero, no agregues el sufijo -sama, no siento que merezca ese honorifico... Segundo, aunque nunca hubo una escena significativa sobre la relación, Kaya y Usopp formalizaron en el Festival de Cerezos, estaba implicito... (¿Y se puede saber por qué no escribiste sobre ello? (Kaya con mirada tranquila pero que refleja enojo), ¡Ah hola Kaya-chan! (yo nervioso)...)**

 **Minutos después...**

 **Nakama MCCO, escribire sobre ello en un flashback... (No pregunten como me obligaron, digo me convencio Kaya-san con argumentos solidos... T_T)**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: No se, pero te imagine conteniendo tus ganas de gritar... XD... Baroque Works por asi decirlo, era la mascota de la Santa Inquisición... :O.. Gracias por tu review...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: (Aprovechando que ya no está Kaya y su ejército de mujeres)**

 **La Santa Inquisición rige a los Versalles y Baroque Works, por lo que dentro de este mundo normal ellos poseen el más alto poder politico y fuerza y ahora que Allen ha regresado el nivel de la Organización es 100/100...**

 **Gracias por tu review y seguimos leyendonos...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: No te preocupes nakama, gracias por el mensaje atrasado de cumpleaños, shishishishishi... La actualización es por detalles de trabajo y organización de tiempo, pero sabes que no abandono nunca mis fics...  
**

 **En referencia al personaje molesto, ya habían tratado con el y se había alejado, pero se ve que necesita que le presten atención que no recibe en su entorno y por eso regresó... Lamentablemente no hay forma de bloquearlo en los filtros, por lo que su spam seguira... Reportar es lo unico que hice, pero luego Fanfiction tarda en responder...**

 **Sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo...**


	61. Residuos del Alma

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo... :3**

 **Pensar y crear historias de calidad...**

 **Siempre ha sido algo que me planteo cada vez que me siento frente a la Pc...**

 **Les contaré una historia graciosa que me sucedió unos dias atrás... He recibido mensajes para ayudar con el troll que molesta en Fanfiction y pues ya hice la denuncia correspondiente pero ese no es el asunto de mi relato...**

 **Dentro de los mensajes, pude ver el de un lector(a) que me saludaba y ya saben, decia que le gustaban mis historias hasta que me dio una sugerencia (que como siempre he dicho yo leo y analizo) sobre un fic Luffyxharem con una pareja final que decidieran los lectores...**

 **Lamentablemente le escribi que nunca haría historias de ese tipo por el simple hecho del cariño que le tengo al LuNa y porque hay varios fics que abordan ese estilo...**

 **En este punto se preguntarán, ¿Qué relevancia tiene esto? y la respuesta es sencilla: "Pense que eras un verdadero fánatico de One Piece, pero se ve que eres un pend... que apoya a la estúp... Nami, la verdad ella me cae mal, veras como yo escribo mejor que tu, gracias por nada, pend..."  
**

 **Ese fue el ultimo mensaje de ese lector(a) y por ello me pregunto, ¿Es necesario hacer esto por un simple berrinche?... Yo procuro leerlos, pero recuerden que para que la comunicación sea fructífera debe existir un respeto...**

 **Bueno, con esto quedan 9 capítulos y acabo este fic...**

 **Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer...**

Capítulo 61: Residuos del Alma

 **\- ¡¿Qué-é me está pasando?!-** exclamó un policía que se movía solo y sacando su pistola empezaba a disparar a las personas de alrededor iniciando un caos en la ciudad mientras otros peleaban entre ellos…

 **-Esto es malo Rayleigh-san** \- habló Shanks observando la enorme jaula de hilos que creaba un enorme domo en la ciudad mientras las personas huían siendo asesinados por otros que perdían el control total de sus movimientos…

 **-Buenas noches, ciudadanos-** habló Allen apareciendo en las pantallas de publicidad, televisores de tiendas y radios en lo que parecía un mensaje de suma importancia para toda la ciudad…

 **-Mi nombre es Allen Zfer, soy el líder de una organización llamada "La Santa Inquisición" …**

 **Mi organización es encargada de proteger la paz que se les asignó en este periodo de existencia…**

 **Sin embargo, desde el incidente con Baroque Works y posteriormente con los Versalles, ustedes han encubierto las acciones de cierto grupo rebelde que alteró el sistema político que nosotros cuidamos…**

 **Su pecado será purificado con la destrucción de su ciudad y por ende la completa erradicación de ustedes-**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por culpa de unos cuantos?!-** exclamaba la gente haciendo que Allen sonriera sabiendo que parte de su plan estaba fructificando al ver el odio generado en la multitud…

 **-Esta ciudad desaparecerá a menos que entreguen a los principales involucrados:**

 **Monkey D. Luffy – rango de peligro: Principal amenaza**

 **Principal culpable de la derrota de Baroque Works y culpable de la muerte de Armand Dasterick, un Versalles…**

 **Nami "…."– rango de peligro: medio**

 **Roronoa Zoro – rango de peligro: alto**

 **Nico Robin – rango de peligro: medio**

 **Sanji Vinsmoke – rango de peligro: alto**

 **Deva Scarlett Scallter – rango de peligro: medio**

 **Usopp – rango de peligro: medio**

 **Kaya – rango de peligro: bajo**

 **Tony "Chopper" – rango de peligro: ninguno (derrotado)**

 **Tristan Delouard – rango de peligro: bajo**

 **Franky – rango de peligro: medio**

 **Además, hay personas involucradas con ellos: Brook "Soul King", Nojiko, Shanks y Silvers Rayleigh…**

 **Ustedes tienen esa opción, en 48 horas esta ciudad morirá, así que tengan claro esto…**

 **La Santa Inquisición tiene el poder político para ocultar el fin de su existencia, de hecho, erradicada esta ciudad, crearemos una nueva y nadie sabrá de lo sucedido-**

Finalizó Allen mostrando las fotografías de los involucrados logrando una histeria colectiva que empezaba a buscar a los responsables olvidando que alguna vez, ellos los habían rescatado de esos terribles peligros…

 **\- ¡Resiste Luffy-san! -** exclamaba un doctor estabilizando al pelinegro mientras en el cuarto piso, Nami se mantenía temerosa, pero por primera vez no lloraba ya que su deber era confiar ciegamente en su pareja…

 **-Por fin empezaron a planear su ataque-** susurro Robin viendo como las personas lloraban por no poder controlar sus movimientos y un baño de sangre sucedía en toda la ciudad…

 **-Nami-san, Nojiko está en Alemania, ahora Nuevo Mundo está siendo atacado por La Santa Inquisición, después de crearse esta jaula, las comunicaciones fueron cortadas-** habló Rayleigh logrando que la pelinaranja comprendiera que una verdadera batalla daba inicio y que esa organización era un mayor peligro que Baroque Works…

 **-Pudimos estabilizar a Luffy-san, tardará en recuperarse-** habló el medico encargado, provocando una reacción de preocupación en los presentes, que se alertaban al escuchar gente rodeando la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡SALGAN!, ¡POR SU CULPA NOSOTROS VAMOS A MORIR!, ¡SI NO HUBIESEN GOLPEADO AL VERSALLES! -**

Exclamaban las personas que luchaban por entrar al estacionamiento mientras Allen, Doflamingo y Teach llegaban a la terraza observando al tumulto enojado, logrando una mueca de molestia en el líder de la Santa Inquisición…

 **-Así de imbécil es el instinto de supervivencia del ser humano, antes eran felices de ser libres de Baroque Works y los Versalles y ahora que su vida corre peligro buscan entregar a sus salvadores, patético-** susurro Allen encendiendo un cigarrillo y expulsando humo después de fumarlo, notando como la nieve seguía cayendo y las personas seguían peleando…

 **-Mátalos Doflamingo** -habló Allen logrando que el inquisidor creara hilos de sus guantes y empezara a atravesar a la gente, manchando de sangre la nieve acumulada en las calles, creando una terrible matanza…

 **\- ¡Hay alguien en la terraza del edificio!** \- exclamó un élite mientras los presentes eran resguardados por Rayleigh hasta que un pilar de hilos destruía el techo del cuarto piso creando un enorme pilar que atravesaba por el centro del edificio…

 **\- ¡Cuidado!** \- exclamó Sabo ayudando a los demás hasta que en la nube de humo que se despejaba, Allen aparecía cerca de Nami, que se quedaba inmóvil al saber que el peliblanco podría asesinarla en ese instante…

 **-Eres muy hermosa, "Reina Pirata"-** susurro Allen mirando fijamente a Nami mientras los demás se mantenían alertas por si el peliblanco buscaba hacerle daño a la pelinaranja, que se mantenía nerviosa, detalle que analizaba el inquisidor…

 **-Tekkai-** habló Allen recibiendo un corte por parte de Zoro que quedaba desconcertado al observar que el peliblanco no recibía daño, pero gracias a la distracción, Sanji aprovechaba para rescatar a Nami, siendo detenido por Teach que tocaba al rubio, golpeándolo…

 **\- ¡Sanji-kun! -** exclamó Nami viendo como el rubio escupía sangre ya que ella recordaba las palabras de Enel sobre la habilidad de Teach que había causado mucho daño en Luffy en la batalla contra Baroque Works…

 **\- ¿Qué este tipo no es humano? -** preguntó Zoro al percatarse de que Allen no había sufrido ninguna cortada, dejando desconcertados a los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara mientras el peliblanco desaparecía para golpear al peliverde siendo detenido por Sabo…

 **\- ¡No permitiré que los dañes!, ¡Ya han sufrido bastante con Baroque Works!** \- exclamó Sabo resistiendo el impacto hasta que una chica rubia se acercaba lentamente, llegando frente a Allen que arrojaba al hermano de Luffy contra una pared…

 **\- ¡¿POR QUÉ MENTISTE ALLEN?!-** exigió saber Kaya que depositaba una cachetada al peliblanco, logrando que los presentes quedaran perplejos por aquella escena mientras la rubia bajaba su mirada empezando a llorar…

 **\- ¿Crees que me importan tus lágrimas, Ka-chan?** \- preguntó Allen logrando que Kaya alzara la vista solamente para recibir una cachetada del peliblanco, dejándola inconsciente y por ende provocando la ira en Usopp…

 **\- ¡Espera Usopp!** \- exclamó Robin intentando detener al pelinegro de nariz larga que aceleraba y con toda su fuerza depositaba un golpe en el rostro de Allen, quedando perplejo al ver que el peliblanco no se inmutaba por el impacto…

 **\- ¡Usopp! -** exclamó Deva al ver como Allen desaparecía colocándose detrás del pelinegro de nariz larga tomando sus manos para inmovilizarlo mientras recibía un tremendo rodillazo en la espalda por parte del peliblanco…

 **\- ¡Maldito! -** exclamó Sabo que junto a Shanks depositaban puñetazos que Allen detenía, sabiendo que ahora podría dar inicio al punto más alto de su plan, por lo que chocaba al rubio y al pelirrojo para zafarse y empezar a hablar…

 **\- ¡Detenlos Doflamingo!** \- exclamó Allen logrando que cada persona presente en la Torre notara como sus movimientos eran restringidos por el inquisidor que mostraba una sonrisa de burla total…

 **\- ¿En verdad creyeron que sus pecados serian ignorados y que su existencia tendría un final feliz? -** preguntó Allen acercándose a los residentes mientras levantaba a Usopp inconsciente arrojándolo contra una pared, causando enojo en Zoro y Sanji que buscaban zafarse de esos extraños hilos…

 **-Tengo una propuesta que nos beneficiara todos-** habló Allen sentándose en una silla analizando su entorno para procurar que nadie interrumpiera sus palabras, en especial cierto pelinegro que muchos catalogaban como milagroso…

 **-Entréguenme a Monkey D. Luffy y haré que olviden esta pesadilla-**

Finalizó Allen logrando que los presentes lo tomaran a broma después del infierno sufrido por Baroque Works y los Versalles…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que haremos eso?!, ¡¿Cómo crees que olvidaremos las pérdidas que ustedes provocaron?!-** exclamó Nami fastidiada por las palabras de Allen que seguía escuchando la negativa de los jóvenes provocando una mueca de disgusto en él, por lo que acercándose a Doflamingo, el peliblanco le susurraba unas palabras provocando una carcajada en el inquisidor…

 **-Aún desconocen el poder de la Santa Inquisición** \- habló Allen mientras Doflamingo movía sus dedos para controlar un cuerpo, alertando a los presentes al saber de quien se trataba, que desconocía lo que sucedía al estar inconsciente…

 **-Ahora eres mi títere, Monkey D. Luffy** \- habló Doflamingo que hacia caminar al pelinegro posicionándolo frente a Allen que endureciendo su brazo con Tekkai, depositaba un golpe en el abdomen del joven, arrojándolo contra una pared para dañarlo…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami en lágrimas mientras el pelinegro recobraba la razón escupiendo sangre y viendo todo borroso, siendo manipulado de nueva cuenta por Doflamingo para ser llevado frente a Allen…

- **No eres un súper humano, tu estúpido ego ha logrado que los Fundadores de la historia tengamos que intervenir para corregir tu error** \- habló Allen alzando el rostro de Luffy que respiraba agitadamente debido a que sus heridas se abrían, manchando de rojo las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo…

 **-Inclusive en un mundo normal te las has apañado para tener gran fuerza y contagiar a la que fue tu tripulación en alguna vida pasada-** habló Allen que depositaba otro golpe en el rostro de Luffy que vomitaba sangre mientras Nami suplicaba al peliblanco que detuviera sus acciones y Zoro, Sanji, Sabo y Shanks buscaban zafarse para ayudar al pelinegro…

 **-Tengo un trato para ti, si aceptas tu ejecución ante los círculos que piden tu cabeza, yo me encargare de que esto sea olvidado-** habló Allen mientras Luffy reía discretamente y pronunciaba unas palabras que hacían enfadar al líder de la Santa Inquisición…

 **-Yo me encargaré de todo aquello que sigue dañando al mundo** -

Al momento que pronunciaba aquellas palabras, Allen preparaba la técnica que había hecho en el hospital colocando sus puños frente a Luffy, pero ampliaba la distancia entre los puños…

 **-Si sobrevives a esto, será gracias a "él", por lo que te esperaré junto a tu "Reina"-** habló Allen mirando fijamente a Luffy que esbozaba una sonrisa hacia Nami como si fuera un mensaje de "estaré bien" ….

 **-ROKUSHIKI OUGI: SAI DAI RING ROKUOGAN -**

Una gran onda de choque atravesaba a Luffy que recibía el impacto de lleno, dejándolo bañado en sangre mientras Nami lloraba al saber que el pelinegro tenía prácticamente el cuerpo deshecho ya que la técnica de Allen mostraba lo letal que era al destruir una de las paredes del edificio…

 **-No los liberes hasta que me haya ido-** habló Allen mientras Doflamingo asentía y liberaba a Nami que corría junto a Luffy siendo detenida por el peliblanco que observaba como el pelinegro se desangraba…

 **\- ¿Comprendes que puede ser la última vez que lo veas? -** preguntó Allen analizando el actuar de Nami que, apartando la mano del peliblanco, llegaba junto a Luffy levantándolo para notar la gravedad del daño en su cuerpo…

 **-Es hora de irnos-** habló Allen pateando a Luffy y alejándolo de Nami que volteaba enojada sin poder hacer nada en contra del inquisidor ya que los demás inquisidores podrían lastimar a los amigos de la pelinaranja…

Sin embargo, a punto de caminar, una mano tocaba el talón del pie de Nami que volteaba cubriendo su boca de la impresión al observar como Luffy se había arrastrado dejando un camino de sangre para llegar hasta ella…

 **-Nami-** susurro Luffy dentro de lo poco consciente que se encontraba mientras sus amigos notaban el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había realizado el pelinegro para llegar hasta la pelinaranja, haciendo que Allen se acercara para terminar la batalla…

- **TU ESTUPIDA VOLUNTAD INQUEBRANTABLE HA HECHO QUE TE ODIE MAS QUE A NADIE-**

Finalizó Allen golpeando a Luffy, lo que provocaba una grieta que destruía parte del piso llevándose al pelinegro hacia abajo alertando a Nami que era detenida por un golpe en la nuca por parte del peliblanco, dejándola inconsciente…

- **He decidido erradicar esta ciudad, sin embargo, lo haré divertido, tienen 36 horas para detener a la Santa Inquisición o en su caso esperar el fin de su existencia, ya que Monkey D. Luffy prácticamente está muerto** \- habló Allen cargando a Nami y alejándose en un helicóptero que rondaba fuera del edificio, para ser escoltado por Doflamingo y Teach que carcajeaban sabiendo el inminente fin de aquella ciudad…

Yendo muy lejos, Doflamingo liberaba a los residentes de la Torre que empezaban a buscar a Luffy para auxiliarlo, llevándose una escena que los dejaba totalmente desconcertados…

Una silueta blanca con una enorme sonrisa cargaba a Luffy

 **\- ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!-** exclamó Zoro desenvainando su katana mientras el ente examinaba a Luffy, carcajeando y asustando a las chicas por la extraña apariencia que poseía…

 **-Antes de hablar con ustedes necesito salvar la vida de este D-** habló la silueta desapareciendo, lo que provocaba una serie de cuestionamientos por parte de Rayleigh, Shanks y Sabo mientras los demás residentes quedaban desconcertados por lo sucedido…

En un espacio en blanco la silueta dejaba el cuerpo de Luffy y enterrando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro, el ente empezaba a reconstruir órganos mientras la sangre que salpicaba en el vacío desaparecía manteniendo lo blanco del sitio…

 **\- ¡Nami!** \- exclamó Luffy levantándose de golpe y hallándose con la silueta que seguía sonriendo al ver que el pelinegro había recuperado la consciencia y que su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente…

 **\- ¿Dónde estoy?** \- preguntó Luffy confundido mientras el ente se acercaba logrando que el pelinegro por fin reconociera al ser que lo había salvado en dos ocasiones que pronunciaba unas últimas palabras…

 **-Generaciones sin vernos, "Rey Pirata"-**

Mientras seguía la masacre en la ciudad, los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara trataban de calmarse hasta que Luffy y una chica de cabello corto rojizo que portaba un vestido corto color blanco se presentaban frente a ellos…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamaron los presentes mientras Deva, Kaya y Tristan abrazaban al pelinegro que notaba como Zoro, Sanji, Sabo, Rayleigh y Shanks sabían que ahora era cuestión de unir fuerzas para derrotar a la Santa Inquisición…

 **\- ¿Quién es esta diosa? -** preguntó Sanji arrodillado frente a la chica que acompañaba a Luffy, haciendo que Deva retirara al rubio jalándole de su oreja mientras el pelinegro reía y la chica reconstruía lo dañado en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **-Yo soy la silueta que ha salvado a Monkey D. Luffy en tres ocasiones, de hecho, no debería estar frente a ustedes-** habló la chica que poseía unos ojos color chocolate haciendo que los presentes se confundieran aún más con la revelación de aquella chica que, mostrando un cambio en su personalidad, revelaba por fin su nombre…

 **-Mi nombre es Koemi-**

Una hora después en el Castillo Camelot…

 **-Por fin despiertas, Nami-san** \- habló Allen mientras la pelinaranja visualizaba todo a su alrededor y notaba que estaba en un comedor y que ella portaba un vestido estilo victoriano color negro, mostrando la parte de la cadera ajustada y un sugerente escote, además de zapatillas negras para completar el atuendo…

 **-Le pedí a mi ayudante Valentine que te bañara y te dejase presentable, Nami-san** \- habló Allen por lo que la pelinaranja, sabiendo que estaba en la guarida del enemigo, decidía confiar en que sus amigos la rescatarían…

 **-Así que ella es la pareja de ese mono estúpido-** habló Valentine entrando al comedor acercándose a Nami y rozando con su mano el rostro de la pelinaranja que observaba como los demás integrantes de la Santa Inquisición entraban a la habitación…

Dentro de los inquisidores que Nami veía estaban Lucci, Tesoro, Doflamingo, Teach y llevándose una sorpresa, Hancock que se sentaba a la izquierda de Allen ya que el asiento de su derecha era ocupado por Valentine…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste unirte a ellos Hancock?!-** exigió una respuesta Nami haciendo que los presentes carcajearan y Allen los callara permitiendo que los meseros sirvieran la comida y sirvieran vino a los comensales…

 **-Ahora no es momento de pedir respuestas, mejor es momento de contarte una pequeña historia Nami-san-** habló Allen degustando una copa de vino permitiendo que los inquisidores cenaran mientras en las noticias, la matanza en la ciudad seguía desenfrenadamente preocupando a la pelinaranja debido que observaba que inclusive niños eran asesinados…

 **\- ¡Tú me das asco Allen Zfer! -**

Al momento que Nami gritaba esas palabras, el líder de la Santa Inquisición rompía su copa de vino, mostrando su mirada ensombrecida mientras todo el castillo temblaba e inclusive la pelinaranja se estremecía al notar el ambiente hostil que desprendía el peliblanco…

 **-Cálmese Allen-sama-** habló una mesera, pero sin percatarse, era atravesada por el peliblanco asustando a Nami que se cubría la boca de la impresión mientras otros subordinados se llevaban a la chica asesinada…

 **-Te diré una cosa y espero lo puedas meter bien en tu cabeza, Nami-san-** habló Allen recobrando la calma mientras Nami era intimidada por la mirada del peliblanco que recibía una nueva copa con vino, bebiendo un sorbo para revelar lo que crearía más dudas en la pelinaranja…

 **-Yo estuve presente en todas sus vidas pasadas, conozco perfectamente sus conexiones-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 61**

* * *

 **Dudas, dudas aderezadas de más dudas...**

 **¿Esperaban la unión de Hancock?**

 **¿Allen es inmortal?, hahahaha olviden eso ultimo...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Creo que tu corazón no hubiese soportado si algún otro mugiwara fuera lastimado (cof, cof Robin, cof cof)... Pues si, 9 capítulos que se escribiran poco a poco y siento que valdrán la pena... Gracias por tu review y un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: La siguiente cuestión es saber porque la Santa Inquisición nunca lo buscó... ¿Acaso temian del poder del peliblanco?... Gracias por tu review y un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Por eso les digo que nunca deshechen sus teorías, shishishishi... Los Purificadores tendrán participación posteriormente, solo se paciente... Gracias por tu review y un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-YARELIS: Vualá la competencia se intensifica, ahora tienes a Hancock y a Allen juntos, shishishishi... Gracias por tu review y un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: Tienes toda la boca llena de razón... Me da gusto ver como sumaste todos los puntos y resumiste el impacto de Allen en los sueños de Luffy y Nami, shishishishi... Todo se responderá en estos 9 capítulos restantes... Gracias por tu review y un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco con el alma haber leido a este loco escritor amateur...**

 **Nos leemos pronto, shishishishi...**


	62. Bergfalk

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **8 Capitulos y terminamos este fic...TwT**

 **Antes que empiece de olvidadizo, debo agradecer que ya haya superado los 400 reviews, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo...**

 **A partir de este capítulo no habrá mucha interacción LuNa, pero también revelaré detalles importantes de mi trabajo...**

 **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 62: Bergfalk

 **-Antes que nada, es un honor estar frente a los descendientes de la tripulación de los mugiwaras-** habló Koemi viendo detenidamente a cada integrante, mostrando una sonrisa al saber sobre las grandes hazañas logradas en el pasado por aquellas personas…

 **-La verdad no espero que crean lo que les voy a contar, para una generación donde no hay humanos con habilidades-** habló Koemi agachando la mirada recordando todas las batallas perdidas por generaciones anteriores, donde el nivel de fuerza iba disminuyendo a diferencia de la Santa Inquisición, que aumentaba…

 **-Te creemos** -

Hablaron al unísono los presentes, sorprendiendo a Koemi que observaba determinación en la mirada de aquellos jóvenes, misma que poseía un pirata de una época donde el poder era altísimo…

 **-Cuéntanos para ir por Nami** \- habló Luffy golpeando la palma de su mano haciendo que Koemi asintiera y empezara a hablar mientras Rayleigh y Shanks seguían alertas debido al caos provocado en la ciudad…

- **Bien, Allen Zfer ha manejado a la Santa Inquisición desde el período después de que Luffy fuese Rey Pirata, en aquella vida pasada donde fuiste Rey, Allen la considera su peor derrota-** habló Koemi dejando desconcertados a los presentes que decidían seguir escuchando para aclarar todas sus dudas e idear un plan…

 **-En cada nuevo período de existencia, Allen cumplía la misión de asesinar a Luffy, pero con lo que no contaba, es que el ultimo sacrificio de Luffy era proteger a sus amigos y por ende salvaguardar la vida de su pareja Nami-** habló Koemi logrando que los residentes empezaran a comprender el odio albergado por Allen, pero aun desconociendo el origen, por lo que en el castillo Camelot, también Nami asimilaba cada palabra del líder de la Santa Inquisición…

 **-Cada vez que yo asesinaba a Monkey D. Luffy, el maldito se las ingeniaba para lograr que tu sobrevivieras junto a la próxima descendencia** \- habló Allen caminando alrededor de la que habitación donde se hallaba Nami que comprendía cual era la nueva estrategia del peliblanco…

 **-Esta vez te asesinaré a ti primero, luego a Monkey D. Luffy ya que estoy 100% seguro que lo han curado-** habló Allen acercándose a Nami que con un gesto de indiferencia ignoraba al peliblanco, pero en sus adentros, la pelinaranja estaba feliz al saber que Luffy se encontraba con vida…

De regreso en la Torre Mugiwara…

 **\- ¡Si ese tipo toca a Nami lo mato! -** exclamó Luffy sabiendo perfectamente que el plan de Allen era asesinar a Nami, por lo que notando que la voluntad del pelinegro ardía con más ímpetu, Koemi daba inicio al plan para derrotar a la Santa Inquisición…

 **-En ese caso, es hora de mostrarles la forma en que derrotaran a la organización de Allen Zfer-** habló Koemi atrayendo la atención de los presentes que se preparaban para iniciar la pelea contra la Santa Inquisición…

Mientras los residentes de la Torre Mugiwara se preparaban, Koemi entraba a la habitación de Tony para percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba el pelicafé…

 **-No puedo recuperarte al 100%, pero al menos evitaré que mueras, Chopper-kun** \- susurro Koemi sentándose y empezando a preparar lo necesario para curar las heridas de Tony que seguía conectado al respirador artificial…

Empezando el contra ataque hacia la Santa Inquisición, en una parte de Alemania daba inicio la primera de las batallas que definiría el curso de la historia…

 **\- ¡Brook, tú protege a Nojiko y al pequeño Ace!** \- exclamó Franky que seguía peleando contra un inquisidor que portaba un traje blanco y por su apariencia parecía un mayordomo, mostrando tranquilidad a pesar de estar peleando…

 **-Yo Gustav Idelphonse, inquisidor seré su verdugo-** habló aquel hombre que recibía un puñetazo por parte de Franky que se sorprendía al ver la dureza del cuerpo de aquel sujeto que esbozaba una sonrisa y respondía el impacto arrojando al peliazul contra un callejón…

 **-Este sujeto es muy duro-** habló Franky sin percatarse que enfrente estaba Gustav, que con sus puños cerrados golpeaba al peliazul aventándolo contra una tienda mientras la gente presente escapaba al ver la pelea…

 **\- ¡Strong Hammer! -** exclamó Franky colocándose una nudillera de metal detalle del cual no se percataba el inquisidor, que activando su Tekkai, recibía el puñetazo del peliazul en su rostro para sufrir daño por primera vez…

 **\- ¡Maldito Mugiwara! -** grito Gustav con sangre corriendo por su nariz mientras Franky se colocaba otra nudillera de metal y se posicionaba frente al inquisidor para propinarle una metralleta de impactos que lo derrotaban por completo…

Sonriendo porque había derrotado al inquisidor, Franky notaba como el ambiente se tornaba pesado, siendo arrodillado por la inmensa gravedad provocada por una silueta que entraba a la tienda…

 **-Gustav siempre alardea de ser fuerte y eso es lo que más me molesta** \- habló un hombre de cabello corto negro que caminaba con tranquilidad entre aquella gravedad acercándose a Franky y viéndolo fijamente…

 **-Lamentablemente yo no pienso perder el tiempo contigo** \- susurro el inquisidor tomando la cabeza de Franky, azotándolo fuertemente contra el pavimento, creando un enorme boquete y dejando casi inconsciente al peliazul…

 **-Las habilidades que nos regaló Allen-sama son muy poderosas** \- habló el inquisidor acomodándose unos guantes blancos sabiendo su victoria hasta que recibía un tremendo puñetazo que lo alejaba de Franky…

Levantándose totalmente furioso, el inquisidor se hallaba frente a un hombre que vestía un traje negro y que tenía un chupón en la boca, que lo movía a un lado para finalizar con unas últimas palabras…

 **-Cuando Brook-san me aviso que estabas en problemas nunca pensé que te estarían dando una paliza-**

" _ **\- ¿Aun extrañas a Russian, compañero? -**_ _preguntó Franky bebiendo una cerveza frente a un hombre que poseía un chupón en su boca mientras el cantinero traía más botellas por petición de ambos comensales…_

 _-_ _ **Baroque Works no se tienta el corazón por eso yo me encargaré de destruirlos-**_ _habló Senor Pink rompiendo la botella que bebía mientras Franky asimilaba cada palabra reconociendo que aquella organización causaba muchos problemas…_

 _Un gran estruendo ocurría en aquel bar, mostrando a Franky que arrojaba a Senor Pink al suelo mientras la lluvia caía con gran ímpetu dejando que ambos hombres se confrontaran después de aquella declaración…_

 _ **-Escucha mis palabras, no malgastes tu vida con Baroque Works, ellos te matarán y tu sacrificio habrá sido en vano-**_ _finalizó Franky logrando que Senor Pink quedara atónito hasta que el peliazul le ofrecía su mano terminando con unas palabras que quedaban grabadas en el hombre…_

 _ **-Cuando llegue el momento, yo te ayudare, my friend- "**_

 **\- ¿Por qué estás aquí Senor Pink? -** preguntó Franky levantándose mientras el inquisidor se levantaba arrojando escombros, notando la presencia de los dos combatientes…

- **Gracias a tu amigo Monkey D. Luffy, Baroque Works fue derrotado, ahora es momento de ayudar, compañero-** habló Senor Pink logrando una ligera carcajada en Franky que se alistaba para proteger aquello que le había sido encomendado…

 **-Yo Valtoria Dramint seré su inquisidor-** habló el hombre en traje creando una gravedad que hundía prácticamente toda la tienda alertando a Franky y a Senor Pink que luchaban por no caer debido a la presión provocada…

 **\- ¡Debo proteger a Nojiko-san y al pequeño Ace como si fueran Russian y Gimlet! -** exclamó Senor Pink corriendo a través de la gravedad, dejando desconcertado a Valtoria que aumentaba la presión sin poder evitar que fuera tomado por la espalda por aquel hombre con un chupón en la boca…

 **\- ¡Franky! -** exclamó Senor Pink alzando al inquisidor y azotándolo con fuerza rompiendo la habilidad de Valtoria mientras el peliazul sintiéndose libre, aceleraba para dar una metralleta de impactos terminando con la batalla…

- **Terminó por fin-** habló Franky sentándose y checando el destrozo en el lugar, por lo que sabiendo que la conexión fallaba en Japón, el peliazul decidía contactar a Nuevo Mundo hasta que Senor Pink le indicaba que volteara al ver como desde la entrada era arrojado Brook que estaba muy golpeado…

 **-Lo malo de enviar subordinados es que las habilidades que les regaló Allen-sama son desperdiciadas-** habló un hombre de cabello color naranja que tenía de rehenes a Nojiko y Ace, provocando ira en Franky que notaba como Brook estaba casi inconsciente y el inquisidor analizaba su entorno…

 **-Belmont Bergfalk-** susurro Valtoria que temblaba alertando a Franky, pero sin esperar Senor Pink aceleraba para golpear al inquisidor que no se inmutaba y respondía usando su dedo para dañar de gravedad al hombre…

 **\- ¡Senor Pink! -** exclamó Franky desconcertado por lo que sabiendo que su estrategia daba resultados, Belmont sonreía para revelar aquello que dejaría perplejos a todos, pero en concreto a Nojiko…

 **\- ¿Qué tal se encuentra mi hermanita Nami? -**

De regreso en el castillo Camelot…

 **-En estos momentos Nojiko, Brook y Franky deben estar peleando con mis inquisidores-** habló Allen bebiendo de su copa de vino mientras Nami permanecía en una silla esperando que Luffy y los demás llegaran…

 **\- ¡Luffy te vencerá y sé que mi hermana estará bien! -** exclamó Nami por lo que checando los monitores donde se mostraba la masacre en la ciudad, Allen decidía revelar parte de lo que conocía sobre el pasado de la pelinaranja…

 **-Hace 19 años una bebé recién nacida de un año fue rescatada en Suecia por Bell-mère-** habló Allen atrayendo la atención de Nami que desconocía parte de su pasado ya que lo único que conocía era que Bell-mère era su madre adoptiva…

 **-Tu verdadero nombre es Nami Bergfalk, lamentablemente tu familia murió en la guerra de Zero Inverno perpetrada por Baroque Works y Nuevo Mundo, pero la Santa Inquisición pudo salvar a una persona de tu dinastía-** habló Allen mientras un subordinado entregaba un álbum de fotografías dejando que la pelinaranja asimilara todo hasta que el peliblanco hallaba una foto que enseñaba…

 **-Él es tu hermano, Belmont Bergfalk-**

De regreso en Alemania…

 **\- ¡Tú no puedes ser familia de Nami!, ¡Maldito asesino! -** exclamó Nojiko que veía como Belmont alzaba a Franky y lo golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, el peliazul abrazaba al inquisidor bloqueando sus movimientos…

 **\- ¡Escapa Nojiko!** \- exclamó Franky ensangrentado, por lo que, viendo esa estrategia absurda, Belmont endurecía su brazo con Tekkai revelando una técnica que sorprendía al peliazul…

 **-Kami-e** \- habló Belmont aligerando su cuerpo y liberándose del agarre para terminar depositando un puñetazo que deformaba el rostro de Franky, arrojándolo contra una pared, destruyéndola al instante…

 **\- ¿Quién busca un parentesco con una pecadora?, no confundas las cosas-** habló Belmont arrebatando al pequeño Ace de las manos de Nojiko mientras Franky intentaba levantarse sin éxito…

 **-Así que eres el hijo de Portgas D. Ace, tienes sangre maldita-** habló Belmont preparando su mano en forma de cuchilla por lo que, a punto de atacar, Law aparecía golpeando al inquisidor y tomando a Ace para dárselo a Nojiko…

 **\- ¡Counter shock! -** exclamó Law colocando sus pulgares en el pecho de Belmont, electrocutándolo y creando una explosión para alejarse y reagruparse con los primeros que peleaban…

 **-Gracias Law** \- habló Nojiko mientras el agente asentía y observaba el estado de Franky, Brook y Senor Pink, que, a pesar de estar heridos, se ayudaban entre sí para reunirse y derrotar al inquisidor…

" _ **-Nami-chan, tu hermano regresara pronto, no te preocupes-**_ _habló Belmont dejando a una bebé cerca de unas ruinas, ya que el chico buscaba recolectar todo lo posible para proseguir con el viaje lejos del lugar de la batalla que sucedía…_

 _Minutos después, Belmont regresaba feliz con una mochila llena de víveres, pero a punto de llegar, una explosión ocurría derrumbando una pared que aplastaba al chico quedando a escasos metros de donde estaba Nami…_

 _ **\- ¡Oye Bell-mère hay un bebé aquí!**_ _\- exclamó un brigadista mientras una mujer asentía y recibía a la pequeña Nami, sin percatarse que su hermano se hallaba cerca y que intentaba gritar siendo testigo de cómo se alejaban…_

 _ **-No se lleven a Nami**_ _\- habló Belmont ensangrentado intentando alcanzar a su hermana y única familia cayendo en la inconsciencia con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas… "_

 **\- ¡Eso no es cierto! -** exclamó Nami después de haber escuchado el relato por parte de Allen que seguía bebiendo de su copa de vino mientras un subordinado le informaba del ataque a Nuevo Mundo…

 **-Todo eso me lo contó tu hermano, haya terminado en tu felicidad ser adoptada por Bell-mère aquello detonó el escenario de tristeza en Belmont, que ahora es mi inquisidor más poderoso** \- habló Allen dejando a Nami comprender esa revelación mientras en Alemania, Belmont se levantaba para seguir peleando…

 **-No sé y no me importa, pero tú no poseías ese poder Trafalgar D. Water Law-** habló Belmont sacudiendo su traje blanco, mientras sacaba una fotografía del bolso que le había arrebatado a Nojiko…

 **-Nami se ha vuelto hermosa, que lamentable que se uniera con Monkey D. Luffy** \- habló Belmont iniciando una nueva contienda entre Franky y Law contra el inquisidor mientras Brook resguardaba a Nojiko y señor Pink…

 **\- ¡Counter Shock! -** exclamó Law electrocutando de nuevo a Belmont que respondía el ataque y se protegía con Tekkai de los puñetazos de Franky, preparando Shigan para terminar con la batalla…

 **\- ¡Jushigan! -** exclamó Belmont dando de lleno en Law que con un movimiento alejaba a Franky ya que el agente alistaba su máxima técnica con la recién habilidad descubierta, creando una especie de cuchilla eléctrica color verde…

 **\- ¡Gamma Knife! -**

Finalizó Law dando de lleno en el pecho de Belmont haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre mientras caía de rodillas y el cuerpo del inquisidor quedaba tenso por el choque eléctrico…

Alejándose de un cuerpo que seguía con choques eléctricos, Law sabía que la derrota del inquisidor era inminente…

 **-Esa técnica destrozó todos tus órganos, estas a punto de morir** \- habló Law cansado, sin embargo, Belmont se levantaba y se acercaba a Nojiko entregándole la fotografía de Nami, sabiendo porque su hermana luchaba contra Allen…

 **-No merezco ver a mi hermanita** \- susurro Belmont mientras Nojiko se sorprendía por el cambio radical de personalidad de aquel hombre que había buscado asesinarlos desde el principio…

 **-Yo solo buscaba saber si era feliz, Allen Zfer se aprovechó de eso y me controló… Si ves a Nami-chan dile que yo la quise mucho** \- habló Belmont cayendo en el enorme charco de sangre que había derramado, desconcertado a Law que desconocía aquello, provocándole un sentimiento de culpa por la muerte del familiar de la pelinaranja…

- **No fue tu culpa, Law-** habló Nojiko cerrando los ojos de Belmont mientras volteaba para calmar al agente que seguía perplejo por esa situación, por lo que levantándose y notando que el pequeño Ace seguía dormido, la chica de cabello color lila finalizaba con unas palabras con mucha verdad…

 **-La culpa es de Allen y la Santa Inquisición-**

De regreso en Japón…

 **-Cómo puedes seguir vivo después de tantos asesinatos** \- habló Nami viendo fijamente al líder de la Santa Inquisición que, sonriendo, se levantaba y acercándose a la pelinaranja revelaba parte de su verdadera naturaleza….

 **-Si supieras todo lo que he logrado** \- habló Allen carcajeando, pero la sonrisa se le borraba al escuchar un grito en las afueras del castillo Camelot a diferencia de Nami que se alegraba al saber de quien se trataba….

 **\- ¡NAMI, TE VOY A RESCATAR! -**

Exclamó Luffy acompañado de sus compañeros, mientras en lo alto de la fortaleza, el líder de la Santa Inquisición carcajeaba al saber que la pelea donde todo se definiría, daría inicio…

 **\- ¡Llamen a los purificadores, que cada uno resguarde un piso del castillo! -** exclamó Allen mientras el subordinado asentía dejando que Valentine, Hancock y Eilen esperaran junto al peliblanco…

Una reja metálica era derrumbada mientras subordinados de la Santa Inquisición eran arrojados por puñetazos furiosos revelando a Luffy que acompañado ingresaba al primer nivel de la fortaleza de Allen…

El primer encuentro ocurría, revelando a Lucci que permanecía sentado en una silla en la mitad de una gran bodega, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver quien sería su rival…

- **Luffy sigan adelante, este sujeto me debe varias** \- habló Sanji encendiendo un cigarro mientras Deva se unía, logrando que el pelinegro comprendiera y junto a los demás continuaran al próximo nivel…

 **-Rob Lucci "Assassin" Rango 3 dentro de la Santa Inquisición, hay que tener cuidado Deva-chan-** habló Sanji, por lo que viendo que ya se encontraban solos, Lucci cerraba los accesos a otros niveles con puertas de metal…

 **-Antes de pelear contra ti Sanji Vinsmoke, tengo un mensaje por parte de tu padre, Judge Vinsmoke** \- habló Lucci mostrando una pantalla que se encendía revelando al padre del rubio, mismo que pronunciaba unas palabras que desconcertaban a Sanji…

 **-El principal motivo de mi alianza con Baroque Works era tener mayor poder económico para lograr algo que tu anhelabas Sanji: curar a tu madre**

 **Nunca fui partidario de que ella siguiera viviendo en coma, para mí era un desperdicio de aire, sin embargo, Akainu tenía un método para salvarla y gracias a tu amigo Monkey D. Luffy, esa última esperanza fue eliminada…**

 **En estos momentos me han informado de tu juicio por parte de la Santa Inquisición, por lo que espero mueras rápidamente, ya que fracasos como tú no pueden tener una muerte digna…**

 **Mi última decisión fue respetada por tus hermanos a excepción de Reiju, por lo que este mensaje solo es informativo…**

 **Cuando mueras desconectaré a tu madre para que te acompañe…**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 62**

* * *

 **¿Esperaban esa revelación del pasado de Nami?**

 **¿Como derrotarán los "mugiwaras" y aliados a la Santa Inquisición?**

 **En el próximo capítulo viene el pasado de Sanji, preparen los pañuelos... TwT**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Odias los poderes de Doflamingo o también odias al Shichibukai? XD... Allen Zfer... Sera interesante saber su pasado...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: ¿Alguien se ha preguntado el porque se llama Santa Inquisición?... Tal vez si lo analizan, sabrán porque Allen se proclamó lider de esa organización.. Espero hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones...**

 **-YARELIS: ¿Quien será Koemi?, Segun Sanji es una diosa, pero para él cualquier mujer bella lo es, hahahaha...( ¡¿QUE DIJISTE BASTARDO?!, Ah, hola Sanji, yo solo decia que... ¡Mira, Nami y Robin en bikini!, ¡¿DONDE ESTÁN MIS DULCES NAMI-SWAAAAAN Y ROBIN-CHWAAAAN?!... Mientras Sanji busca, voy al próximo comentario)...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: Muajajajaja Bienvenida al mundo inexplorable de las cuestiones de Falkner Zero (Favor de pagar con berries... OwO)... Lo del lector, bueno después me mando otro mensaje para disculparse, pero volvia a pedir algo que había dejado claro no haría y otra lluvia de insultos cayó sobre tu humilde servidor... Decidi dejarlo por la paz y cuando llegan sus mensajes ignorarlo... (Ya lo bloquee por si pensaba meterse a comentar en mis fics)...**

 **Fiuuu, esta vez no hubo muchos reviews que responder, pero a la vez subió considerablemente el numero de favoritos y follows en este fic, por lo que es una buena señal para mi... shishishishishi...**

 **Sin más que agregar, les mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**


	63. Fracaso

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo... :3**

 **7 Capítulos y acabo este fic... TwT**

 **Sin embargo, me siento bien por el simple hecho de la respuesta de ustedes mis lectores...**

 **Para leer este capítulo les recomiendo que usen un soundtrack triste de One Piece, lo dejo a su elección...**

 **Sin más que agregar nos vemos abajo nakamas, disfruten la lectura...**

Capítulo 63: Fracaso

" _ **\- ¡Mamá hice esto para ti! -**_ _exclamó Sanji feliz mostrando un pequeño emparedado dejándolo frente a una mujer de cabello rubio que permanecía en cama y esbozaba una sonrisa cálida hacia su hijo…_

 _ **\- ¡Esta delicioso Sanji-kun**_ _! - exclamó la mujer mientras terminaba de comer logrando una sonrisa en el niño que se despedía, ya que tenía entrenamiento con sus hermanos y su padre, algo que no aprobaba ella debido a que su hijo salía muy lastimado…_

 _ **\- ¡Olvídate de esa estupidez de cocinar!**_ _\- exclamó Judge que entrenaba a Sanji bajo un tremendo aguacero, mostrando que el niño permanecía muy golpeado e intentaba no llorar a pesar de ser el único que sufría…_

 _ **-La franquicia Vinsmoke es una fachada para el verdadero objetivo del Germa 66**_ _\- habló Judge depositando un golpe que derrotaba a Sanji que caía en el lodo provocado por la tierra mojada a causa de la lluvia…_

 _ **-Déjenlo ahí tirado, que se levante solo, maldito "fracaso**_ _"- habló Judge yéndose mientras Sanji que seguía tirado, lloraba amargamente dejando que la lluvia ocultase sus lágrimas, sabiendo que la única que lo quería era su madre…"_

 **-Tekkai-** habló Lucci cubriéndose de una patada de Sanji, respondiendo al ataque mientras arrojaba al rubio contra unas cajas apiladas en aquel lugar, permitiendo que el inquisidor se quitara su abrigo, listo para seguir peleando…

 **-Dijiste que yo lo asesinaría, Lucci-san-** habló Eilen llegando frente a Sanji y Deva, a lo que el inquisidor ignoraba las palabras para provocar al rubio invitándolo a pelear, detalle que enojaba a la hija de Akainu…

 **\- ¡Te dije que yo...-** exclamó Eilen siendo callada por Lucci que por fin revelaba la naturaleza de su apodo, atravesando a la chica para sorpresa de Sanji y Deva que observaban como el vestido de Eilen empezaba a mancharse de rojo…

 **-Le dije a Allen-sama que eras un estorbo, será sencillo decir que moriste en batalla** \- finalizó Lucci sacando su mano mientras Eilen caía, provocando enojo en Sanji que por primera vez golpeaba al inquisidor, alejándolo de la hija de Akainu…

 **\- ¡Deva-chan cuida de Eilen-chan!** \- exclamó Sanji preparando una nueva técnica contra Lucci mientras la hija de Akainu era alejada por la pelirroja que sabía que ahora su pareja en verdad estaba enojado…

 **-Para ser un "fracaso" del Germa 66 mejoraste mucho, Vinsmoke Sanji** \- habló Lucci acelerando para depositar un puñetazo que chocaba con la pierna del rubio, provocando una gran onda de choque que sorprendía a Deva…

\- **¿Por qué el asesino de mi padre me ayudó? -** preguntó Eilen mientras Deva detenía la hemorragia, sabiendo que Sanji buscaba proteger aquello que lo ataba a su pasado con los Vinsmoke, en especial el Germa 66…

- **Sanji-kun supo de la manipulación de tus recuerdos, él siempre se preocupó de que estuvieras bien-** habló Deva recordando todo aquello que había sufrido el rubio en su infancia y que fuese la detonante de su odio hacia su apellido…

" _ **-FRACASO, ¿sigues intentando cocinar?, hahahaha-**_ _habló Ichiji alejándose junto a sus hermanos después de haberle dado una golpiza a Sanji que permanecía acostado y había evitado llorar para no darle satisfacción a su familia…_

 _ **\- ¡Sanji-kun!, ¿Quién te hizo esto? -**_ _preguntó su madre con un semblante triste mientras el niño sonreía cargando un cesto con comida, revelando muchos raspones en su cuerpo y en especial una enorme hinchazón en su ojo derecho que le impedía ver…_

 _ **-Hoy hice una deliciosa sopa y unos panecillos, mamá**_ _\- habló Sanji esbozando una enorme sonrisa buscando en su canasta, logrando que lagrimas surgieran en la mujer al ver la forma en que su hijo sobrellevaba el duro entrenamiento por parte de su padre…_

 _ **-Ten mami**_ _\- habló Sanji volteando, percatándose de que su padre entraba a la habitación y que observaba la canasta de comida que traía el rubio, logrando que una vena de enojo se asomara en la frente de Judge…_

 _ **\- ¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS ESA ESTUPIDEZ! -**_ _exclamó Judge tomando la canasta de comida, tirando su contenido y pisándolo para tristeza de Sanji y descontento de la mujer en cama, que intentaba levantarse sin éxito debido a su enfermedad…_

 _ **-Te quiero en el campo de entrenamiento en 5 minutos**_ _\- habló Judge saliendo del cuarto dejando que Sanji intentara recoger los panecillos pisoteados por su padre, hasta que una mano lo ayudaba, revelando a su madre que con esfuerzo se había levantado…_

 _ **\- ¡Están deliciosos! -**_ _exclamó la mujer comiendo todo y finalizando con un abrazo hacia su hijo, comprendiendo porque su padre pensaba que sus hijos eran simples herramientas para cumplir sus objetivos…_

 _ **-Después de muchos análisis, Judge-sama debo decirle que la primera droga de super fuerza no hizo el efecto deseado en Sanji-sama, él sigue siendo un humano normal, es un "fracaso"-**_ _habló un científico gordito provocando que el Vinsmoke apretara su puño mientras sus demás hijos demostraban grandes habilidades…"_

 **-Este tipo es muy fuerte, creo que es momento de revelar el nuevo poder que nos concedió Koemi-chan por 24 horas** \- susurro Sanji empezando a girar en su pierna izquierda mientras su pierna derecha se encendía, lo que sorprendía a Lucci que sin poder evitarlo recibía una patada que lo arrojaba contra una pared…

- **Allen-sama tenía razón, alguien los ha estado ayudando, es extraño ese aumento de poder-** habló Lucci limpiándose un pequeño rastro de sangre de su boca acelerando para iniciar un nuevo choque de impactos, revelando que ahora Sanji dañaba al inquisidor…

 **\- ¡Flange Strike! -** exclamó Sanji golpeando con fuerza a Lucci que a pesar de usar su Tekkai, sufría daño, pero respondiendo, el inquisidor tomaba la pierna del rubio y lo arrojaba aumentando el ímpetu de la batalla…

 **-Debo derrotarlo o de lo contrario…-** susurro Sanji interrumpiendo sus palabras al percatarse que Lucci estaba posicionado frente a Deva preparando aquella técnica que Allen había usado contra Luffy: el Rokuogan…

- **Te amo Sanji-kun-**

Habló Deva volteando hacia el rubio que acelerando trataba de evitar aquello que irremediablemente sucedía: la pelirroja recibía de lleno el impacto haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre mientras Lucci se alejaba esbozando una sonrisa discreta…

 **\- ¡Lucci! -** exclamó furioso Sanji que tenía entre sus brazos a Deva que con esfuerzo acariciaba la mejilla del rubio mientras el inquisidor finalizaba con unas palabras que calaban en lo más profundo del Vinsmoke…

 **-Fracasos como tu están destinados a terminar solos-**

" _ **\- ¿Dónde está mamá? -**_ _preguntó Sanji llegando a la habitación donde estaba su padre que checaba documentos con el científico que supervisaba la evolución de Ichiji, Niji, Yonji y Reiju, que se retiraba riendo discretamente…_

 _ **-Deberías enfocarte en ya no ser una vergüenza para el Germa 66-**_ _habló Judge moviendo pantallas que mostraban estadísticas con sus manos ignorando la cuestión de su hijo que enfurecía por el poco cariño que profesaba su padre…_

 _ **\- ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MAMÁ?!, ¡SI NO ME DICES ESCAPARE Y NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÉ!**_ _\- exclamó Sanji en lágrimas, logrando atraer la atención de su padre que volteaba mientras del otro lado de la puerta, Reiju escuchaba la conversación…_

 _ **-No sabes cuándo espere a que tú mismo expresaras ese deseo Sanji-**_ _habló Judge viendo fijamente a su hijo que intentaba asimilar lo expresado por su padre que proseguía con su discurso…_

 _ **-Adelante, eres libre de irte, prefiero que veas el mundo con tus ojos y espero mueras en el proceso…**_

 _ **Nunca sentí tanta decepción por algo y tú me has demostrado que mereces mi repudio…**_

 _ **Solo quiero que nunca alardees de mi apellido ya que solo eres un Vinsmoke por nacimiento, no porque yo lo haya aceptado-**_ _habló Judge mientras Sanji escuchaba cada palabra que terminaba por destruir el poco cariño que tenía a su familia y Reiju lloraba sabiendo todo el dolor que sufría su hermano, siendo rematado por las últimas palabras de su padre…_

 _ **\- "Fracasos" como tu están destinados a estar solos- "**_

 **-Terminaré con esto rápidamente, Deva-chan** \- susurro Sanji dejando acostada a la pelirroja, levantándose y acercándose a Lucci que notaba como el rubio ocultaba su mirada alistando una nueva técnica…

 **-Hell's Memories-** susurro Sanji encendiéndose, dejando desconcertado a Lucci que activaba su Tekkai recibiendo la patada del rubio con un resultado distinto ya que el inquisidor sufría daño, mostrando el nuevo nivel adquirido por el Vinsmoke…

 **\- ¡Kamisori!, ¡Rokuogan! -** exclamó Lucci acelerando y dando el impacto en Sanji que, a pesar de sufrir daño, no se movía del sitio y depositando una patada alzaba al inquisidor listo para concluir aquella batalla…

 **\- ¡Diable Jambe, Venaison Shoot! -** exclamó Sanji creando una metralleta de patadas contra Lucci, azotándolo contra el suelo y rematándolo con una patada que creaba un enorme boquete debido a la intensidad del mismo…

 **-Se terminó-** susurro Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo para fumarlo, pero Lucci se levantaba por última vez, alertando al rubio que notaba como el inquisidor creaba una última técnica…

 **\- ¡SAI DAIRING ROKUOGAN! -**

Sanji recibía el impacto de lleno sin embargo para sorpresa de Lucci, el rubio se mantenía firme y solamente tosía un poco de sangre a pesar del gran daño que había recibido…

 **\- ¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes? -** preguntó por última vez Lucci que caía completamente derrotado mientras Sanji lo acompañaba ya que el daño por fin había hecho estragos en su cuerpo…

" _ **-No permitas que ninguna persona, inclusive tu padre, apague esa llama del gusto por cocinar**_ _\- habló Sola, la madre de Sanji, siendo la última vez que el rubio sentía un abrazo por parte de la persona que lo amaba…_

 _Días después de haber escapado de su casa…_

 _ **\- ¿Tienes hambre, niño? -**_ _preguntó un hombre rubio con un bigote trenzado que entraba a su restaurante mientras Sanji permanecía tirado cerca de un contenedor de basura…_

 _ **-Te daré comida solo si trabajas por ella, mi nombre es Zeff-**_ _finalizó el hombre entrando a su restaurante dejando a Sanji meditar por la oferta, sin saber que ese sería el encuentro con otra persona a la que llamaría "padre" …_

 _ **\- ¡LO HARE SI ME ENSEÑAS A COCINAR! -"**_

 **-Rob Lucci fue derrotado, Allen-sama-** habló un subordinado haciendo que el peliblanco notara como Usopp y Kaya peleaban con un inquisidor acompañado de varios subordinados, permitiendo que Luffy y los demás siguieran su camino…

 **-Philip se hará cargo de ese mugiwara** \- habló el subordinado, pero viendo como Kaya ayudaba a Usopp, el líder de la Santa Inquisición se levantaba de su trono retirándose momentáneamente de la sala principal…

 **-Hancock, cuida a Nami-** susurro Allen yéndose mientras la pelinegra asentía y junto a Valentine custodiaban la habitación donde estaba la pelinaranja que permanecía preocupada por la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo…

 **-Valentine, si Hancock hace alguna estupidez, asesínala y dale un escarmiento a Nami-chan-** susurro Allen logrando una sonrisa psicópata en la pelirroja que volteaba hacia la pelinegra que se mantenía distante a aquella mujer…

 **-Ese tipo era fuerte, hay que ir con Luffy-** habló Usopp mientras Kaya asentía y empezaban a caminar hacia las escaleras que, sin poder evitarlo, eran cerradas por enormes puertas de metal, encerrándolos junto a los inquisidores derrotados…

 **\- ¡MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO! -**

Se escuchaban voces de niños en altavoces colocados en lo alto del cuarto, logrando confundir a Kaya que volteaba para observar como el semblante de Usopp cambiaba, mostrándose agitado por aquellas palabras…

 **-Quise venir personalmente para romper con el lazo que creíste compartí contigo, Ka-chan** \- habló Allen mostrándose mientras la rubia enfurecía y Usopp seguía escuchando esa frase que se repetía constantemente por toda la habitación…

 **\- "Mentiroso" Usopp, así te apodaron donde creciste, ¿No Usopp? -** preguntó Allen logrando que el pelinegro de nariz larga apretara su puño intentando tranquilizarse ya que recordaba lo sucedido cuando había enfadado…

 **-Viviste con ese estigma hasta que tu madre murió, por eso decidiste mudarte a Japón-** habló Allen recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de Usopp, logrando que el líder de la Santa Inquisición sonriera depositando un golpe que arrojaba al pelinegro contra el suelo…

 **-Tu pasado siempre se repetirá sin remedio, no posees dignidad para siquiera morir-** habló Allen que preparaba su mano en forma de cuchilla, siendo detenido por Kaya que sujetaba el brazo del peliblanco para evitar que asesinara a Usopp…

 **\- ¡Detente!, ¡No permitiré que me quites a la persona que amo!** \- exclamó Kaya aferrándose al brazo de Allen logrando que Usopp comprendiera aquello que debía borrar de su mente y que le impedía concentrarse en la pelea…

" _ **\- ¡Oye mentiroso!, ¿Hoy por fin regresara tu padre? -**_ _habló un niño molestando a Usopp que respondía dándole un puñetazo e iniciando una pelea que se prolongaba hasta que varios niños se sumaban, dejando en desventaja al pelinegro de nariz larga…_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué peleaste de nuevo Usopp?**_ _\- preguntó una mujer que permanecía en cama, pero con esfuerzo curaba los raspones de su hijo que sabía gran parte de la culpa era su padre que había desaparecido hace años atrás…_

 _ **-Usopp, prométeme una cosa-**_ _habló la mujer acostándose en la cama mientras el pelinegro de nariz larga escuchaba atentamente las últimas palabras de su madre que buscaba calmar a su hijo…_

 _ **Si muero, no busques a tu padre, busca tu propio camino-…"**_

 **\- ¡ALLEN! -** exclamó Usopp depositando un golpe en el peliblanco que se alejaba al ver que la voluntad del pelinegro de nariz larga había regresado y que todo indicaba daría pelea y algo de entretenimiento al líder de la Santa Inquisición…

 **\- ¡Eso es, demuéstrame que no eres un inútil como tu padre!** \- exclamó Allen que veía como Usopp mostraba un arco y una flecha de acero, dispuesto a dispararla contra el peliblanco que extendía sus brazos incitando a que lo atacara…

 **\- ¡Muere maldito! -** exclamó Usopp disparando la flecha que daba directo en el centro del pecho de Allen sorprendiendo inclusive a Kaya que observaba como el líder de la Santa Inquisición caía de rodillas y su ropa se teñía de rojo…

 **-Se acabó-** susurro Usopp viendo a Kaya que se acercaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente, hasta que el pelinegro de nariz era jalado por una mano que lo azotaba, revelando a Allen que, sin darle tiempo de respuesta, enterraba su mano en el pecho de Usopp creando un charco de sangre…

 **\- ¡USOOOOOOOOOOPP! -**

" _Durante el festival de cerezos…_

 _ **-Oye Usopp-**_ _habló Kaya que se apoyaba en el brazo del pelinegro con nariz larga que volteaba notando como la chica se ponía nerviosa como si le costara expresar algo, un gesto poco común en ella…_

 _ **\- ¿Podemos ir a un lugar para platicar solos? -**_ _preguntó Kaya un poco ruborizada por lo que sabiendo que tal vez era algo importante, Usopp se adentraba en la pequeña plaza de aquel parque donde se realizaba el evento…_

 _ **\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?, en el karaoke**_ _\- habló Kaya caminando alrededor de la fuente de esa plaza mientras Usopp se confundía ya que no sabía a qué iba dirigido esa pregunta por parte de la chica…_

 _ **-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien Kaya-**_ _habló Usopp logrando que la chica sonriera mientras se acercaba y con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del pelinegro de nariz larga que sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir de prisa…_

 _ **-Para ser el primer hombre con el que salgo, me has demostrado que eres el indicado, me haces reír, comprendes perfectamente mi trabajo y es más me apoyas, pero lo más importante es que yo ya sentía esa conexión desde que chocamos miradas-**_ _concluyó Kaya besando dulcemente a Usopp que, respondiendo al contacto, por fin comprendía que tenía un lazo muy fuerte con esa chica de cabello rubio…"_

 **-No voy a morir tan fácilmente-** habló Usopp deteniendo la mano de Allen que se hallaba a milímetros de enterrarse en el pecho del pelinegro de nariz larga, logrando que el inquisidor carcajeara mientras se levantaba alzando de paso con una mano a Usopp…

 **-Es gracioso que ahora seas más valiente que en tus vidas pasadas** \- habló Allen notando como Kaya lo golpeaba por la espalda para que soltase a Usopp, por lo que sabiendo que ya no debía perder más tiempo, el peliblanco azotaba a Usopp en el suelo creando un enorme boquete…

 **-Nos vemos, Ka-chan-** susurro Allen golpeando el suelo y creando estacas que se alzaban, dirigiéndolas hacia Usopp y Kaya que recibían el impacto de lleno, creando una enorme explosión…

Alejándose Allen al saber que la batalla había terminado, por si se revelaba el escenario creado por las estacas:

Todas creaban un pilar atravesadas entre sí, mientras en el centro dos manos entrelazadas se aferraban a seguir juntas a pesar de que los jóvenes adentro, hacía tiempo habían perdido el conocimiento…

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 63**

* * *

 **El pasado de Sanji... T_T**

 **Usopp y Kaya... T_T**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y RESPUESTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-YARELIS: La pregunta más importante sería... ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Belmont llegase a tiempo y hubiera crecido junto a Nami?... Gracias por tu review...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: Ya se acerca el momento de responder esto, veras como en 7 capítulos aclaro todo... Vamos de poco en poco aclarando detalles que mostraran quien es Allen Zfer... Gracias por tu review...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Anhelo que la espera haya valido la pena... Gracias por tu review...**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Gracias por tu comentario... Un abrazo de Bepo... shishishishishi...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Las peleas se intensifican... Es momento de saber si Luffy definira su destino o perderá como en sus vidas pasadas... ¿Nami embarazada? ¿Crees que Luffy morirá y por eso ya dejo descendencia... TwT?... Todo esto se responderá en los ultimos 7 capítulos... Gracias por tu review...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Espero te hayas divertido en tus vacaciones... :3 ... Te confesare algo gracioso: Eres como mi amuleto de buena suerte, siendo el primer review, después llegan los demás... shishishishi... Gracias por tu comentario...**

 **-MAX ONEPIECE: Primero, bienvenido a la sección, shishishishi... Cuando Oda-sama reveló que nacionalidad tendrían los mugiwaras, me pareció interesante incluir este detalle en el pasado de Nami... Bergfalk en efecto es de origen sueco y fue gracias a una amiga que me recomendo incluirlo por mi nick en FF... ("Falk"ner, shishishishi O/ / /O) Gracias por tu review...**

 **Ahora sin más que agregar, nos leemos pronto...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo...**


	64. En Memoria

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **6 capítulos y termina el fic...**

 **Estos días batalle mucho con el capítulo y no quiero suene a excusa, pero finalmente llego la hora en que mi mascota falleciera...**

 **El viernes 28 de abril no volvió a abrir sus ojos y ahí quede devastado... No lo niego, aun sigo lidiando con esto, pero eso no implica que dejare de escribir ya que en parte comprendo que es parte del ciclo de la vida y se que ella fue amada hasta el ultimo dia de su existencia...**

 **Se acerca una sorpresa, por lo que sin más que agregar, agradezco su apoyo y disculpen les haya contado esto...**

 **Disfruten el capítulo...**

Capítulo 64: En Memoria

" _ **\- ¡Allen-sama, Monkey D. Luffy se ha convertido en el Rey de los Piratas! -**_ _exclamó un integrante del CP-Aigis0, revelando las noticias mientras un peliblanco leía el gran evento suscitado en la Gran Era Pirata…_

 _ **-Es hora de que Marshall D. Teach me regrese el poder de la Yami Yami no mi-**_ _habló Allen que se asomaba por una ventana de su oficina observando el movimiento del Gorosei que era informado, logrando que el peliblanco carcajeara expresando unas últimas palabras…_

 _ **-Si no fuera por mi presencia, esos imbéciles no conocerían la "verdad" -"**_

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Robin que observaba junto a los demás como Teach detenía al pelinegro, hasta que Shanks lograba depositar un impacto que arrojaba al inquisidor contra cajas apiladas en aquel cuarto….

 **\- ¡Mierda como duele! -** grito Teach revolcándose de dolor mientras Shanks le indicaba a Luffy y a los demás que siguieran adelante al conocer perfectamente el nivel de ese inquisidor que escupía sangre mostrando su sonrisa grotesca…

 **-Desde Baroque Works no nos habíamos visto, ¿verdad? -** preguntó Teach acercándose y tomando a Shanks, debilitándolo y depositándole un puñetazo que dañaba al pelirrojo que con esfuerzo golpeaba al inquisidor, equilibrando la contienda…

 **-Luffy-kun, ya recuperamos a Sanji-kun y Deva-chan, se encuentran heridos, pero están conscientes-** habló Rayleigh desde el audífono de comunicación ya que, por petición del pelinegro, su maestro, Koemi y Tristan permanecían en una camioneta supervisando la batalla…

 **-También ya trajeron a Usopp-kun y a Kaya-chan, están muy lastimados-** habló Tristan provocando que Luffy enfadara y apretase su puño, sabiendo que debía acabar con esa pelea que también estaba involucrando a sus amigos…

De regreso con Shanks y Teach…

 **-Creo que descubrí parte de tu habilidad-** habló Shanks sonriendo mientras Teach se limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre de su boca y decidía seguir peleando activando su técnica en su guante para atraer al pelirrojo…

 **\- ¡Ze hahahaha! -** exclamó Teach al golpear a Shanks que, recibiendo el daño, jalaba la barba negra del inquisidor para azotarlo fuertemente contra el suelo, haciéndole escupir sangre al instante que se creaba un pequeño boquete…

 **\- ¡MIERDA! -** exclamó Teach tocando su cabeza como si casi muriera, detalle del cual se percataba Shanks que sonreía al ver que su hipótesis era correcta, sin embargo, también se arrodillaba tocando su abdomen al haber sufrido daño…

 **-Tu "Bloqueo" no sólo roba la fuerza del rival también te hace vulnerable al mínimo contacto-** habló Shanks escupiendo un poco de sangre, mientras Teach seguía retorciéndose de dolor deteniéndose para sorpresa del pelirrojo…

 **\- ¿Crees que mi habilidad solo implica eso?, Ze hahahaha, eres un imbécil** \- habló Teach apoyando sus manos en el suelo y creando ondas negras en las que el inquisidor desaparecía carcajeando mientras Shanks se alistaba para seguir peleando…

 **\- ¡SERÉ TU PURIFICADOR! -** exclamó Teach apareciendo por la espalda de Shanks debilitándolo y depositándole un golpe que dañaba al pelirrojo que intentaba tomar al inquisidor sin éxito alguno ya que volvía a desaparecer…

 **\- ¿Quién les concedió esas habilidades? -** preguntó Shanks intentando buscar la posición de Teach que carcajeaba provocando eco en la habitación hasta que en una pared surgía el inquisidor golpeando de nueva cuenta al pelirrojo…

- **Allen-sama es aquel que corregirá los huecos provocados por Monkey D. Luffy** \- habló Teach hablando con el eco de la habitación mientras Shanks meditaba intentando buscar de nuevo al inquisidor…

 **\- ¡Muere por tus pecados! -** exclamó Teach tomando por la espalda a Shanks mientras le depositaba un tremendo impacto que dañaba al pelirrojo que caía en el suelo escupiendo sangre, sufriendo mucho daño…

" _ **\- ¡¿Y tú brazo, tío Shanks?!-**_ _preguntó Mely observando la falta del miembro izquierdo en el pelirrojo que alzando a su sobrina sonreía dispuesto a revelarle lo acontecido durante la batalla contra Baroque Works…_

 _ **-Lo perdí protegiendo a Luffy, sin embargo, cumplí la promesa que te hice**_ _\- habló Shanks mientras sonreía haciendo que Mely se tranquilizara, sin embargo, regañaba al pelirrojo por cometer ese acto temerario y haber perdido su brazo…"_

 **\- ¡TEACH! -** exclamó Shanks golpeando con fuerza el rostro del inquisidor que salía de su escondite, siendo arrojado contra una pared al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo seguía golpeándolo para acabar con la batalla…

 **-No voy a perder, Luffy nunca permitiría eso-** habló Shanks agitado y sonriendo mientras Teach se retorcía de dolor y escupía muchísima sangre por el daño que había recibido, desconcertando al pelirrojo por la forma en que el inquisidor se revolcaba en los escombros…

 **\- ¡BLACKHOLE! -** exclamó Teach creando con sus guantes un inmenso agujero negro que empezaba a absorber todo el lugar mientras Shanks se aferraba a un pilar sintiendo la inmensa gravedad que prácticamente tragaba todo a su paso…

 _ **\- "¡Tío Shanks!**_ _\- exclamó Mely tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo que había decidido recuperar su estatus en Nuevo Mundo y por ende decidía acudir a Japón para ayudar a Luffy que sufría el primer ataque de Baroque Works…_

 _ **-Por favor dale esto a Luffy-**_ _habló Mely revelando el sombrero de paja logrando que Shanks comprendiera por fin que el pelinegro se había vuelto artífice de grandes cambios, sin darse cuenta que en aquella batalla a la que iba, el joven perdería a su hermano mayor…"_

 **\- ¡LUFFY ES LA PERSONA INDICADA PARA CAMBIAR EL DESTINO IMPUESTO POR USTEDES!** -

Al momento que exclamaba eso, Shanks se soltaba del pilar del que se sujetaba para acercarse a Teach y depositarle un puñetazo que deformaba el rostro del inquisidor deteniendo la técnica en una inmensa nube de humo por el impacto del golpe…

 **-Diablos, primero mi brazo ahora mi ojo, termina esto Luffy-** habló Shanks mostrando tres cortadas que cruzaban su ojo izquierdo y a Teach completamente derrotado, por lo que, revelando todo el daño en su cuerpo, el pelirrojo caía inconsciente y esbozando una sonrisa en el proceso…

Luffy y compañía llegaban al siguiente nivel, sorprendidos por aquel lugar que estaba cubierto de oro e inclusive nevaba partículas del elemento, alertando a Sabo que detenía a los presentes, sabiendo que algún peligro se acercaba…

 **-Muy perspicaz, Sabo-kun, hahahaha-** habló Tesoro aplaudiendo lentamente, gesto que el hermano mayor de Luffy interpretaba como sarcasmo notando como el inquisidor alzaba una copa de vino detrás del sillón donde se hallaba…

 **-Para seguir deben cruzar esta habitación, ¿Qué harán al respecto? -** habló Tesoro haciendo que Luffy y los demás trataran de buscar alguna forma para cruzar hasta que Sabo y Koala creaban una carpa alertando al inquisidor que carcajeaba al ver la estrategia…

 **\- ¿Piensas perder a tu otro hermano?, es factible saber que comprendes que nunca ganaras si no haces sacrificios-** habló Tesoro provocando que Luffy se detuviera mostrando una mirada de enojo hacia el inquisidor, que sonreía al saber que había tocado una fibra sensible en el pelinegro mientras sus amigos se percataban de la situación…

 **\- ¡LUFFYYYYYYY! -** exclamó Sabo deteniendo el caminar de su hermano antes de que saliese de la carpa mientras Tesoro escuchaba las palabras del agente de Nuevo Mundo que ocultaba su mirada en una ligera sombra…

 **\- ¡DERROTEMOS A ESTOS IMBÉCILES EN MEMORIA DE ACE!** -

Exclamó Sabo sonriendo lo que terminaba por contagiar a Luffy que eliminaba su miedo y apretaba su puño reuniéndose con sus compañeros para proseguir hacia el siguiente punto dejando a su hermano y a Koala pelear contra Tesoro…

- **Es tan aburrido ver como los hermanos fingen haber superado la muerte de Portgas D. Ace-** habló Tesoro empezando a controlar el oro en la ropa de Sabo atrayéndolo para golpearlo recibiendo una desagradable sorpresa ya que el rubio depositaba un puñetazo que arrojaba al inquisidor fuera de su asiento…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo diablos?!-** se preguntó Tesoro limpiándose el rastro de sangre que había corrido por su nariz mientras Koala se incorporaba junto a Sabo que sonreía al ver como las partículas de oro caían sin tocar el cuerpo de ambos agentes…

 **\- ¿Por qué crees que Koala y yo somos los únicos que decidimos pelear contigo? -** habló Sabo confiado logrando que Tesoro se percatara de las medidas de precaución que habían tomado los residentes de aquella Torre…

 **\- ¡Es hora del Show! -** exclamó Tesoro creando pilares de oro que empezaban a atacar a Sabo y Koala logrando que ambos se separaran para evitar aquellos pilares que los seguían, mientras el inquisidor agitaba sus brazos carcajeando en el proceso…

 **\- ¡Koala ten cuida…-** no pudo continuar Sabo ya que la punta de un pilar atravesaba su hombro provocando que el rubio cayera azotando en el suelo mientras la chica intentaba atacar a Tesoro sin éxito alguno…

 **\- ¡Mierda! -** exclamó Sabo ya que otro pilar atravesaba su pierna e imposibilitaba su movimiento mientras Koala intercambiaba golpes siendo detenida por Tesoro que sonreía, alertando al rubio que interpretaba el gesto como algo malo…

 **\- ¡Deja a Koala! -** exclamó Sabo haciendo que el inquisidor manipulara el oro de la habitación para crear una cruz levantando a la chica que luchaba por intentar zafarse sin éxito alguno mientras Tesoro creaba una flecha que iba dirigida hacia la agente de Nuevo Mundo…

 **-Te enseñare la sensación que tuvo Luffy, te quitare algo preciado por ti, Sabo-** habló Tesoro alistando su ataque mientras el rubio luchaba por zafarse recordando aquello que nunca olvido cuando Luffy había presenciado la muerte de Ace…

" _ **-Elites, sigan manteniendo los informes acerca de la batalla de Baroque Works contra Luffy**_ _\- habló un comandante que recibía órdenes de Dragon mientras Sabo seguía encadenado y protestaba por la pelea…_

 _ **-La batalla ha finalizado, lamento informarle que Portgas D. Ace ha muerto Dragon-san-**_ _habló una elite dando su informe lo que provocaba que el padre de Luffy comprendiera la magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder y de cómo influiría en Sabo…_

 _ **\- ¡ACEEEEEEEEEE! -**_

 _Se escuchó el grito de Sabo que se mostraba bañado en lágrimas mientras recibía la noticia y entraba en un profundo shock emocional siendo auxiliado por Koala que observaba la imagen de Ace que había muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

 _ **\- ¿Dónde estoy? -**_ _preguntó Sabo levantándose en una cama empezando a visualizar poco a poco todo a su alrededor terminando en una persona que seguía esperando la recuperación del rubio que por fin se había calmado…_

 _ **\- ¡Me tenías preocupada Sabo-kun! ¡Llevabas una semana sin despertar! -**_ _exclamó Koala en lágrimas y abrazando fuertemente al rubio que mantenía un semblante cansado y recobraba el sentido de la realidad al recordar el último momento que había provocado el shock emocional…_

 _ **-Lo siento Koala, ¿Cómo se encuentra Luffy? -**_ _preguntó Sabo por lo que, deshaciendo el abrazo, la chica se levantaba y entregaba una serie de documentos sobre lo acontecido en la evolución de la recuperación del pelinegro…_

 _ **-Gracias Koala, no sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado-**_ _habló Sabo leyendo el informe y regalándole una sonrisa a la chica que mostraba que iba a llorar de nuevo y corría para abrazar al rubio que notaba que ahora debía esperar a como Luffy superaba la pérdida de Ace…"_

 **\- ¡TESORO! -** exclamó Sabo zafándose con esfuerzo y depositando un tremendo impacto en el inquisidor lo que provocaba que el curso de la flecha dorada se desviara y Koala no sufriera daño alguno…

 **\- ¡Morirás igual que tu estúpido hermano! -** exclamó Tesoro absorbiendo todo el oro de la habitación y creando una armadura mientras Sabo salvaba a Koala y juntos se preparaban para pelear contra el inquisidor…

Sabo y Koala se sorprendían al ver el aspecto de Tesoro que poseía la apariencia de un ángel e inclusive el rostro del inquisidor era cubierto por una máscara que poseía el aspecto de una deidad…

 **\- ¡SABO! -** exclamó Koala al ver como un pequeño impacto de Tesoro dañaba la parte izquierda del rubio, arrojándolo con fuerza contra un pilar de la habitación y haciéndole escupir sangre del daño que había recibido…

 **-Soy un ángel de la Santa Inquisición** \- habló Tesoro tomando la pose de una deidad mientras Koala corría para auxiliar a Sabo que tenía el hombro lastimado junto a la parte izquierda de su rostro sin poder abrir su ojo…

- **Koala, aun no sé qué consecuencia tendrá que utilice el poder que me dio Koemi, así que mantente alerta-** habló Sabo acercándose hacia Tesoro mientras la chica recordaba la charla sobre la conexión que compartía el rubio con su hermano Ace…

 **\- ¡Ten Cuidado Sabo-kun! -** exclamó Koala corriendo para refugiarse y viendo como el rubio alzaba su puño derecho alegrando a la chica por la voluntad que los dos hermanos tenían heredada de Ace…

 **\- "Mírame Ace"-** pensó Sabo llegando frente a Tesoro, que se desconcertaba al ver como humo surgía del lado izquierdo del rostro del rubio, creándole una cicatriz al cauterizarse la herida provocada por el inquisidor…

 **\- ¡Este era el poder de mi hermano Portgas D. Ace y que se me transmitió en mi vida pasada! -** exclamó Sabo creando fuego de su puño y alistándose para pelear mientras Tesoro no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que recibía el primer impacto por parte del rubio…

 **\- ¡Hiken! -** exclamó Sabo creando un pilar de fuego que daba directamente contra Tesoro arrojándolo contra una pared mientras el fuego empezaba a derretir el oro de la armadura del inquisidor…

 **\- ¡Castigo de Dios! -** grito Tesoro escapando del ataque de Sabo y creando miles de flechas doradas que surgían de las alas de la armadura del inquisidor atacando al rubio que recibía cada flecha y la sacaba de su cuerpo, cauterizando cada herida con fuego…

 **\- ¡ESTO ES EN MEMORIA DE PORTGAS D. ACE!,**

 **¡ENKAI! -**

Exclamó Sabo creando una bola enorme de fuego que arrojaba contra Tesoro que en verdad no podía creer del aumento de fuerza de aquellos jóvenes, por lo que, sonriendo, el inquisidor reconocía su derrota total…

 **-Gracias por todo Allen-sama, disculpa que no cumplí tu último deseo, Stella-**

Una enorme explosión destruía todo por lo que, acelerando, Koala escapaba con Sabo que se mostraba debilitado por haber usado aquella técnica…

- **No sé qué haría sin ti, Koala-** susurro Sabo sonriendo mientras la chica se refugiaba y notaba que Tesoro caía totalmente derrotado por el ataque, mostrando un incendio en toda la habitación donde habían peleado…

 **-Seguramente estarías muerto, tonto-** habló Koala resguardando a Sabo que caía inconsciente después de haber usado aquella técnica, por lo que sabiendo que la pelea aun terminaba, la chica abrazaba a su superior pronunciando unas últimas palabras…

- **Ahora tu hermano terminara la batalla-**

Finalmente, en lo alto del castillo, Luffy, Zoro y Robin confrontaban a Allen y a Doflamingo que sonreía al ver que la Torikago seguía activa y que la gente seguía sufriendo asesinándose entre sí…

 **\- ¿Dónde está Nami? -** preguntó Luffy viendo directamente al líder de la Santa Inquisición que se levantaba de su trono para acercarse al pelinegro que se percataba de la serenidad en el peliblanco…

 **-Doffy encárgate de esos dos, sígueme Monkey D. Luffy, te llevare con Nami Bergfalk-** habló Allen mostrando una escalera, por lo que sabiendo que tarde o temprano se enfrentaría contra el peliblanco, Luffy caminaba confiando en Zoro y Robin para derrotar a Doflamingo…

 **-Nico Robin, ¿aun extrañas a Matías Clover? -** preguntó en tono de burla Doflamingo provocando un cambio en el semblante de la pelinegra que Zoro notaba al ver como temblaba por causa de aquellas palabras…

 **-O, mejor dicho, ¿Deseas saber porque Clover se hizo cargo de tu custodia? -** preguntó Doflamingo haciendo que Robin se desconcertara mientras Zoro decidía empezar el ataque contra el inquisidor…

 **\- ¡Espera Zoro! -** exclamó Robin deteniendo al peliverde que volteaba al notar como la pelinegra dudaba de atacar ya que parecía que la Santa Inquisición tenía conocimiento sobre el pasado confuso de la chica…

 **-La primera pecadora de esta era fue tu madre, Nico Olvia-**

Finalizó Doflamingo haciendo que Robin cayera de rodillas al recibir esa información reveladora de su pasado…

Mientras tanto en las escaleras hacia el paradero de Nami…

 **\- ¿Qué es este salón? -** preguntó Luffy observando aquella habitación enorme y que mantenía una pulcritud, además que viendo de frente había una puerta blanca con el grabado de una cruz…

 **-Detrás de esa puerta se halla tu reina-** habló Allen haciendo que el pelinegro acelerara el paso para cruzar, siendo detenido por el peliblanco que azotaba a Luffy contra el suelo revelando sus verdaderas intenciones…

 **-Aquí es donde los dos morirán juntos-** habló Allen siendo alejado por Luffy que se preparaba para pelear activando su segunda marcha, lo que provocaba una carcajada en el líder de la Santa Inquisición…

- **Eso no funciona…-** habló Allen siendo interrumpido por un golpe de Luffy que por primera vez dañaba al peliblanco, arrojándolo contra una pared mientras sin darle tiempo de respuesta, el pelinegro atacaba depositando una metralleta de golpes creando un boquete en aquella pared…

 **\- ¡Sabia que te ayudaría, Sa hahahaha! -** exclamó Allen saliendo de los escombros mientras Luffy se preparaba para seguir siendo detenido por la pose de presentación del peliblanco que revelaba algo que dejaba desconcertado al pelinegro…

 **-Mi nombre es Allen Zfer, el inquisidor Zero con rango purificador ahora líder de la Santa Inquisición…**

 **Solo que hay un error en ese enunciado…**

 **Yo soy el fundador de la Santa Inquisición, Soy Allen Zfer…-**

" **EL ORIGEN"**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 64**

* * *

 **Sinceramente me gustó escribir este capítulo... Recordar el coliseo corrida y la escena de Sabo a punto de participar es algo que debia incluir...  
**

 **Se acerca el final y por fin se revela el epiteto de Allen,"El Origen" ¿Alguna teoria por alli, mis lectores?...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Eres y serás mi amuleto de buena suerte... El pasado de Sanji fue complicado de escribir, ya que en verdad no pude creer que Judge pronunciara aquellas palabras de desprecio por el rubio... Se acerca el pasado de Robin, prepara más pañuelos...**

 **-YARELIS: Belmont debio sobrevivir... TwT... (en mis adentros: ¡Maldito Allen!, ¡Maldito FalknerZero!, espera... ¡Ese soy yo!... hahahaha) Gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado este capítulo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Este villano se ganó hasta mi odio... (¡Maldito Allen!)... Gracias por tu review...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: Lo malo de recuperar sus poderes es que solo es por 24 horas... TwT... Tal vez tengas razón con Allen y Koemi... (risa malvada de mi parte)...Gracias por tu review...**

 **-MAX ONEPIECE: Te revelare algo gracioso: Parte de la personalidad de Allen esta basada en Charlotte Cracker... Solo que en el caso de Allen su rostro es más estilizado y cuando sonrie se parece mucho al hijo de Big Mom... Gracias por tu review...  
**

 **-MCCO: Antes que nada... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!... Un poco atrasado (fue el 27 de abril) pero mis palabras son sinceras... Wow un fan UsoKa, eso no lo esperaba (Espero no hayas leido "La Destrucción de las akumas no mi", lo digo por mi personaje Tabhita, jeje)... Gracias por tu review...**

 **Bueno, esperando les guste este fic, les mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**


	65. La Historia Modificada

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Primero una disculpa de antemano por tardarme en subir este capítulo...**

 **Luego del oneshot "El cumpleaños de Luffy", empecé a tener tarea del nuevo curso de locución y guion al que estoy asistiendo, por lo que ahora tengo menos tiempo para actualizar...**

 **Bueno quedan 5 capítulos y finalmente terminara este fic...**

 **Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer...**

Capítulo 65: La Historia Modificada

 **(TRES AÑOS ANTES DEL NACIMIENTO DE LUFFY)**

 **\- ¿Será verdad sobre esta organización? -** preguntó una mujer de cabello color blanco en una oficina mientras compartía sus informes con Clover que tomaba de su taza de café para checar los documentos de su alumna…

 **-La Santa Inquisición existe desde el principio de la llamada era pirata, pero debe haber un factor en común para que siga funcionando hasta esta era actual, Olvia-** habló Clover que recibía más documentos por parte de otros investigadores que compartían información entre ellos mientras un hombre de cabello naranja y barba de mismo color se acercaba muy agitado…

 **\- ¡Lo encontré, hay una persona en común en esa organización! -** exclamó el hombre haciendo que sus compañeros voltearan sorprendidos por las palabras de su colega y Clover llamara a los presentes para una junta…

 **\- ¿No deberías estar cuidando a Robin, Saul? -** preguntó Olvia levantándose de su silla mientras el hombre asentía y mostraba una especie de cangurera en su espada en la que cargaba a una niña de cabello negro que rondaba por los tres años…

 **-Aquí la tengo Olvia, Deri shishishishi-** habló Saul mientras entregaba a Robin a su madre y todos se preparaban para escuchar los resultados de la investigación de ese hombre que empezaba a preparar todo, mostrando una fotografía que dejaba a todos los presentes perplejos…

 **-El factor en común es esta persona-**

 **(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¡Zoro! -** exclamó Robin observando como el peliverde cortaba los hilos de Doflamingo terminando con un impacto que el inquisidor detenía con cinco hilos que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para detener el embate…

 **\- ¡Hilo Bala! -** exclamó Doflamingo alejándose y disparando impactos que daban en el hombro de Zoro que respondía con nuevos cortes que el inquisidor evitaba carcajeando mientras seguía contándole a Robin sobre su pasado…

 **-Deberías agradecer que Saúl D. Jaguar te salvo aquella noche, fufufufu-** habló Doflamingo deteniendo un nuevo ataque de Zoro que notaba como Robin seguía confundida después de haber recibido tanta información…

 **-Clover sabía que conocer más allá de lo debido causaría una grieta en la vida de los involucrados, pero ese idiota anciano prefirió salvar su pellejo arriesgando la vida de sus pupilos, fufufufu** \- habló Doflamingo recibiendo tres cortes seguidos por lo que, alzando la mirada, el inquisidor notaba como Zoro empezaba a usar tres katanas…

 **\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, te enseñare a cerrar la maldita boca! -** exclamó Zoro colocándose la empuñadura de la tercer katana en su boca y acelerando para iniciar una nueva pelea con resultados distintos…

 **\- ¡Así me divierte, Roronoa Zoro! -** exclamó Doflamingo respondiendo los ataques hasta que por fin el peliverde depositaba un corte que dañaba al inquisidor que cambiaba su semblante resaltando una vena que surgía en su frente…

 **\- ¡OVERHEAT! -** exclamó Doflamingo sacando un enorme hilo de su palma, atravesando a Zoro que escupía sangre mientras Robin corría para auxiliar al peliverde que cubría la herida que seguía desangrándose…

 **-Bueno ahora podemos seguir hablando Nico Robin, te revelare aquel pecado que provocó este destino para ustedes-**

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-No puedo creer que ese individuo se repita en cada época, pero la pregunta más importante es, ¿Quién es exactamente? -** preguntó Clover que se encontraba solo en la oficina mientras los demás investigadores descansaban después de haber escuchado aquella información por parte de Saul…

 **-Yo puedo responder eso Matías Clover-** habló una persona cubierta que se mostraba en la ventana de aquel cuarto sorprendiendo al anciano que activaba una alarma debajo de su mesa mientras el individuo reía sin mostrar su verdadera identidad…

 **\- ¡¿Qué sucede profesor?!-** exclamó una investigadora entrando a la oficina, pero sin poder evitarlo, la mujer era atravesada por la mano de aquel individuo encapuchado que salpicaba su ropaje blanco de sangre…

 **\- ¡Diance! -** exclamó un hombre robusto en lágrimas intentando golpear al sujeto cubierto que, para sorpresa del investigador, su puñetazo era detenido por un dedo de aquel sujeto que partía en dos al hombre…

 **\- ¡ALERTA, ALERTA!, ¡UN DESCONOCIDO HA ENTRADO AL EDIFICIO DE INVESTIGACIÓN! -**

Se escuchaba en los altavoces mientras en cada pasillo, gente era asesinada por el encapuchado que revelaba en la espalda de su gabardina, una cruz que un investigador reconocía perfectamente…

 **\- ¡ES UN INQUISIDOR! -** exclamó el hombre siendo asesinado mientras Clover buscaba a Olvia tratando de escapar hallándose con cuerpos muertos de aquellos que eran sus pupilos…

 **\- ¡VETE OLVIA! -** exclamó Saúl deteniendo al sujeto encapuchado logrando que Clover se acercara e intentara llevarse a la mujer siendo detenido por el sujeto que tomaba la mano del anciano impidiendo su movimiento…

 **-Así que finalmente ya estas con vida, Nico Robin-** susurro el encapuchado atrayendo la atención de Olvia que por fin observaba el rostro del individuo, resaltando sus ojos rojizos y su cabello blanco…

 **\- ¡Clover, es Allen Zfer! -** habló Olvia siendo interrumpida por la mano del peliblanco que la atravesaba provocando que Saul enfadara arrojando con fuerza al sujeto contra una pared, destruyendo todo a su paso…

 **\- ¡Espera Saul! -** exclamó Clover siendo detenido por un hombre que poseía una cabellera larga y oscura, mientras Olvia era auxiliada por otro hombre de lentes redondos y que poseía el cabello oscuro con toques rubios…

 **-Roger llegamos tarde, la herida es muy profunda** \- habló Rayleigh viendo a su líder que apretaba su puño al saber que el enemigo había iniciado sus movimientos y que buscaba destruir conexiones valiosas…

- **Clover-san cuide por favor a mi hija-** susurro Olvia viendo detenidamente al anciano que tomando la mano de su alumna asentía dejando que ella esbozara una sonrisa al ver que su hija estaba en buenas manos…

 **-Descansa, lo hiciste bien-** susurro Clover llorando mientras Olvia dejaba de existir y tanto Roger como Rayleigh cubrían el cuerpo con una manta blanca y calmaban a Clover que cargaba a la pequeña Robin…

 **-Roger, ¿Ese tipo es realmente peligroso? -** preguntó Clover por lo viendo cuidadosamente el hueco donde Saul se había llevado a Allen, el líder de Nuevo Mundo revelaba algo que dejaba perplejo al anciano…

 **-Ese sujeto solo busca ser reconocido, pero su época ya pasó, ahora sólo modifica el curso de la "historia"-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Así que Allen también asesinó a Saul-** susurro Robin consternada, logrando que Doflamingo carcajeara y detuviera un ataque poderoso de Zoro que enfadaba ante la revelación del pasado de la pelinegra…

 **\- ¡Si asesinar personas es la versión de su "justicia" ENTONCES CAMBIAREMOS ESA PALABRA! -** exclamó Zoro cortando por primera vez a Doflamingo que enfadaba revelando otra técnica de sus habilidades…

 **\- ¡HILOS SAGRADOS SANTOS! -** habló Doflamingo creando hilos del suelo sorprendiendo al peliverde ya que el ataque iba dirigido hacia Robin que no podía evitarlo hasta que Zoro se interponía defendiendo a la pelinegra…

 **\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Zoro? -** preguntó Robin tomando al peliverde que caía mientras Doflamingo sonreía al saber que la pelea estaba llegando a su clímax y por lo que parecía él tenía la victoria asegurada…

 **-Sonará absurdo, pero cada uno de nosotros prometimos protegerlas-** habló Zoro escupiendo sangre haciendo que Robin que Luffy, Sanji, Usopp y el peliverde en verdad querían que las chicas no se involucraran en esa batalla peligrosa…

 **-Terminemos juntos esta pelea, no quiero perder a otro ser querido** \- susurro Robin mientras una lagrima suya caía en el rostro de Zoro que escuchaba claramente las últimas palabras por parte de la pelinegra…

 **-No quiero estar sola-** susurro Robin haciendo que Zoro se levantara viendo fijamente a Doflamingo que observaba como el peliverde finalizaba con unas palabras antes de colocarse una katana en la boca…

- **NADIE NACE SOLO EN ESTE MUNDO-**

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Edad de Robin: 9 años

 **-Deri shishishishi, Deri shishishishi** \- reía fuertemente Saul mientras Robin intentaba imitar al hombre y a lo lejos, Clover leía un libro sobre la historia local de Japón y algunas de sus costumbres…

 **-Eres extraño Saulo-** habló Robin viendo detenidamente el actuar del hombre que, sentándose junto a la niña, observaba el atardecer de ese día y recordaba aquel fatídico día en que la Santa Inquisición había atacado…

 **-A pesar de lo triste que estés, nunca olvides sonreír Robin-** habló Saul lo que provocaba que la niña empezara a imitar la forma de reír de aquel hombre que acompañaba a la pelinegra mientras Clover notaba la tranquilidad de esa tarde…

 **\- ¿Bueno, Roger?, si en 20 minutos estaré ahí-** habló Clover colgando una llamada mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Saul, que recibiendo la información sabía que ahora debía cuidar a Robin en lo que su maestro no se hallaba…

 **-Robin, voy a salir, procura estudiar mucho** \- habló Clover acariciando el cabello azabache de la niña mientras se retiraba despidiéndose y encomendado a Saul la protección de ella, sin saber que a lo lejos una mujer de cabello azul observaba la escena…

 **\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi dulce Valentine-chan? -** preguntó la mujer desde un teléfono por lo que el interlocutor esbozando una sonrisa dejaba que una niña pelirroja jugara con cuchillos y unos subordinados…

 **-Se encuentra bien Alexa, procura asesinar a Nico Robin-** habló Allen terminando la llamada mientras la mujer notaba que la noche llegaba y por ende el clima empezaba a bajar drásticamente, detalle que notaba Saul…

 **-Robin ven conmigo** \- habló Saul tomando la mano de la niña llevándola a un refugio mientras Alexa se acercaba lentamente empezando a congelar todo a su paso sonriendo al saber que detectarían su presencia…

 **\- ¡Saulo no me dejes aquí!, ¡No quiero estar sola! -** exclamó Robin llorando y aferrándose a los brazos del hombre que notando que el enemigo se acercaba, abrazaba fuertemente a la niña sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que la vería…

 **\- ¡ROBIN DEBES COMPRENDER ALGO!, ¡ALGÚN DÍA ENCONTRARAS AMIGOS QUE TE PROTEGERÁN!, ¡NADIE NACE COMPLETAMENTE SOLO EN ESTE MUNDO! -**

Concluyó Saul esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de aquel refugio y aceleraba para encontrarse con la persona de la Santa Inquisición…

 **-Alexa "Zero Absoluto" rango 2 en la Santa Inquisición-** habló Saul haciendo que la mujer suspirara mientras sonreía al ver lo bien informados que se hallaban los implicados en Nuevo Mundo…

 **\- ¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo? -** preguntó Alexa arrancando pasto de aquella pradera y soplándole para congelarlo y crear puntas filosas que la inquisidora arrojaba contra Saul que conocía la peligrosidad de aquella mujer…

- **Solamente dime donde está Nico Robin-** susurro Alexa apareciendo a lado de Saul que, percatándose del peligro, se alejaba de la inquisidora que seguía analizando su entorno para encontrar a Robin…

 **-Sería estúpido de mi parte hacer eso** \- habló Saul tomando piedras y lanzándolas como proyectiles que Alexa esquivaba para acelerar y llegar frente al D, congelando su brazo izquierdo y buscando terminar esa pelea…

 **-Esto termina aquí, Jaguar D. Saul-** habló Alexa apareciendo detrás del hombre y congelando sus piernas haciéndolo caer en el césped de la pradera mientras la inquisidora se acomodaba el cabello y su mano creaba hielo…

 **\- "¡NADIE NACE COMPLETAMENTE SOLO EN ESTE MUNDO!"-**

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Robin que notaba como el ambiente bajaba considerablemente y un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de la niña que sabía algo malo se avecinaba…

 **\- ¡Saulo, Saulo, SAULOOOOOO! -** exclamaba Robin intentando salir del refugio mientras en la pradera donde se ubicaba aquella casa un hombre respiraba agitadamente al tener medio cuerpo congelado…

 **\- ¡Deri shishishishi, Deri shishishishishi, Deri shishishishi! -** exclamó Saul carcajeando con ímpetu haciendo que Alexa suspirara y sabiendo que el hombre no le diría nada, empezaba a congelarlo…

 **-Buscaré en los alrededores y si hallo a esa mocosa la mataré-** susurro Alexa dejando la estatua congelada de Saul que mostraba una última sonrisa por lo que, a punto de moverse, la inquisidora notaba la presencia de Clover y un hombre de cabello oscuro…

 **-Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué asesinaste Saul? -** preguntó el pelinegro lanzando una piedra que cortaba la mejilla de Alexa que quedaba perpleja por la velocidad con la que pasaba ese proyectil…

 **-Scopper Gaban** \- susurro Alexa intentando alejarse mientras el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente intimidando a la inquisidora que reconocía el alto nivel de aquel comandante de Nuevo Mundo…

 **\- ¡No te me acerques! -** exclamó Alexa arrojando estacas de hielo que creaba de sus guantes mientras Scopper sonreía y esquivaba cada ataque quedando de frente a la inquisidora que quedaba paralizada de miedo…

 **-Se rumora que ustedes no poseen un corazón humano, pero viendo el miedo que tienes, es un detalle interesante-** habló Scopper depositando un pequeño golpe con su dedo en la nariz de Alexa arrojándola con fuerza varios metros de aquella pradera mientras Clover se acercaba pensando que el comandante había exagerado…

 **-No creas que soy como ellos… espera… ¡¿Dónde está?!-** exclamó Scopper en forma cómica mientras Clover notaba que la inquisidora había escapado, pero sabiendo que la prioridad del momento era Robin, el anciano olvidaba el escape de Alexa…

- **Clover-** habló Scopper deteniendo al anciano que volteaba para escuchar las palabras del comandante que viendo a Saul congelado, sabia le afectaría muchísimo a Robin…

 **-Llévate a la niña, no es necesario que vea esto** \- finalizó Scopper logrando que Clover comprendiera que su deber ahora era cuidar el bienestar de Robin…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Off White-** habló Doflamingo creando un muro de hilos que bloqueaba el ataque de Zoro que mostraba un mayor ímpetu al ver que sus ataques empezaban a hacer retroceder al inquisidor que tenía un semblante agitado…

 **-Es momento de terminar esto, su estúpida Torikago ha cobrado muchas víctimas** \- habló Zoro colocando la empuñadura de su katana en la boca y cerrando sus ojos, el peliverde emanaba un aura violeta que Doflamingo notaba…

 **\- ¡Esta bien, te ejecutaré con 16 hilos sagrados, Roronoa Zoro!** \- exclamó Doflamingo modificando su entorno para crear hilos de gruesas hebras mientras el peliverde creaba la ilusión de tener seis brazos y tres cabezas sorprendiendo a Robin…

 **\- ¡GOD THREAD! -** exclamó Doflamingo lanzando su ataque mientras Zoro tranquilizaba su respiración deteniendo los hilos y preparando la técnica con la que derrotaría al inquisidor…

- **Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura:** **Makyusen** \- habló Zoro empezando a girar cortando los hilos para finalmente llegar hasta Doflamingo y asestarle varios cortes con las nueve katanas, dañando de gravedad al inquisidor que era totalmente derrotado…

En el centro de la ciudad…

 **\- ¡Oigan la jaula está desapareciendo! -** exclamó un hombre gordito señalando hacia el cielo lo que provocaba una gran euforia en la ciudad al saberse libres, por lo que varios medios periodísticos empezaban a informar al mundo sobre lo sucedido…

 **\- ¡Zoro! -** exclamó Robin al ver como el peliverde caía en el suelo y para sorpresa de la pelinegra, el daño en su pareja había sido más grave de lo esperado, por lo que, tomando la mano de la mujer, Zoro decía unas palabras para calmarla…

 **-Tranquila mujer, solo perdí la visión de mi ojo izquierdo, solo fue un pequeño sacrificio para nuestro futuro-** finalizó Zoro siendo abrazado por Robin mientras que, en el lado izquierdo del rostro del peliverde, sangre corría del ojo izquierdo daño provocado por el ataque de Doflamingo…

 **-El poder que nos dio Koemi es de utilidad, lamentablemente gasta mucha estamina, espero Luffy no termine con más daño que nosotros-** habló Zoro por última vez descansando en el regazo de Robin que finalizaba depositando un beso en los labios del peliverde al saber que se encontraba bien…

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se hallaba Nami…

" _ **-Valentine-chan… ¿deseas hacer los honores?**_ _\- habló Allen revelando que Alexa estaba bañada en sangre, mientras la pequeña pelirroja portaba un cuchillo y por el gesto del peliblanco, la invitaba a asesinar a su madre…_

 _ **\- ¡Espera Valen-chan! -**_ _exclamó Alexa que notaba como su hija se acercaba con aquel cuchillo dispuesta a cumplir la orden de Allen…"_

 **\- ¿Otra vez ese recuerdo? -** susurro Valentine despertando y observando que seguía en el castillo Camelot mientras Hancock seguía cerca de la jaula de acero donde se hallaba Nami como prisionera…

 **-No puedo creer que hayas traicionado a Luffy-** habló Nami viendo despectivamente a la pelinegra que analizando el comportamiento de Valentine sabia debía actuar de prisa o no dispondría de mayor tiempo…

 **-No me agrada que seas la pareja de Luffy-kun, pero entiende que mi deber aquí es más importante que me tachen de traidora-** susurro Hancock atrayendo la atención de Nami que notaba la llave de la jaula en posesión de la pelinegra que aun recordaba la misión que le había encomendado su líder Dragon…

 **\- ¿Quieres decir que…-** no pudo continuar Nami al comprender perfectamente el actuar de Hancock que sabiendo ya no podía perder más tiempo, revelaba su misión a la pelinaranja…

 **-Mi misión era conocer la debilidad de Allen Zfer** -

En el centro de la ciudad se informaba todo hasta que los ciudadanos observaban como la Torikago se cerraba de nueva cuenta creando aquel domo…

 **\- ¡QUE DEMONIOOOOOOOOOS! -**

- **Estúpido Doflamingo, la habilidad ha regresado a mí, con esto seguiré y terminaré mi juicio-** habló Allen mientras Luffy salía de escombros provocado por un ataque del peliblanco que había arrojado al pelinegro contra la pared…

 **-En estos momentos eres el ultimo inquisidor, Allen-** habló Luffy sabiendo que ahora sus amigos rescatarían a Nami y que él podría pelear con libertad contra el líder de la Santa Inquisición…

- **Te equivocas Luffy-san, ahora que retome mi posición como líder y fundador de la Santa Inquisición, quedo un puesto vacío, que de hecho le pertenece a mi purificador más poderoso** \- habló Allen haciendo que Luffy se preocupara, por lo que viendo que había desestabilizado la voluntad del pelinegro, el peliblanco revelaba esa posición en su organización…

 **-El ultimo purificador es Valentine Glatzia, "Zero Absoluto"-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 65**

* * *

 **Se acerca el climax de la batalla y se empiezan a revelar detalles sobre el lider de la Santa Inquisición...**

 **REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Dentro de poco revelare todo y tal vez tu teoría sea cierta... Gracias por el apoyo y por tu review...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Pues vualá...! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... Por alguna razón Clover y Robin tenian mucha información sobre la Santa Inquisición... Ya que se reveló, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza por Olvia y Saul... Gracias por tu apoyo y tu review...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: La cuenta regresiva me ayuda a esfozarme en los ultimos detalles para no dejar huecos sin cubrir ya que este fic no tendrá secuela o continuación... Gracias por tu apoyo y tu review...**

 **-YARELIS: ¡Ya está Shanks Badass! ¡con su cicatriz y sin su brazo!... Gracias por tu review y en efecto, One Piece Film Gold fue una gran película...**

 **-MAX ONEPIECE: "El Origen"... Será interesante ver como reaccionarán cuando revele esto... Zoro obtuvo la cicatriz que recorre su torso en la pelea contra los secuaces de Franky cuando el peliverde desconocía como usar una katana y la de su ojo, como ves, en este capítulo se hizo presente... Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo...**

 **-MCCO: ¿Te intriga "La destrucción de las akumas no mi"?... ¿Exagerar con "algo"? ¿te refieres a esta historia?... Ahora tu me dejaste intrigado... TwT**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Ya se acerca el momento, solo espero que mis tiempos se adecuen y pueda escribir con calma los ultimos capítulos... Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad cuando ocurrió fue difícil asimilarlo, pero mientras recuerde a mi masacota, nunca morirá...**

 **Como repito, una disculpa si las actualizaciones tardan, pero hare lo posible para que por lo menos sea cada semana y media o menos...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**


	66. Obsesión

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 **Hay nuevo capítulo después nuevos oneshots y parece que todo va bien encaminado para el final...**

 **La importancia de este mensaje es por el regreso de cierto usuario flamer que publica insultos, por lo que empezare a denunciarlo y creo que tomare una pausa en mis fics a menos que ustedes me digan lo contrario...**

 **Esto lo vengo arrastrando con mensajes de otros shippers que me han tratado de provocar en Tumblr y que viendo la inmadurez de sus argumentos, simplemente los ignoro...**

 **No digo que todos sean así, pero los que insultan otras parejas sin argumentos y en el afan de molestar, no merecen mi respeto...**

 **Necesito relajarme, pero si ustedes quieren que siga escribiendo, lo haré...**

 **Ahora si retomando, quedan 4 capítulos y terminamos este fic...**

 **Para acompañar este episodio les recomiendoeste soundtrack:  
**

 _Nami kara no dengon ~ Okoreru Luffy ~_

 **de la película con más LuNa: Strong World...**

 **Sin más que agregar nos leemos abajo...**

Capítulo 66: Obsesión

" _ **\- ¿Qué hacemos con los perdedores, Valentine? -**_ _preguntó Allen sosteniendo una copa de vino mientras permanecía sentado y frente a él, Alexa se mostraba bañada en sangre y a punto de caer en la inconsciencia…_

 _ **\- ¡No puedes asesinarme Allen-sama!, ¡No tengo la culpa de que esa niña haya escapado!**_ _\- exclamó Alexa provocando que el peliblanco mostrara una sonrisa en burla mientras Valentine colocaba una pistola cerca de la cabeza de su madre…_

 _ **-No perderé como tú, seré la mejor inquisidora para Allen-sama**_ _\- susurro Valentine mostrando una sonrisa psicópata lo que lograba que Alexa comprendiera que su líder sabia manipular perfectamente a su hija…"_

 **-Te liberare Nami, después de eso lo mejor es huir ya que Valentine posee el rango más alto en la organización de Allen-** susurro Hancock tratando de aparentar calma mientras la pelinaranja quedaba sorprendida por aquella revelación hasta que la pelirroja se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a las dos chicas…

 **-Nami-chan, ¿Qué se siente ser tocada por las manos de un hombre como Luffy-kun? -** preguntó Valentine mostrando una risa discreta mientras la pelinaranja se ruborizaba por aquella cuestión y Hancock hacía a un lado su rostro en forma de indiferencia…

 **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Valentine? -** cuestiono Nami que notaba como la jaula donde estaba prisionera era abierta por la pelirroja que invitaba a la pelinaranja y a Hancock a sentarse en unos sillones que estaban en aquel cuarto…

 **-Bueno… te pre-pregunto… porque nunca he estado con algún hombre-** susurro Valentine totalmente ruborizada logrando que Nami quedara desconcertada por el cambio de personalidad tan radical que sufría la pelirroja…

 **-En primer lugar, ¿estás enamorada de alguien? -** preguntó Nami intentando ganar tiempo ya que Hancock le indicaba con un gesto que empezaría a buscar una forma de escapar mientras Valentine bajaba su mirada avergonzada…

 **\- ¡AMO A ALLEN-SAMA! -** exclamó Valentine alzando su rostro, pero sin abrir sus ojos, momento que Hancock aprovechaba para intentar dejar inconsciente a la pelirroja, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al ver que sus pies estaban congelados…

 **\- ¿Acaso creen que soy estúpida?, quería que me ayudaran porque somos mujeres, pero ¡SOLO BUSCAN ESCAPAR! -** exclamó Valentine sumamente furiosa empezando a congelar todo a su paso mientras Nami y Hancock se alejaban notando la mirada psicópata que mostraba la pelirroja…

" _ **\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces desnuda en mi habitación, Valentine? -**_ _preguntaba Allen levantándose en su cama mientras la pelirroja se mantenía de pie mostrando su esbelto cuerpo desnudo, alumbrado solamente por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de aquel cuarto…_

 _ **-Allen-sama, ya no soy una niña, ¿verdad? -**_ _preguntó Valentine tímidamente haciendo que el peliblanco se levantara y se acercara, tomando una manta para cubrir a la pelirroja mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla…_

 _ **-Valentine, te vi crecer desde que eras una niña, me es difícil verte como algo más que una hermana menor**_ _\- habló Allen abrazando a la pelirroja que bajaba su mirada en tristeza cambiando su semblante al escuchar las últimas palabras del peliblanco…_

 _ **-Sin embargo, si te vuelves mi herramienta más fuerte, te amaré por siempre, Valentine- "**_

 **-Inverno-** habló Valentine congelando todo a su paso mientras Hancock decidía atacar recibiendo una estaca de hielo que casi rozaba a la pelinegra revelando el instinto asesino de la pelirroja que creaba más picos de hielo…

 **-Valentine cálmate, puedo ayudarte-** habló Nami sabiendo lo peligrosa que era la inquisidora por lo que, calmándose, la pelirroja sonreía invitando a la pelinaranja a sentarse revelando su naturaleza homicida…

 **-Tú no te vas a mover-** habló Valentine congelando las piernas de Hancock inmovilizándola provocando que Nami comprendiera que la única forma de derrotar a la pelirroja era intentar entender cómo funcionaba su mente torcida…

 **\- ¿Contestaras mi pregunta?, ¿Qué hace Luffy-kun cuando toca tu cuerpo Nami-san? -** preguntó Valentine moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si de un búho se tratase mientras la pelinaranja asentía buscando algo que pudiera inmovilizar a la pelirroja…

 **-Luffy empieza a besar mi cuello con pequeños mordisquitos al instante que empieza a masajear mis pechos-** habló totalmente ruborizada Nami que trataba de no revelar mucho de su intimidad provocando que Valentine sonriera como si estuviera aprendiendo de aquel relato y que le estaba siendo muy gratificante por el hielo que empezaba a derretirse…

 **\- ¿Eres una herramienta útil para que Luffy te posea? -** preguntó Valentine logrando que Nami en verdad no creyera el concepto que tenía la pelirroja acerca de las relaciones humanas y que todo era por culpa de Allen…

- **Valentine, en una relación tú no puedes ser una herramienta, ambos deben complementarse** \- habló Nami haciendo que la pelirroja quedara confundida recordando como Allen la trataba bien y se encargaba de su bienestar…

" _ **-Allen-sama, ¿por qué me escogió entre tantas niñas?**_ _\- preguntó Valentine que permanecía acostada encima del peliblanco que acariciaba el cabello rojizo de la chica viendo como el sol se ocultaba en la ventana de su habitación…_

 _ **-Fuiste la única que me sigue sin cuestionamientos-**_ _susurro Allen delineando con su dedo la piel blanca del rostro de Valentine finalizando en los labios de la chica que esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que siempre estaría junto al peliblanco…"_

 **-Allen-sama me ama** \- susurro Valentine al instante que una pared caía revelando a Luffy que estaba muy agitado mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba mostrando al líder de la Santa Inquisición que notaba todo el lugar congelado por su inquisidora…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami totalmente feliz de ver al pelinegro que se levantaba escupiendo sangre lo que cambiaba completamente el semblante de la pelinaranja mientras Valentine abrazaba a Allen que acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja…

 **\- ¿Soy una buena herramienta? -** preguntó Valentine ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Allen que viendo como Nami se acercaba a Luffy comprendía que era hora de acabar con aquellas personas que obstaculizaban su objetivo…

 **\- ¡Qué magnífico escenario!** \- exclamó Allen provocando que Nami volteara enojada mientras Luffy intentaba recuperarse, por lo que notando como Valentine seguía en esa mentira, por fin la pelinaranja exigía una explicación…

 **\- ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES ALLEN ZFER?! ¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE VALENTINE ALBERGA POR TI? -** habló Nami logrando que el peliblanco ocultara su mirada al instante que un rayo de luz atravesaba el hombro izquierdo de la pelinaranja que por el impacto se alejaba de Luffy cayendo en el suelo en cámara lenta…

 **\- ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARE QUÉ HAYAS HERIDO A NAMI!** \- exclamó Luffy apareciendo frente a Allen que apartando a Valentine por primera vez recibía un tremendo puñetazo del pelinegro que rompía inclusive el Tekkai del peliblanco arrojando fuera de la habitación…

- **Lastimaste a Allen-sama-** susurro Valentine acercándose lentamente mientras todo a su alrededor se congelaba alertando a Luffy que, sin poder evitarlo, era abrazado por la pelirroja que empezaba a congelarlo hasta que el líder de la Santa Inquisición regresaba y cometía un acto que sorprendía a Nami y a Hancock…

Allen atravesaba con su mano a Luffy y a Valentine, por lo que terminando el ataque el peliblanco cargaba a la pelirroja mientras el pelinegro se tambaleaba debido a la pérdida de sangre cayendo en el suelo…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami cubriendo la herida en su hombro mientras corría para auxiliar al pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que Hancock preocupada por el estado de Luffy, se empezaba a liberar de la trampa de hielo de Valentine…

 **\- ¿Fui una herramienta útil, Allen-sama? -** preguntó Valentine desangrándose y liberando lagrimas lo que provocaba que el peliblanco besara por última vez a la pelirroja finalizando con unas palabras hacia su inquisidora…

 **-Tu obsesión por fin se convirtió en el amor que ansiabas-**

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¡Déjame en paz! -** exclamaba una niña de siete años que forcejeaba con unos niños, en especial uno que le jalaba el cabello color rojizo mientras a lo lejos, Alexa observaba sin importarle en absoluto como su hija era golpeada…

 **\- ¿No vas a defenderla? -** preguntó Allen sentándose en la banca donde esperaba Alexa mientras la pequeña Valentine era tirada en el suelo y empezaba a ser pateada por aquellos niños que seguían burlándose…

 **-No será útil a tu organización sino la entreno adecuadamente** \- habló Alexa haciendo que Allen suspirara y se acercara hacia donde estaba Valentine, tomando a un niño que la maltrataba asesinándolo frente a la pelirroja…

 **-Si no estás dispuesta a llegar a tu limite, siempre serás la burla del mundo** \- habló Allen mientras los demás niños huían siendo alcanzados por el peliblanco que empezaba una masacre que inclusive dejaba perpleja a Alexa…

 **-Hasta que puedas comprender eso, yo te cuidare, Valentine** \- habló Allen cargando a la niña que asentía inconscientemente mientras el peliblanco se retiraba de aquel lugar dedicándole unas últimas palabras a Alexa...

 **-Cada persona tiene su "método"-**

10 años después de la muerte de Alexa, edad de Valentine: 19

 **-Oye Valentine-chan, ¿Quién es ese chico que viene por ti a la salida? -** preguntó una chica de cabello negro que acompañaba a la pelirroja hacia la siguiente clase dentro de un campus universitario…

 **-Es mi tutor, lo quiero mucho-** susurro Valentine sonriendo tímidamente haciendo que su amiga notara el rubor que mostraba la pelirroja alegrándose por aquel motivo…

- **Creo que mejor me voy, te buscan** \- habló la chica señalando hacia la espalda de Valentine que volteaba para ver como Allen permanecía sentado en una barda, sonriendo al ver a la pelirroja…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Allen-sama? -** preguntó Valentine, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, el peliblanco la abrazaba sabiendo que su estrategia daría frutos en esa noche ya que daría inicio una verdadera batalla…

- **Valentine esta noche puede ser que desaparezca, durante el tiempo que no esté aléjate de la Santa Inquisición y yo te daré un mensaje de mi regreso-** susurro Allen haciendo que la pelirroja asintiera desconociendo el motivo de aquellas palabras, por lo que, a punto de hablar, la chica era besada dulcemente por el peliblanco…

- **Antes de que te vayas, te demostrare que soy útil-** habló Valentine revelando varias cuchillas haciendo que Allen sonriera al saber que una masacre daría comienzo ya que la pelirroja mostraba una mirada sedienta de sangre…

 **(¡NOTICIAS DE ULTIMO MINUTO!**

 **¡UNA MASACRE HA OCURRIDO EN EL CAMPUS UNIVERSITARIO DE VERONA!**

 **¡CERCA DE 600 ESTUDIANTES, MAESTROS Y PERSONAL FUERON ASESINADOS!)**

Una chica pelirroja se mostraba detrás de un gran incendio provocado por aquel ataque mientras la chica con la que había platicado antes de hallarse con Allen permanecía a salvo en una bodega, pero traumada por lo que había presenciado…

Finalmente, la noche llegaba y tal como dijo Allen, esa noche desapareció, provocando incertidumbre en la Santa Inquisición mientras Valentine escuchaba los rumores sobre el paradero del peliblanco…

 **\- ¡EL GOROSEI HA DECIDIDO QUE REGRESAREMOS A SER LA GUARDIA PERSONAL DE LOS VERSALLES! -**

Exclamó un inquisidor de alto rango mientras los subordinados asentían y decidían terminar de cenar para recibir nuevas órdenes de sus superiores…

 **-Qué bueno que ese imbécil de Allen Zfer murió, según tenía entendido él no era apto para ser líder de la Santa Inquisición-** habló un subordinado burlándose mientras seguía bebiendo alcohol y Valentine permanecía en silencio escuchando aquellas palabras…

 **\- ¿Verdad Valentine-chan?, tu estuviste como subordinada de ese idiota** \- habló aquel hombre rodeando con su brazo a la pelirroja, pero con su mano el hombre aprovechaba y tocaba el pecho de la chica que seguía en silencio recordando la promesa con el peliblanco…

- **Por fin entendí Allen-sama-** susurro Valentine alzando su vista hacia aquel hombre que, acercándose para escuchar, sentía como su abdomen era atravesado por la mano de la pelirroja alertando a los presentes…

Minutos después, varios inquisidores de alto rango observaban varios cuerpos de subordinados asesinados mientras en la pared de aquella habitación con sangre se leía claramente escrito…

 **-ALLEN ZFER REGRESARA…-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-En fin, si una herramienta se descompone buscas un reemplazo-** susurro Allen notando que Valentine había muerto y por ende dejaba el cuerpo en el suelo al instante que Nami miraba con desprecio al peliblanco por haber usado a la pelirroja…

 **\- ¡Nami huye con Luffy-kun!** \- exclamó Hancock atravesando con una lanza a Allen que notaba como su camisa blanca se manchaba al instante que la pelinaranja trataba de cargar con el cuerpo del pelinegro que permanecía inconsciente…

 **-Ahora yo te protegeré Luffy-** susurro Nami, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, una explosión sucedía arrojando con fuerza a la pelinaranja y al pelinegro hacia la primera habitación donde había peleado el líder de la Santa Inquisición…

 **\- ¿Dónde estás Luffy? -** preguntó Nami aturdida y con sangre corriendo por su frente mientras buscaba desesperadamente al pelinegro ya que el impacto los había separado y la pelinaranja seguía preocupada por su novio…

 **-Oye, creo que esta mujer es tu amiga, ¿no? -** habló Allen caminando a través de la nube de humo y arrojando frente a Nami a Hancock totalmente inconsciente y bañada en sangre mientras el peliblanco sonreía discretamente…

 **\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ODIAS A LUFFY?!-** exigió saber Nami que buscaba el extraño artefacto con el que había peleado contra Baroque Works y que gracias a Eigel había mejorado para defenderse la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿No has llegado a pensar que todos ustedes han sufrido bastante por la existencia de Monkey D. Luffy? -** preguntó Allen tratando de aparentar tranquilidad mientras Nami se mostraba agitada y trataba de ganar tiempo para preparar su ataque…

 **\- ¿No crees que te has aprovechado de muchísimas personas solo para cumplir tu deseo egoísta de venganza? -** preguntó Nami confiada de desestabilizar al peliblanco que suspirando empezaba a carcajear como desquiciado atemorizando a Nami que en verdad no comprendía el actuar del líder de la Santa Inquisición…

 **-Déjame contarte una pequeña historia Nami-san** \- habló Allen arrancándose la camisa que traía puesta mostrando múltiples cicatrices muy profundas mientras la pelinaranja notaba que la herida que Hancock había provocado en el peliblanco estaba sanando…

- **Se dice mucho que el destino de un ser humano está escrito desde que nace y que cada trayecto que recorre es una pequeña línea de una decisión que se toma, el ejemplo más claro es ¿Qué pasaría si nunca te hubieses enamorado de Luffy?, miles de escenarios surgirían por esa pequeña elección, pero al fin a cabo se conectan en un punto clave: tu destino como ser humano que nace, crece, deja descendencia y finalmente muere….**

 **El propósito de mi organización es cuidar esa línea sólida del destino humano, pero no puedes darle un trato igualitario a personas que ignoran ese concepto a diferencia de otras sobresalieron por sus méritos…**

 **Así es y siempre será la historia y parte de esa "justicia"-** concluyó Allen haciendo que Nami apretara su puño tanto que sangre corría por él mientras alzaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas recordando aquellas personas que habían muerto para llegar al momento presente…

 **-Mientes Allen-** habló Nami levantándose y auxiliando a Hancock mientras el líder de la Santa Inquisición mostraba un semblante de confusión y miraba detenidamente el actuar de la pelinaranja…

 **-Muchos de los descendientes de "los que ganaron" su derecho de elegir su destino desconocen lo que tu expones y tu organización los protege por el hecho de su lazo sanguíneo, me parece que la Santa Inquisición se ha corrompido olvidando su verdadera ideología hasta convertirse en un artífice para tu venganza-** habló Nami logrando un silencio en Allen que enfadado aparecía frente a la pelinaranja tomándola del cuello para callarla mostrando que el peliblanco en verdad estaba enfadado…

" _ **-Tu mismo has corrompido a tu organización, Allen Zfer**_ _\- habló Roger mientras el peliblanco permanecía crucificado y juraba que asesinaría a Monkey D. Luffy y su descendencia maldiciendo al líder de Nuevo Mundo…_ _ **"**_

- **Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso, por eso morirás-** habló Allen preparando su mano en forma de cuchilla mientras Nami batallaba por zafarse sin éxito alguno, esperando el peor escenario…

 **\- ¡Te dije que no permitiré que lastimes a Nami! -**

Exclamó Luffy golpeando tremendamente a Allen arrojándolo contra una pared mientras la pelinaranja, libre del agarre, abrazaba al pelinegro que era acompañado de Koemi que empezaba a recuperar a Hancock…

 **\- ¡POR FIN APARECISTE ENTE MISTERIOSO SA HAHAHAHA!**

Exclamó Allen saliendo de los escombros mientras Luffy deshacía el abrazo con Nami y la apartaba, sabiendo que era hora de terminar con el peliblanco…

 **-Koemi, recupera a Hancock y huye junto a Nami-** habló Luffy arrancando los restos de su playera revelando la cicatriz que recorría sus pectorales mientras la chica asentía y terminando de recuperar a la pelinegra le indicaba que se fueran…

 **\- ¡Espera Luffy…! -** exclamó Nami siendo interrumpida por un sombrero de paja que le era colocado en la cabeza haciéndole entender que su novio estaría bien, por lo que antes de irse la pelinaranja se colocaba frente al pelinegro para depositarle un beso…

Yéndose finalmente, Allen carcajeaba hasta que sentía como el ambiente cambiaba drásticamente debido a que Luffy preparaba una técnica después de haber recibido la ayuda de Koemi…

- **Esto es por aquellos que nunca pudieron detenerte y murieron en el intento, su sacrificio no será en vano-** habló Luffy posicionando su brazo derecho frente a su rostro y el líder de la Santa Inquisición se preparaba para pelear deteniéndose al recordar aquella pose mientras el pelinegro concluía con unas últimas palabras…

 **-GEAR…**

" **4"-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 66**

* * *

 **¡GEAR FOURTH ENTRA EN ACCIÓN!**

 **(No crean que Luffy es de goma, en el próximo capítulo veran este nuevo Gear 4)**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-YARELIS: A mi gusta la risa de Jaguar, deri shishishishi... También me dolio mucho su muerte siendo uno de los confidentes de Robin... Un abrazo de Bepo por todo tu apoyo...  
**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Oda-sama creo pasados muy tristes, por lo que me pregunto: ¿Zoro revelará su pasado antes de unirse al dojo donde conocio a Kuina?... Gracias por tu apoyo...**

 **-MAX ONEPIECE: Hora de responder dudas... El Gear Second en este fic se conoce como metabolismo acelerado o doping... El ser humano es capaz de someter su cuerpo a un duro entrenamiento para concentrar su fuerza en determinado punto, pero el riesgo es por el estrés al cual se somete... El "Last Gear", solo acelero este proceso 10 veces gracias a la adrenalina que Luffy se inyecto pero como la concentración fue en un golpe, sus órganos reventaron al trabajar rapidamente...  
**

 **Respecto a mis series: Soy de la vieja escuela y actualmente veo nuevos animes... Parte de los que he visto: Cowboy Bebop, Death Note, Elfen Lied, FMA Y FMA Brotherhood, Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Shokugeki no Soma, Shingeki no Kyojin, Boku no hero, Fairy Tail, Trigun, Hellsing, y podría continuar pero sería tardado, shishishishi... Un abrazo de Bepo...  
**

 **-MCCO: Me sonrojas... O / / / O... Las parejas en "Conexiones Pasadas", son por mi gusto... Cuando hice "La Destrucción..." quise que Usopp tuviera más acción y por ello cree a Tabhita... Gracias por tu review...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: Se acerca el final... Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y mientras tanto, seguire puliendo ideas en lo que la comunidad lidiamos con el troll flamer que insulta a Nami... Gracias por tu apoyo, un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUIS A CANUL M: Gracias por tu apoyo, esperaba contestar dudas sobre las heridas de Zoro, pero solo fue cuestión de paciencia... Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: ¿Por qué razón Allen no ha envejecido?... ¿Es acaso humano?... ¿Qué es lo que busca?... Con esas cuestiones, me retiro... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Recuerden dejar su opinión sobre si continuo o pauso hasta que lidiemos con el Flamer Troll...**

 **No quiero que al buscar historias LuNa se topen con esos insultos desagradables...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**


	67. Ultima Revelacion

**NOTA: Tres Capítulos y finalizamos mi cuarto long fic...**

 **Cada long fic que he escrito ha ido creciendo y mi forma de escribir también se ha modificado gracias a ustedes y su apoyo...**

 **Sin más que escribir, este capítulo tardo porque el curso donde estudio Locución de radio consume mi tiempo, pero mi esfuerzo vale la pena...**

 **Eso quiero creer ya que la ultima palabra es de ustedes...**

 **Ahora si, los dejo leer y nos vemos al final del capítulo...**

Capítulo 67: Última Revelación

" _ **\- ¿Así que Rayleigh te enseño la fuerza sobrehumana?**_ _\- preguntó Koemi analizando la segunda marcha de Luffy que le explicaba como aquella técnica poseía la variación del "Last Gear" que era activada con una inyección de adrenalina…_

 _ **-Ya veo, el poder que te daré duplicará tu resistencia para el Gear Second, te prohíbo usar la última marcha y a cambio te enseñaré la técnica que derrotará a Allen Zfer-**_ _finalizó Koemi provocando que Luffy se esforzara para aprender todo sobre la habilidad por 24 horas que derrotaría al líder de la Santa Inquisición…"_

 **-Gear Fourth-** habló Luffy aligerando su cuerpo mientras signos tribales se dibujaban en su cuerpo y humo surgía dejando desconcertado a Allen que recordaba que aquella técnica no era así como la recreaba el pelinegro…

Sin darse cuenta, el rostro de Allen era deformado por un tremendo puñetazo por parte de Luffy que lo arrojaba varias paredes inclusive pasando por el pasillo por el que escapaban Nami, Koemi y Hancock que se sorprendían…

Siendo arrojado fuera del castillo, Allen experimentaba un daño, levantándose y asustando a las personas alrededor que notaban el semblante del peliblanco…

 **\- ¿Cómo demonios obtuvo tanta fuerza? -** susurro Allen limpiándose el rastro de sangre que corría por su boca mientras del otro extremo, Luffy apoyaba su pierna para acelerar, pasando por el hueco siendo visto por Nami que notaba el cambio en el pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? -** preguntó Nami sorprendida mientras Koemi sonreía al saber que ese poder derrotaría por fin al líder de la Santa Inquisición, así que ayudando a Hancock, la pelirroja susurraba unas palabras que la pelinaranja escuchaba claramente…

- **El Gear Fourth será suficiente, no será necesaria la última técnica que Luffy desarrolló antes de ser Rey Pirata-**

En las afueras del castillo, Allen se mostraba furioso asustando a la gente alrededor hasta que, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha, el peliblanco se percataba que Luffy aparecía y depositaba una patada que lo arrojaba cientos de metros hacia el centro de la ciudad…

 **\- ¡NINGÚN SIMPLE HUMANO PUEDE HACERME DAÑOOOOOOOOOO!** -

Exclamó Allen saliendo de los escombros provocados al ser estrellado, mostrándose totalmente bañado en sangre mientras la ciudad experimentaba un terremoto y Luffy llegaba notando un cambio radical en el líder de la Santa Inquisición…

 _ **Et potestatem dedit mihi mutare historiae: nunc ad officium suus corrigere ...**_

 _ **Absorbet, omne quod est in tenebris latere sinistro et dextro latere nova lux est principium ...**_

 _ **Numquam nomen habebant, sed ne ut a destination sequar fastigia rerum futuro ...**_

 _ **Ego sum frater meus est originis et finis ..**_

 _(Ellos me dieron el poder de modificar la historia, ahora mi deber es corregirla..._

 _Lado izquierdo es la oscuridad que absorbe todo, el lado derecho es la luz de un nuevo comienzo..._

 _Yo nunca tuve un nombre, nunca tendré un destino, pero si trazare un futuro..._

 _Soy el origen y mi hermano es el fin…)_

Dichas estas palabras, Luffy notaba como el cabello blanco de Allen se teñía de rojo y su lado izquierdo era completamente negro con el iris del ojo blanca mientras su lado derecho era blanco con el iris del ojo negra…

 **-Nunca creí que volvería a adquirir esta forma-** habló Allen sin mostrar emoción alguna, sin embargo, su lado izquierdo atraía escombros que se desintegraban al contacto mientras el lado derecho donde pisaba el peliblanco, flores crecían…

" _ **-Hermano, ¿sabes que tu conocerás a un D? -**_ _preguntó un joven de apariencia similar a Allen, solamente la diferencia era el cabello azabache y las pupilas de sus ojos, negros que denotaban profundidad…_

 _ **\- ¿Monkey D. Luffy?**_ _\- preguntó el peliblanco mostrando una sonrisa discreta hasta que un hombre anciano, se acercaba revelando algo que cambiaba completamente el semblante de los dos hermanos…_

 _ **-En exactamente dos años, Monkey D…. Luffy ocupará el puesto que le corresponde al origen- "**_

 **-Indudablemente tus poderes prestados son capaces de pelear contra mis habilidades** \- habló Allen depositando un golpe que Luffy respondía creando un temblor que estremecía la ciudad mientras Nami, Koemi y Hancock se reunían con sus amigos…

 **-La cuestión es… ¿Por cuánto tiempo soportaras? -** preguntó Allen arrojando con fuerza a Luffy que se estrellaba contra edificios, mientras el peliblanco alzaba su brazo izquierdo creando un vórtice que empezaba a devorar toda la ciudad…

- **Es hora de acabar esto-** habló Allen siendo interrumpido al recibir un golpe por Luffy que lo arrojaba contra edificaciones al instante que la gente huía despavorida sabiendo la magnitud de aquella pelea…

- **Debo ir con Luffy-** habló Nami separándose del grupo, acelerando para buscar al pelinegro hasta que se detenía al observar la nueva forma de Allen que volteaba intimidando con su mirada a la pelinaranja…

- **Es hora de que mueras Nami-** habló Allen acelerando y preparando un ataque que la pelinaranja sabía no podía evitar hasta que a milímetros una mano detenía al líder de la Santa Inquisición…

- **Ahora que mi hermano ha muerto, por 24 horas te protegeré Nami-**

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, el joven que había salvado a Nami, golpeaba a Allen, rematándolo con pilares que creaba a cada paso que daba hasta que alejaba al peliblanco de aquel lugar y gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer…

 **\- ¿Lenin?, ¡LENIN! -** exclamó Nami abrazando al joven al reconocer que se trataba del hermano de Dimitri mientras Luffy llegaba agitado y se calmaba al ver a la pelinaranja a salvo, pero sabía que Allen volvería…

 **\- ¿Pero ¿cómo? -** se preguntó Nami al percatarse que Lenin no padecía el retraso mental que lo caracterizaba e inclusive su porte era distinto al joven que la pelinaranja había conocido…

" _ **\- ¡Yo quiero ayudar a Luffy y Nami! -**_ _habló Lenin arrastrando las palabras mientras Aurora intentaba calmar al peliazul hasta que una silueta aparecía esbozando una sonrisa y tomaba la apariencia de Koemi…_

 _ **\- "Te ayudare, "Leither" Lenin"**_

 **-Por el tiempo restante seguiré siendo mi pasado "Leither"-** habló Lenin tronando sus puños mientras Luffy sonreía para después terminar el Gear Fourth por un instante, escupiendo sangre de color negra…

 **\- ¡Luffy!, ¿Estas bien? -** preguntó Nami acercándose, por lo que notando que Allen regresaba, el pelinegro apartaba a la pelinaranja que observaba todo el daño que había sufrido el cuerpo de su novio, preocupándose al instante…

 **\- ¡Lenin, llévate a Nami! -** exclamó Luffy por lo que sabiendo que su amigo le había dado una tarea importante, el peliazul huía con la pelinaranja, siendo detenido por Allen que lo arrojaba contra un edificio…

 **\- ¡SUELTA A NAMI!** \- exclamó Luffy agotado mientras Allen recordaba ese rostro lleno de convicción, por lo que, sosteniendo a la pelinaranja, el líder de la Santa Inquisición preparaba su mano en cuchilla, al instante que Nami pronunciaba unas palabras…

 **-TE AMO LUFFY, ESTARÉ BIEN-**

Una mano atravesaba a Nami, mientras sangre corría por sus labios y Allen arrojaba a la pelinaranja frente a Luffy que quedaba perplejo mientras la lluvia se convertía en aguacero y Koemi en el campamento se tomaba la cabeza por un tremendo dolor que empezaba a sufrir…

 **\- ¡NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -**

Un terremoto azotaba la ciudad mientras Allen se percataba del aumento de musculatura en el pelinegro y que su cuerpo expulsaba humo, tanto que una nube ocultaba a Luffy que seguía con la imagen de Nami inconsciente…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Luffy aparecía frente a Allen, asestándole un tremendo puñetazo que prácticamente se hundía en su rostro y lo arrojaba contra varios edificios, destruyéndolos debido a la fuerza del impacto que sorprendía a la gente…

" _ **\- Ponte esto, Luffy-**_ _hablaba Nami haciendo el sombrero de paja del pelinegro hacia atrás y poniéndole un gorro con el dibujo de un monito mientras la pelinaranja portaba un gorro con un gatito que enseñaba la lengua…_

 _Viendo que Nami sonreía, Luffy la sorprendía besándola mientras la gente admiraba esa escena y la pelinaranja comprendía que había hecho una elección correcta con aquel hombre que era prioridad en su corazón…"_

- **Lenin, lleva a Nami hacia donde esta Koemi** \- habló Luffy mientras el peliazul notaba el enorme esfuerzo humano que estaba sufriendo el cuerpo del pelinegro que ocultaba sus lágrimas gracias a la lluvia que seguía cayendo…

 **-Pero, ¿Y tú Luffy? -** preguntó Lenin al observar como sangre corría por el brazo derecho del pelinegro y por lo que parecía, sus músculos se empezaban a desgarrar, sumado al semblante agitado en la voz de Luffy…

 **\- ¡Nami es lo más importante para mí! ¡Vete Lenin! -** exclamó Luffy expulsando más humo, lo que provocaba que el peliazul cargara a Nami y se alejara mientras Allen regresaba y chocaba puños contra el pelinegro creando otro temblor en la ciudad…

 **-Si Luffy sigue peleando de esa manera, perderá su lado humano-** habló Koemi alertando a Rayleigh que notaba como Lenin cargaba a Nami que seguía herida e inconsciente por lo que empezaban los primeros auxilios a la chica…

 **-No permitiré que mueras Nami-chan** \- habló Koemi empezando a sanar a la pelinaranja mientras Zoro llegando junto a Rayleigh se percataba de aquella sensación de total incertidumbre sobre el destino de Luffy…

Regresando a la ciudad, grandes choques se llevaban a cabo mientras Luffy lograba dañar al líder de la Santa Inquisición que escupía sangre y notaba que su fuerza disminuía en igualdad al pelinegro que seguía sus embates…

 **\- ¡No te dejaré seguir lastimando a las personas! -** exclamó Luffy golpeando a Allen que respondía los impactos con la misma fuerza hasta que notaba todo el daño que no sanaba en su cuerpo y que se seguía acumulando…

 **\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS TANTO?!-** preguntó Luffy por lo que sabiendo que debía terminar la batalla, Allen revelaba aquello que todos los involucrados escuchaban claramente a pesar de que la mayoría estaba inconsciente…

 **-TU PECADO FUE HABERME ARREBATADO EL PUESTO DEL ORIGEN-**

 **(LA GRAN ERA PIRATA)**

 **-Monkey D…. Luffy has superado la última prueba para obtener la verdad del mundo** \- habló un anciano viendo al pirata bañado en sangre después de haber soportado una prueba en que había tenido que soportar todo el dolor sufrido por su tripulación…

 **\- ¡Qué rico está esto, shishishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy disfrutando un gran banquete junto a sus nakamas después de recuperarse, en un castillo donde varias personas vestidas de blanco servían comida al D…

 **\- ¡Idiota, casi mueres y lo único que haces es alabar la comida! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados mientras jalaba sin delicadeza la mejilla del capitán que seguía comiendo y carcajeando junto a sus nakamas…

 **-Sin embargo, aún no puedes proclamarte Rey Pirata-** habló un joven de cabello negro acercándose a los mugiwaras mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba junto a Luffy que sin dejar de comer se mantenía alerta al actuar del pelinegro…

 **-Mi nombre es Fin, esperaba la llegada de un D, ¿si son conscientes que una vez sepan la verdad una gran guerra dará comienzo? -** habló el pelinegro logrando que el ambiente cambiara gracias a Robin que sabía que al descifrar aquellos poneglyphs, el mundo sería visto desde otra perspectiva…

 **-Si solo mi hermano Origen estuviera, ayudarlos sería más sencillo-** habló Fin atrayendo la atención de Nami que se percataba que a partir de haber llegado a Raftel muchas cosas se esclarecerían dando pauta a más peligros…

 **\- ¿Y qué sucedió con él? -** preguntó Nami haciendo que Fin y los ancianos cambiaran su semblante al recordar la decisión de Origen que ahora colaboraba con el Gobierno Mundial en búsqueda de proteger su puesto…

 **-Nami, no les preguntes, al fin a cabo debemos patearle el trasero a la Marina-** habló Luffy terminando de devorar su pedazo de carne y levantándose para descansar después de un día tan agitado…

 **-Está bien Luffy-** habló Nami respetando la decisión del capitán que se alejaba junto a Chopper que lo regañaba por quitarse los vendajes mientras Fin analizaba al pelinegro que desbordaba carisma y sobre todo carisma…

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general de la Marina…

 **-Tu tuviste la culpa Akainu, si hubieses permitido que mi Santa Inquisición cazara a Monkey D. Luffy, no tendríamos que lidiar con que se sepa la verdad-** concluyó Origen caminando alrededor de la oficina del almirante de flota que quebrando su puro empezaba a convertirse en magma…

- **Recuerda que yo resguardo esas habilidades y de igual manera puedo arrebatártelas** \- habló Origen apareciendo a lado de Akainu mientras con su dedo tocaba la sien del almirante deteniendo la habilidad de su akuma no mi…

 **-En fin, una gran guerra se aproxima, tratare de ganar tiempo** \- habló Origen cubriéndose con una manta mientras se retiraba de aquella oficina concluyendo con unas palabras que Akainu escuchaba claramente…

 **-A partir de este momento, mi nombre será Allen-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Qué eres tú Allen?, ¿Eres inmortal?** \- preguntó Luffy sorprendido por aquella declaración mientras el líder de la Santa Inquisición carcajeaba y finalmente se mostraba como en realidad era, alertando al pelinegro…

 **\- ¡YO NO PUEDO MORIR!, ¡ES MÁS, EN TUS ANTERIORES VIDAS USTEDES SOLAMENTE LOGRARON SELLARME! -**

Exclamó Allen acelerando para iniciar un nuevo intercambio de golpes con Luffy que no podía concentrarse debido a la imagen de Nami herida e inconsciente…

 **\- ¡Luffy, derrótalo! -** exclamó una voz que el pelinegro reconocía perfectamente por lo que volteando hacia la dirección donde provenía el grito, Luffy observaba a Nami recuperada desde un helicóptero acompañada de Rayleigh…

 **\- ¡Si mueres nunca te lo perdonaré! -** exclamó Nami intentando no llorar lo que provocaba que Luffy sonriera al saber que sus amigos y en especial la pelinaranja estaban bien por lo que, aumentando su fuerza, el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a terminar la contienda…

 **\- ¡POR SUPUESTO! -** exclamó Luffy expulsando muchísimo vapor desapareciendo y asestando un poderoso impacto que alejaba a Allen destruyendo varios edificios en el proceso…

 **-Eso me dolió, mi inmortalidad se está debilitando** \- habló Allen limpiándose un rastro de sangre de su boca mientras se levantaba y sentía como la lluvia corría por su rostro, recordando tantas peleas en las que no podía cumplir su objetivo…

- **En cada época, siempre buscabas saber todo sobre la verdad, ese destino no podía cambiarlo, pero gracias a la habilidad de mi hermano, ahora puedo terminarlo-** susurro Allen activando la habilidad de su lado izquierdo que empezaba a absorber todo a su paso, alertando a los presentes que intentaban escapar de aquel destino fatídico…

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces Allen?!-** exclamó Luffy apareciendo y golpeando al peliblanco que sin moverse sonreía al saber que nadie podría detener su última técnica, aquella que terminaría con todo…

" _ **-Dime la verdad, ¿Necesitas ser reconocido? -**_ _preguntaba Roger mientras Allen sostenía a Scopper que yacía malherido y semi consciente, por lo que, atravesando al tercer comandante, el peliblanco carcajeaba como psicópata revelando algo que lograba perturbar al líder de Nuevo Mundo…_

 _ **-Esto ya no es por reconocimiento, es por…"**_

 **-SENTIR PLACER DE CONTROLAR SU DESTINO-**

Concluyó Allen provocando que Luffy apretase su puño hasta que sangre corriera, recordando todas las personas que habían muerto por culpa de ese sujeto de cabello blanco…

 **\- ¡ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEN! -** exclamó Luffy depositando un puñetazo que daba de lleno en el corazón del peliblanco que sin detener su técnica permitía que sangre surgiera de su boca carcajeando al ver el enojo del pelinegro…

 **-VÓRTICE ZERO-**

Finalizó Allen dejando un agujero negro detrás de él mientras Luffy seguía dispuesto a pelear siendo detenido por las palabras del líder de la Santa Inquisición…

- **Antes de terminar nuestra batalla, permíteme platicarte algo, Monkey D. Luffy** \- habló Allen mirando fijamente a los ojos del pelinegro, mismos ojos que el peliblanco odiaba más que nada en su existencia…

 **-TE CONTARE MI PASADO, EL PRINCIPIO Y FINAL DEL "ORIGEN"-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 67**

* * *

 **Esperaban el regreso de Lenin?**

 **Allen ya no posee un motivo para asesinar a Luffy?**

 **El siguiente capítulo es la culminación de esta batalla y se revelará todo aquello inconcluso...**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: ¡Nooooooo!, No creas que Luffy morirá... TwT... Gracias por tu apoyo, el final de este fic significa mucho para mi... Un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: En este y el próximo capítulo se contestara la incógnita acerca de Allen Zfer... Gracias por el inmenso apoyo y te mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: Tal vez por la estructura del capítulo se sintió corto, pero estos ultimos capítulos mantienen la longitud de siempre... Gracias por tu apoyo y te mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-MCCO: Respondiendo preguntas:**

 **1.-Primero debes crear una cuenta en Fanfiction...**

 **2.-Si ya tienes escrita tu historia ya llevas las de ganar... (Te sugiero un formato word para facilidad de subir)...**

 **3.-¡Ya puedes publicar historias!, explora Fanfiction y foros para dudas o manda un mensaje privado a tu servidor y con gusto te ayudo...**

 **Gracias por tu apoyo y te mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-MAX ONEPIECE: ¡Finalmente Luffy le esta dando una paliza a Allen!...** **Gracias por tu apoyo y te mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Respondiendo tu cuestión:**

 **-Bepo (Piratas Heart)**

 **-Rob Lucci (ex Agente del CP9 y ahora agente del CP-Aigis0)**

 **-Marco (Piratas de Shirohige)**

 **El personaje que me identifica es Bepo, siempre pido perdón, shishishishishi...**

 **Ahora si, a todos los que dan follow y favorito además de reviews les agradezco muchísimo ya que ustedes me han colocado en el sitio en el cual ahora estoy...**

 **¡GRACIAS!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"**


	68. El Fin del Origen

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Dos Capítulos y terminamos este fic...**

 **Gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, aun lidio con nuevas ideas pero al revisar mis apuntes, toparme con los ultimos episodios de este fic hacen que me de cuenta que cada palabra escrita por su servidor ha mantenido la esencia que buscaba...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 68: El Fin del Origen

Para comenzar esta historia, hay que remontarse hacia varias épocas donde Raftel era un gran imperio, de hecho, daría comienzo al llamado posteriormente "Siglo Vacío" …

Dentro del imperio de los D, cada cierto tiempo se esperaba el nacimiento de los sucesores del poder del origen y el fin, siempre procurando fueran gemelos…

 **-Es extraño, ¿no Joy Boy? -** preguntó un hombre robusto de abundante cabello color azabache mientras observaba a los recién nacidos gemelos, uno de cabello blanco y el otro de cabello oscuro…

 **-El destino mi rey, el destino** -

Años después, se consolidaba el entrenamiento de Origen y Fin, ya que ese era el nombre que se les había asignado por parte de aquella civilización…

 **-En un mes iremos con los Slavens, procuren entrenar duro-** habló un hombre de cabello azul claro que observaba el entrenamiento de Origen, el hermano mayor por 2 minutos, y de Fin, hermano menor…

 **-Allen-sama, ¿los Slavens son los encargados de cuidar las akumas no mi? -** preguntó Fin recibiendo una respuesta positiva de aquel hombre mientras Origen por fin despertaba su habilidad, creando un hermoso árbol que maravillaba a los residentes de Raftel…

 **-Bien hecho Origen** \- habló Allen acercándose y felicitando al peliblanco mientras Fin se alegraba y esperaba que sus poderes fueran igual de geniales que los de su hermano mayor, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa una noche…

 **\- ¡¿Qué sucede hermano?!-** exclamó Origen llegando junto a su hermano menor que lloraba mientras sostenía en sus manos a un pajarito muerto, alertando a Allen que llegaba acompañado de los sacerdotes de Raftel…

 **\- ¡No quiero dar fin a todo lo que tocan mis manos! -** exclamó Fin llorando, por lo que, acercándose, Allen tomaba las manos del joven y trataba de calmarlo inclusive sorprendiendo a Origen que resucitaba a la pequeña ave…

- **Tranquilo Fin, yo te enseñare a controlar ese poder** \- habló Allen logrando que ambos gemelos comprendieran que su mentor en verdad buscaba un equilibrio entre sus habilidades recién descubiertas…

Sin embargo, Fin cometería un accidente que sería la detonante para que Origen empezara a cambiar su perspectiva sobre su destino…

Una noche en que se platicaba del destino de Origen y Fin, el hermano menor despertaba y acudía junto a su mentor Allen, deteniéndose detrás de la puerta de la sala principal al escuchar las palabras del peliazul…

 **-Origen morirá si se mantiene junto a Fin, por eso tu deber es eliminar la amenaza del hermano mayor ya que tu posees mayor experiencia para contener a Fin-** habló el sumo sacerdote viendo directamente a Allen que se sorprendía por la decisión de los ancianos que velaban por el bienestar de la civilización…

 **\- ¡NUNCA PERMITIRÉ QUE LE QUITEN EL DERECHO DE EXISTIR A ORIGEN! -** exclamó Fin abriendo de golpe la puerta alertando a Allen que se percataba del despertar del poder del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Espera Fin! -** exclamó Allen notando como los presentes en la sala eran asesinados por la sombra del pelinegro que empezaba a agrietarse, mostrándose agitado y fuera de control sobre aquella habilidad…

 **\- ¿Fin? -** preguntó Origen levantándose y buscando a su hermano, por lo que, al percatarse de su ausencia, el hermano mayor buscaba al pelinegro hallándose con una escena que lo desconcertaba por completo…

 **-Nunca permitiría que ustedes fueran separados** \- susurro Allen abrazando y calmando a Fin, sin embargo, el peliazul había sufrido el último ataque del hermano menor, por lo que había perdido la mitad de su cuerpo…

Siglos después, Monkey D. Luffy encontraba Raftel y se alistaba para la nueva guerra que se aproximaba, hasta que una noche, Origen regresaba a su hogar siendo recibido por Fin que se sorprendía por ver a su hermano…

 **-Por fin regresaste, ahora guiaremos a Monkey D…. Luffy…-** habló Fin siendo callado por Origen que mostraba la habilidad de una akuma no mi que su hermano reconocía como la Yami Yami no mi…

 **-Tu poder no debe ayudar a ese humano, tu pecado será purificado-** habló Origen atravesando a Fin mientras la oscuridad robaba su poder, alertando a Luffy que notaba con su Kenbunshoku Haki que alguien irrumpía en el castillo…

 **-Asesinaste a nuestro mentor Allen, ahora yo seré aquel que maneje el destino de Monkey D. Luffy-** habló Allen (Origen) recibiendo una mirada de aceptación de su hermano Fin lo que provocaba que el peliblanco enfadara hasta que Luffy en Gear Second lo golpeaba fuertemente…

 **\- ¡MONKEY D…. LUFFY NOS VEREMOS EN LA GRAN GUERRA!, ¡RETOMARE EL PUESTO QUE ME PERTENECE! -**

Exclamó Origen yéndose mientras los mugiwaras y sacerdotes observaban como Fin yacía muerto esbozando una sonrisa…

La Gran Guerra terminaba por lo que los mugiwaras descansaban después de dos semanas de aquel suceso, hasta que una noche, en Raftel, Allen aparecía notando la tranquilidad de esa oscuridad…

 **-Serás padre, Luffy** \- habló Nami mostrando una sonrisa cálida mientras le daba la noticia al pelinegro en la casa de campaña que compartían, por lo que, asimilando la noticia, el capitán de los mugiwaras salía de la casa de campaña gritando como loco…

 **-Así que serás padre, felicidades-** habló Allen aplaudiendo sarcásticamente mientras los demás mugiwaras salían de sus casas de campañas, alistándose para atacar al peliblanco que observaba el peligro inminente…

 **-Me debes una batalla** \- habló Allen protegiéndose de un ataque simultáneo de Zoro y Sanji mientras Usopp atacaba por la espalda del peliblanco y Jinbe por el frente, dejando a Franky rematar a Allen desde arriba…

 **-Creo que me tienen acorralado-** susurro Allen notando como Brook, Robin, Chopper y Carrot se llevaban a Nami protegiéndola para que Luffy peleara con mayor libertad, al instante que Pedro se mantenía alerta ante la respuesta del peliblanco…

 **\- ¡Por supuesto!, ¡SOMOS LA TRIPULACIÓN DEL REY PIRATA!** \- exclamaron los mugiwaras atacando al mismo tiempo, creando una explosión que hacía sucumbir todo el suelo donde se estaba llevando aquella batalla…

Al terminar el ataque y observando cómo se despejaba el humo, los mugiwaras notaban como Allen mostraba una transformación intimidante por el misterio que aguardaba, entre la luz y la oscuridad del lado izquierdo y derecho del peliblanco…

 **-Es momento de purificar sus pecados-** susurro Allen sabiendo que el nuevo poder que había adquirido sería suficiente para asesinar a esa tripulación que había provocado un cambio al conocer la verdad del mundo…

Un enorme pilar de energía surgía del suelo alertando a Nami que sabía que sus nakamas estaban en esa dirección y que la batalla estaba llegando a su clímax…

 **\- ¡Chicos, Luffy ordena que escapemos a otra isla y nos reagrupemos! -** exclamó Pedro cargando a Usopp herido mientras Sanji auxiliaba a Zoro y detrás de ellos Franky y Jinbe aceleraban mostrando el daño provocado por el ataque de Allen...

 **\- ¡GEAR FOURTH!, ¡GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN! -** exclamó Luffy chocando un puñetazo contra Allen que respondía sabiendo que había logrado provocar al Rey Pirata…

 **\- ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMES A MIS NAKAMAS! -**

Exclamó Luffy creando una metralleta de impactos mientras Allen carcajeaba sabiendo que su objetivo se llevaría a cabo y que recobraría el puesto que le pertenecía…

 **-Tu pecado es haber cambiado el panorama que los primeros D habían trazado** \- habló Allen bloqueando la habilidad de Luffy que se tambaleaba debido al daño acumulado en su cuerpo…

 **\- ¡El destino de Luffy era cambiar al mundo! -** exclamó Nami activando su Clima Tact para atacar a Allen mientras Robin por fin revelaba lo aprendido en el Rio Poneglyph, empezando un sello contra el peliblanco…

 **-Así que por fin supiste como encerrar mi poder, Nico Robin, ¡Pero algún día el sello se romperá y cada una de tus próximas vidas, yo te asesinaré! -** exclamó Allen sintiendo como su cuerpo se inmovilizaba, mientras los mugiwaras se reagrupaban y observaban el fin del origen…

De Regreso a la batalla…

 **-Como ves, nunca moriré hasta que destruya tu destino** \- habló Allen mientras el vórtice negro detrás de él seguía consumiendo todo a su paso en la ciudad y Luffy buscaba conectar todos los puntos para comprender al peliblanco…

 **-Tu creaste la manipulación de recuerdos, ¿verdad?, por ello Kaya creyó conocerte desde que eran niños-** habló Luffy logrando que Allen carcajeara revelando todo lo que había logrado en esa época antes de terminar en aquella batalla con el pelinegro…

 **-Mientras yo exista, tú nunca podrás ser feliz-**

Habló Allen haciendo que los patrones dibujados en Luffy aumentaran mientras más humo salía expulsado de su cuerpo y en el campamento, Koemi temblara al saber el enorme desgaste que estaba sufriendo el pelinegro…

 **-Oye pervertido, ya descansaste mucho** \- habló Zoro pateando a cierto rubio que se levantaba viendo cómo junto al peliverde estaban Usopp, Tony, Sabo, Lenin y Shanks por lo que esbozando una sonrisa el rubio se retiraba con los demás dejando desconcertadas a las chicas…

 **-Terminemos con esto, Marimo** \- habló Sanji chocando por primera vez puños con Zoro mientras observaban la dirección donde Luffy y Allen seguían luchando repartiéndose puñetazos a gran velocidad…

A punto de continuar, Allen notaba como varias flechas se clavaban en su cuerpo, flechas que poseían explosivos que estallaban al contacto…

 **\- ¡Luffy, prepara tu mejor ataque! -** exclamó Usopp corriendo por el techo de un edificio al instante que seguía disparando flechas para distraer a Allen hasta que el pelinegro de nariz larga recibía un golpe por parte del líder de la Santa Inquisición…

 **\- ¡Usopp! -** exclamó Luffy expulsando humo al ver como su amigo era lastimado por Allen, así que, preparándose para acelerar y golpear al peliblanco, el pelinegro era detenido al ver como Shanks azotaba al líder de la Santa Inquisición…

 **\- ¡Confiamos en ti Luffy, termina esta batallaaaaa! -** exclamó Shanks mientras Lenin encerraba en un pilar a Allen que empezaba a enfadarse al ver como esos jóvenes interrumpían su pelea contra el pelinegro…

 **\- ¡ESENCIA DEL ORIGEN! -**

Exclamó Allen creando un enorme pilar que destruía todo a su paso mientras la ciudad temblaba y todos los presentes luchaban intentando ganar tiempo para que Luffy creara su última técnica…

 **-Creo que así deben ser las cosas-** habló Luffy notando como sus amigos eran derrotados por el inmenso poder de Allen por lo que, sonriendo, el pelinegro activaba su habilidad dispuesto a liberar adrenalina…

 **\- ¡LAST GEAR! -**

Exclamó Luffy rompiendo su límite haciendo que Koemi empezara a llorar alertando a Nami que escuchaba claramente las palabras de la chica…

 **\- ¡NO LO HAGAS LUFFY!, ¡NO HAGAS LA ULTIMA MARCHAAAAAAA! -**

 **\- ¡ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEN! -**

Exclamó Luffy apareciendo frente al peliblanco dispuesto a terminar la batalla, sin embargo, el líder de la Santa Inquisición atravesaba el cuerpo del pelinegro exactamente en donde estaba su cicatriz destrozando su corazón…

 **\- "¿Así termina?, ¿tan fácil?"-** pensó Luffy cayendo al vacío de la ciudad mientras en el campamento, todos notaban como el enorme vórtice negro destruía todo a su paso y Koemi decidía ayudar al pelinegro siendo detenida por Allen que aparecía frente a ella…

 **-Solamente falta Nami y esto terminara, Sa hahahaha-** habló Allen carcajeando lo que provocaba que los ojos de la pelinaranja se llenaran de lágrimas a ver cómo había terminado todo…

 **-Los humanos son tan predecibles, ¿Qué caso tiene creer que el amor los salvara?, comprendan que nunca serán libres del yugo del destino trazado-** habló Allen sentándose en una piedra riendo como un psicópata mientras Nami lloraba y apretaba su puño de frustración total sabiendo que Luffy estaba muerto…

Sin embargo, en un espacio en blanco, Luffy despertaba vistiendo completamente de blanco…

 **-No puedo creer que te arriesgaras sin conocer la naturaleza de tu enemigo** \- habló un hombre de cabello negro y con un bigote acercándose a Luffy que seguía desconcertado por el sitio donde se hallaba…

 **-Debo regresar a la batalla-** habló Luffy levantándose, pero el otro pelinegro lo calmaba revelándose como Gol D. Roger dejando perplejo a Luffy que sabía perfectamente que si ese hombre estaba presente era porque ambos estaban muertos…

 **-Supongo has de pensar que has dejado de existir** \- habló Roger sentándose en el piso de aquella habitación blanca invitando a Luffy a hacer lo mismo para explicarle sobre la situación de su vida pasada…

- **Tu generación nunca debió pasar por esto, inclusive tu padre trató de evitar que llegaras a este preciso momento, pero Allen Zfer supo jugar sus cartas para crear Baroque Works y ocultar la existencia de la Santa Inquisición-** habló Roger mientras Luffy escuchaba atentamente esperando obtener respuestas respecto a la conexión que compartía con sus amigos…

 **-Romperé una regla sagrada para la vida, pero quiero que tú termines con ese ciclo que no permite seas feliz-** habló Roger esbozando una sonrisa parecida a la de Luffy, al mismo tiempo que tocaba el centro del pecho del pelinegro…

 **-Termina esta batalla-**

Regresando con Allen…

 **-Bueno, terminemos con esto-** habló Allen cubriéndose totalmente de la esencia del FIN y adquiriendo una tonalidad oscura en todo su cuerpo mientras pronunciaba unas últimas palabras…

 _Ductae lineae fatorum amore tamen potestate ordinis in altera vita revoco iure resurrectionem signantes animarum nihil inane ..._

 **(Sus destinos fueron trazados por la línea del amor, sin embargo, por el poder del fin, revoco todo derecho de resurrección en sus próximas vidas, sellando sus almas en el vacío de la nada...)**

Sabiendo su inminente final, Nami sonreía al saber que había sido feliz junto a Luffy, por lo que, a punto de concluir, Allen sentía como un puño deformaba su rostro, mostrando al pelinegro sumamente enfadado…

 **\- ¡NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS CONTROLANDO EL DESTINO DEL MUNDO! -**

Exclamó Luffy mandando a volar a Allen, arrojándolo contra varios edificios sorprendiendo a los presentes al ver como el pelinegro estaba totalmente recuperado y alegrando a Nami que lloraba de felicidad…

 **-Nami-** habló Luffy expulsando humo al instante que la pelinaranja volteaba y escuchaba claramente lo que su novio decía mientras él observaba el sitio donde había terminado de estrellarse Allen…

 **-Después de esta batalla… ¿Me enseñarías la ciudad de nuevo? -** preguntó Luffy mostrando una enorme sonrisa lo que provocaba que Nami sintiera como las lágrimas surgían de sus ojos ya que aquella cuestión le daba a entender que el pelinegro buscaba terminar la pelea…

 **-Si no estoy a tu lado estoy segura que te perderás, tonto-** habló Nami muy segura de sus palabras, por lo que, apareciendo frente a la pelinaranja, Luffy la besaba dulcemente sabiendo que debía protegerla con todo su ser…

 **-Te amo Nami-**

Susurro Luffy yéndose al lugar donde se hallaba Allen dejando a la pelinaranja que ocultaba su mirada mientras lagrimas caían al piso al instante que pronunciaba unas palabras…

 **-Yo también te amo Luffy, por favor no mueras-**

Llegando al lugar donde había aterrizado Allen, Luffy se percataba del daño en el peliblanco que intentaba recuperarse sin éxito alguno…

 **\- ¡YO NUNCA MORIRÉ HASTA QUE ERRADIQUE TU EXISTENCIA MONKEY D. LUFFY! -**

Exclamó Allen aumentando la fuerza del vórtice, por lo que, comprendiendo las palabras de Roger, Luffy preparaba la técnica con la que terminaría la batalla…

 **-Fuiste un gran oponente Allen, de hecho, para un simple humano como yo, quede perplejo al saber que rivales como Baroque Works tenían habilidades que ni siquiera son de este mundo, pero si no fuera por mis amigos, tú y yo no estaríamos en este preciso momento…**

 **Todos te odiamos por el simple hecho de las muertes que provocaste, que haya sido por tu rencor hacia mí no significa que justifique la muerte de los seres queridos de mis amigos…**

 **Por favor, si es que este ataque te encierra de nuevo, canaliza tu odio y procura vigilar al mundo desde un ojo neutral y no permitas que otra organización como la Santa Inquisición se corrompa por los intereses de unos cuantos-**

Concluyó Luffy logrando que Allen enfadara más, perdiendo el control de su poder señalando con profundo odio al pelinegro ya que el líder de la Santa Inquisición recordaba esas palabras en su única derrota…

 **-ESO FUE LO QUE SIEMPRE ODIE DE TI-** habló Allen desgarrando sus músculos al instante que imágenes de las vidas pasadas de Luffy coincidían con el rostro actual del pelinegro con el que peleaba…

\- **¡QUE SIEMPRE EN TUS VIDAS PASADAS BUSCABAS ENTENDERME COMO SI COMPRENDIERAS MI ODIO! -** finalizó Allen dibujando una cruz de luz con su mano derecha, dispuesto a terminar con toda la ciudad que seguía expectantes de lo que sucedería con su destino…

 **\- ¡JUICIO FINAL DE LA SANTÍSIMA INQUISICIÓN!** -

Exclamó Allen apuntando su técnica hacia Luffy que acelerando encendía su brazo derecho recobrando la habilidad con la que había logrado convertirse en Rey Pirata: su brazo se estiraba ya que ahora el pelinegro era de goma…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO…!**

" _ **-Mi nombre es Luffy, shishishishi-**_ _habló un niño pelinegro recogiendo una pequeña muñeca que una niña de cabello naranja había dejado caer mientras paseaba con su madre Bell-mère por las calles de Brasil…"_

 **\- ¿Por qué hasta ahora recordé ese encuentro? -** se preguntó Nami siendo confortada por Robin que se sorprendía de la verdadera conexión pasada que tenía la pelinaranja con Luffy…

 **\- ¡POR FIN LO RECORDÉ LUFFY!, ¡POR FIN LO RECORDÉ! -** exclamó Nami en lágrimas cayendo de rodillas en el suelo mientras en el lugar de la batalla, el pelinegro esbozaba su característica sonrisa al escuchar eso ya que él nunca había contado a nadie sobre aquel encuentro de niño con la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡AQUÍ TERMINA TODO ALLEN! -** exclamó Luffy mientras su brazo derecho encendía y el líder de la Santa Inquisición se detenía al recordar aquella técnica, recibiendo de lleno el impacto…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK! –**

" _Una historia no tiene comienzo ni fin: arbitrariamente uno elige el momento de la experiencia desde el cual mira hacia atrás o hacia adelante"_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 68**

* * *

 **Habrá terminado la pelea?  
**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-MCCO: Animo y no es necesario una dedicatoria hacia mi, cuando publiques tu primera historia, procuraré leerla.. Gracias por tu review...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Gracias por tu apoyo (Nunca me cansare de decirlo)... Un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: Procuro explicar el 85% de todas las incognitas, ya que el resto depende de ustedes mis lectores... Finalmente esta pelea terminó o eso parece.. Gracias por tu apoyo...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: No tengo palabras para describir las emociones que recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras escribía este capítulo y espero te haya causado el mismo impacto mi querida Megumi-chan... Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y espero tus teorias acierten...**

 **-MAX ONEPIECE: Si mato a Nami los fans me linchan... Gracias por el apoyo, las desveladas en mi curso de locución valen la pena... Un saludo desde México...**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en los dos ultimos capítulos de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**


	69. La Conexión…

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **De hecho este es el penúltimo episodio...**

 **Agradezco la aceptación de este fic y para su gusto, ya vengo planeando mis próximos proyectos...**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 69: La Conexión…

En la habitación de un hospital…

 **\- ¡Allen! -** exclamó Luffy levantándose de golpe percatándose que estaba vendado en una cama y que todo el lugar permanecía totalmente reconstruido algo extraño después de una batalla que prácticamente había destrozado la ciudad…

- **Por fin despiertas, tonto-** habló Nami haciendo que Luffy volteara siendo abrazado con fuerza por la pelinaranja que lloraba atrayendo la atención de los demás que entraban viendo como el pelinegro se mantenía confundido…

 **-Por fin acabó la batalla Luffy** \- habló Nami tomando con sus manos el rostro del pelinegro que quedaba perplejo ante aquellas palabras y sonreía siendo besado por la pelinaranja mientras sus amigos suspiraban y prendían el televisor del cuarto para mostrar lo sucedido…

- **Después de que derrotaste a Allen, una estela de luz rodeó toda la ciudad y finalmente todo apareció como si nunca hubiese ocurrido la batalla-** habló Shanks llegando al cuarto y sentándose en un sillón explicando lo suscitado durante la pelea entre Luffy y el líder de la Santa Inquisición…

 **-Así que todo terminó, espera…. ¿Y Koemi? -** preguntó Luffy cayendo de nueva cuenta en la cama logrando que Nami y los demás miraran confundidos al pelinegro desconociendo de que hablaba…

 **-Solo me entero que estas engañando a mi hermana y te las veras conmigo-** habló Nojiko entrando al cuarto con el pequeño Ace cargado entre sus brazos haciendo que Luffy comprendiera que algo estaba sucediendo…

 **-Dejemos que Luffy descanse** \- habló Nami haciendo que los demás asintieran y se retiraran de la habitación esperando la pronta recuperación de su amigo mientras la pelinaranja acomodaba las sábanas de la cama retirándose no sin antes depositarle un beso en los labios del pelinegro…

 **-Descansa Luffy** \- susurro Nami después de terminar el beso viendo fijamente al pelinegro, para levantarse y salir del cuarto siendo detenida por las palabras del pelinegro que por fin aceptaba que el fin de la batalla había llegado…

 **-Te amo Nami-** habló Luffy provocando una sonrisa discreta en la pelinaranja que abriendo la puerta del cuarto salía lentamente susurrando unas palabras que el pelinegro escuchaba claramente y guardaba en su corazón…

 **-Pero no tanto como yo, tonto-**

Descansando en la habitación, Luffy dormía hasta que se percataba que estaba en un pasillo oscuro y que al final del mismo se hallaba Koemi que le indicaba al pelinegro que se acercase…

 **-Veo que tienes muchas dudas, pero se lo dije Rey Pirata, solo usted debe conocer esto** \- habló Koemi mientras caminaba junto a Luffy entrando a una sala enorme donde varias personas murmuraban sobre la presencia del llamado Rey Pirata…

 **\- ¡Bienvenidos jueces del destino!, ¡Hoy después de tantas líneas temporales, el ser llamado a sí mismo, Allen Zfer ha sido capturado! -** habló un anciano que rejuvenecía mientras varios soldados traían al peliblanco que estaba encadenado y con una mirada tranquila a pesar del lugar donde se hallaba…

 **-Tu crimen es haber manipulado el destino de varias personas para asesinar a Monkey D. Luffy, ¡¿CÓMO TE DECLARAS ALLEN?!-** exclamó el juez mientras el peliblanco se percataba de la presencia del pelinegro, por lo que, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, el líder de la Santa Inquisición pronunciaba las palabras que cerrarían el caso…

- **Terminemos con esta farsa, ¿Quieren disfrutar de la sensación de poder que yo experimenté?, ¡Esta bien!, ¡SOY CULPABLE! -** exclamó Allen carcajeando y moviéndose mientras los guardias movían sus lanzas, dispuestos a asesinar al peliblanco si cometía alguna estupidez en contra del consejo de jueces…

 **-Allen Zfer tu castigo es el vacío** \- habló un juez levantándose y sellando la sentencia mientras el peliblanco observaba por última vez a Luffy despidiéndose al ser llevados por los guardias…

- **Nunca olvides a las personas que asesine, Monkey D. Luffy, Sa hahahaha-** habló Allen siendo callado por los guardias mientras Koemi tomaba el brazo del pelinegro para llevárselo de aquella sala donde las personas seguían discutiendo sobre otros asuntos…

- **Bueno, aquí nos despedimos Rey Pirata** \- habló Koemi sonriendo nerviosa para posteriormente abrazar fuertemente a Luffy que correspondía al abrazo al sentir un aire familiar mientras la escena desaparecía en una estela de luz…

 **-Nunca olvides sonreír, shishishishi** \- finalizó Koemi esbozando una sonrisa mientras Luffy respondía sabiendo que por fin todo había terminado y que la paz había regresado a su época…

Cuatro meses después de la batalla…

 **\- ¡Oye Luffy, despierta!, ¡Llegaremos tarde al juego!** \- exclamó Zoro con dientes afilados mientras golpeaba al pelinegro que se levantaba espantado al ver que el peliverde tenía una cicatriz recorriendo su ojo izquierdo…

 **\- ¡Pareces un ciclope! -** exclamó Luffy señalando a Zoro que sintiendo como una vena surgía de su frente, preparaba un puño para golpear al pelinegro siendo detenido por Nami que aparecía en la puerta de la habitación…

 **-En un rato baja, adelántense-** habló Nami suspirando mientras empezaba a recoger la ropa del cuarto desordenado de Luffy, dejando a Zoro un poco intrigado después de haber escuchado la frase "en un rato" …

 **\- ¡No es momento para que anden como conejos!, ¡Este juego es importante para la Fundación de Franky! -** exclamó Zoro con dientes afilados, para después tapar su boca al ver como un aura asesina surgía en Nami que alistaba su puño mientras el peliverde sudaba nervioso abriendo su único ojo con miedo…

 **-Hay que avisarles que tu equipo ha sufrido una baja, Luffy-** habló Nami retirándose con el pelinegro y dejando a Zoro totalmente golpeado mientras susurraba maldiciones hacia la pelinaranja que lo ignoraba…

 **-Al parecer Luffy-kun está muy animado hoy** \- habló Rayleigh sentándose a lado de Nami en la tribuna de la afición mientras en el campo, el pelinegro recibía instrucciones de Franky para poder hacer una anotación…

 **\- ¿Su padre sigue ocupado, Rayleigh-san? -** preguntó Nami recordando que la organización Nuevo Mundo había ocupado el sitio de la Santa Inquisición y que entre sus acciones estaba quitarle el poder político a los Versalles…

 **-Ahora mismo, Dragon, Sabo, Shanks y Koala están supervisando muchos trámites, pero no dudes en que los visitaran-** habló Rayleigh observando como Zoro discutía con Sanji y Usopp, en su papel de árbitro, trataba de detenerlos siendo golpeado…

 **-En fin, me alegro de que las cosas hayan tomado nuevos rumbos** \- finalizó Nami levantándose al ver que el partido había concluido con el equipo de Franky llevándose la victoria…

 **\- ¡EN LA NOCHE LOS ESPERAMOS EN LA FUNDACIÓN PARA CELEBRAR QUE SE LLEGÓ A LA META, SÚPER! -** exclamó Franky lo que provocaba que todos asintieran mientras empezaban a retirarse del campo de juego…

 **\- ¡Chicos, vámonos! -** exclamó Nami agitando su mano para llamar a sus amigos siendo acompañada por Deva, Kaya y Robin que sonreía discretamente al ver lo animados que estaban los hombres que habían jugado…

 **\- ¡Ya voy mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan, mi amada Deva-chwaaan, linda Kaya-chan y preciosa Robin-chwaaan! -** exclamó Sanji girando en círculos y acercándose a las chicas, deteniéndose al observar a Eilen que bajaba de una limosina…

 **-Adelántense, tengo asuntos que arreglar-** habló Sanji terminando de cambiarse mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se acercaba a la limosina, siendo acompañado por Deva que sonreía al saber que el rubio ya no tenía problemas…

Yéndose los demás, Sanji y Deva subían a la limosina de Eilen, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Reiju que mostraba una sonrisa cálida hacia su hermano menor…

 **-Papá ya no quiere saber de ti-** habló Reiju haciendo que Sanji se mostrara indiferente ya que eso lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo, el semblante del rubio cambiaba drásticamente al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su hermana…

 **-Sin embargo, pude hacer que tu cuides a mamá-** habló Reiju siendo abrazada por Sanji que lloraba al ver que su madre seguía viva a pesar de las amenazas de su padre, por lo que notando eso, Eilen por fin hablaba al ver la alegría en el rostro del rubio…

 **-Si me lo permites Sanji-kun, mi fundación tratará la enfermedad de tu madre, es lo menos que puedo hacer para redimir lo provocado por mi padre-** habló Eilen recibiendo igualmente un abrazo mientras Deva sonreía al saber que la situación del rubio estaba mejorando…

 **\- ¡Seguimos en contacto! -** exclamaron Eilen y Reiju mientras Sanji y Deva se despedían alejándose para regresar a la Torre Mugiwara y de paso visitar la tumba de Devon que lucía bien cuidada gracias a la pelirroja…

En un hospital…

- **998, 999, 1000** \- habló Tony entrenando en una barra siendo interrumpido por Tristan que entraba observando detalladamente el cuerpo formado del pelicafé que tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor y recibía una botella de agua de la chica…

\- **¿Por qué usas tus descansos para entrenar? -** preguntó Tristan notando varias cicatrices en Tony que mostrándose serio, recordaba todas las derrotas que había sufrido en el pasado…

 **-Zoro tiene razón, debo volverme más fuerte por si en algún momento tengo que protegerte** \- habló Tony suspirando para después sonreír, logrando que Tristan se acercara y besara al pelicafé en los labios sabiendo la voluntad adquirida en su novio…

 **-Por hoy terminó tu turno, hay que ir con los demás para ir al festejo de Franky-** susurro Tristan siendo levantada por Tony que sonreía, mientras salían del cuarto y la chica regañaba al pelicafé por apestar a sudor…

Finalmente, en la Torre Mugiwara, los residentes estaban presentes, preparándose para la reunión de Franky hasta que Nami se percataba de la llegada de varias personas que empezaban a ver detalles sobre una fiesta…

- **Onee-chan, espero no te moleste, pero le pedí permiso a Luffy para hacer la fiesta en la Torre Mugiwara y dijo que si-** habló Franky alzando su pulgar haciendo que una vena de enojo surgiera en la frente de Nami que se retiraba hacia el cuarto del pelinegro…

 **\- ¡Oye Luffy! -** exclamó Nami abriendo la puerta del cuarto de golpe para detenerse al ver a su novio derrumbado en el suelo con un semblante agitado después de haber tirado varias cosas con su caída…

 **\- ¡Luffy!, ¿Te encuentras bien?, déjame llamar a los demás…-** no pudo concluir Nami al ser abrazada por el pelinegro que calmaba su respiración y colocaba en su pecho donde estaba la cicatriz en X la cabeza de la pelinaranja para mostrarle algo…

 **-Sabo me dijo que estaré sufriendo los estragos de la batalla por aproximadamente cinco años-** susurro Luffy alertando a Nami que ya se imaginaba el peor escenario futuro para el pelinegro y que no era justo después de tanto riesgo de su parte…

 **-Solo tu sabrás esto Nami, ¿escuchas eso?, significa que sigo vivo-** habló Luffy mientras la pelinaranja escuchaba los latidos del corazón del pelinegro liberando una pequeña lágrima por el miedo que tenía la chica de perder a su pareja…

 **-No llores Nami, te prometí que no voy a morir y lo cumpliré, solo son cinco años-** susurro Luffy levantando lentamente el rostro de la pelinaranja para limpiar sus lágrimas y besarla dulcemente…

 **-Confío en ti Luffy, confío ciegamente en ti-** habló Nami entre cada beso reforzando el lazo con su novio, por lo que levantándose la pelinaranja jalaba la mejilla del pelinegro recordando la primera razón de porque lo buscaba…

 **-Por permitir que Franky haga su fiesta aquí, tú y solamente tú limpiarás todo lo que se acumule de basura y suciedad en la Torre** \- concluyó Nami saliendo de la habitación dejando a Luffy desconcertado mientras se deprimía al saber que no podría lidiar con ese castigo…

La fiesta daba inicio y después de horas de esfuerzo, los residentes de la torre por fin se divertían…

 **\- ¿Vendrás en diciembre para ver a mi pequeño sobrino? -** preguntó Nami en una videollamada con Nojiko que asentía mientras el pequeño Ace bostezaba y Brook firmaba autógrafos convirtiéndose en el guardaespaldas de la hermana mayor de la pelinaranja…

 **-Se nota que Nami-chan desea ser madre pronto-** habló Kaya dándole de comer a Usopp mientras la pelinaranja se ruborizaba y todos los presentes carcajeaban al ver la cara de confusión por parte de Luffy…

 **\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Este sake está buenísimo! -** exclamó Zoro terminando de beber de la boca de una botella mientras Robin sonreía y Sanji se burlaba de la pérdida del ojo izquierdo del peliverde dibujando un ciclope con afro verde…

 **\- ¡Sanji-kun baila conmigo!** \- exclamó Deva ebria atrayendo hacia sus pechos el rostro del rubio que, sin poder evitarlo, sufría una hemorragia de sangre nasal mientras murmuraba que estaba en el paraíso…

 **-Aprendes rápido, Tony-** habló Tristan enseñándole a bailar al pelicafé que seguía al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones de la chica haciendo que los demás se unieran para disfrutar esa noche, una donde ningún enemigo acechaba esa tranquilidad…

La celebración por lo recaudado para la Fundación de Franky fue un éxito y terminó hasta la madrugada, por lo que en la habitación de cierto pelinegro con un sombrero de paja…

 **-Parece que nadie se preocupó por acomodarlo en la cama, solamente lo arrojaron-** susurro Nami viendo como Luffy dormitaba, por lo que, mostrando un poco de rubor en el rostro del pelinegro ocasionado por el alcohol, la pelinaranja cerraba la puerta del cuarto con seguro acercándose con una mirada ladina…

 **\- "Se siente cálido"-** pensó Luffy mostrando un gesto de satisfacción aun dormido mientras sentía algo húmedo y caliente que envolvía su miembro que empezaba a sufrir una erección, por lo que, despertando de golpe, el pelinegro notaba como en su entrepierna estaba la cabeza de Nami…

 **-Por fin despiertas, tonto-** susurro Nami alejando su boca del miembro erecto de Luffy que se mostraba agitado notando el pequeño hilillo de saliva que separaba el glande de su pene de los labios de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Me detengo?** \- preguntó Nami sensualmente mientras su mano seguía masturbando el miembro erecto de Luffy, por lo que observando que la puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada, el pelinegro negaba dando rienda suelta a la pelinaranja que lengüeteaba jugando con su novio…

Permitiendo que Luffy se quitara la ropa, Nami recorría el cuerpo trabajado del pelinegro con pequeños besos húmedos, llegando al objetivo con el que había logrado que su novio despertara…

 **-Nami-** hablaba Luffy dejándose llevar por el placer recibido, pero percatándose de un detalle, el pelinegro detenía a la pelinaranja alzándola para empezar a quitarle la ropa y también recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de la chica con besos húmedos y uno que otro mordisquito…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami al sentir como los pezones de sus pechos eran estimulados por la punta de la lengua del pelinegro, que se tomaba su tiempo para hacer gritar de placer a la chica dejando sus pezones erectos y satisfechos…

 **\- ¡Te amo Luffy! -** exclamó Nami besando profundamente a su novio que correspondía iniciando una batalla de lenguas mientras ambos jóvenes seguían tocándose y explorando cada rincón de sus cuerpos…

 **-Yo también te amo Nami** \- habló Luffy bajando hacia el sexo de la pelinaranja para empezar a darle una experiencia única a su novia por lo que, soplando la fina capa de vello color naranja que mantenía cuidada, el pelinegro empezaba a estimular el sexo de la chica…

 **\- ¿eh?, espera… ¡LUFFY!** \- exclamó Nami arqueándose totalmente mientras sus manos se aferraban a la sábana y el pelinegro tomaba las piernas de la pelinaranja continuando con su asedio logrando el primer orgasmo de la chica…

- **Eso fue… Eso fue…-** susurro Nami dando bocanadas de aire y entreabriendo uno de sus ojos para observar como Luffy se lamia sus labios y por lo que parecía, preparaba el segundo round esbozando su enorme sonrisa…

 **\- ¡Espera, espera, Luffy! -** exclamó Nami alejándose del pelinegro que mostraba un semblante confundido y la pelinaranja aun sentía choques eléctricos recorriendo su cuerpo después de tal desbordamiento de sensaciones…

- **Si continuas, ya no podremos llegar a la mejor parte-** habló sensualmente Nami mientras le indicaba con su dedo al pelinegro que se acercara por lo que, obedeciendo, Luffy era acostado por la pelinaranja que tomaba con su mano firmemente el miembro erecto de su pareja dispuesta a complacerlo...

 **-Veamos si aguantas esto-** susurro Nami posicionando entre sus enormes pechos el miembro erecto de Luffy permitiéndole a la pelinaranja poder jugar y lamer el glande del pene del pelinegro que de vez en cuando soltaba gruñidos totalmente extasiado…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy después de unos minutos al ver como la pelinaranja se colocaba encima de él, empezando a frotar su sexo húmedo contra el miembro erecto del pelinegro dejando que el placer se desbordara en ambos…

 **\- ¡Me voy a venir! -** exclamó Luffy muy agitado, por lo que, sin detener sus acciones, Nami volvía a envolver con su boca el miembro erecto dejando que el pelinegro terminara en su clímax mientras la pelinaranja tragaba la descarga…

 **-Aún falta lo mejor-** habló Nami colocándose encima de Luffy y guiando sus manos hacia los pechos de ella, permitiendo que el pelinegro se levantara para volver a lamer los pezones de los pechos de la pelinaranja…

 **-Mételo Luffy-** susurro Nami cerca del oído del pelinegro por lo que, obedeciendo, entraba en una sola estocada dentro de la pelinaranja que gemía empezando a cabalgar a su novio que iba lento para ir aumentando la velocidad…

 **\- ¡Luffy, ahhhh, Luffy, ahhhhmmm, LUFFY! -** gemía Nami aferrándose al pelinegro que deseaba esa sensación nunca desapareciera, por lo que, aumentando el ritmo, ambos amantes llegaban al clímax ahogando el ultimo gemido con un beso profundo y lleno de amor…

Descansando de aquella sesión sexual, Nami se mantenía siendo abrazada por Luffy que le permitía a la pelinaranja delinear con su dedo en la cicatriz de él, mientras ambos recuperaban energía…

 **-Ahora comienza nuestra nueva conexión, Luffy-** habló Nami tomando con sus manos el rostro del pelinegro para besarlo y levantarse para volver a iniciar una nueva serie de jugueteos con su pareja que empezaba a perseguir a la pelinaranja por toda la habitación…

" _Si quieres conocer el pasado, entonces mira tu presente que es el resultado…_

 _Si quieres conocer tu futuro, mira tu presente que es la causa…"_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 69**

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo concluye el trabajo de este servidor...  
**

 **SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Fue uno de los capítulos en el que buscaba explicar todo sobre Allen... Pensar que al principio creia que este fic solamente tendría 40 capítulos y mira, la historia se prolongó porque cada escena tenía que ser muy detallada... Como repito tu eres uno de mis amuletos y espero que cuando me retire, tu también escribas historias y te diviertas en este fandom... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: Gracias por demostrar con tus palabras la sensación que te dejo leer el anterior capítulo... Se que también eres escritora como tu servidor, asi que cuando termine de escribir este fic, me tomare un mini descanso para leer historias LuNa... Un abrazo de Bepo...  
**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Espero te haya ido bien con los examenes, shishishishi... Respondiendo a tu cuestión: Durante unas mini vacaciones en Brasil donde Nami tenía 5 años, ella caminaba con Bell-mère y Nojiko por las calles hasta que por un descuido se le cayó su muñeca... En ese momento, Luffy (igual de 5 años) recogió la muñeca y se la regreso a Nami, pero siendo aun niños, ese recuerdo se perdió... Gracias por tu apoyo y te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-MCCO: Espero que puedas subir una historia en este Fandom y que te diviertas mostrando lo que tu mente va carburando... Gracias por el apoyo y te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Podría decirse que Allen no era una deidad, simplemente se le dio un poder que posteriormente tendría su fin, pero él lo distorsionó evitando el nacimiento del nuevo portador... Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos en próximos proyectos... un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-MAX ONEPIECE: Fue una gran batalla... En eso tienes razón, pero inclui a Pedro por la inmensa ayuda que les brindo a los mugiwaras... Gracias por tu apoyo y te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **A todos mis lectores les mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Nos leemos en el último capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas"...**


	70. del Futuro

**NOTA: El 26 de Julio del 2016, el capítulo "¿Que fuimos?" abrió el telón de un nuevo long fic escrito por su servidor...**

 **Hoy 25 de Junio del 2017, un año después, con pocos descansos, puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de mi historia...**

 **Estoy con un nudo en la garganta mientras escribo esto, pero como dije cuando me conocieron la primera vez: Nunca abandonare ninguno de mis escritos...**

 **El aplauso y ovación se la merecen ustedes por haber leído y soportado cada capítulo de este servidor, que siempre buscará mejorar para traer más historias...**

 **Bueno, mi ultima pregunta para ustedes es:**

 **¿Qué les pareció este fic?**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer y nos vemos abajo...**

Capítulo 70: …Del Futuro

En la ciudad de Japón habían pasado 10 años, por lo que, en un restaurante de renombre, _"Swirl Amour"_ un hombre de cabellera rubia daba indicaciones a sus meseros y cocineros ya que ese día, su negocio había sido rentado para una reunión privada…

 **-Solamente quiero el mejor servicio, yo cocinaré-** habló el hombre de cabellera rubia arremangándose la camisa y expulsando humo de cigarrillo, para apagarlo e irse a una habitación en el último piso de aquel restaurante…

 **\- ¿Cómo va la preparación Sanji-kun? -** preguntó Deva que mostraba un embarazo avanzado, por lo que acercándose y poniendo su cabeza en el vientre de la pelirroja, el rubio sonreía respondiendo a la cuestión…

 **-Ya está todo listo, solamente me encargaré de los alimentos que degustaran nuestros amigos** \- habló Sanji levantándose y ayudando a su esposa para que ambos llegaran a la sala principal del restaurante…

 **-Espero que todos podamos reunirnos de nuevo** \- habló Deva viendo la decoración mientras Sanji daba indicaciones y se alistaba para ir a la cocina, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras a su esposa:

 **-Verás que todos vendrán y platicaremos toda la noche-**

Mientras tanto en un hospital…

 **-Directora, tiene una llamada de Usopp-san-** habló un enfermero entrando a un enorme despacho mientras una mujer de cabello rubio y mirada que transmitía tranquilidad interrumpía su trabajo para contestar aquella llamada…

 **\- ¿Bueno?, ¿Qué tal tu travesía por el Amazonas? -** preguntó Kaya mientras revisaba documentos y ponía el altavoz en su celular escuchando un poco de ruido debido a la poca señal que percibía el lugar donde Usopp se hallaba…

 **-De hecho, estoy viajando en el helicóptero, en tres horas llegaré a Japón-** habló Usopp alegrando a Kaya por el simple hecho de que el pelinegro de nariz larga había recordado la reunión donde todos se verían después de tantos años…

 **-Me alegra escuchar que aun quieres ver a tus amigos-** habló Kaya sonriendo discretamente mientras del otro lado del auricular, Usopp suspiraba y pronunciaba unas palabras que la rubia escuchaba claramente…

- **Quiero ver si Luffy siguió entrenando en estos años o si se relajó con esta paz-**

Al momento de decir eso, un joven doctor entraba al despacho y escuchaba la voz de su amigo, esbozando una sonrisa mientras Kaya suspiraba al ver ese gesto…

 **\- ¿También quieres retar a Luffy? -** preguntó el joven médico entregando un informe a Kaya que agradecia mientras empezaba a revisarlo y del otro lado del auricular, Usopp carcajeaba al reconocer aquella voz…

 **-Se nota que has crecido Chopper, hahahaha-** habló Usopp logrando una sonrisa burlona en Kaya mientras Tony enfadaba de forma cómica calmándose al saber que dentro de horas se reunirían todos sus amigos…

 **\- ¡Espero no faltes o serás tachado de cobarde! -** concluyó Tony saliendo del despacho mientras Kaya notaba el lazo de amistad que seguía manteniendo unidos a aquellos jóvenes que hacía diez años habían estado peleando contra un ser que no era humano…

Saliendo del despacho, Tony se hallaba con Tristan que le mostraba un pequeño almuerzo al pelicafé que entendía el mensaje acompañando a la chica rumbo a la cafetería del hospital…

 **\- ¿Entonces iras a Londres para tu internado? -** preguntó Tristan viendo como Tony devoraba un emparedado hecho por ella mientras asentía, ahogándose de forma graciosa por comer rápidamente hasta que la chica le entregaba una botella de agua para ayudarle…

 **-Después de vernos, hare ese viaje para aprender mejores técnicas de medicina, por cierto, ¿verdad que irás conmigo? -** preguntó Tony viendo fijamente a Tristan que miraba hacia otra dirección dándole a entender al pelicafé que la chica aun dudaba sobre aquel viaje…

 **-Bueno lo importante es que disfrutemos el reencuentro con nuestros amigos** \- finalizó Tony para no incomodar a Tristan mientras seguía platicando sobre todos los avances logrados en aquellos años y la chica se mantenía confusa ante la anterior cuestión de su novio…

En las ruinas de México…

 **-Espero les haya resultado fascinante este paseo conociendo un poco más de la historia, soy su anfitriona Nico Robin y junto a mi acompañante Roronoa Zoro, agradezco a mi staff técnico, nos vemos en la próxima emisión de "En búsqueda de la verdad"-**

 **\- ¡Corte!** \- exclamó el productor de televisión mientras Robin sonreía acudiendo junto a Zoro que estaba comiendo mientras tomaba sake junto a varios camarógrafos que quedaban hipnotizados ante la belleza de la pelinegra…

 **-Estuviste espléndida-** susurro Zoro recibiendo una sonrisa discreta de Robin que observaba el helicóptero que aterrizaba cerca del set de filmación y el peliverde recibía instrucciones sobre la grabación de su programa…

 **\- ¡Pero Zoro-san!, ¡Muchos televidentes esperan verlo en acción en "El Arte de la Katana"! -** exclamó el productor de la cadena televisiva mientras el peliverde se quitaba un kimono y se colocaba su ropa normal para cargar a Robin y subir al helicóptero…

 **-Pongan una repetición, esta noche tengo algo más importante-** concluyó Zoro logrando que Robin se alegrara despidiéndose al saber que el peliverde no había olvidado la reunión con sus compañeros…

 **-Señor Piloto, ¿Puede cambiar el curso?, creo que mi esposo se equivocó al darle las indicaciones, fufufufu-** habló Robin logrando que el piloto asintiera sin evitar reírse por el sentido de orientación de Zoro que mirando hacia otra dirección susurraba maldiciones hacia el piloto mientras la pelinegra observaba el paisaje ofrecido por aquella altitud…

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Japón, Franky esperaba a varias personas por órdenes de Sanji…

 **-Te dije que nos estarían esperando-** habló Nojiko saludando a Franky mientras Brook lidiaba con equipaje y un niño de doce años, con pecas en el rostro y un cabello negro un poco claro, se presentaba saludando al peliazul…

 **-Es igual a Ace-** susurro Franky logrando una carcajada discreta en Nojiko que viendo como su hijo observaba y analizaba todo a su alrededor, sonreía al saber que la voluntad de su pareja estaba en ese niño que lucía igual a su padre…

 **-Bueno uno de mis ayudantes los espera para llevarlos al restaurante de Sanji, ya que debo esperar a más super invitados-** habló Franky alzando su pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras Nojiko, Ace y Brook se retiraban agradeciendo el detalle del peliazul…

Una hora después llegaban varias personas…

 **\- ¡Hola Franky-san! -** exclamó Sabo llegando acompañado de Koala y un niño de 7 años de pelo naranja que se escondía detrás de su madre haciendo que el peliazul carcajeara al ver al hijo de aquellos agentes de Nuevo Mundo…

 **-Gallei, saluda a Franky-san-** habló Koala moviendo a su hijo que se aferraba a su madre mientras Sabo reía y notaba como Rayleigh llegaba con Hancock que venía acompañada de un agente de Nuevo Mundo…

 **\- ¡Pero si es Ray-san y Hancock-oneechan! -** exclamó Franky mientras la pelinegra se acercaba y saludaba presentando al hombre que estaba a su lado y Rayleigh se mostraba contento de ver al peliazul…

 **-Él es mi pareja, se llama Lacarde-** habló Hancock un poco ruborizada y tomando el brazo de aquel hombre que poseía el cabello azul oscuro y un gran porte debido al traje negro y estilizado que portaba…

 **-Mucho gusto-** habló Lacarde logrando que Franky mostrara su pulgar en aprobación por la pareja hasta que todos los presentes notaban que Shanks llegaba acompañado de una joven de 15 años además de Law, Aurora, Lenin y una chica de cabello blanco…

 **\- ¿Cómo han estado? -** preguntó Shanks mientras Franky quedaba sorprendido al ver como la chica que acompañaba al pelirrojo jalaba sin delicadeza alguna la mejilla de su tío y tutor, revelándose como Mely…

 **-Law y… ¿Aurora-oneechan? -** preguntó Franky al ver como la peliverde venia sujeta del brazo del pelinegro que se mostraba ruborizado y el peliazul también se percataba de la chica que acompañaba a Lenin…

 **-Aurora merecía ser amada, por cierto, ella es mi novia, se llama Natalie** \- habló Lenin sorprendiendo a Franky que notaba gran coherencia en la forma de hablar del joven que sentía como la peliblanca lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda…

 **\- ¡No seas tan explícito en esos detalles, Lenin-kun!, es cierto que Law y yo somos pareja, pero…-** susurraba Aurora cubriendo su rostro totalmente ruborizada mientras Law suspiraba y Franky los invitaba para subir a una camioneta y reunirse en el restaurante de Sanji…

 **\- ¿Aun no llegan mi hermana y su tonto esposo? -** preguntó Nojiko haciendo que Franky respondiera esa cuestión levantándose las gafas oscuras mientras ayudaba a los invitados a subir a la camioneta que los transportaría…

 **-Ellos llegaran en la noche, pero tengan la seguridad de que llegaran-**

Mientras tanto en Suecia, en una cabaña en lo alto de una montaña…

 **\- ¡Koemi!, ¡Ven que tenemos que irnos para visitar a unos amigos! -** exclamó una mujer de cabello largo color naranja atrayendo la atención de una niña de 4 años con el cabello rojizo oscuro que corría y abrazaba a su madre mientras a lo lejos, una montaña era partida a la mitad…

 **\- ¿Nos acompañara Dragon-san? -** preguntó Nami cargando a su hija mientras el hombre observaba como su hijo regresaba después de un gran entrenamiento portando solamente sus pantalones a pesar del extremo clima del lugar…

- **No le preguntes Nami, claro que nos acompañara-** habló Luffy mientras su hija corría y era cargada por el pelinegro que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y la pelinaranja suspiraba al saber que no podía discutir con su pareja sobre esa decisión…

 **-Está bien, vámonos en el jet privado, así podrás bañarte y estar presentable para ver a tus amigos** \- habló Dragon logrando una pequeña sonrisa burlona en Nami que tomaba a Koemi que jugaba con la pequeña barba de su padre…

 **-Papá esta frio, shishishishi-** habló Koemi sonriendo haciendo que Nami abrazara a su hija empezando a subir al avión y retirándose de aquel lugar temporal que solo había sido usado para el entrenamiento de Luffy…

 **-Ya no deberías venir conmigo Nami, mejor quédate en Japón-** habló Luffy tomando una ducha mientras la pelinaranja estaba del otro lado de la puerta de aquel pequeño baño y Koemi jugaba con su abuelo a lo largo del avión…

 **-No retes a tu esposa, quiero que Koemi crezca junto a su padre, recuérdalo bien Luffy-** habló Nami entrando a la pequeña ducha junto al pelinegro que se sorprendía por la cercanía con la pelinaranja que sonreía al ver que su esposo había entendido…

 **-Bueno, tu padre cuida a Koemi, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el viaje y nos relajamos un poco? -** preguntó sensualmente Nami mientras Luffy tragaba saliva y en verdad se percataba del enorme reto que venía debido al diminuto espacio donde se hallaban…

Finalmente, en Japón los invitados empezaban a llegar al restaurante de Sanji hallándose con Eilen y Reiju que saludaban reuniéndose y esperando a los demás que llegarían posteriormente…

 **\- ¡Mira cómo has cambiado!, ¡Ahora si pareces un hombre! -** exclamó Zoro dando palmadas en la espalda de Tony que se enfadaba con el peliverde mientras Kaya y Usopp llegaban sumándose al reencuentro…

 **\- ¡Ya casi eres madre! -** exclamó Nojiko tocando el vientre de Deva que sonreía cálidamente mientras todos platicaban de lo que habían logrado en esos 10 años donde pocos reencuentros se habían suscitado…

 **-Ya veo que todos están reunidos-** habló Nami llegando junto a Dragon atrayendo la atención de todos mientras Nojiko sonreía hasta que se percataba que faltaban dos personas y que su hermana parecía muy tranquila a pesar de la ausencia…

 **-Si se preguntan por Luffy, fue a comprar un detalle para Deva-chan junto a nuestra hija Koemi** \- habló Nami aclarando las dudas de sus amigos que felices invitaban a la pelinaranja y a su suegro a unirse a la reunión…

 **\- ¡Mira cómo has crecido Ace!, ¡Tú también Gallei! -** exclamó Nami abrazando a sus sobrinos mientras también se reunía con Mely y Lenin llevándose grandes sorpresas por el tiempo en que no había visto a sus amigos…

Mientras tanto en las calles de Japón, Luffy cargaba de caballito a su hija que traía el regalo para Deva…

- **Aquí vivíamos todos juntos-** habló Luffy mostrando donde estaba la Torre Mugiwara y que ahora eran departamentos, por lo que, continuando con la caminata, el pelinegro llegaba por fin al lugar donde sería la reunión, solo era cruzar la calle hasta que…

 **-Entrégame tu dinero y no te lastimare o a esa niña-** habló un sujeto cargando su pistola mientras Luffy notaba que su hija tenía miedo, así que, volteando, intimidaba al ladrón que caía en el suelo de sentón…

- **Vuelves a asustar a mi hija y no respondo de mis acciones** \- susurro Luffy tomando el arma del ladrón, destruyéndola frente a sus ojos y retirándose con Koemi que le enseñaba la lengua al sujeto que seguía temblando después de ver aquella mirada…

En el restaurante…

 **\- ¡¿Estas embarazada Robin?!, ¡Felicidades! -** exclamó Nami abrazando a su amiga mientras Sanji discutía con Zoro diciéndole que debía cuidar a la pelinegra hasta que Luffy y Koemi llegaban mientras la niña corría para abrazar a su madre…

 **-Un hombre malo nos quería robar, pero papá le dio su merecido** \- habló Koemi con orgullo haciendo que Nami volteara a ver a Luffy que entregando su presente a Deva le contaba a la pelinaranja sobre lo sucedido…

 **-Un idiota me quiso asaltar, pero no quería asustar a Koemi así que no lo golpee, shishishishi-** finalizó Luffy sorprendiendo a Tony y Usopp que se miraban fijamente recordando que querían retar al pelinegro…

 **-Que sea un empate Tony-** habló Usopp mientras el pelicafé sabía que Luffy tendría que ser muy fuerte para derrotar a un hombre solamente intimidándolo, por lo que aceptaban nunca le ganarían a su amigo…

 **\- ¡Es bueno verlos a todos, shishishishishi!** \- exclamó Luffy logrando que sus amigos se unieran al jubilo del pelinegro empezando a festejar y platicar de todo lo logrado en ese largo tiempo sin verse…

 **-Se nota que seguiste entrenando** \- habló Zoro compartiendo puñetazos con Tony que se sorprendía por la fuerza de los impactos del peliverde que finalizaba el entrenamiento rodeando con su brazo la espalda del pelicafé para seguir festejando…

 **\- ¡Todos tus programas han sido interesantes!** \- exclamó Deva platicando con Robin que correspondía el cumplido esbozando una sonrisa mientras Sanji seguía dando indicaciones a sus meseros para cuidar a la pelirroja…

 **-Sanji será un gran padre, Deva-chan-** susurro Robin haciendo que la pelirroja volteara hacia la dirección donde se hallaba el rubio, alegrándose por el simple hecho de haberlo conocido…

 **\- ¿Crees que Luffy aceptará ser el próximo líder de Nuevo Mundo? -** preguntó Sabo sentándose a lado de su padrastro que tomando una cerveza notaba como el pelinegro comía del enorme buffet en las mesas siendo regañado por Nami…

 **-De hecho, lo dudo, él ya sufrió bastante en una batalla que correspondía a mi organización-** habló Dragon recordando todos los enemigos que su hijo tuvo que derrotar para poder llegar a la paz que ahora el mundo disfrutaba…

 **\- ¿Ya le contó Luffy a Nami-san sobre la pérdida de 15 años de su vida? -** preguntó Dragon viendo fijamente a su hijo, sin percatarse que Sabo ya no se hallaba a su lado y que otra persona había escuchado aquella revelación…

 **-Ya me conto, pero si vivo preocupada por eso, no poder disfrutar el tiempo a lado de él y nuestra amada Koemi-** habló Nami sorprendiendo a Dragon que, al escuchar esas palabras, notaba perfectamente el lazo de confianza que compartían la pelinaranja y Luffy…

Horas después los niños finalmente dormían y la reunión seguía, ya que después de tantas peleas en las que seres queridos de aquellos mugiwaras y aliados habían fallecido, la paz se respiraba en todo el ambiente…

Mientras la reunión seguía, Luffy notaba una sensación extraña, por lo que viendo que sus amigos estaban entretenidos, el pelinegro salía del restaurante hallándose debajo de una luminaria de la calle a Koemi, no su hija, sino el ente que había ayudado durante la pelea con Allen y la Santa Inquisición…

 **\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras mi hija? -** preguntó Luffy acompañando a Koemi hacia una pequeña banca, sentándose mientras la pelirroja alzaba la mirada esbozando una sonrisa parecida a la del pelinegro…

 **-Vengo de una línea temporal donde Allen te había asesinado, pero los sobrevivientes hallamos aquella conexión con la época donde tú eras muy fuerte-** habló Koemi recordando las últimas palabras de su madre Nami que le entregaba una fotografía de Luffy antes que la pelinaranja entregara su vida…

" _ **-Koemi, tu padre posee una voluntad que nunca permitirá que Allen cumpla su objetivo, cuídalo hasta que lo derrote-**_ _habló Nami entregando un collar a su hija mientras una enorme explosión sucedía en aquella ciudad y toda la escena desvanecía en un fondo blanco…"_

 **-Mi línea temporal desaparece, sin embargo, ten mi último regalo por evitar un futuro con Allen** \- habló Koemi tocando con su dedo la zona donde se hallaba la cicatriz de Luffy, creando patrones de luz en todo el cuerpo del pelinegro…

 **-Te devuelvo tus 15 años perdidos, "papá"-** finalizó Koemi recibiendo un abrazo de Luffy lo que provocaba que la chica llorara correspondiendo el contacto mientras se desvanecía pronunciando unas últimas palabras que el pelinegro escuchaba claramente…

- **Procura cuidar a mamá y tú también cuídate, que sé perfectamente que siempre me amaran** -

Sintiendo como se encontraba solo, Luffy se percataba que Nami lo abrazaba por la espalda y por lo visto la pelinaranja lloraba por aquella escena…

 **-Así que nuestra hija siempre te protegió-** susurro Nami deshaciendo el abrazo y quedando frente a Luffy que tomaba su sombrero de paja y lo colocaba con suavidad en la cabeza de la pelinaranja…

 **-Bueno regresemos adentro y hagamos que Koemi sea la niña más feliz del mundo, no ¡MEJOR LA MÁS FELIZ DEL UNIVERSO! -** exclamó Luffy alzando a Nami que tomando con sus manos el rostro del pelinegro, le depositaba un beso en los labios agradeciendo haberlo conocido mientras ambos regresaban al restaurante con sus demás amigos…

" _Dicen que cuando nos enamoramos de una persona a primera vista es porque esa persona fue nuestro amor en otra vida"_

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **Koemi viene del japonés y significa "Sonreír"  
**

 **ULTIMA SECCIÓN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Sea cual sea tu decisión en el futuro respecto a tus escritos, tienes mi apoyo... Creo que guardare y apreciare tus palabras mientras siga en este Fandom e inclusive cuando lo abandone... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: Lo gracioso es que solamente tomare como dos semanas de descanso y de regreso a las andadas, shishishishi... Aunque para escribir otro Long fic tardare más (ya que tenia pensado empezar a escribir uno nuevo que sería la continuación de "Fragmentos del Pasado" y se ubicaría antes de Whole Cake, pero descansare mejor)... Gracias por tus palabras de aliento y suerte con tus fics... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Espero tu teoría haya sido correcta, shishishishi... Finalmente llegó el final y a pesar de que ya he sufrido así con mis anteriores trabajos, ahora estoy triste cuando debería estar acostumbrado ya... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-MAX ONEPIECE: Respondiendo a tu cuestión:**

 **De mis personajes OCC tengo 3 que tienen un lugar en mi mente al describirlos y crearlos:**

 **3er sitio: Deva Scarlett Scallter: por algo apareció aquí... fue el personaje que diseñe pensando en una pareja para el buen Sanji... Se ganó un lugar por su actitud que conquistó a lectores en este fic...**

 **2do sitio: Eigel San Sebastián: el pirata alquimista logró ganarse el odio de muchos lectores y al final comprendieron que la culpa residía en el Gobierno Mundial y los Tenryuubitos...**

 **1er sitio: Frederick D. Revenge: Crear su akuma no mi me llevó un año entero y este personaje fue de los primeros que concebi antes de aventurarme a escribir en Fanfiction... De hecho Frederick es protagonista de una historia que escribi siguiendo la influencia de One Piece, por eso me encariñe con él...**

 **FINALMENTE...**

 **AGRADEZCO ME HAYAN REGALADO SU TIEMPO PARA LEER, COMENTAR, DARLE FOLLOW, FAVORITO A ESTA HISTORIA...**

 **NO ES UN ADIÓS PORQUE NUEVOS PROYECTOS VIENEN EN CAMINO HASTA QUE MI MENTE Y ALMA DIGAN BASTA...**

 **¡UN FORTISIMO ABRAZO DE BEPO!**


End file.
